


Heart of Steel

by omaomae



Series: Mending Hearts [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Croix appears way later, Diana Akko and Ursula are the main characters, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I can at least guarantee the lives of the canon characters, Major Character Injury, Rated T for Tomato's rather sadistic tendencies to hurt my favorite characters, Romance, but she'll get a part, green is super support, i am not nice to diana, okay mostly Diana, red and blue teams are supporting, well mostly Diana and Akko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 193,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaomae/pseuds/omaomae
Summary: Sequel toHeart of Iron.All choices have consequences. Big ones such as restoring magic to the world, small ones such as pursuing a mythical elixir; each have their own ripple effects. As everyone handles the aftermath of the Grand Triskelion’s release, Diana learns that some decisions - no matter how justified the rationale - will have unintentional, dangerous ramifications.





	1. OPENING. A New Beginning - Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we return to this storyline by addressing a certain loose end from Heart of Iron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sequel!
> 
> Side note, I do have the LWA Chronicle databook (even though I can't read 90% of it and if I tried to translate it on my own it'd take my entire undergraduate life). All ideas from this fic and its prequel came before this databook was even announced, so sorry if it contradicts any canon LWA lore.
> 
> The timeline itself is a little funky. I didn't know the epilogue for the last episode occurs in April, the last month of their school year. I didn't have this in mind as I wrote Heart of Iron and this story, but I guess the events of this AU occur during Akko's second year at Luna Nova. As such, there is a large influx of new students since Akko revived the Yggdrasil. But I won't mention that explicitly in the story because… I didn't know as I wrote it LOL.
> 
> Oh, I also can't read the part that explains magic behind the Grand Triskelion and all that. So sorry for any contradictions there.

In the silence of the night, a certain blonde-haired witch flips through a textbook unrelated to the current school curriculum. Only the dim light from her desk lamp keeps her company at such a late hour. Her two roommates are fast asleep, unperturbed by their third teammate's late night studies thanks to the bookshelf separating the room.

Life at Luna Nova progresses as it always does. However, the same cannot be said for the rest of the world.

Magic is once more abundant. Witches, wizards, and other types of magic practitioners are no longer bound by the amount of magic they can use. They no longer have to rely on the use of philosopher's stones as a source of power for magic. In essence, anyone with the ability to cast spells and use magic can do so anywhere with no restriction. For example, the witches at Luna Nova Academy can fly around Blytonbury instead of walking. It is a new convenience that everyone is grateful for.

What about the witches responsible for this grand achievement?

Only two of the involved nine were broadcast across the entire world long enough for everyone to remember. However, thanks to the intervention of the Ministry of Magic, any paparazzi or large reaction is greatly subdued. By the end of the month, no one has tried to bother the witches who stopped the missile from damaging a foreign country. It is, after all, the duties of the government that presides over the world of magic. Coordination with the government of the non-magic world was also essential to control everything.

And so, the witches at Luna Nova can continue with their studies without impediment from the outside world. Within the school, the professors try their best to limit any large disturbances. They cannot do much about flittering gossip, but as long as it is not hurting anyone they let it be.

Despite the advantages, there are certain problems that only a few have considered since the seal on the Grand Triskelion was removed. Despite the honorable reasons for the decision, there are certain consequences that the witches of Luna Nova responsible for unlocking the Grand Triskelion did not think about at the time.

An abundance of magic can mean many things. In this case, it means there is an unlimited supply of magical energy in the atmosphere. An amount that cannot be controlled. In some cases, spells that were once constrained by the amount of magic energy are now free to use. Some of these spells can be dangerous.

In another case, there are certain magics that do not require a spellcaster to activate. Some, like a self-regenerating dragon, thrive off of magical energy and will search for large accumulations of the energy to grow stronger. One will already be difficult to control. Any more will create problems that will be difficult to keep contained.

So far, no catastrophe has occurred from these concerns. Only a few have voiced these considerations. After all, only a month has passed since the Grand Triskelion was unsealed. There is no need for panic.

But that is on the macro scale. On the other hand, there are certain issues that are more pressing to a certain witch.

Two weeks have passed since Diana returned from her short excuse from Luna Nova to help the House of Reinhardt retrieve their lost succession artifact. Since then, life proceeds with no further complications. Diana spends a few extra hours every day to catch up on the days of class she missed. It takes three days for her to learn the material she needs and once again stay on top of her classes. Only one week is needed to return to her usual level, completely understanding the current curriculum and ahead at the same time.

However, that does not mean she can relax. For the next week, instead of staying up to catch up and stay ahead of the curriculum, she uses the late hours of the night and any free time to research information about a certain small change that originates from her time at the Regulus Caverns.

Diana flips the last page of the book. Once again, she has not found any useful information to answer the question she has. She decides to take a short five minute break before moving on to the next tome stacked on her desk.

She reaches for her wand and extends it. With a nearly inaudible voice, she removes the masking spell covering her palm to examine the dark affliction marring her skin.

A scar that does not heal, no matter how much time passes, no matter what magic and medicine she applies onto it.

For the past week, Diana exhausts all possibilities available in Luna Nova in her search for answers to this strange affliction. Even now, the tan is the same as the moment Daniel first pointed out the strange affliction back at the summit of Mount Leonis. With no solution to remove the scar, Diana turns to research about its origin and cause. Yet, nothing has come up. For once, Diana Cavendish does not know the answer to a problem.

The young witch waves her wand and applies  _Abscondam_  once more to cover the blemish. Having no initial success in her search does not change anything. She will continue with her research by whatever means necessary. She was able to learn about the Seven Words of Arcturus and the Grand Triskelion on her own. Surely she should be able to discover the origin of a strange scar that causes no pain or change of her in any way.

Diana takes the next book from the top of the stack; the fifth volume in a group of works on curses. She once more focuses her attention solely on her task and ignores the unsettling feeling in the back of her mind. A sense of unease that has been with her since she returned from the Regulus Caverns that does not go away, just like the marring on her palm.

The determination to continue her search is present. But Diana does not know if she will like the answer she finds.

If she ever finds it.

* * *

The realm of sleep is an interesting reality. Time has no meaning, logic has no place. During sleep, anything is possible. The visions we see during this period are what we call dreams. But are they always truly fabrications of our mind?

Diana dreams of a bright blue sky and rolling green hills. It is a fleeting scenery that she forgets the moment she awakens to a new day. However consistent they are, the memory of them fade away as the last of the night's darkness is covered by the sun's bright rays of light.

However, every time she returns to sleep and sees the scenery once more, she remembers the building desire to remain and discover what it means. Why is she having these visions? What do they mean?

The more she searches, the more an unseen connection is made. But curiosity and the desire to learn more are difficult to fight. As she dives deeper into her inner world, the connections weave together to create a firm, cemented link between herself and the unknown.

Stronger, stronger, until the new bond pulls her into a fate she cannot escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who's read Heart of Iron, welcome back. Otherwise, hi! I recommend reading the first story to get some background on Diana's experiences prior to this one. Summarizing in an AN only does so much.
> 
> This story is going to be LONG. It's at least twice if not three times the length of Heart of Iron. So please enjoy XD Reviews and comments make this tomato happy…
> 
> Yes, this story will have Diakko. I kind of (tried to) hint that Diana's been harboring at least something for Akko back in Heart of Iron. Akko has her own mess of feelings to deal with lol.
> 
> I still don't know if Ennor Fiendinorr is a spell that dispels ALL curses or just that specific one. Even if it can dispel different kinds of curses, I'm going to pull a handwave and say it can't for this particular affliction for reasons I can't disclose yet.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> This is my first time writing a multi-chapter fic to build up a "romantic" relationship, rather than starting off with an established pairing. Please forgive me if I do them injustice. And the reason why romance is in quotation marks is because... writing romance is out of my usual comfort zone.
> 
> Also, this is slow burn. I thought it'd take at most around 30k words to get a confession scene, but I was VERY WRONG.


	2. Act I.i. The Curtain Rises - Sunny_Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see how some of our favorite witches go about their lives at Luna Nova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I headcanon in Day 4's prompt of Dianakko week, Ursula doesn't reveal herself as Chariot to the whole school. The students just think that Professor Ursula decided to dye her hair red out of the blue. Therefore, I'll be referring to Ursula/Chariot as just Ursula in the narrative. And that's how most of the characters will be addressing her (with the exception of Croix). Whether all of the staff knows of her real identity is up to you to decide. I think I wrote it pretty ambiguous in that sense.

"Sucy, what did you mix into my water today?!" Akko demands. "I couldn't stop scratching my arms during Professor Lukić's entire class!"

"I noticed. I guess I can consider that a success." Sucy does not look up from her note taking. Even as they walk through the hallways to the dining hall, she can multitask well enough to avoid any collisions and respond to Akko.

"That doesn't reassure me at all!"

As usual, Lotte isn't sure how she should cut into the conversation. Sucy and Akko are both impossible to control in their own ways. Lotte has learned to let them go about whatever they want and just follow along the best she can. There's never a dull day around them, so Lotte doesn't mind getting dragged along with their shenanigans.

Most of the time.

Lotte notices a certain trio walking ahead of them.

"Oh, there's Diana with Hannah and Barbara. I wonder if Barbara has any of the latest news on the next  _Night Fall_ volume?"

Akko perks up at a certain name. "Diana? Oh, that really is Diana. Sorry, you guys go ahead without me. I'm gonna talk to Diana for a bit."

Before either of the remaining members of the red team can say anything, Akko is already on her way to talk to the blue team.

Lotte and Sucy stand in the hallway, left behind but not necessarily feeling lonely about it.

"Have you noticed something different with Akko lately?" Lotte asks.

"Not really," Sucy replies. "She's her usual impulsive self."

"Doesn't she seem impulsive towards a certain  _someone_ more than usual?"

"I think you've read too much  _Night Fall_."

The two continue to the dining hall without Akko. As long as Akko is happy, the two don't mind what she does. At the same time, Akko fast-walks to catch up with the blue team and calls out to them.

"Hey guys!"

Hannah and Barbara turn around fully, while Diana only turns halfway.

"Oh, if it isn't just Akko," Hannah says. "What do you want this time?"

Akko blinks at the question.

(Oh yeah. What  _did_ I want to ask?)

Akko doesn't really have a particular reason to talk to the blue team. She just got a sudden urge to talk to a certain blonde witch right at that moment. She acted without thinking, and now she is in her current situation. Before she can make herself look (more) like an awkward dunce, Akko blurts out the first thing on her mind.

"Did you catch up on the stuff you missed when you were gone?"

( _That's_ the first thing out of my mouth?!)

Akko balks at her boldness just as much as Hannah and Barbara do. Diana looks genuinely surprised. But it isn't like Akko can take back her words. She's not skilled enough for a memory-erasing spell or a time-reversal spell.

For her part, Diana gives her a genuine answer. "Yes, everything is fine. You do not need to worry. The curriculum covered topics I had already familiarized myself with beforehand. There was no problem finishing the assigned coursework and understanding what was taught in the classes I was absent from."

Hannah and Barbara nod simultaneously. "Of course. It's Diana we're talking about. She was already ahead anyway. Missing a few days is nothing."

Of course Akko knows that. There's still a small part of her that knows Diana isn't as perfect as everyone wants her to be. That small part that her traitorous mouth decided to voice.

"Still though, I'm glad. Did everything work out with your family? Ah, sorry if I'm asking too much."

A warm feeling wells itself in Diana's chest. She isn't sure what to make of it, so she pushes the thought to the side and focuses on the conversation at hand.

"I do not mind," Diana answers, much to Hannah and Barbara's shock. "The situation was taken care of. There was a specific errand my grandfather requested I complete. I was able to accomplish the task without much trouble."

With her hands clasped behind her, no one notices Diana clench her right hand.

Akko sighs in relief. "That's good. I'm glad it didn't turn into a disaster like your last family reunion." Akko straightens her back rigidly when she realizes what she just implied. "N-Not that the Cavendishes are disasters or anything! Just with the whole evil aunt selling your stuff and the snakes and the… stuff."

(Why am I getting so flustered?!)

Diana decides to give Akko the benefit of the doubt and not comment on what is causing Akko to talk so much. "It is not like this one was any easier to deal with. But what is done is done. In any case, there is no need to worry about the House of Reinhardt's successor."

At this point, Hannah and Barbara remain speechless, watching the conversation between the Japanese and British witches.

"Hey Hannah, were they always this close?" Barbara asks.

"I have no idea, Barbara," Hannah answers. "But at least Diana looks happier now."

Barbara nods. Yes, that is always a good thing. Akko does have a way to make people smile. That much the two cannot deny.

"Oh right, your dad's side needs a heir too. Must be hard to be from two prestigious families."

"You know of the House of Reinhardt?" Diana is genuinely surprised. Because Akko is not from a family of witches and comes from a background lacking this sort of teaching, she didn't expect the Japanese witch to be familiar with one of the most influential families in the magic world. After all, Akko had no prior knowledge about the House of Cavendish before a few months ago.

"Yeah, Hannah and Barbara filled me in while you were gone. They're a family of knights, right?"

"Yes, I suppose that is what they call themselves. If the House of Cavendish specializes in healing and medicine, the congruent analogy for the House of Reinhardt would be specializations in combat and efficiency enhancement. They are the soldiers on the battlefield, whereas my mother's side would be the medical personnel, if you will."

A thought occurs to Akko. "Say, are you going to become the head of both the Cavendish family and your dad's family?"

"It is unlikely for me to become the head of both houses. The responsibility to lead two dominant houses is too much for a single person to bear. In any case, there is another suitable candidate for Grandfather to focus on. For now, my priorities are my studies here at Luna Nova and preparing myself to become a worthy head for the House of Cavendish."

"As expected from Diana. Your goals are really on another level."

"That is not to say wanting to use magic to make others happy is not a significant desire as well."

Akko smiles bashfully. The glint of the sunlight catches her attention toward Diana's chest. "Hey, that's a nice necklace. I've never seen you wear it before."

Diana looks down and fingers the dual rings intertwined and held together by the silver necklace around her neck. One of the rings is gold and engraved with a griffin. Its companion is a silver ring engraved with a unicorn standing on its hindlegs. Diana only recently started to wear it on her person at all times. She used to keep it in a box by her bedside, but now that is holding something else. She has also grown accustomed to wearing the jewelry around her neck since her visit to the Reinhardt Estate and the Regulus Caverns.

"Ah, this is a momento my father left me before he left on his last journey. All members of the House of Reinhardt have a totem they use to ground their specialized spell, the  _Magna Aestus_." A wistful expression crosses Diana's face. "It is the last gift I received from my father. I recall criticizing his workmanship before he left for the last time. It is not the best handmade item you can find, but it is the gift he made for me as a daughter of both the House of Cavendish and the House of Reinhardt. I would not trade it for anything else."

Akko feels bad for bringing up old memories, especially seeing Diana look so sad thinking about it.

Diana notices Akko's change in mood. "Do not worry, I have come to terms with my father's passing. My trip to the Reinhardt Estate a few weeks ago helped me fully accept his death. I can now wear his final gift to me with no lingering grief."

"That's… that's good." Akko decides to change the subject. Diana may say she's fine with it, but staying on the topic will get them nowhere. "Oh yeah, I just thought of something." She takes out one of the textbooks required for class. "This spell is confusing. Can you help me with it? If you have the time. I don't get it at all!"

And that is when Hannah and Barbara decide to step in.

"Akko! Stop bothering Diana!" Barbara says.

"Yeah. She's pretty busy, alright?" Hannah adds.

Diana holds up her hand. "It is fine. We were just heading to the dining hall to get supper. I can help you with the spell as we eat."

Hannah and Barbara stare at Diana, then at each other, in shock.

(Were they always this close?!)

Akko's face lights up. "Thanks, Diana!"

* * *

After everyone has their dinner, the students file go do what they have to before curfew. Most go back to their rooms, some go to the library to study, and some may linger around in different areas of the Luna Nova campus to relax after a long day.

For the professors, they get no such luxury. At least not for today.

"What did you want to discuss, Headmistress Holbrooke?" Professor Finneran asks, getting straight to the point.

The headmistress sits behind her desk with her hands clasped in front of her face. It is not a good sign if the older woman looks so worried.

"I am sure you all have noticed the effects of the Grand Triskelion's revival?" Holbrooke finally begins.

"Yes. Magic is restored to the world. Now anyone with the capabilities can use magic without worrying about a limited energy source. Thanks to Atsuko Kagari and her friends," Finneran says.

"Yes, there is indeed no need to worry about limitations. However, we now have an opposite problem."

"There is too much magical energy in the world that we cannot control," Ursula says. She gives a nervous laugh when all of the professors turn to look at her. "Ah, I've noticed that the philosopher's stone on top of its tower is overflowing with energy. It has nowhere to go, so it just clumps around the stone."

Holbrooke nods. "Professor Ursula is correct. With an unlimited source that can never run out and cannot be controlled, we now have a problem."

"What's the problem if we can cast as many spells as we want and fly anywhere?" Nelson asks.

"There may be those who have malicious intent and can cast dangerous spells. Now that there is no restriction on magic energy, many spells that were impossible to perform because of this constraint… are now possible to use," Ursula thinks out loud.

"That is one of the reasons for worry," Holbrooke says. "However, with the correct regulations, there is a way to control things before they get out of hand. The Ministry of Magic has already informed me that they will take responsibility for putting these regulations in place while we here at Luna Nova keep both the students and the staff under control."

"There seems to be something else on your mind, Headmistress," Finneran notices.

Holbrooke sighs. "You're right, Professor Finneran. Witches and other spellcasters can be controlled by rules. But the same cannot be said for creatures that are not human."

"What do you mean?"

"There are certain magical creatures who thrive off of magic energy. They more they have, the stronger they get. In the age of limited magical energy, that is why we did not see so many magical creatures about. They could not sustain themselves with such limited resources."

Finneran starts to understand what Holbrooke is getting at. "And now they are able to because there is no such restriction?"

"Precisely. Many can be dangerous, but their summonings are localized in specific locations. Seals are placed on them to prevent their revival in the case where a sudden surge of magical energy comes in contact with them. That is why there have been no reports of magical creatures suddenly appearing and going on a rampage. But many of these seals are old. I do not know how long ago they were placed and long they can last."

"Are there many?" Ursula asks.

"Seals like those are scattered all across the world. We even have some here in Luna Nova."

Ursula's eyes widen. "If these creatures manage to break their seals, the students will be in danger!"

That is precisely the reason for Holbrooke's worries. "And that is why I have called you all here. We will all begin maintaining the seals there are around campus. We should do this discretely; no need to worry the students."

"Are there any that are difficult to reach, such as in the underground areas?" Ursula asks.

Holbrooke blinks. "Excellent point, Professor Ursula. Yes, there are some in the underground tunnels. Thank you for bringing it up. Those have their own seals in place, but we should check on them just in case."

"Sealing the ones above campus is one thing. The ones undergound will take longer than just a few hours," Samantha Badcock comments. "If we are to do this without notifying the students of what we're doing, we cannot draw attention to ourselves."

"You bring up a good point, Professor Badcock." Holbrooke contemplates this for a moment. "Then we will delegate one of us to be responsible for the seals underground. The rest of us will take care of the ones above. Now, are there any suggestions for who should be responsible for such an important task?"

Unanimously, all eyes turn to fiery-haired professor who had brought up the possibility in the first place.

Ursula blinks. "E-Eh?! Me?!"

"Yes, of course. You were the one who reminded us of the possible danger. If I recall, you have some prior experience in the underground tunnels with Professor Croix during your years at Luna Nova."

Ursula winces. The underground tunnels are forbidden for students to enter. And Headmistress Holbrooke is not wrong when she says Ursula (back then Chariot) and Croix had ventured down there despite the rules.

The youngest professor sighs. She doesn't see anyway around this. Sometimes she wonders if the other professors purposefully single her out because she is the youngest.

"I do have some experience down in the tunnels…"

"Then it's settled. We can begin the sealing duties tomorrow. We should all get some rest tonight."

With their meeting done, Holbrooke excuses the professors. However, she calls to Ursula before she can leave.

"Professor Ursula, and how is Miss Kagari doing?"

"Akko? Oh, she's progressing wonderfully. Since she lifted off the ground, she's been able to fly on her broom for longer periods of time. She isn't able to fly very high or fast, but I'm sure she'll get to it soon!" Ursula pauses to think of some of Akko's other improvements. "Her metamorphosis magic is improving splendidly. Her magic in other subjects is also getting better, but not on the same speed. But she's getting there!"

Holbrooke smiles. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you're getting along with Miss Kagari."

Ursula senses there is more to the old woman's words than just its surface meaning. She gives her own sad smile.

"Yes, I'm glad too."

* * *

After saying goodnight to Hannah and Barbara, Diana once again opens her books and resumes her late night research. With her schoolwork completed, she now has time to focus on her side project. One that hasn't been giving her many results.

(The scar does not spread. Nor does it cause any pain or any other irregularities. That limits many of the possibilities, but also constrains it too much.)

There has been no change to the dark tan on her right palm over these past two weeks since she first saw it. The concealment spell  _Abscondam_ has also done its job to cover up the marring. The only time she has to reapply it is if she herself undoes the spell to look at the affliction.

Diana calls it a scar, but that is not necessarily the correct term for it. Scars have a distinct rough feeling to them; it is, afterall, skin that has been damaged and is healing over time. However, the tanned area on Diana's hand feels just like every other part on her body. The only difference is the darker skin color painting her original pale skin in a disconcerting pattern.

It is a strange marring of her skin that she cannot find an exact match to throughout her research. It does not deter her; if anything, it only worries her more. It is strange for there to be no known information about what has affected her at all.

(No, that is not true. There must be an answer. I simply do not have enough resources yet.)

All Diana knows is that the scar appears on her hand during the time she was in the Regulus Caverns. She does not know specifically when within that time frame. If the origin is from physical contact, then Diana can only think of a few things she touched while she was in the caverns. Her broom, her wand, the rocks of the earth that make up the cavern, Daniel, and the Brisingr. All of these Daniel also touched but he shows no sign of the same scarring.

At first, Diana considered the Brisingr as a high possibility. However, the only known curse placed on it was the Curse of Blades and it did not affect her when she gripped the Brisingr.

(There was that strange vision…)

But according to Daniel, Welkin and Matthew Reinhardt also physically touched the Brisingr and their bodies immediately converted into blades. That did not happen to Diana. The only change - if any - is the strange marring on her hand. The outcomes do not match. And no one has the answer.

Even Nurse Ophelia, the head healer at Luna Nova, is not sure what to make of it. Diana went to visit her the second day she returned to Luna Nova. During that visit, the woman tells her that the scarring is not a physical injury, which is why all spells and medication do not work. Before the nurse can worry further, Diana reassures her and says she will do her own research to find the reason for the affliction. That seems to calm the woman; she too holds Diana in high regard and believes the ace of Luna Nova will have no trouble finding the answers she needs.

But two weeks have passed and Diana has not made any significant progress. At this rate, she will exhaust all of Luna Nova's available resources. If Luna Nova does not have the information she needs, Diana may have no choice but to turn to the old records collected by the House of Cavendish.

She has already tried a few curse removal spells off the top of her head. One of them being  _Ennor Fiendinorr_ , the spell she used to prevent her aunt and cousins from turning into trees. However, none of them changed the scar.

There is not much Diana can do except continue with her research. There is an option to leave it be and focus on her studies, but the unsettling feeling growing stronger in her every day prevents her from doing so. There is a small, lingering feeling of unease that tells her that leaving it alone and ignoring the problem will cause dangerous consequences in the future. She has no basis for this feeling; it is only her intuition. But it is better to be safe than sorry.

Two hours into the night passes and still Diana sees no progress. She removes her gaze from the book in front of her and decides to take a short break.

On the corner of her desk closer to her bed is a small box. She picks it up and opens it to take out the item inside. Putting the box down, she examines the cross pattée necklace that once belonged to her father.

Since she found the ornament in the Regulus Caverns, Diana keeps it in the small box on her desk. She does not carry it with her wherever she goes, but keeps it close enough so she knows where it is. She could have placed it on her father's resting site back at the Reinhardt Estate. However, there is a certain location Diana believes she should return this necklace to instead. So until that time comes, she will safeguard the necklace.

Diana lets her thoughts wander to the previous owner of the necklace. She tries to remember the last time she saw Arthur Reinhardt and the promise he had made to both her and her mother.

" _It is for the best. There is a chance I will be able to bring something back to help your mother. I promise I will not be gone long this time."_

" _Then I will do my best to improve it. When I return, I'll make a better one for you. Or, I can even show you how to make your own."_

" _Take care of your mother for me. And do your best as the next heir. Whether that is for the House of Reinhardt or the House of Cavendish, that is for you to decide in the near future. For now, simply smile for me. And I will be back soon."_

" _I will be back soon," he whispered to them both. "I swear it."_

" _Of course. I have never let you down, now have I?"_

Broken promises. Diana supposes the chances of failure were high. At the time, she would not have known that. Biased by a daughter's love for her father, Diana did not fully understand the dangers and the impossible situation Arthur was throwing himself into. Perhaps her mother was not fully aware either.

Arthur Reinhardt threw his life away for a mythical cure that was never meant to be used. On one hand, Diana understands his intense desire to prolong the life of his wife and her mother. It is something that was out of her capabilities as a child. Perhaps even now she does not have the ability to cure the Sarcoidosis disease that plagued her mother. Yet, there is also a small part of her that is upset that her father chose to be selfish and leave his family.

Diana places her free hand on the bridge of her nose.

(I am thinking too much about this. I have already told Akko that I am at peace. And yet…)

Perhaps it is easier to lie to others than to herself.

Nevertheless, it is better not to dwell upon matters of the past. Diana places the cross pattée necklace back into the box and puts it back to where it was before. Looking at the time, she decides to call it a night. With her mind in disarray, it is probably better for her to get some rest instead of trying to continue her research with her attention elsewhere.

Even Diana Cavendish knows her limits.

Diana turns off the small light on her desk and burrows underneath her covers. She closes her eyes and prepares to fall into the darkness of sleep.

…

…

…

Only to open her eyes and find herself surrounded by the colors of nature.

(Where…is this?)

Diana looks down and sees that she is still in her bathrobe and clothes she wore to sleep. She is not even wearing any shoes. She had just closed her eyes to sleep. She does not understand how she can be in a completely different location in such a short time.

(Is this a dream?)

That can be the only explanation. In any case, Diana starts to walk around the dreamscape to see if she can find anything else. If there is another person, she can ask them some questions. If not, she can pass the time until she wakes up.

The lush, green grass feels cool against her bare feet. The softness makes walking without any footwear bearable for the time being. It is almost as if she is walking on carpet. The blue sky is adorned with soft white clouds littered across the sky. A cool breeze blows through her hair, calming her lingering unease. She cannot see the sun, but it is a bright and clear day. The landscape reminds her of the hills by the Cavendish Manor. Small mounds are scattered throughout the world. They are not difficult to traverse and gives the landscape a sense of uniqueness.

Still, there are no signs of life other than herself. As she keeps walking, Diana sees no end to the scenery. It is like an infinite stretch of greenery that runs as far as her eyes can see.

(Perhaps I will wake up before I reach the end.)

The possibility is highly probable. If this really is a dream, it is possible for the landscape to stretch to infinity. After all, there are no limits in dreams.

However, Diana starts to feel a change before she sees it. The air suddenly feels colder than it did before. Looking up at the sky, she notices a dark tint that is not present in the space she just traveled from.

Curious, Diana picks up the pace and walks toward the anomaly. As she gets closer, she sees a certain point in the greenery switch to darkness. The bright blue sky becomes midnight dark. She can no longer seen the grass covering the slopes. A thick layer of pure white snow falls from the sky and covers the ground. Even the wind is stronger in that part of the world; it billows against the snow to create a light blizzard.

Diana clenches her right hand, as if her body remembers the last time she saw this scenery.

(This place… from back in the cavern…)

A fleeting image during the penultimate time. This anomaly is the landscape she saw when she gripped the Brisingr back in the Regulus Caverns. The only difference now is she is on the other side and lacking the previously held item. She can also move of our own volation.

Despite her state of undress, Diana does not feel too uncomfortable by the change in climate. Like the last time she saw this scenery, she shivers once but that is all. It is an unrealistic reaction to have against the cold.

(I suppose this is a dream, after all.)

What puzzles her is how the landscape switches from her green to the dark winter ahead. Instead of a gradual change, she can clearly see the boundary where snow and grass, day and night, separate. It is as if someone put two different parts of the world together like trying to put two boxes of different kinds together side by side.

Diana walks up to the boundary. She reaches up with a hand and tries to grab at a falling piece of snow. Before she can cross over, her hand is repelled by an invisible force.

(I cannot cross over?)

"Oh, so you cannot go across either."

The unexpected voice startles her. Diana instinctively reaches for her wand, but realizes that she does not have anything on her person.

When she looks up, she can see a figure walking towards her with their arms held up as a gesture of faith.

"I apologize for startling you. You are the first person I have come across since I first came here. Actually, seeing a clear sky after so long of this darkness is rather new to me as well. It is a nice change."

Diana frowns. "I'm sorry, I do not understand. Where are we? And who are you?"

As the figure comes closer, Diana begins to make out distinctive features. It appears to be a human with broad shoulders and a tall gait, although the strange shadowy protrusions from their body have her wondering if they truly are human. Judging by this and their voice, Diana assumes this person is an adult male. There is a noticeable limp in his walk as he comes closer.

But there is one thing bothering Diana.

(Why does his voice sound so familiar?)

"Truthfully, I cannot give you an answer. I do not know where we are either. I cannot even tell you how long I have been here. But you are the first living thing I have come across. I wonder if there is anyone else."

The man reaches the boundary. Within this close proximity and the light from her side, she can see that her assumptions are correct. The man is easily at least half a head taller than her. His blonde hair is cut short and messy with short sideburns down the side of his face. An aged scar runs horizontal across the bridge of his nose. Only one blue eye is open, the other closed due to a wound of unknown origins.

What worries Diana are his severe injuries. The protrusions from his body that she noticed before are actually numerous blades stabbed into multiple areas of his body. Blood runs freely from many injury sites, staining his already broken armor. The most serious wound looks to be the one on his right eye. Half of his face is covered by the blood running from that area alone.

(With so much blood… how is he still alive? Not to mention the amount of pain the injuries must be causing him…)

"You…"

Diana realizes that the stranger is also staring at her. His already haggard parlor goes white upon seeing her. It is as if he has seen a ghost.

"Bern...adette…?"

That is a name Diana does not expect to come from the stranger. Before she can question him, the man shakes his head and mutters to himself.

"No, you look too young to be her. There are slight differences that do not match." His eye widens. "Unless…"

The reason for the familiarity of his voice coincides with the sudden memories of a man she has not seen in over ten years. The last time Diana saw him was when she was still young, but she remembers seeing this man in old photographs that her mother used to share with her.

But even if she cannot remember how he looks, Diana certainly recalls the sound of his voice. A warm, soothing voice that envelops her in a powerful embrace, keeping her safe. One that she believed could chase anyway any haunting thoughts she had as a child.

One that she has missed for the past ten years.

Together, they say the words hanging from their lips.

"Father…?"

"Diana?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't get rid of Arthur that easily XD But is he dead? Is he alive? Who knows? Certainly not Diana LOL.
> 
> And we're back to weekly chapters on Sundays XD I hope I can keep this up; I didn't know I'd have this much work this quarter fml. Why is lab equivalent to two classes?! I'm not even getting paid for this!
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> I picture Diana and Arthur's reunion in this chapter to be similar to that one Fate/stay night opening where Shirou and Archer walk closer together and their respective versions of Unlimited Blade Works clash. Though not as antagonistic lol. I think the opening is for the visual novel, not one of the anime TV series.


	3. Act I.ii. On the Precipice Between Worlds - Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Diana talks with her dead father, who may or may not be just a figment of her imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana didn't get to talk to her missing father back in Heart of Iron, so she gets a chance in this story =D Or is she actually talking to him? Diana really needs to get this stuff sorted out.

"I… I do not understand."

Diana does not have the answer to her father's confusion. She cannot even believe what is right in front of her. Her father, whose passing she has just come to terms with, is apparently standing right in front of her.

Her supposedly  _deceased_ father.

"How… How are you here?" she asks.

Arthur Reinhardt shakes his head. "I do not know. The last thing I remember is attempting to leave the Regulus Caverns with the Elixir of Life in my hand…" His eyes widen as his body tenses. He looks down at the mass of injuries on his person. "Ah, that would explain all of this."

"Your injuries?"

"I think my body was turning into blades as I tried to leave with the Elixir. There was a woman - I do not know of her name - who said the curse will continue to spread rapidly if I held on to the Elixir." Arthur clenches his bloody hand. "But I could not leave without it. I had to take that cure back to Bernadette…!"

Looking closer, Diana can see that the blades protruding from his body are not actually from external weapons, but coming from  _within_ him. It is as if parts of his own muscle and bone have converted to steel itself.

If anything, it is even more painful to look at with this in mind than thinking the cause is due to external stabbing.

It reminds her of the brief hallucination she went through in the Regulus Caverns after touching the Brisingr. The pain of having her body turn to blades, crying in pain until she choked on steel itself. It is a sensation she wishes she can forget.

There is one thing Diana wants to confirm first.

"Father, was the last time you saw me when you gave me this?"

Diana lifts the necklace of intertwined rings from her bathrobe. She shows it to Arthur, whose eyes widen at the gift.

"You kept it…" he gasps.

"You gave me this ten years ago," Diana says. "Ten years ago, that was the last time anyone saw or heard of you."

"Ten…" Arthur gapes at her. "Bernadette… your mother, how is your mother?!"

Diana looks away. "Mother passed away eight years ago. Two years after you disappeared."

Arthur's face crumbles. It looks like his legs are about to give out from underneath him. Everything he has worked for, the strength keeping him standing and moving despite the pain and suffering, all of that is gone in that instant.

"Bernadette… she is dead…?"

It is strange for Diana to watch the father she has not seen in ten years in front of her, covered in injuries and half turned to steel, come to the realization that everything he worked toward was for naught.

"I…" Arthur covers his face with one hand. "I'm sorry…! For breaking my promise…!"

"Mother did not resent you," Diana finds herself saying. "If anything, I believe she knew and accepted your fate far earlier than any of us. She… she died with a smile on her face. She mentioned that she missed you, but I do not believe she was sad during her passing."

"You were there when she…?"

Diana takes in a shaky breath. But her words to not falter. "I wanted to be there with her. Before I no longer had that opportunity."

It is dark, but Diana thinks she can see a few tears leak from Arthur's eyes.

"She kept telling me not to pursue a cure. She said it would be best for me to stay with her, with you, and simply enjoy what little time we had together. I… I should have listened to her. I suppose she was always right. I am a fool."

Diana shakes her head. "What is done, is done. Mother is no longer alive, and I believe you as well."

There is nothing they can do. Turning back time is out of the question. Decisions were made, and those decisions have their own consequences. It is regretful that both her parents are dead, but there is nothing that can be done about it now. Diana has come to terms with that. Now her father, or whoever or whatever this is, needs to as well.

Arthur smiles sadly. "You are right. Well, if anything, I am glad my daughter grew up to be a logical woman. It is a good thing you inherited your mother's common sense and not mine."

Diana chooses not to comment on that. Remembering her mother and father's teasing will only make it harder for her emotions to remain clear.

"Yes, I remember the curse overcoming me." Arthur clenches his fist. "My body completely changed into swords. I should be dead."

"And yet, I am standing here speaking to you as if both time and circumstance have no meaning."

Arthur gestures to the boundary and the world around him. "I do not suppose you can make sense of any of this then?"

No, she cannot. The lack of answers to anything, this reality and in the real world throughout her research, is starting to pull at her patience.

Arthur frowns. "What do  _you_ remember last?"

"I was preparing for bed." Diana indicates her night clothes. "My best assumption is that all of this is a dream. However…" She looks at the world around her. "This all seems too vivid to be a dream."

"It is possible for all of this to be a dream. Our minds are capable of conjuring the strangest of illusions. This is especially true during sleep."

"I suppose. Then… you are a figment of my imagination and you are not truly here?"

Arthur looks down at his clenched fist. "I do not know the answer to that. All of this feels real, just as you said. I feel the lightheadedness and pain of my injuries, yet I have wandered this wintery landscape for who knows how long and still hold my life. Even standing here now, the sensation of steel rubbing against one another in my body tries to drive me insane. If this truly is all conjured by your imagination, forgive me but you are crueler than I would have expected."

"I cannot control what my subconscious wants to create."

Arthur hums but says nothing else.

The two fall into silence. Diana surveys the two differing landscapes. As far as her eyes can see, there is a clear distinctive boundary between the two landscapes. She assumes that the invisible barrier that prevents either her or Arthur from crossing to the other side stretches across the boundary as well.

Arthur's faltering voice finally breaks the silence.

"So… how- how have you been? Since then?"

The question takes Diana by surprise. Perhaps it is her subconscious desire to speak to her father again, but this dream is more interactive than what she initially assumes it would be.

She decides to indulge in the dream and answer him honestly.

"Everything is fine. It was difficult to adjust after mother passed away, but Anna has been of much help along the way."

Arthur's eye lights up. "Oh, Anna you say? She is still around? That woman would never leave me alone. Said I was always dragging your mother into trouble. She must be an old woman by now."

"Truthfully, I have not spoken to Anna for some time. There is little time to visit home when I am at Luna Nova."

"The school for witches? You're attending that school?" Arthur smiles with pride. "I am glad my daughter grew up to be so studious!"

Even if this is a dream, Diana feels her heart surge with happiness at the praise. She does not mind the compliments from her professors and classmates, but approval from family is a rare treasure she does not always receive. She does not remember the last time she has had a decent conversation with her aunt and cousins without everything turning for the worst.

"Yes. It has been an… interesting experience." Diana smiles wistfully at the memories she has made these past few months.

The expression warms Arthur's heart. It is good that Diana seems to be holding up well.

(Well, she probably had to. I was not there for her for ten years and Bernadette's passing must have left her no choice but to grow up much faster than a normal child. I just hope Daryl did not give her too much stress. She never did see eye to eye with Bernadette.)

"I remember you were always so fascinated with magic. Always thinking of how it can be used to help others. It is an aspect of your mother's that I was glad to see in you as well."

"Learning more about magic and its traditions have changed my views to a certain degree. However, I am not opposed to the idea of using magic to bring happiness to others."

Akko's smiling face comes to mind. The girl who came to Luna Nova with no talent for magic at all and knew nothing of the history or traditions that a normal witch should know. Yet, Akko tried her best and persevered to reach her dream. She proved everyone - Diana included - wrong about their expectations for her. In the end, Akko was able to unlock all Seven Words of Arcturus and revive the Grand Triskelion. A feat no normal witch can do.

All because she started off with the desire to follow Shiny Chariot to bring smiles to everyone using magic. And in the end, developed her own dream to become a splendid witch in her own right to help others.

(Since when did I come to rely on Akko's presence to ground me so much?)

Diana does not know the answer to that. When did this all begin? When Akko believed she could become both the head of the House of Cavendish and attend Luna Nova at the same time? Or was it earlier? During the Pappiliodya incident where Akko corrected her misassumptions? When she saw how much Akko refused to give up during the broom relay? Or was it during Akko's brilliant display of magic during the Samhain Festival? Diana does not know the answer to that.

However, she does know that Akko has become an irreplaceable person in her life.

(We have come a long way since our first introductions.)

"Magic has also been restored to the world," Diana adds. "There is no need to rely on a philosopher's stone to cast spells anymore."

"That is great! With unlimited magic, we don't have to keep carrying around philosopher stones as batteries to power their magic." Arthur chuckles "I would have liked to see that."

"Yes, it was convenient not having to worry about any limits on magic. Especially during the journey down the Regulus Caverns."

Arthur's face pales. "The Regulus Caverns? You were there? What were you doing down there?"

"Grandfather requested Daniel and I to retrieve the Brisingr. Without it, the House of Reinhardt could not elect a new successor."

Arthur growls. "Father sent  _children_ into that place?! Why did he not send Welkin or go himself?"

It has been a while since Diana has seen her father angry. Coupled with his severe injuries and the scar across his eye, Arthur resembles a demon ready to attack.

"Uncle Welkin and his sons were the first to find the Brisingr in the Regulus Caverns. However, when Uncle Welkin and Matthew tried to take the Brisingr, their bodies turned into swords and shattered. Daniel did not make the attempt after seeing this and returned to Grandfather to relay what he had seen."

Arthur's eyes widen. "Welkin and Matthew turned to swords? Welkin and Matthew are dead?" He rubs a hand across his face. "They turned to swords… so the curse affected them as well? Simply because they touched the Brisingr? My God, how many people have I damned?"

"Grandfather believed the Brisingr was testing those who wished to take it. He requested me to go because he believed I was the true heir to the House of Reinhardt as your only daughter."

"And you are alive? You did not turn to swords?"

Diana disregards the brief vision she had when she touched the Brisingr.

"Yes, I am alive. My body is still of flesh and bone."

Arthur releases a deep exhale. "Of course Father would word it that way. The Brisingr has the ability to reject a choice for the next heir, but not in such a fashion. It does not have the ability to turn people into blades if they touch it. That is a separate curse from the Elixir of Life."

"The final challenge?"

Arthur nods. "I overcame four challenges on my way through the Regulus Caverns. A barrier, a riddle, a dragon, and a rain of swords. However, I could not overcome the final challenge. It is a curse that activates upon touching the Elixir of Life. I believe it was to prevent anyone from taking it out of the cavern at all." Arthur clicks his tongue. "An impossible goal. I see why the records worded it as such."

(It is fortunate that Daniel did not take the Elixir, then.)

"And yet, you still chose to pursue the Elixir." Diana does not say this with condescension. It is simply a fact.

"If I had known the final challenge would prevent anyone from taking the Elixir despite overcoming the previous challenges, I would have decided otherwise."

"Father, the definition of 'impossible' means it cannot be achieved by any means."

Arthur groans. "I see you have grown up to inherit Bernadette's need to point out my absurd and twisted common sense."

Suddenly, the world begins to shift. As Diana blinks a few times to clear her vision, it only grows darker and blurrier.

Until she opens her eyes and sees the ceiling to her room instead of Arthur Reinhardt and a wintery landscape.

Diana sits up slowly in bed. She checks the time and sees that it is around the time for her to wake up and get ready for the day. It is a bit earlier than the time Hannah and Barbara wake up, but she prefers having the extra time without having to rush or worry.

(So it was all just a dream then?)

But unlike the past few weeks, she can remember the dream clearly. The green hills and calm on one side. The dark skies and falling snow on the other. Her father with his body partially turned to swords, standing on the other side of the boundary. The conversation she had with him. All of that she recalls as clearly as any Luna Nova text she has studied.

As Diana lifts her covers to leave her bed and get ready for the day, she notices something peculiar on her right hand. The surprise makes her immediately reach for her wand and dispel the concealment spell she has in place.

"What…?"

The dark tan on her right hand is no longer limited to just a small portion of her palm and the back of her hand. Growing from its original length, it is now long enough to start wrapping around her wrist and completely cover her thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a father-daughter reunion? XD
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> I have "I'm going to make Diana suffer, aren't I?" word-for-word in my outline. Gives everyone (including myself) a sense of how much BS I'm going to make Diana go through. I guarantee there is no major canon character death. I swear. OCs though are fair game.


	4. Act I.iii. The Magic World Has Too Many Dragons - Wyvern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Diana and Akko like to run off toward danger instead of away from it, and their friends can only follow behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter a day early. Why? Because THE HEAVEN'S FEEL MOVIE COMES OUT IN JAPAN AND ASLKDFJSKLFJSD I WANT TO WATCH IT SADKFJASLKDJFDLSK AHHHH.
> 
> Also to celebrate completing my final report. But mainly THE HEAVEN'S FEEL MOVIE ASASKLFJOIEWAFSIODA
> 
> Anyway, onto some little witch shenanigans.
> 
> EDIT: My original draft had Ursula/Chariot flying around on a broom. What a terrible blunder. I have since fixed this problem.

It takes awhile for Akko to actually start looking forward to classes at Luna Nova every day. She's slowly starting to learn that wanting to do things a certain way based on her own preferences does not necessarily allow her to reach her goals. Tradition and innovation are both necessary to become a good witch even if every witch has a different goal.

_"When traditional and modern powers mingle, the gate to an unseen world will open."_

That is the meaning of the fifth word,  _Sybilladura Lelladybura_ , of the Seven Words of Arcturus, after all.

After learning the meaning of the fifth word and about Diana's aspirations, Akko tries to be more open to the older ways of magic and how they can come in handy.

It doesn't mean the classes aren't  _boring_  though.

Even the professors' scolding and threats of detention don't help to keep her awake and focused. It's all on her own willpower. While has been improving somewhat, some old habits take more time to change.

However, if there's one class Akko is always enthusiastic about, it is Professor Ursula's class. Ursula has always been helpful and kind to Akko, so the positive energy facilitates Akko's own desire to pay attention for her mentor's sake. Uncovering Ursula's identity as Chariot and overcoming the emotional trauma that came with it only improve her efforts in Ursula's class.

Which is why Akko immediately deflates when Professor Finneran announces that she will be acting as their temporary substitute for Professor Ursula's class.

"Man, and they have to pick  _Finneran_  of all people," Akko groans.

"It can't be helped. I'm sure Professor Ursula wouldn't miss class unless it was for something important," Lotte says.

"But I wanted to show Professor Ursula how much I improved with  _Murowa_! Diana helped me a lot yesterday and I think I can actually hit something on my own now!"

"The offensive spell?" Lotte looks impressed. "That's a hard spell. Not a lot of witches can perform it well enough to do significant damage. Diana is one of the few exceptions, but when isn't she?"

Sucy squints at Akko. "And you said  _Diana_  helped you with it? Is that what you were talking to her about yesterday?"

Akko laughs nervously. "Yeah, among other things."

It isn't uncommon for students to ask Diana Cavendish for help. She is, after all, one of the most talented witches in Luna Nova despite her age. A lot of people are even calling her the Ace of Luna Nova.

But it's rare for Akko to ask Diana. She usually goes to Professor Ursula first or tries it all on her own. At least, that is how it was before.

Sucy looks at Lotte. "Maybe you were right."

Akko looks between the two. It's almost as if her teammates are having a secret, silent conversation without her.

"Eh? What did I miss this time?"

* * *

Said missing professor is currently two thousand meters below the surface of Luna Nova covered in sweat and grime. After spending a better part of the day down in the deepest levels of Luna Nova, Ursula is ready to return to sunlight and take a nice, hot bath.

(To be responsible is to suffer…)

She's already gone through most of the seals; only a few are left. Although most of them are old and weakened with time, none of the creatures sealed have emerged from their slumber. Most likely, the attraction from the new abundance of magic isn't strong enough to pull them out and break the seals. And the deeper underground she goes, Ursula knows the chances of a strong attraction to the unlimited supply of magic above ground is even less likely.

(Just a few more and then I can sleep for the next ten hours.)

The task would have been easier if Ursula still had the ability to fly. But thanks to Wagandea's pollen, Ursula is forced to traverse the entirety of the underground labyrinth on foot. It makes her wonder how sadistic the other faculty members are for volunteering her to this duty despite knowing her handicap.

She kneels down to the ground and rubs away the dust covering a white magic circle on the ground. She closes her eyes and channels some magic energy into the seal to strengthen it. She does her best to be careful so that no energy leaks out for the sealed creature to absorb instead.

" _Es ist gros_.  _Es ist klein_.  ** _Dauernd_**."

The magic circle glows white, then green, and finally white again. Once the light dies and Ursula is certain the spell has worked, she takes her hand off and opens her eyes.

"Only one more…"

The last one is the deepest seal in the underground. Ursula brushes off some dust on her clothes and starts off in that direction.

The deeper underground she goes, the more she notices the air become stifling. Progressing further from the surface only takes her closer to the Earth's core, which radiates heat at temperatures beyond comprehension. The rising temperature can even be felt so far away is a testament to its dangerous heat.

Ursula wipes the sweat dripping from her face with the sleeve of her uniform.

(Even if I'm going deeper, this temperature is a little too hot…)

An unexpected roar shakes the foundations of the tunnel. It catches her off guard and throws her off balance. But Ursula manages to right herself before she falls flat onto her bottom.

"What-?!"

(Oh no, this isn't good!)

Ursula speeds toward the sound as fast as her human body can take her. The closer she gets, the more she can feel the heat and a growing sense of unease in the pit of her stomach.

The entire underground shakes with the force of an earthquake. Rubble falls from all around her, forcing her to maneuver around the falling rocks and impede her speed. Still, she does her best to reach her destination in time.

But by the time she arrives, she is already too late.

(Oh no, is it heading towards the surface?!)

The implications of that come to her right away.

"Everyone is in danger!"

* * *

(Almost… there…)

Classes are almost done for the day. The sun is beginning to set. For the students, it is a relief to finally be done after a long day. For Akko, there's that along with the great idea of filling her stomach with some good food.

(So hungry…)

She's so hungry that it's a miracle no one has heard her rumbling stomach yet. Or if they have, surprising that no one has commented on it.

As the professor continues lecturing on the history of magic during the first hundred years after the time of the Nine Olde Witches, Akko feels her eyelids growing heavier to accompany the growling of her stomach. Sleepiness and hunger are not good combinations.

(Just a few more minu-?!)

The ground begins to shake. Actually, that isn't entirely correct either.  _Everything_  starts to tremble due to an unseen force. Their desks, the walls, the items in the room, the entire building rumbles with tremendous force. It does not subside; it only grows stronger with each passing second.

"What's going on?"

"Earthquake?"

"Students, calm yourselves!" the professor says. "This should be over soo-?!"

The rippling effect of a large force spreads throughout the entire campus. It's strong enough to throw everyone out of their seats. From the window, the students catch a glance of a blur emerging from the ground at a speed that rivals a rocket.

"Is that…?"

"A dragon?!"

The huge monster soaring through the skies is what looks to be a dragon. Its giant black wings look strong enough to blow over any rider on their brooms no matter their level of skill. The dragon has no pair of arms, only the pair of wings on its back. The dark hide on its back protecting its body contrasts with its red underbelly. A pair of twisting, red horns adorns the top of its head. The numerous spines on its flexible tail imply instant death if it strikes anyone straight on.

The force of the dragon's roar shatters the glass panes of the campus. Everyone quickly covers their ears before they go deaf.

Most of the students begin to panic. The professor does her best to calm them down, but the most she can do is keep them in one place so they do make it harder to account for themselves.

As all of this is happening, a certain blonde witch stares at the dragon. It is strange for a magical creature to appear out of nowhere, let alone from underground. All of the creatures underground should be sealed and left dormant. For one to appear at this moment is an unusual occurrence.

Memories of a similar beast she faced a few weeks ago comes to mind. It is the only explanation she can think of at the moment.

(If that is the case, then conventional magic will not work on it!)

Diana unsheathes her wand and hops out of the broken window toward the dragon. With the professor busy with the other girls, she does not notice one missing student.

However, the same cannot be said for certain other witches.

Akko opens her eyes after the dragon stops roaring. From the corner of her eye, she sees a flash of long blonde hair before it is suddenly gone, too far for her to see.

"Was that…?" Akko looks around and notices that the blue team is missing their third member.

"Hannah, Barbara, where's Diana?" Akko asks the two who are still clenching their eyes shut.

They open their eyes and realize Diana really isn't with them.

"Wha- she was right next to us a few seconds ago!" Hannah says.

"Where could she have gone with all of this going on?!" Barbara wonders.

"I think I saw her running out of the classroom just now," Akko says. She points in the direction she thinks she saw Diana running toward.

Barbara gasps. "But that's toward the dragon!"

Akko blinks at her. "Eh? Isn't that the  _opposite_  of where she should go?!"

"Well, it is Diana," Sucy says from next to her. "She probably thinks she can do something about this situation. Even though this might be impossible even for her."

Akko takes out her own wand and starts running out of the classroom. "I'm going to go help her!"

Before anyone can stop her, Akko is already out of the classroom without catching the professor's attention.

"Sucy, we can't just leave Akko alone!" Lotte says and runs after her impulsive teammate.

Sucy sighs. "Akko sure knows how to drag people to their deaths." Nevertheless, she follows Lotte out of the classroom, leaving Hannah and Barbara behind.

* * *

As the dragon's form starts to become larger, Diana notices that a few of the professors have gathered a safe distance away from the great beast. They appear to be discussing what should be done about the dragon. The professors gathered together are the headmistress, Finneran, Badcock, Nelson, and Lukić.

"What is going on?" Diana asks them when she comes close enough.

The professors look shocked to see her. But they do not have time to be surprised.

"The dragon came from underground," Finneran replies to her. "No matter what spells we threw at it, none of them did any damage."

(Just like that time.) Diana thinks to herself.

From the corners of their eyes, they notice someone emerge from the giant crater the dragon shot out of. The bright red hair is unmistakable; it's Professor Ursula covered entirely in sweat, grime, and soot.

Ursula gasps at the dragon flying around the sky.

(It's bigger than I thought it'd be!)

She notices the gathered professors when she looks down to see if there is anyone nearby. Ursula runs up to them as fast as her fatigued body allows her.

"Professor Ursula, I thought we instructed you to maintain the seals underground!" Finneran scolds.

It takes Ursula a good few minutes to catch her breath. She may have above average stamina, but that does not mean she isn't human. Strengthening seals in an underground area that spans hundreds of acres in just a few hours is already a feat in itself. The fact that Ursula can still stand is amazing.

But no one has the time or mental space to comment on that with a  _giant dragon_  circling the school.

Ursula bows her head. "I managed to strengthen most of them, but this one broke before I could reach it. I never would have thought it'd be the dragon Luna Nova houses!"

Diana decides she will have to ask the professors about what they mean by maintaining the seals. For now, she focuses on the problem at hand.

"If I am correct, then magic and physical attacks will be of no use," she tells the professors. "Its wounds from physical attacks will heal within a minute while it will absorb any source of magic it can. It will only grow stronger."

"Diana, how do you know this?" Holbrooke asks.

"I encountered something similar a few weeks ago during my leave of absence. However, the circumstances were different from our current situation."

"Then how do we stop it?" Badcock asks.

"I was able to negate the magic maintaining the dragon's form using  _Luna Lana_  with help from my cousin." Diana looks up at the dragon circling around Luna Nova, as if it is waiting for a good opportunity to strike. "However, that was in an enclosed cavern. I am not sure the same method will work out in the open."

Finneran places her hand on her chin as she thinks about this. " _Luna Lana_  you say? Yes, that seems to be the right course of action. However, we do have the problem of unlimited magic just as you said."

"How about reapplying the original seal that was placed on the wyvern?" Ursula suggests. "It was able to hold the dragon before. If we can weaken it enough to seal it, we don't have to worry about it immediately reforming itself."

"That could work. Good thinking, Professor Ursula," Holbrooke says. "The original seal required five witches to perform.  _Luna Lana_  requires two witches as well. We have just enough witches to seal the dragon."

"Actually, we're short one," Nelson says. When the others look at her in confusion, she elaborates, "I'm good at flying, but sealing magic ain't something I'm familiar with. Even if you tell me the spell, I probably can't perform it with you all."

Holbrooke frowns. "That is a problem. Sealing magic requires all of the spellcasting witches to be in harmony with one another, just like  _Luna Lana_  does. If all five of us seal the dragon, that only leaves Diana to perform  _Luna Lana_. An impossible feat."

Diana thinks back to the harrowing situation in the Regulus Caverns where she was forced to perform  _Luna Lana_  by herself to save her cousin. With this wyvern much stronger than the dragon in the cavern, she does not think she will be able to perform the spell successfully this time.

But it seems not all hope is lost. Unexpected opportunities always pop up at the most convenient of moments.

"Diana! Professor Ursula!" Akko calls out. She skids to a stop besides Diana and the other professors. "Whoa, that's a really big dragon!"

"That's actually a wyvern," Lotte corrects from behind her. "See? It only has a pair of wings and legs. No extra pair of arms."

"You girls! What are you doing here?!" Finneran scolds. "You should be taking cover with everyone else! It is dangerous out here!"

Akko tries to protest. "But Diana-!"

"No buts!" Finneran shakes her head. "I swear, Atsuko Kagari you are always looking for trouble."

"Actually, this might be a good sign," Ursula says. "Akko can perform  _Luna Lana_  with Diana."

Everyone looks at Ursula with gaping faces. Even Diana is surprised.

" _Luna Lana_? What's that?" Akko asks.

"A highly advanced negation spell used between two witches," Lotte explains. "But why would we need that spell?"

"The dragon cannot be defeated by normal methods," Ursula says. "According to Diana, it will absorb all magic energy thrown its way and heal all wounds within a few moments. Therefore, a negation spell on the magic sustaining its form is our only option for us to seal it."

"Eh? How do you know this, Diana?" Akko wonders.

"There is no time for idle chatter," Finneran says. "Professor Ursula, if you believe Miss Kagari can perform  _Luna Lana_  successfully, then we have no choice but to place our faith in her. However, does she even know how to cast the spell?"

All eyes turn to Akko.

"Don't look at me. I've never even heard of this Luna Laba until today."

" _Luna Lana_."

"Yeah that."

Finneran sighs. "We are doomed. At this rate, the chances of success may be higher if Diana performs the spell with anyone else. Miss Manbavaran, Miss Yanson, how familiar are you with the spell?"

Both Lotte and Sucy shake their heads.

"Not at all," they reply simultaneously.

"But I think Akko can do it," Lotte says. "Akko and Diana used the Shiny Rod's bow form together to stop the missile before. Doesn't that also need them to be in sync with each other?"

Ursula nods. "Yes, you're absolutely right. Akko can do it. Akko is the best person to harmonize with Diana."

Lotte brings up a good point. Even Diana cannot refute that logic.

At the same time, Akko stares at her friend and mentor with in astonishment. It feels good to receive compliments from both of them. She knows that her friends are supportive of her, but hearing it directly and seeing how much faith they have in her makes her feel many happy feelings. It really makes her not want to let any of them down.

"Then let us go with this plan," Diana says. "We will not know of the results until we try."

The dragon's roar brings them out of their conversation. It seems it has picked its next target: the philosopher's stone held at the Luna Nova tower.

"How will we teach Miss Kagari the spell and stop the dragon at the same time?!" Badcock asks in panic.

"We will have to distract the dragon as long as we can," Ursula says. "But we five can't do that if we are to seal it right after  _Luna Lana_  is casted. We don't have enough witches for this."

"Distractions? We can do that." Amanda and the rest of the green team make themselves known. Amanda's grin is brimming with confidence. "All we gotta do is cause some trouble, right?"

Finneran does not know how many more disobedient students she can take. "Amanda O'Neil, what are you three doing here?! First Miss Kagari and her friends, and now you three?! It is dangerous here!"

Amanda shrugs. "We noticed Akko and the others gone from the room and followed after them. Disaster always seems to follow her, after all."

"Hey!" Akko gives an indignant cry.

Ursula shakes her head. "We don't have time, Professor Finneran. Okay, do whatever you guys can to stop the dragon before it eats the philosopher's stone. Who knows how strong it'll be if it takes in that much magic? But don't attack directly with magic. Hit it with any physical attacks."

Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka climb onto their brooms. They each give the professors a thumbs up of their own.

"You got it!"

As the green team takes off, Holbrooke turns to the remaining students. "The professors and I will get into position to perform the sealing. Diana, please teach Miss Kagari as fast as you can. Miss Manbavaran, Miss Yanson, please help where you can."

The professors start to make their way closer to the dragon as well. Before she leaves, Ursula turns back to Akko and gives her a thumbs up.

"Good luck, Akko. You can do it! Remember, a believing heart is your magic!"

"Professor Ursula is not wrong," Diana says after the older woman has left. "Recalling the memory and sensation of how you destroyed the missile with the Shiny Arc will be similar to what we want to accomplish with  _Luna Lana_. I believe this is the only advice I can give you besides teaching you the words to cast the spell."

"So I just have to… believe in myself and want to protect everyone…?"

"That is a simple way of putting it, but yes."

"Well, if anyone's got the heart to do that, it's definitely Akko," Sucy comments with a smile.

"You guys…" Akko nods her head with determination. "Okay Diana, what is the spell?"

"As we cast the spell, we cross our wands over each other's. Now, repeat after me.  _Ein Ein Sof_."

" _Ein Ein Sof_."

" _Ein Sof Ohr_."

" _Ein Sof Ohr_."

" _Luna Lana_."

" _Luna Lana_." Akko blinks. "Wait, that's it? That's a pretty short spell for something that's supposed to be really strong."

"Do not let the simplicity of the spellcasting fool you. The true challenge comes from harmonizing the two spellcasters' hearts. And besides, the Seven Words of Arcturus were simple and short enough. Yet, the Shiny Rod was capable of extraordinary feats no normal wand or spellcaster can perform on their own."

Akko scratches her head. "Right…"

"You two might want to get a move on," Sucy says. "It looks like Amanda and them are about at their limit."

As they talked, the green team was using any physical object to gain the dragon's attention. Constanze had better luck with her technology, but even that grew boring for the dragon. Now, it is making its way towards the philosopher's stone without glancing back at the nuisances.

Akko and Diana run toward the dragon. Once they are within range, Diana signals for them to begin.

"Are you ready, Akko?"

Akko nods resolutely. "Yeah!"

They stop once they are close enough and begin the spellcasting, starting with crossing their wands over the other's. Matching their breathing with one another's helps with the harmonization.

(Just like back with the missile…)

Akko remembers the emotions she felt back then. The determination to stop destruction from happening, the strength from her friends, and finally the warmth of Diana's hand on hers as they held the Shiny Rod together.

(I think… I really like having Diana by my side.)

" _Ein Ein Sof_."

" _Ein Sof Ohr_."

A golden light begins to emit from the tips of their wands. It grows in size and intensity, catching the dragon's attention. It turns around and starts to head for them.

" ** _Luna Lana_**!"

Twin bands of golden rope shoot out from their wands. It wraps around the dragon's entire body, trapping its wings and holding it in place. The dragon roars and tries to shake its capture. But Diana and Akko hold on tight.

Everyone notices that the dragon is starting to shrink in size. The spell is working.

"Keep going, Akko, Diana! The dragon is starting to shrink!"

Sweat trickles down both their faces. Diana wishes she can take some of the burden off of Akko since it is the inexperienced witch's first time, but she knows  _Luna Lana_  is an equal and cooperative effort. Shifting the balance even a little will disrupt the spell. For now, she can only rely on Akko's determination and hope she can withstand the fatigue.

But just as Ursula says, the dragon is growing smaller. That only motivates the two more to hold on, pouring more magic into the spell. They slowly lower the dragon to the ground where the professors prepared a magic circle for the sealing. Once the dragon is small enough, the professors start to perform the sealing spell.

" _Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill._

_Let each be turned over five times._

_Simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time._

_Return to whence you came._

_**Iniustitiam Occludo Detinent**_."

The inscriptions on the ground glow white. The dragon roars in futile resistance as the seal takes effect. The professors pour more magic energy into their spell, making the seal glow from white to green. Once the dragon's form fully disappears into the seal, it glows a final bright white before everything dies down.

Diana and Akko lower their wands, breathing heavily in and out. Akko finds she can no longer keep standing and collapses onto her knees.

"W-Wow…"

Diana nods in silent agreement.

Ursula comes over to them and throws Akko a big hug.

"Good job, Akko! Not many people can perform  _Luna Lana_. And you did it on your first try!"

Akko smiles sheepishly. "Thanks, Professor Ursula. I don't know why, but it's really easy to connect with Diana. It was hard to keep the spell up, but I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for Diana."

Diana shakes her head. Once she's caught her breath, she puts her wand back into her sash. "No Akko, this effort was an equal effort. It is not a burden only one of the spellcasters can shoulder. For your first time, you did well to match my stamina."

Multiple cries of Akko's name catch their attention. Amanda and the rest of the green team land on the grass and run up to Akko just as Lotte and Sucy catch up.

"You did great, Akko!" Lotte compliments.

"That was sweet, Akko!" Amanda says. "That was a cool spell you managed to get right there. Now why can't you do the same for everything else?"

"Hey!" Akko pouts. "I can do just as well for everything else."

"Really? Your grades don't say the same thing."

"It's not like your grades are any better!"

"Ha! If I really tried, I can do so much better than you that we can't even compare!"

"Yeah right!"

As the students bicker amongst themselves, the professors gather together with no trace of humor in their expressions.

Holbrooke is the first to speak to them.

"Everyone, please join me in my office. I believe we have a problem to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akko has some amazing Diana-senses.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> The dragon in this chapter is based off of the OVA one. Since there's no Shiny Rod to overload it with magic, I defaulted to Luna Lana instead.


	5. Act I.iv. Discussion With Old(er) People - Unexpected_Vacation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which old people plus Diana talk and make plans.

"Sucks that only Diana got the invite to join the professors," Amanda complains.

"It can't be helped," Lotte says. "Diana knew how to deal with the wyvern before any of the professors did. Of course they'd ask for her input."

"Locked inside a room with a bunch of professors doesn't sound all that appealing anyway," Sucy comments.

"Aren't you guys even a little curious?" Akko asks, sticking her ear to the door in an attempt to listen to the conversation going on in the room. "What if they're planning some big scheme or something?"

Lotte shakes her head. "Then it's not any of our business. Come on, Akko. Weren't you hungry before all of this?"

On cue, Akko stomach rumbles to remind her of her previous hunger problem before the dragon fiasco. Now that the adrenaline and excitement has worn off, her basic needs come back to pull her away from her current interests.

"Oh, now that you mention it… But I still wanna know what they're- Hey, Lotte?!"

Lotte sighs and grabs Akko by the hand. "Let's get you some food. Your poor stomach is abused enough."

"Heh, we'll see you guys later!" Amanda calls. "Akko, I'll fill you in on the details later-?! Oi Jasna, what gives?! Hey! Answer me!"

Following Lotte's lead, Jasminka drags Amanda away from the door by the back of her collar and walks toward the dining hall with the red team as well.

"I'm hungry too. Let's go. Dinner sounds better than listening to boring people."

"Wait, Jasna! But I'm not- Jasna!"

Constanze follows behind her, giving Amanda a shake of her head. When Jasminka wants something - usually related to food - there's no stopping her. It'd take a freight train to derail her. It's something Constanze has learned rather early on in their relationship; and one Amanda is still learning.

The noises outside the room die down, signaling the professors that they can now proceed with the meeting without fear of eavesdroppers.

"Now then, we have much to discuss about the recent situation," Holbrooke begins. "Starting with your prior experience with such a creature, Diana."

Diana nods. "A few weeks ago, I encountered a dragon with the same capabilities in the Regulus Caverns. Similar to this one, physical attacks would injure and irritate it, but its wounds would heal within moments. Any spells using magic that I used against it did not disturb it at all. I also noticed an unsteadiness on my broom. I assume it was due to the dragon's passive ability to absorb any magical energy within its vicinity."

The professors gasp. They knew Diana had excused herself from Luna Nova for a few days, but they were not aware of the specific reason why other than to resolve some family issues. To hear that she went to the Regulus Caverns of all places is alarming. There is a reason the caverns are not well documented or often visited.

"My dear, what were you doing down there in such a dangerous place?"

"My grandfather requested me to retrieve something left there many years ago. With my cousin's help, I was able to successfully return the item to my grandfather."

"In any case, it seems these magical creatures are abundant in areas beyond Luna Nova," Badcock observes.

Holbrooke sighs. "Yes. That does not bode well at all. If the other seals were to weaken in much the same manner, who knows what catastrophe can happen?"

"But there are countless seals across the world that trap magical creatures like the one we faced," Finneran says. "There are too many for us to handle alone."

"Which is why I've contacted the headmasters and headmistresses of other magic academies throughout the world. They should be able to contain the ones near their area. But the problem lies in the seals that are in remote locations."

Ursula has been thinking about how the dragon broke its seal and its attraction to the philosopher's stone. She voices her thoughts to the other professors.

"What if these magical creatures are only attracted to large gatherings of magic? Say philosopher's stones?"

"What is your point, Professor Ursula?" Finneran asks.

"If they thrive off of more magic energy, then they will constantly try to seek the largest accumulation in one area for conveniency. If that is the case, then areas with philosopher's stones will be in the most danger. Their attraction may just be strong enough to pull the magical creatures from their slumber to break through their seals."

Holbrooke understands where Ursula is going with this. "I see what you mean, Professor Ursula. In that case, we only have to worry about locations with a philosopher's stone. That narrows it down tremendously."

"Then that leaves the magic academies, the Ministry of Magic, and the Six Great Houses," Finneran lists.

"What about small businesses who have been using philosopher's stones?" Badcock brings up. "Weren't some of the graduate students also using them for farming and manufacturing purposes?"

"The Ministry of Magic bought all the philosopher's stones from small businesses and individual owners. They gave magic schools and the Six Great Houses the option to sell or keep their philosopher's stones. Luna Nova chose to keep theirs; it's an irreplaceable artifact that has been with us for centuries."

"With the revival of magic, there is no need to keep philosopher's stones. And if they receive a subsidy from selling them, all the more reason to not keep it." Badcock nods. "I see, I see."

"The other schools of magic now know about the danger," Holbrooke says. "I have also contacted the Ministry. I am sure they will take the proper precautions to maintain their seals."

Finneran still does not look satisfied. "I am worried about the Six Houses. Do they have the capabilities to maintain the seals nearby?"

Diana chooses this moment to interject. "I am unfamiliar with the other four houses, though I can speak for the House of Cavendish and the House of Reinhardt. Presently, my aunt and cousins do not have the appropriate knowledge to maintain the seals around our manor; and even less so in the case the creatures escape their bonds. On the other hand, the House of Reinhardt may be a notable lineage, but they specialize in one combat spell rather than sealing magic. They too do not have the capabilities to maintain their seals."

Holbrooke grows more worried. "I see. That won't do at all."

"Even if the other four families can maintain their seals, I think it is safer if we make certain of it ourselves," Ursula suggests. "That way, we can set all of our worries aside if we've done the inspections ourselves."

"Professor Ursula, that is… a good idea, actually," Finneran says.

"Yes. Excellent idea, Professor Ursula." Holbrooke hums in approval. "This way, we can also help the families that cannot strengthen the seals themselves. Even so, six households to visit and checking on all of the seals in one area will not be an easy task. This job will take many days to complete."

That much is true. One household may have numerous seals that need to be reinforced. They cannot send too many professors out at once either; Luna Nova still needs its instructors to teach the students. The best option is to limit the designated person to just one. A single absence for the course of a week or more is manageable compared to a large number.

"It might not hurt to check at the Ministry as well," Finneran suggests. "Although I am sure they have capable spellcasters with sufficient knowledge on sealing, I have a feeling it is better to be safe than sorry."

"Then who will take on this burden?" Holbrooke asks.

Unanimously once more, all of the professors turn to Ursula.

The redhead blinks. "Eh? Again? Why is it always me?!"

"It is a huge responsibility. You should be proud to have this role," Finneran says, though Ursula can't tell if there's a hint of sarcasm laced in the usually stern woman's words.

"You did bring up this point," Nelson points out.

"And you are the most fluent in foreign languages," Badcock adds.

"I believe you are also used to traveling to foreign countries," Holbrooke says.

Lukić chuckles. "Who else to do the dirty work but the youngins?"

That comment was not necessary. But the others ignore it and move on.

"We will provide the appropriate materials for you. You will need to learn specific sealing spells that you can use on your own. Please study them while you can before you leave."

Ursula gapes at them. But there is no arguing with the senior members of the staff. So she drops her head and accepts her fate.

"If I may interrupt, professors," Diana cuts in. "I would like permission to accompany Professor Ursula to the Six Great Houses."

Diana has mostly remained silent during the entire conversation. Although she was asked to join them, she knows the authority is still within the hands of the adults and not her. She is content simply listening to the conversation as an outsider and only comment when necessary. So for her to make a bold request surprises the professors.

"And why is that, Diana?" Holbrooke asks.

"I am familiar with two out of the six Great Houses. It will make interactions with the families more convenient if the situation is explained by someone they are familiar with. Personally, I would like to ascertain the safety of my family for myself."

The logic is sound. None of the professors can object to it.

"Well, Diana is ahead of her studies," Finneran says. "And it is helpful for Professor Ursula if she gains all the help she can."

Ursula nods eagerly, happy with any extra assistance.

"And if we should send anyone, who better than Diana?"

Holbrooke hums. "Well, I suppose. If you are certain, Diana."

"Yes. Thank you, professors."

"Um, may I make another suggestion too?" Ursula asks.

Finneran agrees to listen to what Ursula has to say. "Well, since you are the one delegated to this duty, I suppose so. What would you like, Professor Ursula?"

"Along with Diana, I would also like Akko to come along as well."

That surprises everyone, including Diana.

"Atsuko Kagari? Why her?" Finneran asks.

"I know you all have your reservations about her. But I think Akko will be a great help to us."

"It's true that Miss Kagari has improved since she first enrolled here. But not enough to guarantee her safety. This task may become dangerous. I only allowed Diana's request because of the sound justification she provided."

But Ursula beats back all of Finneran's concerns. "I have faith in Akko's abilities. She was instrumental in reviving the Grand Triskelion by unlocking the Seven Words of Arcturus and using the Claiomh Solais, something that no other witch was able to do. Also, in terms of magic spells, her shapeshifting abilities with  _Metamorphie Faciesse_  may be useful for reconnaissance if it ever comes to it."

"Those are valid points. However, they are not enough to-"

"Professor Finneran," Holbrooke interrupts. "I see you really believe in Miss Kagari's abilities, Professor Ursula."

Ursula nods. "I will most likely be performing the resealing in the case that a creature is able to escape from its seal. While I do that, Diana will be left alone. Diana cannot perform  _Luna Lana_ by herself. What better partner than Akko, who has already proven she can cast the spell with Diana?"

"I understand." Holbrooke sighs. "Then I will allow both Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari a brief leave of absence from their classes here in Luna Nova."

"Headmistress!" Finneran cannot believe Holbrooke agreed so easily.

"These three already have experiences together that allow them to work as a team efficiently. I am sure it will benefit them during this heavy task."

Finneran exhales deeply and shakes her head. But she knows Ursula's points are just and that she cannot argue with the headmistress once a decision has been made.

Ursula smiles happily. "In that case, Diana and I should go tell Akko and prepare her for our leave."

Holbrooke nods. "Take your time. You three can leave tomorrow if you'd like. Get a good night's rest."

"Thank you, Headmistress Holbrooke."

Ursula and Diana both bow and then exit the office together.

They walk in silence in the same direction. It isn't that both their destinations are the same; Ursula's quarters are in a separate wing from the students' dormitories. However, there is something Diana wants to ask the professor while she has the chance.

"Although your reasonings were just, they are not the true reasons why you requested Akko to join us. Is that right, Professor Ursula?"

Ursula chuckles nervously. "Ah ha, you really are perceptive, Diana. Yes, you are right. While the arguments I gave are the formal ones, my deepest reason lies in my belief in Akko. She really has become an important person to me." Her expression becomes somber. "After everything I've done, I still can't believe Akko forgave me. She really does have a kind heart. So I want to repay her by keeping her safe; because she means so much to me. It's a selfish reason, but I will do anything to hold on to this rare light that's brightened so many people's lives."

"If she is important, then why do you want her to accompany us on a task with a high potential for danger? Would it not be safer to keep her as far away from any threat to her life as possible? To protect what is important?"

"Yes, that's the instinctive choice. But in the end, you don't gain anything if you don't take some risks." Ursula smiles. "Akko is able to turn an impossible situation into something that is possible. I would call it 'creating a miracle' but I don't think Akko would like that very much. She just has the determination to do things even if everyone tells her she can't. I don't think she'd like people babying her."

Diana gives her a small smile. "I can see what you mean. Although initially, I would have disagreed with you. And perhaps I still do. It is true Akko has the determination to push past her limits, but she cannot do so alone. It is only through the support from her friends that she is able to accomplish these impossible tasks. That much I saw during the Samhain Festival."

"Yes, you're right about that. So just as Akko needs our support, we need her too. Her support will help us accomplish even the toughest of trials. Although Akko may be lacking in magical talent and abilities, she makes it up with her belief which strengthens herself and others." She chuckles. "And I wasn't lying about her progress. She really has improved so much since the beginning. Looking at how far she's come… it really does make me happy."

Diana closes her eyes while still smiling.

"Yes, you are right about that."

* * *

"Eh? You have to leave Luna Nova to fix some seals? You and Diana?" Akko points to herself. "And I'm coming with you?"

Ursula nods. "That's right. So pack some comfortable clothes. There are at least seven destinations, so I'd say this will take anywhere from one week to a month."

After finishing their conversation, Ursula offers to relay the news to Akko while Diana goes to prepare and get some rest. Although the thought of seeing Akko whenever possible makes her feel a strange warmth, Diana knows it is better to take advantage of the rest she can have now. They will most likely be very busy during the entire trip. So she agrees with Ursula and heads towards her own room while Ursula goes to Akko's.

"And the professors let us leave for that long?!" Akko can believe they let Diana have so many absences, but there is no reason to give Akko the same treatment considering she doesn't have the same grades as Diana to speak for her.

"Yes. Headmistress Holbrooke was kind enough to agree."

(Even if Finneran was stubborn about it, as usual.)

"So, when are we leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. The sooner we leave, the sooner we finish everything and come back."

"Eh?! So soon?!" Akko rushes back into her room and starts throwing clothes into her suitcase at random. "That barely gives me any time to get ready!"

Ursula chuckles. "Remember to get enough rest. There probably won't be a lot of opportunities for a break."

Ursula says goodnight to Akko and her roommates and closes the door. Akko barely even has the chance to reply. She's too busy trying to figure out what she should even pack.

"Calm down, Akko," Lotte says. "It sounds like you guys will be gone for an assignment, not a vacation."

"But I have to pick the right things to bring!" Akko insists. "Can't bring too much or it'll just slow me down. And if Diana's going to be there, I have to make sure she doesn't always one up me even in appearances!"

That last addition comes out of the blue.

"But what does Diana have to do with any of this?" Lotte asks.

"Everything! She's always picture perfect, the definition of 'nothing can go wrong' and that just…!" Akko groans. "How am I even supposed to compete with that? No, I can't give up before the battle's even started! I'm just going to have to figure this out. I have all night to!"

As Akko continues to run around the room and cause a ruckus, Lotte looks straight at Sucy as if Akko's current distress proves a point previously made.

But apparently it's not enough evidence for Sucy.

"There's no use, Lotte," She says from her desk. She's up to her usual no good with her potions. "Once Akko's like this, there's no stopping her. I'd be surprised if she even gets half an hour of sleep."

"Sucy, if Akko is rummaging around throughout the night, how are  _we_ supposed to sleep?"

"I started investing in a nice pair of earplugs after Day 2." Sucy reveals a pair of mushroom-shaped ear plugs from her desk. "It's a pain, but at least I can get a decent sleep."

"Oh, and I just thought you were a heavy sleeper."

"Of course not. You'd have to be an elephant to sleep through Akko's enthusiasm." Sucy squints at Lotte. "How have  _you_ been sleeping in this room throughout the year?"

"Me? I count spirits. That's always calming to me."

Sucy stares at Lotte. As this is happening, Akko continues to run around the room trying to find the necessary items she needs for the trip. It almost looks like a tornado ran through their room. Though, this is nothing new to the red team.

(And here I thought Lotte was the sane one. Actually, she reads trash like  _Night Fall_ and thinks there's something going on with Akko and Diana, so never mind.)

Finally, Sucy gives in. It seems the world has different versions of the 'abnormal.'

"I guess that works too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand there are many more professors but I'm going based on what we have because I CAN'T WORK WITH THAT MANY CHARACTERS.
> 
> Next chapter begins Act II, where plot and and careful planning work together to create a painful slow burn. Or maybe not so painful. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> My outline for this story is almost 40 pages long. I think Heart of Iron's outline is only 11 pages. I'm insane. Of course I would get the inspiration to write a super long multi-chapter fic when I should be looking and preparing for grad school. Of course.


	6. Act II.i. Return to Our Resting Place - House_of_Cavendish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Diana and Akko have permission to go on a date. Kind of. Oh, and there's an ogre somewhere in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to call Act II 'the part of the story where Ursula third-wheels Diakko a lot.' Of course, that means there has to be a developing relationship to begin with. I shall do my best.
> 
> Therefore, we're starting off with a wooping 10k showcasing how I am absolute Diakko trash.
> 
> Side note, I'd like to thank a certain user on FFN for pointing out that Ursula/Chariot should NOT be able to fly. That's a mistake on my part and I have since changed Act I. iii. to reflect this. *groans*
> 
> To clarify, Ursula will ride with Diana and Akko has her own separate broom. Diana is the better rider, so Ursula rides with Diana to give Akko an easier time getting used to flying.
> 
> One case for this clarification is during the first paragraph of this chapter, which I don't state explicitly how many brooms there are. But no, Ursula/Chariot is NOT supposed to be able to fly.
> 
> *Bashes head against a wall* please continue reading.

After getting a good night's rest - or at least as much as one is able to as Atsuko Kagari - Akko, Diana, and Ursula gather outside Luna Nova to leave for their trip. Their friends wave them goodbye as the three witches fly off into the leyline terminal toward their first destination.

They decide on their first stop based on familiarity. Because Diana comes from two of the Six Great Houses and has close relations to both, their first two locations are the House of Cavendish and the House of Reinhardt. And since Diana recently returned from visiting the House of Reinhardt, they decide to stop at the Cavendish residence first.

For Ursula, this is her first time visiting the Cavendish Manor. As a professor and adult, she doesn't have the typical excitement that one of the Luna Nova students will have when visiting the home of a famous lineage of witches. It's much more subdued, though she can't deny the importance of having the opportunity to visit not just one of the Six Great Houses but all of them.

That is, if they are allowed entrance from the other four in the first place.

For Diana, the Cavendish Manor is her familiar home. It holds both good and bad memories; it is the location where most of her experiences originate. She grew up in within its vast encompassing area for over a decade. This is her territory.

For Akko, this is her second time visiting the Cavendish home. To say she is wary of returning is an understatement. It holds more unpleasant memories than good ones. Although she unlocked the fifth word and rode on the Shiny Volley with Diana, it is hard to forget getting poisoned by deadly snakes. Not the mention the awkward dinner with the Cavendish and Hanbridges.

(Geh. Diana's aunt and weird cousins are going to be there. And that fussy maid.)

Though, it is where she started to become closer to Diana. So Akko does not take completely associate it with all negatives.

This time, Diana and the others enter through the actual entrance of the Cavendish Manor. There is no need to be discreet this time; Diana does not need to hide her return from her relatives and Akko isn't picked up from the side of the road by coincident visitors. It is a different experience, one that both Diana and Akko prefer.

Much to Akko's annoyance, Anna is standing outside the entrance ready to greet her charge and her guests. Although it was short notice, Diana managed to send a quick note the night before to inform Anna of their arrival.

"Welcome back, Young Lady," Anna greets. She frowns at Akko but looks confused at Ursula. "I see you have brought Miss Kagari once again. And you are…?"

"Ah, Ursula Callistis. I am one of the instructors at Luna Nova."

"Welcome, Miss Callistis. I am Anna, one of the maids who serves the House of Cavendish. I will be showing you all to your rooms."

Akko notices a few black limousines parked outside of the entrance. "Diana, are you having people over?"

That puzzles Diana as well. "Not that I am aware of. Anna, is my aunt expecting guests?"

"Yes. I apologize; I did not have time to send a letter prior to your arrival to notify you. Madam Daryl has invited the Minister of State and the General of the Army to discuss a few private matters. They are currently in the dining room as we speak," Anna tells her.

Diana remembers the last time the Earl of Hanbridge and his son came to visit their estate. To have them over again so soon, as well as the addition of the General of the Army, is unsettling news.

"Anna, please bring our belongings to our rooms. I will notify Aunt Daryl of my arrival first."

Anna looks like she wants to argue, but decides against it. "I understand." She looks at Akko and Ursula. "Then you two, please follow me to your rooms."

"Eh? We're not going with Diana?" Akko asks.

"Of course not. Madam Daryl instructed me to prevent anything from interrupting their meeting. However, I can only make an exception for the Young Lady because she is of the Cavendish family."

"It is fine, Anna." Diana says, surprising the others. "I would rather have Akko and Professor Ursula accompany me. I believe it will be better to introduce Aunt Daryl to my guests instead of catching her by surprise at a later time."

Anna does not like the idea, but she knows Diana's logic is sound. "Very well. Then I will bring your belongings to your rooms first. Will you be alright heading to the dining hall by yourselves?"

"Yes, thank you, Anna."

Anna bows and takes her leave. Akko and Ursula follow Diana into and through the Cavendish Manor. There is no time to admire the scenery; Diana's discomfort and apprehension is obvious.

Carter stands outside the doors of the dining hall. A look of surprise flashes across his face. It is gone in an instant as he bows to greet her.

"Welcome back, Young Lady," he says. "Are you here to see Madam Daryl?"

"Yes. I am aware she is currently in an important meeting with the Minister of State and the General of the Army?"

"That is correct. She requests no interruptions during the meeting."

"I understand. However, there is a matter of utmost importance I would like to discuss with her."

Akko is surprised at how forceful Diana is.

(Is she really that worried?)

But flashbacks of her last experiences at the Cavendish Manor only serve to prove this point. Daryl  _did_ try to sell priceless artifacts of the Cavendish family to preserve their wealth.

(She also nearly suffocated Diana to death with big, scary snakes. Right, evil aunt.)

Carter remains silent, weighing his options. In the end, he bows and knocks on the door. He opens it and peers inside, letting the occupants inside know of their visitors. They can hear Daryl's voice laced in annoyance, but she surprisingly lets them in anyway.

Carter ushers them in then closes the door behind them. Ursula is the only one to bow as a sign of politeness. Akko stands, unsure of what to do. Diana glances at the four occupants sitting at the dining table.

Daryl sits at one end of the table wearing an expression of barely-contained displeasure. On her sides are Paul Hanbridge and his son, Andrew. They are both surprised to see the witches from Luna Nova, though Paul does a better job of hiding it. The last man sitting across from Daryl is someone Akko does not recognize. He is an older man with a full head of black hair kept formal and neat and a thick black mustache. A black eyepatch covers his right eye, leaving his blue left eye visible. From what Akko can see, he is wearing a blue, full length military issue coat with four stars on the pair of gold epaulettes on his shoulder. By his side is a sheathed saber leaning against the side of the table.

Andrew nods his head to greet them. Akko can only respond back with a nod and a blank stare. Diana completely ignores him, instead focusing on her aunt.

"Oh, you're back already? What perfect timing," Daryl drawls.

At this point, Akko can't tell if she's being sarcastic or not.

"I was not aware we were having additional guests," Diana replies.

Of everyone, it is Paul Hanbridge who responds to Diana's statement. "This was a meeting I requested. I intended to discuss the matter with critical members in the world of magic, though having witches from Luna Nova is conducive as well." He turns to the man sitting across from Daryl. "It is a shame your daughter could not join us."

"Well, she is a busy woman," the man says with a light smile. It reminds Akko of the kinds of smiles that a nice grandpa gives.

"And what is the topic of discussion?" Diana asks.

"I am sure you are aware of the recent… changes to the world in terms of magic," Paul says. "After all, you and Miss Kagari played instrumental parts to bring about this drastic innovation."

The Grand Triskelion's revival. Although they are not spellcasters, even normal humans are aware of the new surplus of magic energy. The Minister of State must have noticed an important consequence because of this change.

"It has come to my concern that witches and other users of magic may abuse this power. No, even those of us who do not normally practice magic may use it for our own gain; for dubious, dangerous reasons. Reasons that can endanger many lives and threaten cities, countries, the world. If these practices go unchecked, the possibility of war is not unlikely."

"War?!" Akko cries. Everyone turns their glares at her, making her shrink to hide from their stares. Although, Akko notices the older man she does not know only turns to look at her with a look of amusement.

But Akko's reaction is the appropriate one, even though it should have been more subdued.

"You are worried that war may break out because there is now unlimited magic in the world?" Diana asks to ascertain what Paul implies.

"There is no longer a resource constraint on what powers your spells. If someone decides to use it for their own dangerous objectives with no restrictions placed upon them, that in itself is already a hazard. What is to say an entire country decides to utilize magic as a military power once the governments start to see its usefulness? This is a field I am new and entirely inexperienced in. It is my duty as the Minister of State to take the necessary precautions when it comes to treading through this new environment."

Paul brings up a valid point. It is something that none of the three thought of during the time. Ursula always wanted to unlock the Seven Words of Arcturus to unseal the Grand Triskelion after Woodward prompted her to do so all those years ago. Akko is similar to Ursula; she only knew about the Grand Triskelion and the Seven Words of Arcturus after Ursula told her about it. On the other hand, Diana has wanted to break the seal on the Grand Triskelion following the wishes of her mother during her childhood.

What the three have in common is to revive the Grand Triskelion to return the world of magic to its former glory, in turn helping many lives. For Akko and Ursula, it is to bring smiles to everyone using magic. For Diana, it is to save many lives that could not be saved before. In any case, their wishes all overlap with the same, innocent desire to help others. They had not considered the negative consequences after bringing an abundance of magic back to the world.

The unnamed, black-haired man chooses this moment to voice his opinion. "I cannot speak for the other countries as of now, but I can be certain of my own intentions. Although the thought of militarizing magic is compelling, I do not have any desire to do so. To bring an unfamiliar weapon into the world of war and politics is a foreign concept. When dealing with obscure powers such as magic, it is better to understand it fully first before utilizing it. If we do not properly comprehend its use, it will only bring more harm than benefits."

Paul sighs. "Somehow, I expected this. You really have not changed these years, Renatus."

The black-haired man chuckles. "And you haven't either, Paul. I see you're still as serious as always."

"And you are both the same," Daryl sighs. "Still as cryptic as before."

"And you have not changed either, Daryl," the two men say at the same time.

Akko stares at them back and forth. Seeing old people talking about being old is always a strange conversation to watch.

"In any case, I believe some introductions are in order," the black-haired man says. "I am Renatus Bradley, the general of our established army. And you three are?"

Diana bows respectfully. "I am Diana Cavendish. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ursula follows Diana's lead. "My name is Ursula Callistis. I am one of the professors at Luna Nova Academy."

Akko is less formal, but gets her point across. "Kagari Atsuko. Ah, wait, Atsuko Kagari. I'm Diana's classmate." She at least remembers to give a hasty bow.

Renatus nods to each of them with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you all as well. Although, I was not aware you have a third daughter, Daryl."

"No, Diana is my niece. She is my sister's daughter, not mine," Daryl corrects.

"Oh?" Renatus peers at Diana. "Bernadette's child? In that case, Arthur Reinhardt is your father?"

His familiarity with her father and mother surprises Diana. "You know of my parents?"

"But of course. We used to all spend our young adulthoods together. I have had my own ties to the House of Reinhardt for quite some time. I used to have frequent duels with your grandfather and your father. Though, your father could never win a single match against me. In general, both he and Bernadette never seemed to favor me much." Renatus chuckles. "Oh, speaking of which, I should visit Ulfric at some point. It has been awhile since we last saw one another."

"Do not forget, it was not only you they disliked," Paul says. "That is not to say it troubled me. I held no complaints; the sentiment was mutual. I could only see them as immature mischief-makers, even when they were supposed to be adults."

Renatus laughs loudly. "Yes, of course. If anything, I felt they disliked you more than I. I suppose the age gap is a factor in this rift. Or perhaps it is a testament to how close they were even back then."

Paul scoffs. "Remember, Renatus, Arthur and Bernadette could not stand each other for the longest time. It surprised me when I received their wedding invitation all those years ago. I could not see their relationship lasting long after watching them bicker like children over the littlest of things. It is highly probable that their mutual dislike for us was one of the few things they had in common. At least Bernadette tried to act civil."

"Yes, it was more common for Arthur to pull Bernadette into his schemes rather than the other way around. I cannot complain about accepting his many challenges, though. They were always amusing."

Another knock at the door brings them out of their conversation. Carter opens the door and starts to say something. Before he can get two words out, a little boy with black hair and black eyes rushes into the room. He runs straight to Renatus.

"Grandfather, are you finished with your meeting?" he asks.

Renatus smiles at the boy and pats his head. "Not yet, Stephen. We are still discussing important matters. It is impolite to interrupt."

The boy pouts. "I apologize, Grandfather. But I was bored."

"Was our entertainment not to your liking?" Daryl asks.

"The big sisters do not know how to have fun," he says bluntly. "And they are scary."

Akko tries very hard not to laugh at Daryl's failure to hide her astonishment at the boy's directness. One glare from Diana does the trick.

Renatus turns his son around to face the others. "I apologize for my grandson's abrupt behavior. Stephen, introduce yourself."

The little bow bows. "My name is Stephen Bradley. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

After everyone gives their own introductions, Akko says, "Did you only bring your grandson here?"

"Um, Akko…?" Ursula wants to slap her face at how blunt Akko is being.

On the side, Diana can only sigh.

But Renatus does not seem to mind. "Yes. I thought it would be beneficial to have him visit an esteemed house such as that of the Cavendishes. Although he is young, he has the potential to be a great man in the future. My daughter was supposed to join us as well, but she had to decline at the last minute. She's been preoccupied with recent… changes."

Stephen laughs sheepishly. He flushes as Renatus rubs his head affectionately. "Thank you, Grandfather. I want to be a strong, caring man like Grandfather someday." He looks down. "But right now I'm too weak."

"Don't worry! If you keep believing, you'll can definitely reach your dreams!" Akko gives him a thumbs up. "A believing heart is your magic!"

Stephen's eyes light up. "You believe so?"

Akko nods enthusiastically. "Yup. I remember those words whenever I ever feel like giving up. If you've got the right friends, you'll definitely reach your goals!"

"Wahhh! Thank you, Miss Akko!"

Ursula chuckles softly.

(Leave it to Akko to try and spread her own enthusiasm whenever she can.)

The doors are thrown open. Maril and Meril push Carter out of the way, trying and failing to catch their breaths.

"S-Sorry, Mother," Maril says first. "We tried to stop him, but he outran us."

Meril looks like she almost wants to cry. "He wanted… to play hide and seek… for  _hours_."

Daryl sighs "I suppose this is a good time to take a short break." She turns to Diana. "I assume you are here on your own business?"

"Yes. We will be staying until we have confirmed all of the seals near the Cavendish Manor are properly maintained."

"Very well. Do as you wish."

Diana nods and turns to leave. Ursula bows, pulling Akko down with her, and they follow after Diana. Before they leave the room, they hear Renatus asking Daryl about what they meant about seals. Akko glances back at the room to look at Andrew. He doesn't say anything to her, but does wave goodbye. It seems he isn't allowed to leave just yet.

"Who knew the general is such a friendly guy?" Akko says, starting a conversation as they make their way out. "He's like a nice grandpa."

"Akko, you should still be wary of him. He is the General of the Army." Ursula frowns. "He is not someone to be taken lightly."

Looks can be deceiving. Ursula is a prime example of that. She can pick up the carefully concealed signs of a deadly and dangerous combatant just from that short meeting. Years of harsh experience has taken him this far, refining him to be the man he is today. Ursula knows not to take him lightly.

(And judging from her posture, Diana knows too. This is her home; she should take the chance to relax.)

"Diana," Ursula says. "You rarely have the chance to come home. I assume the last time you came back, you did not have much time to enjoy yourself. I believe I can handle the sealing on my own. You should take this time to relax. This is your home, after all."

Diana stops walking and turns to look at Ursula with a frown. "However…"

Ursula shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. There will be other chances, but only one visit to your home. I'll be fine. If there's anything I need, I will let you know right away."

Diana gives in. "Very well, if you insist."

"Akko, why don't you go with her too?"

"Eh?" Akko points to herself. "Me?"

"As much as I'd like to have you around, I don't think you can help me much with the sealing…"

That much is true. Although Akko has improved a lot since she first enrolled in Luna Nova, she is still considered a novice witch. She has no experience with sealing magic and cannot provide any direct assistance if she is to accompany Ursula.

(I'm sure she'll have more fun with Diana anyway. It isn't like I can teach her sealing magic within a day.)

Akko deflates, but she knows Ursula is right. She can barely pass her classes after almost an entire year at Luna Nova. There's no way she can help with magic that is considered advanced even for a professor.

Diana feels something strange in her chest when she sees Akko look so defeated and wishes to rectify that right away. She doesn't know what that feeling is; now is not the time to ask irrelevant questions.

"Then I will be taking Akko with me, Professor Ursula. If there is anything you need, please let us know right away." She takes Akko by the hand. "Come Akko, we will need a change of clothes for the activity I have in mind."

Akko's expression immediately changes when Diana takes her hand. "Eh? Diana? Wait, what are we doing? Oh, uh, bye Professor Ursula! We'll see you later!"

Ursula gives them a small wave. She shakes her head at their retreating forms.

"Now then, I should get right to it."

* * *

Diana runs into Anna as they're heading to Diana's room to find a change of clothes for them both. After informing Anna about her idea, the maid takes Akko to a specific changing room while Diana heads to her room. Diana lets Akko choose whatever clothes she wants. The other girl should know what constitutes as comfortable clothes for horseback riding.

Once Diana is done, she heads to where Akko is changing and asks Anna to prepare a small picnic basket for them to take. As Anna goes to do that, Diana waits outside the changing room for Akko to emerge.

But when Akko finishes putting on her clothes and comes out, Diana berates herself for putting so much hope in Akko after the girl comes out in a  _skirt_ of all things.

"Diana! Does this look good?" Akko asks, pulling open the curtains with one hand and the other holding her beret.

Diana quickly composes her features after the initial shock. "Akko, I specifically told you to wear comfortable clothes. The saddle will not be kind to you if you are wearing something as unprotected as a skirt."

Akko turns around and shows off her assemble. The beret is a solid dark brown color in the front while the back is a tartan pattern of multiple shades of brown. The top consists of a white blouse, a dark brown vest, and a red bow. The bottom includes the aforementioned skirt of a similar tartan pattern to the hat reaching Akko's mid thighs, dark red tights, and loose black boots.

All in all, it rather seems like Akko plans to enjoy a nice day out sipping a frappuccino instead of going horseback riding. Her outfit completely clashes with Diana's practical riding clothes.

But even if Diana wants to deny it, the slight tinge of red on her cheeks suggests that she does not seem to mind how the clothes look on Akko. Too bad the other girl is too dense to see the blush.

"It can't be any more uncomfortable than straddling a broom in our uniforms, right?" Akko says. "Besides, I've never gotten to wear British clothes before. I'm surprised you even have something like this."

"It was a Christmas present I had received a few years ago from an eccentric uncle," Diana admits with a tired sigh.

Akko blinks. "You sure are doing a good job convincing me to change."

Diana shakes her head. "There is no time for that. I would like to finish our outing before the sun sets. It is already mid-afternoon; it will take some time for us to reach our destination."

Akko follows after Diana.

"Oh, where are we going?"

"There is somewhere I like to visit whenever I have the opportunity to. It just so happens that there is something I would like to return to that same location as well."

They make their way across the manor towards the stables. This is going to be Akko's first time riding a horse; she's never had the opportunity to before.

(How hard can it be? It's like riding a broom, right?)

There is no one to tell her that it took Akko almost an entire year to learn how to lift off the ground, let alone fly decently.

The smell of horse manure hits Akko like a freight train. She's visited barns before as a kid, but actually being able to touch the animals and ride them is a different situation.

They stop at one of the stalls where a strong brown horse with a dark brown mane neighs in greeting. Diana takes out a carrot she prepared beforehand and feeds it to the horse, petting him softly as he eats.

"Hello, Bruno. We will be riding to the usual place today."

Once the horse is done eating, Diana unlocks the door and enters the stall to saddle him for riding. She makes sure the girth is tight so the saddle does not have the chance to slip off at any time. Akko stays outside the stall, watching Diana work with care. She can't stop staring at the horse and how tender Diana's touches are with the animal.

Diana leads Bruno out by the reigns and into a more open area. Akko trails behind, getting more eager to try horseback riding for the first time.

"Akko, have you ridden a horse before?"

"Uh, no. But I have pet one as a kid!"

Diana sighs. "I think it is best if you rode with me for today. Teaching you even the basics will take too long. It is better if we both rode on one horse."

"Oh, okay. Well, how hard can it be?"

Akko moves forward to hold Bruno's saddle. But when she tries to get a good footing to climb up, she loses her balance and falls onto the grass instead. The sudden movement causes Bruno to snort and shuffle on his feet. It almost looks as if he is glaring at her.

Diana places her hands on Bruno to calm him down. At the same time, Akko stands up and brushes the grass from her clothes. She laughs nervously.

"Eh heh… Okay, so harder than I thought."

When Akko moves forward again, this time Bruno snorts before she can even touch him.

Akko shies back. "Uh, Diana, I don't think he likes me."

Diana sighs, something she finds herself doing more frequently when she is around Akko. She tries to comfort the horse enough to allow their second passenger on. "Bruno, Akko is a friend. She is a novice and inexperienced, but we must make it work."

Bruno snorts again, as if displeased with his master's wishes. But he acquiesces and stays himself.

Diana offers Akko her hand. "I will help you steady yourself. However, the mounting will be mainly your own effort. Use the pommel and cantle of the saddle - the front and back - to help maintain your balance once you have your footing. A small spring with the leg on the stirrup will push you up so you can successfully mount with your other leg."

Akko bites her lip but follows Diana's instructions. With one foot on the saddle and one hand on the pommel as the other grips Diana's warm, soft hand, she pushes herself up and uses the saddle to hold herself long enough for her to throw her other leg around. This time, she manages to hold herself and actually sit down on the saddle.

"Yay! I did it!"

"Indeed, good job, Akko. Now, do not move while I mount myself."

Diana grabs the pommel and cantle and places her left foot on the stirrup. She pushes herself up and mounts much faster and fluidly than Akko, situating herself right behind her.

(Wait, behind me?)

"Uh, Diana? Aren't you supposed to sit in the front if you're going to lead the horse?"

"That is usually true. However, I believe it will be beneficial for you if I let you control the reigns while I supervise."

Bruno shakes his head and snorts. Akko actually agrees with him.

"Wait, you want  _me_ to lead him?! But I've never ridden before!"

"I am right behind you; there is no need to worry." Diana takes the reigns and places them in Akko's hands. The leather bands are long enough for Diana to hold on to a portion of it as well. "Think of it as having a second steering set for beginning drives when they are learning how to drive a car. I will be here to make sure nothing goes wrong in the case a problem does occur."

Akko stares at the reigns with uneasiness. "If you're sure… Me hurting myself is fine, but I don't want to do something that'll hurt you."

Diana sighs. "It will be fine, Akko. Believe in the me that believes in you."

"That sounds like a mouthful to say."

"Just follow my guidance."

With Diana's careful instructions and help, they manage to direct Bruno to walk closer to the Manor. It is at this time that Anna and two brown beagles come up to them.

Anna looks surprised to see Diana in the rear seat. "Young Lady, you are letting Miss Kagari take the reigns?"

"Yes. I thought it would be beneficial to instruct Akko on the basics of horseback riding with the given opportunity."

What possessed her to come up with this idea is a mystery to everyone, including Diana herself.

(Have I come to care for Akko this much? But why?)

Anna frowns. "I specifically picked a basket for Miss Kagari to carry on her back. I would not want  _you_ to carry the burden during the entire ride, Young Lady."

"It is fine, Anna. Please help situate it behind me. I am sure I am able to carry it up to the resting site."

With her mind made up, Anna goes to help Diana carry the backpack picnic basket. Once it is in place, Anna wishes them a safe trip.

"There are a few flowers in the basket as well, Young Lady," Anna adds before they go on their way.

"Thank you, Anna."

Diana helps Akko lead them farther away from the Cavendish Manor. The rolling uneven hills aren't too steep to traverse. It seems like Bruno is familiar with the path they are taking as well. Diana occasionally asks Akko if the seating is becoming uncomfortable. Over time it does, but it isn't any worse than riding a thin wooden stick with just their school uniform.

What's bothering her more is the constant feeling of Diana pressed against her back. She's used to their positions reversed because of her inability to fly. Having Diana so close behind her, her breath tickling the back of her neck and her ears, easily brings about a flush to her face.

(It feels nice though. Safe. It's comfortable.)

Akko internally shakes her head. This is Diana she is talking about. It is true their friendship has only improved over time, but they still have their moments where they clash.

(She's so hot and cold! One moment she's all nice to me and the next she's criticizing me again! What am I supposed to do?!)

Out of the corner of her eye, Akko notices that the two dogs from before have followed them the entire time.

"Hey Diana, are those your dogs? They've been following us for awhile now."

"Ah, yes. Romulus and Remus always accompany me when I have the chance to make this trip. They have been with me for these past eight years. I suppose they are getting old now. They have to stay behind when I take Bruno on longer runs. Although, Bruno is also getting into his older years."

The horse snorts in response, as if he understands her and wants to refute her claim.

"I am aware you run just as well as your younger days," Diana retorts. "You do not have to give me an attitude."

"O-Oh," Akko stammers.

(Diana's also an animal person… Gaaaaaahh! Why is she so perfect?! It's not fair!)

"We are reaching our destination," Diana says, her voice pulling Akko from her thoughts.

They come closer to the top of one of the hills toward the opening to a courtyard. As they close the distance, Akko can see that numerous graves fill the area within the gates.

(A graveyard?)

"This is where we put members of the House of Cavendish to rest," Diana explains. "I come to visit whenever I can."

They reach the entrance. Diana dismounts first before providing Akko with a helping hand. Akko tries not to blush at the way Diana holds her hand so surely, as if reassuring her that she will not let Akko fall.

(She's saved me from falling from the sky a few times. Guess it's just in her nature to.)

Diana ties Bruno's reigns to the gates outside. She then unlocks the doors and makes her way inside. Akko trails after her, glancing around at the numerous graves of the Cavendish family accumulated over many centuries. Romulus and Remus also follow them into the graveyard.

Diana stops at a simple grave with the name 'Bernadette Cavendish' imprinted in the marble stone. Diana removes the picnic backpack from her shoulders and places it on the ground. She opens it and takes out the flowers Anna mentioned before and places them on the grave. She kneels down to pay her respects.

Romulus and Remus sit at attention by her sides, as if offering their owner the moral support she needs.

"Diana, this is…"

"My mother's grave," Diana replies with a sad smile. "I came to visit the last time I returned home for the Cavendish ritual. It is never too soon to visit once more. Only this time, I have something to return."

Diana reaches into her coat and pulls out a necklace with a cross pattée pendant wrapped in white paper. She places the item on the grave and closes her eyes.

"My father's fate was a mystery to all. None were able to find his body, including myself. This is the most I can do to bring them together in the afterlife."

(This is Diana's dad's…?)

Akko looks down. "I'm sorry, Diana."

Diana turns to Akko with confusion. "And what have you done to warrant such an apology, Akko?"

"I said some really inconsiderate things when you were leaving Luna Nova to come back for the succession ritual. How you should let your parents handle the succession process. I didn't know that they…"

Diana shakes her head. "It is as you say. You were not aware of my parents' passing. I take no offense to it."

"But still…!"

Diana takes turns scratching and petting Romulus and Remus. "I have come to terms with their passing. For my father, it was ten years ago. For my mother, eight. I do not believe I can say my growing up was easy, but it was manageable. What is important now is to move forward and restore the Cavendish name. With the Grand Triskelion's awakening, that is my highest priority now."

"Diana, you…" But Akko does not finish. She keeps the thought to herself.

(Were you ever lonely?)

This time, Diana's smile is more genuine. "Would you like to know about my leave of absence a few weeks ago?"

Akko doesn't know why Diana wants to bring that up now, but she would be lying if she says she isn't interested.

"If you want to share it. Don't feel like I'm making you do anything!"

"Of course not. I feel… comfortable sharing my experiences with you. I suppose it has become a habit after our last few experiences together."

(That's right. Other than the succession ritual, there was also that time in that magic shop.)

Remembering that time is always a tentative memory for Akko. She's accepted that her Professor Ursula and Shiny Chariot are the same people, but the feeling of despair when she learned her idol  _and_ mentor was keeping secrets from her is difficult to forget.

But then she remembers the support and concern from all of her friends. She doesn't think she wants to see Lotte crying and worrying for her ever again.

(Well, it was kind of weird seeing Sucy care. A nice weird.)

"If you're sure," Akko says, prompting Diana to continue.

"How much are you aware of the House of Reinhardt's succession ritual?" Diana asks first.

Akko scratches her head. "Not much. Hannah and Barbara just told me they usually use this sword to basically knight someone as the new head. But they said there's rumors that the sword's been missing for a few years."

"The rumors were correct. The Brisingr, the House of Reinhardt's succession artifact, was lost with my father ten years ago."

"Your dad… oh right, your dad was the previous head, right?"

Diana nods. "My grandfather tasked myself and my cousin to retrieve it from the Regulus Caverns, where my father was last heard to be. We were able to overcome the challenges and reach the Brisingr's resting place. Along with the sword, I also returned with my father's pendant."

"That's the only thing you found?"

"It was. I do not know why it was the only thing remaining when all else was not left behind. Perhaps it is because each member of the House of Reinhardt has a totem that we wear as jewelery and use as our focal point for  _Magna Aestus_ , the spell specialized for the family. As such, it is arguably the item that holds the most significance for us. Many would argue that it is our defining feature as a house. As such, this pendant acts as the only remaining trace of Arthur Reinhardt in this world."

(So that's what Diana meant by no one could find his body…)

"That's great that you have something of his left!" Akko says.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Do you mind if I say hi to your mom?" She looks at the pendant resting on the stone. "Oh, and your dad too?"

Diana blinks at Akko, then smiles. "Go ahead."

Akko walks next to Diana and kneels on the ground by her side. She closes her eyes and concentrates. "Um, hi Miss Cavendish, Mister Reinhardt. I'm Kagari- uh, Atsuko Kagari. I'm Diana's classmate. You guys must have been great parents. Diana's everything a parent would want their kids to be. She's really smart, and I'm not exaggerating. Everyone always asks her for help, even the professors! Does she ever say that? Uh, well, and she's also really nice… she can be really stubborn, but that's okay! Um… so don't worry too much. She's helped a lot of people. Me included. I don't know where I'd be if Diana didn't help me out so many times. Of course, it's Diana though. She's just… nice like that."

Diana's eyes widen at this admission. She turns away, feeling like she shouldn't be here to listen to this. But Akko's appraisal warms her heart. It is different than the praises and encouragement from professors and her classmates. Akko's feels almost as if they hold more weight than they should.

Akko nods and claps her hands, finished with her brief speech. "Done! Eh, Diana? Are you okay?"

Diana takes a deep breath and tries to calm the rapid beating of her heart. "Yes, I am fine. That was… many kind words."

"Well, yeah. You really have helped out a lot of people! Everyone depends on you! I just wanted your parents to know that. It doesn't seem like something you'd brag to them about."

That much is true. Diana has mentioned helping out the professors and fellow students wherever she can, but never in the sense of superiority. She just does what she can.

"And thanks for sharing with me about your family," Akko continues. "I'm happy to listen whenever you need anyone."

Diana stares at Akko. The girl looks at her with only pure, innocent intentions in mind.

(I see there is never a sense of malice within your heart when it comes to your friends, Akko.)

Diana smiles. The sight of such a genuine smile brightens Akko's heart and washes away any lingering worries.

"Thank you, Akko. Then the same goes for me as well. If you ever require someone to listen to your troubles, I will always be open."

Akko gives her a wide grin. She holds up her pinky, much to Diana's confusion.

"You've never had a pinky promise?!" Akko wants to cry blasphemy. "It's a promise where we shake pinkies. Here, hold yours up!"

Diana tentatively raises her hand. Akko locks onto her pinky and gives it a firm shake.

Akko's smile radiates happiness. "I'm really happy to have you as a friend, Diana."

And Diana cannot help but smile in return. Her heart swells with a feeling of pure adoration.

"And I as well, Akko."

After Diana says a few more words, they leave the graveyard and mount Bruno again. They head toward a nearby hill with good shading. Here, Diana takes out a blanket and lays it on the ground for them to sit on and enjoy a few moments of rest. Romulus and Remus lay down on the grass by their sides.

"Wow, these are pretty good," Akko says while munching on a sandwich.

"I see Anna remembered your interest in our bread," Diana comments with a hint of teasing.

That catches Akko off guard. She almost chokes on her food. "Wha- I couldn't help it! That bread was good!"

"It must have been. I have never seen a guest ravish our food with such ferocity. I am certain I will never forget my aunt and cousins' absolute shock at your lack of table manners."

Akko grumbles under her breath about stuffy rich people and continues to munch on her sandwich.

A cool breeze blows by, ruffling their clothes and hair. The sun is also beginning to set. The dipping sun illuminates the sky in a soothing orange hue. At this time, Akko takes a short peek at Diana who remains silent. Her eyes are closed and she's simply letting the nice weather calm her nerves.

(Diana has… really nice hair. And really nice everything, now that I think about it. Gaahhh, how can one person be so perfect?!)

Akko really wants to throw something on the ground and stomp on it. As of now, the only thing she can throw is her sandwich and she doesn't feel like wasting good food. So she remains sitting and stews by herself.

Diana senses a strange feeling coming from Akko and opens her eyes to check on her companion.

"Is there something wrong, Akko?"

Akko balks up and quickly tries to deny anything. "N-No! Not at all! Nope, nothing's wrong! Everything is fineeeee!"

(Why am I stuttering?! This is just Diana! Why am I so flustered around her recently?!)

Diana blinks but takes her word for it.

Akko decides to change the subject before Diana can think too much about her weird reaction. "I wonder how Professor Ursula is doing. It's getting pretty late."

"That much is true." Diana stands up and brushes off her clothes. "We should begin heading back. I would like to make sure everything is settled with Professor Ursula."

The two pack up their belongings and head back to the Cavendish Manor. This time, Akko lets Diana take the front seat so Akko can carry the picnic basket. Diana insists it isn't heavy, but Akko argues that taking turns is what good friends do.

Diana sighs but acquiesces. "I suppose there is no arguing with you."

Akko actually has ulterior motives for sitting in the back. But on the way back, she realizes her mistake.

(I thought sitting behind Diana like before would make me less worked up, but it's not working at all! Why am I still blushing?! This isn't anything new so why?!)

With her face and body pressed so close to the British witch, there is basically no difference to their previous arrangement. Only this time, Akko can notice when Diana looks back at her. So she has the time to hide her face before the other witch notices her embarrassment.

But Akko can't deny she likes this arrangement better. She finds it comfortable to hold onto Diana. She's used to relying on Diana; it's become almost second nature to her.

The two are silent on their way back. Diana can feel Akko's apprehension seeping into her back, so she chooses not to say anything that can set off the other girl. She has her own thoughts to worry about.

Such as noticing how close Akko is to her. Their pace isn't fast enough to warrant such a tight hold. Yet Akko wraps her arms around Diana with barely any space between their two bodies. Diana isn't sure what Akko is thinking. But then again, she isn't sure about herself either.

(When has Akko become so important to me?)

That is a question that Diana has been repeating to herself for quite some time. It is another question she does not know the answer to. But this time, not knowing the answer isn't anything beyond a mild annoyance.

From the corner of her eye, Diana notices something abnormal in the sky.

"Akko, that flare in the sky…"

Akko removes her face from Diana's back and looks up. Sure enough, a bright white light shoots up into the air and explodes like fireworks.

"Diana, you don't think that's Professor Ursula, do you?"

Diana frowns. "We cannot be sure. Let us hurry back."

Diana snaps the reigns and urges Bruno to pick up the pace. They start to see the Cavendish Manor within a few minutes. And things do not look good.

"What- What is that?!" Akko cries.

A giant, humanoid monster makes its way across the moat toward the Cavendish Manor. Its head is small compared to its large body. Its overall appearance is unpleasantly grotesque with discolored skin and small horns on its head. They can only see the whites of the monster's eyes. As it gets closer to the manor, they can see that the creature is almost as tall as the stone walls that it is trying to reach. In its right hand is a giant wooden club that looks capable of smashing through the stone walls of the Cavendish Manor with ease, let alone the fragile body of a human.

"I… believe that is an ogre," Diana replies.

"Well that thing is going to attack your house!" Akko says in panic. "We have to hurry and stop it!"

Diana does not need to be told twice. She snaps the reigns and hurries Bruno down the hill. As they get closer, they see Ursula, Daryl, and Renatus attempting to beat back the ogre with little success. Watching from closer to the manor are Andrew, his father, and Stephen. With no ability to fight an opponent of that scale - either with magic or martial arts - there is not much they can do.

From behind the ogre, Andrew catches movement rapidly approaching the ogre.

(Is that… Atsuko Kagari?)

"Magic doesn't work on it!" Ursula tells Daryl. "It'll only make it stronger!"

"Then how are we supposed to fight it?!" Daryl demands.

Renatus steps up and unsheathes his saber. "If magic does not harm it, then that leaves the old fashioned way."

With speed and strength unfitting for an old man, Renatus runs forward and jumps up toward the ogre's midsection. He slashes through deep enough to almost cut the monster in half. He lands back down on the ground, whips his sword to clean off the blood, and resheathes it.

But that is not the end.

"That won't be enough!" Ursula tells him. "With all of the free magic in the atmosphere, any of its wounds will heal by themselves!"

Sure enough, the critical cut on the ogre's torso is already beginning to seal itself. The ogre rights itself and stares at Renatus with anger burning in its blank eyes. It roars in challenge, now aiming for the one combatant who seems capable of injuring it.

"Diana, what do we do?" Akko asks.

"We need to get closer to perform  _Luna Lana_ ," Diana says. "I trust you have your wand with you."

"Don't worry! I made sure to bring it in case this happens!"

(It's a good thing I thought ahead for once!)

Ursula notices them coming down the hill. She breathes a sigh of relief. Now she can focus on the sealing instead of subduing the monster.

Ursula turns to Daryl. "Miss Daryl, I'm going to need your help to seal the monster. Akko and Diana can weaken it enough for us to cast the spell to reseal it."

"They are going to subdue  _that_  on their own?" Daryl has heard high praises of her niece, but this seems too much even for her.

Ursula's faith remains strong. "They have once before with a similar creature. I'm sure they can do it again."

Daryl releases a heavy sigh. "Very well. There is no time to argue anyway. What do you want me to do?"

The ogre continues to battle Renatus, giving Ursula the time to inform Daryl of the sealing spell. At the same time, Akko and Diana are almost down the hill. It is a shock to see an elderly man holding his own against a self-regenerating monster ten times his size. But they can see that Renatus is starting to tire. If nothing is done, one of the ogre's attacks will actually hit him.

Diana pulls out her wand. "Akko!"

With one arm around Diana's waist, Akko reaches for her wand with her other hand and follows Diana's lead.

"I'm ready!"

Diana initiates the incantation for the nullification spell.

" _Ein Ein Sof_."

Akko continues after her.

" _Ein Sof Ohr_."

Together:

" _ **Luna Lana**_!"

The golden tendrils emerge from their crossed wands and entangle the ogre. The monster roars as the magic threatens its existence. Renatus takes this as his chance to retreat.

But not everything goes as smoothly as the first time.

(This thing's… harder than the dragon!)

The ogre flexes its large muscles and manages to loosen the bonds for a second. But that second is enough to give its right arm some movement. The ogre aims its club at the two witches and throws it straight at them.

"Diana-!"

Diana jerks Bruno back before they take a direct hit. The club misses, but the force of the impact on the ground throws the horse into the air. Akko and Diana fall in separate directions, distanced by at least a few hundred meters. Because of the distraction, they can no longer sustain  _Luna Lana_. The spell dissipates and allows the ogre freedom once more.

Andrew curses underneath his breath. Yet he can do nothing but clench his fists. Running out from their safe spot will only do more harm than good.

(But at this rate…!)

Paul Hanbridge notices his son's unusual reaction. However, he chooses to remain silent.

Ursula's eyes widen. "Oh no, it's going after Akko!"

Whether it is because Akko is the closer or easier prey does not matter. The ogre sets its sights on the disoriented Japanese witch. When she looks up, the ogre is nearly right in front of her.

"Yeek!" Akko quickly rolls to the side before the ogre's massive arm smashes down on her. It hits the ground instead, but the force throws her into the air again. It prepares another attack with its other arm. This time, Akko flicks her wand and chants, " _ **Metamorphie Faciesse**_!"

To the untrained eye, Akko disappears so that the ogre's arm misses. In actuality, a small brown rat falls to the ground and starts to run away from the ogre. It takes the monster a few seconds to realize what happened. Once it does, it starts to chase after her again.

Although Akko has the advantage of a smaller size, which makes targeting her more difficult, it also reduces her escape speed. The ogre catches up within a few paces and brings its arm up again to strike her.

Diana looks up with a hand on her sore head. She instantly makes out Akko's tiny mouse form almost cornered by the ogre. Her heart jumps into her throat.

"AK-!"

Before the ogre's arm can hit her, blood suddenly gushes from its severed arm. The ogre roars and holds onto its injured limb. Akko sees a quick flash of steel before her world is moving fast.

Renatus scoops up Akko's tiny form and begins to run as fast as he can towards Diana. Once he reaches her, he places Akko down onto the ground and turns to face the angry ogre coming their way. Its arm is already beginning to reform.

Although the danger has not passed, Diana finds herself breathing a sigh of relief.

(Akko is safe…)

"My, I haven't had this much excitement in years. The adrenaline rush is quite a foreign feeling," Renatus comments lightly.

Akko turns back into her human form. Now that she's farther away from the ogre, she breathes a sigh of relief. "Um, thanks for saving me."

"Do not thank me yet. The ogre has not been defeated. I take it you two have a means to subdue it?"

"Yes," Diana responds. "However,  _Luna Lana_ requires protracted concentration. We were taken off guard before, which led to the spell's failure."

"Well, there is no use lamenting a previous failure in a time like this. I will keep it busy as you two prepare the spell. Does that sound reasonable, Diana Cavendish?"

Diana nods. "Please do."

Renatus runs forward and meets the ogre in combat. At the same time. Diana turns to Akko.

"Are you alright, Akko?"

Akko nods. "I'll be okay. We need to stop the ogre before it hurts anyone though."

"Yes, I agree." Diana flicks her wand. Together, they cross their wands over each other and begin the incantation once more.

" _Ein Ein Sof_.

 _Ein Sof Ohr_.

 _ **Luna Lana**_!"

The golden tendrils of magic once more wrap around the ogre's body. The thrashes around just like before, threatening to break the witches' concentration. However, this time it does not have a club to throw at them.

And Renatus is ready. When he notices the ogre start to overpower Akko and Diana, he steps up and slices through one of the ogre's legs. Missing a limb to stand on, it crashes to the ground and loses its own will to fight from the pain of the injury.

With the negation spell wrapped around its body, the ogre cannot heal its severed limb. It only continues to grow smaller until Ursula decides it is weak enough to be sealed.

"Miss Daryl."

The Cavendish witch nods. Together, they chant the special sealing spell:

" _Be gone, shadows_

_Thou of the unseeable_

_Fade back into oblivion, if of darkness_

_Be returned to the immaterial_

_Ask not me, my answer is clear_

_In my hand is light. Know that all is in this hand_

_I am the truth of creation,_

_In face of all things, thy defeat is certain._

_**Mare Exstinctum**_!"

A white summoning circle appears below the ogre. It shines bright, the light encompassing the ogre's form. The monster's body begins to fade as what's left of its energy is sealed. Within moments, the last traces of its body fades with the wind.

The light from the seal and  _Luna Lana_  dissipate. Finally, everyone can relax.

"Man, that was tiring." Akko's body finds something to lean on. It just so happens the closest object is Diana herself.

"Akko?"

Akko immediately jumps away. "Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to- Uh, sorry."

Diana shakes her head. "No, I do not mind. Are you feeling unwell? I am sorry for placing you in danger."

Now it's Akko's turn to shake her head. "No, no! You didn't do anything wrong, Diana! You were also thrown off when that thing threw its weapon! Oh, wait, where's your horse?!"

Akko runs off to find Bruno. Diana doesn't know whether she should be exasperated or chuckle at Akko's sudden changes.

(I suppose that is an aspect of her's that I have come to appreciate.)

The others begin to make their way toward them, asking them if they are alright. In particular, a certain Andrew Hanbridge makes a direct route to Akko only and ascertains her well-being.

Akko reassures him that she is fine. It seems to placate Andrew for now.

Diana feels her chest clench. A foreign reaction to such a situation.

(Was I injured during the fall?)

But when she places her hand on her chest, she feels no physical wound. Looking back at Akko, she sees that the girl has enlisted Andrew's help to look for Diana's horse.

The strange feeling from before passes. Now, all Diana feels is a light exasperation at Akko's antics. With the danger over, Diana finds her mind wandering toward thoughts occupied by a certain walking-disaster of a witch.

One who has left a significant trace on her life.

(What is this feeling growing inside of me?)

Diana does not know when Akko became so important to her. But she does know that she does not want harm to come to the one person who has brightened the lives of so many people, including herself.

* * *

After a tiring day, Diana, Akko, and Ursula are ready to sleep in a comfortable bed and take advantage of the night to rest. Renatus hears of their plans to visit the Reinhardt Estate the next day and decides to join. As such, Anna also prepares a room for him and Stephen each. On the other hand, Paul and Andrew Hanbridge decline Renatus' offer to join and leave once everything has settled.

"You may have ties to the current proxy head of the House of Reinhardt, however that is not the same for me," Paul tells Renatus. "I have other important matters to attend to rather than visit someone who is barely an acquaintance."

And that is the end of that.

Everyone excuses themselves and heads for their respective bedrooms. The day finally comes to an end after an eventful day.

Diana changes into a comfortable nightgown and slips under the covers. She's more exhausted than she realizes; worrying about Akko certainly takes a lot out of her. She falls asleep within only a few moments.

However, if it is a dreamless sleep she expects, Diana does not receive it.

When she opens her eyes, she finds herself back in the strange world and staring at her father and the wintery landscape.

"Oh, you're back. And in different clothes. You disappeared for a few moments there," he comments.

Diana frowns. "It has been two nights since I last dreamt of this place. More than 'a few moments' have passed."

Arthur blinks. "I see. So this really is just a dream then?"

"I do not know. However, that is what I will be referring these meetings to be from now on."

Arthur shrugs. "Fair enough. Although next time, can you maybe try to do something about these blades? Having them in my body - or rather  _as_ my body - makes even the slightest of movements a discomfort."

"I do not know how much control I have over this dreamscape."

"Well, it was worth a try."

Diana debates whether she should tell him her trip today. On one hand, the Arthur Reinhardt in front of her is only an apparition; the real one is deceased. But on the other hand, there is no harm speaking her mind if this is a dream.

She has nothing to lose, so she decides to tell him.

"I went to visit Mother's grave today."

That draws his attention rather quickly.

"O-Oh?" He tries to act nonchalant, but Diana can see the eagerness shining in his eye. Even in her dreams, her father's reactions are genuine.

"While I was in the Regulus Caverns, I noticed your pendant on the floor. Though your other belongings were nowhere to be found, with the exception of the Brisingr. I wanted to return something that belonged to you to Mother. In the end, I believe she deserves it more than anyone else."

Arthur releases a heavy sigh. "Thank you, Diana. It means a lot to me for you to have done so. Although, you could have kept it if you wanted to." He chuckles. "I am sure Bernadette would not mind giving up an old trinket like that one."

"I do not mind. I am grateful for the gift you left me. It is enough to remember you by. However, that is not the same for Mother. After you left, she had nothing of yours she could cherish. With this, perhaps she can be content even after death."

Arthur opens his mouth, then closes it. If an old artifact is satisfactory to those after death, then he will not object. This is the least he can do for his wife after breaking his promise and leaving her and his daughter alone.

There is one question Diana wants to ask. However, if this truly is a dream, she does not think the answers she receives will be valid. Still, it is a curiosity that has been puzzling her for years. If there is a chance to indulge in this interest, perhaps now is the best time.

Even if the answers are not true, hearing it from this apparition that resembles her father is as close to the real person as she can get.

"If I may ask, what happened ten years ago? What caused you to disappear? No one was aware of your whereabouts until this year."

Arthur frowns. "Would you really like to know? This is not one of those stories I used to tell you. There are no grand battles, no happy endings."

"I am aware. After all, it is clear you lost your life."

Arthur sighs, but gives in. "I did not inform anyone about my journey to the Regulus Caverns. Only your mother knew of the details. She is the only one I told. If you wish to know the full story, then I shall tell you."

Diana nods.

But as Arthur prepares to start his tale, Diana suddenly finds herself blinking at the ceiling of her room in the Cavendish Manor. She rubs her eyes with her hands and sits up.

(Oh. I am awake again.)

As she places her hands to her sides, her groggy eyes notice something amiss on her right arm.

(This is…!)

She grabs her wand from her side table and dispels  _Abscondam_. Once she removes it, her fears are confirmed.

The scar has spread once more. This time, the dark tan covers her right hand before reaching the tips of her fingers and starts to snake around her forearm.

(Twice this has happened after I see Father in my dreams. Could it be…?)

Diana looks out her window at the rising sun of a new day. New challenges await. In the face of all of that, she is reminded that there is a certain problem of hers that is lurking in the shadows that only she knows about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make a Gurren Lagann reference? Lel.
> 
> God I know it makes no sense for Akko to wear a skirt to horseback riding but the FAN ART.
> 
> I wanted Andrew to have a larger role than just "make Diana jealous" I really did I swear. I do like him as a character. I guess he just doesn't have a place in my story.
> 
> Also I have no knowledge about horseback riding so all of my information comes from Google.
> 
> Finally, I do not own Fate/Zero. I say this specifically now because the incantation for the sealing spell is taken word for word from the wikia.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> The horseback riding scene is based on the fan art by adelie aka @adelie_log on Twitter. Also the official LWA art for episode 19.


	7. Act II.ii. In the Face of Danger - House_of_Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we're reintroduced to some old OCs, a griffin happens, and Daniel asks Diana what's wrong with her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Guest on FFN noticed that Renatus reminded them of King Bradley from Fullmetal Alchemist… and they're correct! Renatus' character (face and personality) is based on King Bradley (look I even kept the last name LOL). Likewise, Stephen Bradley is based on Selim Bradley from FMA too. Stephen is not a homunculus or anything crazy like that though.
> 
> I was actually going to include this information as a fun fact in a later chapter, but I guess not XD

Diana decides to head straight for the Cavendish archives after her awakening. It is better for her to take advantage of any available time to do more research on her strange affliction before they have to leave for the next destination.

But just like her progress at Luna Nova, Diana finds nothing.

(Two times it has spread. And only after I have vivid dreams where I see a strange melding of two landscapes and my father.)

With that in mind, she chooses to focus on texts that cover curses and dreams. Yet, she finds no results. Although the Cavendish have a long history of healing spells that are capable of dispelling curses - for example  _Ennor Fiendinorr_  - none of them have any effect. It does not help that Diana does not know the origin of her affliction.

The sun is now high in the sky. If Ursula and Akko are awake, it is about time for them to leave.

(I suppose a bit of rest before leaving is a good idea.)

So Diana tidies the books she took out and returns them to their original places. After her workspace is clean and back to how it was before, Diana decides to head outside for some fresh air before going to the dining room for some breakfast.

She chooses one of the balconies that has a perfect view of the Cavendish philosopher's stone. Even during the day, the glow of the stone is easy to see. Diana can also see the magic energy overflowing from the stone, just like the one back in Luna Nova.

The cool breeze is calm against her. It helps to ease her nerves, but not completely wash them away.

Diana looks down at her right hand. With the concealing spell, she cannot see the dark tan marring her skin. But she knows it is there. And despite her best efforts, she is nowhere closer to an answer than when she first started more than two weeks ago.

Her aunt's voice drawls from behind her, drawing her attention away from her hand.

"Ara, so you were here all along."

Diana turns around to properly greet her aunt. "Good morning, Aunt. What brings you out here this morning?"

"For what other reason?" Daryl walks up to the stone rails and looks out toward the philosopher's stone just as Diana did before. "Your friends are already awake. They were asking for you during breakfast."

"I see. Thank you for informing me. I will join them shortly."

Diana turns back around and looks across the water toward the unicorn statue holding the philosopher's stone. The two members of the House of Cavendish simply enjoy the silence for the time being, neither two initiating anymore conversation.

However, there is one thing that has been on Diana's mind since the meeting in Headmistress Holbrooke's office.

"I had thought you would sell the philosopher's stone within a given opportunity," she says to Daryl. She does her best to pull back any emotions from her tone of voice. She simply wants to make a statement.

Daryl scoffs. "As if I have the authority. Only the legitimate head of the House has such power. And since we do not have one, that stone will be sitting on that old, broken monument for a few more years. And besides, I recall you reprimanding me about my 'defiling of tradition' was it?"

That is not the response Diana expects. To her knowledge, there is no rule stating that only the legitimate head holds control over the philosopher's stone. The rule only states 'the current head' which can also refer to a proxy head in certain circumstances. Even with such a rule, Diana knows her aunt is not someone who fears breaking tradition if it means gaining more revenue.

Although she does not know Daryl's motives, Diana wonders if her aunt has had a recent change of heart for whatever reason.

"There is another question I would like to ask you," Diana says.

"You're rather talkative today. Alright, what is it?"

Diana opens her hand and looks at her palm. "Do you have any knowledge about scarring of the skin from a non-physical origin?"

Daryl's eyes follow Diana's to the girl's hand. "Only in terms of curses. However, that is not my specialization. I can't tell you much about it." In a rare show of concern, she also asks, "Has something happened?"

But Diana only clenches her fist and looks back at the glow of the philosopher's stone.

"No, there is nothing wrong." She turns around and passes Daryl without a glance. "I will be heading to breakfast then. Thank you for your time, Aunt Daryl."

As Diana walks back into the manor, Daryl stays where she is and continues to look at the glowing green stone.

She does not mention that Diana did not actually answer her question.

* * *

After walking into the dining hall and seeing Akko stuff her face with 'great food' (again), Diana joins Ursula, Akko, Renatus, and Stephen for breakfast. Once they finish, they prepare to leave the Cavendish Manor and head to the Reinhardt Estate.

As they all converge outside, Renatus stops them before they can take off.

"Would you ladies like a ride?" he asks, indicating his polished black van. "There is still room for three extra people."

Akko scratches her head.

(Riding in the same car as the General of the Army…)

She imagines an awkward ride with a man who's at least forty years her senior and his innocent grandson.

(And he'll probably talk confusing stuff to Diana and Professor Ursula…)

Diana looks to Ursula. The older woman has the most authority of the three. It is her decision to make.

"Thank you for the offer, General Bradley," Ursula says. "Then if you don't mind, we'll be taking you up on your offer."

Akko didn't think Ursula will actually agree to his offer. But if she thinks about it, she can kind of understand Ursula's reasoning. Although they don't have to worry about the magic powering their brooms to run out, it doesn't change the fact that Ursula has to rely on Diana throughout the entire trip, since Diana is the more experienced rider and can carry more than one person; Akko can barely get her broom to fly with just herself. Akko's progress is undeniable, but she hasn't improved so much that carrying another person won't become a burden for her.

So any opportunity to lessen any strain should be taken advantage of.

They enter the vehicle and get situated. Renatus and Stephen sit on one side as the three witches from Luna Nova sit across from them. After Renatus gives the driver the signal, the car begins to move.

The trip shouldn't take too long. Traveling by leyline is a convenience that shortens travel times that normally take an entire day to just an hour or less. But it is still an hour too long for Akko.

(Ngghhh… this is awkward.)

Like she predicted, the first ten minutes are filled with an awkward silence with no one speaking. Ursula is looking out the window and pointing out the leyline traces to Stephen. Diana is on the opposite side with her eyes closed and sitting prim and poised. In the middle, there isn't much Akko can do except try not to fall asleep.

Renatus is the first to break the silence. "I am glad to see the House of Cavendish in good shape. I was worried for its condition after so many years without a proper head. However, I can see that Daryl is doing her best to maintain the family."

The statement is directed toward Diana, so it is she who answers. "Yes. Aunt Daryl is doing her best to keep the Cavendish family from falling into ruin."

Akko does her best to hide her cringe. She still remembers the dinner meeting a few months ago where Diana reprimanded her aunt for selling off priceless antiques for the sake of money.

(Leave it to Diana to word something she disagrees with as a plain statement.)

"I understand the requisites for the succession ritual occurred a few months ago. Did neither you nor Daryl attempt to claim the title of the next head?"

Diana keeps her eyes closed, but Akko sees Diana's hands clench from her seating position.

"I returned from Luna Nova to take part in the succession ritual. However, I did not succeed in time. I believe it was too early for me with so little experience to take the position."

Akko knows that's not true. If Diana hadn't saved both her  _and_ her aunt and cousins, she surely would have made it in time. It was only because Diana decided to help them instead of prioritize the succession ritual that she failed. But Akko keeps silent; for once, she thinks before she leaps.

"It will be many years before the next succession ritual," Renatus says. "What about the succession for the House of Reinhardt? Will you be participating in that? If I recall, as the previous head's daughter, you are a viable candidate to become heir."

"With the artifact for the succession ritual recovered, Grandfather no longer needs to worry about knighting a legitimate heir. I have passed the candidacy to my first cousin, who is the closest in line to become the next head of the House of Reinhardt. To aim to be the head of the House of Cavendish is already an honor. I believe it is best to assign a different heir to the House of Reinhardt."

Renatus hums. "Well, if that is your decision, I cannot say much. As an outsider, I do not have much influence in either the House of Cavendish or the House of Reinhardt. Although, you said the Brisingr has been recovered? I am sure Ulfric is pleased about that."

"Yes. I believe his mood has lightened tremendously."

Renatus' guffaw is sharp enough to make Akko  _and_  Ursula jump.

"I see he still has a hard time loosening up. Even when we were younger, all he knew was how to swing a sword. Granted I am a good few years younger than him. He was the only one who could give me a thrill in combat. Your father was a close second."

"I was not aware both Father and Mother had ties to the army."

"I was only a lieutenant back then. It took many years to reach my current position! It is also the other way around actually. It is the House of Reinhardt that has ties to the army. Many members of your father's family join the army as their occupation. As a family of knights, it seems fitting for a house with a history as soldiers to join the modern day combatants on the battlefield. Wouldn't you say so as well?"

"I agree it is a good opportunity for them to continue following tradition in a parallel sense."

Renatus raises an eyebrow. "You do not look too interested in this particular tradition."

The old man is perceptive. Diana tries to voice her opinion as objectively as possible.

"It is my own personal preference to distance myself from the dynamics of the battlefield. However, I can empathize with those who take pride in traditions and the art of combat."

Renatus hums. "I see. So you have no interest in soldiers. Interesting for a member of the House of Reinhardt. Though that may be influenced by your closer upbringing in your mother's side. Everyone has their own reasoning. Do not believe I am criticizing beliefs. Even among the battlefield, every soldier has their own reason for fighting. Whether to protect their loved ones, or simply for the thrill of battle, that is all dependent on the individual."

Renatus opens his eye but continues to give her a light smile.

"I personally cannot resist the rush of adrenaline at the time of victory. I am sure you have had your own experiences to relate."

Akko gulps. The conversation has suddenly taken a darker turn than she would have expected.

(So this is what happens when you talk to someone who's really into the army life.)

Renatus chuckles. "No matter. There are very few people who can match me nowadays. Even in my old age, not many people can best me in combat. Ulfric is one of the few who can. Although, if I recall, victory was on my side in our last bout. I am sure he will not object to a rematch."

"A match between Grandfather and the head of the House of Reinhardt?" Stephen's eyes light up. "I would love to see that! It must be an exhilarating fight!"

"It certainly is for me," Renatus says, rubbing his grandson's head affectionately.

"You must really love your grandson," Ursula says. "You mentioned that your daughter was supposed to attend the meeting at the Cavendish Manor. Is she his mother?"

"Yes. She adopted him only a few years ago. She claims to be so busy that she does not have time for the entire process of childbirth! Yet she simply cannot give up the joy of being a mother."

"Mother and Grandfather are both very busy people," Stephen says. "One day, I want to be someone who is in the position with the ability to make important decisions to help others just like them!"

Ursula smiles. "That is a very admirable dream. Just like Akko said yesterday, I'm sure you can do it."

"Yes. Aileen did well, choosing such a kind-hearted and driven boy." Renatus looks out the window. "Well, it looks like our brief conversation did the job to mull us over the rest of the trip. It appears we are here."

The car exits the leyline terminal and drive along a dirt road toward a large castle. Much like the Cavendish Manor, the Reinhardt Estate is also surrounded by a large moat. However, the main difference is the drawbridge that must be let down to allow anyone access to the castle.

"General Bradley, rather than waiting for permission to enter, I can grant us immediate access into the estate," Diana informs him.

"Very well."

Renatus tells the driver to stop by the edge of the moat. Once the car is parked, Diana exits the car and walks to the edge. Ursula rolls down the window so everyone can peek out of the window to see what Diana is going to do.

Diana pulls out her necklace and holds the jewelry so that the dual rings are close enough to touch the invisible barrier surrounding the estate. Once the shield detects the familiar item, it ripples and opens up for them. At the same time, the drawbridge from across the moat begins to drop down.

"Wow…"

Akko never would have thought that the treasure Diana's dad left her could be used for such a reason. It really does seem like something magic is capable of.

Diana enters the car. Once the drawbridge is fully down, the driver starts the car again and drives toward the entrance of the manor.

Akko is impressed. "Wow Diana, I didn't know your dad's place has such a nice security system! Why doesn't the Cavendish Manor have something like this?"

"It is a precaution created using the energy of the philosopher's stone," Diana replies. "According to their history, the Reinhardt Estate used to be a prime target for their enemies to attack. As such, this barrier was developed to protect the manor and prevent invaders from attacking the base that houses so many soldiers."

"Ohhh. You know, that makes sense."

The five exit the car once they arrive at the entrance. Renatus gives instructions to the driver as Diana goes to greet Georgina.

"Welcome back, Lady Diana," the maid says with a bow. "I did not expect to see you so soon."

"Hello, Georgina. Yes, it is sooner than I expected, but I have returned." She gestures to the people behind her. "This is Professor Ursula, one of the instructors at Luna Nova. And Atsuko Kagari, my classmate. The gentleman there is General Renatus Bradley and his grandson Stephen Bradley."

Georgina gasps. "Oh my. I was not aware the General of the Army will be visiting!"

Renatus bows. "I apologize for the sudden visit. It was based on a mere whim of mine. Is Ulfric available?"

"Yes. He is waiting for Diana in his study. I can take you there as well if you would like."

"That would be much appreciated."

Georgina leads them through the Reinhardt Estate. Along the way, Akko lets herself stare in awe at the decorations throughout the manor.

(I guess rich people really do live a different life from us. And Diana's from  _two_ high class families. She really is an aristocrat. As expected of Diana.)

"Diana, you're back!" a little girl's voice calls from down the hall. The little girl with blonde pigtails makes a run straight toward Diana and throws herself into the older girl.

This time, Diana braces herself and manages to catch Katherine before they both tumble down onto the ground. There is no bed behind her to break her fall this time.

"Hello, Katherine. It is good to see you again," Diana greets.

"You're back so soon! Yay!"

"There is a matter we would like to discuss with Grandfather. We were heading to his study right now."

"'We?'" Katherine looks behind Diana to see Ursula waving awkwardly, Akko and Stephen staring, and Renatus smiling with his eye closed.

Recognition dawns on Katherine's face. "Ohhh. You brought your girlfriend this time! Are you going to ask for Grandfather's blessing?"

Diana's mouth drops open.

There is only one person who can constitute as this so-called girlfriend. Since Renatus and Stephen are both male and Ursula is at least ten years her senior, only Akko fits the criteria.

Akko nearly chokes on her own spit. "Gir-  _Blessing_?!"

"Oh my." Ursula adjusts her glasses.

Stephen turns to Renatus. "I did not know they were courting, Grandfather."

Renatus turns his smile to his grandson. "Now that is an interesting idea."

Diana manages to recover herself with the last of her sanity intact. "I believe you are mistaken, Katherine. Akko and I are not… dating. We are classmates from the same school."

"Really? But you guys looked all lovey-dovey while on that cool broom in space. And you guys shot down that demon missile together after holding hands!"

Right, that entire ordeal was somehow broadcast throughout the entire world to see for everyone to see.

Diana does her best to steady her voice. "I can assure you there is nothing between us. We are simply… friends."

Akko nods feverishly from behind. There's no way she and Diana can ever be in a relationship.

(Right? Why would Diana ever like  _me_ of all people anyway?)

Akko can give numerous reasons for this impossibility just from the top of her head. As much as she hates to admit it, Diana is in a completely different world from her. Akko's never considered her non-magical a liability. But compared to Diana, there's no other way to describe Akko's status except  _common_. And someone of Diana's status has expectations and traditions to follow. Friends are one thing; any significant other has the potential to become the partner of the heiress of the House of Cavendish. It is a vital position that cannot be held by just anyone. Especially if Diana has to consider the future, specifically that of who becomes the heirs after her.

(But then again, Diana didn't tell that little girl that she's not interested in girls. She just said that we're friends. Does that mean Diana's not straight? Wait, why am I even thinking about this?! There's no way Diana would even consider me so what's the point?! And… do I even…?)

Akko isn't sure if now is the right time to question her own sexuality and her relationship with Diana. Not when they have other things to worry about.

A woman's voice from the down the hall saves Diana from anymore embarrassment and pulls Akko from her thoughts.

"Katherine! Oh, there you are! Why did you run off- Oh, Diana, you're back already?"

Diana coughs into her fist to regain some level of control over her emotions. "Hello, Miss Alicia. We were just heading to Grandfather's study to meet with him about the seals near the manor."

"Oh yes, I heard about that. Well, I won't delay you any further with  _unnecessary_ assumptions." She narrows her eyes at Katherine as she says the last part.

The little girl pouts. "But it looked like it from the television."

"Do not believe everything the media broadcasts," Alicia says.

"Please, Diana does not seem the type to be shy about hiding a lover if they really were official. I doubt she would let something as trivial as status or gender conceal the existence of her feelings. Her pride would never allow that."

Everyone turns to the origin of the sarcastic voice standing behind Alicia. A broadsword covered by a beautiful sheath of a gold and red pattern is strapped to the left side of his waist. But Diana does not choose to comment on the new accessory or Daniel's choice of words.

Diana stares at him. "Daniel. I see you have cut your hair."

Daniel Reinhardt toys with the ends of his shorter blonde hair. "Just a trim. It was getting just a tad bit too long. It got in the way of training. Mother suggested I cut it even shorter. I told her I'll cut it to Uncle Arthur's length when Katherine goes bald."

Alicia sighs. "How do I have such misfortune to give birth to not one but  _two_ disrespectful children? It must all be from Welkin's side."

A new voice resounds from the end of the hall.

"I resent that comment, Alicia. Are you implying it is the Reinhardts who are disrespectful?" An older man with white hair and dangerous scars down his eyes and across his nose walks toward them. He chuckles lightly. "Although, I cannot deny the truth to that."

Diana, Alicia, Katherine, Daniel, and even Ursula and Stephen bow. Akko looks at them with confusion but follows their lead.

(And I thought the Cavendishes are weird. This oji-san looks like an important person though.)

"How did you know of our arrival, Grandfather?" Diana asks.

"Georgina came to inform me." He points behind him at the maid standing a few paces behind him. "Although, by the time she looked back, none of you were with her! So I came to greet everyone myself. I am Ulfric, the current head of the House of Reinhardt."

"Ursula Callistis. I am one of the professors at Luna Nova Academy."

"Kagari Atsuko. I'm also a witch at Luna Nova."

"My name is Stephen Bradley. The grandson of Renatus Bradley."

Renatus grins. "I do not suppose you require an introduction from me, old friend?"

Ulfric guffaws. "And what brings you here,  _old friend_?"

"Just tagging along for a visit. By coincidence, I happened to be at the Cavendish Manor where Miss Cavendish and the others were visiting yesterday. I heard your succession ceremony is no longer jeopardized."

"Yes, thanks to Diana. Because she has revoked her own candidacy, we are training the next best member to become the heir." Ulfric sighs. "Shame that she's inherited the stubborn genes from both her parents."

Ulfric walks closer to Daniel and clasps a strong hand on his shoulder with enough force to make the boy twitch. "At the very least, this one looks to be a promising choice. He does not seem to be a complete failure."

"Oh?" Renatus looks over Daniel. "So this boy is to be the next head of the House of Reinhardt? Interesting. Would you care for a sparring match?"

"Eh?"

Ulfric laughs. "Yes, that sounds like a perfect idea! A good opportunity to spar with a true swordsman. Accept the challenge, Daniel."

"And if you are willing, do  _you_ accept a duel afterward, Ulfric?" Renatus asks.

Ulfric shakes his head. "This old body cannot handle the same level of beating it could a few years ago. I will have to decline. Although, you may spend as much time as you want with Daniel."

Alicia sighs. "Just please do not go overboard. I say this first with the hope that  _someone_ will at least listen to me."

Ulfric turns to the three witches. "I received your letter, Diana. I will leave you and your friends to deal with the seals. It is in your expertise, in any case."

With their business here done, Diana, Ursula, and Akko find the exit to go outside the manor.

* * *

This time, Diana and Akko choose to stay by Ursula's side as she maintains the seals. They are right beside her to provide support in case anything goes wrong.

Diana is the only one who can provide any sort of assistance to Ursula as she checks the seals. Akko has no knowledge about sealing magic, so all she can do is watch as they strengthen the seals.

With this opportunity, Akko finds her mind wandering about what the little girl Katherine said before.

(Diana does seem like she can be a good girlfriend. She's really pretty and smart, she's nice, helpful, and she's got a big goal that she's always aiming for. And she's from not one but  _two_ rich families.)

Akko blinks, perplexed at her own train of thought.

(I didn't even know I swung that way… Sasuga Diana. I guess anyone would love to have her as a girlfriend, gender or no. In the end, what am I compared to that? It would be nice if I can say 'Diana is my girlfriend' though…)

Akko shakes her head rapidly. Her face starts to heat up at the thought.

(What the… where did that come from?! Gahhhhhhh, I think Sucy's poisoned me too much! Yeah, that explains everything! There's no way Diana and I can be- that's just- wahhhh…!)

"Is everything alright?" Ursula asks.

Akko scrambles to come up with a good answer and hide her flushing face, but then realizes that question isn't directed at her.

"I am alright," Diana says. If Akko isn't freaking out so much, she might have noticed a slight red tinge to Diana's cheeks indicating that she was having similar thoughts to Akko. "I have noticed that most of the seals are rather weakened."

"Yes, that is something I have noticed too." That does not sit right with Ursula. The more she thinks about it, the more it starts to trouble her.

"Perhaps it is because the House of Reinhardt is not known to be a family of witches or wizards. That may explain the lack of maintenance on their seals. However…"

"This is a bit extreme, isn't it?" Ursula wipes off the sweat from her forehead after finishing with another seal. "It almost seems like some _one_  has tampered with these. Either on purpose or on accident."

Perhaps they are overthinking the situation. However, their concerns are not misplaced.

Many meters away, hidden by the dense trees surrounding the area, a cloaked figure stops in front of the last, unchecked seal. They retrieve something from inside their black cloak and place it on top of the seal. It is a small philosopher's stone, no bigger than the cloaked figure's forearm.

However, even a small amount of magic so close can trigger a magical creature under a weak seal.

The cloaked figure mutters something under their breath. The seal glows red and then returns to normal. The stranger stands up and walks away before anyone can notice what they have done.

Back with Ursula, Akko, and Diana, they have just finished checking on another seal not too far from where the cloaked figure was.

Ursula stands up and stretches her body. "Almost done! I think there's only one more left after this. Is that right, Diana?"

"That is correct, Professor Ursula," Diana replies.

Akko moans. "That's good. I didn't know sealing can be this boring."

"That is due to your lack of experience with the magic, Akko," Diana states.

"Geh-" But Diana isn't wrong. If anything, being unable to deny it annoys Akko more.

(I take it back! Diana's also really prickly!)

Ursula smiles at the two.

(These two… I guess some things don't change.)

Since the three of them left Luna Nova, Ursula has noticed minute changes in her two companions. No, if she wants to be honest with herself, the changes began even before that. The exact moment she isn't too sure about. Life was too hectic dealing with Croix, hiding her identity, trying to help Akko, and many other complex situations a couple of months ago for her to relegate more of her attention to other smaller things.

(I was hoping something would have happened when I gave them permission to do whatever they wanted yesterday. But I guess I expected too much.)

A strange, red glow from her periphery pulls Ursula from her thoughts. Diana and Akko also notice the out-of-place light.

"What's that weird glow?" Akko asks. When they get close enough, they can see that it's the last seal emitting the red light. "Uh, is it supposed to do that?"

"No, no it is  _not_ supposed to do that." Ursula pulls out her wand, prompting Diana and Akko to do the same. "This is the same thing that happened back at the Cavendish Manor right before the ogre was unleashed. We need to stop it before it can fully emerge!"

But it is already too late. The ground suddenly opens up, swallowing the small philosopher's stone that they barely noticed lying on the ground.

At least, it looks like it is the ground opening up. In reality, it is a giant beak of the monster that once guarded the Reinhardt Estate. The great beast shoots up into the sky, beating its large wings to throw dirt and rocks in every direction.

Ursula, Akko, and Diana cover their eyes to prevent the debris from hindering their vision. They squint and gasp at the flying monster.

Ursula's eyes widen. "A griffin?!"

"You mean one of those half bird half lion things?!" Akko asks.

"A creature with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet. It is a combination of the rulers of land and sky, respectively." Diana stares in awe at the beast. "As the unicorn is the House of Cavendish's guardian, the griffin is the same for the House of Reinhardt."

The griffin notices something toward its right. Without paying anymore attention to the three witches, it flies off toward that direction. It is the same way they came from, leading back to the Reinhardt Estate.

Ursula realizes where it is going. "Oh no, is it aiming for the Reinhardt philosopher's stone?!"

"That means Diana's house is in danger! Again!" Akko starts to run after the griffin.

"Akko!" Ursula groans but follows after her with Diana not far behind her.

(We can't run fast enough! There's no way to reach the manor in time without our brooms!)

"The griffin will most likely get there before we do," Ursula says as they continue to run. "Let's hope the others can hold it off until we get there to weaken it and perform the resealing."

Akko thinks back to the available combatants at the Reinhardt Estate. "Oh, there's that general old guy, right? At least we have him; he seems reliable!"

"Daniel and Grandfather will also come to General Bradley's aid," Diana adds. "I am confident in their abilities to at least hold the griffin back before it breaks through the barrier surrounding the Reinhardt Estate."

By this time, Diana and Ursula catch up to Akko so the latter can throw an incredulous look at Diana's way. "Can your grandpa really fight when he's that old?! That's insane! Even crazier than Mister Renatus!"

"I have never seen him in combat. However, if he can still run Daniel ragged with their training, then I have no doubt of his combat capabilities."

"Is your entire family amazing?!"

"We're nearing the clearing!" Ursula interrupts.

They break out of the forest and continue running down the hill. Looking up, they can see the griffin battering its large beak against the barrier. Renatus, Ulfric, and Daniel run out of the castle with their weapons out and ready. Alicia stays behind to keep Katherine and Stephen safe.

The barrier holds for now. However, since it is made out of magic, it is only a matter of time before it is absorbed into the griffin. Or when the griffin breaks through with its massive strength.

With its current altitude, the griffin is too high for any of the three humans closest to the beast to reach. That does not stop them from trying.

"Ulfric, give me a boost," Renatus says to the old man.

Ulfric clicks his tongue and places his hand over his chest. "You really have not changed, old friend!  _ **Magna Aestus**_!"

A green glow envelops Ulfric's body. He crouches down and places his hands together so that the back of one hand is sitting on the palm of the other.

Daniel gapes at them. "Do not tell me you are going to do what I am thinking."

Renatus runs toward Ulfric and pushes off the ground. One foot lands on Ulfric's hands. Once he is in place, Ulfric straightens up and throws his arms up into the air, simultaneously shooting Renatus into the air.

"You really did do what I was thinking!"

From the hill, Akko has to rub her eyes to make sure she saw exactly what just happened.

(Are old people supposed to be this energetic?!)

With Ulfric's help, Renatus ascends high enough to reach the griffin's midsection. He swings his sword at an opening and cuts through the fur and hide of its body, deep enough to create a shower of blood. The griffin screeches at the pain. Its attention is no longer on the barrier, but on its assailant.

"Oh my, I forgot about landing," Renatus says. He manages to bring his arms up in a side guard as the griffin swings its talons at him. With no way to evade, he is swatted to the side and flies through the air and into the forest where Akko, Ursula, and Diana came from.

Akko grimaces but keeps running with the others. It looks like a painful hit and a possible painful landing.

(How is a human supposed to survive that?!)

"Is he going to be okay?!" This question is asked by both Akko and Daniel.

Ulfric waves off Daniel's concerns. "That man is built like a brick. He does not know when to die. We have other matters to worry about right now."

On Akko's side, Ursula tells Akko pretty much the same thing.

"As much as I feel bad, we don't have time!" Now close enough, Ursula points her wand at the water surrounding the Reinhardt Estate. " _ **Amnis Ortum**_!"

A large current of water rises and crashes into the griffin. With the right aim, Ursula uses the water to forcibly bring the griffin out of the sky and down onto the green plains.

"Akko, Diana, prepare to perform Luna Lana. I need to see if anyone can perform the sealing spell with me," Ursula says.

Ursula runs off toward Ulfric and Daniel. Many meters away, the griffin pushes itself up and shakes off the excess water on its body. It sets its sights on Ursula as its new highest threat.

Diana flicks her wand forward. "Akko, before the griffin has the chance to target Professor Ursula."

"Right!" Akko mirrors Diana's motion on the opposite side.

" _Ein Ein Sof_.

 _Ein Sof Ohr_.

 _ **Luna Lana**_!"

The gold tendrils wrap around the griffin's body, trapping its wings so that it cannot fly and escape. This time, they are both prepared to hold on as tight as possible in case the beast does anything to hinder their concentration.

Daniel stares in awe at the spell.

(So this is how it is supposed to look like with two witches performing it properly…)

"Lord Ulfric!" Ursula calls. With the griffin preoccupied, she reaches Ulfric and Daniel with no problem. "While Akko and Diana subdue the griffin, is there anyone who can perform the sealing spell with me?"

To Ursula's disappointment, Ulfric shakes his head. "The House of Reinhardt are not known to be a family of spellcasters. We can only perform our specialization spell; that is the extent of our magic. I am afraid we will not be of much help in that regard."

Ursula wants to grab her hat and scream into the void.

(Now what?!)

Daniel points to the griffin with wide eyes. "Oh no. That thing is charging toward those two!"

Although  _Luna Lana_ is supposed to nullify magic - meaning weaken magical creatures that depend on magic - the griffin is having none of that. Now deeming Akko and Diana as its next target, it rushes toward them with only the intention to barrel through them.

There is not much the two witches can do. The spell requires them to stay stationary and direct all of their concentration into the nullification.

But as the griffin comes closer and closer until it is right in front of them, Akko throws all of that out the window.

"Diana!"

The griffin barrels its entire body down onto the earth where they stand. Akko dispels her channel of magic at the last second and throws herself in front of Diana. To their fortune, the griffin misses getting a direct hit. However, the force is still strong enough to throw them off their feet and into the air along with numerous rocks and debris. Akko tries to keep her body between the griffin and Diana on instinct alone. With her body blocking Diana and herself facing the other way, they both do not see a few large pieces of gravel fly toward Akko. Two particularly large pieces strike Akko on her side and the back of her head.

"Gah-!" Akko's vision blurs and then fades to black.

Akko and Diana's bodies tumble onto the grass with Akko lying on top of Diana. Diana winces in pain and attempts to peel her eyes open. Although she cannot see the griffin very well, she can hear its screeches indicating its advance toward them.

"Akko, are you alright?" Receiving no response, Diana pushes the other girl to the side and finds her knocked out. As she moves Akko, she feels something warm and sticky on the back of the girl's head. "Akko!"

(This injury-!)

The griffin extends its wings and opens its large beak at her. Diana points her wand at its enclosing form while her other arm cradles Akko's unconscious body. There is no time for her to move Akko and herself to a safer position while also staying on the defense. The most she can do is stand her ground and fight off the griffin on her own.

(In any case, I cannot let it harm her!)

The griffin brings its beak down. Diana prepares a defensive spell, but it seems that is not necessary.

" _ **Magna Aestus**_!"

Daniel suddenly jumps between the griffin and Diana and Akko, blocking the giant beak with the Brisingr. His entire body is engulfed in the same green light that covered Ulfric before. The only difference is the glowing red blade in his hands.

(Is Daniel using the Brisingr? He has mastered it in such a short time?)

Ursula and Ulfric stop at the side. Ursula prepares to attack the griffin and knock it off guard, but Ulfric stops her.

"If I know what my grandson is doing, then it is better if we leave it be," he says.

Ursula stares at him. "That is impossible! One person cannot overcome a beast of this level!"

Daniel growls and pushes back against the griffin's might. "If we cannot negate it… then let us try brute forcing it!"

"Is what he says." Ulfric turns to look at Ursula with an expression too calm in such a situation. "Let us see how my grandchildren handle this situation, shall we?"

Ursula clenches her fists but keeps still. Without  _Luna Lana_ or a way to seal the griffin, overloading the creature with magic is the only method she can think of at the moment to defeat it. But it is not one she likes.

(Placing so much burden on children… what kind of person…?!)

The red and green energies begin to mix as Daniel pushes his magic into the Brisingr and lets the sword filter the energy. Daniel roars and not only pushes back against the griffin, but also sends the augmented magic into its form in an attempt to overload it with magic.

However, Diana can tell that it will not be enough. Daniel alone does not have enough magic energy to overwhelm the griffin, even with the Brisingr aiding him.

Daniel is aware of this as well. When he reaches his limit, the griffin will tear through him to attack the others. Swallowing his pride, Daniel directs a shout behind him.

"It seems… one wielder of the Brisingr… is not enough. How about some help… from the original heiress…?!"

As he says, if one person does not have enough energy to defeat the griffin, then adding another will even the odds. Since Diana was the original person to break through the curse placed on the Brisingr, there is a high chance she can use the weapon as well despite the lack of training.

Diana looks down at Akko's unconscious form.

(Thank you for protecting me, Akko. I will be sure to return the favor.)

Diana places Akko gently on the floor. She makes sure the girl is safe first before running to her cousin. She quickly activates  _Magna Aestus_ and readies her energy to transfer it into the Brisingr. Despite the energy crackling around him, Diana manages to place her hands on the sword.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Diana thinks she hears the sound of a man inhaling sharply.

Diana can feel the Brisingr draining her energy. She reigns it in so that she is controlling the amount of energy flowing into the sword. The energy shooting out from the weapon doubles in size. They can see the change in this added energy as the griffin is now kept at a standstill.

However, it is still not enough to completely overcome it.

Daniel growls. "We need… to try harder…!"

"I… am fully aware…!"

The griffin and the two cousins are kept in a stalemate. Neither two sides budge. But Diana and Daniel know they cannot keep it up forever.

A familiar voice suddenly filters through her consciousness.

" _You are not putting enough into it!_ _This_   _is the correct way to use the Brisingr!"_

Two fleeting sentences. Diana would have thought she imagined it if there isn't any change to her surroundings.

But the difference is immediate. The amount of energy coursing from the Brisingr into the griffin suddenly ripples and quadruples in size. Neither Diana nor Daniel feel any change to the amount of magic energy they are channeling into the Brisingr. But they do notice that more of it seems to be filtered and augmented by the Brisingr than before. A change neither of the two understand or know how it happened.

The griffin's form starts to increase in size. It keeps growing even when it becomes the shape of a giant balloon. With one final screech, the magic energy flowing into it causes it to explode in a mass of bright energy. The force throws Daniel and Diana back while forcing Ursula and Ulfric to cover their eyes.

Once the light dies down, Ursula's eyes widen at the end.

"They really did it…"

Ulfric grins. "I knew Diana had the capability to wield the Brisingr even without training. However, I must admit I am impressed at Daniel's performance. It seems he at least has the quick thinking necessary to survive on the battlefield."

The explosion pulls Akko from her unconscious state.

"Ow…" She scratches the back of her head at a particularly itchy spot and is surprised to feel it wet. Bringing her hand to her face, she balks at the sight of her blood. "Eh? When did I hurt myself again?! Wait, where's the griffin?"

A few paces away, Daniel and Diana both sit up and rub their heads. They are not injured, just a bit sore.

Daniel grumbles under his breath. "Well, that has been dealt with." He pushes himself to his feet and pats off some of the dirt and dust that got on him. Once he is done, he turns to Diana and offers her a hand. "Once again, I could not have survived without you. This is becoming an annoying ha- What is wrong with your face?!"

Daniel retracts his hand as he shouts that last part. Diana frowns and pushes herself up into a standing position.

"I beg your pardon?"

Akko, Ursula, and Ulfric make their way over to Diana and Daniel. Ursula gasps at the affliction on Diana's face.

But Diana looks at Akko first. She walks over to Akko and pats around her body to feel for any other wounds. "Are you alright, Akko? The injury on the back of your head must be treated immediately. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Akko shakes her head and pushes Diana away from her so she can look at Diana for herself. "I'm- ow, okay, my head hurts. But I'm fine. You should worry about yourself more! You look like you took a nasty burn to your face!"

Diana frowns. "I do not understand. The griffin never breathed fire to injure me in such a way."

Ursula comes over and turns her wand into a mirror for Diana to use. Diana's eyes widen at what she sees.

Just as the others mentioned, there really is a dark marring on her face. Specifically, it is the same kind that she has seen on her right hand for the past few weeks. The blemish is not large in size. The dark tan runs down her right eye starting at her forehead in a jagged, vertical path that flattens near her right cheekbone.

Diana peers down at her right hand and notices that the concealing spell covering the original tan is gone. Most likely due to the magic conductance she performed with Daniel. Her assumptions are proven true when she pulls up her sleeves and sees that the original tan has spread to now completely cover her right hand and wrap around her forearm up to her elbow.

(It has spread again? But this time I was fully conscious without dreaming…)

Daniel directs his gaze toward her hand. His eyes widen at the change from the last time he saw it.

"It still has not healed?" he asks her.

"You know about this, Daniel?" Ulfric inquires.

"Daniel is the one who first noticed the scar on my hand when we were leaving the Regulus Caverns," Diana explains for him. "Based on my knowledge over these past few weeks, this is not a normal injury or curse. It does not cause me pain or discomfort. However, I cannot ascertain its origins or how to stop it from spreading."

"It used to only cover part of your palm," Daniel comments. "It has spread so far since that time?"

"I noticed it would only spread after I have certain dreams. This incident has contradicted my initial inference."

"Can I see it?" Akko asks.

Diana offers Akko her hand. With a feather-like touch uncharacteristic of the usually impulsive girl, Akko looks at the dark tan covering Diana's hand with a cute crease in her forehead.

Diana mentally shakes her head. (…Cute…?)

Akko's voice pulls her out of her wandering thoughts. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt? It doesn't feel like a burn…"

Diana shakes her head. "There is no pain. It caused me no discomfort since we first noticed it. I would not have known of its presence if Daniel had not pointed it out. Your own injuries are of greater priority. We need to-"

Akko reaches up and rubs her thumb across the tan on Diana's cheekbone. The close proximity causes Diana's face to flush.

"A…kko?"

Said witch immediately pulls back. "S-Sorry! I wanted to check if it's the same for your face too!"

(What am I doing?! Ahhhh, I got caught up in the moment! That was too intimate!)

Ursula coughs into her fist. "Did you say you noticed it spreading after dreaming?"

Diana nods, doing her best to will the pink tint on her face to go away. Thankfully, no one comments on the strange moment between the two witches.

"I have only had the dream twice so far. Each time, I notice the blemish spreading a bit more every time I wake up. I did not want to assume it was a coincidence. However, after this time…"

Ursula hums. "You have a point though. Twice is a too much. I can try a dream suppressing spell if you want? It's something to start by."

"That would be helpful. Thank you, Professor Ursula."

Rustling from the forest brings everyone attention away. It is possible that the griffin's rampage caused the other seals to weaken. Everyone stands on guard.

Only to realize it is just Renatus limping back to them. There is blood running down his face. Otherwise, he is his usual smiling self.

"I take it you are alright, Renatus?" Ulfric asks without a hint of concern in his voice.

Renatus chuckles. "Oh yes. Took a bit of a fall there. Nothing too severe. Although these old bones would disagree with me." He takes a long look at Diana, lingering on her face. "My dear, that is an interesting injury you have. Did the griffin do that?"

"No. This is… due to the effects of an unknown origin."

"I see. Well, as long as you are alright. Ulfric, do you mind showing me to a medic? I think a few of my ribs are broken."

Ursula sweat drops.

(Only a few?)

"But you're really okay, Diana?" Akko asks again. She doesn't add that the thought of Diana being in pain is making her chest clench in knots.

(Come on brain. Filter my thoughts for once before I spill them all out!)

Diana nods to Akko. "Yes, you do not have to worry. If there is any pain, I will be sure to inform someone."

Ulfric sighs. "Well, I would offer to let one of our nurses take a look, but I am sure you already did that when you came back with the Brisingr last time. After today, we should all just get some rest. I will have the chefs prepare dinner. Then you all may retire to the guest rooms for the night."

"Thank you for giving us permission to stay the night, Grandfather," Diana says with a bow.

"Of course. You were all instrumental in our estate's protection. It is the least I can do." Ulfric frowns at the tans covering parts of Diana's body. "I just wish I can do something about that."

Diana stares at her right hand.

"I as well, Grandfather."

* * *

Despite Ursula's dream-suppressing spell, Diana finds herself looking at the melding of familiar landscapes once more.

"Strange. The spell should have worked," Diana mutters to herself.

Arthur tilts his head. He asks her, "Did you take care of the situation?"

That puzzles Diana. "The situation? You are aware of what happened?"

"Not in detail. I believe there was a huge creature you and another boy were trying to subdue. You were both using the Brisingr on it, were you not?"

"To overwhelm it with magic. We were unable to tip the scales until…" Diana's eyes widen. "Until I heard your voice. Yes, I believe it is your voice I heard for a brief moment."

"I did say something, yes. I did not think it would actually reach you."

"The Brisingr's efficiency increased after that. Was that your doing?"

Arthur nods. "Although many years have apparently passed, I am familiar with the Brisingr's augmentation abilities. It did not seem like you or that other boy had the necessary experience to use it to its full potential."

"Then I believe it is thanks to you that the griffin was defeated. I do not know how this is all possible, but I believe I must thank you." Diana frowns. "However, if you truly are a figment of my imagination, this does not make sense at all. It also puzzles me how you are able to remember what happened during my state of consciousness this time compared to our last two meetings."

Arthur shrugs. "My guess is as good as yours." His expression turns serious. "I have been meaning to ask you. What is that dark spot on your face? As well as your arm?"

Diana touches her cheek. "You can see it? I suppose the concealing spell does not work in my dreams."

"I have noticed the marking on your hand since our first meeting. I attributed it to an injury, but I can see that it is spreading with every new meeting. The spot on your right eye is new as well."

"There may be a correlation between our meetings and the scar spreading. However, I am unable to determine what the true cause of this affliction is. I also do not know how to stop it from spreading or its effects."

"Does it hurt at all?"

Diana shakes her head. "Not at all. It does not cause me any discomfort. Oftentimes, I forget that it is there in the first place."

"And you do not believe it is a curse of some sort?"

"I have done as much research on this as possible over the past few weeks. I have not found anything that leads me to believe it is a curse."

Arthur sighs. "This is not my area of expertise. I am afraid I will not be of much help."

Diana smiles. She starts to feel her world fading once again. "It is alright. After all, you are only supposed to be a figment of my imagination."

Arthur blinks. "I suppose so."

Diana opens and closes her eyes multiple times. The image of a snowy world and a blonde-haired man made of swords fades from her vision. Instead, it is replaced by the canopy of her bed in a guest bedroom at the Reinhardt Estate.

Diana sits up in bed and takes a deep breath. She can hear the birds chirping mirthfully outside of her window as the sun streams inside the room.

She takes her wand from the bedside table and dispels  _Abscondam_  without a second thought. And just as she fears, the dark tan marks have spread again. This time, the one on her arm starts to spiral around her right bicep. She changes her wand into a mirror and sees that the mark on her face has also spread to cover more of the right side of her face closer to hear ear and lengthen down to her jaw.

(What is happening to me…?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does anyone remember how Akko fought off Daryl's snakes in episode 20 and Diana got battered around by a devil missile thousands of meters off the ground in episode 25? And how basically they both nearly died for each other? Yeah, I'm taking level of mutual worry to the extreme with this fic.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> I'm trying to parallel Diana's "scars" with the same changes that happen to Emiya Shirou in Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya in his fight against Gilgamesh!Angelica. Except all of the tan marks are mirrored; Shirou's start on his left side while Diana's start on the right. And Diana's hair won't be turning white. Her hair's already light enough lol.


	8. Act II.iii. Familiars and Familiarity - House_of_Lefevre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are a lot of magical creatures and Diana admits something that is actually really obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't say this often enough, but thanks for everyone's support! Just seeing the views and hit counts go up makes me smile. Most of all, reviews and comments really do make this tomato happy XD So thanks everyone!

As concerning as her spreading affliction is, the first thing Diana does after staring at her abnormal tan for a good five minutes is to change and knock on the door next to her room. The worry gnawing at her chest isn't simply from the unexplainable scar.

After waiting a good minute, Diana realizes a potential miscalculation.

(Given the time, is Akko even awake yet?)

Diana starts to head back to her room. But before she can take a single step, the door in front of her opens and reveals a groggy, disoriented Atsuko Kagari.

"It's so early… Oh, morning, Diana. Did you need something?"

Diana takes a deep breath. Her heart rate suddenly speeds up due to a reason she cannot fathom.

Somehow the words 'Akko,' 'sleepy,' and 'cute' filter through her mind all in one sentence.

Diana internally gawks at her own boldness. That came out of nowhere.

(What is wrong with me indeed…?!)

Diana berating herself and dragging on the silence without saying anything gives Akko enough time to wake up completely. She tilts her head to the side at Diana's rigid form.

"Um, are you okay?"

"I am fine," Diana replies a bit too quickly. Thankfully, Akko doesn't seem to notice. "I merely wished to check on you after sustaining those injuries yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, a lot better! The nice nurse told me I had a slight concussion and gave me this nasty juice to drink. I feel fine now after sleeping it off. It still itches a bit but nothing too bad." Akko's gaze lingers on Diana's hand. "What about you? Is that scar still…?"

Diana sighs and pulls out her wand. She removes the concealment spell and shows Akko rather than using words.

Akko's eyes widen. "Wow, that's  _really_ bad. N-Not that you look bad or anything! You're beautiful!" Akko mentally slaps herself. "I meant the scar! The scar looks scary! I don't mean it makes you look bad. Just the situation. That's bad."

Akko's loose tongue and  _she called Diana pretty_ are enough to make Diana's heart skip a beat. Somehow, she manages to keep her features as controlled as possible to prevent an overreaction. That doesn't mean she has to hide a small smile though.

"Yes, the situation is dire. I planned to speak to Professor Ursula about this over breakfast." Diana pauses for a second. "Will you be joining?"

Akko laughs sheepishly. "Oh, breakfast sounds good. My stomach's been growling since I woke up. I just have to get changed first."

Diana looks at Akko's sleepwear. While it isn't a bathrobe or nightgown that Diana typically wears, a t-shirt and shorts aren't attire one should wear during meals at such a prestigious home.

"That would be best. I will wait for you here."

Akko shakes her head. "You don't have to wait for me. Go talk to Professor Ursula! Your skin is more important than my clothes!" Akko blinks at what she just said. "Never mind."

And then promptly slams the door in Diana's face.

Akko leans against the wooden frame and groans into her hands.

(Ahhhhh… why is Diana so pretty?!)

At the same time, Diana continuously blinks at the now-closed door. Now that she is alone, she can properly process everything that Akko said.

(What is this persistent feeling… It is unlikely for it to be… However, if it is…)

Diana's cheeks flush red.

When Akko finishes changing and comes out, she really shouldn't have been so surprised to see Diana still waiting for her outside the door.

The walk to the dining hall is filled with awkward silence as the two are wrapped up in their own, confusing thoughts.

Akko takes a few side glances at Diana. As usual, the British witch is composed and stoic; her expression gives away none of her thoughts.

(Even with this thing going on, Diana's still the picture of perfection… I wonder if she's really okay though? If I had a nasty weird thing on me, I'd keep freaking out until it's gone. But Diana's taking this the best she can. She really is amazing.)

"Is something wrong, Akko?" Diana asks. She must have noticed Akko's staring.

Akko shakes her hands and head. "Ah, no, nothing really! Just… thinking."

"I see."

They fall into silence again. Diana chooses not to question Akko's strange behavior while Akko goes back to her thoughts.

(I wonder if that weird part of her skin feels the same as normal skin.)

Akko's memories pull up the moment Diana's hand laid on hers right before they used the Shiny Arc on the Noir Missile.

(Her hand was really soft that time. To hold Diana's hand… I don't think I mind.)

The rest of the way falls in silence as Akko's thoughts trail toward wondering how lucky someone is to be the one to stay by Diana's side.

* * *

The failure of her dream-suppressing spell bothers Ursula during the entire way to their next destination. Not only did Diana have dreams as if the spell wasn't there in the first place, but the scar covers more of her skin now. With this third correlation, they are certain the dreams are somehow affecting its growth. They just do not know how to prevent Diana from dreaming anymore.

"So what's this next place like?" Akko asks. Coming from no magical background, she has no initial knowledge about the Six Great Houses.

For now, Ursula latches onto Akko's uncanny ability to ease upset nerves. It is most likely a consequence of her vigorous personality.

"I believe the current head of the House of Lefevre is a woman named Amelia," Diana answers. "It has been quite some time since I last saw any of the heads. I do not recall much about them."

"The House of Lefevre is supposed to specialize in training familiars," Ursula says.

"Familiars?" Akko's first thought conjures up an image of Alcor sitting in Ursula's room.

"A familiar is an essential companion for a witch. Luna Nova restricts the use of familiars for the sake of safety due to the students' relative inexperience."

"I know Professor Ursula has Alcor in her room. Do you have a familiar, Diana?"

"Yes, there is one. Do you recall my part with Hannah and Barbara during the Samhain Festival?"

Ursula remembers. "Ah, the unicorn you summoned? It really awed the judges."

Akko tilts her head. "No? Oh, I don't think I was there yet. I was running a little late practicing  _Metamorphie Faciesse_. Wait, you summoned a unicorn?" Akko groans. "That sounds cool. Now I feel bad for missing it."

"No, perfecting your own role to create such a spectacular performance was the wise choice." Diana continues before Akko can comment on the subtle compliment. "Alcaeus is the Cavendish familiar who has been with us for many centuries, since Lady Beatrix. Unicorns have a longevity that humans cannot comprehend. He typically remains in astral form unless summoned by a Cavendish witch. If the  _Magna Aestus_ is the specialized spell of the House of Reinhardt, you may say summoning Alcaeus is the same for the House of Cavendish."

"Even in our world, a unicorn is one of the rarest species to exist. It is an honor to be able to stand next to one, let alone have one as a familiar," Ursula says.

"It's really that important?" Akko asks.

Ursula nods. "There have only been three sightings of unicorns throughout all of recorded history. One of them being the Cavendish family's unicorn."

"Sasuga Diana…"

"There are other rare magical creatures that rival the unicorn," Diana says. "Dragons are powerful and respected creatures, but they are not as rare as legends make them to be. At least in the past; there are fewer of the ones of old during modern times. Other coveted magical creatures - in terms rarity - range from the immortal phoenix to the valkyrie warriors of myth. They are typically the ones who do not actively search for humans."

"If the House of Leblehbleh-"

"Lefevre," Ursula corrects.

"Right. If their main thing is to collect familiars, I wonder what kind they have."

Akko's question is answered as soon as they exit the leyline terminal. From the sky, they can see the Lefevre manor sitting in a large, green field. Unlike the Cavendish Manor and the Reinhardt Estate, there is no moat surrounding it. Instead, magical creatures of different shapes and sizes guard them home, free to roam around as they please.

"There's so many!" Akko says in awe.

"How do they manage so many creatures at once?" Diana wonders.

Ursula balks at the number of familiars seemingly without any supervision. "This has to be a health hazard!"

"Professor Ursula, this is nice and all but… where do we land?" Akko asks.

Akko brings up a good point. With so many magical creatures around, it is difficult to assess where they can stop in a foreign environment. Ursula may have Alcor, but that does not make her an expert with magical creatures.

Luckily, they do not have to. An oversized eagle heads in their direction. At first that startles the three witches, but they loosen their tension when they see a woman who appears to be in her late twenties with brown hair tied in a mid-ponytail and brown eyes standing on the back of the beast. As if standing on a broom isn't impossible enough, this woman is balancing perfectly on the back of the eagle while smoking a cigarette that produces an abnormal blue flame.

"Ah, you must be the witches from Luna Nova." The woman flicks the ash from her cigarette. "I'm Amelia, the head of the House of Lefevre. And you are?"

Akko, Ursula, and Diana introduce themselves.

"Lady Amelia, is there anywhere we can land without disrupting… them?" Ursula asks while glancing at the magical creatures that have begun to take an interest in their guests.

"Yeah. Just follow me." Amelia directs the eagle to head down toward the ground near the entrance to the manor. The three witches follow behind. As they descend, Amelia continues to speak. "They won't attack you or do anything of that sort. I've trained them better than that. And if they do, I'll just have to give them a severe punishment for disobeying my orders."

"Geh, she sounds like a strict mom," Akko mutters under her breath.

"Would you like me to instruct your students in the same way I train my familiars?" Amelia asks.

Akko nearly falls off of her broom. Amelia must have heard what Akko said.

Ursula laughs nervously. "Ah… I think we will be okay. Thank you though."

They touch down on the ground and leave their mounts. Amelia rubs the eagle's beak and lets it go off to do whatever it wants.

"You're here to check on the seals, am I correct?" Amelia asks. She receives an affirmative. "Sorry to disappoint you, but there aren't any magical creatures here that are sealed. You can check around the area for any other seals, but there aren't any active near a twenty kilometer radius of here."

"Do you let all of your familiars roam around freely?" Ursula asks.

"You won't find a single one locked up. Unless they've done something that requires punishment. All of the creatures you see here are under the care of the House of Lefevre." She raises an eyebrow at Akko who is openly gawking at the numerous familiars. "If you want, you can approach them."

Akko looks at Amelia with happiness clear in her eyes. "Really?!"

At least Akko is excited about this arrangement.

Amelia flicks her cigarette. "Just don't be stupid about it. I'm not responsible if you hurt yourself."

Akko takes off toward the closest familiar, which is a fairy about the size of her hand. The small thing senses Akko's high level of enthusiasm and flies in the direct opposite direction. It only makes Akko chase after it more.

"Ah- Akko! Be careful!" Ursula groans and runs after Akko to make sure her energetic student stays safe.

Meanwhile, Diana stays behind with Amelia. She is content with observation from afar, letting Ursula attempt to match Akko's enthusiasm.

(At least she shows interest. Perhaps one day she may learn to take care of her own familiar.)

"The House of Cavendish, huh?" Amelia says, directing Diana's attention to this new conversation. "It's been awhile since I talked to anyone from that family. Or any of the Six Houses. If you're the heiress, then that makes me feel pretty old."

"I do not believe we have met personally. The last meeting between our houses was ten years ago held by the Cavendish family. It was during the time my mother held the position as head. I was there for formality. However, I was too young to take part in the political discussions."

"Ah, right, Bernadette. I heard she passed away a few years after that. Regretful. She was the only one of us who seemed sane."

Diana chooses not to comment on that. "If I recall from the last gathering, another member of the House of Lefevre was also in attendance."

"Oh, my sister? She's alive. Don't really know where she is, just that she's traveling the world with her husband looking for more familiars to collect. She usually brings the ones she finds back here. She finds them, I take care of them. It's how we work."

"I am glad to hear she is well." Diana looks across the field to see Akko directing her attention to a different familiar after failing to catch the fairy. Currently, she is trying to ease her way toward a centaur with long, brown hair tied in a high ponytail.

Amelia rolls her eyes. "She won't drop dead for awhile. If anything, I'm likely to die first even though she's the one finding creatures here and there. Still never found a unicorn, though."

When she receives no comment, Amelia turns to look at Diana and sees the other girl engrossed in Akko's shenanigans. The centaur is snorting at Akko and crossing his arms over his broad chest. Ursula is at Akko's side trying to do damage control. But there is little she can do to control either the centaur or Akko.

"You don't have to worry about her," Amelia says, sensing Diana's worry. "All of the magical creatures here are well trained. They'll only harm people if the one handling it is stupid. Even if your friend might not have the skills, I'm sure your professor can at least reason with the familiars. That seems more plausible than talking to that other girl."

"Yes. Akko can be… difficult at times." Diana has lost count how many times Akko has put herself in danger and simply brushed it off like nothing. "I suppose it has become a habit of mine to keep an eye on her. She has a tendency to ignore all logical caution when it comes to her own well-being."

Amelia blows out a puff of smoke. "You seem to have your hands full with that one."

"I cannot deny the truth to that." Diana smiles as Akko successfully mounts the centaur with Ursula's help. At least Akko has the decency to look nervous. "However, I do not regret doing so. For Akko, it is worth it. In such a short amount of time, she has changed the lives of so many people."

"Like reviving the Grand Triskelion and renewing the magic source for the entire world?"

"That as well. But there are also the smaller changes Akko made over this last year. I do not believe I can speak for her companions, but Akko helped me regain a part of myself that I believe I lost. It is her believing heart that has changed and still challenges the foundations of magic itself."

(And helped me regain my own belief.)

But Diana knows Akko is not always confident enough to stay true to her path on her own. She recalls the gnawing worry as she searched for Akko during a dark and cold wintery night. The simultaneous relief and surprise turning into concern when she found Akko with such a defeated expression, uncaring of the snow covering her. And most of all, the intense desire to reaffirm Akko's motivation.

At the time, Diana told herself she did not wish to see Akko in such despair ever again. Nothing short of happiness is befitting for someone who dreams to bring joy to others. For someone who has left so many lasting changes in the last few months of her life.

"You seem to care for that Atsuko Kagari quite a bit," Amelia comments.

"Yes, that is true. I would…" Diana pauses, choosing her next words carefully. "I would like to protect her smile. Just as she has done for everyone else."

When did Atsuko Kagari become so important to Diana Cavendish? That is a question Diana cannot answer. However, she has come to the realization that perhaps it is not the priority. The importance is that Atsuko Kagari is important to Diana Cavendish. That is all.

With that, something clicks in Diana's understanding of all of this. She feels something akin to her heart swelling in her chest. A comfortable envelope of warmth spreads throughout her body with this realization.

(Ah, I see. So this myriad of emotions I have been feeling all this time… I see. So that is what they are.)

Amelia stares at Diana as the latter watches Akko hang onto the centaur for dear life.

"You looked like something was confusing you before. But now you look fine. I take it you have come to some sort of understanding?"

Diana smiles softly. "I suppose that is accurate. Thank you for helping me reach such a simple answer."

"Well, I have a guess to what it can be, but I don't care enough to ask. I'm not interested in listening to a teenager gush about her crush." Amelia ignores the strange hitch in Diana's throat. "Though, word of advice. Whatever you decide to do, ignore whatever crap people tell you otherwise. It's your life; don't let others dictate that, expectations or not."

Diana's expression turns sober. "As the heiress to the House of Cavendish, I cannot simply act freely and risk damaging my house."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't do that. But you won't let that stand in your way if you truly want something, will you?"

Diana and Amelia watch as the centaur takes Akko around the field to meet the other magical creatures. Akko's face lights up as many of them gather around the centaur to greet its rider.

"Social status, gender, background; these are trivial compared to the holistic perspective," Diana says. "I believe the House of Cavendish will recognize Akko as a worthy witch. She has not only proved herself to the world, but also during my first attempt at the ascension ceremony. And she can only improve from here."

"This may be pointless to ask, but I assume  _you_ have no problem with the barriers separating you from that girl?"

Diana gives Amelia a questioning look. "And why should I? What matters is one's character rather than factors that are beyond our control. These boundaries cannot dictate who we treasure and hold dear to our hearts. I care for Akko regardless of her class, her gender, or her history. It does not diminish all that she has accomplished or everyone she has enraptured." Diana releases a long exhale, keeping an eye on the happy brunette in the distance. "If others do not approve of her, then that is their loss. To fail to understand the radiance known as Kagari Atsuko due to frivolous judgments…"

Amelia shrugs. "Some people let that kind of stuff limit what they can and can't do. It seems like such a hassle. To me, magical creatures are easier to understand than humans. They follow basic instinct patterns without the philosophical crap we often let get to our heads. Morals? Ethics? Discrimination? These are all human constructs relative to our own beliefs. Too flexible to consider as truth."

"As relative as it may be, they are how we as humans have chosen to govern ourselves," Diana replies. "However, one can ask a different question. What is truth? It can only be determined based on our limited knowledge and viewpoint as humans. Therefore, in the end, it is also a concept created by human constraints."

Amelia blinks. "It's been awhile since I talked to someone with that kind of answer. I like it. A lot more thought-out than the other crap the old farts running our countries are saying. Are you sure you're really a teenager?"

"I can assure you, I am the age I appear to be."

The conversation between Amelia and Diana continues from there. Occasionally, Diana stays true to her word and checks Akko and Ursula to see if they require any interference. For now, they seem to be having fun and staying safe.

At the same time, a hooded figure leads a small, red flame toward a certain area of the Lefevre Manor. Like the Cavendish Manor and the Reinhardt Estate, the House of Lefevre have their own philosopher's stone. It is designed to create a boundary that keeps the magical creatures occupying the Lefevre land within a certain radius near the manor. Destroying that barrier may create an opportunity for the magical creatures to stray too far from where they should go.

However, that is not the hooded figure's intent. Even if the barrier is removed and the creatures are free go go beyond the boundary, it does not guarantee they will stray too far. After all, they are confident in Amelia Lefevre's familiar training capabilities. She most likely taught them to stay close to the manor even without the barrier.

No, the hooded figure's intentions still relate to the philosopher's stone and creating chaos. But with a different route in mind.

"I'm going to get yelled at for this, but I can't really come up with any other ways to go about this. Hopefully she understands."

The hooded figure drops the small flame near the philosopher's stone and takes a step back. They watch as the fire touches the philosopher's stone with a small poke at first. Once it deems it safe, the flame throws its entire form onto the stone and envelops it. As it synthesizes the stone into its body, the flame begins to grow in size. Its features become more distinct, forming clear body lines similar to the shape of a giant humanoid figure.

It reaches a certain size that rivals half the height of the Lefevre Manor. Once they know the creature is still going to grow, the hooded figure takes a step back and prepares to retreat.

"This should be interesting to watch. Though, I should probably not stay too close. The flames from Innocentius are not friendly to play with."

Near the entrance to the manor, Diana frowns.

"It seems to be getting warmer. Is that normal for this part of the country?" she asks Amelia.

Amelia crushes the cigarette with her bare hand. "No, not really. The temperature is increasing too fast for this to feel normal."

Amelia starts to run toward the side of the manor where the philosopher's stone is. Diana follows after her. When they turn the corner, they find no green glow of the Lefevre philosopher's stone. Only a giant, ten meter tall flame monster with two hollow areas indicating eyes. It has a distinct humanoid shape with a jaw, limbs, and torso.

Diana turns to Amelia while drawing out her wand. "Is this normal for one of your familiars?"

Amelia clicks her tongue. "It's eaten the philosopher's stone."

"The one situated at this manor?"

"As far as I know, all of my fire spirits are no large than my head. I think I'd remember if I was taking care of a monster like this."

The flame monster roars. At the same time, ripples of hot fire spread from its body. Diana conjures up a shield to protect herself and Amelia.

"Diana! Miss Amelia!" Akko's voice calls from behind them.

Diana looks back and sees Akko and Ursula coming their way. They stop a few meters away from Diana and Amelia.

"Wha- What is that?!" Akko yells.

"Its magic energy is going out of control," Ursula says. "It's like when someone overdoses on medication. Or sugar. It's affecting their sanity!"

"That doesn't sound very good!"

When the monster roars again, the flames increase in intensity. It forces Ursula to pull up her own shield. But both Ursula and Diana know they cannot hide behind magic forever. Even now, the strain of holding back the flames is threatening to overwhelm them. All of the magical creatures in the area have already fled in fear and self-preservation.

Amelia takes out a new cigarette and places the tip on Diana's barrier, using that as a lighter. Once her cigarette is lit, she takes a deep inhale with it and blows out the smoke.

"How fitting… for the King of Witch Hunters to defy its keeper."

"You are surprisingly calm about this!" Ursula says. She clenches her teeth and feels the sweat rolling down the sides of her face, from both exertion and the heat.

Amelia continues to speak as if this is an everyday occurrence. "There is a box I keep in situations like this. I usually use it to punish unruly children."

"I hope you mean magical creatures and not actual children!"

"Tomehto, tomahto. Anyway, keep Innocentius busy while I go find it."

"And how do we do that?!" Akko asks. She can already see that this is almost too much for Diana and Ursula.

"You're witches from Luna Nova, aren't you? Use what you've learned in class and put it to good use. Cavendish girl, dispel the barrier when I give you the signal."

As unreasonable as that demand is, Diana only nods in response. There is no point wasting her breath arguing against something that Amelia has already decided on.

Akko does not have the same logic. "We've never had to deal with a raging inferno before!"

Again, Amelia only gives a superficial reply. "Well, maybe Luna Nova needs to change their curriculum then. Now, Cavendish."

Diana drops the barrier. Before the flames can reach them, Amelia throws a stone at Innocentius and pulls out her wand.

" _ **Fragor**_."

The stone expands and explodes right in front of Innocentius. A gush of water escapes from the broken stone and douses the flame monster. It does not completely defeat it, but it is enough to stall the flames before it can spread to them.

"Now then, keep it busy while I go get the box. Make sure it doesn't destroy my house." And with that Amelia takes off into the manor.

"Keep it busy?!" Akko stares at the now-furious flame monster. "How are we supposed to do thaaaattttt?!"

"Get to the brooms!" Ursula says. "We can evade it better if we're off the ground!"

They don't need to be told twice. The three witches head toward the entrance of the manor. Ursula and Diana do their best to combine their efforts to lead Innocentius with them so that it does not hurt the other magical creatures or the manor while protecting themselves at the same time. It is a precarious balance; it is already impossible to prevent the spread of flames since their entire environment is surrounded by grass. Not only that, but Innocentius takes in any of their offensive spells that they throw at it. Just like the rouge magical creatures they dealt with previously, Innocentius will suck any magic energy it can take in.

But they somehow make it work.

Akko runs ahead of them to get to the brooms first. She grabs both her broom and Diana's from where they're leaning against the wall.

"Diana!"

Without a second thought, Akko  _throws_  the broom Diana's way. Diana doesn't have much choice except to grab it by instinct with her free hand. Ursula puts in more effort to keeping Innocentius at bay while Diana and Akko mount their respective brooms.

" _ **Tia Freyre**_!"

No longer touching the ground, Ursula jumps up behind Diana just as a few flames lick toward them on the grass.

"What do we do?!" Akko asks. "The fire keeps spreading because of the grass!"

"We'll have to nullify it before it can do anymore damage," Ursula says. "With this altitude, it should be easier to perform  _Luna Lana_. That's all we can do until Lady Amelia comes back."

"Okay,  _Luna Lana_ on a broom in the air while we try not to become barbeque. I can do that!"

They increase their height so they are at a safe distance from the rampaging flame monster. Akko and Diana pull out their wands and cross them over each other.

" _Ein Ein Sof_.

 _Ein Sof Ohr_.

 _ **Luna Lana**_!"

It's hard for them to balance on their brooms while keeping their concentration so their magic can keep a hold on Innocentius. It's especially harder for Akko who doesn't have Ursula sitting behind her to help keep the flyer steady; adding on less experience puts her at more of a disadvantage. Despite these challenges, Akko puts all of her heart into  _Luna Lana_  to maintain her part.

Ursula watches from the side, keeping an eye on Innocentius while also marveling at Akko's capabilities.

(She started with not being able to lift off from the ground. Now Akko can fly  _and_ perform a high level nullification spell with one of the best students at Luna Nova. She really has come so far.)

But Innocentius starts to break from their hold. It isn't because of their slipping concentration or the lack of effort. Rather, it is its intangible body that leaks out from the confining hold of  _Luna Nova_. Unlike the dragon, ogre, or griffin from before, Innocentius' body is made out of flames. It only looks like it has a bounded humanoid shape. But in reality, it is a large mass of fire at its core.

Ursula notices Innocentius' body start to pulse. "Akko, Diana, be careful. It might be-!"

Innocentius changes its shape so that its arms are larger than its body. It swings both arms up into air toward the three witches. It forces Diana and Akko to dispel  _Luna Lana_ to evade its attack. With the nullification spell no longer binding it, Innocentius continues to whip its arms toward them.

Akko and Diana do their best to evade the flames. Ursula puts up barriers around her and Diana to protect them, but Akko has no way to protect herself. Her novice flying skills only get her so far before one of the tendrils gets too close and slaps her out of the sky.

Diana feels something inside of her  _snap_.

Ursula gasps. "AKKO! This isn't good. We need to-"

Diana doesn't need Ursula to spell it out for her. She's already shooting down before the older woman finishes speaking. With impressive skill, she evades Innocentius' limbs without even needing Ursula to project a barrier to protect them. Compared to the Noir Missile, compared to  _saving Akko_ , nothing else mattered.

Once they're close enough, Ursula shoots out her hand and grabs onto Akko's arm as Diana shoots past her. The sudden force nearly jolts Ursula off of the broom, but she manages to hang on. Asking Diana to fly gentler is an unreasonable request in such a situation.

"Professor Ursula, how is Akko?" Diana asks. She keeps her eyes on Innocentius who has stopped attacking them but is still paying attention to their movements.

Ursula shakes her head. "She has a really bad burn on the right side of her body. If it isn't treated soon…"

Diana grits her teeth and throws  _Murowa_ at the ground near Innocentius' feet to keep its attention occupied and away from the manor. She knows it is important to keep a clear head and assess the situation properly or they would all suffer worse injuries than that.

However, watching Akko get hit, watching Akko fall,  _watching Akko get hurt_ , throws all logic out the window. She feels a foreign, burning fury that rivals the temperature of Innocentius' flames. There is a mixture of desperate concern as well, similar to what she felt when Akko fell off the Shiny Volley when they were battling the Noir Missile. However, now that Akko is behind her and in Ursula's embrace, only the anger remains.

"And Lady Amelia still has not returned." Which means they have to continue to risk their lives against a flame monster they cannot nullify or defeat.

"Diana, can you fly while I hold Akko?" Ursula asks. "I would suggest leaving us on the ground, but I don't want you to deal with Innocentius on your own."

"No, that may be the better alternative." Diana jerks her broom to the side to evade Innocentius' attacking arms again. "It will give you an opportunity to tend to Akko in a safer position. I cannot guarantee flying effectively with an extra person on the broom." She glances back for a brief moment. "Especially if they are unconscious and wounded."

Ursula wants to object, but Diana is already making her way down to the ground a safe distance away from Innocentius while still evading the flame monster's attacks. Once they are close enough to the ground, Ursula carries Akko down and lays the unconscious girl on the floor.

Diana is able to get a brief glance at Akko's burnt side before she turns her head away to look back at Innocentius. The wound is not light at all.

Diana shakes her head. She rises higher and prepares to engage Innocentius on her own. Since Ursula cannot fly, it is better for Diana to go while Ursula stays on the ground to help Akko.

"Diana…"

"Please, I leave Akko in your care," is all she says before flying off toward the flame monster.

Although Diana cannot see her, Ursula nods and prepares a precursory spell to soothe the burn covering Akko's side.

Without Ursula and Akko behind her, Diana flies around Innocentius quick enough to evade all of its attacks. She throws a few spells at the ground to keep its attention away from where she doesn't want it to go. But she knows this can only work for so long.

(It is sentient enough to understand when certain counterattacks do not work on it. When that occurs, I will have no power to keep it away from Akko and Professor Ursula.)

Diana cannot let her mind linger on that. For now, she focuses on the present and what she can do at that moment.

There is something she notices about the flame monster. The changes are minute, but there is a definite change in Innocentius' size. And not in the direction any of them want.

(Unlimited magic in the world… is it passively growing larger the longer it is exposed without limit?!)

Innocentius starts to notice that Diana's attacks are directly hitting it. But instead of brushing her to the side, it directs its full ire at her and disregards everything else.

The anger from before diminishes. With her head clear, Diana can start to assess the situation more efficiently.

"I see. It is within your instincts to hunt witches. Even in your state of confusion, that much desire remains."

Diana pulls her broom up to evade Innocentius' advance. With its attention solely on her, Diana continues to increase her altitude to rise to a height Innocentius cannot easy reach.

However, Diana doesn't expect Innocentius to modify its form so that its body becomes a thin pillar of flame. Its volume may be the same, but by decreasing its width it can increase its height enough to reach Diana's position. And it does so like an erupting volcano.

Diana manages to jerk her broom out of the way before the flames cook her directly. But the sudden movement distorts her balance and loosens her grip, throwing her from her broom.

She pulls out her wand to stop her fall. A sudden burst of flames comes out from the giant pillar and heads straight in her direction. It forces her to pull up a shield to block it. But that means she has no way of landing.

And there is no Akko to catch her in midair this time.

Diana grits her teeth against the burning flames.

(What can I do…?!)

That internal question is answered in the form of a large eagle clamping its large beak on the back of Diana's shirt and lifting her away from Innocentius with amazing speed. Even with something in its mouth, the eagle effectively evades all of Innocentius' attempts to strike it down.

Innocentius cries out in pain. It looks behind it and sees a few of the other familiars gathered near it with their own weapons brandished. Diana recognizes one of them with a bow and arrow as the centaur that gave Akko a ride earlier. Innocentius turns its attention to them instead, giving Diana and the eagle some reprieve.

Diana barely holds in a shout of surprise when the eagle jerks its head and throws Diana into the air with a light shake of its head. She lands on its back without injury. The sudden movement still takes her by surprise.

"I… Thank you," is all she says.

Innocentius hones in on the other familiars. They stand their ground, but there is not much they can do against a flame monster of that caliber.

Thankfully, the person they have been waiting for finally returns. Amelia walks up to Innocentius with what looks like a regular brown, leather briefcase slung behind her shoulder.

"Looks like you caused a lot of ruckus," Amelia says with a new cigarette in her mouth. "I'd say grounding you for a week in this thing is too light of a punishment. How about a month?"

That sets Innocentius on edge. It roars at her, flames spitting out in all sorts of directions. It is enough to scare the other familiars away. But Amelia does not react at all.

She throws the briefcase onto the floor, the force popping the lid open.

"In ya go, you ungrateful child."

An unseen force sucks the flame monster into the briefcase. No matter how hard it tries to fight and escape it, Innocentius cannot break the invisible hold. Although its size rivals that of the Lefevre Manor, the briefcase sucks all of the giant monster in and leaves no flame behind.

Once none of Innocentius' form remains, Amelia walks up to the briefcase and kicks it shut. The clicking of the lock signals the end of this ordeal.

"Well, that's done." Amelia looks to the skies and signals the eagle to bring Diana back to the ground.

Once her feet are on the ground, Diana thanks the Lefevre head for finally putting an end to Innocentius' rampage.

"Innocentius is my responsibility in the first place. Besides, I think you have your own things to worry about right now."

Diana takes off in Akko and Ursula's direction without another word.

Amelia blows out a puff of smoke from her cigarette. She watches Diana fret over Akko and help Ursula with the healing for a bit before turning her attention to her half-burned field.

"What the hell happened, anyway?"

* * *

With Diana's help, Ursula is able to completely heal the burns on Akko's body. The girl wakes up for a few seconds to mutter something along the lines of, "Barbeque Shiny Chariot is not on the menu," before falling back unconscious.

Due to some guilt (not really), Amelia offers them a first aid kit and a few guest rooms to stay in for the night as they recover from the ordeal. It also gives Akko some time to rest and heal from her injuries before they have to go to their next destination.

Although she provides them three bedrooms, both Ursula and Diana pull up chairs on either side of Akko's bed. After changing Akko's clothes and tucking her in, the two eat their dinner in their respective positions and keep watch overnight.

At some point, Diana falls asleep in her sitting position. When she blinks, she finds herself in the same dreamscape that she has been seeing for the past few days.

The first thing Arthur says when he sees her is, "You look troubled."

Diana starts. "That… that much is true. How can you tell?"

"I may not have seen you in over a decade. And even before that my presence in your life was rare. However, I am still your father. You have a similar expression to your mother's when there is something serious on her mind. Or, since this is supposedly a product of your imagination, you simply wished for me to notice your agitation."

A need to voice her worries nags at the back of her mind. It gives Diana the push to actually speak to Arthur about her concerns.

"There was an incident today. One of my classmates received severe injuries. It has… shaken me up more than I would have thought."

"Is this person important to you?"

With her epiphany before Innocentius started its rampage, Diana finds it easier to say the truth.

"Yes. Akko is a special person to me."

"I see." Arthur hums. "I have never been one to comfort others. Your mother does a much better job than I. When I start to worry for others, I pick up the closest weapon and try to defeat the origins of the worry. I understand that does not work for all problems, but it is the conclusion my illogical self would always come to. In this case, it definitely will not work. A method Bernadette turned to often was to talk about a different topic. Would you care for that?"

It sounds like a good idea. So Diana does not object.

"Then to get your mind off of what is troubling you, I will continue our conversation from before. You wished to know about my ordeals in the Regulus Caverns, did you not?"

Diana nods.

"Were you aware of the reason why I went to the Regulus Caverns in the first place?" Arthur asks.

"To retrieve the Elixir of Life for Mother. At least, that is the conclusion Grandfather and I came to."

"It was the last hope I had. I did not know what else to turn to. I was aware of the rumors surrounding the mythical cure and the place that protects it. However, I could not simply leave it be and give up. I wanted to at least try. For my own sake, if not for your mother."

"When you were there, did you encounter a powerful barrier outside the entrance to the caverns?"

Arthur groans. " _Yes_. I spent almost all of the energy stored in the one philosopher's stone I brought just to break through it. By the time I got to the fourth challenge, I had no magic left to use."

"'Broke through it?' You mean to say you destroyed the barrier?"

"I might have? To be honest, the details are not as clear as I would like them to be. I had fallen unconscious for a while after the first challenge. By the time I had woken up and started going into the caverns, I did not think much about what I had just accomplished."

(So that is why the barrier was in such disrepair when Daniel and I first arrived. However, for him to destroy the barrier that is said to be impenetrable is a significant achievement.)

"The second challenge was a riddle. I do not remember the specific words, only that the answer was 'skull' or something on those lines." Arthur smiles wistfully. "I recalled something your mother said many years ago. It helped me come to the answer. And then the third challenge was a dragon whose injuries would heal on its own. No matter how much I attacked it, I could not defeat it. In the end, I had to prioritize escape."

"The dragon feeds off of magical energy," Diana says. "As long as there is magical energy accumulating in the cavern, the dragon's shape will be retained. Even it receives severe injuries."

Arthur looks surprised that Diana knows so much. "I take it you managed to defeat the dragon?"

"With Daniel's assistance. He held it off long enough for me to negate the magic sustaining its form."

Arthur whistles. "Who knew my daughter would grow up to be such a capable witch?"

Diana's heart thumps faster in her chest. She knows this is a dream, yet she cannot help feeling the same validation as hearing Akko compliment her at her mother's gravesite.

Arthur's expression falls as he continues with his story. "There was no rest after the third challenge. Immediately after I escaped the room with the dragon, I came across the fourth challenge: a rain of blades. At this point, my supply of magic had run out. I barely managed to reach the altar where the Elixir of Life rested by substituting my own life energy to power the Brisingr. But seeing the Elixir and realizing I had reached my goal pushed away all the pain and the severity of my wounds. So I took the Elixir and prepared to leave."

Diana can hear the sound of grating steel when Arthur clenches his fists.

"That was when my body started to turn into steel. My senses were overwhelmed with pain at the time, so I could not think very clearly. But now that I think about it, I believe what was happening was my muscle and bones were turning into blades, in the literal sense." Arthur frowns. "There was someone there at the time. Someone was behind me, telling me that letting go of the Elixir will at least prolong my life. I do not remember her face, nor did I recognize her at the time. In any case, I did not discard the Elixir. And in the end, I succumbed to the curse. At least that is what I remember."

Diana remains silent, mulling over everything Arthur has said. If this is true, the lengths that Arthur went through for her mother is unbelievable. Even in the face of certain death and terrible pain, he continued to crawl towards his goal, never throwing away his desires.

This bullheaded stubbornness reminds her a little of a certain Japanese witch. The resemblance is… disconcerting.

However admirable her father's attempts to retrieve the Elixir despite all of the obstacles are, it does not change the fact that he left everything behind and basically threw his life away. Arthur and Diana both know this.

Yet, Diana cannot hate her father.

"I cannot speak for Mother, but I would like to say one thing."

Arthur looks up. He expects a scolding, but only sees a tender smile that brings absolute warmth into his unbeating heart.

"Thank you for trying."

Arthur stares at her, unsure how he should respond to this simple statement. In the end, he laughs. "Here we started as a way to ease your mind off of your troubles. And now our roles are reversed."

Diana shakes her head. "I do feel much better now. I believe I will be alright. Thank you for sharing."

Arthur smiles. It reminds Diana of the grin of an innocent child before any of the darkness in the world has tainted his beliefs. A strange sight to see on a fully grown man.

"Well, I am glad to hear that."

Diana blinks rapidly. The feeling of her sore neck comes to her faster than the return of her vision.

When she can see clearly again, she finds Akko pulling her hand back quickly as if she has been caught trying to steal a cookie from the sacred cookie jar. Across from them, Ursula is fast asleep on her own chair.

Akko's cheeks flush pink. "S-Sorry! I just wanted to fix your hair. It was… dangling over your face. Sorry, you looked like you were sleeping really nicely."

"I… do not mind, Akko," Diana says. She eyes the bandages covering the right side of Akko's face and wrapping around her right arm. "How are you feeling?"

Akko taps her skin and winces. "It still kinda hurts. I can't tell if it's just me remembering what happened yesterday, though. Wait, that was yesterday, right? I didn't sleep for three days or anything?"

"Yes. It has only been a day. Professor Ursula was able to heal the burns. We will have to ask her about any lingering pain when she awakens."

Akko nods. "Also, um, you might want to look in the mirror again, Diana."

Diana remembers the possible consequences of having that specific dream. She pulls out her wand and dispels the concealment spell. Even before she changes her wand into a mirror to look for herself, she already knows what to expect based on the hitch in Akko's breath.

It is difficult to tell due to her clothes, but she can clearly see that the one on her face has spread down her neck. When she lifts the right sleeve of her shirt up to look at her shoulder, she sees that the growing mark on her face is now connected to the one covering her arm.

"Diana, are you okay?"

The question is directed in terms of the strange tan. Although it does not cause her physical discomfort, the lack of answers is surely a dangerous concern now.

"I… I do not know, Akko."

Both girls are unsure of how to proceed from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I like to think that Akko's train of thought is really… unpredictable. Considering that Diana's skin is the part of her that's obviously affected in some way, I guess it makes sense for Akko to fixate on that. But seriously Akko? Her skin is nice? Who are you? Harry Potter?
> 
> I would be lying if I said Diana mentioning the unicorn summoning from episode 13 isn't slightly influenced by Hana's version of the same headcanon. Her name for Diana's unicorn and his role are different though. I can't remember the name in Hana's version.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> Innocentius is based on the spell of the same name in To aru Majutsu no Index used by Stiyl Magnus. It's not exactly the same (my version doesn't need runes to activate or constrain it), but some aspects are translated over. Based on this, Innocentius is a 3,000 degree Celsius monster. So Akko getting hit is… not okay. Good thing it was a quick slap right? Heh.


	9. Act II.iv. Sealing Specialist - House_of_Chavla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a few banana jokes are made and everyone still does not know what is affecting Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is out a day early because I'M ABOUT TO SEE THE HEAVEN'S FEEL MOVIE BYEEEEEEE.
> 
> Have this relatively harmless chapter.

Diana doesn't use  _Abscondam_  until she shows Ursula the changes after Ursula wakes up. Ursula also becomes aware of the dire situation they are now in.

"I wonder if Lady Amelia will know anything?" Ursula says. "She may specialize in training magical creatures, but she is still a head of one of the Six Great Houses. Maybe she will have some idea of how we can go from here."

It doesn't hurt to try. So the three girls get ready and leave the room with their things packed. Diana doesn't cover the tan so she can readily show Amelia when they get the chance.

They find her where they expect her to be; outside taking care of her familiars while smoking another cigarette. Most of them seemed to have calmed down after yesterday's incident. They have all gone back to meandering the field without worries.

Her eyes widen in Diana's direction when she sees them approach.

"How did you hurt yourself to  _that_ extent in just one night?" she asks Diana.

"This is not from a physical wound," Diana clarifies. "Although I do not know of its cause or origins, I have had this affliction before arriving at the Lefevre Manor."

"Looks like a pretty nasty curse, if you ask me."

"We were wondering if you know anything about what can be causing it. No matter what we try, it only keeps spreading as Diana has the same dreams," Ursula says.

"Hn. What kind of dreams are they? Nightmares? Illogical? Stream of consciousness?"

"I see the same two incompatible landscapes placed side by side, creating a distinct boundary. I stand on the side of calm greenery. On the other side is a wintery landscape which my father comes from."

"Diana, you see your dad in your dreams?" Akko asks.

Diana nods. "We speak on the precipice of the two worlds. Our conversations flow as normal as if I am speaking to my father during his life. It feels almost too real to be a figment of my imagination."

Amelia hums. "While it isn't uncommon for dreams to feel that way, having the same kind consistently is not a normal occurrence. Sorry, but this isn't something I know much about. If it really is some kind of curse, you can talk to Rakshtha about it. You guys are going to the her place at some point, right?"

"The House of Chavla, yes," Ursula says. "If I remember correctly, they specialize in sealing."

Akko turns to Ursula. "Wait really? Shouldn't that mean they would have no problems?"

"That is true. But we can never be too sure. I planned on paying the Chavla residence a short visit just to make sure. Now, I think we can make a stop to see if their head knows anything about what's going on with Diana too."

Amelia blows out a puff of smoke. "Well, I won't keep you guys from what you have to do. I still have to deal with making a new boundary gate to keep trespassers from my place and stealing my familiars. Che, whoever made Innocentius eat my philosopher's stone needs to suffer a terrible death."

"'Whoever?'" The choice of words confuses Ursula and the others. "What do you mean?"

"It's unlikely for one of my familiars to eat the philosopher's stone at random. After so many years, none of them have exhibited that kind of behavior under my care. For it to suddenly happen while you guys are here seems like a funny coincidence, don't you think? Of course, I'm not saying it was one of you; I could clearly see what all of you were doing at the time. But it still pisses me off to know someone manipulated my familiars without my permission."

If they thought about it, the number of 'accidents' seem too much of a coincidence. Three times is too much for magical creatures who are supposed to be under control to go berserk. Once per area they visit on that day as well.

Ursula brings her hand to her chin. "So someone is sabotaging our efforts on purpose. But why?"

"That's not any of my concern." Amelia turns back to her familiars. "I suggest you guys be careful the rest of the way through. You seem like you have a lot on your plate already."

An eagle caws in the sky. A centaur gallops a few meters away from them and dips its head in their direction.

Amelia waves her hand to dismiss them. "Now get going before my familiars get attached to you. I can take care of magical creatures. Can't say the same applies for more than one human."

* * *

Exiting the leyline terminal goes by without any problems. From there, they can clearly see the large palace that can only be the Chavla residence.

They only get five seconds to look at it before they are suddenly sucked from the air and brought down onto the dirt on top of what appears to be a white magic circle of a large radius.

"What is this?!" Akko kicks the boundary field that the magic circle brings up and cries out in pain. It's more solid than she thinks.

"Akko, do not do anything hasty," Diana chastises. But she kneels down and makes sure Akko really isn't injured.

"I wonder if this is the House of Chavla's doing," Ursula says. "Somehow, I don't put it past them to put up a boundary field since seals are their specialization."

"Well this is a great welcome greeting then!" Akko grumbles.

Ten minutes later, they see someone approaching from the skies on a broom. The woman is young, maybe only a few years older than Ursula, with long platinum blonde hair, green eyes, and thin and slanted eyebrows and lips. She has fair brown skin, in addition to a purple bindi on her forehead. She has one hand keeping her balance on her broom while the other hand is holding a thin, brown corn cob pipe.

She lowers her altitude and touches down onto the ground. Now at the same height, they can see that along with a white lab coat and brown pants, she is also wearing a maroon collared shirt with only one button clasped together. It leaves a little too much skin uncovered.

(Is she that confident?!)

"Hm, you don't look like burglars." She squints at their attire. "Your clothes remind me of that one witch school. What was it called…?"

"Luna Nova?" Ursula supplies.

"Oh right, that place. I take it you three are the witches that are going around maintaining the seals near philosopher's stones?"

"Yes, that would be us," Ursula answers while fixing her glasses.

"I thought I made it clear that your concerns are misplaced. The House of Chavla's seals are not something that can break so easily."

"Ah ha, yes. But we felt it would be best to double check for our own comfort…" Ursula turns serious. "There is also another matter I would like to request from you. If that is possible."

The woman twirls her pipe in her fingers. "Depends if it's within my capabilities."

Ursula turns to Diana. "Can you show her, Diana?"

Diana removes the concealing spell and reveals the tanned marring on her right arm and face. The woman's expression changes from flippant to interested.

"Ah, now this is something. Alright, I'll see what I can do. I'll even let you take a look at my seals if you really feel the necessity. But first, I am Rakshtha, the current head of the House of Chavla. You three are?"

When the introductions are complete, Rakshtha dispels the barrier. Everyone mounts their brooms and follows Rakshtha to the Chavla palace.

Akko marvels at its entirety. "Wow… it's even bigger than your place, Diana!"

"The House of Chavla are also descendants of one of the Nine Olde Witches. I believe their ancestor is Lady Udaya, the witch who designed the seal for the Grand Triskelion," Ursula says. "Their family is even older than the House of Cavendish. It's said that their prestige rivals that of the Cavendish family."

Rakshtha scoffs. "If that aunt of yours knew how to manage finances better, maybe they wouldn't be making Lady Beatrix roll around in her grave right now."

The three witches balk at her bluntness. This woman does not hold back.

Rakshtha shrugs. "I'm just speaking the truth."

They disembark at the front of the palace. A waiting servant takes the Luna Nova witches' belongings and informs them that they can find them in their guest bedrooms. As he leaves, Rakshtha takes them to her study.

Rakshtha points to the chair in front of the largest one, presumably her. "Alright. Banana Princess, you sit here. The other two can sit wherever you want, just don't crowd."

Akko laughs so hard she almost falls to the floor. "Banana Princess?!"

Even Ursula is chuckling behind a hand. Diana can only stare incredulously at Rakshtha.

The older woman gives her a confused expression. "Oh right, you're not Bernadette. Sorry, you look a lot like her. It's a nickname I used to use for your mother. You do know that the Cavendish is a kind of banana, right?"

"I am aware, yes."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem."

Diana sighs but sits down on the designated seat without further complaint. There is no problem as long as they remain in the confines of the Chavla home, especially if none of this leaves Rakshtha's study.

Rakshtha takes a seat across from her. "I'm assuming you want me to do something about the curse that's affecting your body?"

"Then it really is a curse?" Ursula asks.

"What else can it be? Unless she decided to eat something funny that's causing an allergic reaction to her skin. Anyway, how long have you had this?"

"Three weeks. It first came to my attention after my cousin pointed it to me while we were running an errand for my grandfather."

"Where were you two?"

"The Regulus Caverns."

Rakshtha raises an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not going to ask why Ulfric sent children to such a place. Anyway, what do you know so far?"

"None of my current research has yielded any results. I searched through text of any known curses. However, I was not able to locate any particular curse that has the same symptoms as this. It does not cause me discomfort and does not originate from any physical wound. It does not feel like a normal scar."

Rakshtha takes Diana's hands and feels for herself. "That's true. It feels as smooth as the other parts that aren't affected. Aren't you Cavendish supposed to specialize in healing? Even if this is a curse, wouldn't your family have knowledge to dispel it?"

"If I do not know of its origins or cause, it is difficult for me to use the correct spell. In any case, none of the spells in the Cavendish records seem to have an effect."

"I see. That is why you were doubtful about it being a curse or not."

"However, I have noticed a pattern. The blemish usually spreads after I have specific dreams."

Rakshtha frowns. "Go on."

"In the dream, I stand on the boundary of two distinctly different worlds. One of clear skies and green hills. The other of a dark, wintery landscape. I am on the side of the first. On the other is a man who can be no one else but my father."

This surprises the Indian woman. "Arthur? I heard he died. Or at least went missing for ten years."

"I am certain of his death as well. It is one of the things I confirmed in the Regulus Caverns. However, the dreams I have seem almost too real to be simply part of my subconsciousness."

Rakshtha hums. "If you're having dreams like that, I can see why you haven't been able to find anything yet. There aren't many curses I know of that cause symptoms like what you've said. Usually it's either deep sleep or violent dreams."

"There is something I have been considering when I try to determine the origins of this affliction. If it was transferred through some kind of physical contact, the only distinct object I can think of touching at the time is the Brisingr that was lost with my father."

"And what about it?"

"There was said to be a curse placed upon it that prevented anyone from taking it. When my uncle and his son tried to take it, their bodies immediately turned into blades and shattered. However, that did not happen when I grasped the sword."

"Right. You seem completely fine."

"However, during the first few moments, I found myself transported to a different scenery. Instead of the caverns, I believe I was standing on one of the hills of the wintery landscape from my dreams. At that time, I could not remove my grip from the sword. My body started to change into steel, just like what happened to my uncle and his son. However, when I felt my cousin place his hand on my shoulder, I found myself once again inside the Regulus Caverns with my body still made of flesh."

Diana looks down at her tanned right hand. Even now, hearing the sound of creaking steel grating in her ears, the sensation of blades rubbing against each other and trapping her throat to distort her screams, an overload of her five senses is enough to make her clench her eyes shut.

Akko watches Diana's reaction from the side. Diana did share what happened during her leave of absence with Akko during their time at the Cavendish graveyard, but not too in detail for her to know of this. Just hearing about what could've happened to Diana sends a shiver down her spine.

Rakshtha leans back in her seat and twirls her pipe. "Interesting. A sudden violent hallucination after touching a supposedly cursed sword. Yet the effects are different. I assume it's still spreading after you have those dreams?"

"Yes. However, there was one instance at the Reinhardt Estate where it spread after I used the Brisingr with my cousin during a state of consciousness."

"And nothing of the same sort happened with your cousin."

"No, he was completely unaffected."

"Well, in any case, there is clearly something wrong with you. Let me take a look and I'll see what I can do. I would ask you to take your clothes off to receive the best results-"

Ursula almost chokes on air while Akko practically falls out of her seat.

"-but your hand will do for now."

Diana releases a deep breath. There is only so much embarrassment she can take - especially in front of Akko and anyone else - before her self-restraint cracks and falls apart. At one point it won't just be Ursula choking on air.

Diana offers Rakshtha her right hand. The older woman takes it with both of hers and cups them like a sandwich. She closes her eyes and concentrates on any malignant or incongruous flow of magic within Diana that she can detect.

Which turns out to be none. The only magic traces Rakshtha detects is the normal flow of magic that is present in all witches.

Rakshtha opens her eyes. "Well, if there really is a curse, it's not something I can do anything about right now."

Before anyone else can say anything, Akko snaps her head up and leans as far forward as she can without falling out of her seat.

"EH?! What do you mean you can't do anything?!"

Rakshtha winces at the girl's loud voice. "It's exactly what I said. As far as I can tell, there  _is_ no curse to seal."

"But there's obviously something wrong!"

"I am not blind. The cause of whatever is happening to the Banana Princess is either caused by a preliminary side effect of the curse, or not related to a curse at all. Curses aren't even my speciality in the first place, only the sealing part. If you want my best guess, what's happening is probably an indication of when the curse will activate. Once the scarring covers her entire body, that's when the curse will start to take effect. Before any of that, there isn't much I can do."

Rakshtha holds up a hand to push Akko back before the girl can get right into her face. "However, if there is a correlation between your dreams and the spreading of this affliction, the answer is simple. We just have to stop the dreams."

"That's what we thought too," Ursula says. "Any dream suppression spell I try didn't have any effect."

Rakshtha flicks her pipe. "Silly. If a suppression spell does nothing, then we just have to completely seal them."

Akko looks up from the ground. "What's the difference?"

"A suppression spell only restrains a dream. A seal prevents the dream from surfacing before it even has a chance to develop. It completely removes the possibility of its formation."

"It is better than nothing," Diana says. At this point, she is willing to try almost anything to solve the issue at hand.

Ursula sighs. "It doesn't sound like it'll hurt, so if you agree then there's no arguing."

"I'll let you three stay for tonight so I can determine the efficiency of this method come tomorrow morning," Rakshtha says. "I'll have the cooks prepare dinner. Until then, you're free to do whatever you want. Just don't destroy my house."

"We can look around?" Akko asks with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes, you have my permission. Banana Princess, please help your professor keep an eye on that one. I have a feeling one person won't be enough to restrain her."

"Hey, I can behave," Akko argues indignantly.

"You nearly stuck your face in mine. And you  _kicked_ my boundary field with your bare leg. I have reason to believe likewise."

Akko huffs and mutters something about prickly female heads of rich families before turning toward the exit. Ursula follows after her with a sweat drop.

Before Diana can follow after them, Rakshtha stops her with a question.

"Where's your next destination? After here, which one of the Six Houses is next on your list?"

Diana turns her head slightly to answer, "I believe it is the House of Fei. If Professor Ursula has not changed her itinerary."

Rakshtha twirls her pipe. "Fei Wong's place, huh? When you get the chance, ask him about all of this." She uses her pipe to point at Diana's face and arm. "Fei Wong has a tendency to have all the answers to questions that no one else can explain. He might know something."

Diana nods. "Thank you for the advice, Lady Rakshtha."

"If you call me 'Lady' again, I'm going to throw an actual banana at you."

Diana doesn't react to that. "Then I will be going."

Once the door is closed, Rakshtha takes a long inhale from her pipe. She can finally relax after everyone has left.

"I should have the cooks prepare banana cake for dessert."

* * *

True to her word, Rakshtha places a dream seal on Diana before they all go off to bed. She also really does ask the kitchen staff to prepare banana cake for dessert.

No one seemed to mind. Especially not Akko, who scarfed her dessert in a minute and asked for seconds.

Despite Rakshtha's seal, Diana still opens her eyes to a familiar inconceivable dual landscape of spring and winter. This has happened so often that Diana is no longer surprised that the seal did not work.

Arthur grins. "Welcome back. Although, perhaps that is not a good thing if our meetings correlate with those markings on your skin. At the very least, you do not look as troubled as the last time I saw you. Has everything worked out?"

At first, Diana doesn't understand what Arthur means. Then she remembers the incident from yesterday and Akko's injuries.

"Yes, everything is alright now. Akko's injuries have healed. She is as lively as she usually is."

"'Akko?'" Arthur's grin widens. "The name appears to be foreign. A classmate from school?"

The sudden interest takes Diana by surprise. "Yes. She comes from a family of no magical background from Japan. Despite her lack of magical talent, she is the one who revived the Seven Words of Arcturus and broke the seal on the Grand Triskelion."

Arthur whistles. "Really now? That is some achievement. You seem to be rather fond of this witch."

"I suppose I have become rather close to her-"

"Closer than just friends. In fact, I did not know you held preferences toward the same gender."

In her dream world with no expectations to uphold and no one to hide from, Diana chokes on air.

"I believe you are mistaken. And my romantic orientation is irrelevant to our current discussion."

Diana does not like the way Arthur's grin continues to spread across his face.

"Oh? Irrelevant you say? Even if I am a figment of your imagination, I still have the role as your father. It is obvious I should care about things like this. Ah, how quickly my daughter grows up. It brings me such joy to know you care about someone so dearly. If I cry now, I will cut my own face trying to wipe the tears away."

"Regardless, there is nothing between Akko and I," Diana denies. She refuses to allow this image of her father - real or not - fluster her so much. Although, a traitorous part of her is relieved that this version of her father does not disprove of her feelings. Even if Arthur does not know Akko himself, his support - albeit infuriating - comforts her affections toward Akko.

(Why does it matter? Father has never - and will never - meet Akko. It is impossible in the first place.)

Arthur continues to doubt Diana's claims. "Are you sure? The expression you had the last time I saw you was a mirror image of the expression on Bernadette's face when I had a hole through my stomach. And this was after we confessed our feelings for one another, so I was aware of her concern." Arthur smiles wistfully at the memory. "I have to admit, the similarities between you and your mother are uncanny. It is no wonder I mistakened you for her during our first meeting in this world."

Diana sees this as a chance to turn the conversation away from her. "Mother seemed to worry about your well-being fairly often. Even though she tried her best to hide it from me. Perhaps to lessen my own worries."

Arthur chuckles. "I am sure she tried her best. I am told I think before I leap too often. I believe I spent more time in bed with a healer than actually performing my duties as head of the House of Reinhardt. Your mother even said my stupidity was killing her faster than her ailing body. As a joke, of course."

"I see you both dabbled in tasteless humor. That is not something I would have expected from Mother."

"Excuse you. She is the one who laughed hysterically for an entire five minutes after I threw pie at Paul Hanbridge.  _That_ man is someone who needs to learn to take a joke."

The image of Paul Hanbridge covered in cream and sugar isn't something Diana would have ever thought of herself. Adding in her parents and changing the scene so that all of the characters are a younger version of themselves only adds to the peculiarity.

Overall, it is a… strange vision.

"On another note, have you noticed the world start to change since our first meeting?" Arthur asks.

Diana looks around. It is something she has noticed without being fully aware of it.

In the beginning, there was a clear distinct boundary between the two worlds based on how incompatible they are. However, now Diana can see a few patches of snow forming on her side and covering the green grass. There are also more clouds in the sky. On Arthur's side, the winter storm no longer blows at it did before. The dark sky is beginning to light up; she can see small patches of blue in random areas. It almost seems like the two worlds are beginning to merge into one.

Diana does not know what that means. However, there is something else that she notices.

"Our meetings have also become more frequent," she says. "Rather than occurring once every few nights, I have had these dreams for four consecutive nights now."

"And each time, that scar of yours spreads even more?"

"Yes. Along with the one time I held the Brisingr with my cousin."

"Have you asked anyone about this? Have you reached no conclusions?"

Diana shakes her head. "As of now, no one understands this affliction. Rakshtha says she cannot be certain this is the work of a curse."

Arthur frowns. "It could be. I will be honest, I have been fighting against something since I arrived in this world. Every moment, I can feel the blades of my body creaking louder and louder. The change is subtle, but they are grating against one another more than before."

Diana thinks back to what happened to her uncle and his oldest son.

"Could it be the curse that was on the Brisingr? The same one that prevented Uncle Welkin and his son Matthew from taking the sword from the Regulus Caverns?"

"It could be. I honestly thought it was just the curse from the Elixir following me into a dream world."

But that does not make sense. If this really is a dream, there is no reason why Arthur should be afflicted by the curse as well. Diana did not know about the details of Arthur's death until he told her. And even that is inaccurate if this Arthur really is a figment of her imagination.

(No, how did the curse come to the Brisingr in the first place? If someone else ventured into the caverns, there is no reason for them to place a curse on an irrelevant sword.)

Diana looks at the man in front of her covered in protruding blades.

(Unless…)

"Father, suppose the curse that affected you to death was transferred into the Brisingr," Diana proposes. "That could explain how the curse lingered to affect anyone who touched the Brisingr even after so many years. What do you remember about the curse?"

Arthur thinks about this. "The voice I heard only stated that it would continue to spread faster if I continued to desire the Elixir. I do not believe its effects were supposed to extend to other objects."

"Were you holding the Brisingr at the time?"

Arthur shakes his head. "I dropped it when my body started to turn into blades. I could barely hold on to the Elixir at the time."

Once again, Diana does not reach any conclusions. Nevertheless, it does not explain why the curse did not affect Diana upon immediate contact with the Brisingr.

Arthur looks up at the combining worlds. "Whatever is going on, it looks like something is going to happen at our time limit. But what?"

"I do not kn-"

Diana clenches her eyes shut. When she opens them, her blurry vision no longer makes out Arthur's jagged form or a dark sky with patches of blue. She is back in her guest room in the Chavla palace. Sunlight streams in from the window at her side, signaling a new day.

(Then…)

Diana sits up and pulls out her wand. She removes the concealment spell and pulls the sleeve of her nightgown back to check her shoulder. After that, she pulls the collar to check on her chest.

Not only are the marks on her arm and neck still connected, but they have now spread toward the center of her chest in the form of jagged thorns. Although it does not cause her physical pain as usual, the ominous pattern is an unsettling sight.

Diana clenches her fist and reapplies  _Abscondam_. Having the expectation that this will happen helps to lessen the worry gnawing at her mind. She quickly changes her clothes and leaves the room to find Rakshtha.

She takes ten steps out of her room before she realizes the Chavla Palace is not her own home; she has no idea where to go. Diana has no choice but to wait until a servant or Rakshtha herself comes to find them for breakfast.

Instead of going back to her own room, Diana's path leads her to another guest room next to hers. Although her logic is telling her that Akko is most likely still asleep, that does not stop her arm from raising up and knocking on the door.

Compared to the other day, it doesn't take Akko long to jump out of bed and throw open the door.

"Diana!" Akko rubs her eyes to wipe away the rest of her sleepiness. "How are you feeling? Is the thing…?"

Diana sighs. It is all Akko needs to know.

Akko looks down. "Oh…"

"I apologize for waking you. I thought you would wish to know."

Diana ignores the part of her brain that is asking her why she doesn't also plan to knock on Ursula's door and wake her up to tell her this.

"Oh… well, thanks for telling me." Akko rubs the back of her head. "Um, is it okay if I see it?"

Diana pulls out her wand and dispels the concealment spell without a second thought. Akko blinks at the swift and sudden action.

"Some of it is spreading across my chest," Diana says with a hand to the mentioned spot. "If it continues at this rate, it may completely cover my body in under a month."

"Then what?"

"I do not know."

Akko takes a deep breath, embolding herself. Without any warning, she suddenly grabs Diana's hand, feeling Diana twitch at the movement. But thankfully, Diana doesn't move away.

"Akko?"

Akko doesn't react to Diana's surprise. She keeps her gaze on Diana's tanned hand.

(Oh. It really is still as soft as I remember it.)

Akko asks a strange question. "Why do you use magic to cover it? Is it because you don't want people to see it?"

Diana relaxes. This is a question she can answer logically without letting her feelings involve themselves too much. "There are certain… appearances I must uphold, even outside of Luna Nova. I do not wish to alarm anyone if they were to see such a large blemish upon my person."

"But do  _you_ care?"

That is another strange question, one that Diana has not really thought about.

"I suppose not. It does not cause me discomfort. Only its unknown origins and cause is bringing me worry."

Akko sighs. "That's good. Cus you know, you're still really pretty to me. No weird mark thing can change that."

Pause.

Akko's face flares up. Yet she does her best to stay resolute.

(Wahh, I said it now. There's no going back from here!)

If Akko is expecting a response, she isn't getting a clear one. Diana only stares incredulously at Akko; no words come to mind. In fact, it is almost as if her thoughts can no longer come to her short-circuited brain.

A cough from behind Diana startles the two so much that Akko throws Diana's hand into the air while Diana visibly twitches.

"If you're both going to flirt, I don't want to see that right in the hallway," Rakshtha says from behind Diana. "There are doors for a reason. Though, I don't want anything dubious done in one of my guest rooms either."

"It- There is nothing going on," Diana tries to convince. Akko nods vigorously along with her. Neither of the two deny the strange skip in their heartbeats.

Akko mentally groans.

(Gaaahhh, at this rate I'm going to break the world record for 'number of embarrassing things done in front of your crush!')

A figurative record scratches to a halt.

(My… crush…?)

Akko's face lights up in a puff of red. Yet, she doesn't deny what her head is telling her. For once, Akko doesn't fight and accepts the truth. If anything, she's more stunned at discovering something else about herself.

(I didn't even know I swung that way… sasuga Diana.)

If Akko contemplates it longer, she can begin to understand why broadening her horizons isn't so strange when it comes to Diana Cavendish. If Akko has to compare, the closest person she can think of to contrast with Diana is Andrew Hanbridge. Both are dashing, sophisticated members of the high society who have overcome heavy expectations and burdens since a young age. But compared to the one instance that Andrew awed Akko as he leapt above the giant white bear, there are so many more when it comes to Diana.

There are Diana's numerous accomplishments. Even her ability to answer every question in class when no one else can has become admirable to Akko and no longer an annoyance. But there are also Diana's dreams and aspirations which Akko now knows. A rare strength of affection for her lineage that amazes Akko.

And perhaps that is what draws Akko to Diana. To her, Diana Cavendish is  _dazzling_ in both her actions and her convictions.

(I guess anyone would fall for Diana… I wonder if Diana's gotten any love letters at Luna Nova?)

Akko  _really_ doesn't like thinking about that.

Meanwhile, Rakshtha ignores the flustered Akko and directs her inquiry to Diana. "Did the seal work?"

That brings Diana back to reality. "It did not, unfortunately. I had the dream once more. And the mark has spread to my chest now."

Rakshtha twirls her pipe then takes a long inhale. Thankfully, she blows it out to the side rather than in front of the younger girls.

"Even a dream sealing spell didn't work, huh? There's only one other phenomenon I can think of that relates to seeing visions in your subconsciousness. In that case, seeing Fei Wong sounds like a better idea now."

"What do you mean?" Diana asks.

"Fei Wong? Who's that?" Akko asks.

"The current head of the family who specializes in studying soul thaumaturgy. Call it woman's intuition, but I have a feeling Fei Wong will be able to tell you what you need to know. And you're probably not going to like it."

"Why's that? Isn't it good if we're going to finally get some answers?" Akko asks.

"Yes, sometimes. However, most people with problems originating from the soul - a severely understudied area of magic - do not come to live a happy life very long after seeking Fei Wong for advice. Because matters of the soul cannot be fixed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Akko's still going on about that skin. You held hands with Diana before why are you so hypersensitive and curious about it now?
> 
> I'm wondering if I should include next chapters' titles in these end author's notes as a teaser of sorts? Maybe even the next chapters' summaries can be included. If you have any opinions, please let me know =D
> 
> Oh, speaking of contact. I do have a tumblr account by the username bittertomato. I spend way too much time on that site, so I'll always be there. This is entirely self-promotion because I'm a lonely tomato heh.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> Rakshtha is based on the character of the same name from Code Geass. That character has an interesting nickname for another character in the anime. She calls him 'Pudding Earl' so I think calling Diana 'Banana Princess' is a good reference to her original character XD


	10. INTERLUDE. Late Night Apologies - Bare_Your_Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which apologies are given and some students decide to gossip past curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a writing exercise for me. I'm so used to writing Diana (and now Akko and partially Ursula/Chariot) that I realize I neglected the other LWA canon characters. There's not much I can do because of plot, but we can have this little tidbit addressing a certain problem I have with canon. It's not too much of an issue; I just thought I should clarify certain relationships first.
> 
> So here's a short interlude in the POV of characters that aren't Diana, Akko, or Ursula.

The three Luna Nova witches' task to maintain and restore seals at the Six Great Houses seemed simple enough. But now they have to factor in a strange affliction affecting Diana that no one understands. This extra problem adds to the number of problems they have to deal with.

It is not Diana's fault, of course. Although Diana reassures them that it does not cause her any discomfort or pain, it is still a persistent worry gnawing at the back of their heads. How can they  _not_ worry when something of an unknown source is affecting their beloved friend?

As this is happening, there are those they left behind, living their own lives without any knowledge of the troubles their friends are encountering. Instead of magical creatures that absorb magic, weird family members, and intimidating female heads of prominent families, they have daunting coursework at one of the finest schools for witches.

That doesn't mean they don't worry, though.

"I wonder how Akko is doing," Lotte brings up one night as she and Sucy are getting ready for bed. Or rather, Lotte is about to put down one of her volumes of  _Night Fall_ while Sucy is wrapping up her latest potion.

"Probably driving Professor Ursula insane with Diana doing damage control," Sucy replies. She carefully pours a glass of glowing green liquid into the bubbling concoction in another beaker. "Or at least trying her best to. I'm sure Akko is having the time of her life. Oh, that's done. Time to put it away with the other potions I'll try on Akko once she gets back."

Lotte lies down onto her comforter. "Must be nice getting to visit the Six Great Houses. Even if they have important things to do, it's almost like studying abroad. Or even taking a vacation!"

"That's probably how Akko sees it." Sucy puts the finished potion down with a pair of iron clamps. "If anything, I wonder how Diana is holding up. She's never had to spend such a long time with Akko before. I guess you get used to it after awhile."

"Well, Diana is Diana. She'll know how to keep up with Akko."

"Really? Akko can give even someone like Diana a run for her money."

"Didn't Akko go to the Cavendish Manor to bring back Diana a few months ago? Akko never did tell us exactly what happened."

Sucy cleans up her workspace. "Judging from Diana's sudden change in attitude, it must have went well. Even Hannah and Barbara turned a complete one-eighty. Who knew Hannah liked to eat so much?"

Lotte smiles fondly. "Barbara says Hannah and Jasminka have been sharing recipes with each other. Apparently Hannah's family owns a reputable restaurant that's been looking for a good baking recipe. They're really getting along."

"You seem to be too, with Barbara and your  _Night Fall_ series."

"It's nice to have someone to talk to about it. I never knew she was so interested! It was fun introducing her to GreatBen810."

Sucy blinks at Lotte. "Well, as long as you guys are getting along. It's a complete change from before. It's like we're all living in an alternate dimension."

Lotte chuckles. "It is weird. All because Akko drew us all together in some way. Oh, how are you doing with Consta-"

A knock at their door interrupts her mid-sentence. Lotte and Sucy turn toward the door and then to each other with confusion.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Sucy asks.

Lotte shakes her head. "Not at this time. It should be past curfew now too. I wonder who it could be?"

Sucy goes to open the door as Lotte climbs down from her bunk. They're both surprised to find Hannah and Barbara of all people on the other side.

"Hannah? Barbara? Is there something wrong?" Lotte asks.

Hannah and Barbara jump when Sucy opens the door. They were half expecting the two members of the red team to not answer the door. They regain their composure and cross their arms over their chest, turning their heads in opposite directions.

When they don't say anything, Sucy asks, "Is someone dying?"

That snaps them out of whatever funk they're in.

"Wha- No, no one's dying," Hannah says. "Everyone is fine, for the most part I think."

"Except you two," Sucy points out. "It's late. If you needed to tell us something, wouldn't it have been better to do it during the day? When you aren't deliberately breaking curfew?"

"It's… we wanted to say this with no one else around to interrupt," Barbara answers. "We were going to come earlier, but…"

Hannah shakes her head. She gathers a bit of strength into her words. "It doesn't matter how late we are. What matters is that we want to tell you guys something. And no, it can't wait."

Lotte and Sucy look at each other. Lotte nods, so Sucy shrugs and steps to the side to let the two members of the blue team inside.

"Might as well get it over with in here. Before someone catches you two breaking the rules," Sucy remarks.

Hannah and Barbara turn to each other and simultaneously drop their tense shoulders. It seems Lotte and Sucy's willingness to listen helped boost their confidence a bit.

Once they're inside, Sucy closes the door and tells them to sit down wherever. So Hannah and Barbara take Sucy and Lotte's desk chairs. Lotte sits down on Akko's bed while Sucy takes her own.

"So, what did you need to tell us?" Lotte prompts.

Hannah and Barbara tighten their holds on their skirts. Hannah even starts tapping her foot on the floor.

Sucy sighs. "Just spit it out. Some of us want to wake up for class tomorrow."

Hannah stops her insistent tapping. She and Barbara take a deep breath.

"We're sorry."

Sucy and Lotte blinks. That isn't what they expected.

"'Sorry?' For what?" Lotte asks.

The two girls of the blue team exhale deeply, as if it's taking every ounce of effort to spit out what they want to say.

"For how we treated you guys," Hannah responds. "It was… rude."

"That's an understatement," Sucy says flippantly.

Hannah whips her head in her direction, but doesn't retort. She knows Sucy isn't wrong.

"But why bring it up now?" Lotte asks. "It seems like a strange time to."

"It's been on our minds for awhile," Barbara says. "We weren't sure how to word it until now. And I really do enjoy talking with you, Lotte."

"So we wanted to make sure… there's no bad blood," Hannah adds. "So, we're sorry."

Sucy blinks. "Alright."

She doesn't say anything else. The awkward silence that follows makes Hannah and Barbara gape at Sucy.

"That's it? You don't… have anything else to say?" Barbara asks.

"That's my line. If that's all, then that's all. It doesn't bother me all that much. We've all learned to ignore what you guys had to say about us."

Lotte chuckles lightly. "What Sucy means is that everything's okay. Thank you for coming all this way to tell us. But there aren't any hard feelings."

Hannah and Barbara turn their surprise to Lotte.

"But… we said so many things," Barbara starts.

"Thinking back on it now, it really wasn't acceptable," Hannah adds. "And you guys are just going to brush it off?"

"Well, you guys definitely hurt Lotte's feelings. Akko and I couldn't care less about what you guys had to say about us," Sucy comments. "Or maybe Akko did care. It's hard to tell when she's always so gung ho about things."

"What you said wasn't wrong," Lotte says before either Hannah or Barbara can comment. "I do tend to blend in so no one notices me. And Akko can be a bit too expressive sometimes."

Sucy shrugs. "And I'm weird. Doesn't seem like the end of the world."

"So you're not mad?" Barbara asks.

"Not at all! I'm glad that you came to tell us this at all." Lotte offers her a kind smile. "I think this will help us deepen our friendship! If Edgar can forgive Arthur for breaking his toes, then this is even easier!"

Ignoring the  _Night Fall_ reference, Sucy adds, "Having Akko as a friend means we're going to stand out no matter what. Even if Lotte wanted to make herself invisible, Akko's going to drag her out in no time."

"Heh… Akko does have that effect on people." Lotte looks down. "It was hard at first, trying to not take to heart what others said about me. Even if I tell myself to ignore it, it's still hard when it's repeated all the time."

Hannah and Barbara turn away.

"But then watching Akko… I think it helped a bit. Even though she has no experience with magic… even if it took an entire year for her to learn how to fly, Akko still pushed through. But that doesn't mean Akko doesn't have her off days. As enthusiastic as she is, there were times when felt so down that none of us knew how to help. Sometimes that was worse than feeling sad about myself."

"It's still surprising that you didn't lash out at anyone bullying Akko," Sucy remarks. "If anything, you got more mad at them for making fun of Akko than if they said anything about you."

Lotte laughs nervously. "Well…"

"But Akko is Akko," Sucy says. "She somehow finds a way even if there isn't one."

Lotte smiles lightly. "Akko really does try her best. Compared to us, Akko got the brunt of the bullying. Even if she was upset, she didn't let that keep her down for long. Akko really is amazing, isn't she?"

Hannah and Barbara look down.

"Yeah… she really is. Putting up with everything we said and did and all…"

"If you two want to make up for everything that's happened, you can volunteer to be my next guinea pigs," Sucy suggests. "I'm missing my test subject since she's gone for the foreseeable future."

Hannah and Barbara blanch.

"We're good."

Sucy shrugs. "Suit yourselves. You probably won't make good guinea pigs anyway."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Hannah demands.

"There's something about Akko that makes her the perfect person to test my potions on," Sucy answers without missing a beat. "Even I can't tell what it is. In any case, have you two apologized to  _Akko_ yet?"

"Yeah, a few days ago when she asked Diana for help," Hannah answers after she and Barbara zone out for a few seconds.

"Diana was the one who directed the conversation so that we had to chance to bring it up," Barbara adds. "She's been telling us about this on and off for weeks now."

Hannah shudders. "Akko looked like she was ready to paint our faces and make us stand outside all night again. Or something even worse…"

Barbara shakes her head. "Good thing Diana was there. She always knows how to keep Akko from overdoing it." She pauses for a second. "Uh, okay. From overdoing it  _too_ much."

Sucy raises an eyebrow. "Diana has? That's surprising. She really has gone soft."

To her surprise, Hannah actually jumps out of her seat. "You've noticed it too?!"

"Lately, Akko seems to be going to Diana more for help than before," Lotte remarks. "She'd usually go to Professor Ursula first. And then stew about it on her own."

"She'd rather jump off the New Moon Tower than ask Diana for help," Sucy comments. "At least before."

Hannah nods. "I'm not surprised that she'd ask Diana for help. Diana  _is_ the best witch at Luna Nova. But you're right. I didn't notice Akko doing it as often before as she is now. It's like…"

"It's like…" Barbara also mumbles.

"It's like…" Lotte mumbles too.

Barbara and Lotte gasp. "Forbidden love?!"

Hannah face palms. "Barbara, for the last time, this isn't like your  _Night Fall_ stories."

"That's what I keep telling Lotte," Sucy says.

"But what else can it be?" Barbara questions. "Have you seen how many times Diana has made  _that_ face in this past month alone?"

"What face?" Lotte asks.

Barbara furrows her eyebrows as she thinks of the best way to describe it. "It's hard to explain. It's like that fondness Edgar shows to Arthur after volume 265 when-"

"AH! Like that?!"

"Right, right!"

Sucy stares at them like they've grown a second head. "I don't know what all that is about, but Akko's been acting weird even for her standards. She gets more reactive about anything related to Diana, even if she's not there at that moment."

"I noticed that too," Hannah says. "I thought it was just her, but if you guys are noticing it too…"

The four girls stare at each other. For the first time, they have found a common problem drawing them all together. To solve it, they must set aside their differences and answer one simple yet monumental question.

What is the relationship between Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish?

(It can't be…?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I dragged Sucy into this too LOL
> 
> At first I wrote Hannah and Barbara being obviously nervous about even speaking. But then I rewatched episode 21. Even when they thank Akko they say it in a rather tsundere, flippant manner that's still a testament to their personalities. So I tried to write based on that impression instead.
> 
> Also, I am fully aware that Night Fall involves lovers Edgar and Belle. But I feel like Edgar parallels Diana while Arthur parallels Akko, so my opinion is that Night Fall might actually take a random spin where Edgar falls in love with Arthur at some point. Idk, just my take on the Twilight knock off. Because why not?
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> Amelia Lefevre's face character is based on Aozaki Touko from Kara no Kyoukai and Mahou Tsukai no Yoru. Specifically, there's one art of her that is a Craft Essence titled "Peerless Puppeteer" in the Fate/Grand Order game that I really like.


	11. Act II.v. The Answers We Seek - House_of_Fei_1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone learns what is wrong with Diana (besides her feelings for Akko; that is already obvious).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a lot of info dump XD

With no other reason to stay at the Chavla residence, the three witches of Luna Nova mount their brooms and enter the leyline once they are all packed and have their complimentary breakfast. Rakshtha wishes them good luck. And that is the end of that.

The ride to their next destination is filled with awkward silence. After bringing Ursula up to speed, none of them are sure about how to handle this new ominous problem. There is a high possibility that the answers to this problem are now within their grasp. But Rakshtha's warning sits heavily in their thoughts.

Bless Akko's soul; she decides to break the tension with an interesting observation.

"At least nothing happened last night while we were at Rakshtha's place," she points out. "I'm so used to disasters happening that it's kind of a weird change."

Ursula nods. "You're right, Akko. I checked in the morning before you and Diana woke up. Lady Rakshtha's seals really were holding up as strong as she claimed."

(And her boundary field must have been strong enough to keep any potential sabotagers out. If Lady Amelia's concerns are true, we're going to have to be careful about that.)

"So what's the next place like?" Akko asks, trying to keep the conversation as light as possible. She's genuinely curious anyway.

"The House of Fei is situated at a temple atop Mount Zhu Que in China. I was aware of their specialization in the study of the soul, but I don't know how extensive their research is." Ursula rubs her head sheepishly. "I'm not very familiar with soul magic, so I wouldn't know too much about it. How about you, Diana?"

"It is a subject I have come across during my studies," Diana replies. "However, the topic is much too understudied and complex for me to have a full grasp of its knowledge. I am aware of the basic terminology and its proposed workings, but not much beyond that."

"Something that Diana doesn't know? Must be really hard then," Akko says.

Diana adds, "I recall my mother meeting with a man named Fei Wong during my childhood. I did not have any personal interactions with him; I have only seen him in passing."

"He's one of the older heads of the Six Great Houses," Ursula comments. "Almost as old as your grandfather. Is that right, Diana?"

"Yes, that is correct. He was the head of the House of Fei during the time Grandfather was the legitimate head of the House of Reinhardt."

"Oh, so he's an old guy. Maybe he won't smoke," Akko grumbles.

"We're nearing the exit," Ursula says.

The three witches cross the boundary of the leyline terminal and enter a light grey sky of mist and cool air. Below, they can see a large Chinese temple easily spanning the top of the mountain.

Ursula points out the large paifang that they should go toward to enter the Fei residence. Diana and Akko follow Ursula's instructions and lower their altitudes.

Once they land, the three take the chance to marvel at the temple's architecture.

Akko looks around in wonder. "Wow… And I thought the Rakshtha's place was amazing."

"There's a rumor that a phoenix protects this mountain," Ursula says. "Well, it might actually be a vermillion bird instead. If we're going to guess based on the mountain's name."

"Professor Ursula, do you speak Chinese?" Akko asks.

"Just enough to get by. I had to learn a bit during the time I traveled more often."

She doesn't add that she means specifically during her career as Shiny Chariot.

"There appears to be a boundary field in place," Diana says. She holds her hand up at the gate, seemingly touching thin air. "However, I believe we are able to enter without any difficulty. It appears to be a barrier that notifies the temple's residents of outsiders, rather than directly prevent anyone from entering. There should be no trouble if there is no malicious intent."

As an experiment, Diana takes a few normal steps through the gate and into the temple. When nothing happens, Ursula and Akko follow after her.

They walk through a large courtyard aligned with numerous statues of mythical beings that are prominent in Chinese mythology. The most outstanding is the large vermillion bird at the center of the courtyard with its wings encircled around the shining green philosopher's stone situated atop a stone monument.

When the cross the courtyard and start heading up the stairs leading to the main interior of the temple, a little girl pops out from the top of the stairs to greet them. She looks to be no older than ten with short, honey brown hair, fair skin, and emerald green eyes.

With a smile of radiance and kindness, she greets, "Oh, there really are visitors. Welcome!"

Akko breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh good, she speaks English."

"You must be the witches from Luna Nova, right? Wow, I've always wanted to know what a school for witches is like."

Akko puffs out her chest. "Luna Nova is the best! Any school where Chariot went to can't be anything but great!" Akko drops her voice and mutters, "Even if there are cranky professors like Finneran."

They reach the top of the stairs and introduce themselves to the girl. In turn, she gives her own introduction.

"I'm Fei Sakura, Fei Wong's daughter and apprentice. Pleased to meet you!" She gestures toward the inside of the temple. "Father is a bit busy right now, but I can lead you to where he usually takes his visitors."

Sakura leads them to one of the temple rooms. This one has a statue of a Chinese dragon twisted around like a tornado. To Akko, it almost seems like its eyes are watching and following them around as they move.

(Hopefully none of these statues come to life. I think I've seen enough dragons already.)

"Will you be checking the seals close to the temple?" Sakura asks.

"Yep, that's what we're here to do," Akko says proudly.

"There is also something else we would like to talk to your father about, something that's not related to the seals," Ursula adds.

"Oh, can I ask about what?" Sakura asks.

Diana steps up to answer. "There is a matter I would like to discuss with him about a certain affliction that has been troubling me for the past fortnight. After exhausting all other possibilities, Lady Rakshtha of the House of Chavla suggested I speak to Lord Wong for his input."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it does not cause me any physical discomfort."

Sakura frowns. "Really? The corruption seems really severe though."

Diana, Akko, and Ursula aren't sure what Sakura is saying. It's almost as if she's speaking about a completely different topic.

"What do you mean?" Ursula asks.

"It's your soul that's bothering you, right?" Sakura confirms with Diana. "It's really damaged. A lot of pain, and sadness too."

"I do not understand," Diana says truthfully.

"That is expected. It is not a concept any normal person can easily comprehend," a new voice states.

"Father!" Sakura runs toward the entrance and throws her arms around the man.

From Sakura's reaction, this man is most likely Fei Wong, the head of the House of Fei. Patches of his black, spiky hair are completely white, signifying his age. Prominent sideburns outline his jaw and cleft chin. A monocle rests over his right eye, leaving his other black eye visible. Whether it is his bulky clothing or his actual size, he towers over Sakura and envelops her in a large hug.

"You must be the witches from Luna Nova. I am Fei Wong Reed, the current head of the House of Fei." He turns to Ursula. "I assume you are Ursula Callistis, the professor Headmistress Holbrooke sent?"

Ursula bows. "Yes. And this is Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish. They are assisting me with the maintenance of the seals."

Fei Wong frowns. "Cavendish… another one with a severe condition? No, yours is different. Bernadette Cavendish's ailment was of physical origins. This is…"

"Could you clarify what you mean, Lord Wong?" Ursula asks.

"It is as Sakura says. There is a contamination of your soul. I will have to examine it in more detail to ascertain what is happening. However, that is my preliminary observation just from standing here."

"A contamination of my soul?" Diana wishes for Fei Wong to clarify.

"I suppose using the term 'soul' is an abstract concept that you may not understand. You may think of it as one's spirit." Fei Wong pauses to think of the right parallel. "Ah, I believe the better term is one's 'heart.' Not the literal organ, but what one usually means when they say 'a powerful heart with great strength.' It does not literally refer to the health of the organ - although that can relate - but rather to the firmness of one's beliefs and existence."

Akko's face lights up. "Oh! So if I have a strong believing heart, I have a strong soul?"

"It is along those lines." Fei Wong faces Diana. "And there is something wrong with yours. Take a seat. I suppose this is an unintended reason for your visit?" He pulls out his wand and casts a levitation spell to turn the front row of benches around and moves it back so they can speak face to face.

Diana explains what is troubling her. "A strange mark has been spreading on my body for the past three weeks. It begins at my right hand and has spread to my chest. I have noticed a certain pattern to its advancement. It will only spread whenever I dream of the same scenery. There was only one exception when it spread while I was still conscious."

"I assume you have a concealment spell in place right now. May I take a look at this mark?"

Diana pulls out her wand and removes the spell covering her tanned skin. Fei Wong's eyes narrow as Sakura inhales deeply by his side.

"Father, this is…"

"Container corrosion. It is one of the symptoms of soul contamination. When the soul is damaged in a certain way, its effects will be seen in the tangible world by changes to its container, the physical body. That appears to be what is causing you distress, Diana Cavendish. What kind of scenery do you see in your dreams?"

"A merging of two incompatible landscapes. On my side is a land of rolling green hills and clear blue skies. On the other is a dark, wintery landscape of snow."

"Two landscapes? To confirm my suspicions, I will have to take a closer. Can I borrow your right hand?"

Diana stretches her hand out so Fei Wong can take it. He closes his eyes and covers her hand with both of his.

To the outside world, it looks like nothing is happening. However, Diana feels a strange sensation that causes her shoulders to twitch. It feels like something is probing her entire existence. Although that makes no sense; it is impossible to touch something that is intangible and so abstract as an existence. However, that is the only description Diana can attribute to this feeling.

Fei Wong finishes his diagnosis and allows Diana to place her hand back on her lap.

"I see. This is more than I thought."

"You can figure out what's wrong with Diana just by closing your eyes and holding Diana's hand?" Akko asks. It almost seems too good to be true.

"I did not just simply 'hold her hand.' I examined the essence of her soul. It is a difficult technique we of the House of Fei have only recently developed to a working potential. It is not perfect, but it can tell me enough for this situation."

"What did you find?" Ursula asks.

"The 'dreams' you have been experiencing are not simply figments of your imagination, if that is what you believe. It is a manifestation of your subconsciousness and the place where your soul takes on a seemingly tangible form. Many who study this phenomena give it the term our 'inner world.' Its appearance is an embodiment of one's existence. It can be a manifestation of one's deepest desires, one's greatest achievement, or even one's heaviest sorrow and regret. It reflects your own state of mind and experiences in life. However, usually one's inner world is consistent and the same, spreading seemingly into infinity. Only one world for one soul."

"But Diana is experiencing two…" Ursula comments.

"And here lies the first problem. A second soul is housed within the container that is your body. Although it is possible for one soul to have more than one landscapes, that occurrence is extremely rare. In such a situation, it is a reflection of a discrepancy of that soul itself. Even in those cases, the worlds are at least similar enough to blend together. Yours however is an incompatibility that suggests a second, separate soul rather than a problem with your own. Is there another person that you see in your dreams?"

Diana pictures a tall, bloody blonde man with one eye and body turning into steel.

"My father."

Fei Wong frowns. "Arthur Reinhardt? I heard he disappeared ten years ago."

"I am inclined to believe he lost his life in the Regulus Caverns in an attempt to bring the Elixir of Life back to my mother," Diana says. "However, I started to second guess this when I saw him during my dreams. They did seem realistic in a way that normal dreams are not."

"As I said, inner worlds are not simply created with no meaning. It is a reflection of yourself, manifested as an infinite vision."

"So Diana's dad is in her head?" Akko says to clarify.

"If you are truly seeing him in your subconsciousness, then that is the second soul that I detected. However, souls do not transfer through air; there is usually a medium involved. If Arthur Reinhardt truly perished in the Regulus Caverns, I assume you were there for whatever reason to confirm this fate?"

Diana nods. "My grandfather, Ulfric Reinhardt, tasked myself and my cousin Daniel to retrieve the Brisingr that my father took with him to his final moments. When we reached the final cavern, I could only find the Brisingr and his pendant; nothing else remained."

"Souls have an affinity for objects that the user is close to. The more significance, the easier it is to contain the soul. That is why our bodies can hold our souls so well; because it is made for it. It is the optimum container. I hypothesize that coming into contact with either the Brisingr or Arthur's pendant - either of which somehow housed it - transferred his soul into you."

"But if the original body is the best container of a soul, why is Diana's father still in Diana?" Ursula asks. "An incompatibility usually leads to rejection."

"For the most part that is exactly what happens. One soul dominates over the rest, removing the unwanted ones from the body. In most cases the original soul wins because it is the rightful accompaniment to that body."

Sakura interjects with her own thoughts. "But Diana's case is different. Instead of an immediate rejection, you subconsciously determined that your father's presence isn't a threat and allowed him to stay. If one body can only house one soul, then the next step is for your two souls to become one."

Fei Wong nods. "That is correct. A reasonable deduction."

Diana's hands clench in her lap. "Is this indicated by a joining of the two inner worlds?"

"You have a good intuition. Yes, that is exactly what it manifests as."

And that is exactly what she and Arthur have noticed.

Akko raises her hand as if she's in lecture back at Luna Nova. "So what happens when Diana and her dad combine like that? Is that bad for Diana?"

"Considering you are kin, accepting one another will only mean she gains certain traits of Arthur while also retaining her current ones. It can change her drastically or not at all; it is hard to say." Fei Wong's expression grows somber. "My greater concern is the second anomaly I detected. If anything, its contamination is a greater threat than your body housing two souls."

Akko's eyes widen. "There's something else that's wrong with Diana?!"

"There is a powerful curse inflicted upon you, one that targets the soul rather than your mind or body. Although, its effects will manifest in the outside world on your body. The 'tumor' is Arthur's soul itself."

Just when everyone thought Diana having two souls in her body won't be an issue, Fei Wong reveals this.

"He did mention the swords of his body were becoming more prominent," Diana says. When the others look at her for more clarification, she adds, "Along with heavy injuries, his body appeared to be made of blades. It is almost as if certain parts of his flesh and bone turned into steel."

Akko grimaces. "That sounds terrible."

Fei Wong hums. "A curse which turns your body into blades… The Curse of Blades is the name I have come across to describe such an affliction. I have never heard of anyone living long enough to write a detailed account of the experience. What is known about the curse is that it usually activates upon physical contact with a contaminated object and targets the soul rather than the body itself. By corrupting the soul, the physical manifestation appears as the container altering to become blades."

"Until all you know is pain and steel." Diana grimaces with her eyes closed. "I had seen a vision of that exact effect upon grasping the Brisingr in the Regulus Caverns. I thought nothing of it because there had been no physical changes."

"It has not taken effect because the curse is currently only affecting Arthur's soul and not yours," Fei Wong remarks. "Once his soul has fully merges with yours, that is when the curse will begin to destroy you as well."

"Then how do we fix that?!" Akko demands. The thought of Diana dying a painful death isn't acceptable. Not to anyone.

"The direct method would be to remove the tumor as if one would cure a normal cancer patient," Fei Wong says. "However, it is impossible in this case because their souls are too interwoven to remove."

"But I thought you said they weren't fused yet?"

"They do not have to be completely one to become so tightly wound. If I tried to remove an interlinked pair of souls that have become so close, I could damage the original soul. And that will create even more problems that I may or may not have the ability to correct." Fei Wong adds, "On the other hand, I am not certain if it is Arthur Reinhardt's soul that is the origin of the curse, or if the curse is consuming his soul as it tries to reach for yours. If it is the case of the latter, then removing the tumor soul may not cure you. It may actually accelerate the affliction and cause the curse to activate right away. I have no ready answer for either situation."

Akko slouches in her seat. "No way… so we can't do anything?"

"I never said that there is absolutely nothing we can do. Another way to go about this is to destroy the curse itself. However, I have no knowledge of how to do that. To my understanding, there is currently no known cure to the Curse of Blades. Even if there is, I cannot say that I will have the ability to purge the curse from Miss Cavendish entirely. As the head of the House of Fei, I have a good understanding of the theories of soul thaumaturgy. However, I have not studied its practical applications in detail for many years." Fei Wong clenches his fist. "Not since failing when the time counted."

Akko refuses to give up. "So then what?"

The momentary flash of pain leaves as fast as it comes from Fei Wong's expression. "My recommendation is to seek Rakshtha to seal the curse. Based on my knowledge, the Curse of Blades will not completely destroy your soul and body at once. It is a progression that happens over a span of time, giving you a window of opportunity to seal it."

Ursula places her hand on her chin to think aloud. "She couldn't help us when the curse isn't activated. But it's possible once it's emerged, is what you're saying?"

"Precisely. That woman may aggravate my nerves, but I cannot deny her capabilities with seals."

Everything Fei Wong has said sounds too abstract to be true. Matters of the soul are not understudied for no reason. It is difficult to apply standard research procedures to understand soul thaumaturgy.

Nonetheless, these answers connect almost everything related to the troubles involving the tan marks on her body and the events in the Regulus Caverns. With no other explanation available, it is all Diana can rely on to continue from there.

If what Fei Wong says is true, then the next concern is applying the seal once the Curse of Blades activates. If its activation is inevitable, the only thing they can do is to be prepared to notify Rakshtha. But it takes time for the sealing specialist to reach Diana, time they may not have. And the option of having both Rakshtha and Diana in the same place for an undetermined period of time is impractical to work with.

"You seem to be taking this rather well," Fei Wong comments. "Normally when I diagnosis visitors with information about their imminent pain and suffering, they faint on the spot or go into shock."

Diana looks down at her palm. "It is certainly a surprise. I never expected such an elaborate explanation for what this affliction is. However, if it is what you say, there is nothing that can be done until the time comes. There is no point overreacting about something that will come to pass when it does. I simply have to prepare myself for that time."

Sakura looks at Diana with a tilted head. "Are you really a teenager? You sound smarter than a lot of the adults Father meets with."

Ursula chuckles lightly. "Well, Diana does have an outstanding self-discipline and maturity level."

Sakura nods to herself. Under her breath, she mutters to herself, "Take notes, Sakura. This is the kind of person that surprises Father."

"It really doesn't bother you, Diana?" Akko asks.

"It does not. If I am to describe how I feel toward this revelation, I suppose the best way is to use the term 'numb.' Perhaps the information requires some time to settle in before I fully understand the repercussions."

Fei Wong sighs. "As long as you are not fainting and crying at my feet, you are welcome to take all the time you need. I find immersing myself in the mountain air and environment as an efficient way to calm and rest myself."

"I can show them around," Sakura suggests. "Everyone else seemed to find the Tree of Ages as the best place to soothe their anxiety."

Fei Wong nods. "In the meantime, would you like me to accompany you to the seals around the temple, Miss Callistis?"

Ursula looks from Diana to Akko. Just as the British witch said, she doesn't appear to be letting the news of her impending pain and possible death take too much of a toll on her. But there is a strange listlessness in Diana's expression that worries her. On the other hand, Akko keeps her head down and grips her skirt with enough force to rip it. There seems to be a lot on the younger girl's mind; thoughts that most likely pertain to a specific person whose name starts with a D.

"Yes, that would be helpful," Ursula replies to Fei Wong. "Akko, why don't you go with Diana and Sakura?

"Eh? You won't need any help?"

Ursula offers her a kind and understanding smile. "No, I think I'll be fine. You should take the time to relax and enjoy yourself too. It's a rare chance to visit one of the Six Great Houses. The Tree of Ages is considered a popular coveted tourist site."

(And you look like you need the chance to sort out your thoughts.)

Ursula leaves that thought unsaid.

"Ohhh, is the Tree of Ages really that popular? Father is always complaining about turning away people who want to come in and take pictures," Sakura says.

Fei Wong rolls his eyes. "The tree dates back to a time even before the Nine Olde Witches. I understand its significance. However, there is only so much I can tolerate before their insistent pestering becomes a nuisance."

Ursula nods. "Think of it as a… as a supplementary lesson! Yes, that's a good idea."

Akko pouts. "Really, Professor Ursula? You're going to bring school into this?"

"A sense of normalcy is a good change, don't you think?"

"We had best be getting to it then," Fei Wong says as he stands up. "It is best to get things done before the sun sets. There may be a boundary field in place, but that will not stop any stray mountain life from coming in."

Ursula follows Fei Wong's gaze as he observes Diana's pensive expression in silence. It seems she isn't the only one who is worried.

Perhaps everyone goes into shock in their own ways.

"They are your responsibility, Sakura," Fei Wong tells his daughter. "Remember to return before dinner."

Sakura nods enthusiastically. "Yes Father!" She grabs both Akko and Diana's hands. "Come on you two!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The House of Fei chapter, like all the other chapters for the Six Great Houses, was supposed to be one chapter only. It somehow got really long. I think it's good to split it up too; there's a lot of info dump in this one.
> 
> Akko understands a person's 'inner world' as something that occurs in the person's head. That isn't true. We already know that the workings of someone's mind is more complicated than a single location (ie. Sucy's mind in episode 8). An inner world is not fully integrated with the psych, though if I tried to analyze it and get into more detail I'll probably just complicate it more. We start asking questions like 'What is the mind? The psych? Is it only situated in the head? How does personality factor in?' and other questions that I don't feel like answering.
> 
> Going back to my endnote in Act I.i., the reason why Ennor Fiendinorr doesn't work is because the curse is an affliction on the soul, which is rare to see. Soul magic isn't something normal spellcasters are privy of.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> Fei Wong and Sakura are based on characters from two series by CLAMP: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Cardcaptor Sakura, respectively. There's a bit of irony in their relationship in this story compared to their canon counterparts from Tsubasa.


	12. Act II.vi. Matters of Importance - House_of_Fei_2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything is a mess. Ursula is so sick of third wheeling. Diakko try to get their shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I would like to direct you to some WONDERFUL ART by superevilbadguy on Tumblr for Act II.i. and for Diana with Magna Aestus.
> 
> https://superevilbadguy.tumblr.com/post/168171364263/fanart-part-13-of-phenomenal-writer
> 
> https://superevilbadguy.tumblr.com/post/168171427438/fanart-part-23-of-phenomenal-writer
> 
> https://superevilbadguy.tumblr.com/post/168171537933/fanart-part-33-of-phenomenal-writer
> 
> It's been a week and I'm still dying from happiness it's so beautiful BYE.
> 
> Also, I'm posting this a bit early because I haven't slept yet. So by the time I wake up, it probably won't be Sunday in certain parts of the world.
> 
> I also have finals coming up (first one tomorrow actually). I'm so screwed.

The Tree of Ages is comparable to the Jennifer Memorial Tree back at Luna Nova. The trunk is at least ten meters in diameter and the entire tree towers over even the high temple architecture. It's no wonder the tree is situated at the farthest section of the Fei residence.

Akko, Diana, and Sakura stand behind a short picket fence that encloses the tree. Paper seals attached to a thick piece of rope line the wooden fence, creating an invisible barrier that protects the tree. Nothing else seems to guard it. At least, not to the naked eye.

"Wow…" Akko stares in awe. Somehow, it almost feels like the same experience with the Pappiliodya again, even with nothing happening except a few leaves falling from a light wind blowing by.

Diana gazes in silence at the looming tree. This is a tree that is said to have even transcended time. Of course, these are simply rumors of legend. But simple gossip as unrealistic as that has garnered much attention even in the magic world. To see it and stand so close to the tree itself is a rare opportunity.

"Certain people say the Tree of Ages used to be one of the Nine Olde Witches," Sakura remarks. "Father doesn't think so. He believes the tree is even older than that. Maybe one of the first witches in history? Well, there aren't many records of magic before the Golden Age, so we can never be sure."

"It really does feel better here. I feel like I can just fall asleep for days," Akko comments. She even yawns to prove her point.

"The tree has that strange effect on people. Sometimes I like to bring a mat and lie down here until Father finds me and ushers me inside where I won't catch a cold." Sakura giggles. "One time, I saw Father sipping oolong in a chair next to the Tree of Ages and reading one of his manuscripts. It's probably one of the only places where he doesn't look so grumpy."

"No offense, but your dad really does look like the typical grumpy old man."

"He even gives the typical 'technology is a curse' speech every once in awhile. That's why I hide my laptop whenever I can."

Akko pouts. "Luna Nova doesn't even let us use cellphones. Don't they understand that calling my parents is a pain because of their stupid rules?!"

Sakura gasps. "That sounds terrible! I can't imagine going without technology for so long."

"Right? Magic is fun and all, but they really need to make a better communication system."

Sakura nods. She glances past Akko toward Diana, who hasn't said a word since they went their separate ways from Fei Wong and Ursula. Looking back at Akko, Sakura can tell that the Japanese witch is trying her best to stay engaged in a conversation to distract her from whatever thoughts are floating around in her head.

But maybe it isn't Sakura that Akko should be talking to.

Sakura thinks of the perfect way to leave the two witches alone. "I'm going to go get some tea. Do you have any preference?"

"Black tea will be just fine, thank you," Diana says without turning around.

Sakura didn't actually expect her to answer. But the response is good nonetheless. It means Diana is paying attention to some extent.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to have any Japanese plum tea, do you?" Akko asks with hesitation.

Sakura blinks. "I'll check to see what we have. If not, is black tea good for you too?"

"That's okay with me. Thanks Sakura!"

The younger girl goes back into the temple to grab what she needs, leaving Akko and Diana alone in silence. Now that they're alone, Akko is hyper-aware of her companion's presence. It only causes the thoughts she's been trying to push away to come back full force.

After much deliberation, Akko finally breaks the silence.

"Diana…" Akko starts. But she closes her mouth after realizing that she isn't sure how to voice her thoughts coherently.

Diana responds to Akko with her gaze on the Tree of Ages. "Is something bothering you, Akko?"

(Yeah, so much that I don't even know where to start.)

Diana blinks and actually glances toward Akko. "Perhaps beginning with anything on your mind will help. It does not have to be the most important."

Akko balks. "Did I say that out loud?" She shakes her head and clenches her fists. "Start with anything… There's just so much that I don't know what to choose from."

Diana finally takes note of the tension radiating off of Akko's person. It is the first thing that has managed to pull her out of her listlessness.

"Whatever it is that is causing you distress appears to be of great significance. Is there anything that I can-"

"It's you!" Akko blurts out.

That takes Diana aback. "I beg your pardon?"

"Diana, are you  _really_ okay?" Akko lifts her head and stares Diana straight into her eyes. "I know you don't normally tell people about stuff that's bothering you, but this is a big thing. After hearing all of that, anyone would get upset."

"If you are worried about my well-being, then your concerns are misplaced. Although I appreciate the thought, I can assure you that I have completely accepted what is to come."

Akko points a finger at Diana. "And that's the thing! That thing where you talk like that. You're trying to sound like you're okay for everyone else. But are you  _really_ okay?"

Diana sighs heavily. "What part of my statement do you not understand? Have I not made myself clear? Honestly, I do not know how else to get my point through your thick skull."

"No, because that's all you're saying. 'I'm fine' but that's it."

"If you are expecting a ridiculous reaction similar to one of those romance novels Barbara likes to read-"

"I just want to know what you're thinking! Is that so impossible?" Akko's stare bore into her. "Friends do that, right? They make sure friends are okay. Like how you helped me after I found out why I couldn't fly a broom."

Diana crosses her arms but her expression remains stoic. "That circumstance is different. The revelation was clearly causing you distress. That is not the case in this situation."

"But you look like that night you were going to leave Luna Nova. Like you decided on something that you're not happy about."

"Acceptance does not always equate with happiness, Akko. It is a harsh lesson, one we all must learn at one point."

"But everyone deserves to be happy! Aren't you even going to  _try_ to work toward an ending like that? Because it doesn't look like you're accepting things; it just looks like you're giving up!"

"What part of 'nothing can be done until the time comes' do you not understand?"

Akko huffs. "The nothing part. There's gotta be something we can do. Magic's gotta have an answer."

Diana sighs. "I suppose this only illustrates your lack of knowledge. I forget that you do not have the experience ordinary witches do, coming from a non-magical background. Although you have improved since beginning your studies at Luna Nova, there is still much for you to learn. There are certain problems that magic cannot solve, that not even a strong belief can cure." Her expression turns wistful. "No matter how much we will it, some fates cannot be changed. Even if we beg on our knees and discard our pride, or overcome painful obstacles and challenges, sometimes even that is not enough."

"And how do you even know if you don't try?!"

Diana's frown deepens. "Do you think I have been idle these last few weeks?" She stops herself before she can continue further. She reminds herself that arguing with Akko will only make the conversation go in circles. "In any case, there is nothing else that needs to be said. I do not know why this is concerning you to this degree. However, there is no need to dwell upon this matter any longer."

"Well if I don't care, who else is going to? You obviously don't even care if you die!"

The sudden outburst takes Diana by surprise. She doesn't understand where this surge of emotion comes from, but does her best to keep her own thoughts to herself. "In what way did I imply that-"

Akko groans. If she had her witch's hat, she'd probably be pulling on it right now. "If you don't want to talk about it, fine! You can brood by yourself!"

Before Diana can say anything else, Akko walks past her without another word. Even when Diana turns around and opens her mouth, for once she finds herself unable to form the words she wishes to say.

Akko stops and only turns her head slightly to look at Diana with an expression that twists her chest in pain. "Even if you're okay with it, did you ever wonder how everyone else feels?"

Once again, Diana doesn't know how to respond to that. So she let's Akko go without stopping her. Only the soft breeze keeps her company after her companion's departure.

After standing there for some time, Diana hears Sakura's voice from behind her.

"Eh? Where did Miss Akko go?" she asks.

"I… I do not know," is all Diana manages as an answer. It is, after all, the truth.

Sakura frowns and sets up a small table to place the tray of tea on. "Did you say something to upset her?"

Diana blinks at this accusation. But if she thinks about it, in a way she did upset Akko. "Perhaps I have. Although, I do not understand how."

Sakura clicks her tongue and shakes her head. "If you really like her, you should probably say something or misunderstandings like this will happen again. Please enjoy the tea while I go find Miss Akko. I don't want her to get lost."

Diana blinks after the younger girl as she takes off to find Akko. Left alone, Diana releases a deep exhale and rubs a hand across her eyes.

"What everyone else feels…?"

* * *

Ursula breathes a sigh of relief after she confirms the seal is strong enough. She adds a little magic energy to strengthen the seal. But for the most part, it will hold for the next few decades with no problem.

"I apologize for not being of more assistance," Fei Wong says as Ursula stands up and stretches her back. "I am well-versed in the study of souls and some of their proposed relations. However, I cannot say much about other areas of magic. That is especially true in the case of seals."

Ursula scratches the side of her neck. "Well, this role was mostly thrust upon me without much say from myself. Since I wasn't given much choice, learning how to effectively perform the job I was given was necessary."

"It must be difficult to be an instructor for so many inexperienced witches. It is difficult enough for me with only Sakura. I cannot imagine the effort you must put in to teach at least fifty times the number of students."

"Oh it isn't all bad! The students are all lovely. If they're willing to learn and enthusiastic enough, you learn to take some of that energy and try your best to give back to them."

"With that kind of attitude, I have high expectations of your teaching abilities."

Ursula chuckles nervously. "Well, I don't know about that…"

With the current seal finished, Fei Wong leads them to the next one to maintain.

Ursula takes this chance to bring up a new topic. "Lord Wong, if I can ask you something relating to souls?"

"You may address me as Fei Wong. Unlike the House of Cavendish or the House of Reinhardt, I do not have a specific standing outside of my role as head of one of the Six Great Houses. I do not mind the lack of honorific."

Ursula nods. "In return, please just call me Ursula. As for my question, do you believe in the existence of soulmates?"

"If you are referring to the popular concept of intertwined fates and 'the perfect partner,' then I will have to disappoint you. That belief is just inexperienced novices saying hooey, for lack of better word. Well, people can believe what they want. It does not seem to have had any serious repercussions as of yet."

Before Ursula can say anything in response, Fei Wong continues with his own thoughts.

"However, that does not mean the entire idea that certain souls are connected does not exist. During my research, I have found that certain souls resonate with other souls and objects. By resonating and bonding with one another, they can achieve feats they cannot accomplish on their own." Fei Wong looks up. "If I recall, the Claiomh Solais is an example of an object that requires the correct soul to resonate with it in order to use its magic to its full potential. Both Chariot du Nord and Atsuko Kagari have the matching souls to fit with the Claiomh Solais. Therefore, they were able to wield the rod. And in Atsuko Kagari's case, use it to unseal the Grand Triskelion and revive the Yggdrasil. Chariot du Nord may be regarded in a negative opinion in the magic community, but she had the right idea. I believe her saying was, 'A believing heart is your magic?'"

"And you described one's soul to be abstract concepts that we attribute to our heart, then I can certainly see why Akko was able to resonate with the Claiomh Solais so well. Especially during times of crises."

Fei Wong nods. "This resonation goes for humans with their own soul as well. They have a natural inclination towards one over another. It does not have to be romantic. I have seen this same attraction in platonic souls as well."

"Can you elaborate?"

"An example of a platonic resonance is the connection between you and Atsuko Kagari. I can detect a small hum that grows in intensity whenever the two of you interact. That is an indication of your closeness with your student. In contrast, there is something similar between you and Diana Cavendish, though not with the same intensity."

"And in terms of romantic relationship?"

"If we were to take an example in the romantic sense… ah. I have noticed this in Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish. Their souls resonate often; not necessarily synchronized, but I can feel a definite, strong attraction pulling at both of their souls. I am sure Sakura has noticed as well."

"So you would say they are not bound together, but they gravitate toward one another?"

"Precisely. Perhaps destiny, fate, or the equivalent do not have them connected at all times. However, I believe they will always find some way to come together. Whether they are aware of this or not."

"Have you felt this kind of pull for yourself?"

The smile Fei Wong gives her is not one of happiness. "Many years ago. The first time I felt it was with my wife. The last time, with my daughter. Both are no longer in my life."

Ursula looks away. "I'm sorry for bringing up heavy memories."

"Oh, make no mistake. My wife has passed away, but my daughter lives. We simply do not speak after the accident. Or rather, she chose to cut off all connections to me. I simply honored her wishes."

"No matter how traumatic the event, that is an extreme decision to make!"

Fei Wong sighs. "It is of her own volition. I have no power to sway her. She has her own reasons and I will respect that."

"Do you ever wish to reconnect with her?"

"All the time. But I no longer have the right. Not after the suffering I forced her through."

Ursula cannot understand the logic behind this. "What could have possibly been so grievous to cause her to distance herself to such a degree? No matter how much pain, I believe standing by their side and offering your support is better than allowing them to suffer alone.

Fei Wong's lips pull into a smile that doesn't reach his downcast eyes. "When you force someone to live against their wishes, that is the exact opposite. In such a case, what they wish for is the support to push them in the direction of death, not the other way around."

Ursula's eyes widen. "Was your daughter…?"

"Something along those lines." Fei Wong frowns. "There is something wrong."

Ursula immediately feels her instincts go on edge. "What do you mean?"

A deep sound rumbles in Fei Wong's throat. "Who dares to trespass on my property!"

Fei Wong's gaze focuses on an area of the temple enshrouded by trees and other tall greenery. They both notice movement from the shadows. From her position, Ursula can make out the outlines of a hooded figure.

The hooded figure moves, but stays within the boundaries of shadows. "Ah, as expected of the head of the House of Fei. Despite my attempts to conceal my presence, you recognized me immediately. That ability to detect the mere presence of souls continues to be an annoyance."

"To what pleasure do I have to be graced with your foul presence?"

"Oh don't be like that. I was just passing by. I did leave a small souvenir for you. I didn't want to be so rude and stop by without giving something in return."

The ground begins to shake with tremors strong enough to throw them all off balance. A loud cry echoes across the temple. Looking toward the source, Fei Wong and Ursula notice a bright red glow coming from the courtyard of the temple.

Ursula's eyes widen. "That's- Fei Wong, is there a seal in that direction?!"

Fei Wong narrows his eyes. "The very last one. The seal on the creature who protects these mountains."

"Then that must mean this person is-!" Ursula turns back to the intruder.

(The one who sabotaged Innocentius back at the Lefevre Mansion!)

The hooded figure bows low. "I have overstayed my welcome. Please enjoy my  _gift_."

"Wait-!"

But the figure disappears into the shadows. At the present, neither of them have the time to give chase. There is something else higher on their priority list right now.

Just the sight of the magical creature that rises into the air is enough to make Ursula break out into a sweat.

"Miss Ursula!" Fei Wong calls and gestures toward the courtyard.

"Right!"

* * *

A few minutes before this, Sakura finds Akko by a small pond with statues of the twelve zodiac animals surrounding its edge. Akko sits on the ground next to the rabbit statue with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her eyes stare at her own reflection in the water of the pond.

"Hi, Akko-san." Sakura waves shyly to greet her and starts a conversation in Japanese. "Did you get into a fight with Diana-san?"

Akko drops her forehead onto her knees. "Something like that. It just somehow got to that point. I don't even know why I'm so upset." Akko blinks. "Wait, did you just speak Japanese?"

Sakura nods and takes a seat next to Akko. She continues to speak in Akko's native language. "Surprised? I'm actually from Japan. Father adopted me after I lost both my parents in a fire that destroyed my original home. He said knowing multiple languages is a good skill to have. So he'd always make sure I had a tutor to continue learning and using my first language."

"So that's why your name is 'Sakura.' I thought it was just a weird naming reason even though you guys are Chinese."

"He said it's good to have one thing to remember my past by." Sakura looks at her reflection in the pond. "The only remaining thing I have from my old parents."

"I'm sorry…"

Sakura shakes her head and hands. "I don't want to make you feel even more sad! It's okay, I'm okay now. I was really young, so I don't remember too much of my old home in Japan anyway. And I'm very happy here."

"But losing your parents at such a young age is sad." Akko remembers what Anna told her back in the Cavendish Manor all those months ago. "Even Diana too… She probably has a lot of sad things on her mind, but she's just taking it all like she has no other choice."

"She probably doesn't have much choice," Sakura says. "If she lets all those things bog her down, there's no telling how it'll affect her."

Akko groans. "But that doesn't mean she has to be so stubborn about it! She won't even tell anyone what's bothering her!"

"Well, are you showing her that you want to know what's on her mind?"

"I did! But she still talked to me with that serious expression like 'thanks for your concern but everything's fine' and that's-that kind of attitude."

"But does she know  _why_ you're so concerned?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because she's my friend! Of course I care about her!"

"Maybe Diana-san isn't used to this. And that's why she's acting like that."

"Like what? People caring?"

Sakura hums. "She kind of reminds me of Father in some ways. They both have the same kind of expression. Like they've been alone for so long that they're not used to having people care for them. So when someone does try to help them, they aren't sure how to react to that."

Akko thinks about this in relation to Diana and what she knows about the Cavendish heiress. "That's… that's kind of sad."

Sakura nods in agreement. "But that just means you have to try a little harder to make it clear that you care. I have to remind Father every night that I won't ever leave him. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't get through to him. But that's okay! As long as we keep trying. The important thing letting them know why we care so much." She tilts her head at Akko. "Why  _do_ you care so much about Diana-san?"

"Eh? Because we're friends. She's my rival; there's no way I'm going to let her go that easily!"

Sakura doesn't look convinced. "Are you  _sure_? Are you  _really_ sure?"

"Geh, what're you trying to imply?"

"Oh nothing. Just a thought." She turns her head and mumbles, "It's really hard when you're both this stubborn and oblivious."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Sakura exhales in defeat. "Never mind. Just. Maybe you should have a nice conversation with Diana-san. Where you both get each other to understand how you feel."

"I've tried! She's as stubborn as a mule!"

"Akko-san, you can't just give up!" Sakura stands up and puts her hands on her waist. From this angle, she towers over Akko to make a point. "Even if Diana-san closes herself off, it's up to you to pry open her doors! That's what you have to do as her partner, got it?"

Akko blinks. She doesn't know where any of this is coming from. All she can manage as a reply is a small, "O-Okay?"

Sakura frowns. "Hm. I would've thought you'd be the type to be all up in Diana-san's face about this already. Maybe my intuition is off this time…?"

Akko mentally groans.

(I want to! I really do! But if you like someone you should be considerate of their feelings, right? That's what a good person would do, right?)

The invisible record symbolizing Akko's trainwreck of a mind comes screeching to a halt.

(Wha- WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! Who said anything about… No, way. Me liking Diana? Nah, that's not… Okay, so fine maybe I like girls. Okay self, let's say that's true; I'll give the same team a shot. Even if we go with that, who would like someone so cold and closed off from everyone? So what if Diana's really nice, treats everyone with respect, is so patient and smart, got a great dream, has really pretty hair and eyes… I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses? And perfume. Unless she naturally smells like morning dew. Is that even possible? …Oh man, I've got it bad…)

Sakura isn't sure what to make of the sudden fluctuation of Akko's emotions. "Well, as long as you get it. Now the first step is to go back and ta-"

A loud boom interrupts the girl and nearly knocks her off her feet. Akko falls flat onto her back and looks toward the source of the sound. A loud screech follows right after, audible enough for them to hear despite being so far away.

"What's going on?!"

A bright, red glow comes from the center of the temple. It grows brighter until a large creature emerges from the temple courtyard. They can feel the wind currents created by the creature's large, beating wings.

Sakura gasps. "The Zhu Qie is unsealed?!"

"WHAT?!" Akko scratches her head. "What's a Zhu Qie?"

"It's the Vermillion Bird that protects the mountain! The Japanese equivalent is called 'Suzaku.'"

Akko blinks. Then her mouth drops open. " _That's_ the thing that protects your house?! I thought it was just a legend!"

"Akko-san, you are a person with no magical background studying at a school for witches. I think  _that's_ more unbelievable than this!"

"In what way?!"

Sakura reaches down and tugs Akko up onto her feet. "Father and Ursula-san might be on their way already. We have to help them!"

"Right!"

The two start running toward the courtyard of the temple.

"I know you and Diana-san and Ursula-san have been maintaining the seals in the other Houses, but have you dealt with a situation like this before?" Sakura asks.

"You mean like one of the seals being broken?"

Sakura nods.

"Yeah. Back at Diana's house. Oh both of her houses actually. And that time at the Leblehbleh place… Wait, that's the first three times. That's way too much!"

"But you know how to stop it?"

"The nullification spell!  _Luna Lana_!" Akko cringes. "But I usually perform that with Diana and well…"

"She's not here right now." Sakura shakes her head. "She probably heard the sound too and is heading there just like we are."

"Right. Even if she's being weird, Diana would never sit back and do nothing when something's clearly wrong."

"You two  _really_ need to talk this out."

Akko groans. "I know, I know!"

They cross the threshold and interior of the temple and enter the large courtyard. Thankfully, the giant bird hasn't moved from its spot. But that also means the proximity is close enough for its mere presence to make them break out into sweat.

Akko can't help but stare at the creature in awe. "Whoa… That's a nice guardian you have for this place."

It is not Sakura's voice that answers her, but another familiar voice. "As much as I agree, I do not believe now is the time to marvel at its dangerous beauty."

"Diana!" Akko breathes a sigh of relief.

(She's here and okay…)

"Akko! Diana!" Ursula calls from across the courtyard. By her side is Fei Wong, who is keeping an eye on the Vermillion Bird in case it decides to make any sudden and/or dangerous movements. "Perform  _Luna Lana_! It doesn't look like it's aware of its surroundings yet. We'll take this opportunity to seal it!"

"Right!" Akko says while Diana gives her a silent nod.

The two unsheathe their wands and cross one over the other. With equally determined gazes, the two point their wands at the Vermillion Bird and begin the chant.

" _Ein Ein Sof_.

 _Ein Sof Ohr_.

 _ **Luna Lana**_!"

But no familiar golden light emerges from their wands. A tiny spark of magic glints at the tips of their wands, but that is all.

"Eh?"

Diana stares at her wand in shock. A failure to perform a spell is unacceptable, especially at such a crucial moment.

"The nullification spell did not work?" Fei Wong says. "Could it be their wavelengths are not synchronized?"

Ursula stares at her two students with wide eyes. Then understanding comes to her, along with the great urge to pull out her hair.

(They're not in harmony! I gave them time alone to talk and come to terms with whatever is bothering each other, not to make things worse!)

But the magical creature glowing red waits for no one. It cries once more, loud enough to force the humans on the ground to cover their ears.

Filtering past the chaos, Sakura notices something odd.

"It's in pain? No… annoyance?"

"EH?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Akko tries to yell above the loud noise.

Sakura steps forward toward the airborne creature with no fear. "Noble ruler of the south, lord of the summer season, what pains you so?"

The Vermillion Bird dips its head and screeches. Despite its volume and power, Sakura does not flinch from its presence.

"I see. I apologize for disturbing your slumber."

"Sakura?" Fei Wong watches in shock as his daughter communicate with the guardian of the mountains.

"She can speak to it?" Ursula asks Fei Wong.

Fei Wong shakes his head. "I had no knowledge of her ability to do so. This is unprecedented. Even Amelia does not have the capabilities to communicate with magical creatures of this caliber."

Sakura looks past the Vermillion Bird toward her father and Ursula.

"Master Zhu Qie says waking him so rudely is not a nice thing to do." The bird dips down to say something to Sakura. There is no screech, just a barely audible caw that Sakura is somehow able to understand. "Oh, your name is Tian Huang? Okay. Tian Huang says he just wants to go back to sleep. But if we ever disturb him ever again, he'll destroy this entire mountain."

The way Sakura says it so flippantly makes sweat run down everyone's necks.

Ursula chuckles nervously. "Um, alright. If you can assist me, Fei Wong."

After briefing him about the sealing ritual and setting it up, the two begin the aria.

" _Be gone, shadows_

_Thou of the unseeable_

_Fade back into oblivion, if of darkness_

_Be returned to the immaterial_

_Ask not me, my answer is clear_

_In my hand is light. Know that all is in this hand_

_I am the truth of creation,_

_In face of all things, thy defeat is certain._

_**Mare Exstinctum**_!"

The white summoning signal glows and encompasses the Vermillion Bird's crouched form. Without any struggle, the sealing completes without any complications. The Vermillion Bird gives Sakura one last glinting look before its form fades away altogether. The last of the magic sustaining its form blends in with the mountain air, glittering with the darkening sky.

Sakura smiles at the sight. Then it quickly switches to a frown. She whirls around and places her hands on her hips. Although she is much shorter than the Luna Nova witches and half their age, the glare she sends Akko and Diana's way is enough to make Akko shiver and have even Diana tensing.

"You two! I don't know what's going on, but this has gone too far!" She points an accusatory finger at them both. "Talk! Please! Just sit down and have a nice long conversation! Bare your heart! Cry! I don't care! But  _figure it out_!"

With nothing else but a huff, Sakura stomps off back into the temple. They can all practically see steam coming out of her head.

Fei Wong gulps and scratches his sideburns. Seeing his daughter that upset for the first time is a strange sight.

"I shall… attend to my daughter." He goes into the temple to do as he says.

Ursula dips her head and sighs. But she can't deny Sakura's irritation because she feels it as well.

"As… extreme as that reaction was, she's right. If Sakura hadn't been able to speak to the Vermillion Bird and reason with it, who knows what could have happened? Failure is okay in the school setting. But real world applications will have heavy consequences if we make a mistake."

Akko looks down. "Sorry, Professor Ursula."

Diana stays silent, only turning her gaze to the side. Not only did she fail to enact a spell, but she also endangered other lives just as Ursula says. Although  _Luna Lana_ is a joint cooperation spell, it does not exempt Diana's own poor performance affecting the outcome.

Ursula sighs. "In any case, no one is hurt so we should be grateful for that. Just… speak to each other. Like Sakura said, you two seem to have a lot on your minds. To harmonize with one another again, you'll have to come to an understanding with each other's help."

"I understand, Professor Ursula," Diana says politely.

Ursula goes into the temple to find Fei Wong and Sakura, leaving Akko and Diana alone with the setting sun.

At first, neither one says anything. Ursula and Sakura want them to speak their thoughts, but they can't even formulate it properly in a cohesive way. There's so much going on that they're not sure how to get the point across to the other.

Forgoing decorum, Akko speaks first.

"Diana, I'm sorry for overreacting." Akko keeps her head down. "I know you're going through a lot and sometimes people don't like to share everything to the world." She looks up and stares at Diana with resolute eyes. "But if you ever want to… I'm all ears. You were there for me when I didn't think I needed anyone. So I want to be there for you too. You really helped me back then. It was really nice to have someone to talk to and help me through every confusing thought. So, I want to do that for you too. I can't imagine what you must be feeling now. But I want to. Because…"

Diana blinks at the sudden flush of Akko's cheeks. The Japanese witch scratches her cheek with one hand as she struggles with her next words.

"I like being by your side. So if you'll let me… can I stay?"

Akko's sincerity makes Diana's heart swell with warmth. This walking disaster of a witch once again stuns her speechless.

When Akko gets no response, she looks up and tilts her head at Diana's blank expression.

"Um… did I say something funny?"

Diana releases a breath that she's been holding and shakes her head.

"Honestly, you continue to surprise me."

"Eh?"

Diana looks up toward the darkening sky. With the waning light, she can start to make out the many stars that decorate the night.

(How foolish of me. To let such a minor inconvenience affect me so…)

Diana finally replies, "I apologize for my behavior as well. I understand you were trying to offer support that I turned away with unreasonable ire."

Akko shakes her head. "Don't apologize! It's not your fault. I know I can be pushy sometimes. And maybe you're one of those people who aren't comfortable opening up. I can talk forever, but I forget that not everyone is like that. So it's not your fault!"

"Oftentimes, conflicts within a relationship do not originate from one person. It is often a mutual fault from both parties. Do not blame yourself, Akko. Although you were making an effort to open the doors, I consciously chose to close them at the same time. Therefore, it is not a single person who is at fault here. And for that, I too must apologize."

"So we both did something wrong… and therefore it's no one's fault!"

Diana's somber expression changes to one of bewilderment. "How did you come to such an absurd conclusion?"

"Two wrongs make a right, right? And since we're both talking this out, that means we're both okay!"

Diana feels the nagging urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Instead, she shakes her head with a small smile.

(Of course Akko chooses to defy normal logic.)

"Then, in the spirit of following both Sakura and Professor Ursula's request, I will speak freely." Diana closes her eyes. "Truthfully, I am terrified of the future. I had believed my priority was to better my studies and become a worthy heir to the Cavendish name. Lord Wong's diagnosis is a sudden intrusion into the stability I had come to grow accustomed to. I am sure I will be able to adjust. However, I require time, time that I intended to allocate toward matters of greater importance."

Akko's shoulders slump as she breathes out. "Hearing you say that out loud really calms me down for some reason. I know you can do it. You're not the type of person who would just give up halfway. But…" Akko rubs her arms. "I'm scared it'll start to become something that hurts you more than it should. And I'm starting to get that people don't like to show their emotions as readily as I would. So don't apologize for that if it's your first instinct! But don't forget that there are people who care about you and want to help too. As annoying as they are, Hannah and Barbara definitely wouldn't want you to go through everything alone. And of course, I'll always be there for you too!"

The warmth growing in her chest expands to the point where Diana is sure her heart will burst. The number of emotions and thoughts coursing through her entire being is too immense to count.

And only one person has been able to make her feel this way so often in such a short period of time.

(Akko, you are truly unbelievable.)

"Then I will try my best to open my doors." Diana offers Akko a small smile. "You have my thanks, Akko."

Akko's wide grin matches Diana's own tentative smile. "Heh. I knew it. Seeing you smile really does make me feel ten times happier."

Diana is taken aback by this admission. "My… smile?"

Akko nods fervently. "It feels like all the dark thoughts that weigh me down are gone. Like the bright and happy magic at a Shiny Chariot show! Uh, I don't know how to say it as nicely as you would. But yeah, like one of Chariot's shows!"

Diana closes her eyes and turns her head towards the now dark sky.

"Is that so?"

(My smile…? In that case, what of Akko destroys the shadows in my heart?)

Akko flashes a beaming smile at Diana while chuckling and scratching her head. Even in the dark, Diana notices a faint pink tint on Akko's face, especially at her cheeks.

Akko suddenly grabs Diana's hand and starts pulling her toward the temple.

"Akko?"

Akko continues to smile. She's running on pure happiness. "Now that we're on the same page, let's go inside! I wonder what kind of food this place has!"

Even if she wants to protest, Diana knows that she will never best Atsuko Kagari. Even the greatest of walls cannot withstand an unstoppable force like Akko.

(What of Akko grounds my existence? How foolish of me to even question this.)

Diana smiles to herself as the answer to her own question comes to her unbidden.

(It is all of Akko, nothing less.)

* * *

After a trying day, Fei Wong offers them a few guest rooms to stay the night. When it is time to retire to their individual rooms, Diana realizes that there is one last person she must face.

Arthur immediately notices something wrong when Diana's form materializes in front of him.

"You have something on your mind again. What is it? Was someone hurt again?"

Diana does not respond right away. Instead, she takes the time to properly look at this person who is apparently her deceased father. From the blades protruding from his body, the way his shoulders slouch from both a physical and intangible crushing weight, the way his one working eye shines with concern, the clenching and unclenching of his hands giving away his desire to comfort a daughter he no longer can connect with.

Diana closes her eyes and inhales to ground herself to serenity.

"My companions and I spoke with Lord Wong of the House of Fei today."

Arthur blinks. "Fei Wong? The old man is still alive? I suppose that's not too surprising if Father is still alive. Fei Wong is younger than him. In any case, what did you speak of?"

"He was able to explain the affliction that continues to spread across my body. As well as these dreams."

When Arthur does not interrupt, Diana informs him of Fei Wong's diagnosis. She explains the matter of souls, the implications of having both of them in her body, the Curse of Blades, and the inevitable future.

Arthur's expression grows more pained as Diana continues. By the time she is finished, he can no longer look at her in the eye.

"All of this because I chose to chase after an impossible dream." Arthur clenches his bladed fist. "And now look at the repercussions. I have damned not just those who have passed, but you - my own daughter - as well." Arthur chokes on his next words. "I…  _I am sorry_."

Arthur has shown remorse for his actions before. But now that he knows of the true consequences of his actions, he starts to completely break down.

However, Diana understands the reasoning behind the decisions he made. Even if she does not agree with them, she knows how much her mother must have meant to him for him to embark on such a dangerous quest.

So she says the first thing that comes to her mind.

"If I must admit, it is reassuring to know that you are not simply a figment of my imagination."

Arthur turns to stare at her incredulously. "Diana, you are harboring an extra soul -  _mine_  - that is essentially causing the abstract, magical equivalent of a cancer. You will suffer the same fate I, as well as Welkin and his son, have suffered. It is a painful curse that targets all of your senses. It does not leave you, even in death. And you are more concerned about  _that_?"

It is true that the affliction was bothering her for some time. But after speaking to Akko and staying true to her word, that inexplicable burden is no longer crushing her with despair. She feels lighter and calmer. Which is why she can focus on seemingly insignificant details such as the small technicalities of these dreams.

"I have come to terms with what will happen. Although there is no known cure to the Curse of Blades, I will simply have to rely on whatever methods I can when the time comes. It may occur in a day, or a week, or longer. With such uncertainty, I do not have the luxury to linger upon this concern. If I allow it to consume me, I will not have the ability to accomplish my original priorities."

Arthur is stunned by this answer. "And you said you learned this revelation today? You have accepted it so quickly?"

"I admit I was struggling during the day on my own to fully comprehend the implications of the diagnosis." Akko's brilliant smile clears away any lingering doubts and pushes her onward. "However, I was able to share my troubles with a close friend. Having the support of a dear companion is an advantage I am not familiar with. It is something I am learning to cherish."

Arthur relaxes his shoulders. "Ah, I am aware of that feeling. Your mother had the same effect on me." He pauses. "I was not aware of your relationship status. Did you finally ask this 'Akko' to be your girlfriend?"

Diana actually balks at Arthur's insinuation.

"That is preposterous. No such thing has occurred."

Arthur smiles at the growing pink tint on Diana's face, but chooses not to comment on it. Instead, he says, "I am glad though. You seem to have come to terms with something other than this affliction."

Despite the initial embarrassment, Diana cannot deny the underlying meaning behind Arthur's words.

"Yes. I do not know why it troubled me so." Diana looks down with a fond smile. "Not when the answer is so obvious."

Arthur chuckles. "I was the same. Back when your mother and I did not get along, the revelation that I loved her with all of my existence did not come so readily. When I realized it, I wondered how I had been so blind to neglect. In a way, you are very similar to me. And I do not think that is a good thing."

"That is something I can understand."

"You do not have to agree with me!"

The two continue to have small talk about lighter topics. They switch off from the state of the House of Cavendish and the House of Reinhardt to other topics such as how Diana is doing as a student at Luna Nova. Arthur throws a few teasing remarks about a certain disaster of a witch here and there. The effort earns him Akko's full name and how she helped protect the Cavendish family. By the end of their session, Arthur grows fond of this Atsuko Kagari as well.

Diana blinks a few times and realizes she is staring at the ceiling of her guest room at the Fei Temple. She sits up in bed and pulls on the collar of her nightgown. She does not even bother reaching for her wand to undo  _Abscondam_.

She stares in silent acceptance at the dark tan that is now spread across her left breast. There is a possibility that the mark has spread on her face as well. But that is something she will examine later.

Diana closes her eyes.

(When the time comes…)

She will have to face the Curse of Blades. She has already felt a fraction of its power during the brief hallucination back at the Regulus Caverns when she first gripped the Brisingr. She sees the implication every night when she looks at her father in her inner world. And she knows of the lethal effects of the curse that destroyed her uncle and cousin in seconds.

Yet somehow, the foreboding thoughts do not feel as heavy when she remembers her promise to always have Akko by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Mount Zhu Que does not exist.
> 
> I forgot Lotte can communicate with spirits (aka magical creatures). Whether she can communicate with divine beasts is yet to be seen XD
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> I've only been to a Chinese temple like… twice. If I've been there more, I can't remember. I can barely remember the two times I went LOL. So that explains why the details about most of these locations are so scarce. I'll leave it up to your imaginations.


	13. Act II.vii. Distortion - House_of_Pavlova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Diana gets a lot of bad vibes.

"Thank you for letting us stay the night, Fei Wong," Ursula says with a respectful bow.

"It was no trouble. I do apologize for not doing more for your affliction," he says to Diana.

Diana bows as well. "No, your diagnosis has been most helpful. Even if the curse cannot be cured, we can at least be prepared for the consequences."

"I take it the marking has spread once again?"

"Across my chest to my left breast. After examining myself in the mirror, I noticed it spread across my face as well. It now covers half of it."

Fei Wong nods. "Take note of its progression as you notice the markings spread across your body. The closer it covers your entire body, the more wary you should be. I will send a letter to Rakshtha detailing the extent of your soul contamination."

"Thank you, Lord Wong."

"As I have informed your professor, you may call me Fei Wong. The honorific does not suit me."

With everything wrapped up, the three Luna Nova witches mount their respective brooms and take off to the skies for their next destination.

Sakura waves at them from the ground.

"Remember to visit soon!" she calls out.

Akko gives her a thumbs up. "Of course!"

"Diana Cavendish," Fei Wong calls. "In regards to the matter we spoke of earlier; it is a plausible hypothesis. However, there are no recorded successes to verify your idea. If you do plan to test it, I suggest you tread with caution. There are many things that can go wrong when you attempt to dabble in soul thaumaturgy."

Diana nods. "I understand. Thank you for the warning, Fei Wong."

"Then I wish you the best of luck."

Akko and Diana lift their brooms into the air.

"What did you and Fei Wong talk about, Diana?" Akko asks.

"There is an idea I would like to verify. However, I am uncertain of its success rate and the valid procedure. I asked Fei Wong for his expertise early this morning before breakfast."

And she leaves it at that.

Akko and Diana steer their brooms toward the leyline terminal, leaving the Fei Temple behind. Once they are inside the leyline, Ursula brings up the intruder from the night before.

"So there really was someone messing with the seals," Akko says.

"What is their motive?" Diana wonders.

Ursula shakes her head. "I don't know. But at least we know to be on our guard. Especially since we still have two more destinations."

"Two?" Akko uses her fingers to count. "We went to both of Diana's families, that one place with all the magical creatures, the palace, and then Sakura's place. That's already five. I thought there are only six Great Houses?"

"I added another destination in our itinerary. I thought it is a good idea to also make sure all of the seals at the Ministry of Magic are maintained as well."

Diana glances back at Ursula. "The Ministry? Are you worried about their security?"

"Now more than before," Ursula replies. "Knowing that there is someone deliberately sabotaging the seals is giving me a bad feeling. Not to mention we don't know  _why_ they're doing it."

What started off as a simple expedition is now taking a darker turn. The initial instructions was to check the seals at the Six Great Houses and make sure they can control the magical creature it contains. But now they have to factor in a third party who is disrupting their efforts for an unknown reason.

"So what's this next place like?" Akko asks.

"If I remember correctly, the House of Pavlova specializes in perfecting homunculi bodies," Ursula answers.

"Homunculi?"

"The term is Latin for 'little man,'" Diana explains. "The official definition states that it is a representation for a small human being. In alchemy, it's the perfection of the human body that surpasses our current limitations."

"So is it like an enhancement of some sort?"

"They don't perfect their own bodies," Ursula chimes in. "Alchemists build separate homunculi bodies that are essentially dolls. The substance they're made out of is something along the lines of clay, but not exactly that. It feels and functions like human flesh without certain limitations."

"Like?"

Ursula places her hand on her chin as she thinks. "I remember reading one of the research studies saying they built a homunculus body durable enough that it didn't break even after they ran it over with a car."

Akko grimaces. "Geh. That sounds like a brutal experiment. Do they test their stuff like this all the time?"

"No, but sometimes you have to be a little more creative if you're testing something that is supposed to go beyond normal limits."

"So are these homunculus things alive? Do they have to eat and use the bathroom like we do?"

"Not the ones that are currently available. The House of Pavlova - particularly the head of the house, Lady Sophia - are the only alchemists who are able to create fully functioning homunculi. From her recent report, it seems hers are emotionless dolls that do not require the normal sustenance that humans do. Of course, that's because she doesn't keep them animated for a long period of time anyway. Apparently they require a lot of magical energy to run."

"Oh, so they're basically the same as robots but with magic! I wonder if Constanze would be like them?"

Not long after, they exit the leyline and find themselves in the sky above another large estate. The Pavlova home isn't an antique castle like the Cavendish Manor or the Reinhardt Estate, nor is it a palace or temple like the Chavla and Fei residences. Nonetheless, the building is a large mansion surrounded by numerous tall and sturdy trees. There are at least three stories based on a glance.

They touch down onto the ground and dismount their brooms. They only have to wait outside the large entrance for a few minutes before the doors open for them to enter. Inside, three faceless dolls greet them with a bow.

Akko jumps back a few steps. "Ah! That's creepy."

Ursula fixes her glasses. "These must be the homunculi. They're very well made."

"Of course they are.  _I_ made them," a voice answers from the top of the stairs.

The three Luna Nova witches turn to see a tall middle-aged woman walking down the steps. Long, blonde hair tied into a high ponytail runs down her back. It reaches past the base of the spine even though it is tied together. Her piercing blue eyes, the large scar covering the right half of her face, and the thick brown cigar paint a dangerous image of this woman.

(Do all female heads of these important houses smoke?!)

Thankfully, Akko keeps that thought to herself.

The woman reaches the base of the stairs. Once she's right in front of them, she easily towers over the three witches. Akko feels like a tiny speck compared to her.

The woman takes a long inhale from her cigar while her eyes linger on Ursula's bright red hair. "You must be the Luna Nova witches. I'm Sophia, head of the House of Pavlova. You're lucky I'm not too busy today. I'll show you to all the seals so we can get this over with as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Lady Sophia," Ursula says with a bow.

"Also, names would help a ton," Sophia says.

"Ah, my name is Ursula Callistis. I am the professor supervising this overall task. And this is…"

Akko bows. "Kagari Atsuko! Nice to meet you!"

Diana bows as well. "Diana Cavendish. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Sophia blinks. "Cavendish, huh?" She turns around and starts walking. Without turning her head, she comments with an unexpected, "You've gotten pretty big. Wonder what Arthur and Bernadette would say."

Akko and Ursula glance at Diana. The three fast-walk to catch up to Sophia's long strides.

"Do you remember her, Diana?" Akko asks.

"I do not have any recollection of the Pavlova head," Diana replies.

"Of course not. The last time I saw you, I didn't have this yet." Sophia points to the brutal scar on the right side of her face. "Not to mention you were barely as tall as Arthur's waist. Well, you weren't an annoying brat, so you got points for that."

Akko blinks at the back of the woman's head.

(This lady… is really scary!)

"Lady Sophia, have you noticed anything strange around your mansion lately?" Ursula asks.

Sophia glances at the redhead who walks next to the taller woman. "No, not that I've noticed. What is it?"

"An intruder was spotted at the our last stop, the Fei Temple. We couldn't get a good look at them or discover their motives. But we do believe they are deliberately weakening the seals that hold the magical creatures that are drawn to the magic of philosopher's stones."

"I see. No, there hasn't been anyone like that around here."

Sophia takes them across the mansion to the other side of the mansion. Along the way, they pass by numerous lifeless dolls like the ones they saw at the entrance. Rather than getting used to it, each passing one puts Akko more on edge.

"Are all of these homunculi?" Akko asks.

"That's correct. Each and every one are my creations." Sophia glances at Akko. "You look put off. Something bothering you?"

"Eh?" Akko shakes her head. "Uh, I guess it kind of bothers me that they don't have any faces…"

"If I wanted to be that creative and design a face for every one of the homunculi I make, I'd spend more time on arts and crafts than actually building them. Besides, I hate excessive human interaction. This takes the pressure off. It's a lot easier to command dolls than humans."

"Really?" Akko scratches her cheek. "Well, whatever."

A chill runs down Diana's spine. The sudden feeling pulls Diana to a stop. The sensation is akin to someone grating two pieces of styrofoam together. It is an unpleasant feeling that leaves her entire body tingling. Her fingers twitch at her sides, as if her fists want to clench but fight against its own instincts.

Akko notices Diana's lack of movement and stops walking to regard her. "Diana? What's wrong?"

Diana blinks. "I… I don't know."

"Ah, Egor," Sophia says when she notices someone coming toward them. "We have visitors. Introduce yourself."

Akko and Diana catch up with Ursula and Sophia. They see a tall man - even taller than Sophia's already impressive height - with shaggy blonde hair. Diana immediately notices the strange pull from the man's grey eyes. They appear to be wider than usual, as if he is actively straining it at all times.

Diana digs her nails into her palms. The irritating feeling grows in force.

Akko notices the action from the side, but isn't sure what to do or why Diana is reacting like that. Without thinking, she reaches over and grabs one of Diana's hands in hers.

Diana snaps her head at Akko's sudden movement. Akko stays silent, only squeezing Diana's hand to convey her intentions.

Diana's entire body relaxes. Somehow, having Akko's presence by her side is grounding her to sanity. She can push past the strange displeasure that tickles the back of her mind.

Even so, she finds herself clenching her jaw when Egor's gaze focuses solely on her.

The man bows. "I am Egor, the younger brother of Sophia. I apologize for intruding. I was not aware you are having guests, Sister."

"Yeah well, I didn't think they'd actually come," Sophia remarks.

"I see." Egor dips his head. "Then I shall be on my way. I simply wanted to… confirm something."

Egor walks past them before anyone can say anything else. As he passes Diana, the British witch feels her senses heighten on alert. She does not know why, but her body is telling her to be wary of this man.

Akko grimaces as Diana's grip strengthens to the point of discomfort. Akko doesn't even know if Diana is aware of her own reactions.

After Egor disappears down the hall, Ursula breaks the tense silence. "That was your younger brother? He's… interesting."

"You can say he's weird," Sophia says. The other three follow after her when she starts walking again. Her eyes momentarily flit to Ursula by her side. "He was involved in an accident a few years ago. Body mangled beyond repair. I transferred his soul to my best homunculus body to save his life. It was a good attempt, considering i have no experience with any of that soul crap. That's Fei Wong's specialty. In any case, Egor is my first and only success."

"Wait, you can do that?" Akko asks. "Putting someone's soul into a homunculus body? Doesn't that mean we can technically live forever?"

"Cheh, as if it was that easy. Souls age with time as well. The reason why Egor doesn't look like the rest of the dolls you've seen is because souls will adapt the body to fit its form. Following this logic, if you put the soul of a ninety year old person into a brand new homunculus body, the soul will corrode it and change its form to become the body of an old person. No matter how perfect the homunculus body, the soul will overwrite its form based on its own characteristics."

"But it can solve a lot of problems, can't it? If someone had a weak body but a strong soul, you can transfer their soul to a homunculus body so they can live longer!"

"Like I said, Egor is my first and only success. No one has been able to transfer another soul into a homunculus body with success. Even Egor is considered only a partial success. I botched the procedure at one point and fractured his soul. That's why he's 'weird' as you say."

"Oh… so it's impossible right now?"

Sophia catches Akko's sullen expression. "You've got the right idea, kid. It'll just take some more time and research before we can get to perfection."

"Did the transfer damage him that much?" Ursula asks.

"He used to be a whiny brat." Sophia points to Akko. "Kind of like that one."

"Wha- Hey!" Akko sputters indignantly.

"Even had that naive sparkle in his eyes. Really loved magic, especially that one performer's. What was her name? Sparkly Rider? Shimmering Wagon? No, it wasn't that ridiculous. Shiny… Ah, Shiny Chariot. Yes, that was her name."

Akko and Ursula stare at Sophia in disbelief.

"Egor was a fan of Chariot?!" Akko shouts.

Sophia rolls her eyes. "He thought her magic was better than the boring traditions they teach at the magic academy. Was so into her style that I eventually bought him a ticket to see one of her shows."

For a witch of high standing to tolerate Shiny Chariot is a surprise to everyone, especially Ursula.

"And you supported him?" Ursula asks.

Sophia shrugs. "I couldn't care less what the old bats thought about that Chariot. If beating his admiration for that witch out of him won't work, I can only let him do what he wants. Egor was never interested in becoming the head, so he isn't bound to the same rules as I am. And I held no interest in that Shiny Chariot."

Ursula contemplates how to word her next question.

"Lady Sophia, is Egor capable of using magic?"

It takes Sophia a few seconds to process the unexpected question. "Yeah, but not anymore. Not since the accident. Why do you ask?"

Ursula opens her mouth to respond, but closes it before she can say what her heart wishes to confess. She dips her head down, hiding the pain in her eyes from Sophia's view.

"No, not for any particular reason."

Sophia stares at Ursula with a blank expression. She breathes out another puff from her cigar. They both understand that lingering on the current topic will not facilitate a smooth conversation, so Sophia changes the subject.

"He doesn't seem too upset with his loss of magic though. My homunculi bodies have higher capabilities than a human body. He can perform feats on par with a witch with maximum enhancements. Could probably give the Reinhardts a run for their money."

Ursula and Sophia continue discussing the aspects of a homunculus body. On the other hand, Akko notices that Diana has remained silent during the duration of their conversation. Unlike before, it is clear that Diana is cognitive based on the pressure squeezed around Akko's hand.

The farther they walk, the more Diana starts to feel at ease again. She finally notices her tight grip on Akko's hand and immediately lets go before she hurts the other girl more.

"I apologize, Akko. Did I hurt you?"

Akko shakes her head. "Don't worry about it! You looked like you were really uncomfortable though. What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure," Diana answers truthfully. "I felt… unpleasant. It seems alright now. But at the moment, it was a feeling that I cannot fully articulate."

"Well, as long as you're feeling better."

"I am. Thank you for grounding me."

Akko scratches her head bashfully. "Heh, don't worry about it. I said I wanted to be your support, remember? That wasn't just me putting words into my mouth."

Diana smiles. "Of course. I expect nothing less."

Akko blushes and turns her head up toward the ceiling.

(Wow. I think I can get addicted to Diana's smiles. My heart's speeding up like that time Sucy fed me that weird narcotic potion.)

With her head in the clouds, Akko doesn't notice that everyone has stopped walking until Diana quickly grabs her hand and pulls Akko's arm before she hits Sophia's back.

"Wha-? Huh?" Akko looks at Diana, then Ursula and Sophia. They all have tense expressions that confuses her. "Why'd you guys stop? What's with the seriousness."

She receives an answer just by looking around. The homunculi that were walking around them with their own tasks in mind are now standing still with their heads turned to their direction. The ominous blankness in their expressions sends a shiver down her spine.

"Uh, are they supposed to do that?" Akko asks Sophia.

"The philosopher's stone should still be running to power them," Sophia responds. "This behavior is unexpected. It is as if-"

Without warning, all chaos breaks loose. The homunculi rush toward them with whatever they have on their persons as weapons. Whether that be baskets, books, cutlery, clothes, or anything else, the homunculi adapt it as their personal weapons. Even the empty-handed ones bring their fists up to straight barehanded.

Sophia uses her free hand to whip out her wand and shoot the close ones down in an instant. Ursula, Diana, and Akko follow her lead and do the same. But there has to be at least two dozen of homunculi rushing toward them.

Glancing behind the current hoard, Ursula notes that more are coming their way.

"There's too many!" she says while ducking a wild hook from one of the homunculi. She kicks it away hard enough to crack the shell of its midsection. "We can't stand and fight them all like this!"

Sophia clicks her tongue. Without turning around, she points her wand behind her and shoots a homunculus before it can grab her from behind.

"I have a way to disable all the homunculi in such situations. If we can get to the philosopher's stone, I can alter the transfer of magic that is powering them so that they stop running. However, we will need to get around the nuisances first."

"That sounds like-" Ursula crouches down and sweeps two homunculi off their feet. She blasts one and stomps down on the other's face, breaking its head. "-the best option. Diana, Akko, we'll help Lady Sophia reach the philosopher's stone."

The two witches nod.

"Right!"

Although they are outnumbered, the four witches do their best to barrel through the mob of homunculi. Sophia throws spells left and right, disregarding the collateral damage to her own home. Ursula is more conservative; she switches between magic spells and physical combat. Particularly when a few homunculi get too close, she doesn't hesitate to strike through their bodies with her bare limbs.

Akko would have dropped her jaw in awe if she isn't so busy herself.

Diana and Akko bring up the rear. Diana has no problem casting offensive spells to hold off the homunculi. Akko only knows one spell that is effective enough -  _Murowa_ \- but isn't always fast enough to cast it. So she switches to a spell she's more familiar with:  _Metamorphie Faciesse_. These she can cast consecutively without hesitation. Similar to the Noir Missile, she changes the homunculi's forms to inanimate objects that won't be able to chase and cause them any harm.

But even with their progress, they notice that the number of homunculi do not recede as quickly as they are destroying them.

Sophia smashes her cigar into a homunculus' head and then blasts it away. "Tsk. Are the reserves also awakened? The numbers don't add up to how many we've destroyed. At this rate, I'm going to end up breaking all of my creations."

"Can't say I'm too upset about that," Akko mumbles to herself.

"What was that, brat?!"

"Nothing!"

Diana's stride falters when a familiar prickling feeling crawls up her spine. The unpleasantness rubs her in all the wrong ways, distracting her from a few homunculi that appear behind her.

Akko notices the approaching white figures. She points her wand and shouts, "Diana, duck!"

Diana's gaze clears. She drops to the ground right as Akko shoots two beams of the metamorphosis spell past her head. The homunculi behind her turn into harmless stuffed animals.

Diana clenches her jaw and casts  _Murowa_ at a few other homunculi before regarding Akko.

"Thank you for warning me, Akko. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't noticed."

Akko shakes her head and fends off a few homunculi getting too close. "Anyway, what was that? Why'd you suddenly freeze? Are you hurt?"

"No, I am uninjured. There is something-"

Among the sound of chaos, Diana's ears pick up the sound of rattling chains.

"Akko!" Diana grabs Akko's closest hand and pulls her away from the homunculi just as dual daggers connected by chains strike through the heads of six homunculi bodies. Despite the flexibility of the chains, the attack has enough force to pierce through the homunculi heads like butter. As for the daggers themselves, it is probably better to describe them as 'nails' rather than daggers.

Diana's eyes follow the chain darts as its own pulls the weapons back. Her gaze traces up to the second floor and sees Egor standing at the top of the stairs with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Do you require assistance, Sister?" he asks.

"Hah?" Sophia kicks a homunculus that gets too close to her. "Do whatever you want, Egor. Just don't hit me or the guests."

Egor bows low. "As you wish."

Egor shakes his chain daggers, creating the rattling sound that Diana heard before. He then throws the weapons down at a few straggling homunculi. The strength of his throws rival one of Ursula's enhanced punches, easily breaking through the homunculi bodies.

"Why does he do that? Shake the chains?" Akko asks as she and Diana catch up to Ursula and Sophia.

"That kid. Ever since the distortion, he's developed some strange habits," Sophia answers. "Those chain darts are his favorite weapons. He eats with them, sleeps with them, and as far as I know, showers with them. He even adapted his fighting style to work with his weird preferences. Even poisoned the daggers with something that's supposed to destroy your innards after spreading throughout your bloodstream."

"Is your brother okay?!"

"As for the rattling, I asked him about it once. He said it's to throw his opponents in disarray. The sound startles them into hyperdrive, heightening all senses. When you're overly cautious, that's also the moment when you're the most vulnerable." Sophia ducks as Ursula roundhouse kicks a homunculus in the face. "At least that's what he said. I don't try to understand my little brother's odd mentality."

"That's a little bit more than just 'odd,' Lady Sophia," Ursula says. She back-kicks a homunculus and sends them crashing through the window.

"Really? I admit it is a bad habit that I've brought up multiple times. Even if he's trying to scare his opponent, it's still giving away his presence. He'd make a terrible assassin."

"I don't think you should be encouraging such a profession for your brother anyway!"

Diana points her wand in Akko's direction. "Akko, drop down!"

Akko throws her body to the floor as Diana throws a spell to destroy a homunculus that was getting too close for comfort. But this choice leaves her own back open.

Diana's eyes widen as a chain dart sails through the air behind her close enough to cut off a few strands of her hair. It doesn't hit her; instead, it strikes a homunculus through its head.

Diana looks back as Egor pulls the chain dart back to him. She swears Egor's gaze lingers on her for longer than it should before he turns to regard the rest of the homunculi.

Finally, they break out of the mansion and into the outdoors. Their feet touch the soft grass and continue running toward the philosopher's stone while they battle away the chasing homunculi.

"Almost there!" Ursula shouts.

Diana and Akko turn around to hold off the homunculi as Ursula covers for Sophia. Sophia makes the last stretch after batting away a few homunculi that get too close with both her wand and her bare hand. Once she gets close enough to the stone, she places her hand on its cool surface and begins the aria to stop her wayward creations.

" _Creations of clay and mud._

_Exhaust your purpose._

_The darkness of slumber calls to you._

_Return to whence you came._

_**Cinere Pulvis**_." 

The glow of the philosopher's stone increases in intensity. The radius of its light increases until it encompasses the entire mansion. One by one, the homunculi cease their movements and drop to the ground. When the green light dissipates, no homunculi remain to defy its creator.

Akko drops to the ground. She releases an exhale of both relief and fatigue.

"I'm glad that's over! Man, makes me want to go back to that ogre again." Then she remembers how it nearly squished her into a pancake. Thinking of the other monsters that they've faced isn't helpful either. "Never mind. I'm just glad everything's back to normal."

"What could have caused this?" Ursula wonders.

Sophia takes out another cigar and lights it. "I have a good idea which creature is responsible for this. Follow me."

Sophia takes them across the yard to a section with a single large seal surrounded by multiple small ones. When Ursula examines it, she confirms that it's been tampered with.

"That seal is supposed to suppress the mischievous spirits that used to plague this land," Sophia says. "It's not a single magical creature, but an accumulation of small ones over time. They don't have their own tangible forms so their best option is to take the empty bodies I had lying around. With so many, I can see how they possessed  _all_ of my creations. That isn't an easy feat."

"Lady Sophia, if you don't mind. I would like to check the other seals to make sure nothing like this happens," Ursula says.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'd like to actually be able to sleep tonight."

Akko just wants to pass out on the grass right there. "Me too."

* * *

It doesn't take long to check all of the seals. It seems only that one seal is broken; the others are still stable and only require a minor strengthening spell. After checking all of the seals around the Pavlova Mansion, Sophia invites them to stay the night after the ordeal they went through during the day.

Egor does not join them. Diana is able to relax the tension that she subconsciously accumulated just from the thought of being near him.

"He's usually never here anyway," Sophia says as they eat their steak. "When he is, he eats by himself. We don't usually have guests, so we both prefer eating alone."

"Is this what they call being an introvert?" Akko mutters to herself with a mouth full of food. Her words are so garbled that no one comments on it.

Diana glances over and notices the mess that Akko is making of herself. She shakes her head and leans over with her towel in hand.

"Akko, we are guests at the home of one of the Six Great Houses," she admonishes. "At least behave with a little more decorum."

Akko freezes as Diana wipes the sauce off of the area around her mouth. When she is done, Diana turns back to her own food. She doesn't notice that Akko is still staring at her with owlish eyes.

(What… WHAT WAS THAT?!)

To the side, Ursula's hands are so loose that she's about to drop her utensils. Even Sophia is looking at the two younger witches with wide eyes.

"I didn't know Luna Nova allowed its students to have relationships," Sophia remarks to Ursula.

"I have no idea what's going on either!" Ursula whispers back.

(Well, it's not that surprising. But I didn't expect  _Diana_ to be the one that is so open about her intentions! Is the merging of her soul with her father's affecting her this much?!)

If Diana notices the sudden change in mood from the other occupants at the table, she chooses to ignore it and continues to finish her dinner. Eventually, Ursula and Sophia manage to continue as well. Only Akko stays stupefied for the rest of the meal, leaving her food half finished.

Diana only notices Akko's strange behavior after Sophia dismisses them following the conclusion of dinner.

"Akko, are you alright?" Diana's brows furrow in worry. "Your face is flushed. Do you have a fever?"

But Diana placing her hand on Akko's forehead and leaning in to check her temperature only makes Akko blush harder.

(Too close! Too close!)

Akko jumps back and throws her hands up. "I'm okay! Don't worry about me! Everything is FINE. Yeah! I just. I'm tired." Akko nods feverishly. "After everything we did today, it's no wonder I'm so tired. I think I'm going to go sleep early. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. Good night!"

Before Diana can say anything else, Akko takes off into the mansion to supposedly find her room.

Except she runs in the opposite direction she's supposed to go.

Sophia slaps her face. "Is that brat going to be okay in life?"

Ursula shakes her head. "I can only hope…"

They manage to find Akko before the Japanese witch gets herself completely lost in the large mansion. With Sophia's help, they get to their destination without any other troubles and bid each other good night.

After getting ready for bed and settling in the covers, Diana closes her eyes and lets herself fall under the heaviness of sleep within seconds. Akko had the right idea; after an exhausting day, nothing feels better than a good night's rest.

But as usual, Diana finds herself opening her eyes to a familiar landscape and father. She takes the time to survey the two worlds and notices that they are blending in more than the last time she recalls of her inner world.

"Hello again," Arthur greets. He follows her gaze around the two worlds. "As you can see, they are merging more quickly than before. I do not know how much time is left before they become one. Part of the reason is because time does not mean anything to me in this world."

Diana is unable to estimate the remaining time either. So they are both left with uncertainty.

Arthur frowns. "You are troubled again. I can feel an unsteadiness in this world. Is it the knowledge of the affliction?"

Diana shakes her head. "As I stated before, I have accepted what is to come. But you are correct. There is something else that troubles me."

"What is it?"

"We arrived at the House of Pavlova today. The head, Sophia Pavlova, is agreeable enough. However, her younger brother Egor…"

Arthur wracks his brain for memories. "Sophia… Sophia… Oh! Sophia! Yes, I remember her and Egor. He was a sweet kid if I remember correctly."

"Lady Sophia mentioned an accident damaged his body. Although she was able to save him by transferring his soul into a homunculus body, the transfer was not perfect and damaged his soul. It created a distortion in his personality and existence."

"So he is a little odd. That does not seem to be something that can concern you to this degree."

"Whenever I am in close proximity to him, I feel an unpleasant sensation run through my body. I do not know how to explain it. I start to feel lightheaded and develop the urge to remove an invisible, nonexistent aggravation. It doesn't seem to affect anyone else in the same manner."

Arthur hums. "If his soul is damaged, perhaps what you are feeling is akin to the repulsion of like poles in a magnet. This feeling may be an effect from being so close to another person with an abnormal soul. Does he have the same unpleasant feeling?"

"I do not know. I did not have the chance to initiate a conversation with him, nor do I desire to. However, I have a slight suspicion that Egor directs his gaze in my direction more often than the others."

"Not with any perverted intentions, I presume?"

Diana throws him a displeased expression in response.

If he could, Arthur would cross his arms over his chest. But that is impossible with his body mostly blades. He settles for a frown to match Diana's.

"You should know that I am still your father, even in death and only in an intangible form. Am I not allowed to worry about my daughter?"

At this rate, Diana is going to end up sighing until her death due to Akko  _and_ her father.

But at the same time…

"I can see why Mother loved you so," Diana comments.

Arthur tilts his head at the strange and unexpected statement.

Diana shakes her head fondly. "It's nothing. Just a simple observation."

Arthur shrugs and moves on. "Speaking of your mother, did you know what she had the audacity to do? She kicked me out of her window!"

"I remember this story. Mother mentioned it as an example of your 'stubborn, bullheaded lunacy' as she called it at the time."

Arthur blanches. "Did she really say that? I wanted to make sure she was alright!"

"Evidently, she did not believe that was necessary."

They speak for a little longer about topics that do not pertain to fractured souls and dangerous futures. By the time Arthur starts to ask more about Diana's studies at Luna Nova, Diana is already waking up and blinking at the ceiling of her guest room.

As usual, she sits up in bed to check on the spread of the markings. This time, she does reach for her wand. But not to remove the concealing spell. Instead, she changes it to a mirror so she can first check her face.

Following her expectations, the tan on her face has spread so that part of the tips run across the bridge of her nose and touching her left eye. When she looks down, she lifts the collar of her nightgown to see that it has spread to her left shoulder and down to her abdomen.

Diana brings her legs up and wraps her arms around them. The cool metal of her necklace contrasts with the warmth of her skin. She reaches under the collar of her nightgown and grips the necklace. Closing her eyes, she steadies her breathing and concentrates on only the necklace itself.

Everything begins to take a toll on her. But it isn't like Diana can give up and let the worries drown her in despair. Just as Akko promised to be by her side, Diana also wishes to stay with Akko as long as possible. It has come to the point where nothing but her newfound feelings toward Akko make sense.

So Diana keeps trying. For Akko.

She drops her head to her knees, taking deep breaths while picturing a smiling Akko holding her and whispering reassurances that everything will be alright.

Diana repeats it a few times to herself in her head before she can actually believe them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why spells work this time is because the spirits that hijacked the homunculi bodies are within the container that can be physically harmed by magic. The spirits themselves can't do any harm with an intangible body.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> Sophia's face character is based on Balalaika from Black Lagoon. Egor is based on the character of the same name from Duradrara.
> 
> No, I have not watched either of these anime.


	14. Act II.viii. Reunion With a Certain Ramen-Loving Techie Witch - Ministry_of_Magic_1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get some nice bonding time between Diakko and platonic Charoix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve (on my side at least), everyone! To others, I guess Merry Christmas Day :]
> 
> Not sure why but AO3 doesn't correctly put this story in the right order among updates (ie. it's still on the second page even though I updated it today). So I deleted the original chapter and reposted it now. Everything is the same.

At breakfast, Akko points to a letter in Ursula's hands. "What's that, Professor Ursula?"

Ursula adjusts her glasses. "Ah this? It's a letter from the Ministry of Magic. Apparently they want us to pay them a visit and report our progress."

"Oh, what a coincidence. We're heading there anyway, right?"

Ursula nods. "It seems the minister herself wants to speak with us. I responded as soon as I saw the mail this morning to let them know that we will be arriving later this morning."

Akko slumps in her seat. "Ahhh, the last stop. Then we're back to boring classes."

"Remember, Akko. There will be many days worth of classwork to catch up on. Today makes a week since we left Luna Nova."

The realization only makes Akko slouch more. "I know. I am  _not_ looking forward to the mountain of reading waiting at my desk."

Diana takes a sip of her morning tea and places the cup onto its saucer. She chimes in, "If you require assistance, I wouldn't be opposed to scheduling a few joint study sessions. As we are both in the same situation, it may be beneficial to collaborate and learn the material we missed this past week."

Akko blinks. And then promptly drops her mouth open.

"Really?! You… you'd really help?!"

"As I said before, we are both missing the material. Therefore, we are essentially in the same position."

Akko clasps Diana's hands in hers and bows her head multiple times. She's practically tearing up from relief.

"Thank youuu. You have no idea how helpful that'll be!"

At the side, Ursula wipes her mouth with her napkin and regards the Cavendish heiress with squinted eyes.

(I have no doubt Diana isn't 'in the same situation' as Akko. She caught up on the coursework she missed her family visit a few weeks ago in just a couple of days. She even managed to stay  _ahead_ of the curriculum in that short amount of time. She shouldn't need to spend the same amount of time Akko will. Unless…)

A metaphorical lightbulb clicks above her head.

(Oh I see. Diana, I didn't think you were type to be so hasty. If it was anyone but Akko, they would have noticed your intentions right away. Well, I wish you the best of luck.)

Ursula nods to herself as if she solved a complex riddle on her own. Meanwhile, Akko continues to thank Diana even after the blonde witch tells her to finish her breakfast.

Sophia Pavlova watches all of this happen in exasperation. She takes a bite out of her bread and shakes her head.

(Are all Luna Nova witches as crazy as these three?)

They finish breakfast without any other problems. Sophia escorts them out of the Pavlova Mansion. To Diana's subconscious relief, Egor does not see them out.

Diana and Ursula mount Diana's broom as Akk mounts her own. Once they're in the air, Sophia stops them before they can take off into the sky.

"You guys have any friends at the Ministry?" she asks.

The three witches look at each other. They shake their heads no.

"None that come to mind. Is there something we should know?" Ursula asks.

Sophia blows smoke out from her cigar. "Word of advice. Take everything the Ministry says with a grain of salt. Especially their Minister. Everyone always says that the government is shady, but that's not an exaggeration with the Ministry of Magic. They might look and act like honest and good people, but each and every one of them have their own agenda. Particularly the ones with higher status."

"Is this based on experience?"

"You can say something like that."

Ursula nods. "We'll keep that in mind then."

With Sophia's warning in mind, the three witches rise into the air and fly toward the leyline terminal away from the Pavlova Mansion. Once they're inside the leyline, Akko breaks the silence.

"Wonder what happened to put Miss Sophia on such a guard," she says.

"Her warning is not misplaced," Diana remarks. "My mother said the same thing. As a child, she would often remind me to analyze the words of politicians more than anyone else. Those who hold the position to rule over others often become corrupted with that power."

"Diana, have you ever met the Minister of Magic?" Akko asks.

"Not personally. I never had the opportunity to meet with the current Minister, nor the previous one." At Akko's confused look, Diana explains, "The current Minister of Magic took her position only five years ago after the passing of the previous minister."

"If I remember, she's supposed to be rather young for her age," Ursula remarks. "I believe she is only in her late twenties."

"EH?! She's that young?! And she's already the leader of the entire magic world?!"

Ursula chuckles lightly. "I wouldn't call the Minister of Magic as the leader of the  _entire_ magic world. But I suppose it's as close to one as we can have."

"She must be an amazing lady then."

Ursula smiles. "We've been meeting a lot of those these past few days, haven't we?"

Akko's face scrunches up. "I hope this one doesn't smoke."

They start to exit the leyline. The world warps around them, changing from an empty space of white and green energy into an enclosed space of stone and brick.

Right into the heart of the Ministry of Magic itself.

That surprises Akko. "Eh? We're indoors?"

"The only way to access the Ministry is through leyline terminals," Ursula explains. "There's no official entrance like a normal government building. This acts as the Ministry's best security measure."

Other witches, wizards, and spellcasters appear through multiple different leyline terminals just as they did. Akko can count at least a dozen leyline terminals beside their own.

As if reading Akko's thoughts, Ursula adds, "They have multiple leyline terminals so the traffic doesn't get too congested. I heard it's still a trouble during a rush hour though."

Akko and Diana follow Ursula deeper into the building known as the Ministry of Magic. Akko especially takes the opportunity to look around the building at structures they pass.

From what Akko can see, the walls of the Ministry are made up of black bricks with a glossy green surface. The ceiling at the center of the grand hall is higher than the area near the leyline terminals, showcasing all the different levels and doors adorned in oak and gold that lead to specific departments. In the middle on the ground floor is a giant monument commemorating the Nine Olde Witches. The nine marble statues surround a single philosopher's stone sitting on top of a carved tree trunk. The size of the stone is even bigger than the one at Luna Nova. The white monuments and the glowing philosopher's stone draw Akko's attention the most in comparison to the dreary dark enclosure within the rest of the Ministry.

Ursula takes them to a stop in front of Woodward's statue. "This is where the Minister said she'll meet us. Or send an envoy in case she's busy."

"And that'll be me," says a familiar voice from behind them.

Ursula whirls around and brightens at the sight of a familiar friend.

"Croix! It's been so long!"

Akko's mouth falls open. "Professor Croix?!"

Croix Meridies chuckles. "I'm no longer your professor anymore, Akko."

Akko scratches her head bashfully. "Eh heh. Old habits die hard."

Croix smiles and shakes her head. "I'm glad you all look well. And it hasn't really been that long. Just a few months."

"A few months is a long time, Croix," Chariot replies with a reciprocating smile.

"Compared to our previous separation? Not really."

"But what are you doing here, Professor Croix?" Akko asks. It seems she's not going to try very hard to drop the outdated honorific.

Croix doesn't correct her. If she remembers Akko well enough, she knows Akko probably has her own reasons for retaining the title. It does have a nostalgic ring to it.

"After determining the severity of my actions, the Ministry of Magic enlisted me to work in the Department of Technology as punishment for endangering the lives of innocent people and performing dangerous, independent research lacking proper safety and guidelines." She looks directly at Ursula. "In return, they provide me with my own lab and the resources to research a possible cure to the Wagandea's pollen. All I have to do is write up proper guidelines for appropriate ways to incorporate technology with magic. And I get paid to do it."

"That sounds cool!" Akko says.

Croix shrugs. "Not really. The department is still relatively new, so there's a lot of boring busy-work to do."

"Sounds better than homework."

Croix chuckles. "I'm sure you're doing well with Chariot as a mentor." Croix freezes at her mistake. Her eyes glance over toward Diana to judge her reaction. "I mean…"

Ursula smiles and shakes her head with fond exasperation. "It's okay, Croix. Diana knows about my true identity."

Akko snaps her head to Diana. "Wait, you do?!"

Croix's eyes widen. "You told others about who you used to be?"

It isn't as strange as she's making it seem. But Croix is curious about who else Ursula told.

"No, Diana figured it out by herself." She looks at Diana and Akko in accepted defeat. "She had some choice words about how I neglected Akko that night."

Akko turns her surprise to Diana. "Diana did?"

Croix blinks. "I can see why everyone called you the Ace of Luna Nova. You probably even best me during my days at Luna Nova."

Diana hasn't said anything since Croix greeted them. The prolonged silence draws an unsettling feeling across Ursula's nerves. She looks at Diana and finds that the witch in mention remains quiet. It almost seems like she didn't catch their conversation at all.

"Diana?"

The concern in Ursula's voice also worries Akko. Akko wraps her hand around Diana's and gives it a light squeeze.

Ursula's voice and Akko's tender touch snap Diana from whatever reverie she was in. She shakes her head and says, "I apologize. I seem to have missed the conversation. Could you repeat that?"

Croix's eyes shift to Ursula's for a second before she smiles and replies, "It's fine. I didn't know you knew your professor is actually the great Shiny Chariot."

"My research was a result of a persistent minor curiosity," Diana says. "At the time, my priority was not to corner Professor Ursula but to understand why she kept her identity from someone who wished to find her more than anything else." She gives Akko's hand a reassuring squeeze when she feels the other's girl begin to tremble slightly. "However, that is in the past. There are other matters of importance to prioritize."

Croix nods. "The Minister is in a meeting right now. I was tasked to keep you company until she is available. I could show you around to pass the time?"

Ursula agrees. "That would be helpful. If you can, would you be able to show us to the areas where magical creatures are sealed? That  _is_ what we originally set out to do."

"I'm probably not the best person to show you around for that reason, but I can find someone who can help," Croix says. "We'll have to go to the Department of Seals and Barriers. The head of that department should be in his office."

Croix takes them past the centerpiece statues and into an elevator crammed with numerous other officials and workers. A gentleman bids Croix good afternoon and reminds her that her report is due by the end of the week. Croix thanks the man for his reminder and assures that she will have it ready by then.

The elevator stops at the eleventh floor where Croix indicates they are to exit. When the creaky metal doors open, Croix leads them down a long hallway of closed business doors to the end. The gold plate mounted on the wooden door reads 'Arshad Chavla. Head of the Department of Seals and Barriers.'

"Chavla?' That sounds familiar," Akko comments.

Ursula realizes the connection first. "Could he be related to Miss Rakshtha?"

"If I remember correctly, he's the head of the Chavla family's younger brother," Croix says. "The family name helped him reach his current position in the Ministry. But he's also a capable sealing specialist comparable to his sister. He's responsible for maintaining all of the seals on magical creatures and criminals alike."

That piques Akko's interest. "The Ministry keeps criminals here?"

"The Ministry of Magic not only governs the magic world, but it is also responsible for keeping witches, wizards, and spellcasters from breaking the rules," Croix explains. "They have their own court hearing and everything. That's where the Minister is right now, actually. A particularly dangerous group was apprehended a week ago. She's in charge of their hearing today."

Croix knocks on the door. "Since the Minister isn't with us now, we'll have our Sealing Specialist lead us to where you need to go."

"Come in," a male's voice answers them.

Croix opens the door and steps inside, the others following after her.

A dark-skinned man with grey eyes and silver earrings in his both his ear lobes sits behind the only desk in the room. Beads adorn two long locks of his platinum blonde hair draped across his right shoulder. A plain beige turban covers his head. Both his hands are wrapped in clean white bandages. They cover his entire hand, including his fingertips, so none of his tanned skin is visible. The man goes about his paperwork and other activities without trouble so his hands do not appear to be injured in any visible way.

"Miss Meridies. Is there something you need?" he asks.

"These are the witches from Luna Nova who came to meet with Minister Bradley," Croix informs. "However, the Minister appears to be unavailable at the time. They were wondering if you could show them the locations of the seals that should be maintained on the magical creatures at the Ministry."

The man nods. "I can reassure you that they have been properly maintained. However, if it is a part of your assignment to confirm their reliability, I would be happy to show you to them. Ah, I am Arshad Chavla. And who might you ladies be?"

"Ursula Callistis. Pleased to meet you," Ursula introduces with a bow.

"I'm Kagari Atsuko. Nice to meet you!" Akko says.

But a third introduction doesn't come. Everyone turns to Diana and waits for a response. When five seconds go by without saying anything, Akko nudges Diana's arm to get her attention.

It does the trick. Diana blinks a few times and gets her bearings straight. "I sincerely apologize. I am Diana Cavendish. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"No worries. I am sure you are all tired from your long expedition," Arshad says with an empathetic smile. "It is a good opportunity for me to check on the seals for myself. It is also good to have the manager check on his assistants' performance."

Once again, they go down the hallway to the elevator. Arshad takes them to one of the lower levels and directs Ursula to the seals that should be checked. Croix hovers next to her, curious about the sealing techniques. While Ursula is checking on a few, Arshad goes to another part to check them for himself. There are at least two dozen seals that are in this level alone. Separating the work between more than one person will shorten the amount of time spent.

Akko tugs on Diana's hand when she goes to help Ursula check on the seals.

"Diana, are you okay?" Akko asks. "You've been spacing out a lot. Is it… is it the curse?"

Diana frowns. "I do not believe this is a symptom of the Curse of Blades. Perhaps recent events are affecting me more than I realize. My sleep has not been restful these past few days, after all."

"Do you need to rest? I can tell Professor Ursula that you want to take a break. I'm sure she'll understand."

Diana shakes her head. "I will be alright. Thank you for your concern."

Akko pouts. She grabs Diana hands and laces their fingers together. "It's okay to rest once in awhile, you know. No one's going to get mad at you for taking care of yourself."

Diana tries to keep her gaze on Akko's face instead of their intertwined hands. She does give Akko's hands an affirming squeeze.

"Will you listen if I refuse?" she asks instead. Her expression softens as Akko's stubbornness comforts her soul.

"Nope. I'll make you sleep myself if you won't."

Diana shakes her head. "That is something Hannah and Barbara have proposed before. Although, I do not believe they would be as audacious as you to actually go through with it."

"Well yeah. You're always studying; anyone would worry. Do you even sleep at night?"

"I can assure you, I give myself plenty of rest."

"In  _your_ standards. Which is probably three hours a night or something."

Diana cannot deny that. And that only proves Akko's point.

Akko's pout deepens. "See? Geez, let yourself relax for once!"

(Guess I have to do something about Diana's stubbornness myself. Grrr, she really leaves me no choice!)

Giving herself a pep talk to prepare herself, Akko leads them over to the side and sits down, pulling Diana down with her.

"A-Akko?" This time, Diana can't keep the blush from covering her cheeks. She turns her head away in an attempt to hide her feelings.

Akko sits so that Diana has the chance to lean her weight against her. She tries her best to ignore the redness creeping up her face. " _Rest_. Professor Ursula and the others can handle the sealing. We'll be on beck and call when they need us."

"I do not believe-"

Akko's adorable frown shuts down all of Diana's mental processes.

"Nope. You're resting. If you wanna help, you gotta stop worrying everyone first."

Diana realizes that this is a fight she cannot win. So she sighs and hesitantly shifts her weight so that she leans against Akko. She doesn't realize how exhausted she is until her entire body slumps with the opportunity to finally relieve its tension.

They stay silent like that. Diana closes her eyes and listens to Akko's breathing while Akko watches Ursula and Croix work on the seals together and chat.

"Thank you, Akko," Diana says out of nowhere.

But Akko understands the meaning.

"Well, who else is going to worry about you if you won't do it yourself?"

Diana smiles. "Of course. I suppose I can only reciprocate."

Akko blinks. "Eh?"

Meanwhile farther away from them, Croix leans closer to Ursula and whispers, "Is Diana alright? She spaced out twice in the past half hour. That doesn't seem normal for her."

Ursula glances back and sees Akko pulling Diana down next to the wall and urging her to take some time to relax. She smiles at her young mentee's actions.

(If anyone can get through Diana and her stubborn will, it's Akko.)

"Actually, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you, Croix," Ursula responds. "It has to do with Diana."

Ursula fills Croix in on the last few days, including the dark tan that Diana conceals with  _Abscondam_ , the dreams, and Fei Wong's diagnosis. When she finishes, Croix's expression is grim.

"That's a nasty curse to have. And there is no known cure for it?"

Ursula shakes her head. "As far as Fei Wong knows. Diana said she was doing a bit of research before too and didn't find anything. But that was before she knew what was exactly affecting her."

"So all she can do is wait until her soul fully merges with her father's and activates the curse? That doesn't sound very reassuring."

"Which is why I was wondering if you can help, Croix." Ursula finishes checking the current seal and turns her full attention to Croix. "With your knowledge and resources, can you find a possible way to stop the Curse of Blades from destroying Diana? I know you're already busy with the work from the Ministry and finding Wangandea's cure. But you're the only one I can turn to."

"Chariot…"

Ursula looks back at Akko and smiles at how peaceful her two students are.

"Losing Diana is a tragedy I want to avoid. For everyone, especially Akko. I don't want to know how devastated she'll be when that time comes."

Croix smiles. "I see you're still the same as always, Chariot. You really do care about her."

"I've hurt Akko so much already. To atone for my sins, I will do everything to preserve her happiness."

"And that happiness lies in Diana?" Croix asks with amusement.

"To some part, at least," Ursula answers back with an equally pleasant smile.

"Alright, I'll put 'finding a cure to the Curse of Blades' as another monumental goal in my endless list of 'Things to do for Chariot.'"

"Croix! If it's too much to ask for…!"

Croix shakes her head fondly. "It's fine, Chariot. You're not the only one who's grown fond of Akko. I'll do my best to find a cure to the Curse of Blades."

Ursula's shoulders relax. "Thank you, Croix."

Croix smiles sadly. "It's the least I can do after all the trouble I caused."

She knows a simple apology or working for the Ministry is not enough to atone for the grief she has caused so many, particularly to Akko and Chariot. Not only her action, but also the reasoning behind her choices must be held accountable. Envy and frustration may be the cause of her malicious behavior, but that does not excuse the damages done. This is especially true toward the woman named Chariot du Nord.

Croix and Chariot were close friends torn apart by a decision that was out of their control. Yet, neither two were strong enough to overcome their differences to help one another. Instead, one turned against the other and caused irreversible ramifications. And they have no one to blame but themselves.

This is a burden these two young women must bear. While both find it hard not to allow the responsibility to crush them, it is time they learned to grow strong enough to bear this weight. If not alone, then at least together.

And that is the conclusion at least one of them has come to.

Ursula places a hand on Croix's. "You're right. You did a lot of horrible things. But what's done is done. The important thing is that you're regretful of your choices and want to fix it. Since we can't change the past, the best we can do is move forward from here."

Croix's eyes widen. "You're willing to cast everything aside so easily?"

Ursula shakes her head. "Not forget it. But if we linger on our mistakes, then we'll never progress. We'll stay the failures we are and never become the teachers that Akko and the others need."

"Speak for yourself. I'm no longer a professor, remember?"

"Not to Akko. Even if you don't hold a formal position at Luna Nova, she'll still see you as someone who tried to improve magic in her own way. It might have been a little twisted at the time, but you were only trying your best, weren't you?"

Croix gapes at Ursula. Then she slaps her face with her free hand. "As usual, you're still as naive as you were before, Chariot."

Ursula frowns. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I guess that line of thinking has its perks." Croix shrugs. "Even if you say moving forward is all we can do, I won't forget everything I've done. Every harm I caused. To Akko." She looks directly into Ursula's eyes. "To you. Even if you and Akko are willing to forgive me so easily, others won't be. And I'll be ready when that judgment comes. But for now, I'll do as you say we should. Move forward from here."

"I'm not saying we have to forget. Just to not let it tie you down." Ursula looks away. "That's what caused so much damage between Akko and I, after all."

"Yet you two managed to make it up with each other. So something happened at least."

Ursula looks down. "Akko… is someone who will surprise you in the most unexpected ways. If it was anyone else, I don't think I'd be let off so easily."

Croix nods. "People like that are rare. So it's best to preserve their happiness so that they can continue to inspire many others. To do that, I'll do what I can to keep Atsuko Kagari from falling just like we did. If that means finding a nonexistent cure to a powerful curse, then that seems easy enough. An easy first step to make up for the damages I've caused."

"And I'll be taking those steps with you. No matter how far apart we are, we both have to atone for our sins."

Croix sighs with a small smile. "Guess I wouldn't want anyone else by my side."

Once they're done inspecting all of the seals on this level, Arshad takes Ursula and Croix to the other levels to check the remaining seals. Ursula lets Akko and Diana know that they are free to stay and relax as they do so. She, Croix, and Arshad will regroup with Akko and Diana once they are finished.

As they manage the other seals, Croix notices that Ursula's mind is preoccupied by something else.

"There's something else that's bothering you," Croix states without preamble.

Ursula knows that she can't hide her feelings from Croix, so she tells her about the other problem she and Akko and Diana encountered in the past few days regarding the mysterious sabotager.

"Someone has been deliberately weakening the seals around the Six Great Houses?" Croix frowns. "Could it be someone who wants to hurt the most influential families in the magic world? The timing seems too convenient."

"That's what I thought too. But all of the outbreaks only happen when we're there. Not to mention only a single magical creatures breaks from its seal and no more." Ursula clenches her fist. "Akko and Diana were endangered too many times. Akko was even severely injured while we were visiting the House of Lefevre."

Croix places a hand on Ursula's trembling fist. "You're doing all you can. Akko is fine now. The injury must not have been too serious if she's as energetic as the last time I saw her."

Ursula smiles lightly. "Diana and I were able to treat her burns within a short amount of time. Thankfully, they didn't leave any lasting damage. I don't know what I would have done if Akko became crippled within my care."

"You'd probably kick the beast to oblivion with nothing but your own brute strength," Croix jokes. "While Akko tries to hold you back, telling you that everything's fine at the same time."

Ursula balks at a joke she does not find humorous. "Is that how you think of me?"

"Chariot, I saw you drop kick the Noir Dragon with nothing but your own weight."

"I had enhancements activated!"

Croix raises an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't hear you cast any arias."

"That's because you were too busy giving your villain speech."

Croix regards Ursula with a smirk. "My 'villain speech?'"

This time, Ursula falls into Croix's teasing rhythm. "You've always had a flare for the dramatic."

Croix chuckles. "I'm only inspired by the best."

Their light banter helps ease the tension and nervousness that was preoccupying Ursula's attention. She is able to finish examining all of the seals without any troubles. The entire process only took at most three hours. Once they're done, she and Croix regroup with Arshad and head back to the level they left Akko and Diana at.

"I take it everything is secure?" Arshad asks in the elevator. The elevator beeps, signaling their stop.

"Yes. Everything appears to be maintained well," Ursula replies. "There were a few that needed a bit help, but for the most part they all looked strong enough to hold its magical creature for the next few centuries at least."

Arshad chuckles. "I highly doubt they'll be left alone for that long. I developed specific guidelines to have someone maintain the seals at least once a year. Just for precautions."

"Better safe than sorry."

A pleasant surprise awaits them as they approach Akko and Diana. The two students are exactly where the adults left them a few hours ago. Only now, the two are fast asleep against one another. Diana's head, previously leaning against Akko, is now on top of Akko's head. Meanwhile, the side of Akko's head lies on the side of Diana's arm. The two are peacefully relaxed, their faces without a trace of burden or hardship.

Ursula can't help but smile at the tender sight. She  _really_ doesn't want to disturb them now.

"They must have been exhausted," Croix comments. "I can't imagine falling asleep in a position like that."

"Croix, do I have to remind you how many times you fell asleep sitting upright from studying all night?" Ursula teases.

"But that was in a familiar environment. I don't think I'd consider the lower levels of the Ministry of Magic as a comfortable place to sleep."

Arshad steps in. "As touching as this is, Miss Meridies is correct. I do not believe this is a suitable location for two young witches to rejuvenate themselves. Shall we take them to a more convenient area?"

"Yes, I suppose that is best." As much as Ursula doesn't want to break this serenity, she knows Akko and Diana will thank her later when they don't have nasty knots in their muscles.

Ursula leans down and taps on each of the girls' shoulders. "Akko, Diana, it's time to wake up."

Akko's head snaps up so fast that she throws Diana to the side and almost hits Ursula's face. She turns her head side to side with bleary eyes that she tries to clear as fast as possible. Meanwhile, Diana blinks from her side on the ground and sits up with a subdued reaction. She rubs her face to clear away any remaining traces of fatigue.

Overall, the sight is even more adorable than their sleeping forms. Ursula is tempted to hold them both in a tight hug.

Akko calms down after she realizes it's just Ursula."Oh, hi Professor Ursula. Did you finish checking everything?"

"Yes. Everything went well. We were able to finish without any problems."

Akko blinks. "Really? After everything we've been through, I actually expected something bad to happen. Maybe my luck's finally changing!"

"You know, there is something called karma that may strike when you least expect it and prove you wrong," Arshad remarks.

Akko gets to her feet and offers Diana a hand. The blonde witch takes it without a second thought and uses it to steady herself into consciousness.

"Well, it's been long enough. Let's go see if Miss Minister is free now," Croix says.

"I was not aware we fell asleep. How long has passed since you left us, Professor Ursula?" Diana asks as they enter the elevator and ascend to the main floor.

"Only about three hours," Ursula answers. When Diana's eyes widen, Ursula quickly adds, "There was no problem at all! With Croix and Mister Chavla, we were able to finish inspecting all of the seals with no issues. It was good that you and Akko took the opportunity to rest. You two have been through so much in the past few days. There's no harm taking a break for a few hours of one day."

"See, I told you Professor Ursula won't mind," Akko says. "Do you feel better at least?"

Diana sighs in defeat. "I must admit, I feel much better after the short rest."

"Did you see your dad again?"

Diana blinks at Akko's interest in her dreams. "I did. We spoke for a short period of time before Professor Ursula woke us."

She does not mention that the entire conversation was about Akko and how she forced Diana to take a break right in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. Diana  _definitely_ doesn't mention how hard Arthur laughed at her flustered retelling of Akko's stubbornness.

No, she leaves that unsaid.

The elevator doors open to the main hall of the Ministry of Magic. Akko, Diana, Ursula, and Croix step out of the elevator. But Arshad remains inside.

"If that is all from me, I need to head back to my office and resume my work. Being the head of a department comes with a mountain of paperwork," Arshad chuckles dejectedly.

"Thank you for your help, Mister Chavla," Ursula says with a bow.

"Please, call me Arshad. 'Mister Chavla' makes me sound older than I already am."

With that, Arshad presses the appropriate button and returns to his work. After the elevator doors close, the four witches stand by the statues of the Nine Olde Witches to wait for the Minister of Magic.

"I should go look for the Minister to see if she's finished with the hearing," Croix says. "Will you three be alright waiting here for me?"

"We'll be fine," Ursula answers. "Take your time, Croix."

Before Croix can take more than ten steps away, a loud ringing strikes through their eardrums. Everyone jumps at the sudden noise that continues to blare without any indication of ceasing. Flashing red lights accompany the obnoxious sound.

Akko feels dizzy from the overflow of stimuli. "What's this? It's so loud."

"This is the emergency alarm that sounds whenever there is a crisis," Croix says. "Judging from the red lights, this is a Rank A emergency."

"Is that bad?"

Croix's grim expression says it all. "Rank A is one level under the highest and most dangerous level. Calling it bad is an understatement. I need to take you three to the shel-"

Screams draw their attention toward multiple directions. A group of bipedal, furry creatures with snapping jaws and sharp claws appear out of nowhere and begin to assault anyone nearby.

The obvious features give away the species of these creatures. Even with her limited knowledge, Akko recognizes these infamous beasts.

"Werewolves?!"

"This is bad." Croix takes out her wand and readies herself for a fight. "At this rate, we won't be able to get to the emergency shelter."

Ursula follows Croix's lead and takes out her own wand. "That just means we have to defend ourselves!"

Diana and Akko do the same. The four stand back to back as the werewolves start to come closer to them.

"I think this is what Arshad meant by karma," Croix says to lighten the mood.

"Now is not the time, Croix!" Ursula yells.

"Just trying to defuse the tension."

"I can't say I appreciate your new sense of humor."

"New? Excuse you, I've always had a sense of humor."

"Be on guard!" Diana interrupts the lovers' quarrel. "The wolves are approaching!"

The wolves snarl as they come closer. A quick glance counts at least a dozen werewolves surrounding them at all sides. Everyone else has either been severely wounded or fled. The four witches can only rely on each other.

Diana tightens her hold on her wand and keeps an eye on Akko. This isn't like the attack at the Pavlova Mansion. The werewolves are smarter, faster, and stronger than simple homunculi bodies.

The werewolves pounce. All hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the long author's notes)
> 
> I headcanoned that Akko doesn't know that Diana knows Ursula and Chariot are the same person (wow that was a mouthful). I don't think Diana explicitly mentions knowing to Akko, just that she spoke to Ursula about what happened. Normally you'd think someone would eventually put the pieces together, but not Akko. *shrugs* it's a minor detail.
> 
> I'm alright with Charoix but it's not my OTP. Diakko is the only ship in this series that owns my life as much as it does.
> 
> Similar to Hannah and Barbara becoming nicer people, Croix's "redemption arc" should really be longer than around 500 words. But that subplot is difficult to weave into this overall story, so I'm leaving that there as is. Another story focusing on Chariot and Croix can try to tackle that problem. This story already has enough as it is.
> 
> And while we're at this, I would like to clarify something about the soul fusion:
> 
> In a lot of other media, the merging of souls is an intimate thing where two individuals become one in the closest way possible and it's all sweet. This is not the case. There is nothing lovely about Diana and Arthur's merge. Arthur is a parasite that Diana failed to recognize due to lack of knowledge about soul thaumaturgy. The only intimacy in relation to souls is the resonation that Fei Wong mentioned two chapters ago. Anything closer than that is bad, bad, bad.
> 
> And if anyone is put off about the "Diana will develop some of an adult man's traits," all I had in mind is a minor personality distortion, a growth spurt, and mixing up memories (which will come into play soon). Nothing more. This story is rated T for the action and maybe profanity, not for anything else.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> The Ministry of Magic is inspired by the government body of the same name in the Harry Potter series. Even the main entrance hall is suppose to look like it. I'm just… really bad at describing stuff.


	15. Act II.ix. Crossroads - Ministry_of_Magic_2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akko's safety takes precedence and so Diana makes a decision she can't turn back from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve, everyone! I wanted to get this one out before the end of the year. So it's a bit early (for me) XD
> 
> Warning for action and violence. Should be rated T though.

A woman in her late twenties with short, straight black hair cut to her shoulders walks down a hall of panicking government officials. Her face is calm and devoid of emotion, but her piercing purple eyes give away the severity of the situation.

"Where are the members of the Black Coffin?" she asks the bumbling short man next to her.

"They're heading towards the main floor," he responds nervously. "It seems they have all changed into their werewolf forms."

"Change the emergency alarm to announce the situation as Rank EX. Then head to safety for yourself."

The man's eyes widen. "It is already at Rank A, ma'am. Is the situation this dire?"

The woman does not stop or look at him. "The members of the Black Coffin are highly capable spellcasters who do not adhere to the standard guidelines in place for all practitioners of magic. The fact that they have the ability to control their lycanthropy curse at will is a miscalculation I did not foresee. The necessary precautions are required to retain as many lives as possible."

"What do they want, Minister?"

Another official fast-walks to the woman's side and hands her a double-bladed, double-edged naginata.

The woman takes the weapon and dismisses the other official. She tightens her grip on the naginata until her knuckles turn white.

"The philosopher's stones."

* * *

The four witches shoot their respective offensive spells at the incoming werewolves. The wolves don't even flinch and barrel through the magic strikes toward them, forcing the witches to dodge out of the way.

"Our spells don't work?!" Croix shoots another werewolf with the same results. She barely avoids the claws of a werewolf that come too close for comfort.

Ursula's eyes widen. She twists her body out of the way and changes tactics. She activates a few buffs and puts away her wand, relying on hand-to-hand combat for now. She punches a werewolf square in the jaw. The force is enough to break a few of its sharp teeth.

"It can't be… are they like the other creatures that should be sealed?"

"I thought we checked all the seals!" Croix thinks of a dangerous possibility. "Except for the ones Arshad looked at…"

"Arshad? Even if he did, why would he endanger his own work place?!"

"I don't know!"

Croix ducks as Ursula kicks a werewolf away from her friend. From the side, Ursula sees that Akko tries using  _Metamorphie Faciesse_ with no success, forcing her to run from her assailants. Diana is faring a bit better by levitating random nearby objects to deter the werewolves from getting too close. They're too far away for Ursula to reach. At some point, Akko won't be able to run away and the wolves will grow tired of Diana's weak and limited attacks. But Ursula can barely protect both Croix and herself; she can't add another two people to her list.

However, Diana has ideas of her own. Watching Ursula fighting the werewolves with strengthening magic on herself reminds her that she has her own specialized spell that does the same thing.

Diana places her hand on her chest where the necklace her father gifted her all those years ago sits beneath her shirt. She quickly begins to chant,

" _Spirit and technique, flawless and firm._

_Steel is our body, and fire is our blood._

_Our strength rips the mountains._

_Our wisdom deduces the divine._

_Our journey is endless._

_Break through the limits._

_**Magna Aestus**_."

The familiar green energy lines cover her skin. Without decorum, Diana shoots forward and knocks a werewolf away from Akko. She ducks a wild swing from behind and elbows that one away from her.

"Whoa, Diana! You're glowing!" Akko remarks.

"Akko, focus on the wolves!"

Akko and Diana stand back-to-back. Even if normal spells don't work on the wolves, Akko can at least come up with alternative methods to counter their attacks. She can't rely on Diana and make herself a burden.

The wolves take a step back and appraise Diana's new fighting technique with caution. They grow wary now that one of the witches seems to have a way to fight against them effectively.

"I didn't know you can fight," Akko comments.

"Not as well as Professor Ursula perhaps. However, I received basic training as a member of the House of Reinhardt."

"Oh, the family of knights. Right."

The werewolves jump toward them with their claws and fangs outstretched. Diana pulls Akko with her and uses her augmented speed to avoid the werewolves. They're easily able to catch up to Diana and Akko, so the two witches have no choice but to stand and defend themselves.

Akko throws a few defensive spells toward the floor instead of aiming directly at the wolves. The spells push up a good amount of dust and debris. It successfully blinds the werewolves long enough for Diana to get in a few strikes of her own. But her main goal is to regroup with Croix and Ursula. Together, they have can defend each other better than if they are all separated.

The wolves seem to catch onto this and position themselves to halt their progress. No matter what tricks they try, Diana and Akko are nowhere closer to Croix and Ursula.

The adults themselves are busy enough as it is. Croix throws spells with similar intention as Akko but with better precision and strength. At the same time, Ursula's attacks are strong enough to knock a few of the wolves unconscious instead of just deterring them. One of her backkicks is strong enough to send a wolf twice her height flying to the leyline terminals.

However, none of them can keep this up forever. Sweat drips down their bodies from the exertion. Their breathing becomes harder to relegate, especially for Ursula and Diana who are expending themselves the most. Ursula, who has more stamina and experience, is faring better than Diana. But even she starts to feel the telltale signs of fatigue creeping up on her.

Not to mention the number of werewolves seem to be  _increasing_ rather than decreasing.

Ursula does not like the impossible situation they are in.

(Are there more coming from another area?!)

Croix notices a werewolf getting too close. "Chariot, behind you!"

Ursula doesn't have time to react against a second assailant. Thankfully, a blast of magic energy from an unknown source hits the ground where the werewolf lands and throws it into the air away from Ursula.

Ursula kicks away the werewolf in front of her and turns to determine who her savior is. Her eyes catch a glimpse of short black hair before a figure rushes past her and cuts down a werewolf by her side.

"You are-!"

Renatus Bradley flicks his blade to clear it of the wolf's blood. He gives her a one-eyed smile.

"Hello Miss Callistis. Fancy meeting you again so soon."

Croix regroups with Ursula. She looks at Renatus with caution.

"Who's this?" she asks.

But it isn't Ursula who answers. The one who answers is the black-haired woman from before swings her double-sided spear to cut down three werewolves.

"Renatus Bradley, General of the Army. What are you doing here?"

Renatus does not lose his smile even as he slashes a werewolf across the chest. "Is it strange for a father to visit his daughter? I even brought chocolate."

 _That_ surprises Ursula. "Daughter?!"

The woman ignores her. "Your timing is impeccable. I would normally suggest civilians to head to the emergency shelter, but your assistance is greatly appreciated in this case." She eyes the four extra swords strapped to the back of his waist, two on each side of his body. "You even brought your extra set of swords. Did you come looking for a fight?"

"Minister, shouldn't  _you_ be at the shelter?" Croix asks.

And yet  _another_ reveal that stumps Ursula.

This time, the woman answers Ursula's confusion. "Miss Ursula Callistis, am I correct? Yes, I am the Minister of Magic, Aileen Bradley. Unfortunately, it seems our original plans have changed."

"Who are they, Minister?" Ursula asks.

"Members of the rogue magic cabal known as the Black Coffin." Aileen stabs her naginata into the chest of a werewolf. "Their hearing was held today with me as the presiding judge. The proper restraints were supposed to be in place. However, we did not account for their ability to shapeshift into werewolves."

The flashing lights turn from bright red to blinding white as the alarm also turns louder. The changes startle the werewolves enough for the humans to take out another half dozen.

"Ah, I see Tingley has implemented the updated alert."

"This is Rank EX now! If anything, the situation is worse!" Croix says.

"I did not say the situation is better, Miss Meridies." Aileen narrowly avoids the claws of death, only escaping by a hair's breath. "In fact, I'd say the situation is quite dire."

"Where is your security, Aileen?" Renatus asks after pulling his sword out from another wolf.

"Taking care of the stragglers on the other levels. We won't be able to count on them to save us."

"Perhaps you should look into employing more people towards your security force. These lacking efforts are disgraceful."

"If you cannot see, these opponents that can absorb magical energy are the worst for witches and wizards. It is not a matter of being understaffed."

"What can we do against these things if magic doesn't work?!" Ursula interrupts.

"Nothing much, I'm afraid," Aileen replies. "I can only issue the approval to kill them all on sight."

"That is-" Ursula breaks one of the werewolf's jaws. "-easier said than done!"

The wolves close in around Renatus, smelling his intense thirst for blood and deeming him the greater threat. The old man narrowly evades their claws by a few millimeters.

"Hm. Beasts of madness. Quite troublesome foes." Renatus brings his hand up and pulls away his eye patch. "Perhaps it's good to use this old eye from time to time."

His right eye opens, revealing a red ouroboros symbol on the white sclera instead of a normal pupil and iris. At first glance, it should not allow Renatus to see anything.

In truth, it gives him the ability to see much more than the human eye can.

The wolves howl, sensing danger from the old man's right eye. They turn their attention to Renatus mows down a group of werewolves without receiving a single scratch or injury.

A chill runs down Ursula's spine when she takes one look at the strange eye.

"What is that?" Croix asks as she dodges another wolf.

"The Mystic Eye of Prediction," Aileen answers after decapitating a werewolf. "It is said that the eye once belonged to a demon."

Croix's eyes widen. "How did General Bradley come to possess such a valuable item?"

"Who knows? He already had it by the time I met him."

"Well… it is a little reassuring to have that on our side," Croix says.

Ursula wonders about that. Though, she doesn't have much time to linger on the thought as more werewolves gather around them.

Farther away, Diana and Akko are doing their best to stay alive. They're too busy to even notice the two newcomers who've joined the fray by Ursula and Croix. The numbers of their opponents are so great that enough preoccupy Diana and Akko while the rest aim for Renatus and the others.

Diana's vision blurs. Whether from fatigue or something else, she does not know. She narrowly avoids a werewolf's claws by twisting her body around. Her fast thinking saves her from decapitation; a small scratch on her cheek is better than a more severe injury.

(There are too many. At this rate-)

Her mind blanks at the worst possible moment. Diana freezes entirely; all movements cease. She herself isn't even aware of what just happened.

But Akko sees Diana stop. As well as notice a werewolf taking advantage of Diana's moment of weakness.

"Diana?! What are you doing?!" When the other witch doesn't respond, Akko sprints toward the stagnant blonde and pushes her out of the way just before the claws swipe down on her. Akko receives a slash across the arm, but she considers saving Diana's life a win.

The two tumble and crash onto the hard ground. The impact wakes Diana up from the sudden stupor holding her. She quickly blinks to clear her vision.

"Akko? What are you-"

With Akko on top of Diana, she can't see the werewolf they evaded turning toward them and leaping at them once more. But Diana's position on the floor allows her to see and understand the full desperation of their situation.

Her mind blanks. Except this time, a single name pervades her thoughts. Only securing the safety of the important person on top of her stays within her foggy mind, pushing everything else away. Logic, caution, strategy, all of that goes out. Only Akko's name and her safety remains.

Diana falls back onto her instincts. She pushes Akko out of the way and places herself between Akko and the werewolf.

Jumping straight into the jaws of death before she completely understands the reckless decision she made.

Akko turns around just in time to see the werewolf's fangs clamp down onto Diana's right shoulder. A pained cry rips itself from Diana's throat from the surge of agony originating from the intrusion. It overloads all of her senses and throws her mind into disarray. Now all she can focus on is  _pain pain pain it hurts pain pain_.

There is no time to regret her decision even if she wants to. Despite the hazardous position she finds herself in, Diana does not budge. She does not have the physical strength to remove the werewolf's fangs without also tearing off her arm. But if she falls, it will only go after Akko next. And Diana refuses to allow that to happen. She's already put herself in such a foolish position; it is best to turn it to her advantage. Even if she has to become a human shield in the process, as ludicrous as that sounds.

Fear overloads Akko's sanity. Along with that emotion is a familiar sense of anger at seeing someone dear to her in pain and danger. But what can she do against a magical creature resistant to magic? Despair mixes in with fear and anger upon this quick realization. There is not much Akko can do in this position without further endangering herself or Diana.

Still, desperation grips Akko's heart when the werewolf tightens its jaws clamp down harder on Diana's shoulder. A frantic cry escapes Akko's throat at the same time Diana does the same from the increased pressure.

"Dia-!"

Before the werewolf can brutally tear its jaws from Diana's shoulder, a gush of blood explodes from its suddenly decapitated head. With the werewolf unable to hold itself up, Diana falls backward onto the ground. Akko jumps up to catch her the best she can. She tries to avoid the wound and the werewolf's head that's still attached to Diana's shoulder.

She looks up to see Renatus Bradley as their savior.

"The old general guy?! What are you doing here?! Wait, what's up with your eye?"

"I do not think that is your priority right now, Miss Kagari," Renatus replies. He turns around and stands on guard in front of Akko and Diana. "How is Miss Cavendish?"

The head clamped down on Diana's shoulder is a definite problem. But Akko isn't sure if she can just pry it off with her bare hands. Not to mention Akko doesn't know any healing spells to stop the bleeding once she removes the fangs from her body.

Looking at Diana herself, Akko notices that she's fallen unconscious, possibly from the pain. Even unconscious, her eyes scrunch in pain and sweat covers pale skin that is whiter than normal.

"It looks like it really hurts…" is all Akko can manage past her own growing panic clogging up her throat. "I can't- I don't know how to help her."

Renatus realizes that Akko must not know of any healing spells or any first aid that can help Diana in this situation. So all he can reply with is, "Keep an eye on Miss Cavendish. Make sure her condition remains stable. With the werewolf's fangs in the wound, at the very least she won't bleed out. In the meantime, I will fend off the werewolves as your guardian."

Akko barely hears him. She keeps Diana leaning against her as best she can with the wolf's head sticking out of her shoulder.

"Hang in there, Diana. Just hang in there."

Akko repeats that to a person who cannot respond as a mantra to keep herself sane.

* * *

Diana throws open her eyes and takes a sharp inhale. The familiar blend of midnight and day landscapes normally doesn't startle her. But finding herself in her inner world at such a time is not a good sign.

"Did you have a nice nap with Miss Kagari?" Arthur teases. Upon noticing her agitated expression and her left hand gripping her right shoulder tightly, he drops all sense of humor. "What's wrong? Are you injured?"

The pain of her injury traveled through consciousness and reality, following her into her own inner world. Although there is no visible wound no her person right now, she can still feel the phantom pain waiting for her in the waking world.

"I- I am not supposed to be here," Diana says with wide eyes. "I must have fallen unconscious."

Diana's uneasiness fuels Arthur's own panic. "And I am asking what is wrong! What happened?!"

"A werewolf sunk its fangs into my shoulder. I was attempting to keep it away from Akko…" Her eyes widen. "Akko. She is still…!"

"A  _werewolf_? I think you need to worry about your own condition instead of hers!"

Diana shakes her head. "Regardless, I will not allow Akko to be harmed. I need to return to consciousness and-"

Remembering the pain of the werewolf's jaws sinking into her flesh freezes her in place. Even if she wills herself to, she cannot overcome the fear of returning to overwhelming agony in the conscious world.

"You can't leave," Arthur states. "I do not know about your current mental stability, but a wound of that state is not easy to shake off. Many veteran soldiers would cry in despair if they were in your position."

"It does not matter. My priority lies with-"

"I know." Arthur scratches his head in exasperation. "Honestly, this is one trait I wish you did not inherit from me. Experiencing it on this end gives me an idea about why everyone was always so angry with me."

"I do not see how this pertains to our current situation."

"It has everything to do with it. But in any case, I have an idea that may benefit you. However, I want to make it clear that this is entirely up to  _you_. I am merely proposing it as a method to suit your needs."

"At this point, I will take any suggestions. What do you have in mind?"

"Good, you are calming down. Now, the suggestion I have in mind is entirely ludicrous. You cannot regret this decision after you have made your choice." Arthur takes a deep breath. "You may not have the strength to tolerate the severe wound in your shoulder. However, I do. Not to mention I have withstood the pain of my own body turning into blades. If anyone can fulfill your desire to protect Atsuko Kagari, you are looking at him."

Diana understands where Arthur is going with this. "You propose switching places with me."

Arthur nods grimly. "However, that requires my soul to overtake yours. Even if it is for a short amount of time, the result is our souls merging instantly. Any time between now and the activation of the Curse of Blades will disappear the instant our souls completely merge. Meaning…"

"The Curse of Blades that took your life, as well as Uncle Welkin and Matthew's, will take mine as well." But even with that knowledge in mind, Diana steels herself for the obvious choice. "I understand. I will leave Akko in your care then."

Arthur expected this answer. Even so, it still takes him by surprise at how readily she agreed to his outrageous idea. "Are you certain? Think carefully about this decision. You are essentially committing suicide. Expediting the process of our synthesis erases any time you would have had to find a cure to all of this. Will you truly throw it all away for this one girl?"

"There is a possibility that we can have Miss Rakshtha seal the curse in time before it overtakes me. I will have to rely on that slim possibility." Diana looks down and clenches her fist. "Akko… Akko means too much for me to leave her safety to chance."

Arthur searches for any trace of hesitation. He finds absolutely none.

"You are… unbelievable."

"We do not have much time. Time in the outside world progresses differently than here."

Arthur nods. "Then let us begin."

Diana and Arthur walk up to the boundary of the two worlds, still distinct despite the slow merging of the two landscapes. They place their right hands up and mirror each other's positions. With both of their silent consent, the invisible barrier in place dissipates and brings father and daughter together for this short opportunity.

Midnight and day mix together. The snow capped hills on Arthur's side melt a bit so that only small clumps of white snow cover the green hills. The sky brightens slightly, leaving a bit of darkness similar to the breaking of dawn. Diana's side adjusts as well to match the changes on Arthur's side.

As their worlds become one, Arthur and Diana step closer to each other.

Arthur gives her a bittersweet smile. "After ten years, this is the closest I can get to my own daughter. If only the circumstances were different."

Diana shakes her head. "It is better than no opportunity, is it not?"

Arthur chuckles lightly. "I suppose so."

To his surprise, Diana brings her arms around Arthur's waist and encloses him in a hug. The blades protruding from and defining his body do not stop her from tightening her hold on him. Even when she feels a few cutting into her skin.

It doesn't mean it doesn't bother Arthur. "W-Wait! My body is-!"

"If this is the only opportunity I have to hug my deceased father, then I am willing to tolerate a bit of pain."

(You have endured this for ten years. Even for a brief moment, I wish to…)

Indulge in a childish desire. For just a moment, Diana wishes to return to a simpler time before curses and sickness took the lives of the two most important people in her life.

Now, someone who has become her new important person may be in danger. All she can rely on is a father who she will not be able to see again after he fulfills his duty.

So for this brief moment, Diana relishes in this once in a lifetime chance to reunite with her father.

Arthur sighs in defeat. "Truly, your stubbornness rivals mine. What would your mother say?"

"I believe she would join in on our reunion."

Arthur cannot deny that. It really is what Bernadette would do.

Knowing that he cannot sway her convinces Arthur to wrap his heavy arms around Diana as well. He keeps the hold light enough that his arms barely touch her.

(If just for this moment… the last time I can hold my own daughter…)

"Thank you for fulfilling my selfish request, Father," Diana says. "And thank you for everything. Even if you did not succeed, your efforts will be remembered."

"Ah. Hearing you say it really makes me want to cry. I think I can move on without any lingering regrets. Except, you must promise me one thing." He pulls away from the embrace so he can look Diana directly in the eyes. "Treasure your life. Whether it is with this Akko or not, make sure you live longer than both your mother and I. I threw away my own life for an insurmountable gamble. Do not make the same mistake I did."

Diana raises an eyebrow. "And yet you suggested this idea in the first place. I believe you called it 'essentially committing suicide.'"

"Well, knowing you as my own daughter, I know you will throw all caution out the window no matter what anyone tells you. I can only try though." Arthur groans. "I can see why Bernadette was always so frustrated with me."

This time, it is Arthur's form that begins to fade as Diana stays behind.

"Please take care of Akko, Father. When you awaken in my body, please tell Akko to use the spell  _Emantur Ligna_  on my shoulder."

Arthur nods resolutely. "You can count on me. This time, I will be sure to fulfill my promise."

His body completely disappears. All that is left is Diana in a single world of snow and greenery in a sky brightening into a new dawn. Diana tilts her head toward the sky and relishes in this brief moment of peace.

"Goodbye, Father."

* * *

It's one thing to repeat the same phrase over and over again to an unconscious person. It's another thing to feel said unconscious person take a deep inhale and roll away onto her side with her mouth open in a silent scream. Akko isn't sure what she should do except watch Diana curl in on herself.

Diana releases a long, drawn out groan. "My  _God_. She did not mention the bloody head is still  _attached to her shoulder_!"

The uncharacteristic anger snaps Akko out of her stupor. She hovers over Diana's hunched form with unsure hands moving widely in all direction. "Don't move around so much! I know it probably hurts a lot, but moving around won't make you feel any better. I don't know what else to do. What's a healing spell I should use-?"

Before Akko can finish her question, Diana reaches up and pries the head off of her shoulder with her bare hands. The sudden action causes Diana to scream and Akko to yelp in surprise. But Diana somehow fights through it by dipping her head down and trying to regulate her breathing.

Akko stares at the blood pooling from the serious wound. There's so much that it soaks through Diana's clothes and drips onto the floor, creating a small puddle of red liquid.

"Uh, Diana? Aren't you going to do something about that gaping wound in your shoulder?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have the capacity to perform the necessary spell," she responds through clenched teeth. "However, she mentioned some spell along the lines of  _Emantur Ligna_  will be useful for you to use."

Something about her speech seems different to Akko. At the moment, she's too concerned with Diana's shoulder  _drenched in her own blood_ to think much about it.

" _Emantur Ligna_? Okay. I can do that." Akko holds up her wand to the wound. "Um, how do I do that?"

Diana groans in pain. "Are you not a witch? I am not familiar with your practices, damn it. I suppose you imagine the wound healed while channeling your magic and reciting the spell. I do not know what else to tell you."

"Oh. Okay. Right, imagination. I can do that."

It takes her a few tries, but Akko manages to get it right. Watching Diana grow paler every second helps spur the desperation and fuel her magic.

Diana takes a deep breath after some of the pain goes away. A bit remains, but it isn't anything Arthur Reinhardt hasn't been through.

"Alright, I can think clearly again." She turns to get a full look at Akko. "You must be the infamous Akko. I can see why my daughter is so fond of you."

With some of the panic slowly ebbing away, Akko's head clears enough for her to notice a distinct change to Diana's skin tone.

"Diana, you're not pale anymore!"

Diana surveys herself and sees that Akko is right. Her normal pale skin is now a dark tan color.

"Ah, I suppose this is the result of our souls merging together."

The way Diana speaks with the strange speech pattern cues Akko to think that the person in front of her isn't entirely Diana.

"Um, Diana are you okay? Did you lose too much blood?"

'Diana' shakes her head with a smile. "It is hard to explain. In any case…" She looks around at the werewolves. It surprises her to see Renatus Bradley holding off some of the wolves. But a few have gotten past him and are now heading in their direction.

(Even in his old age he is as sprightly as always. Though, he must be somewhat serious if he has his eye uncovered.)

Akko notices the approaching wolves. "Geh, they're coming again?!"

"It would appear so."

'Diana' manages to stand on shaky legs. Akko shoots up to help steady her.

"Take it easy. I think I only healed your shoulder a bit. It's still dangerous!"

'Diana' shakes her head. "We do not have time. I suggest you stay by my side. It will allow me to fulfill my promise much easier."

"What promise?"

'Diana' doesn't answer her. She touches her chest and feels the cool metal of the dual ring pendant against the heat of her skin.

(Ah, she is wearing the necklace. That will make things easier for me.)

" _Spirit and technique, flawless and firm._

_Steel is our body, and fire is our blood._

_Our strength rips the mountains._

_Our wisdom deduces the divine._

_Our journey is endless._

_Break through the limits._

_**Magna Aestus**_."

The familiar rush of energy through her body draws a confident grin across 'Diana's' face. It is an expression Akko isn't used to Diana wearing so visibly without masks in place. It's almost like 'Diana' is  _enjoying_ the thrill of the upcoming fight.

"Now  _this_ is a feeling I have missed!" With her shoulder relatively healed, 'Diana' adapts to the consistent throbbing and focuses on the werewolves closing in around them. "Now, all that is left is to find a weapon. Preferably a sword; that will make me happiest."

The sound to tearing flesh draws her attention to Aileen and Renatus. She decides to focus on Renatus, who is not only closer but also has a few extra weapons on his back.

"Never thought I would want to use one of his swords," 'Diana' mutters. She reaches over and throws Akko over her good shoulder. "Bear with me, young miss. This will be quite bumpy!"

Everything about the situation and Diana is confusing Akko. And now 'Diana' wants Akko to just trust her? Normally that isn't a problem, but Diana doesn't seem to be herself right now.

"What do you mean beaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr-?!"

'Diana' kicks off and runs through the hoard of wolves targeting them. With skills Akko didn't know Diana had, 'Diana' weaves them through the pack of beasts without so much as suffering a few minor scratches on her person. She is careful to make sure if injuries cannot be avoided, Akko is at least spared from any physical harm. It also means she has to twist her body in ways that threatens the stability of Akko's stomach.

But thanks to her efforts, they are able to evade the wolves and reach Renatus' side. The older man glances at their hasty stop with wide eyes.

"I see you are feeling  _much_ better, Miss Cavendish," he remarks.

"Something like that." 'Diana' grins. "I see old age has not dampened your spirits, old man."

'Diana' drops Akko onto the floor and uses Renatus' shoulder to push off and kick a nearby wolf in the face. She lands next to Renatus and holds out her hand.

"Hand me a sword, Renatus. I will feel more at ease with a familiar weapon in my hand. Even if it is one of  _your_  sabres."

Renatus raises an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic speech patterns. But he relinquishes one of the swords strapped to his back and hands it to 'Diana.'

Even though he knows the answer and doesn't care, Renatus asks, "Will I be expecting it back?"

'Diana' unsheathes the sword and slashes the werewolf behind her across the chest.

"Most likely not!"

Renatus keeps an eye on 'Diana' as she fights off the werewolves while staying close to Akko at the same time. He picks up a familiar pattern of a fighting style he hasn't seen in decades.

(I do not know what this is, but I suppose it is best not to question it.)

He turns his attention to Akko, who is trying her best to follow 'Diana's' instructions. She's having a hard time multitasking because she can't stop staring at the uncharacteristic ferocity 'Diana' is putting on show. It rivals Renatus and Ulfric's thirst for battle.

But Renatus notices something else regarding this 'Diana.'

(At this rate, Atsuko Kagari is in danger because of the very person trying to keep her alive.)

Renatus comes up with an idea. "Miss Kagari. Perhaps you should change into a smaller form to stay on Miss Cavendish at all times. It reduces the number of things she has to keep in mind."

Akko wants to slap her face. Renatus' idea is logical. With no physical combat experience and against creatures that can absorb all magic thrown at them, she's better off tucking herself away to avoid getting in the way.

An image of Diana covered in blood flashes across her eyes. It's gone as quick as it came. But it's enough to distract her from incoming fangs.

This time, Akko does see blood in front of her. But it is not her own.

'Diana' shakes her head at Akko. "Please do not lose your composure at this time. Diana will somehow pull me from death and berate me if I let anything happen to you."

Akko comes to a realization. "So you're really not Diana?"

'Diana' grunts as she defends against another werewolf. "I suppose not. Though fully explaining the circumstances do not seem plausible in this situation. I suggest taking Renatus' advice before-" She pushes the werewolf back and stabs the sword into its chest. "-before something happens that I cannot prevent."

Akko draws her wand and casts  _Metamorphie Faciesse_ on herself and transforms into her mouse form. She lands on 'Diana's' outstretched palm and climbs up her arm to hide within her jacket.

But her animal form does not only grant Akko a smaller body. Her heightened sense of smell picks up the pungent scent of iron originating from 'Diana's' shoulder. It's so strong it makes Akko want to heave as a mouse.

As if sensing her distress, 'Diana' speaks to her in the hopes that her voice will help ground Akko's sanity. "I would pet you, but I do not have any available limbs right now. Are you comfortable?"

Akko gets jolted a bit as 'Diana' twists around and attacks the werewolves. Despite the constant movement, Akko is stable for the most part.

Akko shakes her head and focuses on Diana's baseline scent - the smell of morning dew - to block out the heavy scent of blood. "I'm okay. Thanks for checking up on me, not-Diana."

"In that case, this makes my duty much easier!"

With her attention no longer partitioned to worrying about Akko, 'Diana' fights back against the werewolves with greater ease. She is able to extend her reach and move around without having to look back every two seconds. Even with an incapacitated shoulder, the ferocity of her strikes with her non-dominant hand are salient enough for even Ursula and Croix, who are now closer, to notice.

"Diana, where's Akko- Are you alright?! That is a lot of blood on your shoulder!" Ursula yells.

'Diana' cuts through another werewolf. "Long story. Not the time. Have my daughter explain everything once this is settled."

"What does that mean?!"

Akko pops out from 'Diana's' neck. "I'm here, Professor Ursula. Not-Diana says she has everything under control. I think."

"Akko?!" Ursula drops to the ground and covers her face just as a werewolf leaps over her head. "This is all too much. How did a simple meeting turn into all of this?!"

Aileen twirls her double-bladed naginata around at speeds that even Ursula can barely follow with her eyes. The whirlwind of dual blades cuts through half a dozen of wolves closing around her.

Standing in the center of a fountain of blood, it seems the Minister of Magic is not someone adept at only politics.

"Are you implying this is somehow my fault?" the woman asks with a straight face. "Would you believe me if I said I deliberately released these dogs because I thought you would benefit from some pet therapy?"

She also has a strange sense of humor.

'Diana' cuts open one of the werewolves' throats. As blood rushes from the wound, 'Diana' places her right fist over her heart.

(What is this strange tugging sensation?)

'Diana' follows the direction that seems to be pulling her. She does not know what relevance the naginata woman has to all of this. But now is not the time to dwell on this. 'Diana' twists her body to evade another wolf and kills it by stabbing it through the back.

"If you cannot even take out a few stray dogs, I would say there  _is_ something at fault here," Renatus remarks. He pulls out another sword from his side and decapitates two wolves at once.

"And yet you are not faring any better, Renatus," Aileen retorts.

Not-Diana grins. "Are you two suggesting a competition of some sort? I would like to participate!"

Ursula is so close to throwing herself to the wolves. Why does everyone with fighting prowess have a few screws loose in their heads?

"Diana, you are  _bleeding through your clothes_ ," Ursula groans. "Please be considerate of your own body!"

But apparently not-Diana thinks there is no need to worry.. "I'm sure you witches have a spell or two that can patch this body up in no time. What is the concern?"

"That is not how magic works!"

"Char- Ursula, I think you should worry about the pack of  _rabid wolves_  instead of lecturing your student right now," Croix grunts as she distracts another pair of wolves from getting too close.

"I've never had to lecture  _Diana_ before! This is all too much!"

"You can take a nap after this is all settled!"

A nap sounds like a  _great_ idea. After everything they've been through this past week alone, Ursula is ready to sleep for at least a week regardless of the job she has to return to.

Thankfully, their luck begins to turn. The influx of wolves trickles down until their numbers no longer keep increasing. With everyone's efforts, they are able to strike down the remaining wolves until there are none left except dead bodies bleeding on the floor. Other officials entering from various levels of the Ministry of Magic indicate the end of this ordeal.

Akko jumps out from Diana's collar and changes back into her human form. As everyone else is discussing the recent events, Akko turns her attention to the girl who  _really_ needs immediate medical attention.

Ursula has the same idea and asks Aileen to send for a healer before approaching Diana herself with Croix. They hold up their wands to inspect the grievous wound for themselves.

"It seems to be sealed up and healed to a good extent," Croix notes. "Your reckless movement tore open some of the healed muscle, but that's nothing a proper healer can't fix."

"It is thanks to Miss Kagari here," not-Diana says. She flashes Akko a grateful smile. "I would be lying in a pool of my blood if it was not for her."

"You're the one who told me what spell to use," Akko points out.

"Only because Diana informed me to tell you," not-Diana responds.

"And that leads to my next question," Ursula cuts in. "If you are not Diana, who are you?"

"Ah, I am her- guh?!"

Not-Diana doubles over and clutches her shoulder. Everyone watching gasps at the sudden brutal mangling of her arm. Even those who are not closeby hear the distinct sound of steel grinding against each other.

Ursula realizes what is happening. "This is… the Curse of Blades."

The pain forces not-Diana to her knees. She manages to keep herself from screaming when another part of her arm starts to change into blades.

"Someone find Rakshtha Chavla!" Ursula yells. "We need her to seal the curse before it takes over Diana's entire body!"

Croix's eyes widen. "This is the Curse of Blades?"

"I've notified someone to head to the Chavla Palace right away," Aileen informs Ursula. She looks down at Diana with a grim expression. "She might not make it. I also informed someone find Arshad. He may not be his sister, but he'll have to do for now. Your student doesn't look like she has many alternatives."

Right after Aileen says that, 'Diana' dips her head down as the blades spread down her bicep. The agony overwhelms all of her senses. All she can do is hit her forehead against the floor in an effort to direct her attention away from her body changing into blades.

At the very least, not-Diana allows herself to release a long, drawn out groan. "This… is  _not_ an experience I wished to relieve. Gueh-!" She slams her forehead onto the ground hard enough to draw blood.

"Professor Ursula, what do we do?!" Akko asks with so much panic lacing her voice. She kneels down next to 'Diana' and tries to offer her a comforting hand. Akko can feel the sweat soaking through the sleeve of the shirt.

"Arshad should be arriving soon," Aileen tells them. "Until then…"

"There isn't much we  _can_ do," Ursula states.

'Diana' chuckles darkly. "Good, good. I just have to hold out until- AHHHH!"

Her arm shakes as the bones and muscles of her forearm change from flesh to steel. The blades cut through the sleeve of her shirt and protrude out for everyone to see the tips of the blades.

'Diana' turns her body away when Akko tries to hold her hand.

"I would… advise against that, Miss Kagari," she says with sweat-soaked bangs draped over her eyes. "I do not… think it…  _gah_ … will be pleasant… to injure yourself… because of this."

"But…"

'Diana' tries to offer Akko her best smile. "We will get… through this… Then you can have… my daughter back… and maybe have some… thing to tell her…" 'Diana' groans. "Or the… other way around is plausible… I suppose."

Everything is too much. The pain in her shoulder, the spreading curse, the fatigue; an overwhelming sense of  _weariness_ crashes over her. She no longer has the energy to stay conscious.

"I apologize… for leaving you with… this, Diana…"

'Diana' closes her eyes and crashes onto her side. The darkness drowns out the sounds of Akko's cries and the frantic bustling of everyone else around them.

Within her inner world, the two landscapes fully become one.

At long last, Arthur Reinhardt closes his eyes permanently and leaves the rest to his daughter.

" _Farewell."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good place to stop for the year.
> 
> And… Arthur's officially gone. Nothing ambiguous like the end of Heart of Iron. He's really gone now. I guess you can say he "becomes" part of Diana, though to be honest I'm not entirely sure how all of this works either.
> 
> Arthur's passing is the first death in Heart of Steel.
> 
> Diana won't have a second curse affecting her. Lycanthropy can be transferred by bite, but these werewolves are a bit special. They don't work like normal ones do. Diana doesn't need a second curse complicating her life.
> 
> Also bonus scene:
> 
> Arthur: My GOD. You did not mention the bloody head is still ATTACHED TO YOUR SHOULDER!
> 
> Diana, frowning: It seems I neglected to mention that minor detail.
> 
> Arthur, ready to run his head into the ground: How is forgetting about a giant head in your shoulder a MINOR detail?!
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> Family is an important aspect of the For Want of a Nail series. Diana and Arthur's final farewell is one of the scenes I treasure the most.


	16. Act II.x. Awakening - Ministry_of_Magic_3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we _finally_ get a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the new year! This should be a nice treat. We finally get to the part that I’m sure a lot of you have been waiting for XD
> 
> Also, I want to thank aweridlatina on Tumblr for the amazing fan art she drew for the last chapter. First superevilbadguy, and now aweirdlatina. Then there’s idunscrewedup working on Arthur. You’re all going to kill me from happiness *gross sobbing*
> 
> Please click [here](https://aweirdlatina.tumblr.com/post/169176588260/goodbye-the-last-chapter-was-just-so-emocional) for the art :].
> 
> Yes I just learned how to format in notes please be proud of me.

Within her inner world, Diana takes the time to walk around the newly merged dreamscape. She observes the patches of pure white snow, the vibrant green grass, the brightening sky, and the soft, cool breeze of morning. It is almost as if this new imagery is representing the dawn of a new day as a result of her and Arthur's decision to switch places.

Diana stops walking when she feels a strange tingling sensation in her right shoulder. At first she thinks it is the phantom pain from her wound in the real world. However, she realizes it is much worse than that.

"-?!"

Diana doubles over and clutches her shoulder. Instead of grasping warm flesh, her hand feels the cool metal of steel.

(The curse has begun?!)

There is nothing she can do to combat the spread of the Curse of Blades in her inner world. All Diana can do is drop to her knees and attempt to fight off the overload of her senses through sheer will alone. Her mind flashes back to the fleeing scene in the Regulus Caverns when she first gripped the Brisingr.

(Will I… die for certain this time…?)

The curse seems to be spreading slower than the hallucination she had back then. That is both a good and bad omen. Although it gives Diana hope that someone in the outside world will be able to prevent the curse from spreading further, it also means Diana has to endure the pain for a prolonged period of time.

A pain that seems to be even more intense than the original hallucination.

Alone, Diana does nothing to hold back an agonized scream as more of her right arm turns into blades.

(Is this the full effect of the Curse?!)

Diana hunches over, dropping her forehead onto the cool grass. Even the morning dew does nothing to soothe the terrible, burning agony wracking throughout her body.

(A...kko…)

She focuses her thoughts on a certain brunette witch who has taken permanent residence in her heart. All Diana can do is repeat Akko's name until that is the only thing remaining beside the blades that become her new flesh.

* * *

Diana's eyes and mouth open, her voice failing to produce any sound. It takes her a few minutes to calm her rapidly beating heart. After she no longer feels like she ran a marathon, Diana realizes that she is very much alive and lying in a hospital bed in some sort of unfamiliar infirmary. She dares to look at her right arm.

Bandages cover her right shoulder beneath the light blue hospital gown she is wearing. Other than that, every part of her is still made of normal flesh and bone. There are no blades apparent as body parts. Other than her strangely dry throat, it seems nothing is wrong with her.

She breathes a sigh of relief.

(I am alive…)

She notices a cup of water on the bedside table in her periphery. She leans up a bit and takes a sip from the cup. The cool liquid immediately soothes the desert known as her throat. She places the cup back on the table and lifts her right arm to study it.

There are a few changes to her skin. Diana notices that her normal pale skin color is now a dark tan. The blemish that originally only covered the right side of her body has completely spread across her entire person as a result of her soul fully merging with Arthur's.

The other strange additions are the red markings that run throughout every possible part of her body. An intricate red tattoo covers her skin from head to toe. The design appears to be distinctly Indian.

(Could this be Miss Rakshtha's seal? In that case…)

The Curse of Blades can no longer ravage her body. It seems her life has been spared.

Diana breathes a sigh of relief and sinks down into the mattress and pillow. Now that she's relaxed, she realizes that she is grasping something with her left hand.

Or rather,  _someone_ grasping her hand.

"Ah, good morning, Diana," Ursula's voice says from the door. She enters with Croix following a few steps behind her.

"It's actually afternoon. But I guess someone who slept for so long wouldn't know," Croix teases.

Diana blinks. Unsure of what to say, all she can think of is to greet the adults properly. "Good afternoon, Professor, Miss Croix."

Ursula notices Diana's eyes flicker back to Akko's hunched form holding Diana's left hand in her sleep.

"Akko stayed by your side the entire time. The nurses provided her a bed, but I guess she wanted to stay as close to you as possible."

Diana's heart swells with adoration. It touches her that Akko neglected a comfortable bed to stay by her side.

Ursula's voice brings Diana out of her happy thoughts. "There are a few things I want to ask you. We should try to keep our voices down so we don't disturb our remaining team member."

"It's a good thing she finally managed to fall asleep. Most likely from all the exhaustion finally catching up to her," Croix remarks.

Ursula looks down at her pupil. "The entire process was stressful for all of us to watch. I can't even imagine how Akko felt."

Diana's chest clenches at the thought of worrying Akko so much after promising to care for herself. She's glad Akko managed to get some rest at some point.

For now, she can only apologize to those who are awake.

"I apologize for worrying everyone. Although, I am unaware of the events that transpired after the werewolf injured my shoulder. My last recollection is allowing my father to switch places with me. I could not return to consciousness due to the severe wound. However, my father with his higher tolerance for pain was able to overcome what I could not."

"I see. That explains your strange behavior. So it was your father controlling your body?"

"Yes. Therefore, I do not what occurred during that time."

"With your- ah, I mean your father's help, we were able to defeat all of the werewolves without suffering severe casualties. The werewolves are actually members of the Black Coffin, a rogue group of spellcasters who wanted to harvest the magic of the revived Yggdrasil for their own selfish purposes."

"The Ministry held a hearing for their group that day and determined the Black Coffin was too dangerous to be left alone," Croix picks up. "As a last effort to survive and retaliate against the Ministry within the heart of its governing body, they activated their lycanthropy curses to wreak havoc on the Ministry. Because of their superior strength, speed, and ability to absorb all magic energy thrown their way, the Ministry was nearly powerless to stop them. And that was what the Black Coffin bet on. They didn't expect there to be capable combatants who could fight them off with pure physical attacks."

"We were able to defeat such a large number of opponents alone?" Diana has a hard time believing that. She knows Ursula, Croix, and her father are amazing. But even that seems impossible for them.

"The Minister and General Bradley joined us right before you were bit," Ursula says. "General Bradley is the one who decapitated the wolf's head before it could rip your shoulder out."

That is a name Diana doesn't expect to hear. "And why was the General of the Army here at the Ministry of Magic?"

Croix sighs. "He said he was 'visiting his daughter' who so happens to be the Minister herself. Talk about coincidence."

It seems Diana missed a lot after allowing Arthur to take control. That is a turn of events she doesn't expect.

"After defeating the members of the Black Coffin, the Curse of Blades started to turn your body into steel." Ursula closes her eyes at the gruesome memory. "We couldn't reach Miss Rakshtha in time. Croix and I even tried to perform  _Luna Lana_ on you."

"It worked for about… five seconds before we were blown back by the power of the curse," Croix says.

"Thankfully, Arshad was able to delay the spread of the curse long enough for her to arrive and properly seal it," Ursula continues. "Miss Rakshtha explained that suppressing the expression of the curse causes its effects on your body to revert. You won't have to worry about any lasting changes in that case."

"I see. So I am alive thanks to everyone's efforts. Are there any lingering effects from the werewolf's bite?" Diana asks.

Croix is the one to answer her. "No, there shouldn't be. The lycanthropy curse characteristic to the members of the Black Coffin turned them into a special kind of werewolf. After examining their biology, we determined that there is no possible way to transfer the curse through saliva or injury. That's at least one less thing to worry about. You don't have  _two_ curses affecting you."

That reassures her. Diana looks at the red tattoo covering her body. "Are these markings the seal on the Curse of Blades?"

Ursula nods. "Yes. The seal should hold the Curse of Blades from destroying your body."

The door that Croix and Ursula previously closed is thrown open with a loud bang. Rakshtha strides in with her pipe in hand. Arshad follows behind her, rubbing his head sheepishly in silent apology for his sister's rude entrance.

Rakshtha scoffs. "Of course the seal will hold.  _I_ made it after all. The only reason why it'd ever be faulty is if you messed with it on purpose. In that case, you're an idiot. I advise against doing anything that may damage the seal. This is a one time thing. The next time that curse starts to take effect, there is no hope left for you. I can't reapply it if the seal gets so much as a tiny part damaged. So if you want to live a long and decent life, don't be foolish and break the only thing keeping you alive."

Diana nods. "I will keep that in mind."

The loud entrance does what everyone expected it to do. Akko stirs from her sleep and sits up. She wipes her bleary eyes with her free hand before she realizes she's still gripping Diana's left hand. Akko's eyes follow Diana's arm up to her face and brightens when she sees that the blonde witch is awake. She really wants to give Diana a hug, but settles on a big smile for now.

"Diana, you're awake!"

Rakshtha scowls. "I see you managed to tire yourself out. Finally knocked out after hounding me for so many hours."

"If only Akko could have kept sleeping…" Ursula mutters under her breath.

"After getting in my way during the sealing process. You should be thankful that you have such caring friends, Banana Princess." Rakshtha points to Akko with her pipe. "This poor girl wouldn't stop crying throughout the entire procedure. I don't know what was worse, her pestering or your constant screams."

Diana blinks. That explains the strange dryness of her throat when she first awakened.

"I… do not remember this."

Rakshtha scoffs. "Of course you don't remember. You were unconscious. That doesn't stop the pain and your body's natural reaction to it."

Ursula chuckles nervously. She notices Akko's expression fall through the corner of her eyes.

(Those two have things to talk about. In that case…)

"Ah, Miss Rakshtha. May I discuss something with you and Arshad outside?"

"What do you need to-?" Rakshtha follows Ursula's line of sight and notices Akko's downcast gaze and Diana staring blankly at her hand in Akko's. "Ah, alright. Come, Arshad. It seems we're not needed here. I need to head back to the estate anyway if there's nothing else I need to do."

"You could always help me with some ministry work," Arshad offers.

Rakshtha scoffs. "You know how much I hate the government."

Arshad sighs in defeat. "It was worth a try."

"What are you thinking, Chariot?" Croix whispers.

"Akko probably has a lot of things she wants to say to Diana now that she's awake," Ursula replies. "Wouldn't it be nice to let them talk without any interruptions?"

Rakshtha laughs as they all exit the room. "Now that's going to be an interesting conversation. One I'd rather stay out of."

The door closes, leaving Akko and Diana alone in the room. Moments pass and the silence does not abate. It goes so long that Diana decides to give Akko's hand a gentle squeeze to get her attention.

"Akko? What is on your mind?"

Even the small pressure on her hand isn't enough to coax Akko from her thoughts. To see the normally brazen girl so defeated is uncommon.

(The only other time she has looked so forlorn is…)

Although Akko does not become discouraged easily, there is truly a problem when she does lose her strength. This is exactly what happened a year ago when she was told her favorite mentor is the figure she had been chasing for years and lost her ability to use magic as a result of her love for Chariot.

Diana had found her defeated and at her lowest. At the time, Akko refused to speak and answer the simple questions Diana brought up until Diana coaxed the heartbroken girl out of her shell by initiating the topic of conversation first.

But this time Diana does not know how to ease her way into getting an answer from Akko rather than simply bringing back the light to Akko's life. So Diana waits patiently for Akko to speak herself. She realizes she would wait the rest of her life for Akko if necessary.

After another minute, she does.

"You didn't have to do that."

Diana frowns. "I do not follow. What is it that I did not have to do?"

Akko pulls her hand from Diana's grip and waves both arms in the air. "Everything! All of this!"

"I am still unable to follow."

"Diana, you got infected by your own dad, bit by a werewolf, and almost died from a curse that turns your body into swords. Shouldn't you be freaking out more? You almost died more than once in an hour! That's even worse than me! I've never been unconscious for  _three days straight_!"

Diana stares at Akko's huffing form. It surprises her that she was asleep for so long. Diana doesn't remember the last time she slept for more than six hours. Sleeping for three days straight must be her body's own way to replenish the sleep she missed after long hours of studying and research.

At least she starts to understand why Akko is so upset.

(Is that what she is concerned about?)

"I was unconscious for that long? I apologize for worrying you. However, I assure you that I am perfectly fine-"

"If you're really sorry then why'd you do that?" Akko looks away. "I don't want to see that again."

The sight of blood soaking through Diana's robes and forming a pool of blood on the floor, as well as holding Diana's frail body and the smell of heavy iron, refuse to allow Akko proper rest. Everytime she looks at Diana, Akko can only see her covered in blood with her shoulder trapped in the jaws of a beast twice her size.

Not to mention Diana's consistent screams echoing in her head. She never heard Diana - or anyone for that matter - cry for so long in such agony.

Despite the ambiguity, Diana begins to understand what is exactly troubling Akko. It is the same worry that has been gnawing at the back of her mind since returning to consciousness and seeing Akko lying on the ground weakened by her aunt's snakes.

There are many times that Diana has worried for Akko's life. The time at the Cavendish Manor is the first extreme case. The next was after Lotte and Sucy came to find her to ask about Akko's whereabouts during the winter. Akko getting knocked off the Shiny Volley and falling through space is the greatest desperation Diana has felt her entire life, just ahead of the situation with the ogre and the griffin. No, perhaps behind the griffin incident. Akko throwing herself in front of Diana and suffering a injury ranks above simply because she was there but was still powerless to keep Akko from harm.

The memory of Innocentius striking Akko off of her broom and leaving severe burns on her entire right side painfully reminds Diana of another incident that threw her sanity into disarray.

There are so many times when Akko could have lost her life. But Diana knows that terror is multiplied a hundredfold when Akko is wounded in any way to protect  _her_. Diana was able to provide Akko the proper medical care after Akko was bit by Daryl's snakes. The other circumstances of the other incidents did not allow her the same luxury.

So Diana understands why Akko is so upset. As hard as she is trying to stay composed, Diana knows hiding her emotions isn't something Akko can do well. She truly apologizes for causing Akko such pain. But she does not regret her impulsive decision. Although it went against all logic, Diana is glad Akko is safe. It feels good to protect that life after watching Akko endanger herself so many times. And oftentimes for Diana's sake.

After Akko puts her arms down, Diana takes one of Akko's hands and cups both of hers over it. It successfully grabs Akko's attention.

"If you are asking for the reason why I placed myself in front of the werewolf, then I will try to answer to the best of my ability." Diana inhales. "To put it frankly, I did not wish to see you injured. If I had to watch that wolf dig its fangs into you - no, even the mere thought - throws me into a spiral of insanity. Keeping you away from the beast was the only thing on my mind; I honestly was not considering anything beyond your safety."

"But  _why_? Why would you put yourself in that situation for me?"

Diana thinks the answer should be obvious. Voicing it in a coherent manner is a different story.

"I suppose I care about you. More than I realize."

Akko blinks in confusion. "Huh? I don't get it."

Diana sighs. "It is… difficult for me to articulate. Ever since you arrived at Luna Nova, you have done nothing but throw everything into disarray." She tightens her grip on Akko's hand. "Including myself."

"But… Diana, you're  _you_. I don't think my luck is  _that_ bad."

Diana smiles fondly. "Perhaps it is not a misfortune, but a blessing. After all, your arrival was the start of a new beginning for Luna Nova. You challenged the robust tradition of the magical world. You have inspired many others with your own enthusiasm and dream. I am no exception. It is thanks to you that I was able to recall my original purpose for pursuing a formal education at Luna Nova. You were able to remind me that magic may have its traditions and rules, but it also has a component that brings happiness to others. I admired your spirit and dream. I wished to protect these desires that I myself could not have with the pressures placed upon me. Before I knew it, what I wished to protect extended beyond such abstract concepts. It became something much simpler. I simply wished to protect you."

"Diana…"

"Just as you reminded me that others care for my well-being, that goes the same for you, Akko. I am sure your friends would not want you to come to harm. For my own selfish reasons, I will do my best to prevent that from happening. You have done the same numerous times for me. Consider it my way to repay a debt."

Akko shakes her head. "You don't owe me anything. If anything, I should be the one repaying you for saving me. What happened to you is worse than anything that's happened to me."

"I do not consider receiving wounds from snakes, falling thousands of meters above ground, narrowly avoiding an ogre's brute strength, a concussion and bleeding head from gravel, and third degree burns to be light casualties."

"But you nearly got your shoulder ripped out! And your body was  _literally_ turning into swords. How is that any better?!"

Diana stares at Akko. "I suppose when you put it that way…"

Akko places her free hand on top of one of Diana's. She locks gazes with Diana and takes a deep breath to begin her own speech.

"Guess I should keep this confession train going." Akko giggles lightly. "I know you said you don't want me to get hurt, but that goes the same for me. You're Diana; you normally have everything under control because you can do almost anything. So I tell myself I don't have to worry. But sometimes I forget that you can't. And now that I think about it, you're  _terrible_ at self-care."

Diana balks at this statement. "I beg your pardon? Are you implying that I am incapable of taking care of myself?"

"Nope. Not implying. I'm saying it because it's true. You didn't tell anyone about your skin until we all saw it for ourselves."

"I was not aware its implications were severe enough to warrant attention-"

"You barely reacted when Fei Wong told you about the curse."

"It took longer to fully comprehend the situation."

Akko starts to grow more animated as she goes down the list. "You jumped in front of a  _drooling werewolf_  without using any magic!"

This one Diana can't deny. "I must admit, I was not thinking clearly at the time."

"Not to mention your habits at school. I know you stay up late studying. I have Hannah and Barbara as proof. Do you even sleep?"

"I can assure you that I am still human, Akko. Of course I require sleep."

"Three hours a night doesn't count. You might as well call that a nap."

"Untrue. I sleep for five hours a night on average."

"That's not any better!" Akko groans. "I'm surprised Hannah and Barbara haven't made you sleep for an entire day without doing any work."

"On the contrary, they have tried numerous times. I appreciate their concern, but I am fine as I am."

Akko glares at Diana.

Diana sighs. "I have already promised you that I will try to be more vocal about my concerns. I intend to keep my word."

"Good. I don't want to lose my most important person."

Akko snaps her mouth shut and pulls her hands out of Diana's grasp to cover her mouth. Diana stares back at Akko in equal silence.

Akko mentally groans.

(I… I said it nowwwwww!)

But Diana reacts in a way that Akko doesn't expect.

Her shoulders slump and her mouth pulls up to a relieved smile.

"Ah, that is quite reassuring. And I had believed this was only one-sided."

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?"

"Akko, I meant every word I said. You have truly become too important to me. I cannot simply let you be. Your very name pervades my every thought."

"I'm… sorry?"

Diana shakes her head. "You are what grounds me to reality when the Curse of Blades takes over my soul. Even if I am not conscious of your presence, I am aware of your everlasting support by my side through the pain of having my flesh torn open. Perhaps having my body turn to steel is miniscule compared to baring my heart for you."

"It still sounds like I did something wrong."

"If I am your most important person, then the sentiment is reciprocal. You alone restored my love and belief for magic. For the longest time I valued its practical significance in tradition over their applications to others; to bring joy and relief. You were able to remind me why I was enchanted by Shiny Chariot's show all those years ago. And just as Chariot's magic captivated me then, you have done the same these past few months."

Akko blushes. Comparing her to Chariot is one thing, but hearing  _Diana_ say it just about implodes her heart from happiness.

"Diana…"

"You have stolen my heart, Akko. Although, I believe it is in good hands. I do not wish for you to return it."

Akko's mouth drops open.

(Di-Did I hear that right?!)

Diana gives Akko some time to digest that information. She knows it is a lot to take in. Diana herself is still trying to come to terms with the fact that  _Akko likes her too_.

"Then in that case!" Akko sits on the infirmary bed and leans closer to Diana. "If you don't want it back, the least I can do is give you mine! If you'll have it…"

Diana smiles. "Of course, Akko. If you are so willing."

"It's just… you're  _you_. You've got status and talent and you're perfect in every way. You probably have a bunch of expectations and traditions to follow. And I'm just… me. Someone who doesn't really fit in with the magic community because I'm not originally from it and all."

Diana understands why Akko hesitates. The cliche problems of overcoming the gap between statuses. Diana is reminded of her brief conversation with Amelia Lefevre a few days ago.

But just as Akko says. She is Diana Cavendish. Contrary to common sense, such problems are of no importance to her. Just as she replied to Amelia before, Diana remains true to her convictions even now.

"Yes, you are Kagari Atsuko. The witch who challenged Luna Nova's traditional values of magic on her own. You, who came from a non-magical background with no talent for magic, and persevered despite the obstacles in your path. Although your ability for magic was handicapped, you eventually learned to fly a broom and perform the metamorphosis spell in succession. You discovered the Seven Words of Arcturus and released the seal on the Grand Triskelion, reviving the Yggdrasil and restoring magic to the world. A feat no other witch or person, including Chariot herself, was able to do."

Akko's blush deepens at Diana's praise. For once, she isn't sure what to say.

"And perhaps most importantly, you are a shining star amongst the sea of the galaxy. Just as you are important to me, your friends have also changed since your arrival. You are Kagari Atsuko. An irreplaceable friend… and perhaps more to me. Status, gender, history; none of that holds to your true significance. You are important to me regardless of these barriers."

Akko's mouth physically drops open. All sanity goes out her head. Leave it to Diana to give a perfect confession speech. Although that's something Diana would argue against, it's absolutely stunning to Akko.

(She's going to make me have to top  _that_?!)

Akko shakes her head profusely. If Diana can be so open about her feelings, then Akko has to reciprocate.

"Well that's nothing compared to you! You lost your magic too and you got it back even faster than I did! And you still became Luna Nova's best student! Everyone thinks you're perfect and I'm no exception. You can help everyone with whatever they need, even the teachers. You have a wonderful dream of becoming the next Cavendish head because your sense of duty and love are way too intense. And you're nice with humans and animals…" Akko looks down. "I just… how can anyone  _not_ like you?"

"I recall you and Amanda O'Neil spoke of me with a rather negative opinion earlier in the year."

"Well that was because you're perfect! I didn't know how to go against that!"

But when Akko looks up, she notices a small glint of amusement in Diana's eyes.

(Is she… teasing?!)

"I understand, Akko. Truth be told, I could not stand you at first as well. Your lack of respect towards the traditional ways, as well as complete unpredictability, were difficult for me to understand. Ever since my mother's passing, there was nothing that I could not control. Until you arrived. Every time I believe I understand you, you do something to prove me wrong. Truly, you are unbelievable." Diana shakes her head. "But I suppose that is what makes you so special. Having the majority as your enemy and yet defying all expectations… it truly drew me to you."

"You mentioned that back at the secret healing chamber under the Cavendish Manor and that night in the Magic Item Cafe." Akko scratches her cheek. "It… makes me really happy that you think that about me, Diana."

"And I apologize for treating you the way I did during the beginning of our relationship. I did not know how else to behave around you. It does not excuse my misconduct. And for that, I must formally apologize."

Akko shakes her head. "You weren't mean or anything. Hannah and Barbara already apologized too, so we're all good there! And you motivated me in your own way." Akko grins. "If you weren't so harsh, you wouldn't be a very good rival."

"As I said those many nights ago, I never viewed you as a rival, Akko." Diana pauses and chooses to word her next words carefully. "I do not believe our relationship needs to be so antagonistic. Perhaps simply… friends."

"Or more?" Akko suggests.

"Or more. If you would like."

"Do  _you_ want that? Because that's completely fine with me! But I don't want to force you or anything. I don't have anything to lose, but don't you have people breathing down your back about…" Akko drops her voice. "... marriage and all that?"

"Even if they do, who I choose to care for is none of their concern. I wish for you to be the one by my side, Akko. Nothing will change that."

Akko blinks owlishly at Diana, her face flushing a dark red without her consent. She can't describe the happiness that threatens to erupt from her heart because of Diana's conviction.

Diana shakes her head fondly. "And all it required to gather the necessary courage to confess was a bite to the shoulder and my body partially turning to steel."

Akko grimaces, the happiness pushed behind the memories of pain and fear. "I don't think I want to see either of that ever again."

"I will try to prevent that from happening. For your sake."

"And yourself too!" Akko insists. "Remember, you have to take care of yourself too!"

How can Diana say no to Akko's adorable pout? Especially when Akko leans forward so close that their noses are almost touching?

A sudden thought comes to mind. Akko blinks and leans back just enough for her to speak without her breath hitting Diana's face.

"Oh. I know I'm not usually the one who thinks ahead… But if you're my girlfriend and I'm your girlfriend, what happens when we go back to Luna Nova?"

* * *

Before Akko and Diana began their confessions, a different conversation is held a few paces outside their room.

"The seal should hold for at least the next decade," Rakshtha tells Ursula. "If there's any issues, let me know right away. Though by that point, I'm not sure if there's much I can do."

Ursula nods. "Thank you for all your help, Miss Rakshtha."

"As busy as I am, I won't let a teenage girl die a painful death as her body turns into swords. No one at that age deserves that kind of fate. That said, there is only so much I can do if the seal is tampered with. I meant what I said; if the seal is damaged in any way, there is no way for me to reapply the seal on the Curse of Blades. This is a one time thing." Rakshtha prepares to leave. "Now, I have to get going. I would say it's nice seeing you three again, but the circumstances don't really warrant that kind of response."

Arshad also says, "I need to return to my duties. Is there anything you require of me, Minister?"

Ursula and Croix both realize that the Minister of Magic herself, along with Renatus Bradley, are now behind them. The patch is back to covering the general's right eye.

(When did they…?)

"None that I can think of," Aileen says. "The issue with the Black Coffin has been settled. We can finally settle down for some time."

Arshad bows and takes his leave. Once he's gone, Ursula and Croix turn their attention to Aileen and Renatus.

"The Minister of Magic is the daughter of the General of the Army." Croix shakes her head. "Who would have guessed?"

"I'm curious to see how Stephen Bradley will turn out…" Ursula wonders.

Renatus chuckles. "Well, that boy has some time before he needs to choose a career path."

"He seems to be quite taken with the idea of becoming a soldier," Aileen says. "I do not object. The world of politics can be a greater battlefield than the actual physical one at times."

"So you would rather him risk his life in a world of gunfire and lethal weapons?" Croix asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Physical scars and mental scars…" Aileen takes a deep breath. "Both are difficult to bear. In the end, we can escape from neither. Debate and war prepare us for such tribulations in different ways, nevertheless gives us the experience in both."

"I apologize, Minister. I did not mean to offend."

Aileen shakes her head. "No, you are correct, Miss Meridies. In truth, I would like my son to grow up in a world free from war. Whether that be on the battlefield with weapons, or in the meeting room with words, I wish for both to disappear. Unfortunately, so long as we humans exist with our sins, true peace cannot be attained."

"We can only do what we can with what we are given," Ursula says with understanding.

"Precisely. And if I recall, you were trying your own way to spread happiness with your shows those many years ago, Miss Shiny Chariot."

Ursula and Croix balk at Aileen's words and all-knowing smile.

"You know…?"

"Of course. The Ministry takes its necessary precautions. We did not deem you a threat nor officially declare you a heresy, contrary to what many traditionalists would say. However, your ties to the Claiomh Solais was something to keep an eye on. As the item that is said to be the key to unsealing the Grand Triskelion and reviving the Yggdrasil, it was necessary to keep our information updated."

Ursula and Croix release a breath they didn't know they were holding. They aren't even sure why they are so on guard with Ursula's past endeavors.

(Then again… there's the whole business with the moon…) Croix remembers bitterly.

"I am rather curious. Were you the one to instruct Miss Kagari about the Claiomh Solais?" Aileen asks.

Ursula nods. "Ah, yes I was. I provided the necessary guidance for her to unlock the Seven Words of Arcturus, just as I had to do before."

"There is very scarce information on the Claiomh Solais and the Grand Triskelion, for obvious reasons. Would you mind describing the moment Miss Kagari released the seal on the Grand Triskelion? Not for the official benefit of the Ministry, but simply to sate my own curiosity."

It seems like a harmless enough request. So as they wait for Diana and Akko to finish speaking, Ursula tells the tale of the day she received full closure with her star pupil.

"I think it's best to start with my own involvement," Croix adds. "Although, I can't say I did much to help the situation at the time."

Ursula shakes her head. "No, no you did not."

Renatus chuckles. "Now this is an interesting story an old man like myself would like to hear as well."

"In return, I would like to know more about your right eye," Ursula says. "It isn't often that you get to see one of the rare Mystic Codes."

Renatus raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Alright, I can agree to that. Though I warn you. It won't be as entertaining as reviving the world's magic. After all, I myself am not too knowledgeable about this eye of mine."

Ursula shakes her head. "Any information is helpful. To see one in person is amazing enough."

Renatus smiles. "Then I'll let you two begin."

* * *

Ursula and Croix eye the blatantly obvious hand-holding between the two students when they reenter the infirmary.

"I see you both have sorted whatever you needed to talk about," Croix remarks.

"Yup!" Akko looks at Diana. "So does that mean I can tell Professor Ursula and Professor Croix, Diana?"

"I suppose there is no harm," Diana replies.

"Okay! So Diana and I agreed to be girlfriends."

If Ursula was drinking something, she would have spat it out in an epic spit take.

"That was fast!" When she realizes her inappropriate reaction, Ursula quickly adds. "I'm happy for you both. Really! It's just… surprising, that's all."

"No it wasn't," Croix says. "You were even the one who told me just now how these two were beating around the bush about their feelings for so long."

"I meant the speed of the progression, not its existence itself!"

Diana covers her face with one hand at Akko's lack of subtlety and the implication that Croix and Ursula were gossiping about her and Akko. "Akko, perhaps it is best to practice a bit more restraint… We do not want to startle anyone to such an extreme reaction."

"Oh, sorry."

Diana shakes her head fondly. "It is alright. The truth would have come sooner or later."

"I haven't seen you two in months and even  _I_ could see it," Croix says. "Actually, maybe that's why I noticed it. Your interactions are completely different from the last time I saw you two. Not to mention you're both terrible at hiding your feelings."

Akko tilts her head. "I wasn't trying to hide anything."

"My point exactly."

Ursula pops back up and straightens her somewhat foggy glasses. "But it's already official?! It's… official?"

"Is it really that weird, Professor?" Akko asks.

"No, no. It's just you were both so shy about it and now I come back and you've solidified a relationship. It's only been half an hour!"

"A lot can happen in that time, Chariot," Croix points out.

"And sometimes not in the best way," an unfamiliar female voice says from the doorway.

An unknown force tugs on Diana. She is not sure what it is pulling on exactly, nor what is exactly pulling her. It is a familiar sensation Diana knows she has experienced before, but cannot remember from where. It makes her want to gravitate in the black-haired woman's direction. And not in a good way.

The feeling grows stronger as the woman enters the infirmary and makes her way to Diana's bed. However, it is not too much of an irritation that Diana cannot learn to ignore it.

"Akko, Diana, this is the Minister of Magic," Ursula informs. "This is the original person we were supposed to report our progress to."

"It seems much has happened to throw off our original plans," the black-haired woman says. "I am Aileen Bradley, the Minister of Magic. I do not believe I have been properly introduced to either of you yet."

"I am Diana Cavendish," Diana says. "I apologize for my current state."

Aileen shakes her head. "You've been through quite a bit. I don't blame you." She turns to Akko. "And you?"

"I'm Kagari Atsuko. Nice to meet you! You must be really amazing to be the Minister of Magic."

Aileen chuckles. "It's nothing compared to restoring the Yggdrasil. To think you were able to at such a young age. When I was your age, I was still struggling with learning magic numerology."

"Really? See Professor, that class really is hard!"

Ursula smiles with a sweat drop. "Yes, yes. It sure is."

Something comes to Akko after she repeats Aileen's name in her head a few times. "'Bradley?' Why does that sound so familiar?"

"It is exactly as you are thinking, Miss Kagari," Renatus Bradley says from behind Aileen. "She is indeed my lovely daughter."

Akko stares at the old man with wide eyes. Then her mouth drops wide open.

"EHHHH?!" Akko points a finger at Aileen. "So  _you're_  the busy daughter that couldn't come to the meeting at the Cavendish Manor?!"

Aileen smiles patiently. "Indeed I am. Being the Minister of Magic requires one hundred and twenty percent of my time. I could not attend the meeting due to this unfortunate reason. And it seems I missed quite a bit. You said an ogre ran rampant at the Cavendish Manor?"

"Yes. It seems someone has been tampering with the seals around most of the Six Great Houses," Ursula says. "We encountered trouble at all of our destinations except for the Chavla Palace. Lady Amelia of the House of Lefevre was the first to suspect a hostile third party. We did not confirm this until we arrived at the Fei Temple a few days ago."

In the passing half second before Aileen's reply, Diana swears she hears a barely audible vibration originating from the bronze cylinder pendant worn as a necklace around Aileen's neck. But the sound is gone before Diana can ascertain the truth.

Aileen hums. "That is troubling. I do not suppose you have any suspects in mind? Or noticed any defining features for us to investigate?"

Ursula shakes her head. "I was only able to see the intruder once at the Fei Temple. Judging from the sound of their voice, I believe this person to be a tall male. But I couldn't see anything else as he hid in the shadows with a dark hood and cloak.

"I see. I will prepare for the necessary precautions with this in mind." Aileen turns to the two Luna Nova students. "In light of all of this, I would like to thank you both for your valiant efforts during the werewolf outbreak. You have done more than some of my own officials. For that, I and the Ministry of Magic am in your debt."

(It's not like we had much of a choice. They surrounded us before we could do anything.)

But Akko keeps that thought to herself. She and Diana take the praise as it is.

"What of the members of the Black Coffin now?" Diana asks.

"All of their members activated their lycanthropy curses. To our knowledge they have all been slain that day. None of their members are left. Even if a few survived, our jury would skip the trial and immediately sentence them to punishment by death after the casualties they caused three days ago." Aileen eyes the bandages underneath Diana's hospital gown. "I apologize for the trouble you have all gone through because of our incompetence. As I have said, we are in your debt."

"What is done is done. The damages cannot be overturned. There were certain decisions I chose to make myself that lead to these consequences, regardless of the werewolves' actions." Diana takes Akko's hand and looks at her when she continues. "If we cannot change the past, then we can only accept the outcome and move forward from here."

Akko nods. "And we'll all be together for that."

The strength of their conviction takes Aileen by surprise. Diana and Akko are only children. It is both pleasant and worrisome to see such resolve in girls so young.

"Which brings up another topic of interest. I am aware a certain Curse of Blades is infecting your… soul, was it? Rakshtha Chavla seems to have sealed its effects. However, she did not permanently remove it. In the case that her seal becomes damaged, what will you do? When that happens, you cannot simply 'move forward' from there."

"The problem is that there's no known cure," Ursula says dejectedly. "The most we can do is try to create a cure ourselves."

"I'm sure there's something we'll be able to find." Croix places a hand on Ursula's shoulder. "You guys didn't let an impossible situation stop you before. You'll find a way."

Diana sighs. "It is all we can do."

"Might I make a suggestion?" All eyes turn to Renatus. "I may not be knowledgeable about the world of magic, but I have found retracing my steps for any problem that I cannot solve to be of great help. You can learn much from the origins of the issue."

"Ah yes. Where  _did_ you receive the Curse of Blades?" Aileen asks.

"I believe I was cursed while I was in the Regulus Caverns. According to Fei Wong's diagnosis, the curse originated from my father after he tried to take the Elixir of Life," Diana replies.

"I am not going to question why a civilian was at an off-limits site, let alone the ludicrousy of taking the Elixir." Aileen shakes her head. "No one has come back alive or successful for a reason. In any case, how did you even enter the caverns? There is supposed to be an impenetrable barrier surrounding the entrance to keep all trespassers out."

"The barrier was weakened the last time I was there. It seems my father destroyed it to enter ten years ago. It has been slowly regenerating over this last decade." Diana places her hand on her chin. "Perhaps we can make it in time if we leave right away."

"Then that sounds like our next destination," Ursula declares.

Diana looks down at her sheets. She clenches the white fabric with the hand not holding Akko's.

"Thank you for accompanying me to such a dangerous place, Akko, Professor Ursula," comes the unexpected gratitude.

Although Diana would normally insist she can make the trek on her own - especially since she's already been to Mount Leonis and the Regulus Caverns before - it does not mean overcoming the challenges required no effort. Diana remembers everything clearly: the damp and narrow paths, the immense stress, nearly dying from a dragon and raining blades, and the pain of every injury and strain on her body.

Not to mention all of the unknown aftereffects of the Curse of Blades. Diana trusts Rakshtha's seal, but anything can go wrong. It is better to have someone by her side if such a case happens rather than have no one to turn to if she is alone.

Akko pouts. "What did I tell you? Of course we're going to be here for you. Professor Ursula worries about you too. And I'm your girl- girlfriend now. So you better believe you're stuck with me."

"Of course, I'll come as well," Croix turns to Aileen. "That is, if I am allowed to take a few days of absence."

Aileen shrugs. "I'm not sure how well the Department of Technology can run without you, but they can't rely on you forever. I'll allow a few days off."

Croix nods. "I may not be your teacher anymore, but I did agree to help Chariot find a cure for you, Diana. So I'll offer my services to the best of my ability."

"I thought you said we were 'terrible teachers,' Croix," Ursula teases.

"Old habits die hard, I guess," Croix shrugs.

Diana's lips pull into a relieved smile. Akko notices and gives her hand another squeeze.

 _See, we're all here for you._ Is what she conveys with no words.

The journey is not over. The trials and tribulations to come are numerous and difficult. Even if she is Diana Cavendish, she may not be able to succeed on her own. And so all Diana can do is relinquish her pride and accept the loving support from those who are so willing to offer it.

It certainly helps that they are all so kind to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After around 80 thousand words, we finally get something resembling an explicit confession. Only after a traumatic experience of course. I just love this cliche. Am I doing this relationship thing right? XD
> 
> I also changed the title of the series for _Heart of Iron_ and _Heart of Steel_ from “For Want of a Nail” to “Mending Hearts.” This was originally going to be the title of another story, but I decided to scrap it so I can use it here. All of the stories in this series have the word “Heart” in the title so I thought I should have a series title to reflect as such.
> 
> Seriously though, thank you guys for leaving such kind reviews and your kudos (on AO3). I love all of you for the support and kindness that you’ve shown for this story. Let’s get through the next half of _Heart of Steel_ with a brand new year!
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> Aileen Bradley’s appearance is based on Nase Izumi from Kyoukai no Kanata.


	17. Act II.xi. To the Beginning - Mount_Leonis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one of the Nine Olde Witches is (re)introduced. She's about as helpful as using a fork to drink soup.

"I still can't get used to you flying on an actual broom, Professor Croix," Akko comments.

While Akko and Diana fly on their own respective brooms up Mount Leonis, Ursula sits behind Croix on an uncomfortable, very wooden broomstick.

Croix rolls her eyes. "The Ministry declared the roombas a 'violation of all known protocol on the transportation of witches.' The first thing I'm putting when I submit my guidelines is to abolish that foolish rule. Everyone knows that sitting on a flat surface is infinitely more comfortable than straddling a thin piece of wood!"

"Well, you can't blame those who wish to abide by tradition," Ursula says. "The typical image of a witch is to see her flying on her broom."

"The stereotype of witches also involves trials and burning at the stake. I don't want to be associated with those stereotypes."

She has a point there.

"How are you feeling, Diana?" Ursula asks the silent witch.

Before leaving for Mount Leonis, Diana applied  _Abscondam_ on her entire body to cover the change in skin tone and the red markings that seal the Curse of Blades. The healers also reapplied her bandages and told her the necessary precautions she should take as her wound heals. Diana is glad she brought a spare uniform to replace the torn and bloody one that she had to discard. Although she could have mended the garments with magic, Ursula suggested she just request a new set after they return to Luna Nova.

"I'm not sure if you want the memories associated with those clothes," Croix had brought up.

Perhaps it is for the best.

Diana tests her shoulder by flexing her right arm. "My arm is slightly sore, but it is nothing too severe. I believe I will be alright as long as I avoid strenuous activity."

"And yet we're flying thousands of meters up a mountain and about to venture into one of the most dangerous caverns in the world." Croix shakes her head. "You said there was a  _dragon_ in there?"

"Along with a shower of continuous blades in the last section."

"Not to mention that possibly-restored unbreakable barrier and the riddle," Akko chimes in.

Croix groans.

"Brings back old memories, doesn't it? We had to go through so many challenges in the Arcturus Forest to reach the Claiomh Solais," Ursula reminisces.

"I would rather not have to go through something like that ever again," Croix deadpans.

Ursula looks down. "You're right. Our friendship grew further away after that incident."

"Well, there's that. I meant the things we encountered in the Arcturus Forest." A shiver runs up Croix's spine. "I still get nightmares about that cockatrice that kept chasing me in circles."

Ursula chuckles. "It took a strange liking to you."

"The feeling wasn't mutual."

They traverse above the thick forest harboring life of all sorts. Occasionally, Ursula has to remind Akko not to focus too much on what's below them lest she lose her concentration and lose too much altitude. It is best to avoid the dangerous wildlife in the forest.

Diana recalls the last time she flew up to the summit of Mount Leonis. Although the journey was only a month ago, much has happened since then. Diana cannot help but feel the newfound heavy burden dragging down her mind and soul.

Perhaps literally.

But the added experience isn't the only difference this time around. Diana is the first to notice that something is amiss when all four of them arrive at the summit.

"Diana, I thought you said there wasn't a barrier," Akko says.

Diana dismounts her broom and places her hand on the very-much-there shield in front of the entrance to the Regulus Caverns.

"It seems the time since I was last here was enough for it to fully reform." Diana clenches her fist against the invisible barrier. "Our journey was for naught."

Ursula shakes her head. "It's better to have tried than not at all. What if we  _were_ able to get inside the caverns and decided not to take the chance?"

"At least we're all alive," Croix adds. "We don't have to worry about any rabid dragons or unusual rain."

"How rude. My dragon is  _not_ rabid," retorts an unfamiliar voice.

Akko screams and jumps behind Diana. An ethereal figure suddenly appears where Akko was standing by the edge of the cavern. She glows many times larger than them, staring down with hooded eyes. Based on her voice and slim body shape, they assume this stranger to be female. Atop her head is a tall, curved top hat with an ankh adorning it. The rim of the hat hides the top half of this person's face. A long cloak held together by a single circular pin covers the slim dress she wears underneath.

Diana stares at the cloaked woman with a quizzical expression.

(This woman is…)

Diana blinks. She has no recollection of any interaction with the apparition in front of her. Yet, the memory of this woman staring down at her as she holds a small, glowing bottle inside the Regulus Caverns comes to mind.

But that is impossible. Diana never held what can only be the Elixir of Life the last time she was in the Regulus Caverns. Nonetheless, this specific memory remains salient in her mind.

Akko points at the glowing, cloaked woman. "Um, who's this?"

Croix turns to Ursula. "Chariot, could this woman be…?"

"Yes. She certainly fits the description." Ursula looks up at one of the most powerful witches of her time. "One of the Nine Olde Witches, Lady Alaya."

Akko blinks. Then opens her mouth and shouts, "EH?!  _She's_ one of the Nine Olde Witches?!"

The woman groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Your voice is not helping my growing migraine. I suppose it was a mistake to manifest myself so far from the tree."

"Legend says that the bodies of the Nine Olde Witches turned into massive trees that are still around to this day, housing the souls of powerful witches," Ursula says.

"That is certainly correct. Mine just so happens to be rooted inside those damp caverns. Unfortunately, it does not allow me much mobility." The woman removes her hand from her face and stares down at Diana. "However, I felt a familiar presence and wanted to greet her for myself. As I expected, you somehow managed to keep my curse at bay. I did not expect any witch to have the capability to counter its infection speed. Though perhaps I should give this modern day some credit. It  _has_ been a few thousand years, after all."

Akko clenches her fists. " _You_ made the curse that almost killed Diana?!"

"As the last defense mechanism against  _thieves_ who believe they can take my Elixir, it is not supposed to  _almost_ kill her. Well, the only reason it did not immediately destroy her body back then was because I allowed it so."

That catches everyone's attention.

"What do you mean you 'allowed' it?" Croix questions.

Alaya scoffs. "Just as it sounds. As the creator of the curse, I have the ability to modify its effects within certain limitations. To put it in such a way that you can understand, if I confine the 'virus' within the infectant even while it is in the host, it can't cause damage unless the parasite interacts with the victim."

"In other words, the Curse of Blades could not affect me so long as Arthur Reinhardt's soul did not fully merge with mine," Diana deduces.

"Good, you're smart. At least Beatrix can be happy about that."

"But how did Diana's father's soul remain in this world after his death?" Ursula wonders. "Souls do not have the ability to transfer itself to another container."

"Isn't it obvious? That's because  _I_  put Arthur's Reinhardt's soul in the Brisingr before his soul could fade away."

The four witches stares at the dead apparition in shock.

Alaya rolls her eyes, though none of them can see it with the rim of her hat covering the top half of her face. "If you're going to ask why, there's only one answer. I pitied him. In the end, the man threw away his life and sanity for something he should not have touched. He could have lasted a while longer even with the Curse destroying his body if he had simply dropped the Elixir. But the fool remained abstinent about returning with a cure for his wife's illness."

Anger bubbles deep within Akko's chest. She might have no experience with Diana's father, but hearing this complete stranger talk about him so callously sets her off. For Akko, she can never tolerate anyone who spits on the resolve and determination of someone who faces death and impossible situations head on. Not when she had to defy others' expectations of her own inability to become a splendid witch.

Ursula catches Akko's growing rage from the side. She can understand the young girl's anger as someone who had to defend Akko's potential many times to her fellow staff members. The level of Akko's reaction still surprises Ursula though; she doesn't expect Akko to show such empathy toward someone she has never even met.

Akko takes a step forward and opens her mouth to retort. Before she can, Diana holds her arm in front of Akko.

Diana hides her thoughts with a blank expression after every degrading remark about her father. She simply asks, "Why go through such lengths to preserve Arthur Reinhardt's soul? I am sure you have encountered many like him who wished to use the Elixir of Life to save a loved one. Yet, you preserved his soul and went through the trouble to spare my life as well."

Alaya shrugs. "It was an opportune chance for me to see what happens if I experiment with the Curse of Blades. You and Arthur Reinhardt just so happened to be the perfect guinea pigs. Your chances of survival were only around fifteen percent anyway. I took a gamble and it paid off. That's all there is to it."

"Is there any cure to the Curse of Blades?"

"If you're asking whether I have one in mind, then no. I designed the curse to destroy all those who dare to take my potion in the most painful way imaginable. Why would I consider a panacea to a punishment? Although, I assume the Elixir would work. But that starts to spiral into a paradox."

Akko pushes past Diana and stares up at the glowing woman. "Then make one! You're the only one who can create a cure for your own curse!"

Alaya scowls. "As I said, there is no reason for me to create something to overturn a punishment. I may pity Beatrix's descendant, but I have no obligation to answer a research question I have no interest in."

"But Diana didn't even do anything wrong! She wasn't even going after your stupid potion!"

Diana takes Akko's hand before the Japanese witch can spew anything else and cause the spirit to actually retaliate. She laces their fingers together for added support.

"Akko, that is enough."

Diana's voice remains calm. It washes over Akko's growing ire and tames the beast that wants nothing more than to shoot a Shiny Arc at the callous woman's face if Akko still had the Shiny Rod. With someone holding her back, Akko settles on sending the deadliest glare she can pull her expression to form.

Alaya pinches her nose again as her migraine doubles in intensity. "Do you Cavendish fancy surrounding yourself with such  _raucous_ imbeciles? At least Woodward was useful.  _You_ and that hypocritical man only serve as nuisances."

As much as Ursula and Croix empathize with Akko's anger, they have to take the voice of reason.

"Then there is no cure for the Curse of Blades?" Ursula asks.

Alaya regains her composure. "None. However, as you already sealed the effects away successfully, I would not be surprised if you manage to develop a cure on your own. The curse was designed to punish thieves in the most painful and creative way I could think of. Do you know how hard it is to develop a curse that even Beatrix can't understand? I only made it impossible to cure within a short span of time. Nonetheless, if you have it sealed long enough - say perhaps a decade or more - there is a possibility you can create a cure of your own."

"In the end, we're back to square one," Croix mutters.

"But we've come to a definite conclusion," Ursula supplies. "At least we know what we have to focus on from here."

Croix nods. "I'll take some time to research on curses affecting souls. I don't think there's an elaborate research on this subcategory, but I'll try my best." She turns to Diana. "I'll stay in contact so we can trade information. The Cavendish family's wealth of knowledge on healing should come in handy."

Ursula sighs. "Having two of Luna Nova's prodigies working together gives me some relief."

"Well, I have nothing else to say. Good luck creating a cure to my curse. If you do succeed, let me know. Gathering data is crucial for my research."

Before Alaya can fade away, Diana steps forward with one last thing to say.

"Lady Alaya."

Although Diana keeps her expression blank, Alaya raises an eyebrow at the resolute feelings she is sensing from the Cavendish heiress.

"My father may had been a fool. No, he was most definitely absurd to embark on an impossible journey to find a mystical elixir forbidden by legend to take. In the end, he lost his life and left behind shattered memories for those of us remaining to salvage."

Diana tightens her hold on Akko. Akko looks from Diana's face and down at their intertwined hands in response.

"However, I do not resent either him or you. All decisions have consequences. Even if I am crippled by physical injury or despair, the only path available is to move forward. My father made his decision ten years ago with its own consequences I must learn to adapt to. You chose to store his soul in the Brisingr for me to one day retrieve. Because of your choice, I am able to reach closure in regards to Arthur Reinhardt's fate. For that, I am grateful."

Akko, Ursula, and Croix stare at Diana in shock. There's only so much forgiveness a single person should have. After everything Alaya has done, she does  _not_ deserve that much. Yet Diana is saying she is not only accepting of her fate, but also grateful for the outcome.

On the other hand, Alaya laughs. No,  _chortle_ is probably the better word. For whatever reason, she finds Diana's declaration to be utterly  _hilarious_.

"You… I take what I said back. You are more insane than any Cavendish I have encountered, including Beatrix. You take your house motto to the extreme." The woman sneers. "Are you touched in the head? You're  _grateful_? I have damned the rest of your life and you tell me you're  _grateful_? You will live in constant fear of dying a death by a thousand blades forming  _inside your body_. Do you not fear death? Or are you secretly a masochist?"

Diana closes her eyes. "I am perfectly sane. If you believe I am anything but, that is your judgment to make. However, that is all I wished to say."

Alaya begins to fade. The final grin spread across her face is anything but kind.

"It is a shame that I am bound to that tree in these caverns. It would truly be an experience to see how you live your last moments. Will you come to regret your words when you are nothing but blades? That is something I wish to see… To see you drown in despair and steel…"

The last of her spirit fades with the wind. Diana does not flinch as the lingering energy brushes past her face, as if reminding Diana of the permanent curse lying dormant in Diana's soul of her own creation.

Even after Alaya's form dissipates, neither Akko nor Diana remove their hands from each other.

"Diana…"

Akko looks for any traces of fear or apprehension in Diana's face. Even if she finds none, she knows Diana is not as impassive as she appears to be.

"As noble as your speech was, I have to agree with her," Croix says. "I can't comprehend how living with the Curse of Blades can be anything  _but_ a living hell. You're taking this a lot better than anyone else would."

Diana keeps her eyes closed. "As I said, I am perfectly sane."

Akko knows that this entire situation is affecting Diana more than she lets on. Diana herself isn't denying any existence of fear. If that isn't enough, the fact that Akko can feel a slight tremble in their interlocked grip tells her more than she needs to know.

Among the swirling mass of concern for her girlfriend, Akko realizes that Diana's hand is still holding hers even throughout the minute tremble. Diana is  _allowing_ Akko to feel the physical effects these stressful few days has on her. Unlike before at the Fei Temple, Diana is opening up to Akko in her own way. It isn't directly with words, but it's enough for Akko.

Croix shakes her head. "In any case, we're done here. I assume you three have to go back to Luna Nova now?"

"Ah, you're right. It's been almost two weeks since we left. That's longer than we initially planned," Ursula says.

The thought of returning to boring classes immediately sobers Akko up. For a second, she forgets about curses and troubling emotions and remembers all of the schoolwork she has to catch up on.

But, at least she won't be alone.

Akko looks down at their intertwined hands and sends a beaming smile Diana's way to cheer her up. As usual, Diana cannot resist Akko's charm. The Japanese witch certainly does have her own special way to bring happiness.

"Let's go back to Luna Nova!" Akko shouts and raises her and Diana's hands up in the air.

Ursula gapes. "Wha- Akko? This is the first time I've seen you so enthusiastic about school in a long time!"

Croix laughs. "Isn't that a good thing, Chariot? The more motivated your student, the easier it'll be for you to teach her what she needs to know."

Ursula groans. "I'm not looking forward to all the paperwork sitting on my desk."

Diana's reciprocating smile lacks any trace of the stress and worries weighing on her shoulders. Diana allows herself to take in Akko's enthusiasm with an equal innocence of her own.

At that moment, Diana does not look like the prospective Cavendish heiress or the respected and best student of Luna Nova. She is simply a child with burdens too heavy for her small existence to bear.

Burdens she must carry, or be crushed by them. A cruel application of the idiom 'To sink or swim.'

But for now, nothing remains. Her hands hold nothing except a certain Atsuko Kagari.

And that is all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time. I guess I ran out of dialogue and info to dump. I _could_ have not put the barrier back up and have Diana redo all of the challenges. But I... did not want to. At all.
> 
> Alright. Ya'll want someone to blame Diana's misfortune on? This lady is probably first on the list. Then Ulfric, then Arthur.
> 
> If Woodward is supposed to parallel Chariot and Akko, while Beatrix parallels Diana, then I'd like to think Alaya is the most similar to Sucy. She's got a bit of a sadistic experimental personality to her. In a way, she likes to do things that may cause great harm to others just to see the effects. Preserving Arthur's soul is what started all of this in the first place, after all.
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> Alaya's appearance is based on Caster from _Fate/stay-night_. She also first appeared in _Heart of Iron_ unnamed. She's the one who converses with Arthur as he's turning into swords.


	18. Act III.i. Return to Normalcy (kind of) - Sunny_Days_2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akko, Diana, and Ursula return to Luna Nova, where some things haven't changed while others have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we begin Act III! Aka the act where I'm really mean to Diana. Even more than what she's already gone through. Heh.

Her own dormitory ceiling is a foreign sight after spending almost two weeks away from Luna Nova. In a way it's comforting; Diana can try to convince herself that the events of the past two weeks never transpired. To go back to a time before realizations about curses and souls.

But turning back time also entails erasing her shared feelings with a certain Atsuko Kagari. That is something Diana refuses to give up. After skirting around confused feelings for so long, Diana is happy their relationship is able to progress to its current point. It is the greatest light amongst the darkness that has crept into her life during these past few weeks.

It makes every agonizing moment worth it.

Diana pulls her blanket off and sits up in bed to begin to get ready for the day. Classes at Luna Nova wait for no one, not even Diana Cavendish. ~~Although some of the professors may prove otherwise.~~

As usual, Diana is awake before either Hannah or Barbara. It gives her ample time to prepare for the day and get a few minutes of early review before her classes. Today, allows her to dawdle and adjust back to her life at Luna Nova without rushing.

Diana pulls out her wand and removes the concealment spell on her body. The process has become habit after a month of performing the same action. It also reminds her that Rakshtha's seal is in place, reassuring her that there is no immediate threat to her life.

With her worries placated, Diana reapplies  _Abscondam_ and rises from her bed, standing to her full height. Something immediately feels off to her, though she cannot pinpoint what it is. It becomes apparent when she takes a few steps and has to place her hand on the bookshelf to steady her body. She does not know why, but her center of gravity seems out of alignment.

(Is it due to the change in environment? Or is it that my body is still familiarizing itself with the changes to my soul? Then why did this not occur sooner…?)

The lack of answers to every new development is a trending spiral of frustration that Diana no longer wishes to be entangled in.

Diana spends a few minutes reorienting herself by proceeding through her morning routine at a leisurely pace. The familiar pattern helps ease her back into a simpler life of studies and witchcraft. By the time she is ready to get dressed, she has resituated herself well enough that all lingering concerns vanish.

That is, until she checks her appearance in her mirror.

Diana frowns and tugs on the edge of her skirt that barely reaches her mid-thighs.

(Perhaps it shrunk in the wash?)

Diana switches out the short skirt with a different pair. To her annoyance, it too seems shorter than it should be. One pair shrinking in the wash is understandable. But  _all_ pairs is too much of a coincidence.

Diana decides to ignore the mundane issue and settles on the one she is currently wearing. When she goes to tuck in her white collared shirt, she realizes she can barely get the edge into her skirt.

Not only have her skirts shrunk, but also her shirts? The coincidence is too conspicuous. Yet, Diana cannot think of any reason to explain this.

(Have my clothes always been this short?)

* * *

Akko falls back into her own routine as well. In contrast to Diana's productive morning, Akko wakes up with ten minutes to spare before class.

"Ahhh why does this always happen to me?!" Akko cries as she speeds around the room to look for a clean uniform to wear.

"We did try to wake you up. But you were sleeping like a log," Lotte says.

"You'd think she'd leech some of Diana or even Professor Ursula's better habits after spending almost two weeks with them," Sucy comments.

Lotte chuckles. "It can't be helped. Akko's too resilient for that. She's probably just exhausted from their long trip."

"So you're saying we need a miracle to get Akko to wake up to her alarm?"

"Maybe not that extreme. How about a certain person?"

Sucy rolls her eyes. "You and Barbara can ship them as much as you want. Even drag Hannah with you if you want. I'm not interested in Akko's mushy feelings. Unless…"

"No Sucy. You can't harvest Akko's emotions for a potion," Lotte admonishes.

Sucy clicks her tongue. "Fine."

Akko manages to find a clean uniform and puts it on in just one minute. After gathering all of her things, the red team realize Akko actually hustled so quickly that they have more time to spare before class than they initially thought. So they take this chance to walk leisurely to their first class for once. Along the way, Akko recounts the interesting adventures over the course of the past two weeks.

"Wow! Ogres, griffins, monsters, dubious individuals, and even mythological creatures! That sounds amazing!" Lotte gushes.

"Right?!" Akko nods feverishly back.

"Sounds like Akko to attract so much attention," Sucy says.

"Hey! I'm not-" A sudden rush of heat pours into her right side, reminding her of the incident with Innocentius. "Okay, I attract a little bad luck. But it's okay! Diana and Professor Ursula made sure everything was okay."

"How was it like? Spending so much time with just Professor Ursula and Diana?" Lotte asks.

"Well, I already spend a lot of time with Professor Ursula because of my remedial classes. So that wasn't any different. Diana though…"

Memories of the past two weeks come rushing back. Throwing herself between the griffin and Diana, the Curse of Blades, Fei Wong's diagnosis, their argument after, watching Diana throw herself into the jaws of the werewolf, holding Diana as she bled to death in her arms, kneeling beside Diana as her body turned into steel, and the agonizing hours of Rakshtha's sealing procedure as she listened to Diana cry in pain. All of this twists her chest unpleasantly.

But there are also the tender moments. Riding on Bruno with Diana behind her, Diana sharing her family with her, Diana finding her the morning after at the Reinhardt Estate, waking up to see Diana sleeping in an uncomfortable chair next to her bed after she was injured by Innocentius, the short moment of rest at the Ministry of Magic where they leaned against each other in a short moment of peace.

And of course, their respective confessions. Akko hadn't been sure of her feelings for the British witch. But after everything that happened and hearing Diana's own feelings, she somehow blurted it out with no way to take back her words. Everything spiraled from there. The end result is better than anything she would have expected. So Akko doesn't regret anything.

Lotte's voice pulls Akko from her reverie. "Akko?"

Both Lotte and Sucy notice a change in Akko's demeanor. Before, she talked about her adventures with explicit excitement. But as soon as she gets to Diana, her bubbly exterior mellows and she almost seems…

(Lovestruck?!)

"Akko, just one question," Sucy says. "What is Diana to you?"

Akko blinks at Sucy's strange question. "What's Diana to me? I guess she's my most important person. She said I was her most important person, so I guess she'd be mine too. Oh, I don't know how that'd compare to my mom and dad. And you guys too!"

The other two members of the red team ignore the last part.

"What happened to being rivals?" Sucy remarks.

"I think we still are. It's just nice to know that Diana likes me too."

"WAIT!" Lotte shoves past Sucy and gets so close to Akko that their noses are almost touching. "Does that mean you two are…?!"

Akko stares at Lotte with wide, perplexed eyes. She realizes what Lotte is suggesting. But instead of indignantly denying it or even getting flustered, she replies in the most normal tone for Atsuko Kagari.

"Yeah, we're girlfriends. Felt pretty good to get that load off my chest, actually."

* * *

By the time Hannah and Barbara wake up, Diana is already finished preparing for the day. She goes over the day's coursework as her teammates freshen themselves up and change. The three head to their first class of the day together once they're all ready to go. Along the way, Hannah and Barbara ask Diana about her trip with Akko and Professor Ursula.

Diana responds with short and simple answers, electing to omit details about the Curse of Blades and meeting her father in her inner world. Bringing that up will only lead to confusion and result in a longer explanation than Diana would like at the moment. Since there is no immediate threat to her life at the moment, it seems like a trivial detail compared to everything else.

"Diana, there's something we want to ask you," Hannah says.

"How do you feel about Akko?" Barbara asks.

Diana thinks about the question for a bit. "I suppose she is an enthusiastic, if not unorthodox witch."

Barbara shakes her head. "No! Not like that! Like, do you have any  _feelings_ for her?"

This version of the question catches Diana off guard. "Is there any particular reason why you wish to know?"

"It's just… you've been spending a lot of time with her," Hannah says. "Not that it's bad. She's a really nice person. Even after we were so mean to her and her friends, they all forgave us like nothing. But you used to never even regard Akko."

"And now you get that funny look whenever Akko is even  _mentioned_ ," Barbara continues. "Like that face! Right now!"

Diana frowns. She really doesn't know what they're talking about.

"I do not know what you have in mind-"

Hannah and Barbara lean forward into Diana's space. "We know Akko means a lot to you! That much is clear. But  _what is she to you_?"

Diana blinks. She starts to realize where this is going.

(Ah, so that is what they want to hear.)

"If you wish to know, then I will tell you." Diana takes a deep breath. "She is my most important person. I have come to many realizations these past two weeks; that is simply one of them. After a long discussion, we have both agreed to progress our relationship."

"More than just friends?" Barbara asks.

"More than friendship," Diana affirms.

"Like… girlfriends?" Hannah says.

"Yes, precisely that."

Hannah and Barbara turn to each other.

"G-  _Girlfriends_?!"

Before Diana can take a step forward, the two girls' eyes roll to the back of their heads. Momentum pulls them backward down to the floor with dual, heavy thuds.

Diana and a few passing students stare at the two unconscious girls.

Diana sighs heavily. This is going to cut it close to class.

* * *

Meanwhile with the red team, a loud cry of pure happiness echoes through the halls. It draws even more attention than Hannah and Barbara falling flat on their backs. It is a surprise to see the normally quiet Lotte Yanson react to such extremes.

Sucy has never heard Lotte scream that loud except for things related to  _Night Fall_. She doesn't think she wants to hear it again. Not if she wants to preserve her eardrums.

* * *

Thankfully, Diana manages to wake Hannah and Barbara from their stupor before class starts. Diana doesn't fancy explaining to their professors and classmates why Hannah and Barbara are passed out cold with such shell-shocked expressions.

Classes go by without any problems. Diana doesn't find herself losing focus and staring off into space as often as she did at the Ministry of Magic. It is good for her; it is a problem if her condition impedes her studies.

There are two changes to her normal classroom habits. Since she sits a few rows above Akko's, Diana finds herself staring down at the brunette witch more than she would normally. Akko might take a few glances at Diana, but hers are fewer considering the position she's in. Every time, Diana raises an eyebrow at Akko as if reprimanding her for not paying attention. Akko's reciprocal mischievous smile accuses Diana of the same deviance.

The other change does not involve Akko at all.

Sometimes, Diana's right hand will spasm out of nowhere. The first time it happens as she's actively taking notes. A minute shake of her wrist throws her penmanship off, sending a scribbled line across her parchment. The sudden mistake catches Hannah and Barbara's attention. But Diana doesn't pay attention to them, instead gripping her wrist with her left hand while trying to control her breathing.

_A world of melting snow and rolling green hills. The sky covered partially in white clouds. A slight cool breeze blowing across her feverish skin._

_Her right hand, swords. No matter how hard she grasps her arm, her flesh continues to convert to steel._

_Pain. Pain. Pain._

Barbara places her hand on Diana's trembling one. Her gentle touch and voice pull Diana from her reverie. "Diana, are you okay?"

Diana's breath catches in her throat. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of her face. Otherwise, she controls herself to answer Barbara with a steady voice.

"I am fine," Diana replies. Her hand stops shaking.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"There is nothing to worry about. Now hush, Professor Badcock is speaking."

The sudden spasms come back more than once for the rest of the day. After experiencing it once, Diana stops herself before she makes such a scene again. However, it is harder to control the flashes of steel protruding from her arm and dissociating from the phantom pain. She is at least able to concentrate throughout her classes and not allow it to interfere with her studies.

Diana doesn't notice that Hannah and Barbara keep a close eye on her with increasing worry.

Otherwise, the day goes by quickly. By the time lunch rolls around, Diana has learned that clenching her fist until her nails dig into her  _still flesh_ skin helps keep her grounded to reality.

Since classes are done for now, Hannah and Barbara waste no time throwing questions at Diana about her well-being. Diana effectively evades all of them with simple responses that leave Hannah and Barbara unsatisfied. Diana thinks the two of them are worrying too much. This is not something anyone else can remedy except herself.

Akko calls out to Diana as the blue team heads to the dining hall for lunch. Sucy and Lotte follow behind at a slower pace.

"How're you doing today? Your shoulder and everything not giving you trouble?" Akko asks with a radiant smile.

Diana's posture visibly relaxes. "I am well. Everything appears to be stable. And yourself?"

Akko groans. "I forgot how boring classes can be. I almost miss that ogre. Running away from that seems easier than deciphering what Professor Lukić wants in her hives potion."

As Akko and Diana converse, Hannah and Barbara move over to Sucy and Lotte.

"So… did she tell you?" Hannah asks.

"If you mean they're dating, yeah. That was surprising." Sucy picks her ears. "My eardrums are still ringing from Lotte's reaction."

"But isn't this nice?" Lotte smiles in the direction of the two happy witches. "Akko's her usual upbeat self. But you can definitely see a difference whenever she talks to Diana. And it's even more noticeable now."

Barbara nods. "Yeah. You guys won't believe how many times we caught Diana staring at Akko. She's never done that before!"

"Was it more than the times Akko turned around in her seat?" Lotte asks.

"Yes! Much more!"

The two girls giggle.

"Well, that beats her minor flashes of panic," Hannah mutters.

Sucy raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

From behind them, Amanda notices the red and blue teams together and decides to join with Constanze and Jasminka.

"Yo, Akko!" Amanda calls out. "How'd your trip go?"

Akko waves at her. At the same time, Hannah, Barbara, Sucy, and Lotte look at each other.

(Right, they don't know.)

Amanda stops in front of Akko and Diana while Constanze and Jasminka stay with the rest of the blue and red teams. When Amanda looks at Diana, she runs her eyes up and down with a frown.

Amanda asks a strange question. "Did you get a growth spurt, Diana?"

Diana raises an eyebrow. "I do not believe so. Is there something wrong?"

Amanda places a hand on her chin. "It can't be my imagination. Hey Akko, doesn't Diana look taller to you?"

"Eh? Diana's always been taller than me, so I haven't really noticed," Akko says.

Amanda walks up to Diana until they're only a few centimeters apart. She runs her hand over the top of her head to the front of Diana's face. The edge of her hand doesn't go to Diana's forehead like she expects, but almost to the bridge of her nose.

"You really did get taller! What'd you eat while you were gone?!"

Diana crosses her arms, stoic expression falling in place. "That is none of your concer-"

"Wait, no way!" Akko shouts. She steps up to Diana in Amanda's place. The close proximity causes Diana's cheeks to flush pink, which Akko doesn't comment on because she's focused on something far more important. "You did get taller! But you ate the same thing as me and Professor Ursula!"

"Akko, I think she might be  _taller_ than Professor Ursula now."

"No way!"

Diana sighs. "I do not see the point of this revelation."

(Though that does explain the abnormalities this morning.)

"Of course it's important!" Amanda shouts with an accusatory finger. "We were only off by one centimeter before! Gahh! Now it's a whole quarter of a head?!"

"I am not going to question how you know my exact measurements."

"I didn't know you cared so much about this, Amanda," Akko says.

Amanda clicks her tongue. "It's kind of hard to find any other faults for Miss Perfect."

"That's a weird thing to pick though."

"You're rivals with Diana-"

Diana feels a migraine coming.  _This_ part of her life at Luna Nova she did not miss at all. Amanda O'Neil never fails to push the limits of her patience. Adding Akko into the mix is never a good sign.

"-shouldn't  _you_ be competitive about this?" Amanda wiggles her eyebrows. "Unless there's a reason why you like the height difference. Come on Akko, spill. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Amanda somehow ropes Diana into that new topic as they continue walking to the dining hall. Behind them, the rest of their teammates shake their heads in consternation.

"I can't tell if Amanda is an idiot or a genius to figure it out on her own," Hannah says.

"Those two are like frosting on a donut," Jasminka remarks. "Very compatible."

The red and blue teams stare at the usually quiet witch in shock.

"Did you two know too?!"

Constanze holds up a sign that says, "Are you people blind?"

That is a  _very_ good question. It makes them wonder who else in this school knows.

Well, that's an embarrassing situation Akko and Diana will have to get through on their own when the time comes.

* * *

That night, Diana decides to write a long overdue letter to Fei Wong about certain… recent developments.

After putting up with Amanda and Akko's shenanigans through lunch and later dinner, Diana returns to her room and measures herself to confirm Amanda's claims. She finds that the American witch is right. Not only is she taller, but her new measurement at 173 centimeters is a good five centimeters more than her previous recorded height. Considering she's only seventeen, the possibility of a last minute growth spurt is not unrealistic. However, five centimeters within such a short amount of time seems too extreme for such a conventional reasoning.

Diana has her own hypothesis about this sudden growth spurt. She suspects it is a side effect on her body - the 'container' - after her soul merged with Arthur's. This is the best explanation she can come up with considering she has no concrete evidence except for the obvious changes to her body.

If Arthur's soul is the reason for these changes, she hopes nothing unpleasant also gets transferred over. Her father's significantly taller height is one thing to inherit. Certain other traits are not as favorable.

For one thing, Diana does not particularly fancy facial hair.

She makes sure to include this reasoning in the letter to Fei Wong. She also adds her brief disconnections from reality to him as well. She hasn't experienced that or entered her inner world since merging with Arthur's soul. But confiding to the soul thaumaturgy specialist will not hurt anyone.

Once Diana finishes writing the letter and seals it, she moves on to her Luna Nova textbooks and lays them out in the order which she'll be studying. There are a few subjects she wants to review since missing two weeks worth of classes.

Before she starts, she takes a short look at her right palm. The action is reminiscent of the days she surveyed the initial small tan mark only covering part of her palm. However, this is different. This current affliction is one Diana knows the origins of: herself.

She's healed the crescent indents in her skin from clenching her fist throughout the day, although sometimes Diana thinks she sees a short glimpse of them before they're gone with a blink. She knows there shouldn't be any trace of the wound left; she has utmost confidence in her spellcasting. But it seems her eyes - perhaps more accurately, her brain - continue to play tricks on her regardless of common sense.

Diana finds clenching her right fist as the most effective way to keep herself from falling into memories of steel and pain. If she can feel something pierce her skin and make it bleed, it instantly convinces her that her body is still made of flesh and not steel. After all, steel does not react in the same way as flesh when pressure is placed upon it.

But it only works to a certain extent. By the third period, Diana has to dig her nails into her palm and break skin so the small injury can pull her from her reverie. It is even more effective than simply applying pressure; it reminds her that steel cannot bleed.

She manages to hide her bloody hand from anyone's curious eyes for the whole day and found opportune moments to cast a quick healing spell to mend the wound. After recent events, Diana adds learning and perfecting first aid spells to her list of priorities. It certainly comes in handy when she needs it.

It is a small infliction upon herself. However, it will eventually become more trouble than it's worth to continuously hide it. Allowing others to discover this will deepen the spiral to disaster. She'll need to find an alternate method to ground herself sooner rather than later.

Diana exhales deeply and runs her right hand over her tired eyes.

It seems she can't escape her problems even after returning to Luna Nova.

* * *

Similar to Akko and Diana, it does not take long for Ursula to return to her normal schedule. Seeing the stack of paperwork and coursework that require her attention is a bit daunting but nothing she can't handle.

But first, she allows herself a brief moment to speak with an old friend before beginning her duties as a professor at Luna Nova.

The crystal ball on her desk beeps, signaling that the connection has been established. A blurry image of a woman with lilac-colored hair slowly becomes clear. Ursula gives the other woman a reciprocating smile to the one on the surface of the ball.

"It hasn't even been a week. And you never contacted me at all before. Did you miss me that much?" Croix jokes.

"You know I would have tried if I knew you could answer," Ursula retorts. "It isn't as if you tried to contact  _me_."

"I was busy. Didn't you see how much work the Minister gives me? I'm still technically under probation."

Ursula pulls back as memories of Croix's decision to reach the Grand Triskelion herself and its consequences come back to her. Even if Akko and the others resolved the whole mess, that doesn't erase the fact that Croix endangered most of the world - as well as hurt her acquaintances - for her own selfish desires.

"Right…"

Croix shrugs. "The punishment is light enough. In all honesty, I should be locked behind a cell with seals enforced by Arshad  _and_ his sister for at least five years. At least, that's what one of the judges proposed during my hearing. Someone else said I should burn at the stake for developing such a 'ridiculous approach to magic' but that idea was shot down surprisingly fast."

"Well I'm glad  _someone_ was kind to you."

"The Minister, actually. She presided over my hearing and made the final decision. Many of the witches and wizards at my hearing were against such a light sentence. But the Minister delivered her point and left no room for argument." Croix winces. "That woman is terrifying without deliberately trying."

Ursula begins to relax as they continue their easy conversation. "Do you work with the Minister often?"

"Only as much as the other department heads. Which I guess is pretty often." Croix frowns. "Our meetings have been redirected to her secretary lately though. Something about the Minister having more places to be." Croix shakes her head. "I might be overthinking things. In any case, have you returned to your job as a teacher,  _Professor du Nord_?"

Ursula sighs. "Is it really that strange for me to be a teacher? And the students still address me as Ursula Callistis. I haven't mentioned my past to anyone except Akko and Diana."

Croix blinks. "Then what about the conspicuous hair?" She points to the top of her head to prove a point.

"Everyone believed I decided to dye it out of the blue. Some of the professors might have their doubts. But for the most part, none of the students have asked me about it. They even said I look prettier!"

"'Out of the blue?'" Croix laughs. "Now that's certainly true. Both figuratively and literally. And I have to agree with your students. I do prefer your original hair too."

Ursula glares. "You used to say it looks like a firetruck."

"I said you had  _firetruck red_ hair, not that it looks like a firetruck."

"That's basically the same thing."

Croix pinches the bridge of her nose. "No, no it isn't. That's how you describe hair with that shade of color. You do realize your hair color isn't the typical redhead, right?"

"Of all words, you use  _firetruck_?"

"Alright  _Professor_ , what word do you suggest?"

"I teach Magic Astronomy, not English."

"Then I'm going to keep using the same description to describe your hair color."

Ursula sighs and shake her head fondly. "It's good talking to you again, Croix. I haven't felt this at peace in a long time. I just wish we could have come to better terms sooner."

Any trace of humor disappears from Croix as she recognizes the heaviness behind Ursula's words. "Does talking to Akko not help?"

"It does, but in a different way. It's true Akko brightens the lives of her friends. But  _I'm_ the one who hurt Akko. Even if she forgives me, it's hard for me to forgive myself."

Although Ursula does not explicitly state it, Croix can guess what Ursula is trying to say. "So you feel better talking to someone who's in the same boat. Who made those mistakes too."

Ursula's hands curl in her lap. "You have no idea how proud I was when Akko first lifted off the ground on her broom. It really is possible for people who had their magic stolen by the Dream Fuel Spirit to regain their abilities."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Seeing Akko be able to fly… seeing her progress in her studies and her grades improving… they're all great. But sometimes I wonder if seeing all of this progress will make me forget how she was before. That she used to struggle with her inability to perform magic like the others. And that all of that was because of me."

Croix hums. "You don't want to forget everything you've done so easily. You know, normal people would just let that go. I don't know why you want to stay so fixated on what happened in the past, but none of that matters if you ask me. Even if I wasn't Akko's professor for long, I've noticed a few things about her. For instance, she probably would have taken a longer time to perform magic at a proficient level compared to her peers even if you didn't unintentionally take away her magic. Since she comes from a non-magical background, she doesn't have the magic accumulated within her body that witches pass down in their families. That already puts her at a disadvantage. She might have improved at a faster speed, but not by much."

"That doesn't change the fact that I lied to her."

Croix blinks. "Ah, that I can't argue against. You took too long to tell her the truth and that allowed me to take advantage of both of your weaknesses. I would feel more remorseful if the conditions didn't lay out for me so perfectly."

"Not helping."

"Well, it's not like I can do much for you anyway." Croix shrugs. "I've made just as many mistakes as you. I can't fix your problems; only you can. And it's the same in my case. You can choose to wallow in your guilt but know that no one is going to pull you out of it. Only  _you_ can do that. Moving forward doesn't mean you have to forget about what's behind you." Croix exhales. "I won't forget everything I've done. But for now, I have more important things to worry about. Finding the cures to Wagandea's pollen and the Curse of Blades is only part of my priorities. I'm sure  _you_ have more important things too."

"I'm not like you, Croix. I can't brush things to the side like that."

"That's probably a good thing. But you can't allow yourself to drown in guilt just yet." Croix holds her stare. "You have students who are counting on you. You can't help them if you're preoccupied with your self-pity. If there's one thing I'm willing to let myself believe, it's your ability to help those girls."

Ursula rests the bridge of her nose on the palm of her hand. "At least you've changed enough to believe in something."

Croix leans back in her seat. "I always thought believing in you would never amount to anything. No, that's not right. I didn't want to believe in you because I knew you  _could_ achieve what I can't. And because of that, I watched you destroy yourself without doing anything to prevent it. As a consequence, I messed up a lot of things that can't be fixed. So now I know. If I believe in you and stay by your side, I'll be able to find the answers I seek as well. It may take years or decades, but I think I'll be able to find it eventually."

Ursula frowns. "The answers to what? What questions bother  _you_?"

The smile Croix gives her in response is a small one not of happiness nor sorrow. If Ursula is to best describe it, the closest description will have to be… lost.

"Will I ever achieve a goal that I can take pride in?"

"I don't understand. You graduated at the top of our class. You created the SSS which revolutionized magic consumption before the Yggdrasil was revived. You've achieved so many rewards."

"None of that matters. None. They're all mediocre, nothing special."

"Croix-"

"Achieving the Grand Triskelion was supposed to be the highest achievement. But I couldn't even do  _that_. So now what? What else am I supposed to do?"

"I… I don't know."

"Of course not.  _I_ don't even know." Croix covers her face with her hand. "I think… I think I need sleep. I've been looking at paperwork for too long. You have my contact information. We can talk some other time."

Ursula nods. "That seems like a good idea." Ursula's hand lingers over the crystal ball before she can disconnect their conversation. "Croix. Just remember one thing. Even if you don't think you've done a lot, you have for me. Thank you for helping us find the cure of the Curse of Blades. And thank you for trying to find the cure to Wagandea's pollen."

Croix blinks. She takes a few seconds to think of a proper response. In the end, all she can come up with is, "It's not a problem."

The two end their call there. Rather than come to peace, they're left with a greater sense of confusion and uncertainty than before.

But at least they have each other's contact information.

* * *

During another night, the two new couple spend this time working on their studies as they had once promised many days prior.

Akko drops her head onto the textbook lying open on top of the library desk. "In the end, having you help me was the better choice after all. I can't believe I'm halfway through everything we missed, in just three days! I don't usually understand any of this the day  _of_ classes. But you managed to explain it all so well that even I can get it! I should've asked you for help sooner!"

Diana continues her own notetaking without looking up. "Akko, you are no longer a first year student at Luna Nova. You must act as an example for the first years who look up to you. Falling behind on your studies is not an option."

"Yeah, that's still weird. Never thought people would come asking  _me_ for help. Sucks to disappoint them when all I can really do is metamorphosis magic. Gotta thank Professor Croix for that public broadcast of us in space."

That accursed broadcast is the reason why so many people have asked Diana about her love life. But Diana digresses.

Akko peers over at the content Diana is studying. " _On the Basis of Soul Thaumaturgy_. I didn't know Luna Nova had classes about something like this."

"That is because it does not. This is for my own independent research with Miss Croix about the Curse of Blades. To find its cure, it is necessary to understand the basics of magic relating to the soul. Fei Wong was kind enough to have some of his books shipped to me to use. He included English translations to all of the text."

"Ohhh. As expected of Diana. How's that going?"

Diana sighs. "About as well as I did on my own before knowing about the curse. With sparingly little information on soul thaumaturgy, let alone the Curse of Blades itself, there is not much to work with. However, it has only been a few days. I was not expecting immediate progress so soon in the first place."

"I can help, if you want." Akko scratches her head. "I might not be a good student, but it's something that's important to us both. I'll try my best if you want my help."

Diana smiles tenderly. "I appreciate the offer. However, your priorities should be your own studies. Once you improve your capabilities as a witch, then you can shift your attention elsewhere. For now, focus on becoming a splendid witch as you always have."

"Are you sure? I can be useful for stuff like this too!"

"I do not doubt that. If you could only apply that to your coursework."

"Hey, I can study if I put my mind to it! It's just, that stuff's  _boring_."

"I can assure you, soul thaumaturgy is not any better."

"But it's ten times more entertaining if you're explaining it."

"Akko, that is not the point of a collaborative research."

"Eh heh… But I like it when we spend time together like this. It makes me feel less lonely."

Diana raises an eyebrow. "Lotte and Sucy are your roommates. Amanda and her team enlist you in their endeavors most of the time. If not any of them, then there is Professor Ursula. I do not see any reason to feel lonely, let alone seek my company in particular to remedy that."

Akko scratches her cheek. "Yeah, but it's a different kind of lonely, you know? Lotte and Sucy are my friends so they make me happy when I'm around them. But it's different with you. You make me feel warm but also like… like home. Yeah, like home!"

"Comfortable, you mean?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Alone in the library on a quiet night, Akko allows her guard to drop just for her most important person. "Ne, Diana. Are you really okay with this?"

Diana raises an eyebrow. "In what way have I demonstrated otherwise?"

The dim lighting illuminates Akko's crestfallen expression. From this, Diana understands that whatever is bothering Akko is not a trivial problem. She waits for Akko to continue.

"I don't really know how magic families work, but they're probably similar to normal rich people, right? And for normal rich people, they have a lot of rules to follow." Akko wrings her hands on her skirt. "Like… who to marry and all that to continue with the next generation. And you can't have kids if we're both girls… So someone like Andrew would be better, wouldn't it? He's even got the status! And your aunt already tried to kiss up to him and his dad before."

Picturing her aunt Daryl arranging a marriage between herself and Andrew Hanbridge is enough to make Diana scowl.

"I am amazed at your concern about something so trivial," Diana says instead.

"It's not trivial! It's your future! I don't want to hold you back."

"Akko, it is not mandatory to biologically create a child to continue our lineage. There  _is_ the option of adoption. The idea that a pure biological offspring is more legitimate than a child not of the family's direct descendant is an outdated practice and belief. I suppose conception through magic is possible as well. Though the success rate is disheartening enough to turn to adoption as the better option."

Akko has to admit that she hasn't thought of either option. She turns her head away and grumbles indignantly in incoherent sentences as she stews in her embarrassment.

"As for expectations, truthfully I do not care for such archaic traditions."

Akko's mouth drops open. "Uh, are you sure you're Diana? My girlfriend who's all about tradition and all that? Don't tell me… it's your dad talking?!"

An unreadable expression flashes through Diana's eyes. It's gone as fast as it comes. "My father has passed on, Akko. It is impossible for him to speak for me."

"Okay, in that case I'm still confused."

"If you are concerned about our different social standings, then I can reassure you that it is nothing to dwell upon. Although it is true that you do not come from a magical background, you have already proven yourself to be a capable witch in your own right. Apart from the Yggdrasil's revival, your actions at the Cavendish Manor were admirable as well."

"I just didn't want you to quit Luna Nova halfway thou-"

"Though foolhardy," Diana adds.

Akko pouts. "Well what am I supposed to do when you're so stubborn?"

Diana shakes her head. "Despite your desires, you entered the chambers below the Cavendish Manor without suffering from the curse. It is a testament to our house - and Lady Beatrix as well - acknowledging you and your efforts. Aunt Daryl herself has witnessed this. I believe that is why she did not protest your presence at the Cavendish Manor a few weeks ago. Unlike the first time."

Akko cringes. "She looked like she wanted to. Or maybe she just always looks upset for some reason."

"In any case, I believe we have more than enough support. However, even if we did not, I would still choose you regardless of tradition." Diana reaches over to take Akko's hands in hers. "If our relationship is reproached by others based on existing customs, then the answer is simple. I will change the rules myself."

Akko's eyes widen. "Diana…"

"As for the matter of our genders, that is something you do not need to concern yourself with. Even among the older generation, they believe the suitability to maintain one's reputation matters more than outdated discrimination. I have considered this myself and have come to this conclusion."

"You thought about it too?"

Diana gives Akko's hands a squeeze. "Of course. If we are to date, I would not want you to experience complications due to my own oversight. That is why I will do my best to ensure you remain by my side. Rest assured, you do not need to concern yourself when you are with me."

Akko opens her mouth but no sound comes out. Once again, Diana stuns her speechless.

(Diana is… a really attentive girlfriend. I think I'm falling for her all over again!)

A plethora of emotions rage within her after Diana's reassurances. The strongest of them: happiness. Akko is sure she's going to burst from that feeling alone if she doesn't somehow filter it out. So she does the first thing that comes to mind.

Akko throws her arms around Diana's shoulders. The sudden action almost causes the two to fall off their respective seats. Thankfully, their chairs only tip a little so they don't crash to the library floor.

"Akko! Show some restraint!"

"There's no way I'm going to hold back against my girlfriend! Not when you're so nice to me!"

Diana sighs. "I would not want anything less from my most important person."

Akko grins. "Me neither. I can't fight some of those social expectations with you, but I promise to stay with you no matter what. And that means all the hugs you deserve!"

With their uncertainties settled for now, the two resume their nightly study sessions for the next week. This continues even after Akko catches up on her work.

After all, they are each other's important people. They just can't stay separated for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exaggerating how obvious Diakko is to the other characters. In canon, they really do just act like good friends/rivals. It's a cute ship though XD
> 
> Even a slight change in height can affect the body if it occurs abruptly. It shifts the entire center of gravity and throws all bodily functions out of whack. Growth spurts. Well, Diana probably gets accustomed to the changes unrealistically fast. Uh, magic? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> And noooooo. Diana getting taller isn't just to pander to my extreme fondness for the height difference trope. Nope. Of course not. Even though Diana is already taller haha…
> 
> Croix is an interesting character who I feel like could have been developed better in canon but didn't. In consequence, there's certain ways you can read her character. I saw her as someone who's the opposite of Chariot. While Chariot will linger on her mistakes, Croix is the type who can push them to the side but also believes everything she does is insignificant. Developing the SSS? Meh. Finding a cure for Wagandea's pollen? Meh. Finding a cure to the Curse of Blades? Meh. Nothing she's done has given her a sense of accomplishment. She tried to fulfill this desire by achieving the Grand Triskelion herself but ultimately failed. So now what?
> 
> Anyway, back to throwing a bunch of bs at Diana.
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> The titles _Heart of Iron_ and _Heart of Steel_ aren't meant to mean cold-hearted or emotionless. They're meant to be more literal; having a heart that's strong and resilient yet malleable to change. The title for the prequel in particular comes from episode 19 when Ursula tells Akko that Diana has an 'iron will.' Going from there, steel is a combination of iron and carbon, representing the merging of Diana and Arthur's souls.


	19. Act III.ii. You Are Not Alone - Bonds_Between_Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the red and blue teams worry about their respective representatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so I didn't plan it initially but this chapter's a bit darker than the others. Warning for… self harm? I guess? Tomato should not be writing fic so late.
> 
> I am currently _not_ sober so I am posting this now. Keep in mind I didn't write this in my current state but much earlier. But I just want to put this out for you readers because... why not :D

_Rolling hills. The rising sun. Lifting darkness. Melting snow._

_Steel. Steel in my arm. Steel_ is  _my arm. Steel is my body. Fire is my blood._

_And hand of swords, not flesh. Too much. Where is my hand?_

_Pain. There is pain in my palm. Crimson. Steel does not bleed. That is flesh. There is no steel._

_There is no steel._

Diana's eyes snap open. A trembling breath escapes her parched throat. She raises a shaky hand to brush a few locks of hair from clinging to her sweaty forehead.

Once she regulates her breathing, she looks down at her right hand and releases the clenched fist. Her nails have dug into her palm again.

Diana pulls out her wand and casts  _Sarcio_ to heal the small wounds. With her skin patched, she takes out her handkerchief and wipes the remaining red splotches from her palm. Only when her hand looks normal once more does she allow herself to relax.

(Again…? Perhaps I should research a remedy for these hallucinations first before continuing to look for a cure for the Curse of Blades.)

From the corner of her eye, Diana catches two familiar witches making their way to the library desk she's currently occupying. While she does not mind Lotte and Sucy's company, it strikes her as odd that their third member is absent.

"Hi Diana," Lotte greets. She and Sucy eye the stack of books on the library desk. "Um, are you busy right now?"

She is. Barring her current deteriorating mental health and possible death by turning into blades looming over her, there is no shortage of learning regarding magic in general. She may be ahead of curriculum, but that does not mean she knows everything.

But when is Diana not busy?

Diana closes the book in front of her. She did not find anything substantial from that one anyway. She figures a few minutes of break is beneficial for her mental health.

"Not in particular," Diana replies. "Is there something you need?"

"Have you noticed something wrong with Akko?" Lotte asks.

"At least weirder than her usual standards," Sucy adds.

Diana frowns. "I do not believe I have picked up any signs of abnormality. If there is anything out of the ordinary, I assume you two would know better than I."

"You're her girlfriend," Sucy comments.

"I do not live in the same room as her," Diana retorts.

"Not yet."

"Sucy!" Lotte admonishes.

Diana raises an amused eyebrow.

Lotte huffs. "Anyway, we asked because we did notice something off. I don't think Akko's been sleeping well lately."

Now that is definitely something that Diana is not aware of and wishes to know more about.

"What brings you to that conclusion?" Diana inquires.

"Sometimes, either me or Sucy will wake up in the middle of the night for no reason. The first time was me for a cup of water. That was when I first noticed Akko's strange sleep pattern."

"Strange in what way?"

"I think she's having nightmares. Akko hasn't done this before. But lately she's been whimpering and crying in her sleep. That time she didn't say anything specific."

"The next time was something I noticed," Sucy follows. "Sometimes I stay up to work on a potion. A few days ago, I was going to test one of my potions on Akko. But then she mumbled your name in the middle of her sleep and started crying."

Diana is not going to comment on Sucy experimenting on her girlfriend at the moment. There are other more important matters to focus on.

"My name?"

"The crying didn't seem too loud since I didn't wake up to it," Lotte remarks. "I only know because Sucy mentioned it after I brought up Akko not sleeping well the second time I overheard her turning in her sleep."

"You'd think anything Akko does would be loud and obnoxious. Just shows how this must be affecting her," Sucy says blatantly.

Diana's frown only deepens. "No, she has not mentioned anything of the sort to me. This is my first time hearing."

"Maybe Akko doesn't even know she's talking and mumbling in her sleep," Lotte says.

"Have you two not discussed this with her?" Diana asks.

Lotte shakes her head. "We wanted to ask you first before talking to her about it. In case you knew anything."

"I do not believe I will be of much help in this situation."

"We'll let you get back to… whatever you're doing then," Sucy says and points to the large stack of books around her. Her eyes linger on a book titled  _Applications of Soul Thaumaturgy_  but doesn't comment on it.

"We should go find Akko now. I wonder if Hannah and Barbara are done talking to her yet," Lotte says.

That also catches Diana's attention. "Hannah and Barbara sought Akko?"

Lotte nods. "That's the reason she's not with us right now. They said they wanted to talk to Akko about something while they had the chance. So we decided to come find you while she's talking with them."

"I see." Diana has a some idea about what they could be discussing. She can always confirm with Akko later tonight when they meet.

"Thanks for the help, Diana," Lotte says. With nothing else to say, she and Sucy leave the library.

Once they're far away enough, Sucy remarks out loud, "Seems like Akko's not the only one bothered by something."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just thinking to myself."

Sucy decides not to comment on Diana's sheen of perspiration and clenched right fist for the entire duration of their conversation. Whatever is going on with Akko and Diana, those two can sort it out for themselves.

Probably.

* * *

Meanwhile in an empty hallway…

"What's up with Diana?" Akko tilts her head. "Shouldn't you two know better than me?"

"You're her… girlfriend." Hannah finally manages to say that without stuttering over her words.

"Yeah, but you guys live with her. You're practically glued to her hip. If you guys don't know, then your guess is as good as mine."

Barbara looks down. "Diana doesn't… tell us things. Even when we ask her, she'll just insist she's okay and tell us not to worry. And that's the end of that."

"And usually it's fine. We know there's nothing Diana can't fight through. But…"

Barbara picks up where Hannah trails off. "Lately, we noticed some small changes to her behavior that weren't there before."

"Like how she keeps spacing out, even in class."

"The minor tremors that messed up her notes more than once."

"How tense her shoulders are."

"Sweating after the tremors."

"The minute twitches in her right hand."

"She grabs her right arm more often than before."

"Not to mention the frequent use of  _Abscondam_ and  _Sarcio_."

"We didn't know what those two spells were and had to look it up. The first one is a concealing spell she's been using for a month."

"The second one is a healing spell that started after you guys came back from your trip with Professor Ursula."

"And she thinks we don't notice her using those spells."

"It's kind of hard to when she keeps doing it so much."

"Pretty much every morning and sometime during the day."

"Diana is hiding something. But she won't tell us."

"That's why…"

Hannah and Barbara step up to Akko and demand simultaneously, "Akko, what do you know?!"

All of that back and forth throws Akko's concentration for a wild spin. She takes a few seconds to fully process what the two have even said before formulating a response.

( _Abscondam_ was to hide that dark tan on the right side of her body. And now she's using it to cover her darker skin and Miss Rakshtha's seal. But what's the second spell for?)

"Uh…"

"So you do know something!"

Akko waves her hands in front of her to fend off the two angry members of the blue team.

"Wait, wait! I only know about the first spell. The second one I have no clue!" Once Hannah and Barbara calm down, Akko continues somberly, "If Diana doesn't want to tell you guys, then I don't think I can say anything without her either. It's about her, so she should be the one to tell you if you really want to know."

"But that's the thing. She  _won't_." Hannah frowns. "Diana doesn't like troubling others. So even if she's run down to the ground, she won't tell anyone she's suffering."

Akko can empathize with Hannah and Barbara's struggles.

(That sounds like Diana alright. I thought I got her to open up a bit though. Guess not…)

"Diana's always listening to us whenever we need to tell someone what's bothering us. She'll even offer great advice. She'll open the door, but she won't step away from it."

Barbara's determination shines through her eyes. "We know something's bothering her. And she's always there for us. We just want to do the same for her too."

Akko knows Hannah and Barbara truly care for Diana. She's seen how upset they were when Diana left Luna Nova to become the next Cavendish heir. They've even (reluctantly) thanked her for bringing Diana back. But this is the first time she's seen such conviction from the two girls. It's a testament to how much they value Diana as a friend and not as the heiress to a prestigious family. It's certainly a change from their usual nasty personality.

(Not that they've been that mean lately. Weird. Wait, not the point.)

"Sorry guys. I still don't think I can tell you if Diana doesn't want to," Akko says sadly.

"At least tell us if she's okay!" Barbara pleads. "You don't have to tell us what happened. But is Diana going to be okay?"

Akko blinks.

(Is Diana… okay…?)

_Fangs of a wolf._

_Blood. Dripping. Pooling. Everywhere. The stench burning her nasal pathway._

_Steel. A hand not of flesh but steel._

_Swords protruding from the body._

_Shouldn't that be an arm?_

_Screaming. Screaming. Screaming._

_Someone please-_

"Akko?"

Akko gasps at the sudden pressure on her shoulder. It's light and barely there, but it draws her from a painful memory she wishes to never recall again.

"S-Sorry. Uh, Diana is-"

Hannah and Barbara look at each other. After sharing a silent conversation, they look back at Akko. Their worry has increased tenfold.

"Diana's not okay, is she?"

Akko looks down. "She's got a lot going on."

"Is she… is she going to die?" The hesitation is apparent in Hannah's breaking voice.

Akko shakes her head. "No. Maybe. I don't know. For now I think she's going to be okay."

"You don't sound very sure," Barbara points out.

(And very unlike you.)

Neither of the two members of the blue team choose to voice this out loud.

Akko shakes her head with more fervor. "No, no Diana's going to be fine. We'll find an answer. We'll definitely find an answer!" Akko makes eye contact with Hannah and Barbara with a relit flame. "I'll talk to Diana about what you just told me. If she's fine with it, she'll tell you. I'm trying to get her to open up more anyway."

Hannah and Barbara's eyes widen.

"You'll really do that?" Barbara asks.

Akko nods. "Leave it to me. Actually, if she really doesn't want to then I'm not going to push her. But I'll give it a shot!"

The two sigh in relief.

"Thanks, Akko," Hannah says for them both.

"Yeah, don't worry about it! Oh, that's Lotte and Sucy. Where'd you guys go?"

* * *

"Oh, so that's where they went."

Per agreement, Akko and Diana bury themselves in the library to research more on possible cures to the Curse of Blades. Although, it's more like Akko tries to catch up on the basics while Diana makes most of the progress.

At the moment, they decide to take a short break and discuss what their respective teammates went to the other to talk about.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Diana asks.

Akko scratches her head. "Lotte and Sucy are really perceptive, aren't they?"

"Akko…"

Akko laughs nervously. "I guess you can say that. Sometimes the nightmares fade to the back of my mind when I wake up. Being around everyone helps erase those memories."

Diana closes the book she's currently reading and reaches over to take Akko's hand in hers. "What are the nightmares about?"

"It's nothing bad!" Akko tries - and fails - to reassure. Diana worried expression only makes Akko feel worse. "There's a lot of blood. Yours. And a lot of steel. And screaming."

"All coming from me."

Akko nods with her head turned. She doesn't think she can keep eye contact with Diana without wanting to scream.

The grip on Akko's hand tightens. "I apologize for putting you through all of that. I would offer a memory erasure spell, but I do not think breaking the rules is an acceptable option."

Akko shakes her head. "It's okay. I'm learning to deal. At least I know I'll be expecting Lotte and Sucy to ask about this at some point. Especially if it's that obvious."

"Your teammates are concerned for you, Akko. Anyone would be."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Hannah and Barbara came to talk to me about something like that."

Diana raises an eyebrow. "And how do they know of your nightmares?"

"Not me. They noticed you're using  _Abscondam_ to cover your tan."

"They have?" That startles Diana. She was sure to remain discreet to prevent others from noticing.

"They said it gets pretty noticeable when you keep doing it. They also said something about a  _Sarcio_ spell or something. What's that one for?"

"It is of no concern."

Diana realizes that is the wrong response even without Akko's pout telling her nonverbally.

"Diana…"

The Cavendish heiress sighs. "There are times when I must clench my fist to focus my attention. During the extreme cases, I have had to heal… minor self-inflictions."

Akko jumps out of her seat. "You're hurting yourself?!"

Everyone in the library turns around to shush her. Akko sticks her tongue out at them. Nevertheless, she sits back down and sends Diana a silent glare.

"As I said, they are minor injuries." Diana opens her right hand to look at her palm. " _Sarcio_ is enough to heal the skin and leave no marks behind."

"But why do you need to do that? That's…"

"Only as a reminder to myself. Steel cannot bleed. However, flesh can."

Akko's eyes widen. "Are you…?"

Diana's expression turns solemn. "I suppose my troubles are the same as yours. Only, I see these visions during my waking state, not in my dreams. They frequent during moments of moderate activity. It is becoming a hindrance to my studies."

"Is it bothering you a lot? I can ignore them when I'm around everyone, but Hannah and Barbara seem to notice it enough for you."

"Those two are more observant than I realize." Diana closes her fist and puts it down on the desk. "It has become somewhat of a nuisance. I considered looking into remedies as I researched the Curse of Blades. I suppose it keeps slipping my mind."

"I don't know how you can forget that kind of memory. I know I can't."

"Would you like me to brew a sleeping potion for you as well? To quell the nightmares?"

Akko considers this. "I don't want to add more to your workload, but if you're offering then sure. I would ask Sucy, but she might poison me instead." Akko grimaces. "Not like she listens to me when I tell her not to anyway. At least she's been particularly nicer these days. I don't think I've broken into hives in awhile."

"I may need to speak to her about that. I would like my girlfriend to live long and healthy."

Akko's face flushes crimson.

"I am sure Lotte can be of assistance if you truly wish for Sucy to cease her experiments," Diana continues, as if she doesn't see Akko's reaction.

"Lotte? Why's that?"

Diana stares at Akko with a blank expression.

Akko's mouth opens into a wide oh.

"Wait, we got off topic. Hannah and Barbara are worried about you." Akko nods to herself. "Yeah, that was where we were at."

"I recall that part of our conversation."

"And they said when they try to ask you, you don't tell them what they want to know."

Diana raises an eyebrow at Akko's glare. "Is there more to be said?"

"I don't think 'It is none of your concern' is a good answer." Akko even throws in her own impression of Diana's speech patterns to get her point across.

Diana sighs. "I do not wish to trouble them. I speak to you freely because you will not allow me to act otherwise. However, they are not associated with the current circumstances. They should not have to concern themselves with my well-being."

Akko's frown does not relent. "What did I say about people caring about you because they want to? They don't have to be involved with anything. They're your friends, Diana. You seem to get that other people care about friends. Why can't you see that your own do too?"

"I understand their concern. However-"

"I get it if you don't want to tell because  _you_ don't want to. But it seems like you don't want to tell them so  _they_ don't have to hear it. Isn't it okay to tell them if they're the ones asking?"

Diana looks away. "It will only cause them to worry more."

Akko switches their hands so she's the one holding Diana's. "Hannah and Barbara will be okay. Not telling them will only make them go crazier. They already look like they're going to explode from all the secrets. Sometimes I think they care a little  _too_ much."

"Perhaps that applies to you as well, Akko," Diana teases. "You are the one insisting I voice my concerns more readily, after all."

"But you're my girlfriend. Of course I care!"

"I seem to recall a similar conversation that started all of this at the Fei residence. That was a few days before we established our relationship."

Akko grunts and turns her head. "That's different. I already liked you then. I think. I was confused back then." Akko's expression softens. "But really, can you at least consider talking to them? They're not the nicest people, but they really do care about you."

Diana sighs in defeat. "I will consider it."

* * *

Diana runs Akko's advice through her head a few times as she's reading another one of Fei Wong's books on soul thaumaturgy. Hannah and Barbara are both asleep by now; there won't be a chance to speak to them until the morning. Diana anticipates a long discussion, so the opportunity won't come until later in the evening after classes.

Still, the anxiety persists. Diana does not know why it is so hard to follow Akko's advice and simply speak to Hannah and Barbara.

(What is it that holds me back?)

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. She is tired of these unanswerable questions. For now, she turns back to the tome on her desk and focuses on finding the answers to one question at a time.

The hour ticks by. The monotonous activity threatens to lull her to sleep. Her eyelids grow heavy with every passing minute. After a certain time, even Diana Cavendish needs her rest.

Diana reaches for her cup of tea. Her hand freezes a finger away from the handle. Her hand trembles; her ears ring with the sound of grating metal.

_Steel?_

_Where is my hand?_

_Why is it not flesh?_

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

_Steel is my body. Fire is my blood._

_No. No. No. Where is the flesh? Where is-_

Diana's hand flings out and strikes the teacup against the wall by her bed. The sound of shattering porcelain momentarily brings her away from her hand before the persistent ringing crashes back and drowns her senses in steel. Her eyes linger on the broken porcelain for a moment until the twitching of her fingers catches her attention.

_Steel. Still steel. Should not be steel._

Diana stumbles toward her bed and picks up part of the broken cup. The piece is jagged and small enough for her to enclose in her hand. She holds it in her right hand and squeezes.

Squeezes until she feels a separate pain from the steel eating her nerves.

Squeezes until warm, red life flows from her hand.

Squeezes until the porcelain breaks steel.

(That is odd. Porcelain cannot break ste-)

"-na! -ana! Diana!  _Diana_!"

Diana jolts out of her thoughts as a voice even sharper than steel cuts through the ringing in her ears. She blinks rapidly to adjust to the dim light of her room. There is a warm presence by her side. No, two presences.

There is warmth on her right side, seeping through the steel that is her arm. A feeling of comfort permeates through her limb and against the thoughts of grating steel. Little by little, Diana's mind starts to clear enough for her hearing to work.

"Diana, let go of the cup! Please!"

Her foggy brain recognizes Hannah's voice, but doesn't understand what she's saying. It takes a moment for her to make the connection to her enclosed fist.

(Oh, she means the object in my hand.)

Her fist unclenches and drops the broken shard onto the ground. Blood flows freely from the open wound of her torn hand. It drips down after the fallen shard, staining the carpet red.

(Oh, so it is flesh. That is a relief.)

Hannah and Barbara continue to speak in frenzy. Diana can understand the language, but the meaning doesn't process in her brain.

"Diana? Diana! Barbara, she's not responding!"

"I have the first aid kit! I don't think she can heal herself right now."

"We know the healing spell. Diana's repeated it so many times to herself that it's hard  _not_ to remember it."

"I don't think we should try a new spell at a time like this."

The two remain silent after that. A few minutes pass with a frenzy of movement, yet also nothing happening. Diana manages to regain some resemblance of stability back within this time frame.

Her right hand is covered in white bandages. There is no red on her skin, only on her covers and the carpet. Barbara is to her right, holding her shoulder. Hannah kneels on the floor and holds her left hand.

"Diana, how are you feeling?"

The witch in question blinks. "I am alright." She tries to clench her right fist, only to wince at the sting of pain. "I apologize for worrying you both and disturbing your sleep. I can assure you that I am-"

"Stop lying!"

Hannah's outburst takes Diana aback. Barbara twitches at the shout but stays in place. Barbara understands the feeling of repressed frustration. She's glad at least one of them is able to release it at such a critical time.

On the other hand, Diana cannot comprehend the sudden reaction. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're obviously not okay! You- You knocked your cup into the wall and tried to… tried to…"

Diana stares at her wrapped hand. Hannah and Barbara treated the wound well in such a short amount of time. The girls' first aid capabilities are something to applaud.

(How have I contracted such misfortune for this opportunity to force itself forward without my consent or anticipation? Or is this a blessing instead?)

"Hannah."

The auburn-haired girl looks up. In the dim light from her desk lamp, Diana notices tears budding from her eyes.

"I was not lying when I said I am alright." When Hannah opens her mouth, Diana continues before she can retort, "However, I suppose I am not at the same time. I take it you two conversed with Akko about my well-being?"

"Only because you won't tell us yourself!" Barbara defends. She looks down and keeps her hands clenched on her lap. "Something's obviously bothering you. But you won't tell us. We know you can probably handle it, but it… it's okay to rely on us too, you know?"

Hannah wipes her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown. "We're not your girlfriend, but we're your friends, aren't we? It hurts to watch you suffer alone."

"I am not…" Diana stops herself before she finishes that statement.

She is experiencing hallucinations due to her memories of her body partially converting to blades. Her hand is wrapped in bandages. She is desperately trying to find a cure to a curse whose creator has declared no known possible cure.

It is as close to suffering as one can get.

Diana shakes her head ruefully. "Of all the circumstances to realize a weakness of mine…" She takes a deep breath and says, "I would suggest we all go to bed, but somehow I doubt any of us will be getting much rest tonight. In that case, would you two like to know of the events that have transpired in the past month?"

Hannah and Barbara turn to look at each other. In the dim lighting, their faces seem to glow with happiness.

Simultaneously, they reply with enthusiasm, "Please!"

Diana starts from the beginning. From answering her grandfather's summons, to the events at the Regulus Caverns, to the initial tan on her palm, and everything that happens from there.

She chooses to gloss over her and Akko's mutual confession after waking up at the Ministry of Magic. The specific details aren't important. But she makes sure Hannah and Barbara know how important Akko is to her as a support for the unknown future.

By the time Diana finishes her tale, they've moved over on her bed so Hannah can sit on Diana's left side. Both Hannah and Barbara's faces are ashen white.

"So that's why Akko reacted like that…" Hannah mutters. "You guys are probably going through post traumatic stress."

Barbara shudders. "Who wouldn't? I can't even imagine having part of my body turn into steel. Just the way you described it, Diana. I had to pinch my skin to make sure it was still normal."

Diana looks at her bandaged palm. "The hallucinations have gotten worse. Initially, I was able to combat it by clenching my fist tight enough to draw blood. That is why you two heard me cast  _Sarcio_ over the past few days. Tonight is the first instance of such an extreme reaction." She places her left hand over her forehead. "I suppose it is a combination of fatigue and an accumulation of stress."

"We keep telling you to sleep earlier," Hannah chides.

"Maybe we should get Akko to convince her. Diana seems to listen to Akko," Barbara says.

"... There is no need to concern her." Diana isn't confident she can win against Akko when it comes down to it.

"While we're on the topic of Diana doing anything for Akko-" Hannah starts.

"I do not-" But Diana doesn't get to finish her protest.

"I understand you guys are a couple now. But jumping in front of a werewolf without any protection?!" If Hannah was standing, she'd surely have her hands on her hips by now. "That doesn't sound like you at all!"

"Conventional spells were not effective against these creatures," Diana tries to reason.

"Couldn't you have tried anything else instead of using your  _own body_?" Barbara joins in.

"I admit, I was not thinking clearly at the moment-"

Hannah groans. "I can see why Akko was so upset now. Can you imagine how worried  _you'd_ be if Akko was the one who threw herself in front of the werewolf?"

"I'm actually surprised Akko didn't do that," Barbara comments. "It sounds more like something she would do, not you Diana."

No, Diana doesn't want to even consider if it had been Akko in her place. That would have caused her sanity to break even more than the incident with the griffin and Innocentius.

Diana shakes her head as she realizes the hypocrisy of her logic.

"I… I understand," she concedes. "I will try to practice caution." When Hannah and Barbara don't look convinced, she adds, "I promise."

Hannah sighs and shakes her head. "As long as you get it. Geez, are we dreaming, Barbara? Lecturing Diana can't be real, right?"

Barbara pokes Hannah in the side. "Nope, I think this is real."

"In any case, you guys need to do something about those hallucinations before something bad happens." Hannah eyes Diana's wrapped hand. "Or, well, worse than what's already happened. My mom used to make me tea when I couldn't sleep well."

"Isn't that supposed to give you the opposite effect? Because of the caffeine?" Barbara asks.

"There are certain types of tea leaves that have an inhibitory effect," Diana muses. "In such cases, the calming effect to facilitate ease of sleep. However, I do not think it will be strong enough in my circumstance."

"No, but you can ask Nurse Ophelia to prescribe you something that's a mixture of magic and herbs," Hannah suggests. "I'm sure she's more equipped than we are at a potion like that. And that way, you won't have to take time from your current research to deal with this."

That is… actually a good idea.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Hannah. I will be sure to speak with Nurse Ophelia for a remedy."

Diana draws back from Hannah and Barbara's simultaneous glares.

Barbara huffs. "That's what you say, but you might put it off until something like this happens again."

Hannah nods. "We can go to the nurse tomorrow. Together."

It seems Akko is not the only stubborn person concerned for her well-being.

Diana sighs in defeat. She's doing that more often these days.

"Very well. If you both insist."

(Truly, what have I done to deserve such well-meaning friends?)

* * *

Hannah and Barbara make good on their promise the next day and go with Diana to the infirmary. Diana explains the situation to Ophelia with Hannah and Barbara chiming in occasionally when they believe Diana isn't stressing the severity of the situation enough. With enough information, Ophelia prescribes her an herbal remedy that helps nullify the extreme hallucinations. All Diana has to do is drink it with every meal or while she studies. She also examines Diana's right hand to make sure there is no lasting damage due to her self-inflictions.

Of course, the incident does not take long to reach Akko's ears.

Diana wonders when it became Akko lecturing her instead of the other way around. She hopes it doesn't become a habit; it is embarrassing.

A few days pass since that incident. It is in the middle of the night again. Hannah and Barbara are asleep while Diana continues her research with only a cup of Ophelia's remedy and her books to keep her company. She decides to take a quick break by opening a few letters.

One is from Croix, sharing what little information she has gathered and asking Diana for her own progress report. That one Diana responds quickly; there isn't much to say either. Other than understanding the theoretical basics of soul thaumaturgy, there hasn't been much else in her research.

Another is a reply from Fei Wong to the letter she sent more than a week ago. Thankfully, the letter is written in English and not Chinese.

_Hello Diana,_

_It is good to hear you are well. At least as much as the circumstances allow._

_Your hypothesis is correct. Just as there is a proper container for every soul, the soul can affect the shape and structure of its container. The development of the human body is both a biological and spiritual transition throughout the years. As your soul strengthens over the course of your life, it is reflected by the changes to your body. That is why a person's health can deteriorate based on mood alone._

_In your case, your sudden growth spurt is due to the influence of Arthur Reinhardt's soul. If I recall, he was a rather tall young man. I do not know what other traits may transition as well. However, your biology should not change drastically, if at all. Therefore, there is no need to worry about developing the body parts of a male._

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. She did not mention any concerns about changing body parts in her original letter to Fei Wong. She wonders if Fei Wong has a strange, knowing sense of humor.

Nevertheless, she continues with the letter.

_As for your second inquiry, I believe the distortion of your soul is the reason for your disconnection from reality. Whether it is due to the incompletion or fracture to your soul, I cannot give you a specific answer. The most general answer I can give is because your soul is damaged. Otherwise, your guess is as good as mine. Nevertheless, it is reassuring to know you have not been experiencing these disconnections as often._

_On another note, the lack of dreams of your inner world is not surprising. The reason you experienced those visions frequently is because Arthur's soul was unknowingly drawing you in. It is within your inner world that the actual merging process takes place. Now that you are both united in full as a single soul, the same pull no longer applies._

_Lastly, I would like to apologize for the tardiness of my response. There were a few unexpected developments taking up my attention. It is not everyday your philosopher's stone suddenly disappears in the middle of the night._

_Sincerely,_

_Fei Wong Reed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana Cavendish deserves all the love in the world. Anyone who believes otherwise can come fight me. Except I'm the one making her suffer… tee hee.
> 
> I thought this would be a nice addition. I know Hannah and Barbara aren't the best people to Akko and the others, but they are part of Diana's team. And since this is a pretty Diana-centric AU, I think I need to develop her friends more to make them… not as terrible. The interlude was supposed to do that a bit. Then we get a chapter like this XD
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> Shirou from _Fate/stay-night_ 's Heaven's Feel route does something similar to Diana to block out the effects of Archer's arm. He chooses a certain red pendant to grip in his palm so the pain keeps him grounded against the contamination from Archer's arm. He manages to break skin even though the pendant isn't as sharp as a broken porcelain cup.


	20. Act III.iii. Sound of Rattling Chains - Dance_of_Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Diana prioritizes Akko’s safety over common sense… again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for action and violence. It’s along the same level as Act II.ix. I think.

The disappearance of the Fei Temple’s philosopher’s stone is disturbing enough. Diana’s apprehension only increases tenfold when she receives a similar letter from Ulfric and even Daryl. Her aunt has never written a letter to her since she enrolled in Luna Nova; it is usually the other way around, with her sending formal letters through courtesy more than anything.

The message at the end of these letters are clear.

_Be cautious. Something similar may happen to the stone at your school._

Diana puts away her books and letters, convinced she won’t be making much progress the rest of the night. As she gets ready for bed, her eyes involuntarily flit back to the letters lying in a pile on her desk.

The night is still young. Diana might have spent a better part of the night researching, but there is still quite some time before daylight breaks and the new day begins. She can always wait until the morning to check before classes start. Breaking curfew - and the rules in general - is not a habit she wants to start.

Still, she cannot shake the unsettling feeling gnawing at her insides. It is always better to check things for yourself early to minimize the chance for error.

That is how Diana convinces herself to change and grab her cloak to check on the philosopher’s stone for herself. She turns off her desk lamp but doesn’t leave a note for Hannah and Barbara. She figures she will be back soon regardless of the philosopher’s stone’s status.

The night is chilly with a light breeze and an unobstructed moon. However, Diana does not have the luxury to enjoy the night on her broom. She heads straight for the New Moon Tower. The sooner she can confirm the stone’s whereabouts, the sooner she can put her concerns to the side and have one less thing to worry about.

Diana notices the green glow of the philosopher’s stone before she lands. The stone shines bright in its usual place at the top of the New Moon Tower. It doesn’t appear to be tampered with or changed in any way. Nevertheless, Diana lands and double checks for herself. She makes multiple circles around the stone and even pulls out her wand to locate any potential spells placed on it. She gives three overall examinations before it convinces her that nothing is amiss.

There appears to be no irregularities surrounding the philosopher’s stone. However, Diana picks up a surge of magic energy at another location.

(That is… in the courtyard’s direction?)

The chance of an intruder is high. It is a relevant possibility given her current worries and her recent letters. Yet somehow, that is not what her instincts tell her.

All apprehension dissipates when she recognizes familiar brown hair and small ponytail.

“Akko, what are you doing out at this time?” Diana asks in exasperation. “It is past curfew. You are lucky the sentry has not caught you.”

Akko whirls around. “Diana! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Akko huffs. “I have permission to practice my magic after curfew since I ‘really need it’ according to the other professors. Professor Ursula was supposed to supervise me but she said she has a few extra papers to grade so she’ll come later.” She narrows her eyes. “Wait, what are _you_ doing out? I’m pretty sure you don’t need to practice.”

Diana jumps off her broom and pinches the bridge of her nose. Her bed is looking more comforting by the moment.

“There was a concern I wished to verify. It has been taken care of. I was on my way back to my room when I noticed your display of magic.”

Akko tilts her head. “What was bothering you so much that made _you_ break curfew?”

Diana prepares to reply that it does not concern Akko, but remembers her promise to share with her girlfriend.

“I was concerned about the security of the philosopher’s stone. It appears that the stone from the Houses of Cavendish, Reinhardt, and Fei have gone missing. The heads of each family wrote to warn me in case the same happens to Luna Nova’s stone.”

Akko’s eyes widen. “Wait, so their philosopher’s stones just disappeared? No one saw what happened to it?”

“I do not believe so. That is what their letters have indicated.”

“But ours is okay, right? No one took it or anything?”

“Yes, it is safe for now.”

“I wonder why anyone would want the philosopher’s stones though.” Akko crosses her arms over her chest to think. “It’s not like we need the stones for magic anymore. Is there anything else it can be used for?”

“That is what I have been pondering as well. Although the stone is no longer our sole source of magic energy, it is still a dense concentration in a single location. As we have seen, it has the ability to draw in creatures who thrive off of magic energy.”

“Like the ogre, griffin, fire monster, giant bird, and spirits that attacked us?” Akko pauses. “Didn’t Professor Ursula mention someone was messing with the seals on purpose?”

Diana frowns. “I had forgotten about that. In the end, only the professor encountered the intruder. They never appeared at the Pavlova residence.”

“Maybe that’s the person taking the philosopher’s stones!”

“That is a possibility. I will send each of the heads a letter to-”

A shiver runs through her body, triggered by a faint sound. In the silence of the night, Diana barely picks out the eerie clinking of metal.

(The sound of… rattling chains…?)

“Akko!”

Akko yelps when Diana pushes her to the ground. A blurry projectile shoots through the sky and nicks Diana in the arm, where Akko was just standing. Whoever is controlling the weapon pulls it back into the shadows.

Diana whips around and pulls out her wand. Akko jumps to her feet and draws her wand as well. She eyes the cut in Diana’s arm from the corner of her eye.

“Diana, what’s going on?!”

“It seems there is an intruder,” Diana responds through clenched teeth. The thin wound on her arm is more of a nuisance than anything. The persistent sting makes it difficult to keep her concentration on their unknown attacker.

_Clink. Clink._

Diana points her wand in front of her. “ ** _Praesidio_**!”

A purple shield forms in front of her. Before it can fortify, the speeding weapon shoots through the air and strikes through the thin layer. The barrier at least throws the projectile off so it only slashes across her cheek instead of striking her directly.

Diana catches a glimpse of its shape as the weapon is pulled back.

(A nail connected to a chain?)

With their attacker hiding in the shadows, there isn’t much the two girls can do except stay back to back and guard each other. They stay close to the courtyard statue to use as an extra barrier against the barrage of attacks.

“Akko, I need you to guard my rear.”

“Eh?! Me?!”

“I can create a stronger barrier if the surface area is smaller. Manifesting an overall dome will only take away its durability. We will need all the fortification we can.” Diana ignores the feeling of blood trickling down her arm. “Whoever is throwing these daggers has the strength to break through my shield.”

“Uh, I don’t think I’ve used any barrier spells before.”

“ _Praesidio_ should suffice.”

_Clink. Clink._

“Prepare yourself!”

“EH?!” Akko has no choice but to do as Diana says. “ _P-_ **_Praesidio_**!”

Akko manages to pull up a thin barrier before the attack can pierce her vitals. Her shield is even weaker than Diana’s so the weapon breaks through it with ease. But with the aim off, it only cuts through the side of her face instead of blowing through her head.

A flurry of chain and steel surround Diana and Akko in the courtyard. The attacks increase in intensity, pushing against Akko and Diana’s efforts to defend themselves. The speed and strength of the strikes leave no room for counterattack. It is already difficult enough to cast new barriers every time they are destroyed. But thanks to their efforts guarding each other, the two girls only suffer minor scratches and nothing severe.

(How many attackers are there? Three? Five? There is only so many we can defend before one of us suffers a grave injury.)

In the first place, Diana finds it suspicious that neither her nor Akko have suffered anything beyond scratches to their skin and clothes. It almost seems like their attackers are toying with them. They certainly have the strength to break through their defense. If anything, the strikes appear to be carefully aimed to _avoid_ vitals.

Then there are the weapons themselves. Despite the incredible speed at which they’re thrown, Diana notices a familiar pattern to the trajectory. The attacks seem to come at a repetition of two strikes per cycle, with each cycle separated by only a few short seconds almost untraceable to the untrained eye. Diana only begins to notice because the attacks tend to strike once in her direction and another in Akko’s. Because they are facing opposite directions, the nails will have to take a more conspicuous path to strike them from that angle. This tendency leads her to believe that there are actually fewer opponents than she initially believed.

Not to mention the uncanny familiarity in the design of these chained weapons. The memory nags at the back of her mind. But try as she might, Diana cannot immediately recall where she has seen them before.

(A thrown weapon… rattling chains… this unsettling feeling…)

An image of piercing grey eyes comes to mind.

(Then this is…!)

A particularly strong strike breaks through Diana’s barrier and throws her off balance. She notices a dangerous glint from the corner of her eye. But it isn’t aimed toward Diana or Akko in the front.

It is aimed at Akko’s back through the gap created by throwing Diana off balance.

Memories of Akko in danger scorch themselves in her mind. Akko injured after saving her from her aunt’s serpents, falling off her broom from space, unconscious in her arms, falling with severe burns; Diana vowed they would not happen again. Something within Diana snaps. She acts on instinct and steadies her footing, throwing her arm in front of Akko’s back in a desperate gamble within a moment’s notice.

The black projectile shoots out from the shadows and strikes into her left arm. The momentum jerks Diana into Akko and sends them both crashing to the ground. Thankfully, the nail does not pierce through Diana enough to hit Akko. But it blows a hole in her forearm with the weapon lodged into the limb.

“-?!”

“Diana?!”

Their attacker in the shadows draws the chain back. But instead of toward the shadows, the chain wraps around her arm and loops around the giant statue in the center of the courtyard, using one of the arms as a fulcrum. The abrupt force pulls Diana from the ground and dangles her over an agitated Akko.

“Ah- _Agh_!”

Diana grabs her arm with her right hand to alleviate the pain in her left arm. Her wand lies on the grass below her, forgotten in the commotion. There is only so much she can do in that position as gravity drags her body down with the nail slowly tearing through her arm. It takes every ounce of her strength to keep herself from screaming. Through the pain and agony, that is all Diana remembers as the one unacceptable reaction. She refuses to cause Akko more misery.

A voice from the shadows draws their attention.

“Ah, as I predicted. You really did become an easier target when I aimed for the other girl instead.”

A dark blur leaps from the shadows and perches on top of the statue. The moonlight illuminates the figure clad in a dark cloak and hood. The assailant leans over the statue to watch Diana struggle with the nail in her arm.

“We are kindred souls, yet nothing alike. What does it feel like, to value others’ lives before yours? I cannot even fathom my own. Although, perhaps it is the same with you.”

“Hey! Let her go!” Akko shouts and throws a _Murowa_ at the attacker, missing the figure entirely and almost hitting Diana’s dangling form.

The hooded figure tsks. “I would refrain from needless actions like that. If you’re too hasty, you’ll end up hitting Diana Cavendish instead. Not that I mind, though I would rather be the one making her suffer myself.”

Akko keeps her wand pointed at the cloaked figure with a shaky hand. As much as she wants to strike them down and relieve Diana of her suffering, Akko doesn’t know if she can get a clean shot with the assailant so close to Diana.

And how is she supposed to calm down enough to get a clear shot when she’s just so _angry_ and _terrified_ at this random person for blowing a hole in Diana? If the attacker was on the ground instead, Akko wouldn’t hesitate to blast their face with a _Murowa_ with all of the fury bubbling in her.

The cloaked figure ignores Akko and continues speaking to Diana upside down. “What is it about you, Diana Cavendish? You, who threw yourself in front of another without any thought to your own well-being. Were you so desperate? Every action has an origin. In the end, do you value her life over yours? How is that so, I wonder?”

Diana opens her clenched eyes just a fraction. Through clenched teeth, she chokes out, “You are… Egor Pavlova…!”

The cloaked figure tilts their head. “Oh? You recognize me? I suppose it is true; it seems damaged souls truly are drawn to one another.”

Akko recalls the shaggy-blonde haired man from the House of Pavlova. “Egor? That weird guy from that time?!”

Even with his face partially covered by his hood, Diana makes out his sinister smile. “Now, I wonder what your reaction will be if I do the same to that other girl?”

“Do not- _ngh_!”

With her body dangling in midair with one pierced arm and the other devoid of her wand, there is nothing Diana can do against Egor’s threat. Akko can only rely on her own abilities.

Egor’s grin is mad with glee. “Let’s see what kind of expression you have with _this_!”

Egor straightens up and throws his dagger at Akko. It tears through the air too fast for Akko to perceive.

“AK-!”

A green mass of magic strikes the tip of the nail before it can harm Akko. Akko falls onto the grass in surprise from the colliding force. Another barrage follows right after, aimed precisely to force Egor to retreat. One severs the chain holding Diana in midair, alleviating her pain and allowing gravity to pull her to the ground. She crashes to the grass with a resounding thud, immediately grasping her injured arm and ignoring the pain in the rest of her body.

Akko scrambles to her feet and runs toward the place Diana falls. She kneels down in front of the Cavendish heiress curled up on her knees and clutching her left arm in desperate pain.

“Diana! What do I do? Do I take it out or what?!”

Diana’s heart rate beats in frenzy. The blood thrums in her head in tune with the throbbing of her arm. Through the psychological torment and the physical agony, Diana manages to give Akko an answer.

“Leave… it in… Cannot… bleed out…”

Akko sniffs and wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, making sure to keep one hand on Diana’s back to keep her steady. “Okay, okay. That sounds right. Right. Okay.”

Egor lands a few meters away and pulls his one remaining weapon back to him. He clicks his tongue and eyes the savior emerging from the shadows.

“You are…”

Their savior is someone Akko and Diana know very well.

“Professor Ursula!” Seeing her familiar teacher eases her hysteric nerves.

Ursula steps closer to Akko and Diana’s position while keeping her wand pointed at Egor.

“Egor Pavlova. Why are you here?” Ursula demands.

Egor eyes the approaching professor. “You are… the woman from then… You accompanied these two with my sister.”

“Why did you attack Akko and Diana?”

Egor tilts his head. “The Cavendish girl intrigues me. I wanted to test a thought. It worked better than I expected.”

Anger radiates from Ursula’s form. “And that warrants hurting these girls?!”

“I was given free reign to do whatever I want tonight. I assumed that included shedding blood and taking a few lives.”

“Given free reign? From your sister?”

Egor’s entire demeanor shifts from nonchalant to hostile. “No, my sister does not know of my whereabouts. She has no relation to this.”

He shakes his weapon, rattling the chains.

Egor throws the chain dagger in Ursula’s direction. Ursula steps slightly to the side and condenses a baton of magic stemming from her wand and uses it like a sword to deflect the blow. She runs toward Egor as he retracts his weapon and blocks Ursula’s upcoming strike. Somehow, Egor’s steel nail holds against Ursula’s makeshift blade of concentrated magic.

“Akko! Take Diana to the infirmary!” Ursula shouts without turning her back to Egor.

Akko nods. But as she starts to help Diana up, Diana suddenly pushes her away with a rough shove to the shoulder.

“Wha- Diana, what’s wrong?”

Diana remains hunched over the ground. She brings her right hand to her mouth to stop the need to gag. The blood heaves past her hand and pours out of her mouth, staining the green grass red.

“Hgh-?!”

“What the-?!”

Ursula’s eyes widen. “That’s-!”

The extreme reaction triggers a memory regarding Sophia Pavlova’s comment about her younger brother.

_“That kid. Ever since the distortion, he’s developed some strange habits. Those chain darts are his favorite weapons. He eats with them, sleeps with them, and as far as I know, showers with them. He even adapted his fighting style to work with his weird preferences. Even poisoned the daggers with something that’s supposed to destroy your innards after spreading throughout your bloodstream.”_

“Akko! Remove the nail from Diana’s arm!” Ursula yells urgently. “The poison is spreading through her body! If it stays in, more of the poison will go in!”

“Poison?!”

Akko doesn’t entirely understand the situation, but does as she’s told. Thankfully, Diana stays still long enough for her to get a good grip on her arm and the nail. She gives Diana a reassuring squeeze in the arm before tightening her hold on the nail.

“Hold on. I’ll get this out right now.”

Taking it out as fast as possible is probably the least painful and best option. So Akko yanks the nail with all of her strength and in the best straight, upward motion she can. The sudden action causes Diana to cry out in pain and curl into herself even more.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Akko wraps her arms around Diana’s shoulders and plants her face in the crook of Diana’s neck to stop both Diana’s and her own tears. “It’s okay. It’s out.”

At this point Akko can’t tell if the trembling is coming from herself or Diana. Or both. The direct piercing of the nail dart through Diana’s forearm means the poison had ample opportunity to enter and spread throughout her body. It slowly destroys her from the inside out.

Egor pushes Ursula back and eyes Diana’s pained form with a gleeful smile. “Now I wonder how much time she has left? Will she bleed out from the hole in her arm? Or will the poison destroy her body first?”

“Akko! Infirmary! Now!” Ursula shouts while attacking Egor with renewed anger.

Egor tsks as he blocks and evades Ursula’s strikes. “That won’t do. If you take her away, how am I supposed to watch her suffer?”

“Akko!”

“R-Right!” Akko slings Diana’s good arm over her shoulder. She focuses on keeping Diana steady and not the blood staining the grass red.

Despite his homunculus body, Egor cannot outmatch Ursula in speed and strength. Somehow, she is able to deflect and counter the superhuman capabilities that easily overwhelmed Akko and Diana before.

(This woman… is a nuisance.)

But at the same time, Ursula cannot overpower Egor. She can only match him toe-to-toe; neither of the two have the advantage over the other.

On the other hand, Akko struggles to carry Diana away from the battle. As Diana starts to lose consciousness, more of her weight bears down on Akko’s side. Akko not only has to worry about Diana’s deteriorating health, but also make sure no stray daggers are thrown their way.

“Hrgh-!”

Another rush of blood escapes from Diana unbidden. Her blood vessels pulse at a deafening rate, drowning out Akko’s voice and everything else. Only the sounds of clashing steel echoes in her ears. Her current concern is making sure she doesn’t topple Akko over. Her blurry eyes can barely make out her legs taking her mechanically where Akko wills them to go.

Ursula guard opens enough for Egor to get a side slash to her ribs. But instead of focusing on the pain, she roundhouse kicks Egor’s ribs. She hears a satisfying crunch, but it isn’t enough to stop Egor.

(Are homunculi bodies supposed to be this hard?)

Egor hums. “Now I wonder if I can get one last experiment in.”

Ursula suddenly finds herself off balance. The end part of Egor’s chain weapon wraps around her ankle. With the strength of a giant, Egor swings Ursula in a circle and throws her across the courtyard. Ursula’s back collides with the castle walls, cracking the stone foundation.

The chain untangles from her leg, allowing Ursula to fall to her knees. She looks up with black spots dancing in her vision to see Egor rushing toward Akko and Diana with his dagger raised.

Ursula spits out the blood in her mouth and yells, “AKKO!”

Akko turns her head at the warning. But it’s too late. Egor positions his dagger close to his opposite shoulder with the full intention of stabbing through someone’s body.

Through the pain and rush of blood, Diana somehow understands the situation. Her body moves on its own and pushes Akko out of the way once more. Egor’s dagger drills into her left shoulder with enough momentum to blow her away. Gathering what remaining strength and cognition she has, Diana wills her shaky legs to ground her body in place. Her right hand grabs onto Egor’s arm to keep him from removing the weapon. Even if her grip is weak, Diana refuses to give Egor the ability to move freely since she is already in such a perilous position.

An expression of burning determination. Blood pouring out of her mouth. Unfocused eyes. Egor smiles gleefully at this final desperate act.

“I was right! I was right!” He guffaws. “We are both broken, yet so different. You intrigue me, Diana Cavendish! In the end, you choose that girl over your own life! How do you do it? It fascinates me! More… more!”

Through blood gurgling in the back of her throat, Diana calls out for the woman who is already charging toward them.

“ **Professor**!”

The sadism erases from Egor’s expression.

“Shi-!”

Egor rips his hand from Diana’s grip just as Ursula slashes down with her wand. She slices through Egor’s left shoulder and almost severs the limb. But Egor evades with his life. He jumps back into the shadows and rips the nail from Diana’s shoulder by drawing the chain back.

One hand goes to grip his injured shoulder. He pulls it back to stare at the red blood caking his palm.

“Ah, I see. You truly are a nuisance. Yes, I believe it is in my best interest to retreat for now.” He eyes the fallen Cavendish as Akko rushes to her side when another round of blood surges from her throat. His eyes shift over to Ursula with her guard up. “I have found more than what I wanted. If I linger, that person will not be pleased. Farewell, witches of Luna Nova.”

Ursula steps forward. “Wait-!”

But Egor retreats into the shadows. Even with a trail of blood left behind, Ursula decides chasing after Egor is not the best option. Not when her student is on the verge of death.

So Ursula puts away her wand and kneels down where Akko is hovering over a barely-conscious Diana, barely keeping herself together. There is blood everywhere; on Diana’s clothes, on her chin, on her hands, on her arms, on her shoulder, on Akko’s clothes, on the grass. There’s enough to make anyone sick.

Ursula shakes her head.

(Now is not the time to get queasy!)

Ursula rips off part of her uniform to wrap around Diana’s two serious injuries. It barely helps staunch the bleeding considering how deep the wounds are. But she doesn’t want to cast a full healing spell with the poison still in Diana’s system. This is the best option until they can get Diana to a proper healer.

“Akko, we’ll take Diana to the infirmary. One of the nurses should still be awake, even if it is a little late.” When Akko doesn’t reply and keeps whispering reassures to Diana, Ursula raises her voice and calls, “Akko!”

That snaps Akko out of her trance. She shakes her head and nods. Akko quickly wipes away the tears that escape from her eyes so she can do as her professor says.

It doesn’t look like Diana can walk on her own right now. So Ursula scoops the fragile girl up in her arms, ignoring the protest of her own body. Her student is bleeding to death both externally and internally; what right does her own body have to complain?

As they run to the infirmary, Akko asks, “Is Diana going to be okay?”

“I don’t know. Lady Sophia didn’t go into detail about the poison Egor uses. Just that it’s a potent one that even astonishes her.” At Akko’s panicked state, she adds, “I’m sure Ophelia or one of the other nurses can help. If anything, isn’t Sucy also good with poisons?”

Akko’s expression brightens. “Sucy! You’re right, she’ll definitely know how to fix this!”

Ursula nods. “Once we take Diana to the infirmary, we can have one of the nurses pull a sample of blood for you to take to Sucy to examine. If the nurses don’t have a cure to the potion, she’s our next hope.”

They reach the infirmary quickly due to their frenzy. With her hands full, Ursula lets Akko slam her fist against the door to get someone’s attention.

Ophelia throws open the door with a scowl. “Goodness, there is no need to- Miss Kagari? And Professor Ursula?!”

Ursula gestures to the body in her arms. “Nurse Ophelia, Diana needs immediate attention.”

Ophelia’s eyes Diana’s pale form with a grim expression. Even in the dark, she can tell just how much pain the young witch is in.

“Bring her inside. To that cot by the end.”

Ursula follows Ophelia’s orders and places Diana on the bed. The blood coming from the holes in her arm and shoulder immediately dye the white sheets red.

“She’s been poisoned, Nurse Ophelia,” Ursula informs.

“Dear heavens, is there anything else I should know?!” Ophelia quickly takes Diana’s pulse. “Weak, too weak. There are multiple severe injuries just from my eye alone. And you say she is poisoned? Looks like quite a killer, this one. I assume you don’t know the type of poison.”

Ursula shakes her head. “Only that it targets the internal organs.”

“I’m not sure if I can have a remedy made in time. Especially if I must keep her bleeding stable.”

Akko steps forward. “Sucy! Give me a sample so I can have Sucy make an antidote!”

“Ah, Miss Manbavaran? Yes, yes she will do. I will prepare a sample of Miss Cavendish’s blood.” She prepares the necessary tools and quickly draws a small amount of Diana’s blood into a vial. Once that is finished, she hands it to Akko. “Am I correct to assume that the poison was spread through the injuries to her arm and shoulder?”

Ursula nods. “The poison was coated on chain daggers.”

“Having the original poison may help Miss Manbavaran create an antidote faster. Do you happen to have the weapon?”

“No, the assailant-” Ursula remembers the nail that was originally in Diana’s arm. “We might. Akko, where is the nail that you took from Diana’s arm?”

“Eh? I dropped it on the grass. I didn’t touch it after.”

Ursula turns to Ophelia. “Please take care of Diana. Akko and I will go retrieve the dagger and take that and the sample to-.”

Ursula sways on her feet. Her hand finds purchase using a nearby bed frame.

Akko shoots forward to steady her teacher. “Professor Ursula?!”

Ophelia runs her eyes up and down Ursula’s form and finds a deep gash on her side. “Dear heavens, Professor Ursula were you injured as well?”

Ursula’s breathing rate quickens. She had forgotten about her own injury in her haste to bring Diana to the infirmary. Her hand grips her side both in an effort to stem the bleeding and to alleviate the pain.

“Diana… her condition is… more severe…”

Ophelia clicks her tongue. “Nonsense. One hole or ten, that doesn’t change the fact that you’re both bleeding and dying in my infirmary. Lay down on this cot. Miss Kagari can bring the sample to Miss Manbavaran on her own.”

“But if Egor comes back…”

Ophelia’s eyes narrow. “The attacker? He is still nearby?”

“I don’t know, but it’s not safe alone right now. Akko-”

But when they turn around, the girl is nowhere to be seen.

“There’s nothing to be done now,” Ophelia says. “Lay down, Professor Ursula. Have faith in your student. If you were able to get away and last this long in my infirmary, I assume the assailant is not interested anymore.”

“But Akko-”

“Rest. If you continue to bother me, I will not be able to create the antidote and treat your injuries. I do not wish to rely on a student for a job I should have the capabilities to accomplish.” Ophelia pauses as she readies a blood transfusion. “Professor Ursula, was Miss Kagari injured as well?”

Ursula thinks back to see if she noticed anything of the sort. “Other than a few minor cuts, I don’t think I saw anything that needed immediate attention.”

Ophelia’s eyes narrow. “Professor Ursula, if the poison is transmitted through the weapon itself into the bloodstream, then any infliction can create an opening for the poison to enter the body.”

Ursula’s eyes widen. “Then-!”

“I’m assuming Miss Kagari can still run around because the afflictions are not as severe as yours or Miss Cavendish’s. However, once she returns I will have Miss Manbavaran provide a portion of the antidote for Miss Kagari as well. I can only hope she remains healthy until she reaches her roommate. Besides…”

Ophelia grimaces as both Ursula and Diana double over their beds to heave out another torrent of blood.

“… I don’t think either of you will be very helpful to Miss Kagari in your current states.”

* * *

(Have to get this to Sucy. Gotta keep running. Come on!)

Akko runs. She runs even though her lungs are burning. She runs even though her legs beg for reprieve. She runs even though her vision starts to blur. She runs even though her thoughts are filled with blood and pain and cries and agony.

Akko doesn’t even consider the possibility of Egor returning when she runs into the courtyard to grab the steel nail. A glimpse of red staining the green grass is enough to make her want to hurl. All she can do is let it happen when it does and then shake it off to keep running.

She reaches her room in a frenzied mess and throws open the door. The sudden action makes Lotte shoot up in her bed and almost slam her forehead against the ceiling. Meanwhile, Sucy turns over in her bed with a long groan.

Lotte rubs her sleepy eyes. “Akko? What’s wrong? I don’t think it’s time to get up yet.”

Akko ignores her and walks over to Sucy’s bed, shaking Sucy’s shoulder to get her up.

“Sucy! I need you to make a potion for this poison. _Now_!”

“Of all the… I know you’re impatient, but can’t you wait until the sun is up?”

Sucy stops and sits up when she sees Akko two seconds from losing her mind.

“Please! Diana’s going to die if we don’t make the antidote in time!”

“Diana?” Lotte puts her glasses on. She waves her wand and turns on the lights. “Akko, what’s going on? Is that blood on your clothes?!”

Sucy leans in to sniff. “Yeah, definitely blood.”

“It’s not mine. Just make the antidote. Please, Sucy! You’re the only one I can ask!”

Sucy eyes the two items in Akko’s hands. She points to the vial of blood. “I’m assuming that’s a sample of Diana’s blood? What’s the other thing?”

“The weapon that has the poison on it. Nurse Ophelia said it might make making the antidote easier if you have the original poison.”

“I probably won’t need it, but she’s right about making the antidote faster.” Sucy takes both items from Akko’s hands.

“Will you need any help?” Lotte asks as she climbs down the bed.

“It’ll go faster if I work on the antidote alone. But you can make sure Akko lays down before she drops dead.”

Akko shakes her head. “Why would I lay down? I need to take the-”

She doesn’t finish her sentence before she starts swaying on her feet. Lotte catches her before she stumbles.

Sucy continues working at her desk as she explains what’s happening. “You’re covered in cuts. If they’re from this weapon, you have some of the poison in your system too. Your innards probably haven’t erupted yet because they’re minor injuries that barely cut through skin. There’s also your ridiculous stubbornness, but that’s harder to verify.”

Akko clutches her head. She thought her vision was unsteady before because of her panic. But now it blurs so much that she can barely make out Lotte’s concerned expression. “But…”

“Come on Akko, let’s get you to bed.” Lotte guides her to the bottom bunk and has her lie down. “Trust Sucy. She’ll have the antidote done and we can get it to whoever needs it. But you need to rest.”

Despite her efforts, Akko can’t stop her eyelids from closing. She shakes her head to rid herself from the lull of fatigue. “But Diana… I need to…”

Akko recognizes a familiar soothing voice. Lotte’s lullaby helps calm her anxiety and lulls her to unconsciousness. There are no clear words, but it seems like Lotte is trying to tell her to relax and trust Sucy with the rest.

So Akko sinks into unconsciousness, letting the lullaby fight away the red so there is only black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahaha I’m mean.
> 
> If anyone was wondering why Diana would do something so ridiculously ludicrous, I blame Arthur. Along with his height, Diana also gets Arthur’s stupidly annoying ‘jump in front of danger for your love’ syndrome that most shonen protagonists have. It’s an OOCness that I’ll address.
> 
>  _Praesidio_ in this chapter is different from _Praesidio Cingunt_ from _Heart of Iron_ , which is a dome.
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> Egor’s weapons are based on Rider!Medusa’s chain daggers from _Fate/stay-night_ , with the exception of the poison; I added that part in because ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Actually, most of the fight is inspired by Shirou’s first encounter with Rider. Especially the part where Diana is dangling in the air with the dagger speared through her forearm. Exactly what happened to Shirou LOL. Kind of.
> 
>  _Fate_ gives me so much material to use against Diana… poor Diana…


	21. Act III.iv. Clutches of Despair - Midnight_Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Diana decides to be studious in the middle of the night… and gets no learning done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOCness is serious business.
> 
> Have I mentioned how superevilbadguy is an amazing person/artist and deserves showers of love for everything she’s given me? *Gross sobbing while pointing at the hyperlinks* here are a few links to some fan art she drew for Act III.ii. (chapter 19).
> 
> [Here](http://superevilbadguy.tumblr.com/post/170601343653) and [here](http://superevilbadguy.tumblr.com/post/170601488058).

Within the darkness, a drop of red stains the empty world.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._ Until the red becomes a giant pool and envelopes her entire world crimson.

(Di-)

"-ana!"

Akko shoots up in bed with her arm outstretched. She grasps nothing but air, her chest heaving for breath.

With her back against the edge of Akko's bed, Lotte jolts awake. She turns around and puts her hands on Akko's shoulders. "Akko! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Lotte's question brings Akko's attention to the plasters scattered across her skin. She might have mistaken them for normal bandaids if not for the weird herbal smell emitting from each of them.

"Okay, I think?" Flashes of last night's encounter bombard her current state, reminding her that other people may  _not_ be okay. "Lotte, where's Diana?! Is she okay?!"

Lotte keeps her hands on Akko's shoulders to prevent her from shooting out of her bed. "Calm down, Akko! Yes, Diana is fine. Sucy got the antidote to her and Professor Ursula in time for Nurse Ophelia to apply it. They should be resting in the infirmary right now."

"I need to go see Diana!" This time, Akko manages to push past Lotte and make her way to the door.

"Wait, Akko! At least put on some clothes!"

At some point, either Sucy or Lotte - most likely Lotte - must have removed her dirty school uniform and changed her into her pajamas. Akko doesn't even glance down to look. She throws open the door and nearly collides with Sucy on the other side.

"Sucy! Move!"

Sucy sighs tiredly. "At least listen to Lotte and put on something that doesn't look like you just crawled out of bed."

"Does it really matter?!"

"Diana isn't dying anymore, so I think she'd appreciate it if you weren't wearing your pajamas to visit her," Sucy deadpans.

Akko steps up close to Sucy. "So Diana's really okay?"

"I just came back from the infirmary to deliver another batch of the antidote. Between Diana and Professor Ursula, there's almost none left from the original stock." Sucy pushes her way in. "Now get changed. You can ask the nurse to change your bandages too. The antidote should be wearing off by now after this much time."

"You slept the entire day away, Akko," Lotte remarks.

"Eh?! I was asleep for that long?!" Akko cries. Nevertheless, she listens to her roommates and digs through her clothes for a fresh set of her school uniform.

"You must have had a stressful encounter with whoever poisoned you guys last night," Lotte says.

"The poison strains the body no matter what level of dosage," Sucy comments as she packs a few more samples of the antidote. "Destroying your internal organs will do that."

"How are Diana and Professor Ursula?" Lotte asks. She tries to ignore the way Akko struggles to button her white shirt. Her eyes inevitably shift back to Akko as she fumbles with the small parts in her hurry.

"Diana just woke up as I was leaving. To be honest, I couldn't get a good look at her because Hannah and Barbara were crowding around her. Between those two and Akko, I wonder who'll win in a crying contest if Diana died."

"Sucy!" Lotte admonishes. Thankfully, Akko seems too busy with her clothes to listen to whatever Sucy says.

"Professor Ursula wasn't there when I went. The nurse said something about her waking up and insisting that she had to inform the headmistress about whatever happened."

"I wonder what  _did_ happen? For even a professor to get involved…"

Akko cries in frustration. "Ah whatever! Diana won't care if a few buttons are left!"

Lotte shakes her head and reaches to help Akko get dressed herself. "Akko, that's  _half your shirt_! And where's your vest?!"

But Akko is already halfway to the door with no regard to her state of dress; including how her undershirt and bra are clearly visible from the gap of her half-buttoned shirt. "I don't need it!"

Sucy snickers. "Lotte, how much do you want to bet that Diana's first comment is going to be on Akko's clothes?"

"Sucy, now is not the time! And Diana wouldn't do that!"

* * *

Diana's fifth reassurance to Hannah and Barbara about her current health is interrupted by the infirmary doors crashing open. She's both startled and happy to see Akko so lively.

"Akko! This is an infirmary. There is no need to be so loud." Diana shakes her head. "While I am glad to see you well, why are you only half dressed?"

"Told you," Sucy whispers to Lotte.

"You said first comment," Lotte rebukes. "That was actually Diana's fifth comment."

Akko stares at Diana's current state; her eyes linger on the left arm wrapped in bandages and held in a sling. Not to mention Diana's paler-than-usual parlor and the dark bags underneath her eyes. The poison must have made it difficult for her to get a good night's rest, even after the administering the antidote. At least Ophelia had the chance to change Diana out of her bloody clothes and into a clean hospital gown. The lack of blood certainly helps keep Akko sane. But not by much.

"I was worried! The last time I saw you, you were coughing blood and dying!"

"And I am perfectly fine now. Did you not ask Sucy about my condition?"

"I told her. She still wanted to rush over in her pajamas," Sucy supplies.

Akko points an accusatory finger at Diana with tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. "And anyway, didn't I tell you to worry about yourself more? Watching you in so much pain was scarier than the actual fight!"

Diana frowns. "I agreed to that promise. I am sharing my troubles with you more often, am I not?"

"Throwing yourself in front of that guy  _twice_ isn't the best way to care about yourself!"

"Are you implying I should have let Egor strike you instead?"

"Wasn't there any  _other_ option?! A shield? A slow motion spell?  _Anything_ else besides yourself?!"

"I-" Diana pulls back. "I admit, I was not thinking clearly at the moment."

"Well, at least she's honest," Sucy comments to the bystanders.

"It's been happening a little  _too_ often lately, though," Hannah bemoans.

Diana and Akko continue to argue, disregarding their teammates. The others silently agree that the new couple probably need to sort this out on their own.

"So from what I understand, Diana got injured so Akko wouldn't?" Lotte asks.

Hannah nods. "That's what we got from Diana. She tried to word it nicely too but it all sounded like…" Hannah groans into her hands. She can't even finish her statement. All she can do is bemoan the situation and try to muffle her frustration with her palms.

Barbara shakes her head. "We can't even be mad at Akko. It's not like she's the one who told Diana, 'Hey, push me out of the way and use your body as a human shield. Twice.'"

"I think it was actually three times," Hannah says. "Diana didn't get a serious injury the first time."

"Oh. That's why I forgot."

Lotte blinks. "When the both of you put it that way…"

"I'd expect something stupid like that from Akko. But Diana? I was wrong. She hasn't gotten soft. She's lost her mind." Sucy hums. "Maybe Akko leeched it out of her. That explains why she's the one lecturing Diana and not the other way around."

"It  _is_ a strange change to see," Lotte remarks the two's ongoing argument with a sweatdrop. "But that just means Diana really cares about Akko."

"Enough to act like her, apparently."

"And after we got Diana to promise to be more careful," Hannah grumbles.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually on Akko's side this time," Barbara says.

Sucy blinks. "Now I know the world is ending."

Ophelia stomps up to Diana's bed and places her hands on her hips. She resembles a mother about to admonish her children with her posture and stern expression. The sight is enough to scare the bystanders. Even Sucy takes a step back from the frustrated nurse.

"What is going on here?!" Ophielia frowns. "Miss Kagari, why are you bothering my patient? And Miss Cavendish, you are still recovering. Please do not give more work!"

"But Diana-!" Akko starts.

Diana sighs in exasperation. "Akko, there is no need-"

"Enough! You may have your lover's quarrel when I formally discharge Miss Cavendish from my infirmary! And that will happen sooner if you do not agitate my patient!" She glares at the two girls. "So that means no more arguing and no more 'leap before thinking' moments. Honestly, I expected more from you, Miss Cavendish. I thought I wouldn't have to see you again after your fainting fiasco your first year!"

Diana tries to protest, "This was a different situation-"

"No buts! Honestly, two years and you still have that terrible habit of overdoing things. Now, all of you wait to the side while I change Miss Cavendish's bandages. Miss Manbavaran, did you bring the extra antidote like I requested?"

Sucy holds up the samples and passes them to the nurse. She then rejoins the wary Lotte, Hannah, and Barbara a few paces back.

Ophelia shoos Akko away and grabs the curtains surrounding Diana's bed. "Good. Now, all of you behave. It is about time you changed your own plasters, Miss Kagari. Someone help her with that while I tend to Miss Cavendish." She sends Akko a death glare. "And Miss Kagari, I will not hesitate to ban you from my infirmary if you so much as attempt to peek!"

With an annoyed huff, Ophelia throws the curtains together and blocks everyone from Diana.

Before changing Akko's bandages, there is something else Sucy wants to confirm.

She turns to Hannah and Barbara with her usual deadpan expression. "So, Diana's fainting fiasco?"

"Is now  _really_ the time?!"

* * *

The clock chimes six thirty, signaling the time for dinner. After a long day of waking up late and fretting over the night before and current well-beings, Akko stomach protests its owner's decision to forgo eating in favor of visiting Diana at the infirmary.

Except for once, Akko ignores her stomach and vehemently chooses to remain by Diana's side. She wouldn't have to if Ophelia discharged Diana, but that is not happening for at least another night. Not until the nurse is certain all of the poison is out of Diana's system. The two large holes in her left arm and shoulder imply that there is quite a bit of poison to remove.

With no other choice, the rest of the blue and red teams offer to go to the dining hall and bring something back for Akko to eat. They come back with the daily versions of potatoes, as well as something that isn't edible. Or rather, some  _people_.

"Yo, Akko! Heard you and Diana got mixed up with some bad news last night." Amanda waves at the two as she enters in front of the group. She cringes upon seeing Diana's sorry state. "Geez Diana, you look like you went through hell."

"Well, you're not wrong," Sucy remarks. "It's surprising that the poison didn't kill her. I had a chance to analyze it myself. It's amazing even for my standards."

"It was… a long night indeed," Diana replies tentatively. It is not in her best interest to set off memories about the ordeal after finally coming to an agreement with Akko about her 'bad life choices,' as Akko and Ophelia worded.

Amanda eyes the plasters on Akko. "You alright though, Akko? You don't look like you got out of whatever happened completely fine either."

Akko nods. "I'm okay, thanks to Diana. She took most of the damage."

The stink eye Akko throws Diana confuses Amanda and the rest of the green team. They turn to the red and blue teams for answers. The other four only grace them with shrugs and shaking heads.

A sigh of relief and a different voice draws everyone's attention to behind the large group.

"Ah, that's good to hear. I'm glad to see you two are recovering well."

Akko jumps out of her seat. "Professor Ursula! Where'd you go all day?"

Ursula exhales tiredly. "I spent the entire day reporting to the headmistress about last night's encounter. It wouldn't have taken so long if we didn't find out that our philosopher's stone went missing the same night."

Everyone gasps in shock. Akko and Diana turn to look at each other with wide, knowing eyes.

Ursula notices this. "What is it, Akko, Diana?"

"I received a letter from Fei Wong, my aunt, and my grandfather about the same happening at their respective manors," Diana answers. "Following their warnings, I went to check on the philosopher's stone on campus. That is how I found Akko in the courtyard."

"Yes, that is what Headmistress Holbrooke mentioned during our meeting. It isn't just the stones from those three houses that are missing. It seems all six of the Great Houses no longer have their philosopher's stones. Though the House of Lefevre's doesn't count I guess." Ursula brings her hand to her chin in thought. "All of this occurred within a span of a few weeks. It's too much of a coincidence."

"Do you believe it was planned?"

Ursula frowns. "It's possible Egor stole the philosopher's stone after retreating while we were heading to the infirmary. But why? What does he want with it? And assuming he's responsible for the other stones, why those?"

"But wasn't he really injured after you cut his shoulder?" Akko asks Ursula. "He can't use magic to heal his wound. Can he carry that large stone with only one arm?"

"Perhaps he had an accomplice," Diana says. "You mentioned an intruder on the Fei Temple grounds, Professor Ursula. We still do not know who they are or their motives."

"Do you suspect Egor and this person are related?" Ursula inquires.

"It is a possibility."

Amanda shakes her head. "Hold on. What's all this with missing stones and intruders? Can someone fill us in?"

"Someone probably messed with the seals at the places we visited," Akko responds. "We kept running into all sorts of trouble. And Professor Ursula saw someone doing that at one of our stops."

"And now the philosopher's stones from these Six Great Houses are missing," Lotte says. "That doesn't sound good."

Ursula says, "There is one piece of good news. After informing Headmistress Holbrooke, she sent a report to the Ministry of Magic regarding the attack and our missing philosopher's stone. Everyone is on high alert and looking for Egor. He's considered a wanted fugitive in the eyes of the Ministry. So we don't have to worry about anymore attacks from him and possibly anyone else with the higher security."

Diana nods. "That is reassuring to hear."

"So what are we going to do? We need to get the philosopher's stone back, right?" Akko asks.

"This isn't like that time with Mister Fafnir," Lotte remarks. "We don't know who took it."

"And if it was that Egor guy you guys mentioned, we can't do anything about that either. Not if we don't know where he is. There's no trail to follow," Sucy adds.

"And I don't think it'll be as easy to negotiate the stone back." Amanda eyes Akko and Diana's covered wounds. "It doesn't look like you can talk to that guy you guys fought. Not with words at least."

Ophelia enters the infirmary, surprised to see so many additions.

"Oh, Professor Ursula. I see you have returned. Good timing; I need to change your bandages."

Ursula holds her hands up. "Ah, it's okay. I think you should save the antidote for Dian-"

Ophelia narrows her eyes. "The bandages soaked in the remedy should be changed at most once every four hours. You have been gone for at least seven. It is long overdue for a new set. There is plenty of the antidote to accommodate you, Miss Cavendish, and even Miss Kagari. And even if there isn't, I or Miss Manbavaran simply need to make more. Now go take a seat at one of the empty cots and I will be with you shortly. Do not argue with me, Professor Ursula. In this room, I hold the authority if I am to keep you alive."

Sweat rolls down the side of Ursula's face. The students shy away from Ophelia's intense gaze.

Finally, Ursula gives in. "If you insist…"

"As for the rest of you," Ophelia says to the younger children. "You may stay until visiting hours end. After that, I have no authority to withhold you from curfew. You are to return to your rooms at that time." She turns to glare at Akko, Hannah, and Barbara. "And that includes everyone, Miss Kagari, Miss England, Miss Parker."

"EH?!" the three chorus together.

Ophelia puts her hands on her hips. "I understand your concern. However, rest assured that Miss Cavendish will recover under my care by tomorrow. There is no need for you to stay overnight."

"But-"

"No exceptions!"

"No!" Akko steps up to Ophelia. Even though the woman is taller than her, Akko refuses to back down. "I already spent last night in my own bed while Diana was dying! There's no way I'm doing that again!"

"Akko…" Diana whispers softly, touched by her girlfriend's concern.

Ophelia rolls her eyes. "Miss Cavendish is not dying tonight. You can rest easy."

"At least let me stay today! Just once!"

"What part of 'no exceptions' did you not understand?" Ophelia asks exasperatedly.

"Every part of it!"

Ophelia groans. Children these days are too stubborn for their own good.

"Perhaps it is best to allow Akko to stay," Diana states. "Although her injuries are light, her plasters require change as well. It is efficient to have us both stay in the same room."

"Miss Manbavaran can apply it for her in their own room," Ophelia argues.

"Probably better if you do it," Sucy says. "I know how to make the antidote. Doesn't mean I know how to apply it."

Akko nods vehemently in agreement, even though she doesn't know if this is true or not.

It isn't that Sucy possesses no capability to apply the antidote. She can if she spends the time learning it properly from Ophelia or experimenting on her own. But Sucy is in no mood to spend precious time for that task when she can allocate it towards her own experiments. Not to mention spending another entire night with a worried Akko will be terrible for her concentration.

So she'll help out Akko this one time. Just this once.

Which puts the situation against Ophelia. The nurse wonders how many times she must groan in one sitting. She does not get paid enough for this.

Ophelia finally gives in. "Very well, I will allow  _only_  Miss Kagari to stay." She glares at Hannah and Barbara who begin to protest. "No exceptions. I hope you two understand that better than Miss Kagari does."

Hannah and Barbara look like they want to argue. But one glance at Akko and Diana convinces them that it is best to leave it be.

"By that logic, I must have Professor Ursula stay as well," Ophelia adds. "You have already neglected your injury long enough. I will continue to monitor you three for the night. By tomorrow afternoon, you should all be well enough for discharge." She looks at Akko and Ursula. "The poison should be fully out of your bodies by the end of the night. Unfortunately, your severe injuries require a longer time to heal, Miss Cavendish. Either myself or Miss Manbavaran will provide a supply of the antidote for you to apply on your own once you are discharged."

The three patients nod and thank Ophelia for her help. Akko releases the breath she didn't know she was holding. She was ready to physically fight the nurse to let her stay.

(Good thing Diana knows how to talk to people to get them to agree.)

Ophelia claps her hands. "Now, I will tend to your side, Professor Ursula. The rest of you keep it down. And Miss Kagari, if you are to eat your dinner here, I implore you to eat with decorum. Please do not make a mess in my infirmary."

"Hey! I don't-!"

One glare from Ophelia stops her from completing her objection. Even if Diana has convinced the nurse to allow Akko to stay, that doesn't mean that anything Akko says won't set Ophelia off. It is best to pick the battles that can be won.

For once, Akko chooses to stand down. She already has one victory. And Diana is more important to Akko than her own pride.

On the side, Sucy shakes her head. "They're both idiots."

Lotte chuckles. "It's sweet though, how much they care for each other. They really are just like Edgar and Arthur!"

Sucy's eyebrow twitches. "Bleh. I guess."

* * *

_Clink. Clink._

Diana shoots up into a sitting position, her right hand blindly reaching for her wand before logic catches up to the panic. Her eyes scan the dark infirmary as fast as they can. By the time her fingers wrap around the cool metal of her wand, her mind clears enough for Diana to conclude that there is no sign of danger.

No chains, no daggers, no Egor. All is still in the dark infirmary.

Diana leans back against the pillows and releases a shaky breath. She runs her right hand over her sweaty forehead and tired eyes. After getting her heart rate back to normal, she looks to the side and confirms that both Akko and Ursula are still asleep despite her extreme awakening. Akko's rhythmic breathing lulls her hypersensitive instincts back into a stable state.

True to her word, Ophelia had immediately dismissed everyone once curfew hit. She did not even allow the three patients to stay up, ordering them to bed as well. Although Akko protested, there was not much she could do when Ophelia was already so generous to allow her to stay in the first place. Ophelia argued that they needed all the rest they could get to return to their academic life the next day after such a tiring ordeal. And she was right; the three fell asleep in an instant as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

But there are some lasting effects that require more than a good night's sleep to remedy. Danger and fear are powerful emotions, capable of bleeding through the consciousness into dreams.

(Did I imagine the sound of rattling chains just now?)

According to Sophia, Egor developed the quirk to rattle his weapons after the accident which consequently led to his damaged soul. It may seem like a weakness that takes away any benefits from a surprise attack. However, that is only in the case with experienced combatants. For Egor, it is his way of telegraphing to his enemies that they are nothing more than weak prey dancing within the palm of his hands. As the battle drags on, the more the warning sounds psychologically affect his opponent. The sounds may be used as cues, but it is also one that throws the senses into a frenzy.

From their brief confrontations both at the Pavlova Mansion and in the courtyard, Diana only needs to understand one thing about Egor Pavlova. The damaged man thrives off fear and despair, regardless of everything else. He takes joy from breaking people mentally, and that is all that matters to him.

Diana's right hand clenches the sheets of the bed. Her left arm throbs in both the desire to do the same as its companion, as well as the muscle memory of the reason why it cannot do so.

Although she argued against Akko, Hannah, Barbara, and Ophelia, Diana knows that their scoldings are not wrong. Her reckless actions could have cost her more than two nights at the infirmary. Diana is lucky she did not suffer a worse fate.

(What was I thinking?)

She knows the answer to that. It is one she gave the others when they asked her why she would do something so impulsive. Rather than settle her, the desire to prevent Atsuko Kagari from harm only grew in intensity after their confession at the Ministry of Magic. She can control herself when it comes to Akko's usually mishaps; though Diana is thankful Akko hasn't fallen off her broom at school yet. But when it comes to situations similar to their encounter with Egor or the werewolves, the desperation is so great that that is all she knows; logic no longer has its place.

Since when did Akko become so important to her? No, Diana supposes the better question is when she started to care so little for her  _own_ well-being and prioritize others. Since Arthur's soul invaded hers? Or is this completely irrelevant to her father and began even before? Since the Regulus Caverns? Since her childhood? Since her mother's passing? For all Diana knows, she has always had this tendency. Perhaps it has only become more obvious recently.

But it is a dangerous habit that others have noticed as well.

_Ophelia places her tools down and keeps her voice low so the others do not hear. "Caring for others is fine. It's in our nature to find love. However, it is important to balance your own well-being with others. If you wholeheartedly throw yourself in one direction and neglect the other, there will be nothing but pain left for you."_

" _I do not-"_

" _Argue as much as you like. But it's become apparent even for an outsider like me who rarely sees you." Ophelia gives Diana a grim warning. "If you continue down this path, you will only destroy yourself. No, perhaps you are already broken beyond assistance. In that case, there is nothing we can do." She looks at Diana with an expression akin to sadness and pity. "I can only hope you have someone who will help pick up the pieces afterward."_

Is it wrong to place others as the priority? Not necessarily. The House of Cavendish are a prime example of individuals who chose to help others despite the dangers to their own lives. Her mother, Bernadette, lived by the Cavendish motto of 'affection' until her last breath.

Daryl Cavendish's flippant expression seers into her mind.

" _My sister spent all her time helping others for free because of those traditions. And how did that turn out for your mother?"_

Coupled with Ophelia's words, this realization feels like a punch to the gut. For a reason Diana cannot fathom, they inflict more damage than Egor's chain daggers ever will.

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head to clear away the dark thoughts.

(Now is not the time to lament my own misgivings. More importantly, what is the reason for the disappearance of the philosopher stones of the Six - or rather Five - Great Houses? What does the thief have to gain from these stones?)

Before the Yggdrasil's revival, the philosopher's stones were the energy sources for a spellcaster's magic. But that is not its only use. In fact, any item can be used for magic depending on the spell and context.

A spell like  _Louperial Ral_  comes to mind, which requires an encirclement of rocks around the target. Certain items and totems can be used in other cases. Nevertheless, the item itself is chosen for a specific reason. Perhaps it is to tie the spell to the earth, or to act as a catalyst for summonings.

Based on this logic, choosing stones possessing an immense aggregation of magic over the span of many centuries implies the spell in mind must be rather powerful. And maybe even dangerous.

Diana throws her covers to the side. Her feet find the slippers by the side of her bed. Still weak and recovering from her fatigue, she looks around the dark infirmary for crutch to use. She finds a wooden one by the side of one of the empty infirmary beds and manages to reach it with wobbly steps without falling over.

She understands how ridiculous it is to head to the library at this time of night. Not only is it past curfew, but she is certainly not in any health to venture out on her own with danger lurking in the shadows. But the uneasiness about the entire situation nags at the back of her mind, preventing her from returning to sleep and getting rest. Since she cannot concentrate on rest anyway, Diana figures she'd sate her curiosity in an attempt to ease her mind.

Which is why she gives one last glance toward Akko's sleeping form and leaves the infirmary as quietly as possible.

But it becomes apparent after a few minutes that the simple act of walking is a lot harder when one is recovering from a near-death experience. What is supposed to be a five to ten minute walk feels like a climb up Mount Leonis. Her original slow pace abates the more she walks. Her limbs weigh a ton and it takes every ounce of energy to rely on the crutch to keep her steady. Sweat mats her long hair to her skin. But with her right hand tight on the crutch and her left arm in a sling, there isn't much she can do about this inconvenience.

The fatigue clears away some of her apprehension, returning enough logic for Diana to question her sanity.

(This is… ridiculous.)

Diana isn't sure what is more exasperating - the uncharacteristic impulsiveness of her decision to get up in the  _dead_   _of night_  to go to the library, or how hard  _walking_ is.

She is starting to understand why everyone is so concerned about her. And her current decision to go to the library at this hour is sure to restart the lectures once someone finds her out of bed.

(I suppose they will not be aware of my absence if I return before anyone awakens.)

It does not take long for Diana to push aside her doubts and continue the exhausting trek to the library; not when the looming uncertainties are more pressing. To steal one philosopher's stone is thievery. To steal two is a coincidence. To steal five is a strategy.

But what are Egor and his possible accomplices after? For what reason? These are questions Diana wishes to find the answers to by tonight before it is too late. And that requires her out of bed and surrounded by books and resources that she cannot obtain from the infirmary. She can rest easy and listen to scoldings after everything settles down.

Her lungs desperately draw in air as her tired muscles demand more oxygen to function. Diana ignores the huffs of breaths from her mouth that are suddenly visible. She focuses on moving forward, one leg at a time. The crutch is a lifesaver.

(Perhaps I should have thought to grab a cloak. I did not consider the difference at this time of night.)

No, that is not right. The current season should not be this cold. Although it is currently the middle of the night, it should not feel like she is walking through a winter tundra. The frigid climate is even more peculiar given the absence of snow.

It comes to her attention that the condensation of her labored breaths and the goosebumps on her skin are not entirely due to her fatigue and exertion. Especially since she begins to shiver at the sudden drop in temperature.

(What is-?)

Diana's breath catches in her throat.

There is someone in the corridor.

Her right hand twitches with its grip on the handle of the crutch. But her body remains frozen in place. Despite being stationary, her breath quickens as darkness closes in around her. Her vision sees nothing except a shadowy, black mist.

Something dark and cold slithers around her limbs from all directions. Her darting eyes picks up the shape of black hands outlined in dark purple coiling around her body. One of the numerous hands caresses her cheek with a tender stroke. The intimate action contrasts with the growing sense of dread and frigidness pervading the atmosphere. Her right hand tightens on the crutch in growing apprehension.

Diana's mouth opens, but no sound comes out. Any attempt to produce a single utterance chokes in her throat. She  _is_ able to gasp as another hand slithers around to the front of her body. Her right hand knocks away the only thing keeping her shaky legs stable and grabs the folds of her hospital gown at to her chest. Eyes wide, throat dry, her body damp with sweat; there is nothing she can do against this sudden force that has caught her in its grasp.

With the same tenderness as the hand on her cheek, the dark hand presses against her own trembling right. The cold saps away any remaining warmth from her skin. The palm of the hand rubs against the back of hers a few times, as if it is reassuring her that nothing is amiss. The strange darkness pushes past the physical barriers of her body and delves into her body through her chest.

"W-What…?!"

An eerie giggle echoes throughout the halls. Or rather, it seems to condense until it is only resounding in Diana's ears and nowhere else. The laughter taunts her as much as the hand burrowing deeper into her chest and closer to her heart. The blood thumping in her ears cannot drown out the childish giggle driving her insane.

The closer the hand comes to her heart, the faster her lungs try to expand and breathe. It only increases her heart rate and perpetuates this continuous cycle of anxiety.

Just like before, the hand gently caresses her frantic organ. The light touch does the exact opposite of a normal, loving embrace. Instead of calming her, her heart rate increases so much that Diana wonders how her heart has not ripped itself from her chest yet.

Diana's breath hitches as the hand wraps around her live heart. The air seems to still. Even the hand on her cheek stops its ministrations. Without preamble, the hand on her heart  _squeezes_.

Everything overloads. Her senses, her logic, her calm, nothing mattered at that moment except to rid herself of this threat.

Diana clenches her teeth as her right hand darts to her hip and pulls out her wand. A small, white light gathers at the tip of her wand as Diana readies the spell.

" _A-_ _ **Araya**_ …  _ **Allora**_!"

The white light expands like a dying star. It pushes away the hand on her heart, the hand on her cheek, the lingering hands in the shadows, and the dark mist surrounding the area. White and black mix until nothing remains.

The hallway returns to normal. All is still except for the labored panting coming from the lone student fighting for breath.

Although everything returns to how it should in the environment, the same cannot be said for Diana. Her vision continues to swim even though the mist has cleared. Her legs that have somehow kept her standing this entire time finally lose their strength. They stagger her over to the wall where her body practically throws itself against the hard surface in an attempt to clear her senses. All it does is send a bolt of pain through her entire frame and adds to her growing list of complications.

Diana slides to the floor and throws her head back. Her lungs are greedy for breath that it cannot take in and expel fast enough. Breathing is the most she can do in her current state. Diana focuses on the simple act of inhaling and exhaling. If she doesn't get this right, she won't be able to do anything else.

Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out-

A small gust of wind blows through the hallway. The breath she tries to expel clogs in her throat, choking her from her concentration. Her lungs struggle for more air. For the life of her, Diana cannot remember how to  _breathe_.

It hurts. Everything is so cold, so painful. No matter how small she makes herself, she can't gather enough heat into her shivering form. Gasping, unable to even cry without air. It hurts-

Warmth wraps around her frame, replacing the cold. The heat seeps through the fabric of her clothes and through her skin. It almost seems to warm more than just her body, also comforting her soul.

(Mother…?)

The feeling is vastly different from the suffocating shadows that plagued her before. Diana savors this change that reminds her of home. The absence of the debilitating frigidity lets her body function properly again. It allows Diana to process a soft sound filtering through her ears.

"-ou. Just brea- … -kay. Breathe i- … Just breathe… You're okay. You're okay."

Unlike the eerie giggle from before, the tone soothes her nerves and calms her senses in the gentle way that it should.

Proper cognition comes back slowly. After audition is the sense of touch. Diana realizes that the warmth enveloping her is actually a physical human body with their arms wrapped around her. The person is positioned so that their head is right next to Diana's ear so they can whisper reassures to keep her calm.

Next is the sense of smell. The familiarity does not return immediately. But once Diana remembers the important person who smells of plum blossoms, she uses that as an anchor to reality.

It seems it has become a habit for her to rely on Atsuko Kagari to keep her sane.

Deeming the threat gone, Diana drops her head to the side onto Akko's inviting shoulder. Akko continues to whisper reassurances even with Diana's face buried in her shoulder. She doesn't stop until Diana's shaking has completely abated. When Akko is certain that Diana is back to peace, she reluctantly pulls away to give Diana a once over.

To say the Cavendish heiress looks shaken up is an understatement. Sweat mats her messy blonde locks to the sides of her ashen face. Although her breathing is calmer, it is still more frantic than the normal resting state. Diana's clammy hands shake with a slight tremble despite her attempts to steady herself.

Akko has never seen Diana look this  _vulnerable_. Diana never showed this much weakness, not even after her soul merged with her father's and her body started to turn to blades. Diana did show a moment of defeat in front of Beatrix's monument at the Cavendish Manor, but that is nothing compared to this. Whatever happened to Diana truly affected her beyond anything encountered before.

Instead of asking, Akko states with a firm voice, "You're okay."

Diana blinks as she tries to clear her vision and comprehend what Akko is saying.

Akko understands that Diana is still recovering from whatever happened. She ignores every instinct pushing her to demand answers from Diana; she needs to know why Diana left the infirmary in the middle of the night, needs to know what that light was, needs to know why Diana was having a panic attack in the middle of the hallway.

But instead of asking demanding questions, Akko musters all the patience she can and repeats, "You're okay." She repeats this over and over until Diana understands this and believes it.

Diana leans her head back against the cool surface of the wall and closes her eyes.

"Thank you, Akko." This is all Diana manages to say in her weakened state.

Hearing Diana's voice so weak and vulnerable - so  _different_ from how she normally is - is the final breaking point for Akko. Her limited patience cannot hold back her fear any longer. There is nothing to stop the pool of tears from trailing down her cheeks, nor the surge of anger that tries to stamp over her sickening worry for her girlfriend.

"Um, so… what happened?! I woke up and you weren't in bed. But then I couldn't find you and Professor Ursula said she didn't know where you went. So I went to your room to ask Hannah and Barbara but they didn't know either-"

"You went to see Hannah and Barbara?"

Akko ignores Diana's question and continues on her tirade. "-And we were all looking for you but couldn't find you in this stupid big school and then there was that bright flash so I ran toward it because where else was I supposed to go? And then I found you on the floor hyperventilating. You've never done that before and I didn't know what to do. I was so scared but you were too so I just did whatever I could think of." Akko pauses to take a deep breath. "I remember my mom used to hug me whenever I woke up from a nightmare. Her hugs made me feel safe. So I just… hugs don't hurt."

Diana releases a shaky breath. "Your presence helped ground me to reality. I cannot thank you enough."

"Not that it doesn't feel nice to have you thank me, but what were you  _doing_ out here anyway? Didn't the nurse say you needed to rest? That's the whole reason why you couldn't leave tonight!"

Diana frowns. "The occurrence of the missing philosopher's stones are too coincidental to leave unsolved. There may be a ritual that requires the use of philosopher's stones to enact. If we can determine Egor and his accomplices' intentions-"

"You wanted to go to the library  _in the middle of the night_. To do  _research_."

(Why is my girlfriend such a workaholic?!)

Diana does not appreciate Akko's disapproval. "If the possibility of danger exists, would it not be prudent to determine as soon as possible what exactly that danger is to prevent it from occurring?"

"You couldn't have waited until  _morning_?!"

"The time to enact a spell can range from a mere second to months. I could not relax and allow myself to waste the time in case it does not take long for the philosopher's stones to be used."

"It's a difference of at most eight hours! If they wanted to do something, don't you think they would've done it already if it really didn't need that much time? Does one night really make a difference?" Akko keeps her hands steady on Diana's shoulders. "Are you really okay? I'm not talking about whatever just happened."

"I am fi-"

Akko shakes her head, wiping her tears. "This is weird for you, Diana. You're not the type of person who'd do things like this.  _I'm_ usually the one who does stuff without thinking it through and getting hurt. But that's exactly what  _you're_ doing. Jumping in front of monsters and poisoned weapons, putting rest to the side to do research when you can do it at another time; that's not something you'd do without thinking it through. It isn't like you." Akko clenches her fists. "I thought we were going to be honest with each other…"

Diana opens her mouth to retort, but then closes it before saying anything. She knows Akko is right; all of her decisions as of late have been uncharacteristic of her. This impulsiveness is not intrinsic to the girl known as Diana Cavendish.

But it isn't just her actions that do not reflect her person. Diana has felt herself drifting away from her familiar sense of self. It's as if everything related to her stems from Diana Cavendish yet does not at the same time.

Thinking back long enough, Diana realizes that all of this began when she first laid eyes on the manifestation of her father in her inner world. When her soul first began to merge with Arthur Reinhardt.

_Just as there is a proper container for every soul, the soul can affect the shape and structure of its container. The development of the human body is both a biological and spiritual transition throughout the years. As your soul strengthens over the course of your life, it is reflected by the changes to your body._

That is what Fei Wong Reed wrote to her. But what if a merging of souls affects more than just the body? What if by changing the body, it also changes the host's brain and affects their personality? What if it causes them to make decisions and act in a way that they normally wouldn't?

After such changes, is that person still who they are?

(What is truly left of Diana Cavendish?)

Diana takes a sharp intake of breath as Akko suddenly pulls Diana into a desperate embrace. This time it is Akko who buries her face into Diana's shoulder.

"Akko…?"

Akko's words are slightly muffled with her face covered by Diana's shoulder. Diana can feel a dampness in her shoulder from the remnants of Akko's tears. But Diana can still hear Akko's light voice clear enough.

"Heh. I guess we're so close now that you don't need to tell me what's bothering you. Okay, maybe I'm giving myself more credit than I should. That last bit you said out loud gave me the gist of things."

Diana blinks. "I spoke aloud?"

Akko nods against Diana's shoulder. "You're doing that more too."

Akko feels a shaky exhale vibrate Diana's entire body. "You are correct. I have been… out of sorts as of late. If I had to make an assumption, I would say my strange behavior is due to the merging of my father's soul with mine. According to Fei Wong, an altered soul will affect its container. Perhaps that extends to a change in cognition and personality as well."

"So… you're getting traits from your dad?"

"I am afraid I am  _becoming_ my father. Or at the very least…" Diana clenches her fists. "…someone I am not."

Akko sits up and shakes her head vehemently. "I don't know your dad, but that's  _definitely_ not true. You're still you even with all this," Akko waves her hands around at random "curse and merging going on."

Diana raises an eyebrow. "You are the one who stated my recent behavior is unlike me."

Akko takes Diana's hands and holds them tight. Akko's warmth eases the tension from Diana's tight fists. "That doesn't mean you're not you though. If I was anyone else I wouldn't be saying this. But I've seen you when you have to make fast decisions. When you saved me after I fell off the Shooting Star during the broom relay, you just wanted to help me, right? Even though we weren't really friends then."

"You are reckless and prone to injury. That much is clear regardless of our relationship at the time."

"And then at the Cavendish Manor the first time! You could've left me  _and_ your aunt and cousins to finish the ceremony but you didn't. You made those choices right then and there. It's not like you had a lot of time to think it through. If anything, you leaving Luna Nova was the weirdest and most not like you!"

"That is not equivalent to impulsiveness."

"Really? It seems the same to me. If you have no time to think, you just chose to do something based on who you are, right? It's the same back then and after you started seeing your dad in your dreams. You always want to help other people. It's like Anna said, you really are 'affectionate!' That's still the same since you and your dad came together. If anything, you're just acting on it more."

"Then you are saying I have become  _more_ impulsive. It is still uncharacteristic."

"But that doesn't mean every part of you is gone!" Akko gives Diana's hands a reassuring squeeze. "If you're becoming your dad like you think, you'd be completely gone. But you're still here! Your dad can't erase everything that made me fall in love with you!"

Akko stops when she realizes what she just said. The two girls take a few seconds to comprehend the meaning of Akko's declaration.

"Love…?"

Diana's whisper is nearly inaudible. Akko hears the small hitch in her voice, as if the idea itself is incomprehensible.

Akko's face flushes red. But there's no going back now that she's said it. And just like her first confession, Akko continues to drive her point across while Diana is taken aback.

"Gaaaaaah. Why doesn't this ever come out as nice as it does in the movies?!" Akko bemoans her misfortune for a moment before continuing, "Yeah, I love you! I love so much of you it's driving me crazy! I mean, what's not to love? But fine; if you think really think you've changed so much, I'm going to remind you of all the things about you that made me fall in love with you in the first place!"

Akko takes Diana's silence as her cue to continue.

"I love the way you know how to answer the questions the professors give us in lecture. I love how you're good at so much but don't let that get to you. I love how you try your best, working hard even though you could've let people hand you everything you wanted. I love how brave and noble you are. I love how stubborn you are, even if it's  _annoying_. I love how you care for others, even people who have hurt you. There's a lot more, but we'd be here all night and I'm getting kind of cold.

I love Diana Cavendish. That won't ever change. And if you think you're not the person I fell in love with, then that's okay. I'll always be there to remind you. Just like you're always there to keep me up, you can lean on me too. I'll hold you up, just like you've done for me. Because you're the one I love. Okay? Okay."

Akko takes a deep breath, ending her speech. She waits for Diana's response. But even after a good two minutes, she gets no response.

"Uh, Diana? Hello?" She waves a hand in front of Diana's frozen face. "Oh no, did I break my girlfriend?!"

Finally, Diana dips her head down so Akko can't see her facial expression. An unexpected tug pulls Akko toward Diana so that all Akko can see are blonde curls as Diana tucks her head into the crook of Akko's neck. It takes Akko a few seconds to realize that Diana really did initiate the hug for once instead of the other way around.

(She must really be shaken up…)

Akko brings her arms around Diana. The action only causes Diana to sink deeper into Akko's hold.

"Diana…?"

"Honestly, you are truly amazing, Akko."

"Eh?"

Diana has continuously told herself to keep moving forward despite the obstacles in her way. Failure is not an option she can afford to accept. There were high expectations since her birth due to coming from two prestigious families. After the passing of both her parents, the responsibilities were suddenly thrust upon a child forced to grow up too fast. Even after losing her magic, Diana did not give up and managed to regain her magic. Through years of determination and sacrifice, Diana was even able to become a talented witch despite losing her magic as a child. Students and professors rely on her which only increases the pressure to uphold this fragile image of perfection.

Recent events are no different. Although her soul has merged with Arthur's and the Curse of Blades is a guitone looming over her life, Diana takes it all in stride and convinces herself to keep moving forward without dwelling on possible outcomes. It is only important to focus on the future.

But there is only so much one person can take. These are all burdens too great for any person, much less a teenage girl. She can only shoulder so much before she falters.

Yet here is this wonderful person kneeling in front of the crumbling girl, holding her hands and telling her that everything is fine. Atsuko Kagari claims that if Diana Cavendish ever falters, she will be there to keep her from falling. Essentially, she is saying that it is alright to stumble, even for a bit. It is fine to make mistakes. When it all becomes too much, Akko will prevent Diana from falling too far.

Diana shakes her head. Her shoulders slump as an unseen burden is removed from her shoulders. If not completely, at least some of it is taken off.

"What have I done to deserve you?"

Akko cocks her head to the side. "I mean, I can give you a really long list if you want. Maybe we should go somewhere warmer though. Geez, is it supposed to be this cold at this time of year?"

As much as Akko wants to stay hugging her girlfriend, she's not wrong about the cold. It can't be good for Diana's healing injuries and her harrowed state of mind.

Akko helps Diana up on her feet. Although she's calmed down, Diana has difficulty standing on and walking on her own. Even with the crutch it is impossible as her legs feel like literal jelly. So they forgo the crutch completely and replace it with Akko. With Diana's right arm draped over Akko's shoulders, the two slowly make their way back to the infirmary.

On the way, they meet up with Hannah, Barbara, and Ursula who have also been looking for Diana. The former two want to bury their tear-stained faces into Diana's shoulders while hugging her tight enough to never let go. But seeing as Diana is shaken up for some reason and still recovering from her injuries, they refrain from causing further harm. They settle for channeling their fear and frustrations through inevitable scoldings that continue even after Akko gets Diana comfortable back in the infirmary bed.

As much as Akko wants to join in, she's said what she needed to with Diana. So she lets Hannah and Barbara have their turn. She stands back with Ursula, watching the scene with amused expressions.

Diana profusely apologizes to Hannah and Barbara for worrying them (again). Her words do nothing to appease her teammates. It is only thanks to Ophelia's entrance that stops Hannah and Barbara from scolding Diana for the rest of the night until dawn.

There is much to discuss once the new day begins. Diana is certain that Akko still wants to know what happened in the hallway to leave her so distressed, as does everyone else. For now, Diana settles into the comfort of the infirmary bed and lets the fatigue pull her into unconsciousness.

Much has happened. And there will be more to come, most likely more difficult to overcome than her past experiences.

But for once, Diana feels safe knowing it's alright to falter. With Akko by her side, Diana is sure she can continue moving forward once more even if she stumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I have an Akko comforting Diana scene! See, it's not always onesided Diana comforting Akko! I'm trying I swear.
> 
> I didn't plan on having Akko confess the love part. It kind of just happened. Is this too soon? Eh, whatever.
> 
> I think normally Diana would be sensible enough to stay in bed when she's still recovering from severe injuries. These are not normal circumstances though.
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> The attack on Diana is inspired by the Unseen Hand in _Re:Zero - Starting Life in a New World_ that grasps Natsuki Subaru's heart whenever he mentions his ability to Return by Death. If anyone wants the accompanying music, look up "Call of the Witch" that's the 15th OST for _Re:Zero_ 's main soundtrack. It makes Diana's night scene a little more… eerie.


	22. Act III.v. The Queen, the Rook, and the Pawn - Unexpected_Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Diana gets a surprise visit while she spends another day at the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some downtime for our girls because I thought it'd be nice to have a moment or two where no one has to worry about Diana dying or anything catastrophic.

"Someone attacked you in the hallway?" Ursula asks Diana the next day.

Diana nods. "There was a gradual change in temperature, one I did not notice until a dark mist surrounded me on all sides. From the mist came long, dark arms detached from a body. They appeared to resemble tendrils of energy more than human limbs. They had the ability to pass through solid objects."

"And what happened?" From what Ursula can tell, Diana does not have any physical injuries. But it is clear that  _something_ happened, considering Akko found her in such a state of disarray.

Diana clenches the lapels of her hospital gown at the area in front of her heart. Right where one of the hands caressed her body before sinking in. "One of the hands passed through my chest and… grabbed my heart."

A beat of silence. Then a resounding " _Ehhhhh_?!"

"Bu-But how?!" Hannah stutters.

"Doesn't that mean it…" Akko waves her arms around "…passed through bones and stuff?! How are you alive?!"

"I have been asked that question quite often as of late," Diana remarks. "Once again, I do not know the answer to that."

"It sounds like a kind of dark magic," Ursula says with her hand on her chin. "There are certain spells - certain acts of sorcery - that are considered forbidden in our society because of how dangerous and malevolent they are. This sounds more serious than simple psychological torture."

Diana looks down at her fist clenched in front of her chest. "It… certainly felt as if there was a physical hand caressing my face and grasping my heart."

Ophelia speaks up for the first time. "This would not have happened if you had stayed in bed! Honestly, what possessed you to go to the  _library_ at such a time?!" She shakes her head in disappointment. "I understand staying on top of your studies is important. But I highly doubt knowledge is worth literally dying for! Would it hurt to consider your health? You were nearly poisoned to death only yesterday! I am surprised you even have the strength to move around as much as you are. Curse the youth and their obstinacy. Just because you are sprightly does not mean you should do whatever you wish!"

Diana has already explained to Ophelia and the others her reasoning for doing so, as well as the reason she woke up in the first place. But it seems this irresponsible action is the last straw. The reprimands do not stop coming. So Diana has no choice but to take it all without argument, lest they fight back with greater force.

It is a battle she cannot win. Not when Diana knows she would be just as worried if the reverse were to occur.

"It doesn't change the fact that someone went after Diana though," Barbara says, stopping Ophelia from continuing to vent her frustrations.

"Is it that Egor guy you guys mentioned?" Hannah asked.

The students look toward Ursula. The professor shakes her head. "I don't think that's likely. Egor can't use magic. And what attacked Diana certainly sounds like a spell."

"What if it's someone working with Egor?" Akko suggests.

"That's possible. But that doesn't bring us any closer to who they are," Ursula says. She turns to Diana. "What we  _do_ know is that there are people who have a reason to target Diana. We don't know the reason, but twice in two days is too much of a coincidence."

Akko instinctively reaches over to grab Diana's hand. The action coupled with the slight tremble in Akko's grip is enough to show how worried she is. To alleviate some of this, Diana gives Akko's hand a small squeeze to reassure Akko that she is still here.

"So what do we do?" Akko asks.

Ursula hums. "I'll speak to Headmistress Holbrooke about increasing security. For now, focus on having someone around Diana as often as possible."

Hannah points to herself and Barbara. "Well between us and Diana's dunce of a girlfriend, I don't think there'll be a problem with that."

"Hey!" But Akko gives a firm nod. "Don't worry, Professor Ursula. We'll make sure no one hurts Diana again!"

"Akko…"

Akko smiles wide for her girlfriend. "You can count on me! Remember that!"

Ursula sighs. "I guess this is the best we can do. But you girls be careful too. It doesn't help that we don't know what we're up against."

"Then it's a good thing I'm keeping you here for another night, Miss Cavendish. I need to monitor your condition after whatever happened overnight. At the very least, you'll be safe here for another night. " Ophelia crosses her arms. "As long as you don't decide on another spontaneous midnight trip. I can't guarantee you'll ever leave this infirmary if you do."

The girls shy away from Ophelia's intense stare of disappointment.

Ophelia narrows her eyes. "Now all of you,  _behave_."

Everyone gulps.

"Y-Yes…"

Ophelia huffs in exasperation but turns away to give the girls their privacy.

Diana gets right to business. "Hannah, Barbara, I would like to ask the both of you for a favor."

The two nod in unison. "Anything! What do you need?"

"Seeing as I am not allowed to leave this bed lest I suffer dire consequences," Diana eyes glance toward Ophelia's back, "I would like the both of you to retrieve a few books from the library in my place."

Akko groans. "Normal people would love to do nothing when they're told to rest, you know? Is it really that hard to relax for  _one_ day?"

Hannah shakes her head. "It's weird how I'm agreeing with  _Akko_ of all people so often lately, but I agree with her. Whatever is going on can wait a day, can't it?"

"The girls are right, Diana," Ursula chimes in. "If it helps, I'll be doing my own research to see if I can find anything that can help us. Focus on recovering first. Once you're better, you'll be able to put all of your effort into this without worrying about your health."

Diana wants to protest and insist her current state will not impede her ability to help. But it's near impossible when she's receiving three equally stern looks and a fourth glare from the nurse.

Once again, Diana accepts her defeat. "I suppose I cannot win this argument."

"Nope," Hannah, Barbara, and Akko reply simultaneously.

Ursula smiles. "It's in your best interests." She stands up from her seat and fixes her uniform. "Well then, I should get right to it. I hope you recover well, Diana. It'll reassure me to have you helping me with this."

Akko salutes Ursula as the professor leaves the infirmary. "Don't worry, Professor Ursula. I'll make sure Diana doesn't strain herself!"

Ursula chuckles. "That's good to hear. Then I'll see you girls later."

Ursula opens the infirmary door and almost runs into someone standing outside. Thankfully, she stops herself before knocking over the other person.

Ursula's ears pick up a small vibration that is gone as soon as she perceives it.

"Minister?!" Ursula says in surprise. "And General Bradley too?!"

Diana feels a familiar tug in the Minister's direction even before Ursula announces the visitors' arrival.

(What is this feeling? This is twice with the Minister. No, not just the Minister. Where have I also felt this feeling…?)

The visitors give Diana no time to dwell on this thought. Like the first time, the pull is persistent but not enough to distract her.

The black-haired father and daughter duo respond with near identical smiles.

"Good afternoon, Miss Callistis," Aileen greets. Beside her, Renatus bows his head in greeting.

It surprises Ursula to see the Minister of Magic and the General of the Army at Luna Nova. But what is even more surprising is the third person behind them that Ursula does not see at first.

"Oh, no greeting for me?" chides a familiar voice. "And after I was finally able to come back after so long."

"Croix too?!"

"Eh?!" Akko jumps out of her seat and runs up next to Ursula. "Why are such important people here?! And Professor Croix?!"

"That distinction doesn't sit right with me for some reason," Croix comments. Naturally, no one pays it any attention.

Aileen smiles down at Akko. "Official business with your headmistress. It has come to my attention that Luna Nova's philosopher's stone has been stolen. Due to the unusual recurrence of this exact felony at five of the Six Great Houses, the Ministry is gathering as much information as we can to locate the thief as soon as possible." Aileen gestures to Croix. "I figured having Miss Meridies would be beneficial, considering her familiarity with the school. She did say she was missing the school."

"Even though this trip is taken from my vacation days," Croix sighs.

"But you're already so busy. Can't you just have other people come?" Akko asks. "And why is the general here too?"

"The theft of five philosopher's stones from five significant locations is not a case to leave for anyone," Aileen replies, taking no offense to Akko's bluntness. "The sooner this case is solved, the sooner we can prevent possible severe calamity. Which is why I have enlisted the help of the army as well."

"Do you have any leads?" Ursula asks.

"As of now, none that are substantial," Aileen replies. "Egor Pavlova has also not been found. Although, I can reassure you that he is nowhere near these school grounds. I have personally patrolled the area to confirm this."

"It appears he left quite an impression on you girls," Renatus remarks as they enter the infirmary. He surveys the dark circles under Akko and Ursula's eyes, as well as Diana's healing injuries behind them. To the other two members of the blue team, he says, "I do not believe we have met. Are you friends of Miss Cavendish?"

Hannah and Barbara jump up from their seats and bow to the general.

"B-Barbara Parker. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hannah England." She lifts her head. "Wow, I'd never thought I'd be our general in person."

Renatus smiles. "I am glad to see the young Cavendish has such caring friends. I am quite jealous of you."

"Yes, it is reassuring to have someone by your side during the healing process." Aileen turns her head toward one of the windows. She blinks at the same time as a small buzzing noise cuts through the silence. Aileen then turns to Diana. "Good afternoon, Miss Cavendish. This is twice now that we begin our conversation in the infirmary. I hope I am not jinxing you."

"I do not believe that is possible if I spend the majority of my time bedridden from injury even prior to our first meeting," Diana says.

"But Diana, this is only the second time you've been to the infirmary at Luna Nova," Barbara points out.

"Yeah. The only other time was during our first year when you got sick," Hannah says. "Unless you mean other times back at your home."

_Bernadette shakes her head from above. "Honestly, your tendency to injury will kill me faster than the Sarcoidosis. Perhaps I should call the priest to remarry you to this bed instead, considering you spend so much time on it!"_

_Her lips move, but it is a deep male voice that responds. "Will you accept my apology for worrying you again?"_

_Bernadette sighs as if her soul is leaving her body. "Focus on recovery, Arthur. Perhaps a literal hole through your body will prevent you from subsequent rash decisions."_

Diana blinks.

(What is this memory?)

Akko turns to Diana in concern. "Diana?"

Diana places a hand on her face. "I… No, you are both correct. I seem to be confusing my memories."

Aileen hums. "Could this be a side effect of your soul merging? Although cases such as yours is rare, I recall obtaining memories from the other soul is a possible consequence of the process."

"You could be confusing your memories with Arthur's," Renatus remarks. "That man did have a tendency to get into the strangest of situations. It usually led to his hospitalization and staying bedridden quite often."

"Did my mother ever worry about this?" Diana asks. If what she saw truly was one of her father's memories and not her own, that would explain Bernadette's exasperated expression.

Renatus chuckles. "Oh, absolutely. Arthur's foolhardy decisions drove Bernadette up the wall. She was often the one to nurse him back to health, after all. No one else was as skilled as her with healing magic. As skilled as she is, Daryl could never come close enough to compare." Renatus shakes his head. "Shame Bernadette passed away so soon. I was quite fond of her."

"I thought you said Diana's parents didn't like you?" Akko comments.

"That is the thing. Although we had our differences, she was never open about her disdain toward me. Arthur, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. I lost count how many duels he challenged me in response to something I said."

"So Diana's dad was that kind of person…" Akko mumbles under her breath.

Diana winces internally.

(That certainly sounds like something Father would do…)

"I suppose I should allow you to rest," Aileen says, preparing to leave. "You have a long road to recovery, Miss Cavendish. Take all the rest you can. I pray no other troubles come your way."

"Ah, if I may ask one question, Minister," Ursula quickly interjects. "Does Sophia Pavlova know about Egor's actions?"

"Naturally, the head of the House of Pavlova was the first person we sought to look for Egor. Unfortunately, it seems she has no knowledge of her younger brother's intentions or motivations. Apparently the younger Pavlova disappears quite often without informing the head of his whereabouts. 'He's an adult; I'm not going to baby him' is what she said. Though, the Pavlova head was not in the best of moods when I spoke to her."

"She did lose her philosopher's stone, the powerhouse behind her homunculi." Croix remarks. "Even with magic restored, losing your generator is a hard blow for any engineer.

"At the very least, it would be foolhardy for Egor to return to this same place," Renatus states.

"What do you mean?" Ursula asks.

Croix is the one who answers her. "The Minister added a few security measures to prevent anyone suspicious from intruding again. That was another topic we discussed with the headmistress before coming here."

Akko sighs in relief. "That's good."

"I suggested placing a few of my sentries here as well," Renatus adds. "Though both the headmistress and Aileen disagreed with that option."

"You will only be troubling the headmistress. With measures using magic, she does not need to supply shelter or sustenance for your men," Aileen argues.

Renatus shrugs. "As the Minister of Magic, you outrank me. I trust that you know better than I for matters regarding the magic realm."

"There is something else I would also like to ask, Minister," Diana says.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Do you know of any spells that require the use of densely concentrated magic? For example, six large philosopher's stones?"

Aileen hums. "Not to my immediate knowledge. I have not come across a case like this during my years in the Ministry. However, I do have some theoretical hypotheses.

In some cases, difficult spells require a catalyst or multiple to enact. If we assume the philosopher's stones will be used, the ensuing spell must be on a grand scale."

"Perhaps to even summon a demon from the depths of hell or something along that line of thought," Renatus chuckles.

But Aileen does not smile along with him. "That is one possibility, yes. Your jests are growing less humorous as you grow older."

"My, is that any way you should talk to your elder?"

"At least you acknowledge your age. Though you seem to forget this when you pick up your sabre." Aileen dips her head at the girls. "Our business is finished. I will have to return to the Ministry to gather more information. It was a pleasure to meet again."

Renatus and Croix follow after Aileen. The Minister stops at the door with her hand raised to the handle.

"A distorted soul in contrast to a fractured one. I wonder what the difference is…?"

"Minister?" Croix asks.

Aileen grabs the handle and pushes the doors open. "Nevermind. Something to contemplate." She hums in thought. "Actually, why don't you stay for a little longer, Miss Meridies? I am sure you have quite a bit to catch up with here at Luna Nova. Particularly a certain childhood friend?"

Croix coughs into her fist. "I - thank you, Minister. I'll take you up on that offer."

"Do not linger for long. Remember, you only have so many vacation days."

Croix gulps. "I'll… keep that in mind."

With that, Aileen and Renatus take their leave as Croix stays behind. When the doors close behind the Bradleys, Croix turns around and smiles nervously at Ursula.

Ursula replies with a smile of her own and breathes a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong, Professor Ursula?" Akko asks.

"Ah, it's nothing, Akko," Ursula reassures. "It's tiring to always have my guard up around the general."

Akko tilts her head. "Is there something wrong with him? Besides that weird right eye of his."

"The Mystic Eye of Prediction."

"Yeah that. You said he got it from a demon."

"More like he had it surgically implanted in him," Croix clarifies. "The procedure almost killed him. Bonding a Mystic Code with a human usually has a low success rate. If it doesn't turn the human into a mindless monster it'll kill them immediately. The Minister was the one who stabilized him before he could go down either of those two paths. Essentially, she saved his life."

"At least, that's what they told us back at the Ministry while you and Diana were talking," Ursula says.

"It was a good talk though. You two ended up sorting out whatever was wrong."

"So basically, he has the eye of a demon. But that doesn't make  _him_ a demon, right?" Akko says.

"No. No it doesn't." Ursula frowns.

"But it still doesn't appease your worries," Croix remarks.

Ursula shakes her head. "I can't explain it exactly. There is something about him that doesn't feel right."

"Ah. So I'm not the only one who feels that way," Croix says. "I've only met him twice and both times he's given off a dangerous aura."

"I've always known that our general is a serious guy. But he's a bit different from how I'd imagine him to actually be," Barbara says.

"Kind of reminds me of my grandfather," Hannah remarks.

"That's what I said too!" Akko agrees.

"He has a grandson, Akko," Diana points out. "He  _is_ a grandfather."

Akko hits her palm when she remembers. "Oh yeah, that cute little guy. I forgot about him. So much happened that I lose track of everything."

"Eh?! Akko met the general's grandson too?!" Hannah and Barbara shout in unison.

"Not fair! Do you guys have any other fun stories to tell?" Hannah grumbles.

Barbara nods. "Yeah! Diana left out so many details."

Akko puffs out her chest. "Heh. If you two insist, I'll tell you! Sit down; Kagari Atsuko's adventures are going to get long!"

Ursula mouth twitches in a nervous smile while Diana sighs and leans back against her pillows. Croix laughs at the two's exasperation.

They know that Akko is going to exaggerate many of the points. Akko's storytelling itself is not the problem. But Diana would prefer Hannah and Barbara receive the most accurate information. The girls already idealize her enough; they do not need Akko to feed fuel to the fire.

Diana is too exhausted to attempt to correct everything Akko says. She would leave it up to Ursula to remedy this, but the woman has to leave a few minutes into the conversation to resume her teaching duties. Croix excuses herself with Ursula to 'help the professor with some of the grading' as her flimsy justification to leave Diana with three doting friends.

So Diana yields to Akko's enthusiasm and for once allows herself to rest.

The conversation lulls her body into a state of calm. Akko continues to speak animatedly while the other two are actually listening to her. Hannah and Barbara will interject at times to acknowledge something Diana did. But surprisingly, they're also doing the same for Akko. Especially during the parts where it is Akko who comforts Diana.

Seeing the three get along for once is enough to bring ease Diana's heart. So she allows Akko to retell their adventures, even if some parts of the tale contain a few inaccuracies.

* * *

Ophelia nods to herself as she checks off on her clipboard.

"Your vitals are stable and your wounds have healed well. There should be no problems concerning the effects of the poison in your body." Ophelia hands Diana a brown paper bag. "Drink this once a day or whenever you feel any discomfort. It is a separate medication from the remedy I issued you before. If you wish, you may mix the two together to limit the amount of liquid you have to consume. Though, you seem to be someone who drinks quite a bit of tea so there shouldn't be any difference."

Diana takes the offered bag with her right hand. Her left arm remains in a sling per instructions from Ophelia. Diana only has to return once a day for the next three days for Ophelia to check on the progress of her healing. Her arm has recovered enough to allow her discharge, but not enough for full range motion. That requires another couple of days of treatment.

Diana bows to the best of her ability with her arm in a sling. "Thank you, Nurse Ophelia."

Ophelia waves her off. "I expect you to remain healthy, Miss Cavendish. I would rather not have to see you so often."

Akko grabs onto Diana's free hand and nods with conviction. "Don't worry! I'll make sure Diana stays safe from now on!"

"Somehow I doubt that. If anything, you may just drag Miss Cavendish into more problems than she would on her own."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Ophelia glares at the young witch. " _Exactly_ as I said. Now off, the both of you. While I trust Miss Cavendish to easily catch up on her studies - god forbid she catches up  _too_ fast - I cannot say the same for you, Miss Kagari. Perhaps with Miss Cavendish as your girlfriend, your grades will soar as much as your heart does."

"Well Diana really did help me when we came back after those two weeks," Akko says.

Diana sighs. "I will do my best to tutor you as we research on the missing philosopher's stones. While your improvement is remarkable, Nurse Ophelia is correct. There is quite a bit of content we have missed. And I would prefer to spend my available moments with you  _outside_ of detention."

Akko groans and rubs her head with the hand not holding Diana's. "Gahhh, you're right! What if I blow up another spell and Professor Finneran makes me clean the trolls' bathroom again?!"

Diana understands that punishments should be completed by the ones that are issued. Therefore, even though Diana truly cares for Akko, that is not something she will intervene on Akko's behalf.

But it is a truly unfortunate punishment. If Diana cannot intervene, then she will do her best to prevent the possibility from occurring.

Ophelia shoos the two young witches out of her infirmary, telling them to take the day off and resume classes tomorrow. Of course, taking the day off from classes does not mean Diana Cavendish can stay idle. Therefore, the two head straight for the library to start on their side project on the missing philosopher's stones.

Although Akko understands Diana's apprehension, that doesn't mean she's looking forward to the extra work on top of the coursework she needs to catch up on.

"But the nurse said we should rest! And spending the day at the library isn't resting!"

Diana is having none of it. "There is no time to be idle, Akko. The world does not wait for rest. It is best we solve this mystery as soon as possible before anything dire can occur. Its ramifications may not be controllable."

"You almost died three times in under a month. That beats  _my_ record. I think rest sounds pretty good."

"The life of a single person does not compare to countless others," Diana argues.

"Well, you're my most important person. So your life is actually worth more than just one." Akko hums. "You're worth ten, no a hundred, no a thousand lives! No, definitely more!"

"As endearing as that is, it does not change the fact that physically I am still worth only one life."

An idea comes to mind. Ignoring Diana's logic, Akko turns to her girlfriend and declares, "I have an idea! We're going to have a nice, relaxing night. No studying, no researching, no dying, just the two of us."

"We do not have the luxury-"

Akko holds up a finger. "Nuh uh. We're going to have a nice night without worrying about stuff like that. We can do all of that during the day. But just for this one night we're going to forget about all of that and actually relax like Nurse Ophelia keeps telling us to do."

Akko's fierce eyes bore into Diana's resistance. Finally, Diana's shoulders slump as she gives in to Akko's demands.

"Only for one night."

Akko nods. "One night."

"And what is it that you have in mind?" Diana wishes to know what Akko plans to utilize their time with if not for studying and research.

Akko opens her mouth, leaving it hanging for a few seconds before snapping it shut. "Uh, I haven't thought that far yet."

Diana is certainly not pleased.

Akko quickly continues at the face of disappointment. "I'll think of something! Just give me a few hours and I'll let you know. I can think of it while we're at the library!"

Diana doesn't know how many times she will sigh until her soul leaves her body and joins her parents in the afterlife. Akko is the unstoppable force that can tear down even her own unyielding wall. Even if Diana wants to, she cannot sway Akko when her enthusiastic girlfriend gets an idea; no matter how ludicrous it is.

"I suppose there is no arguing with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of Arthur's soul fusing with Diana's goes beyond affecting her body. It also changes her personality and memories, which is why she mixes up her own memories with Arthur's.
> 
> Also Akko getting along with Hannah and Barbara?! Blasphemy! Probably the only way they'd bond is because of Diana.
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> Arthur's face character is based on Germany from _Hetalia_. It's actually one specific fan art of him with England and America. But I don't know who the artist is because I found it on zerochan, which is a site that's terrible at telling me who the original artist is and not the original source. Smh.


	23. Act III.vi. A New Dream - Star_of_Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akko and Diana have a nice chat under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap it's been awhile since I said this, but thanks for all of the kind support and reviews that ya'll have sent me. Even if it's something short about one small detail you liked, that still makes me a happy tomato XD It means you like something about this self-indulgent story! Yay!
> 
> Here's some fluff to show my appreciation (well I already wrote it before but this fluff is mainly for you guys not me XD)
> 
> Before we get to the actual Diakko conversation, we need to have some shenanigans involving the rest of the red, blue, and green teams as they tease Diana.

Akko eventually comes up with her idea three hours before dinner. She suddenly bursts out of her seat declaring her epiphany and tells Diana to meet her at the courtyard. Before Diana can ask more, Akko rushes out of the library so fast that the librarian doesn't even have time to tell her to be quiet.

Which leaves Diana alone to fend off the curious questions of her classmates regarding her absences and the conspicuous sling keeping her left arm stable. It's one thing for Diana to skip class to run unavoidable errands or important tasks. However, it is clear that Diana's most recent absence is  _not_ due to those reasons. The sling is certainly no help quelling the rumors about her and Akko's participation in a scuffle of some sort regarding the missing philosopher's stone.

Thankfully, Hannah and Barbara take their usual places beside Diana to keep away people from pestering her. While normally Diana would consider their protectiveness to be too much, it is exactly what she needs at the moment. Ophelia may have discharged her, and Diana may believe she has the energy to return to her daily life, but her body knows better than anyone. And it is currently screaming at Diana to get some food into her system before she passes out at the entrance to the dining hall.

"Where's Akko?" Hannah asks after they're seated with their food. "I would've expected her to follow you around like a lost puppy."

Diana chooses not to comment on Hannah's accurate analogy. "She informed me that there was business she needed to attend to. I am meeting with her once I finish dinner."

"Eh?! Is Akko planning… a date?!" Barbara exclaims.

The assumption  _does_  fall in line with what Akko was insisting about the two relaxing together.

"That is plausible," Diana responds. "Although, I have no idea what she could be planning."

"Ohhh, so it's a surprise date!"

Both Hannah and Diana don't understand why Barbara is getting so animated about this.

"It's just stupid Akko. It can't be anything that great," Hannah says derisively.

Barbara tuts. "Never underestimate the power of love! It's strong enough to give even someone like Akko a two hundred percent boost!"

Diana just barely prevents herself from choking on her medicine-infused tea. The mention of love reminds Diana of Akko's unexpected confession two nights prior. Diana has been pondering Akko's endearing confession since the moment it was blurted out.

Akko is undoubtedly Diana's most important person. But to say her feelings are extreme to proclaim love beyond innocent affection is different. It is a commitment Diana has to think about.

Akko herself has not questioned Diana about reciprocation as of yet. Diana takes that as a sign that Akko is willing to wait for Diana's answer.

One that Diana  _will_ respond to. It only requires quite a bit of careful thought. Nevertheless, Diana refuses to leave a deed unrequited.

Meanwhile, Hannah replies to Barbara, "I don't know. Akko needs  _a lot_ of buffs to awe Diana."

"Not really. Akko's dumb enough to surprise Diana with her level of stupidity alone," Sucy's voice comments from behind them.

"Akko isn't stupid," Lotte corrects next to Sucy. "She may be impulsive and prone to misfortune, but I don't think it's fair to call her dumb."

"That's just because you're too nice, Lotte," Sucy says.

"Akko's got the enthusiasm at least," Amanda remarks, joining their group. "And Diana's probably got enough patience to sit through all of Akko's attempts and failures because she's too lovesick to do anything else."

A twitching pang strikes through Diana's heart at one specific word in Amanda's dialogue. It is promptly ignored with a practiced schooling of her features.

"Not true! Diana would definitely try to correct all of Akko's mistakes," Hannah argues. She doesn't refute the lovesick comment though.

"Yeah! Even if Akko's got Diana's heart, Diana will want to keep Akko safe. So that means correcting all of Akko's mistakes and preventing anything dangerous from happening," Barbara adds.

Amanda isn't convinced. "Really? If I remember, it was  _Diana_ who did all those stupid things that landed her in the infirmary for more than three days. You sure she's got the sanity to go against Akko's crazy ideas?"

Diana chooses this moment to interject. She levels a calm stare at the red and green teams. "Pardon my forwardness, but is there something you girls need?"

Amanda holds her hands up. "Yeesh, lighten up, Diana. We were just looking for Akko. She's usually with you nowadays, so we thought we'd try to find her by finding you."

"Doesn't seem to be the case though," Sucy says.

"Akko's planning a late night date with Diana," Barbara reveals. "At least according to Diana."

Amanda doubles over to guffaw so hard that she has to hold onto her stomach. " _Akko_  is planning a date?! Man, I'd love to see that!"

Barbara stands up in her seat. "Hey! Dates are supposed to be special between the two lovers! The least you can do is give them some privacy!"

Amanda blinks. "Wow, got you all fired up. I would've expected  _you_ to want to spy on them, Miss  _Night Fall_ fan."

" _Night Fall_  has nothing to do with this!" Barbara  _and_ Lotte exclaim at the same time.

"Now look what you've done," Sucy drawls. "You've even fired up Lotte."

Diana sips her tea, doing her best to ignore the ridiculous conversation happening without her. As this argument is taking place over Diana's head, Jasminka slips into the empty seat beside Diana and points to the tea cup in Diana's tight grasp.

"Is that good?" the Russian witch asks.

Diana regards the girl for a few moments. "It is rather bitter with a pungent aftertaste. I suppose the taste comes from the mixture of numerous herbal remedies." Diana pauses to think over her true feelings regarding her medication. "No, I am afraid it is not particularly delicious at all. In all honesty, it is rather repulsive."

Jasminka deflates. Nonetheless, an idea comes to her to fix this problem. Her shoulders perk up an instant later. She reaches into her bag of snacks and offers Diana a potato chip.

"Want one?"

Diana is caught between the offered chip and Jasminka's innocent smiling face. She eventually replies, "No, thank you. I appreciate the offer."

Jasminka shrugs and eats the chip herself. With their conversation over, Diana turns back to the bickering girls. They've all found seats at the blue team's table to continue their banter.

A month ago, Diana Cavendish would have put a stop to this annoyance with a firm scolding. But right now, Diana watches over the girl in silence. Somehow, their pointless arguing drapes a sense of ease over her. After everything that has happened, this is a scene that Diana does not mind returning to. It is a familiarity that Diana has come to expect in regards to her new friend group.

The rambunctious Amanda O'Neil. The quiet yet dedicated fan, Lotte Yanson. Barbara Parker, who is an unexpected match to Lotte's enthusiasm. Hannah England, who is Barbara's other half and arguably more outspoken of the two. Then there is the mysterious Sucy Manbavaran, who Diana cannot deny has an aptitude for potions that even Diana cannot match. And of course, the quieter Jasminka Antonenko with her love and knowledge of food, as well as the silent inventor Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger and her steampunk creations.

These are many different individuals that Diana never would have imagined to come together and interact in the way they currently are, arguing playfully as friends should. In particular, Diana's group was antagonistic toward the others. Yet somehow with a certain Atsuko Kagari as their linchpin, their relationships gradually morphed into what it currently is.

It is a different change of pace that Diana has grown fond of. So she watches these girls who have become her friends. Even if they continue to throw the word 'love' around like nothing in complete disregard for Diana herself.

Amanda stops mid-sentence and turns to Diana. "Hey Diana, you've got this weird look on your face." She lips pull up into a mischievous grin. "Thinking about Akko again? Having lewd thoughts?"

"I do not know what fantasies you have and I do not wish to know. However, I can assure you that they are far from what I have in mind, Amanda," Diana replies curtly.

"I have to agree with Amanda." Hannah shudders at the admission. "You do have this strange expression. And only Akko can make you make that face."

"Is it inconceivable that my happiness may lie outside of Akko?"

"Pretty unbelievable," everyone else, including Stanbot, replies simultaneously.

Diana blinks at everyone's vehement stares, unsure how serious their statement is. She takes another sip of her tea with her eyes closed in thought.

(I suppose the next question I should ask is when I have grown comfortable with  _these_  girls…)

* * *

Once Diana finishes her dinner, she excuses herself from her (meddlesome) friends to find Akko. She stops by the food counters to pick up a baked potato and a piece of bread for Akko in case her girlfriend neglected to eat during her preparations.

Although Diana does not verbally voice it, it is clear that Diana does not want her outing with Akko to be disturbed by anyone. That includes the seven girls who want nothing more than to continue teasing the new couple.

"I'm happy for Akko though," Lotte says as they watch Diana fade into the dark hallway. "And Diana. It's good that they have each other to go through all that they have to."

Hannah crosses her arms over her chest. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's really Akko that got Diana to open up. Barbara and I barely had any luck these past two years. And Akko just threw open Diana's closed doors like nothing."

"Heh. The princess and the dunce. Now that's an interesting pair," Amanda chuckles.

"If it means they get into more situations where I can collect more samples, then I'm not complaining," Sucy says. She takes out a vial of dark purple fluid. "It's been fun playing with this. That Egor guy has some good taste in poison."

The other girls grimace at the deadly weapon in Sucy's fingers.

"Can you get that away?! That stuff almost killed Diana and Professor Ursula!" Barbara yells.

"It's only a problem if it gets into your bloodstream," Sucy states. Her lips pull up into an evil grin. "Then that's where the fun begins. It first targets your most vulnerable inner organs by deteriorating its cell linings. Basically, it's literally eating away your insides-"

Hannah and Barbara grab their heads. "AHHH! No more no more!"

Sucy shrugs. "It's not like I'm thinking of using it on anyone - yet - or anything. I haven't come up with a good way to administer it."

Amanda steps away from Sucy with a twitching eyebrow. "I hate agreeing with the two bitches, but seriously that's creepy."

Hannah and Barbara whirl around. "What did you just call us?!"

Diana is unable to pick up the rest of their conversation after she turns the corner and puts enough distance away from the group. Even if she has grown fond of the girls, that does not mean their behavior is acceptable in any way. Diana just has no idea how to respond to any of it. Her default scolding does not seem to have any effect.

For now, Diana focuses on her current destination. It does not take long for her to reach the courtyard. At this time, the sun has completely set, leaving the night sky dark and devoid of sunlight. The stars light up the black canvas above, painting the world in a sea of small white light.

Diana's footsteps stop at the outskirts of the courtyard. Her right hand reaches up to her left arm and grips her bicep tight as her eyes gaze over the clean grass. Someone most likely cleaned up the blood and broken surfaces from their fight. Yet, if Diana looks hard enough, her vision will blur until small patches of red stain the grass in puddles once more.

(I was right to drink Ophelia's remedy beforehand.)

Diana removes her hand from her bicep and clenches it by her side. With slow and careful footsteps, she leaves the comfort of the boundary and steps onto the grass. Her feet lead her to the center of the courtyard where the three-headed statue stands tall and strong.

Diana's left forearm pulses.

" _We are kindred souls, yet nothing alike. What does it feel like, to value others' lives before yours? I cannot even fathom my own. Although, perhaps it is the same with you."_

Her nails dig into her palm. This is nothing but a pinprick compared to the nail embedded in her arm.

" _You, who threw yourself in front of another without any thought to your own well-being. Were you so desperate? Every action has an origin. In the end, do you value her life over yours? How is that so, I wonder?"_

Diana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. A small pain in her right palm draws her attention to her hand. She realizes she momentarily reverted back to her habit of clenching her fist during moments of stress.

"Dianaaaaaa!"

Diana turns toward the source of the voice. Her eyes do not see the familiar brunette anywhere in the courtyard. As Diana looks for the origin of the voice, the previous dark thoughts slowly filter to the back of her mind as more important matters take the foreground.

"Up here!"

Diana's gaze shifts up to the roof. She finds Akko sitting on top of the tiles waving at her with an excited smile.

Diana shakes her head with a slight frown. "Akko! What are you doing on the roof?"

The grin remains plastered on Akko's expression. "Come up here! It's a nice night to take it easy, don't you think?"

Diana sighs. "Is this what you had in mind when you suggested we relax?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea! I always come out and watch the stars whenever I feel like I need to clear my head."

Diana ignores the implication that Akko has been breaking curfew to seek solace in the night. She decides to go along with this since Akko did spend most of the later afternoon planning this.

"Very well. Could you lend me your broom? I was not aware I would be needing one."

Akko's face drops. "I - uh - don't have mine with me."

Diana raises an eyebrow. "Then how did you reach the top of the roof?"

Akko scratches the back of her head. "I climbed up here. It seemed like the only way at the time. Huh, a broom would've made it a lot easier."

If Diana continues to sigh, her soul will truly leave her body. "I see. Somehow, I should have expected nothing less from you."

Akko claps her hands together in apology. "Sorry! I can wait for you to get your broom if you want! There's no rush!"

"That will not be necessary." Diana reaches toward her left hip and pulls her wand from her sash. " _ **Pleis Volito**_."

Akko stares in awe as Diana's body leaves the ground and rises up toward the roof. It almost looks like Diana applied the magic for  _Tia Freyre_  except on herself instead of a broom.

Once her feet are level with the roof, Diana lands with a light touch on the tiles and replaces her wand back to her sash. She eyes Akko's setup with a quick eye. There isn't much to take in anyway; Akko seems to only have brought out a purple blanket to sit on and a second, thicker blanket rolled up to the side; it is most likely in case the temperature drops later on in the night.

But that is all Akko has. She doesn't even seem to have packed any food.

Akko grins sheepishly as if she can tell that Diana is judging her preparations. "Something simple for a nice, relaxing night, right? I don't bring a lot when I sit out here to watch the stars."

"No, your setup is acceptable. However," Diana's eyes travel to Akko's stomach. "I am not sure if your appetite will agree. Have you had anything to eat?"

On cue, Akko's stomach rumbles like a howling storm. The owner's face flushes red at her stomach's betrayal.

"I think I forgot to get something to snack on while preparing all of this…" Akko admits. "Man, and even after I got special permission from Professor Ursula to stay out after curfew."

Diana holds up the brown paper bag from dinner. "That is alright. I was able to bring some leftovers from the dining hall. It is not much-"

Akko shoots up and clasps Diana's hand with the bag between her own. Diana takes a small step back when Akko - with her face close to tears - leans in a little too close.

"Th-Thank you Diana~!"

Diana shakes her head. "Your health and nutrition are important, Akko. I understand the necessity of preparations, but you must learn to manage your tasks along with your daily necessities. Although, I must commend you for planning ahead to stay out into the later hours of the night."

Akko takes the bag from Diana and plops down on the blanket. She smiles as she takes out the baked potato and stuffs it into her mouth. She only offers Diana a reply after taking three mouthfuls of her food.

"But you're the one who studies so much that you forget to eat and sleep," Akko says after swallowing. "I think you need to take your own advice, Diana."

Diana places her right hand on her hip. "I do balance my priorities."

"Mhm. Three hours of sleep a night-"

"My hours of sleep average to approximately five, not three."

"-is completely normal. Uh huh." Akko pats the empty space beside her on the blanket. "I can go get Hannah and Barbara to prove a point, but I kind of want to enjoy the night just with you. So I'll let this one slide for today. Come on! The stars are so pretty today!"

Diana cannot refute that. She joins Akko on the blanket and pulls her legs up while her right arm rests on her knees. Akko grins at her with a mouth full of potato and points up at the dark night.

The dark sky is littered with dozens of bright white specks. Luna Nova is far away from urbanization and large cities, allowing the students and staff to enjoy the luxury of privacy and quiet. In consequence, their environment is not marred by smog or other pollutants and gives them a clear view of the stars every night.

Diana starts by listening to Akko talk about each of the constellations she can find. From Ursa Minor to the Little Dipper, there so many shapes and forms that the brunette witch can point out. After some time, Diana finds her concentration slipping until her gaze falls from the stars down to Akko's excited and passionate expression. At some point, Akko starts to shine brighter than the stars themselves.

"And that one's-" Akko turns to Diana and realizes that her girlfriend hasn't said anything besides a few yes's in the past few minutes. "Uh, Diana? You still here? Hellooooo?"

Akko snaps her fingers in front of Diana's eyes. It successfully brings the blonde heiress out of her pining.

"I apologize, Akko. I seem to have lost track of my thoughts."

Akko frowns. "Are you sure you're okay? The last time you spaced out, you almost got eaten by a werewolf."

In the back of her mind, Diana's consciousness rests easy knowing that Akko is holding up well. Considering Akko just joked about the near-death experience back at the Ministry of Magic, the ordeal doesn't seem to be bothering her as much.

"I can assure you that this is not the same as that situation." Diana turns her head away to hide the flush on her cheeks. "I was simply… admiring you. The stars are certainly beautiful. However, I do not believe they can compare to you, Akko."

Akko's mouth flounders for a proper response. Her short-circuited brain only allows her to utter a small, "O-Oh…"

Without turning her head around, Diana continues, "I suppose now is a good time to broach the topic of our current relationship."

Akko shakes her head out of her lovesick stupor. "Are you breaking up with me?!"

Diana returns her gaze back to Akko at this sudden question. "In what manner have I implied  _that_ idea?"

"That's how breakups always start!"

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. "Have you been reading Lotte's  _Night Fall_ volumes? I can assure you that ending our relationship is not my intention. In fact, the exact opposite."

"Oh. Okay, I can't guess what you mean then."

"Regarding the matter of your… most recent confession."

Diana waits until Akko understands and remembers what she means. It doesn't take long for Akko's face to flare up again. Smoke seems to even come out from her ears.

"Oh that? Uh, that's just me saying more than I should! I can't believe you even remembered that!" Akko waves her arms around. "It's nothing! I really don't have a filter so I just say what I want-"

"Nevertheless, that is what you truly feel, is it not?" Diana inquires calmly.

Akko stops her flailing. "Yeah… Yeah, it is! That's how I feel! And I'm not going to take it back!"

"And I am not asking you to." Diana looks up at the stars. "I only ask for you to wait."

"Eh?" Akko tilts her head. "Wait for what?"

"I understand your feelings. However, I cannot say the same for myself. I ask for you to give me some time before I can give you a proper response."

Realization dawns on Akko. "Ohhh. You don't know if you…?"

"I feel something toward you. That much I comprehend with confidence. Despite this understanding, I cannot ascertain if my attraction can be described as 'love.' I admire your ability to speak so freely. However, I cannot readily admit something so forward. Not until I confirm it for myself. That is why…"

Diana drops her head down onto her forearm. She doesn't say anything for almost a minute, prompting Akko to say something to encourage her.

"Diana? I mean it's okay if you need some time. I'm willing to wait."

When Diana looks up, it is not to face an expression of sorrow. Instead, she finds Akko with a beaming smile encouraging her to draw her own strength.

"I'm not really good at being patient, but I think I can manage if it's with you." Akko scratches her head. "I mean, you jumped in front of fangs and daggers for me. It's kind of hard to ask for more."

Diana blinks. "You are implying that you will wait for my response? For as long as it will take?"

"Just don't make me wait until I'm a grandma! I don't have  _that_ much patience."

Diana smiles fondly. "No, I suppose you do not."

"Hey! What kind of girlfriend are you?! You're supposed to support me!"

"No, a proper girlfriend is not afraid to tell her significant other their faults."

"Well that means I can do it too!" Akko opens her mouth and points a finger at Diana. A long silence passes as Akko stays in that position.

She throws her head back and groans. "Give me a minute! I'm sure I can come up with something!"

Diana shakes her head, the smile remaining. "Thank you for agreeing to my selfishness, Akko."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Akko crosses her legs and tilts her head. "It's not selfish to want to get the right answer. And it works out for me. If you need to keep thinking about it, that means you'll stick around until you find it, right?"

"I… suppose that is one way to interpret it."

"Then there's no problem! I'm not complaining about having you with me for as long as I can." Akko holds up her right pinky. "I know we already made this promise, but it's okay to make it again. And with the stars watching us too!"

Diana doesn't fully understand what Akko means. But she follows Akko's gesture and interlocks their pinkies together.

"As long as you'll let me, I promise to stay by your side," Akko declares. "Even if you tell me to go away, I'm going to keep coming back until you're completely sick of me. Kagari Atsuko doesn't go back on her word!"

"Akko, what you just said contradicts your initial statement."

Akko grunts. "Sometimes you don't know what you're saying. So I'm going to stay by you even if you don't think I should. Only when you  _really_ don't want me around; then I'll leave."

"As always, your reasoning does not follow conventional logic." But Diana smiles as she says this. "Perhaps you are right. After all, it was your intervention that saved me from Aunt Daryl's grasp and allowed me to continue with the ascension ritual. Your assistance has not been a hindrance thus far."

"I mean I was going to listen to you but then your cousins were talking about trapping you and all that. I wasn't going to leave you alone after hearing them say  _that_!"

"Then to answer your brave declaration."

Diana leans in and gives Akko a quick peck to the cheek. It is nothing more than a short second of contact, but Diana successfully conveys her response to Akko given the brunette's burning cheeks.

Diana pulls away. "I cannot give you a proper response at the moment. I hope you will accept this in exchange. And just as you have asserted so strongly, I too promise to stand by you as long as possible. What one of us cannot accomplish, perhaps it is possible with two."

Akko slaps her cheek with her free hand to clear the flush. "You know, I always thought I had to achieve my dreams on my own. That it was something I had to do by myself. But that's not right. Because I had everyone with me, I was able to find all seven of the Words. Professor Ursula, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka," red and blue eyes connect "and you. With everyone's help, we brought magic back! I'm still not the best witch, but I'm getting there thanks to everyone."

Diana's shoulders relax. "Yes. The revival of magic was a dream my mother passed down to me. I am certain she is happy with the outcome."

Akko nods. "I've been thinking about it. How wonderful your dream is to protect your family. And it made me think of what I want to do too. I've already met Chariot, and I'm still working on getting better as a witch. But that doesn't mean I can't have another dream as I train my magic."

Diana agrees wholeheartedly. "Of course. You do not need to limit yourself to one goal."

An increase in pressure on her pinky and the lowered volume of Akko's voice draws Diana's attention down to their connected hands. Although Diana has seen many different sides of Akko, the normally boisterous girl turning shy is always a surprise to Diana. It can be an indication that something is wrong; though in this case it is nothing ominous.

Akko keeps her voice low as she stumbles over her words. "So… I was wondering if I could stand by you as you achieve your dream? I think it'd be nice to see someone who actually knows what she's doing achieve this great goal."

"Akko?"

Akko groans. "You can laugh! But this is my new dream, okay? I want to see you achieve  _your_ dream. That moment where you can stand proudly as the head of the House of Cavendish. To protect your house just like you've always wanted." Akko looks away. "There, I said it. You can laugh now."

For a moment, neither two say a word. The lingering silence aggravates Akko's nerves. As much patience as she has for Diana, the lack of response is pulling her sanity away.

Finally, Diana replies with a simple, "I see."

Two words. The curt reaction throws Akko off guard. She turns her head back to Diana to see any expression that conveys Diana's feelings more than words.

…And is thoroughly surprised at the kind smile directed towards her.

"... Is that it?" Akko asks.

"I have no reason to laugh. That is a splendid dream. I would be honored to have you by my side in the future. We have already agreed upon that, have we not?"

"I thought that was just something supportive girlfriends do. I didn't think it'd get so specific to include thinking that far ahead."

Diana raises an eyebrow. "Did you think our relationship would end prematurely?"

"No! Well, okay, I don't know. This sounded a lot better in my head," Akko grumbles.

Diana lightly tugs on Akko's pinky. "I intend to keep our promise. At the same time, I have no intention to deny you of such a heartfelt dream. If you so wish, then I am honored to have you by my side. In return, I ask the same of you."

The smile Diana gives to Akko conveys nothing but the pure desire to reciprocate Akko's feelings in however way she can. An innocent and almost childish happiness that Akko wants nothing more than to protect and keep to herself. The longer she cherishes this soft side to Diana, the harder it is to keep her heart from beating out of her chest.

"If you wish to stand by my side as I prepare to become a worthy successor to the House of Cavendish, then I shall stand by you as you achieve your dream to become a splendid witch. I believe that is an even complement to our dreams."

At that moment, Akko understands how lucky she is to call Diana Cavendish her girlfriend. This girl who has experienced so much hardship, yet remains so kind and determined. Akko understands this is someone who she should hold on to with every ounce of strength she has. It will be difficult - if not impossible - to find someone like Diana Cavendish within her lifetime.

So Akko holds on to that. For now, just with the pinky still connected to Diana's.

Akko grins. "Are you expecting me to say no? Are you crazy?! That sounds way easier than our Numerology exams!"

"I am glad to have you by my side, Akko," Diana says in kind.

Akko shakes their interlocked hands. "Me too! You have no idea how much it means to me that it's you!"

"I as well." Diana gives their fingers a small squeeze to accompany her reply. "Thank you, Akko."

Akko tilts her head. "I don't know what that's for, but you're welcome?"

A thin, white curve streaks across the dark sky. The fleeting action catches Akko's eye.

"Diana, look! It's a shooting star! If you make a wish on a shooting star, it's supposed to come true!"

Akko turns around and closes her eyes to think to herself. Even though the action causes their fingers to disconnect, Diana's gaze lingers on Akko. A tender smile graces her expression.

(What I wish for…)

Diana's right hand reaches for Akko's left. Akko opens her eyes and looks down at the warmth covering her hand. But Diana has her eyes up at the stars with the same tender smile as before.

Akko isn't sure whether she should run her hands through Diana's pale blonde hair illuminated by the dim moonlight or come up with better ways to describe Diana's blue eyes other than calling them literal sapphire gems. Akko settles on staring at Diana overall and relishing in their shared moment of calm.

Seeing Diana let loose and allow herself to rest brings an equal smile of content to Akko.

(That's good… Diana's finally relaxing.)

After all they have been through, the two certainly deserve all the rest they can get. Curses, dangerous and unknown plans, and death can wait for one night. Just for tonight, Akko and Diana can spend the time together as they should with their newly established relationship.

Just for tonight, they are two girls with feelings that may or may not be love. For now, none of that matters except that they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nods* what a heartfelt promise to make. Yes, yes, how sweet.
> 
> Writing the red, blue, and green teams bickering was actually the easy part. I don't know why; pointless conversation just comes easy to me. The heavy stuff is the hard part.
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> The end little scene is inspired by Ticcy's art of Diakko watching the shooting stars during Saint Lorence. The timeline's a bit different for my story, so we only get one surprise shooting star XD


	24. INTERLUDE. Discussion Between Old(er) People - Cavendish_and_Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an old lion visits an avaricious snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lel. An interlude chapter right after a really fluffy one. It's not like I'm ramping up for the finale or anything.

At first, Daryl doesn't know how to respond to Ulfric Reinhardt's sudden desire to discuss 'important matters' with her. It makes her warier when he suggests coming over himself. The final straw is him exiting his sleek, black vehicle from the driver's side on his own without anyone else accompanying him.

Ulfric Reinhardt is not the type who goes out of his way to do things when he can somehow manipulate others to do it for him in such a way that benefits him above all else. For him to expend so much effort on his own part without asking anything of her except to use the Cavendish Manor as their meeting place is uncharacteristic of him.

The old man has brawn  _and_ brains. It is not a comforting combination.

Daryl settles with the best she can. The best being her usual method of greeting her guests: a bright smile, a faux voice to garner favor, and words dripping with exaggeration.

"Welcome, welcome! How honored we are to have you with us, Lord Ulfric!" Daryl greets.

"We are pleased to have you, Lord Reinhardt," Maryl and Meryl chorus.

"Cut the formalities, Daryl. The voice does not suit you." Ulfric grimaces. "In fact, do not ever speak like that in my presence again. I nearly throw up my lunch."

Daryl blinks while Maryl and Meryl's jaws drop open. The response is too different from their previous experience with the Hanbridges. It takes Daryl another three seconds to reset her brain to give Ulfric a proper response and regain her dignity.

"Fine. That works for me anyway. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can both be on our way." Daryl prepares to enter her manor. "This way,  _Lord Ulfric_."

"Now  _that_ is better. I was beginning to think you forgot to shed your skin, you vile snake."

Daryl scoffs. "At least I am not a beast who sharpens their talons even at such an old age."

Ulfric barks a laugh, scaring Maryl and Meryl behind him. "When your son suddenly kicks the bucket and forces you to retake the title of head, there isn't much you can do. I'm sure you understand this, Daryl. Did you have much time before you took Bernadette's place as the head of the House of Cavendish?"

"My sister died of illness. Arthur went… god knows where. His disappearance only worsened my sister's deteriorating health. Then the two of them died and left me with their bullheaded daughter who is even harder to deal with than the both of them." Daryl scoffs. "Unbelievable."

"You should be glad Diana has Arthur and Bernadette's good traits. She could have been a failure with no potential who amounted to nothing."

"Good? In what way is unreasonable altruism and stubbornness good? I don't care how talented she is. Do you know how much trouble she has caused me?"

"Nevertheless, she is the House of Cavendish's last hope to regain its former prestige."

Daryl leads them to the doors of the dining room. This will be the third important meeting held in this room in the past year.

Ulfric steps next to Daryl as Carter opens the doors for them. "Which is the first topic I wish to discuss with you." He eyes the twins from the corner of his eyes. " _Alone_."

That works for her. "Very well. Maryl, Meryl, go entertain yourselves for the next hour."

The twins look at one another and come to an agreement that they have no interest or place in a conversation between family heads. "Yes, Mother," they reply simultaneously. They offer Ulfric respectful bows and go on their way.

Daryl and Ulfric enter the dining room and take seats across from each other at the dining table. With nothing else needed, Carter bows to Daryl and closes the dining room doors, leaving the two proxy heads on their own.

"Now, what is this all about?" Daryl begins. "I would have assumed you would want to discuss our missing philosopher's stones."

"The theft is a problem I am looking into on my own. I do not require further assistance or information at the moment." Ulfric states. "However, the matter of heirs to our houses is a different matter. Both the House of Reinhardt and the House of Cavendish have been without their rightful heads for far too long. We may lead our house, but we are not their true leaders. At least, not anymore. Our time has passed. It is prudent to establish who will lead our houses next. I have found my heir, yet yours remains vacant."

Daryl suppresses a hiss. "I am perfectly capable of leading this house. After my sister died, there was no one else but me who was fit to become the head following her passing."

"Perhaps if this was a different name. You have kept this house afloat for ten years, but that will not remain true for long. The House of Cavendish will not last long under your leadership. I am sure you are aware of this, though you continue to deny it."

"Why do you even care? The House of Cavendish is nothing the House of Reinhardt need to concern themselves over."

"And that is where you are wrong, Daryl. It is everything of my concern. It has been so- ever since my idiot son fell in love with your sister and decided to marry her, thus joining our families together. Since that beginning, the House of Reinhardt is tied to the House of Cavendish. The ruin of the Cavendish family does not bode well for the Reinhardt."

"There is no one else who can fulfill the succession rite at this time. Even if you disagree with how I run this house, there is no denying that I have kept it afloat for all this time."

"But not for long. And if I recall, the Venusian eclipse occurred a few months ago and would have ushered in a new head for the House of Cavendish if  _you_ did not meddle." Before Daryl can ask how Ulfric knows this, the old man responds, "A little birdie told me. And it was not your niece."

Daryl huffs. "Fine. I admit that my niece has the most potential to lead the House of Cavendish. Even if she is, the next Venusian eclipse is not until many years later. There's nothing we can do at this point. You were the one who desperately wanted my niece to lead  _your_ family. I'm happy to let you have her."

"No matter what I say, my granddaughter remains adamant about her decision. I cannot sway her desire to lead the House of Cavendish. Then that leaves me no choice but to let her be. If she wishes to pursue the line of the Cavendish, I can do nothing else but support her as a grandfather should. That includes getting through to you, Daryl."

"Then what do you want?"

"Perhaps there is nothing we can change of the cosmos. However, we have the ability to alter what is in front of us."

"I don't follow."

"There is something wrong with Diana Cavendish. I do not know what it is, but the affliction is one that threatens her life. This poses a problem if your most viable candidate to become the next head of the House of Cavendish is jeopardized."

Daryl recalls a memory of her last conversation with Diana. It was their first interaction that was not antagonistic or frigid in many years. But what stands out is the unsettling feeling of apprehension Daryl felt from Diana as her niece continued to stare at her palm more than anything else.

"She has not mentioned anything to me," Daryl says.

"And neither to me. Nor do I expect her to. Either way, your priority is the safety of Diana. If you do not want to become the last head of the House of Cavendish and end up taking the blame for its collapse, I suggest you start improving your relationship with your niece."

"Is this your only purpose for coming all the way over here today? To tell me how unfit I am to preside over the House of Cavendish?" Daryl crosses her arms over her chest. "A letter would have sufficed. That's uncharacteristic of you to expend this much effort for such a trivial purpose."

"No, because I know you will feed that piece of paper to your familiar the moment your eyes land on the first word. However, that is not my only reason for visiting. What was your impression of Renatus when he visited the Cavendish Manor a few weeks ago?"

This is a sudden change in topic. "Renatus? What about him? He seemed his usual cryptic self."

Ulfric leans back in his seat. "His 'usual cryptic self' you say? I wonder…"

"Why are you even asking me? You were closer to him for far longer than I."

"I have my doubts. I thought it would be beneficial to get another's opinion on this."

Daryl frowns. "Why would you suspect Renatus? And what for? You are one of his oldest friends, and he to you."

"That is precisely why his recent actions seem odd. I understand his visit to this manor many weeks ago;  _you_ were the one who invited him. However, his appearance at the Ministry of Magic and Luna Nova in the past month do not seem natural for him. At least, that is the information I have heard."

"From your 'little birdie?'"

"Regardless where I receive my intel, Renatus has gotten involved in the world of magic far more than before."

Daryl starts to understand where Ulfric is going. "So you think he's plotting something."

"He may be, he may not be. At the very least, he is interested in  _something_ of the magic community. He never cared for magic and its workings in our younger years. Not until…"

"Until?"

"A few years ago, my contact with Renatus dissipated entirely. My chance meeting with him a few weeks ago when Diana and the other witches of Luna Nova arrived was the first time in five years I had spoken to my old friend." Ulfric looks up at the ceiling as he recalls a time not so long ago. "There was no reason for this. We both stopped speaking to one another and never sought the other out. If I recall, this was around the same time that woman became the new Minister of Magic. No, even before that. It was around the time Renatus adopted that woman as his daughter."

Daryl's hands hit the dining table. "Renatus is the father of our Minister of Magic?!"

"Yes. I would have assumed you knew of this."

"I do not go digging around our Minister's private life. The father of the Minister is normally of no concern to me. But in this case…"

"You are making a big deal about this when you had no reaction before."

"A connection between the army and the government in such a way is always a reason for wary, especially if it is to connect our community with the commoners." Daryl frowns. "But perhaps this is the reason why Renatus has developed an interest in magic as of late. Because of his daughter."

"Knowing the reason for his interest changes nothing. In the end, it is the fact that he has an interest in magic in the first place that puts me on edge."

Normally, nothing can shake the old man in front of Daryl. Although it is Bernadette who reached out from the House of Cavendish to connect their family to the House of Reinhardt, her decision to marry Arthur Reinhardt consequently tied the two families together. Therefore, every member of the Cavendish family had to meet the proxy head of the House of Reinhardt at some point. This most certainly includes Daryl Cavendish, the current proxy head of the House of Cavendish.

Daryl may not know Ulfric well, but she has seen him enough to understand that this man cannot be deterred by much. Ulfric Reinhardt retook the reigns of head when the previous leader disappeared out of the blue with the House of Reinhardt's succession artifact. The House of Cavendish had time to prepare another head because Bernadette's illness did not kill her immediately. On the other hand, Arthur's disappearance was abrupt and left no warning. Ulfric had been ready to retire yet retook his old position without issue.

That is only one example of Ulfric's absolute diligence and strength. Daryl understands this is someone who will not hesitate in a normal situation.

For the old man to show such doubts now must mean this is more serious than any of them comprehend.

"Not many things catch the attention of Renatus Bradley. But when something does, he will make sure to put all of his life on the line to see it through. And that means dealing with an unstoppable monster wearing the flesh of a human." Ulfric holds Daryl's gaze. "For him to show an interest in magic at this time usually does not bode well. And I have a feeling we will all be caught in the crossfire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? More suspects? Whaaaaat? I'd make a horrible mystery writer lol.
> 
> I'm genuinely curious which characters have death flags on them. I can't really tell as the writer, but I'm wondering if you readers can give me an idea XD
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> This story is not the longest multi-chapter fic I have ever written, though it is the first to go online for others to read. The longest and only other multi-chapter fic of this calibre is a _Sailor Moon_ fanfic that reached approximately 200k. I wrote that back in middle school and rereading it always makes me cringe. So I tend to… disregard that story.


	25. Act III.vii. Calm Before the Storm - Gathering_Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Diana and Akko spend a lot of time in the library. Can these count as dates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to plot.

Akko forgets one small important detail when she offers to help Diana search for possible applications of philosopher's stones that can illuminate a reason for their theft.

Research is tiring and  _boring_.

Oftentimes, one has to prepare themselves for the amount of fruitless labor put into looking for answers and not finding any. Akko is used to putting in the effort and getting something in return within a given time frame. Her improvement of her magic is an example of this. Even though it took an entire year for her to cast spells properly and fly, at least she saw improvement in small increments throughout the years. Even a small difference such as getting magic out of her wand is better than nothing happening at all.

So when a week passes and they find  _nothing_ substantial, Akko drops her head onto the library desk and cries in defeat.

"How is it possible to find  _nothing_  in a whole week?! We've almost gone through the entire library and we still have no idea what we're looking for!"

After a single night under the stars, Akko and Diana spend most of their time in Luna Nova's library for research. Diana has to return to the infirmary for the first to days to let Ophelia monitor her healing progress. By the third day, the nurse declares she will not longer need the sling. It makes little difference; except now Diana can flip through books faster as she takes notes.

None of that makes a difference if almost nothing comes out of a week's worth of effort.

Akko raises her forehead to slam onto the wooden surface of the desk. As her head is elevated, Diana slips a large, open book underneath Akko's head so her forehead hits a softer surface than hard oak.

"Answers do not come immediately, Akko," Diana reprimands without looking up from the large book she is currently searching through. "It is advisable to go in with the assumption that it could take an unforeseeable amount of time before finding anything worthwhile. Do not let the despair consume you."

Akko lifts her head so her chin rests on the book under her. "Weren't you the one who said we should hurry and find why the stones are missing or the world could end?"

"I did not specify the end of the world. Only that something terrible could happen."

"End of the world is pretty terrible. Can't beat that."

"There are other disastrous possibilities. Perhaps not on the same scale, but nevertheless with its own detrimental consequences. Our goal is to prevent these opportunities from occurring. We cannot give up. Finding nothing only means we need to look harder."

Akko folds her arms under her chin. "As expected of Luna Nova's workaholic. Sorry, Diana. I don't have the many years of tolerance that you've built up. You know people still look at me funny when they see me in the library? Did you see those girls give me funny looks even though I've been here with you for the past week?!"

"That would not be the case if you spent more time in here."

"But it's boring and stuffy. If I'm going to practice, I'm doing it outside with fresh air and away from all the depressing students cramming for exams."

"The library is not depressing. The atmosphere is serious and studious, something required when one is trying to focus and pass their exams."

"You don't have to be depressed to be determined," Akko argues back. "And that's what I'd call this heavy feeling whenever I step foot into this place."

The table jolting pulls Akko and Diana's gazes to the sudden movement. The new towers of books almost block the faces of their teammates and friends.

"If you're Akko, you just need stupidity and impulsiveness," Sucy states.

Amanda leans over her stack of books. "Heh. No one can beat Akko in those categories."

Akko pouts. "Are you guys going to keep insulting me or actually help us?"

"Honestly at this rate, I think I'd rather join those two and keep up the insults." Hannah groans. "We've almost gone through the entire library and we still can't find anything."

"See, Diana? I'm not the only one affected by this."

Although Diana and Akko are the main two doing the research, their friends offered their help and support after finding out the two were  _not_ having consecutive fun dates. It first started with Hannah and Barbara dutifully helping Diana in any way they can, even if it's just carrying and fetching books. Then Lotte elected to help as well, consequently pulling Sucy along. And because Amanda and her team were bored, they joined in as well. In particular, Stanbot has been helpful by processing the information in the books faster than the average reader.

Even so, none of them knew how long and boring the task would be.

Diana sighs. "Girls, we cannot be disheartened just by a few setbacks. To fall into despair is not the answer. If we stop now, it will only take longer to find the answers we seek."

"Yes Diana," Hannah and Barbara chorus.

Amanda pulls out a chair and kicks her feet onto the table. "Cheh, doing research isn't my thing. I'm just here to watch Akko try to read."

Akko shoots up from her chair. " _Try_ to read?! I bet you can't even read one page before giving up!"

Lotte holds her hands up and tries to placate her fuming roommate. "Akko…"

"It's not going to work, Lotte," Sucy chimes in. "Amanda looks riled up already. There's nothing you can do at this point."

"Yeah, and that's  _still_ more pages than you!" Amanda shoots back. "How many times have you already complained about all of this?"

"Enough to make Diana's ears bleed," Barbara mutters.

Akko and Amanda aren't the only reasons why Diana's ears are constantly erupting. Though they are certainly the  _main_ reason.

Having enough, the librarian stomps over and slaps her hand onto the table. The reverberation of the hard oak passes through the girls and sends shivers down their spines. The old woman's gaze is terrifying enough to bring Amanda's legs off the table.

"I have been patient with you girls because Miss Cavendish is here," the librarian hisses. "However, this has gone on for far too long. This is a  _library_. By the Nine, control yourselves! Perhaps the courtyard would be more fitting for you hooligans! And Miss Antonenko, no eating in the library!"

Jasminka deflates but puts away her bag of chips. "Aw…"

Diana composes herself first. "I apologize for the disturbance. We will be sure to behave ourselves from this point forward."

"See that they do, Miss Cavendish. If you cannot control them, then there is no hope for any of us." The old woman glares at the rest of them. " _Quiet_."

Once the librarian turns her back and goes back to her seat, Hannah and Barbara send silent glares at the other girls - mainly Akko and Amanda - with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Now look what you two idiots have done. You got Diana in trouble too!" Hannah says.

Amanda turns her head away with her own arms crossed. "Psh. You call  _that_ getting into trouble? Did you see how that lady addressed Diana? That's not getting yelled at. That's thinking the rest of us are 'hooligans' while 'Miss Cavendish' here is our keeper."

Diana closes her book shut with a thump.

"I understand if this is  _mundane_ to you both. You are free to leave if you wish. You are not obligated to partake in this research outside of your own volition."

The ice-cold stare is reminiscent of Diana's earlier interactions with Akko back in their first year before getting so close. It sends a shiver down Akko's spine.

(I never knew how much that bothers me now. I'm taking her smiles too much for granted!)

Amanda, on the other hand, is more resilient thanks to a lack of romantic feelings toward the Cavendish heiress.

"Lighten up, Diana. It's not like this is a life or death situation," Amanda says flippantly.

Diana and Akko glare at Amanda with no hint of amusement. It goes on for long enough that Amanda starts to doubt the severity of this.

"Uh, is it?"

"Come to think of it, you guys never explained what all of this is for. Just what we needed to find," Sucy says. "And 'uses for philosopher's stones' isn't a detailed explanation."

"The thing is, we're not sure about what it could be used for either," Ursula says from behind them. She switches her hold on the tower of books in her hands to push up her glasses. "Sorry for the wait. These finally came from the Ministry thanks to Croix."

Akko groans. "Just when I thought there'd be no more books to check."

"It's a good thing that we have more material, Akko," Ursula says as she places the books down onto the table, joining the other stacks. "It means we don't have to stay stuck at a dead end."

"Too much reading…"

Diana takes the first book on the stack. "Thank you, Professor Ursula. These should be of great assistance to us."

"I take it you've had no luck either?" Ursula asks.

"There is too little information available," Diana replies. "We would need to know the placement of the stones, the location of the casting, the time of day, or a combination of these along with other factors. Our only available information is the number of stones."

"Which doesn't tell us much…" Ursula sighs. "Well, there's not much we can do but continue where we left off." She eyes the angry librarian with wary. "And let's be diligent about this. I don't think Miss Hittelman appreciates the extra eye she has to keep on us."

Thus, the group of nine little witches and their overseeing professor continue their arduous task of research. Progress is hard to achieve even with so many helping hands, a professor, Diana's insane reading speed, Stanbot's processing power, and the new set of books courtesy of Croix. There is simply too little information to go by at their stage. Without more clues to narrow the search, the possibilities are endless.

By dinnertime, they've barely made any progress from the start of the day. Ursula apologetically excuses herself for the night to finish grading some papers and planning the coursework for the next week. She convinces the other girls to take a break and grab some food for dinner to keep their minds fresh. It won't do any of them good if they pass out from malnutrition.

As studious as Diana is, she understands the importance of one's health in the research process. Therefore, she reluctantly agrees to go with everyone to the dining hall to eat a quick dinner. But once that's over, she's right back into the books.

The green team and the rest of the blue and red teams retire for the night, leaving Akko and Diana in the library to continue with their search. The others trust Akko to (somehow) get Diana to rest at some point. Hannah and Barbara would have stayed themselves if Diana did not convince them to take a nice bath and relax for the night after their help. The praises definitely help getting the two girls out of the library.

But an hour after everyone leaves, Hannah and Barbara return to the library with a letter in hand for both of them.

"Your owl brought this one in when we got back to the room," Barbara says, handing Diana the first letter.

Hannah steps up next. "After we took a shower, another owl came with this one. We didn't know where it came from, but your owl didn't make a fuss so we assumed it's no stranger."

Diana takes both letters. "Thank you for bringing them over. You girls have been a great help to Akko and I these past few days. Take tonight to rest so we may continue tomorrow."

"You too, Diana," Barbara says. She turns to the brunette witch by Diana's side. "Akko, make sure Diana gets sleep tonight."

Hannah huffs. "The cranky librarian likes Diana enough that she'll actually let you guys stay the night. Make sure that doesn't happen!"

Akko waves them off. "Heh, that won't be a problem. I like my bed too much to give it up for this stupid chair."

"Yeah, but do you like your bed more than Diana?" Barbara asks.

Akko opens her mouth to reply with confidence. It snaps shut a moment later as she contemplates the question she thought would be easy to answer.

"I see. So that is where our relationship stands," Diana states.

"Wait, no, that's not what I meant! I didn't even say anything yet!"

Hannah and Barbara giggle as they exit the library, leaving the new couple to on their own. Akko walked into that situation herself. They aren't going to do anything to save her.

Akko quickly tries to deflect the conversation. "A-Anyway, who're the letters from? You've been getting a lot of those recently."

"I have remained in contact with the heads of the Six Great Houses. Particularly the ones whose philosopher's stones were stolen." Diana turns the letters over and observes the wax seals enclosing them. The letter on the left has an insignia of a griffin. On the other hand, the right one's wax seal appears to be an intricate magic circle that Diana vaguely recognizes. "These appear to be from Grandfather and Miss Rakshtha."

"Your grandpa and the pipe lady?"

Diana places the House of Reinhardt's letter down on the table to open the House of Chavla's letter first. She finishes reading through it so quick that Akko doesn't even have time to ask Diana what the letter is about.

"It appears that Miss Rakshtha has not found the culprit for her missing philosopher's stone," Diana starts as Akko peers over her shoulder. "Though she does mention something peculiar about the thief."

Akko tilts her head. "Something weird?"

"As a sealing specialist, Rakshtha Chavla is an expert at detecting the minute details in each individual seal. The magic, the weavings, the design, each seal is unique in its own way. Her experience allows her to pick up differences in two seals that even a skilled witch cannot notice. Her own seals are no exception."

"But the thief got past her seals anyway," Akko points out.

"Not every defense is perfect. I am sure Miss Rakshtha understands this. Which is why she has been carefully examining the breached seals to gain any clues about the culprit. In her letter, she informed me that what she found was a pattern of dismantling seals similar to her own style."

"I didn't think there was specific ways to break seals." Akko scratches her cheek, remembering how she tried to break the barrier around Rakshtha's palace by kicking it with her leg.

"Negating a seal is similar to untangling a complicated knot of string. There are different ways to unravel the knot. There are those who would brute force it and rip the string apart, in the process breaking the entire structure for the sake of removing the knot. There are those who would use tools - such as scissors - to cut the knotted parts free. Then there are those who would intricately untangle the string with their bare fingers. In parallel, there are special techniques to disarm seals other than simple brute force."

Akko appreciates Diana taking the time to explain everything. But she still doesn't get it. "So what does noticing a familiar pattern have to do with all this?"

"Learning techniques depends on the circumstance in which they are taught. In most cases, similar techniques among individuals are due to the students learning from a similar or the same instructor. The greater the difference of the techniques, the further the background of instruction. For Miss Rakshtha to notice a similar pattern of technique leads to the assumption that the culprit had a similar instructor in the art of sealing as her."

"Someone who learned with Miss Rakshtha…" Akko frowns. "Her brother's the first person that I can think of. High-class magic families usually learn their magic by having their parents as their teachers, right? Especially with rich families like the Six Great Houses."

"Yes, that was the conclusion I came to as well. Miss Rakshtha did not rule out that possibility. However, she informs me that her brother has been writing to her during the duration of these past few weeks under great pressure of the Ministry of Magic. It seems there is much to be done at the Ministry since the incident with the Black Coffin. The Minister even vouched for his alibi."

Akko grumbles at the loss of a prime suspect. "So who's next on our list?"

"Miss Rakshtha has no other siblings or immediate relatives. Her parents and grandparents are deceased. She appears to be looking into her extended family, though the chances that they are involved are slim."

"So we have… no one."

Diana places the letter down to open the other one from her grandfather. She reads through that one with a careful and quick eye as well.

Akko notices the considerable furrow of Diana's eyes, different from her read-through of the first letter.

"Is it more bad news?"

Diana lowers the letter. "Grandfather has not located his stone either. But there was another matter he wished to warn me about."

Akko groans. "Oh man. What now?"

"'Be wary of Renatus' is what he said."

Of all people, the general is not the person Akko expects. "The old general guy? What's wrong with him?"

"Grandfather and General Bradley share a close camaraderie spanning many decades. They have known each other for longer than the time we have been alive. Therefore, Grandfather notes that General Bradley's recent actions are rather peculiar."

"He's a little weird for his age. I'm pretty sure normal old people can't survive a hit from a griffin and move around like they're twenty. But then again, your grandpa was kind of like that too."

"No, Grandfather was not referring to the general's physical capabilities. What he means is General Bradley's recent appearances." Diana quickly rereads the letter again to explain to Akko. "To Grandfather, the man known as Renatus Bradley never took any interest in magic or our community during their younger years. Yet recently, the general has been involved in many situations with magic."

"That's supposed to be a bad thing?" If anything, it should be good to spread magic to the normal community. That is how Akko sees it.

"The invitation to the Cavendish Manor, our chance meeting at the Ministry, and last week when the Minister came to visit Luna Nova. I would not have considered those occurrences to be out of the ordinary. However, Grandfather seems to have a different opinion about General Bradley's frequent appearances."

"Does that mean we should consider the general a suspect? He already said he doesn't want to use magic to fight wars."

Diana shakes her head. "He may have stated this to placate our concerns. We do not know the general well enough to know when he telling a lie." Diana pauses as a thought comes to mind. "Which means we should be wary of others as well. In particular, the Minister of Magic."

"Why her?"

Diana turns to Akko. "Do you find it strange that her father - the general of the British army who previously had no interest in magic - has been accompanying the Minister in multiple of the recent cases that we have been involved in?"

"When you put it that way, it does seem a little weird that the general is everywhere. But isn't it supposed to be the Minister's job to take care of these problems? So it shouldn't be weird for  _her_ to be where we are." Akko scratches her cheek. "We've been a having a lot of bad luck lately."

Diana pinches her chin in thought. "You may be right. Perhaps I am overthinking this."

Akko drops her head down onto a book. "So in the end, we haven't gotten anywhere."

Diana places the letter down. "Are you discouraged?"

"I'm no good with this kind of stuff. And I thought studying by itself was bad…"

Akko's irritated manner loosens the tension from Diana after a long day of stress coupled with the information from the letters. Her lips pull up into a small smile as she reaches for her tea.

"I do appreciate your assistance. I am well aware this is not within your comfort zone. Yet you remain diligent by my side. I am truly grateful."

Akko lifts her head so her chin rests on the book. "Someone has to pull you away from this place at some point. And I like spending time with you. If I get tired, I just have to look at you instead of the book. You're a lot more interesting than" Akko points to the book under her "this stuff."

"Oh? I'm afraid I do not know how silence can be more interesting."

Akko scratches her cheek. "You're really pretty when you read. The concentration is… nice."

(Isn't there a better way to say it?!  _That's_ what comes out of my mouth?!)

"I see. That is… understandable," Diana states.

Akko wants to groan until she sinks into the book acting as her cushion. She's reminded that Diana is the one who's better with words.

(Or, well, probably better at a lot of things. That's not the point!)

But Diana continues, "There is something mesmerizing about your own determination as well. I believe it is why I have come to care for you so much." Diana picks at the page of the book in front of her. "So much… so much more than I can comprehend. In that case… Is this…?"

The second part is mumbled so softly that Akko doesn't catch it. She's too busy groaning and trying her best to sink into her book.

(I guess it's a good thing that Diana is good with words.)

"Akko? What is the matter now?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong at all," Akko says into oblivion.

The Cavendish heiress cannot understand why her girlfriend is sulking to this degree. "Honestly, I cannot understand you sometimes," Diana sighs in exasperation.

Akko shoots up and shouts back with an accusatory finger, "That's  _my_ line!"

* * *

Akko doesn't know if she should be happy or upset when something  _does_ happen a few days later.

A sudden, invisible force cuts through the classroom the students are in, interrupting Professor Badcock from her lecture. Akko falls face-first onto the ground and out of her seat thanks to the unseen force. She's not the only one to be affected (though she is the only one to fall so pathetically out of her seat).

"What was that?"

"What just happened?"

"Where'd that come from?"

Questions similar to those fill the room with pandemonium. The situation is almost the same as a month ago when the dragon burst out from underneath the grounds of Luna Nova. Except there is no clear monster attacking their school. No one can tell where that sudden force came from and whether it will come again.

Professor Badcock tries to reign in the students.

"Now all of you-"

The door to the classroom slams open. Professor Nelson stands with one hand on the door to support her hunched form.

"The… headmistress… wants us… in her office…  _Now_ ," Nelson wheezes.

"Is  _now_ the best time?! I can't just leave the students!" Badcock protests.

"They ain't babies!" Nelson sucks in a deep breath so she can talk without gasping for air every two to three words. "Something tells me the headmistress knows about whatever's going on. Don't ya think her summons for us came a little  _too_ quickly?"

"I don't know what you're implying, Nelson. But if the headmistress says so then who am I to refuse?!"

"Then why ya still standing there?!"

Badcock follows Nelson out of the classroom. She looks back with a firm order to the students.

"No one is to leave this room until I return! You are all free to have study hall until we get some answers. Work on whatever you need to. However, do not leave this room!"

She promptly slams the door shut.

Without even waiting two seconds, Akko shoots up from her seat and turns to find Diana. Said girlfriend is already out of her seat and fast-walking down the stairs toward the exit.

"Diana!" Akko leaps over the desks to follow the determined blonde. "Diana, wait!"

Not only does Diana ignore Akko, but she doesn't even seem to hear Hannah and Barbara crying out for her as well. Unlike Akko, the two remain at their places without chasing after their teammate.

Receiving no response, Akko can only follow Diana out of the classroom and leave everyone else behind. The door to the classroom slides open and slams closed once again. As soon as the two witches are gone, whispers and chaos erupts again.

"Should we follow them?" Lotte asks.

Sucy shrugs. "It has to be pretty serious if it's flustering Diana this much. So probably none of our business. Besides, we're supposed to have study hall right now."

"Isn't that just the professors' way of telling the students to not be nosy?"

"Yeah, but it also means I get more time to work on my potions. Who am I to complain?"

Back in the hallway, Akko increases her strides so she can walk next to Diana and actually get through to her stubborn girlfriend.

"Where are we even going?!"

"The headmistress' office," Diana replies curtly.

Akko twitches and slows down her pace. She doesn't actually expect Diana to respond to her. Getting a response without any anger directed at the brunette means Diana expected Akko to follow her.

(It's good that she's not mad at me. But she's also being really vague!)

"Do you think the headmistress will know about what's going on?" Akko asks.

"It is as Professor Nelson said. The timing of their summons is impeccable. If Headmistress Holbrooke is gathering the professors at a time like this, it must mean she has duties for them to fulfill."

Thanks to their fast pace, the two arrive approach the headmistress' office within that short amount of time.

Akko looks between Diana and the door. "So, now what? Are we going to eavesdrop on their conversation?"

"That will not be necessary." Is all Diana says. She knocks three times and gives a curt 'Pardon me' before opening the doors with as much decorum as her state allows her.

"Diana?!" a few of the professors gasp.

From a cursory glance, it doesn't look like all of the professors are gathered. Akko picks out Professor Nelson, Badcock, Finneran, Pisces, Lukić, and Ursula within the crowd.

"I thought I told you two to stay in the classroom!" Badcock yells.

Holbrooke shakes her head. "Now is not the time. Diana, what did you need?"

"I will get right to the point. Headmistress, do you know the cause of sudden force just now?"

Holbrooke looks down at the small magic circle glowing a few centimeters above her desk. "Not for certain. But we do have a few guesses."

"Could it perhaps be a consequence of the activation of a ritual utilizing the missing philosopher's stones?"

Every professor in attendance gives Diana their full attention.

"And what makes you say that, Diana Cavendish?" Finneran inquires.

"Through our own independent research, Akko and I have been looking for possible uses of philosopher's stones. Although we did not have enough information to determine an exact magic, the consequences of enacting a spell using such high concentrations of magic are the same. A powerful pulse of magic will spread from the ritual site as its epicenter, so powerful that it can be felt at great distances; even across lands."

"And you believe this recent development may have some connection to what the two of you were looking for?"

"It could provide more information toward a definite conclusion," Diana argues.

"Even so, this is too dangerous for a student to become involved with." For once, Finneran levels a stern glare to Diana. "Even for you, Diana."

Akko steps up next to Diana. "So what's happening anyway? Is anything in danger?"

Holbrooke shakes her head. "We don't know for certain. For now, I have contacted the Minister about the location we believe is the epicenter of the shockwave. I will allow her to handle this with her greater resources. I'm afraid I can't let students endanger themselves." She looks at the two students in apology. "Professor Finneran is right. I cannot allow students to take on such a heavy responsibility."

Diana clenches her fists, unsure whether she should speak against her professors or listen to them.

Akko is able to voice Diana's internal struggle for herself.

"What if there's things that the Ministry isn't prepared for? What happens when they can't stop whatever's happening?!"

"And you expect students to make a difference when experienced members of the magic community cannot?" Finneran argues back. "I will not say this again. Miss Kagari, Miss Cavendish, return to your classroom. It is for your own safety that you remain out of this situation."

"But-!"

Ursula jumps in between Akko and Finneran. "Ahhhh ah! You two had best listen to Professor Finneran! I'll take these two back to their classroom and rejoin the discussion." Ursula starts nudging the two students out the door. "Don't worry about me! Please continue on until I come back! This won't take long!"

Akko protests Ursula as they're pushed out of the room. "Wait! Professor Ursula!"

Ursula quickly closes the door and continues to lead them away from the headmistress' office. As Akko continues to grumble, Diana notices that they are not heading back to their classroom but toward the student dormitories.

Once they're far enough, Ursula releases her hold on the two students. It allows Akko to turn around and speak her mind directly to Ursula.

"Professor Ursula! We have to make sure that the Ministry isn't in on this too!"

Ursula nods. "Yes, I know."

"And-!" Akko's mouth snaps shut. "Wait, you know?"

"Yes. So right now we need to get you two a change of clothes. Preferably something that covers most of your skin, like a long-sleeve shirt and pants. I don't know what the current state of the Arcturus Forest is, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Once you two have changed, we can meet at the courtyard with your brooms and head to the ritual site."

Diana catches on faster than Akko. "Where is its location?"

"According to Headmistress Holbrooke's calculations, it is located where the Grand Triskelion was previously sealed."

"Within the forbidden forest? How will we enter if witches are not permitted entrance?"

"I can get us special access as a professor. The problem comes after we get in and what to expect."

"HOLD ON!" Akko interrupts. "You're not taking us back to the classroom?"

Ursula shakes her head. "No, Akko. I have my own suspicions about the Ministry from Croix's warnings. But I can't say that outright in front of the other professors. For now, I think I have enough information to get us to the location where the philosopher's stones may or may not be."

"I'm still confused, but it doesn't look like I have time to stay confused."

"If the other professors catch us before we leave, we won't be able to set foot outside of Luna Nova for too long. After you two are changed, meet me by the courtyard with your brooms. We'll head to the Arcturus Forest as soon as possible."

"And then what?"

Ursula looks up at the sky. Small, thin streaks run across the world above them that are barely visible to the human eye. The changes are most likely due to the strange shockwave from before. It is best not to wait for it to worsen to find out.

"Right now, we don't have the time to think of one. Now, hurry!"

Akko and Diana head to their individual rooms to thrown on a change of clothes and grab their brooms as Ursula instructs.

Akko gives up and pulls out her wand after rifling through her clothes and realizing most of the pants that she can find in such a short amount of time are shorts, skirts, or pants that aren't comfortable for long treks. She casts  _Metamorphie Vestesse_ to transform her school uniform into the first outfit she can think of. It turns out to be Ursula's sleeping clothes that Akko has seen the professor wear a few times. The red track jacket fits well over the white short sleeve underneath. The matching red pants are also loose enough to give her enough movement, and the sneakers are strong enough to withstand quite a bit of wear and tear.

In her own room, Diana follows Akko's train of thought and opts to use  _Metamorphie Vestesse_ to change her current clothes instead of wasting time to pick out a new set from her wardrobe. She transforms her school uniform into a combination consisting of a long-sleeve blue and white baseball v-neck tee under a black and white jersey zip jacket, blue jeans, and comfortable sneakers.

An idea comes to mind. Diana pulls out one of the drawers of her desk and takes out a closed letter with the word 'Akko' written in clear cursive on the top. Diana places the letter on top of the desk that will allow anyone to notice it with ease.

Diana places a hand on her chest. She closes her eyes and grips the dual rings of her necklace that sit outside the fabric of her shirt.

(When the time comes…)

Diana shakes her head to rid herself of all doubt. With everything she needed to do finished, Diana turns her back on her room and heads to where she is supposed to meet Ursula with Akko.

The two arrive at the courtyard within ten minutes. Ursula approves of their change of wardrobe with a nod.

"Now, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone been in a school's public library, especially during finals week or the week before? I tried sitting in mine for 2 hours and had to get up and leave because the whole place was depressing me. Also the whole floor smelled like people hadn't showered for _days_.
> 
> Witches aren't supposed to be able to enter or leave the Arcturus Forest. Yet we see Akko do so 3 times. And one time she straight up waltzes in with Croix like nothing's wrong. So I'm just going to say it's aight to enter and leave as long as there's a professor. *shrugs*
> 
> And that concludes Act III. Act IV. is the final arc where everything ends and all the loose ends may or may not come together.
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> Diana's clothes in the last part are modeled after Emiya Shirou's Ufotable outfit in the _Fate/stay-night_ Unlimited Blade Works route. If Diana's nendoroid ever comes out, I'm considering buying a Shirou nendoroid along with Diana's just so I can swap their outfits.
> 
> I'm a mess. WHERE IS MY DIANA NENDO?! GSC YOU COWARDS.
> 
> Okay, mini rant. Good Smile produces their nendoroids based on the show's popularity. I get that. So while some shows get only three or less (coughLWAcough), do you know how many nendoroids _Fate_ has? THIRTY. Friggin Saber has at least FOUR VERSIONS of herself and no I'm not talking about Saberfaces I legitimately mean Saber!Arturia I'm so salty.
> 
> This does not include the petite or other nendoroid version stuff. Or figmas or anything else produced by Good Smile. Granted, _Fate_ is a much larger franchise and is still ongoing (anyone play FGO?) so its lifespan is a lot longer than an anime-only show like LWA.
> 
> Side note, I do have a Saber nendoroid and she's adorable. She stands between my Mikoto and Elsa nendoroids.


	26. Act IV.i. Forest of No Return - Arcturus_Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we return to the Arcturus Forest for the final confrontation and learn a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Act IV! Yes, we are reaching the climax. Is anyone sad?
> 
> This is (or maybe not) an early update simply because I am on the other side of the Pacific Ocean right now. On the bright side, I get to eat a lot of good food :D
> 
> The downside is my grandparent’s place doesn’t have Wifi…

Ursula accompanying them allows the three witches entrance through the leyline into the Arcturus Forest without any problems. They burst through the leyline terminal and enter the familiar forbidden forest.

Except the scenery is different from how they remember it.

The bright sky that Akko cleared by activating the Grand Triskelion is once again covered by thick, dark clouds. The vibrancy of the revived land is diminished by an overwhelming sense of decay. The trees below have lost their greenery, looking worse than the first time Akko came upon the forest. But what is most puzzling is the heavy atmosphere that threatens to suffocate the three humans in the air.

Akko clenches her hand over her chest. “What the… it hurts…”

After a quick survey of the forest, Ursula finds the giant tree that acts as the origin of the Yggdrasil itself. It too has lost its vibrancy but at least looks healthier than the surrounding forest. It seems that most of the magic and life being sucked out is congregating toward that location. The drain of magic from these trees is a strange contrast to the crushing force of magic power in the atmosphere.

“Akko, Diana, head toward the Yggdrasil. That seems to be where the magic is reallocating and is most likely where any spellcasting will take place,” Ursula says. “There’s a high chance we’ll find whoever is responsible for this if we go toward the ritual site.”

Akko and Diana nod, steering their brooms in the direction Ursula wants them to. Flying closer to the trees lessens the feeling of crushing magic while they’re airborne. Therefore, they lower their altitude to facilitate an easier flight.

Diana feels a growing sense of dread as she traverses through the forest. Seeing the trees of the Arcturus Forest so full of life before in the state they are now is just the beginning. The sense of urgency to correct what is wrong continues to intensify the deeper they fly into the forest.

Diana’s broom jerks as something unknown tugs on her soul. Her hands clench around the wooden handle of her broom, sweat perspiring down the side of her face as a cold wind whispers on the back of her neck.

Ursula notices the sudden action. “Diana?”

_Clink. Clink._

The rustling of leaves catches Ursula’s attention. “Diana, on your right!”

Diana pulls her broom to the left just as a silver blur shoots through the forest and cuts across her arm. They receive no reprieve as a second weapon hurls toward them.

Ursula draws her wand and points it in front of them. “ ** _Praesidio_**!”

The shield successfully prevents the weapon from striking them directly. However, the force is great enough to shatter the impromptu shield and knock the two off the broom.

Akko jerks to a stop. “What the- Diana! Professor Ursula!”

“Akko! Behind you!” Ursula shouts.

As she falls through the air, Diana pulls out her wand and points it in Akko’s direction. She focuses the magic into the spell to create a shield as strong as possible. “ ** _Praesidio_**!”

Just as Ursula warned, an attack shoots through toward Akko’s back. Despite Diana’s best attempts, the weapon breaks through the shield but only cuts across Akko’s upper arm. The sudden attack throws Akko off her broom and falling with Ursula and Diana.

As Diana focuses on keeping Akko safe, Ursula prepares a spell to stop their fall. “ ** _Pleis Capama_**!”

A green sphere envelops Diana and Ursula while a second one does the same for Akko farther away. But this sphere only prevents them from striking the ground at a high velocity. It does nothing to protect from external attacks.

_Clink. Clink._

Diana pulls up another shield, this time ready to defend. For once, it holds up against the strike without breaking. But only against one. The second weapon tears through the air at another opening.

Ursula catches movement from the corner of her eye and pushes Diana out of the way before the weapon can strike her body. While it keeps her from being impaled, Ursula unintentionally pushes Diana out of the sphere keeping them above ground. There is nothing keeping her afloat.

Thankfully, the fall down from their current position is not high enough to cause major damage. It helps that a nearby tree breaks her fall to a certain extent.

Nevertheless, that was a rather ungraceful and painful landing.

“Diana!”

Ursula and Akko touch down on the ground and run towards the blonde witch as she tries to reorient herself.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t supposed to push you _out_ of the sphere!” Ursula apologizes.

Diana shakes her head. “You saved my life, Professor Ursula. If you had not pushed me out of the way, the weapon would be embedded in my side right now.”

“You’re okay though, right?” Akko asks.

Diana nods. She looks at the minor scratches on her person. “Professor Ursula was right to have us change. The long sleeves helped prevent any major injuries.”

Ursula eyes the gashes on her students’ arms. “Hold on.”

She reaches into her robe and pulls out a small vial of green liquid and a syringe. She beckons the two girls over. First, she pulls up Diana’s sleeve and inserts the syringe with the vial of liquid into Diana’s bloodstream. Once that’s done, Ursula does the same with Akko.

The two girls blink together.

“Professor, was that…?”

Ursula puts away the two items. “A bit of extra antidote from Ophelia and Sucy. I knew we would inevitably encounter Egor again and thought I should come prepared.”

Akko looks around them. “So that means…”

Ursula helps Diana stand up. The two frown as they try to find their attacker.

Diana clenches a fist over her chest. There is only one person who invokes such a strong sense of discomfort whenever he is nearby.

A sigh from nearby draws their attention. But it is not from the person they are expecting.

“You’re too hasty,” a woman berates. “Not only that, but you failed to kill them.”

The next voice is a male that they _are_ expecting. “My apologies. It’s hard to sit still whenever the Cavendish girl is nearby.”

“That is no excuse. This would not be an issue if you learned to suppress the attraction between two damaged souls.”

“Not everyone has the capable skills to use that technique like you do, Minister. Besides, I kind of like the feeling.”

“Now you’re creating more problems for me. Though I suppose this is not a severe complication. We simply have a few more pests to get rid of.”

Ursula points her wand in the direction of the conversation. “Egor Pavlova… and the Minister of Magic…!”

The woman plants her double-bladed, double-edged naginata upright into the dirt.

“Ursula Callistis. Diana Cavendish. Atsuko Kagari,” Aileen Bradley greets. “I wish our meetings could take place in better circumstances. At least we are not in an infirmary this time.”

“Are you the one responsible for this?” Ursula demands. “Why? What is all this for?!”

“I have no obligation to answer that,” Aileen answers impassively. “Your presence is a surprise, though not enough to change anything. I would dismiss you, but you won’t listen to me and instead continue to be a thorn in my side.” She raises her right hand with her palm pointing toward the three witches. “So I have no choice. _Shadow Hand of Code:_ **_Witch’s Grasp_**.”

Akko, Diana, and Ursula freeze. Even if they wanted to do anything, it is impossible now. The temperature plummets enough for their breaths to become visible. Sweat starts to build as the chilling sensation not only seeps into their skin but crawls up their spines.

Diana’s hand clenches tighter in front of her chest as the familiar feeling of despair overtakes her.

“This is-!”

The shadow hands slither around them, enclosing them in a trap of madness. Their breaths hitch as the shadows wrap around their limbs and caress their bodies. The eerie giggles that only they can hear drown out everything else. The ominous voices echo in tune with the blood thrumming against their skin.

“Do you remember this, Diana Cavendish?” Aileen asks as if this is a normal conversation. “That night was a simple test of this spell. Thanks to you, I have a better grasp of this type of magic. It is rather difficult to control; it is normally impractical to manifest one’s soul in such a shape. To use it offensively is unheard of. It isn’t as if I have much material to study. Even Fei Wong Reed does not have the knowledge to master this spell.” Aileen’s lips pull up into a dark smile. “I suppose this is a decent second attempt.”

As hard as the three witches try to escape the hands, they cannot muster the strength to move a single limb. The most they can do is twitch their hands in response to the shadows slithering around their bodies. Each second the hands slide closer to their hearts.

Aileen’s eyes light up as she watches the color drain from their faces. “Fear. Doubt. Sin. Regret. The shadows feed upon these negative emotions. They _hunger_ for it. In essence, they thrive on the souls of those who have suffered the most. Diana Cavendish may be the one with a distorted soul, but everyone is broken in some way. The weaker you are, the more they will come for you. You cannot es-”

“ _Mu-_ **_MUROWA_**!”

The spell flies past the side of Aileen’s head. It is so sudden and quick that the older woman does not have the opportunity to dodge. As luck would have it, the aim is off enough for Aileen to avoid injury. But it successfully diverts her attention away for a brief moment, enough to dispel the magic grasping the witches of Luna Nova.

The shadows disperse, returning to their owner who is not pleased with this turn of events.

Aileen’s grin drops into a tight frown.

Egor stares in surprise from Aileen to the one pointing her wand at them. “What…?”

Only one witch remains standing as the other two drop to their knees and struggle to breathe. Only one with a believing heart strong enough to withstand her own demons.

“I see the witch of no magical background is the one with the most potential,” Aileen comments. “I see. It is not a matter of never falling into despair. It is the fact that you _have_ despaired, yet overcame your own insecurities rather than drowning. I see. You are a _nuisance_ , Atsuko Kagari.”

Akko puffs up her chest and points her wand at Aileen and Egor with renewed strength. “Yeah, I’m pretty good at that. You can keep throwing curses and bad thoughts at me. I’ll cry and yell and complain. But even if you want to keep breaking me, _I’ll never forgive you_!”

The image of a young girl crumbled against the wall by herself. Akko will never allow that memory to slip away. It was the first time she had seen someone so strong look so broken and lost. All of that was triggered by the woman in front of them.

_I won’t forgive you for hurting the people I care about._

An unspoken declaration. Even if Aileen and Egor are tried for their crimes, Akko swears she will never forget what they have done. It does not have to be verbally stated; everyone there can comprehend the conviction behind Akko’s intention just from the few words she has already said.

Diana and Ursula draw from Akko’s strength, rising behind her and bringing up their wands to join her.

The itch to strike is getting harder to ignore. For Egor, Diana, and Aileen as well.

Aileen wraps her hand around her naginata and pulls it from the earth. “A nuisance I have neither the time nor patience to deal with. Egor, make sure they don’t follow.”

Egor grins. The chains of his dual weapons rattle by his side. “I have permission to entertain myself?”

“So long as they do not interrupt the spell. I don’t care what you do otherwise.”

Egor chuckles with glee. “That can be arranged. One strike and they won’t be able to do much but vomit their insides out!”

Egor throws one of his daggers without needing Aileen to say anything else. Diana and Akko move out of the way as Ursula brings up her wand with magic condensed as a blade to deflect the weapon.

Akko and Diana point their wands past Egor toward Aileen and cast, “ ** _Murowa_**!”

The two spells have a clear trajectory. Egor does not move to intercept it.

He doesn’t need to.

Aileen whirls around and turns her naginata so quickly it becomes a makeshift shield in front of her. The two spells strike the fast-moving blur and is deflected by the naginata.

Akko’s expression drops. “What the heck?!”

Aileen rotates the naginata so that part of the weapon is held behind her. “No matter how admirable, no matter how talented at your age, in the end you are still children. Do not waste my time with such predictable magic.”

“Akko, Diana, to your right!” Ursula shouts.

As they’re distracted, Egor throws his second dagger at the two witches. With Ursula preoccupied with the other weapon, Akko and Diana have no choice but to react in an instant to protect themselves.

Before they can pull up a shield on instinct, a torrent of purple fire cuts through the path of the chained dagger. Egor clicks his tongue and pulls both weapons back before they can be ruined by the unexpected interruption.

A loud caw pulls everyone’s attention to the right. Something runs through the forest with monstrous speed and strength. Whatever it is, the amount of ruckus it’s creating is definitely not an indication of anything human.

The creature that bursts out of the trees is one that Akko is _painfully_ familiar with.

“Not you again!!!” Akko cries at the giant rooster monster charging her way. “I never wanted to see you againnnnn!!!!”

Akko turns and runs as fast as possible away from the incoming cockatrice. Muscle memory compels her to run rather than stand and fight such a dangerous beast. It isn’t just her inexperience as a witch. That monster is too dangerous for any average person to face on their own.

“Akko!” Diana runs after her girlfriend. Although this is her first time encountering one, Diana is aware of the cockatrice’s dangerous nature. It truly is safer to run rather than fight it head on.

Ursula gasps. “Akko! Diana!” But as she turns to run after them, a chained dagger tears through the air in front of her and cuts her off from the girls. By the time Ursula regains her bearings, Akko, Diana, and the cockatrice are long gone.

“Ursula Callistis. Keeping you here has its merits.” Egor pulls back the chain and rattles the steel. “Is that acceptable, Minister?”

Aileen exhales. “Do what you want. The other two should be preoccupied thanks to _that person’s_ intervention. Truly, _that person’s_ greed is starting to become a thorn in my side. Finding a suitable replacement to the philosopher’s stone he lost at the Lefevre Mansion was already enough of a setback.”

“Is it possible he weakened the other seals?” Egor asks.

“It could be. But that is not my concern right now. If it causes more distractions to keep anyone else away, I won’t do anything about it.” Aileen turns to leave.

“Wait-!” Ursula raises her wand. However, she is once again intercepted by Egor.

“I’ve been given orders. Well, this works out for me.” Egor grins. “I’ve wanted to speak to you since your group arrived at our home, Ursula Callistis. No, I suppose it is erroneous to address you as such. Perhaps Chariot du Nord is more accurate?”

Ursula’s eyes widen. “How do you know about that?”

Egor shrugs. “The Minister has knowledge and connections. She trusts me enough that I only had to ask her. Not many people have your color of hair.”

Ursula tightens her grip on her wand. “And what about it? Knowing who I was doesn’t change anything.”

“No, no it doesn’t. Not to our immediate situation at least.” Egor grins. “Would you like to hear a story while we’re here?”

“I don’t have any choice in the matter. You won’t let me go to either the Minister or Akko and Diana either way.”

Egor grips the chains of one weapon and rotates it in the air as he begins his tale. “Once upon a time, there was a little boy who could use magic. He was a _wizard_. And not just any wizard, but one from a prestigious family of magic users. But this little boy didn’t care about traditions. He was happy to leave that with his older sister. Instead, he grew to love a certain performer’s style of magic. This performer went by the name ‘Shiny Chariot.’

But this Shiny Chariot was ridiculed by the traditional magic community. They called her a heresy; a disgrace to witches and magic itself. They didn’t like how she showed off her magic as entertainment. But the boy didn’t care. He _loved_ her shows. He _loved_ how they inspired everyone to believe and gather the strength to be strong in a world of despair and suffering. So he begged his older sister to let him go to a show. Just _one_ show was enough, he said. Just _one_.”

Egor throws the other dagger in the air and starts twirling that one too.

“The sister said ‘fuck it’ and let the boy go watch one of her shows. Because he was old enough to be on his own, she told him to go by himself. Not that the boy minded. This way, he could enjoy the show as much as he wanted. And he was not disappointed.”

Egor looks up toward the sky with a wistful expression. For a moment, the crazed grin is replaced with a small smile revealing a broken, lost boy.

“The show was as spectacular as he envisioned. Transformation magic, flying, fireworks; it was a show that they boy would never forget even if he fell into the depths of hell. Even if it was frowned upon, even with the consequences that came with it, the boy did not regret attending that show.”

The daggers’ velocities increase.

“The next day, the boy’s sister requested his assistance with her experiment. It required the main experimenter to perform the main procedures while a second spellcaster was nearby to watch for abnormalities. The boy, although disinterested in her work, agreed in his state of happiness. The chances of catastrophe was one in a hundred. And it was on that day that they had the misfortune to hit upon that one percent.”

Ursula’s other hand twitches by her side as realization slowly comes to her.

“The magic was going out of control. The sister could not contain it on her own. It was the boy’s job to make sure the disaster was quelled. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he could not summon up the power to suppress the rampant magic. In the end, magic failed for him when he needed it most.

The sister received third degree burns as a consequence to the boy’s failure. However, it was the boy who suffered the worst of the injuries. His body was broken beyond repair. In all honesty, he should have died. But what a coincidence! The boy and sister come from a family who specialize in creating homunculi. There were spare bodies just lying around! So the sister took the boy’s soul from his broken body and shoved it into her best homunculus. Even though it was her first time with that procedure, it was a success! To an extent.

The boy lived, but did he really? Every day his existence is filled with a sense of emptiness. Every day he lives knowing he is not the same as he was before. Every day he is drawn to those who are distorted just as he is. Every day he wishes he can _just die_.”

Egor stops the dual chains and holds the weapons by his side. He tilts his head to the side, his eyes wide and crazed once again.

“So, Chariot du Nord. Am I truly alive if I want nothing more than to _tear myself apart_?” Egor purses his lips. “Hm, the end.”

“You… you went to one of my shows?”

“Twelve years ago, I attended a Shiny Chariot show. Twelve years ago, I lost the ability to use magic. Twelve years ago, my sister and I suffered from a terrible accident that should have killed me. Despite my sister’s best attempts to keep me alive, it does not change the fact that it is difficult for a soul to find a compatible body. It is only thanks to the Minister that my soul could even bind to this one. She is surprisingly well-versed with soul thaumaturgy.”

The terrible scars on Sophia’s face and chest. Egor’s distorted personality. This man, no this boy is saying that all of that is her fault. That Chariot du Nord caused this tragedy.

Another addition to her sins.

Ursula knows she caused Akko immense grief by taking away her magic at a young age. But she had not considered other consequences to those who lost their ability to use magic. She had thought losing magic was the pinnacle of her sins. She did not know such a tragedy could occur.

“You know, I don’t hate you. I didn’t even connect my loss of magic with you at the time of the accident. It’s only after the Minister told me about similar occurrences that I started putting the dots together. I think she did too but chose to never file an arrest warrant. You dropped off the face of the earth before she could make a decision.”

“Then why are you telling me this?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You hold yourself accountable for the misfortune your actions have brought upon others.” Egor chuckles gleefully. “So why not add some more fuel to the fire? That expression of pure devastation and regret… can you show me more?”

* * *

“Diana, what do we do??!!” Akko cries. “I don’t have the Shiny Rod with me to get us out of here this time!”

“We try to lose it in the forest!” Diana turns back and pulls Akko out of the way of the cockatrice’s petrifying breath.

“Isn’t there anything else?!”

“No! There is not!”

The two continue running for their lives through the forest, the cockatrice and it’s screeching caws trailing behind them. The forest rumbles as the giant monster chases after its prey. The two cannot fight back against it directly. All they can do is keep running and avoid either the giant chicken’s paralyzing breath and fire breath that will occasionally attack them.

At some point, Akko notices that the cries grow softer until she can barely hear it.

“Hey Diana, I think we lost it!”

Diana comes to a slow stop. But she is not looking at Akko with any expression of relief.

“That does not appear to help our situation in the slightest.”

“Huh? What’s- oh.”

There is no giant temperamental chicken chasing after them. But they find themselves surrounded by glowing red eyes hidden within the dense forest. Monsters and creatures of different sizes, too numerous to count. Each one could be as dangerous or even more dangerous than the cockatrice from before.

“So… now what?” Akko asks a stupid question.

Diana tightens her grip on her wand. “In this situation, the best course of action is to remain calm and-”

A sudden blur slams into Diana so fast that it nearly blows Akko off her feet. It moves by so quickly that neither two girls have time to discern what hit Diana and what exactly happened in the first place. By the time Akko gets her bearings straight, she realizes that Diana is nowhere to be found.

“Diana?!” Akko gulps at the numerous eyes staring down at her with hunger. “Oh man…”

With no other choice, Akko books it in the opposite direction and runs for her life. There’s no time to worry about someone else. As much as Akko wants to, right now there are dozens of dangers threatening her. It doesn’t do her any good to die worrying about someone else.

“What do I doooooo???!!!”

The forest and the roars of numerous monsters absorb her screams of frustration.

* * *

As one witch despairs, another runs for her life, and another’s status unknown, the fourth, older witch makes her way toward the ritual site where she will complete the procedure to fulfill her wish.

“You seem to be agitated,” the voice of her father remarks from the side. “Did something happen?”

Aileen turns to regard Renatus Bradley. The general is clothed in his standard military uniform with four sabres strapped to his back, two on each side of his body.

“Egor shot down a few nuisances from the sky. He and Arshad are dealing with them now.”

“Then what is there to be upset about?”

Aileen sighs. “You know I have a difficult time dealing with naive, bright-eyed children.”

Renatus chuckles. “Because you were once like that? Or is it perhaps you envy their innocence?”

“Do not test me.” Aileen changes the subject. “Are the preparations ready?”

“I have stationed troops around a fifty kilometer radius of the ritual site under the orders to ‘monitor the situation.’ That should minimize the number of unforeseen interruptions.”

A different voice replies to Renatus. It is one neither Renatus nor Aileen expect.

“Oh, those were your men? I think you need to improve your training regime, old friend. They barely put up a fight!”

Renatus discerns the owner of the voice with one interested eye. Two figures come out from the trees. One is Renatus’ ‘old friend.’ The other is the heir to the House of Reinhardt.

Daniel Reinhardt sighs.

(It only seemed like they didn’t put up a fight because you tore through them so fast, Grandfather. This man is truly inhuman.)

Renatus chuckles. “Ho, what a surprise to see you here. This location is quite out of the way for you, isn’t it?”

“Ah but you see, I was following a certain trail as I searched for my missing philosopher’s stone. The Reinhardt Estate cannot maintain its boundary field efficiently without it. Although my granddaughter did not have any idea of its location, she did mention to look for any signs of increased magic output. Whatever you two activated left quite an impression. Even us Reinhardts could trace its location to this forbidden forest.”

“Don’t ask how we got in.” Daniel drops his head. “Thinking about it makes my head spin.”

“But it is quite a surprise to find you here as well, Renatus.” Ulfric’s happy expression turns grim. “To think you actually have an interest in magic.”

“Are you satisfied that your suspicions are correct?”

Ulfric sighs. “Truthfully, no. I had wished I was wrong. That you weren’t a part of this.”

Renatus reaches behind him and pulls out two of his sabres. “Then you have grown soft, old friend. Unfortunately, I cannot be so nice.”

“I trust you can handle them both?” Aileen inquires. Although this is a question, she is already turning away to continue to the ritual site.

Renatus chuckles. “I will try my best with this old, aching body.”

“If that body can keep up with your eye, there really isn’t a problem. But in case…” Aileen reaches into a pocket and throws a vial of green liquid for Renatus to catch. “Do not expect this to save you from death. Shock or blood loss will most likely kill you first.”

“It elates me to see how concerned you are for your dear father.”

“I try.”

Aileen disappears into the forest. Ulfric and Daniel make no move to follow her. Instead, they unsheathe their own swords and stand on guard.

“You won’t go after her?” Renatus looks at Daniel. “Not even the young boy?”

“My business is not with your daughter. Only you, Renatus,” Ulfric replies.

“Then a final duel for old times sake.”

“All tactics allowed.”

“To the death.”

“Myself and Daniel against you.”

Renatus shrugs. “I do not mind. Maybe that will make things even.”

“Very well.” Ulfric speaks to Daniel without removing his gaze from Renatus. “Daniel, activate _Magna Aestus_ at full power.”

“So soon?”

The fact that Ulfric does not berate Daniel for talking back demonstrates how serious the old man is.

“Renatus is no ordinary opponent. He is beyond human. That man’s capabilities exceed even my own. Do not take him lightly.”

Daniel nods. Together, the proxy head and the next head of the House of Reinhardt activate their family’s specialization spell.

“ _Spirit and technique, flawless and firm._

_Steel is our body, and fire is our blood._

_Our strength rips the mountains._

_Our wisdom deduces the divine._

_Our journey is endless._

_Break through the limits._

**_Magna Aestus_**.”

As the green tendrils circuit through their bodies, Ulfric gives one final warning.

“And Daniel, watch out for his right eye.”

Renatus moves his hand to remove the eyepatch covering his right eye. As he blinks to clear his vision, it is not another blue eye that greets his opponents. Instead of a pupil and iris, a red ouroboros symbol takes its place on the white sclera.

Ulfric hums. “Ah. So that is the eye that makes you truly a demon. It is my first time seeing it. It isn’t as terrifying as the reports say.”

“What is it?” Daniel can’t help but ask.

“A Mystic Eye of Prediction,” Renatus answers. “The first and only you will lay your eyes upon. Now, shall we begin?” Renatus raises one sword in front and another behind him. “Renatus Bradley, General of the British Army.”

Ulfric and Daniel follow suit.

“Ulfric Reinhardt, head of the House of Reinhardt.”

“Daniel Reinhardt, heir to the House of Reinhardt.”

The three men ready their swords and begin their final duel.

* * *

_A memory._

_Is it hers? It should be. Why would she have someone else’s memories?_

_A tall man with greying blonde hair stands with his back to her, hands clasped behind his broad back._

_“Hm. In the end, you are still inexperienced,” the man says._

_When he turns around, she recognizes this man as her grandfather. Though he is younger than she remembers him to be, there is no mistaking the brutal scars adorning his face._

_A rough hand, much larger than her own, wipes away the blood on her lip. The voice that comes from her mouth is deeper and not hers, though definitely familiar._

_“And in the end, you are still as strict as ever. Why do I have the feeling you treat your enemies with greater mercy than your own kin?”_

_“Would you rather I be soft and leave you unprepared? Let you - Arthur Reinhardt, the next head of the House of Reinhardt - die a humiliating death? I will not allow my successor remain a weak, pathetic boy.”_

_Arthur? Oh, so this is not one of her own memories._

_“You can start by acting like a caring father for once,” she - no, her father - scoffs._

_Ulfric steps forward, towering over his son. “I am the head of the House of Reinhardt before all else. Everything that I do is for the sake of this clan.”_

_“Perhaps that is how you see it. But have you considered how the people around you feel? Me? Matthew?” His jaw clenches. “Mother?”_

_Something flashes across Ulfric’s eyes for a brief second; something indiscernible to her in that short amount of time. It is a foreign expression that she cannot place. She is certain she has never seen it associated with her grandfather, but perhaps elsewhere. Before she can ponder further, Ulfric’s expression returns to that of a calculating general devoid of any love that a father should possess._

_“There will come a time when you are forced to make a decision that may change everything. You may hesitate, you may lament your choice once you have made it. However, none of that will matter at the most crucial moment. When that time comes… I hope you have the strength to make the right choice, as well as accept the consequences thereafter.”_

_“That would resonate more with me if I knew you cared about my life and not the title that I will inherit.”_

_“If you have the energy to backtalk, the least you can do is get a hit in.”_

_She finds herself standing on wobbly legs and raising her arms to hold a practice sword in front of her. “Trust me, I have wanted to knock some common sense into you for quite some time!”_

_“Hmph. Keep dreaming, boy.”_

_The memory begins to fade. As she returns to darkness, her grandfather’s last words filter through her hazy mind._

_“Sometimes things will not go your way no matter how hard you try. The world is not kind to those who show affection. There will come a time when you must decide: is it worth saving another life at the expense of your own?”_

* * *

Fire. A foreign heat builds in her right hand. It grows and grows and grows until she cannot withstand the pain. It pulls her from unconsciousness, leaving her gasping awake as hard as a drowning man surfacing above water.

“What- guh?!”

Diana rolls over onto her knees and clutches her right wrist. She dares to look down to make sure the pain is only her imagination. But it is not.

Instead of pale flesh, her right hand is replaced by swords in the shape of a human hand. When she tries to move it, the feeling of grating steel shreds her muscles and tendons even more.

Diana gasps. In the corner of her eye, she notices that her left hand is no longer pale but at least still made of flesh. In fact, her entire body is covered in the foreign tan color.

(The concealment spell… the seal… why is it not…?)

“Ah, you are finally awake.”

Diana lifts her head. Sitting in front of her with his legs crossed is Arshad Chavla, the younger Chavla sibling that they met at the Ministry of Magic many weeks ago. Arshad does nothing to help Diana even though she is clearly in pain.

Every time Diana tries to move, the blades cut through her nerves and paralyze her in burning agony. “Why are you…?”

Arshad hums. “Seeing the Curse of Blades a second time is just as striking as the first. Though it doesn’t appear to be progressing at the same speed as the first time. Is it because I only damaged the seal rather than removing it entirely?’

“You… damaged… the seal…?”

“Does it look like anyone else here can do that?” Arshad clicks his tongue. “And after I went through all the trouble to release the magical creatures sealed here to lure you to me. In the end, I wasn’t able to completely destroy my sister’s seal. Rakshtha is still the sealing specialist, damn it.”

“Wh-Why…?!”

Arshad throws her a sour look. “You try living under your sister’s shadow. I work at the Ministry of Magic but everyone wants _her_ for every sealing. I have held my displeasure at my own incompetence for so long. For once, I wanted _her_ to fail at something.”

“You… tampered… with the seal… for such a… ridiculous… reason…?!”

“Ridiculous? Yes, it truly is stupid. Nothing amounts to this, nothing but satisfying my own selfish desires. In the end, no one will know that I broke the seal.” Arshad stands. “You will die here, your body turned to swords and shattering into microscopic dust of steel. Know that I have nothing against you. If there is a way to reverse the curse, I’d have tried it. But since there is not, I can only leave you here to die in peace.”

“What part… of this-” Diana suppresses a scream as she feels more of her wrist turn to steel. “-is peace…?!”

“At the very least, you will most likely perish before Aileen releases Goetia. I say dying by turning into swords is a better way than what she will unleash upon this earth.”

“Go...etia…?”

“I see no reason to tell a dying girl what that madwoman plans to do.” Arshad dusts himself off and turns away. “Now, I should head to the ritual site. I should see how the Minister plans to summon the Demon Witch herself.”

Diana wills her body to move past the pain. “You-!”

 _Griiiiiiiiiiink_.

Diana cries as her wrist bones change to steel. She drops her forehead to the ground to try and mask the pain in her hand with the pain in her head.

Arshad sighs. “Just stay there and die without struggling so much. You’re only making things worse by getting so flustered.”

But Diana cannot die right now. She still has things left undone. She wanted to see her studies at Luna Nova until the end. She still needs to take over the House of Cavendish and restore her family name. Not only must she live for herself, but for her most important person as well.

Promises. There are so many that she cannot break just yet. A promise to stay by that girl. And another promise to allow that girl to stay by her side in return until they can both fulfill their dreams-

“ _Agh_!”

“Or maybe you want me to kill you first?” Arshad proposes. “It’ll have to be a quick beheading though. That curse will try to mend any wound you receive with blades. So if you aren’t killed quickly and properly, you will only end up suffering more.”

Diana tries to focus past the haze of pain. But her senses are so overloaded that she cannot think past the burning agony concentrated on her hand and blazing through the rest of her body. The most she can manage is to curl in on herself and bite back the need to scream.

Arshad pulls out his wand as he walks closer. “I suppose I’ll give you this quick end as an apology. I really didn’t want to kill a little girl. And one who had a promising future too.” Arshad raises his wand. “If only you had better luck, Miss Cavendish.”

Magic gathers at the tip of Arshad’s wand. As Arshad readies a quick ending, an unexpected concentration of green energy shoots through the air and strikes Arshad’s wrist, knocking his wand out of his grip.

“What-?!” Arshad looks around for the one responsible. “Who’s there?!”

(There shouldn’t be anyone else who can move in this forest! Who is it?!)

“There you are, Diana! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Diana manages to lift her head just enough to confirm the rambunctious voice for herself. For once, Diana does not feel annoyance at this particular witch and her actions.

“Amanda… O’Neil…?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can now add Arshad to the list of people who have ruined Diana’s life.
> 
> Egor is messed up. Like, really messed up. When you play around with the soul, you get some bad consequences. Diana is the normal one of the people with screwed up souls.
> 
> Side note, for any of my readers who are also authors whose stories I usually read, I sincerely apologize for my lack of response this past week. Between finals and traveling and family issues and lab and my allergies (which really should have gone away by now) and a permanent state of exhaustion, I haven’t really been in the best of moods. I’m just… so angry at everything and I don’t know why.
> 
> I don’t think it’s fair to read through your updates and leave a lackluster review in my current mental state (it’s gotten so bad that even seeing people wearing sandals pisses me off). Thankfully, the writing of this story will not suffer from my crappy mood because I already wrote it beforehand. I will go check out your updates once March is over and I can finally breathe.  
> Again, sorry about the lack of support from my end. I’m… too angry at everything to think properly.
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> Ulfric’s face character is based off of Father Wolf from _Blood Lad_.
> 
> Daniel’s face character in this story is based off of Saber (Arthur Pendragon) from _Fate/Prototype_.
> 
> Daniel’s appearance in Heart of Iron is based off of Aido Hanabusa from _Vampire Knight_. Well, mostly his hairstyle. Lol.
> 
> I also FOUND THE ORIGINAL ARTIST FOR THE ONE WHO DREW THAT ONE FAN ART OF ARTHUR’S FACE CHARACTER. It’s by 墨丸まり on Pixiv. Arthur (or rather Germany in the picture) is the man on the far left. Thank heavens for saucenao because Google was not helpful. [Here](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=32017199) is the link!


	27. Act IV.ii. Strength of Bonds - Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the power of friendship and belief in each other is good civilization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to a normal schedule. Though now I'm in Canada so reviews and replies are going to be even slower since I'm actually in vacation mode now XD

"Why do I have to have bad luck at a time like this?!"

Akko huffs for breath as she continues to race through the forest with a horde of monsters on her tail. One cockatrice was bad enough; now there are too many to count, all dangerous in their own right. It sucks, but there isn't anything Akko can do in this situation except to run. She can't even spare the mental capacity to worry about Diana or Ursula. Not when slowing down even a little will mean getting caught.

(And I don't even have my broom. What kind of stupid situation is this?!)

"Don't you guys have better things to do than chase me?!" Akko cries.

The creatures behind her roar, as if replying to her plea. Akko groans and continues to run.

(Gotta find somewhere to hide. It's not like I can keep running forever!)

By some turn of fate, Akko's luck begins to change. A familiar voice filters through the air in the form of a song. Although Akko can barely make out the volume of the lullaby, the monsters behind her have a heightened sense of hearing that allows them to hear the soft sound without any problems.

The creatures behind Akko start to slow down until they come to a standstill. They lift their heads and search for the source of the soothing song.

Akko looks back and notices that the creatures have stopped. "Eh? They stopped running?" She cups her hands to her ears. "Where have I heard this voice from?"

One by one, the magical creatures begin to turn away and head in a different direction away from Akko. At the same time, the voice grows louder as the singer walks closer to Akko. By the time Akko recognizes her savior, all of the magical creatures have dispersed back into the forest.

"Lotte! And Sucy too?!" Akko is so happy she can cry. She settles with throwing her arms around her teammates and gross sobbing into their shoulders. "What are you two doing here?!"

Lotte hugs Akko back as tight as her arms allow her. "We started to get worried when you and Diana didn't come back. And then we saw you, Diana, and Professor Ursula in the courtyard. So we followed you into the leyline and came out here while trying to stay hidden. We had Hannah and Barbara stay behind in case anyone started to ask questions."

"Watching you and Diana get chased was amusing, but Lotte insisted we help you out after Diana disappeared," Sucy continues.

"I didn't think I'd be able to calm the creatures. I've never tried to communicate with these kinds of beasts, just normal spirits that dwell in objects or nature." Lotte chuckles. "I guess I just needed to tweak how I usually talk to spirits to speak with these big guys."

Akko pulls back and tilts her head. "You're amazing, Lotte! Wait, you guys were right behind us? Why didn't we notice?"

Sucy shrugs. "Who knows? You guys must have been really distracted if you didn't notice five people trailing behind you guys."

"Well, we were far enough away that we couldn't hear what you were saying to the Minister and the other man," Lotte says.

"Five?" Akko can see Sucy and Lotte, but not the other three.

"Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka came too," Lotte replies. "I think they went to find Diana. Whatever took her away was too fast for me and Sucy to follow on our brooms."

"Oh, yeah! We have to find Diana and then Professor Ursula!"

Sucy looks around. Although the creatures have left, the forest still echoes with their faint cries. "Good luck trying to find your way around this place. Whatever is going on is messing with the forest. It looks even more interesting than it usually is."

Akko groans. "Aggghhh! Not only do we have to find Diana and Professor Ursula, but we have to stop the evil Minister lady from doing whatever she plans to do that might destroy the world!"

"The Minister plans to destroy the world?!" Lotte cries.

Akko scratches her cheek. "Well she didn't  _say_ that, but I think it was implied."

"But it's important to know the plans of your enemies," Lotte argues.

"Is that something you got from reading  _Night Fall_?"

"It's to understand your opponents and find the best way to stop them!" Lotte pouts. "But it did come up once or twice in a few volumes…"

"Ah whatever! That's not important right now! Lotte, give me a ride so we can find Diana and Professor Ursula!"

Movement in the trees catches Sucy's eye. "Well, if you really wanted to know what's going on, why don't you just ask the Minister herself?"

"Eh?"

Akko and Lotte look in the direction Sucy points. To their surprise, a woman with short black hair and a long, double-edged and double-bladed naginata walks out into the clearing they are in. Her eyes widen in shock for a moment before it falls back into an impassive stare.

"Today is just full of misfortune, isn't it?" Aileen grumbles to herself.

Akko points an accusatory finger at the older woman. "That's  _my_ line!"

* * *

Diana never thought she would be grateful for Amanda's presence. But she cannot deny the feeling of an unseen burden lifting from her shoulders, letting her breathe easier to some extent. It helps to know that someone familiar is beside her. Even if that someone is Amanda O'Neil.

Amanda grimaces from her place on her broom in the air. "Uh, is your hand supposed to look like that?"

Diana dips her head as the affliction starts to crawl up her forearm. "No… no it is  _not_."

"What are Bradley's men doing?" Arshad snarls. "Incompetent fools who can't do their jobs! How did they let  _one_  girl through their ranks?"

Amanda grins. "As if those guys can catch me on my broom. I'm not an  _amateur._ "

"Whoever you are, you are not supposed to be here." Arshad walks over to where his wand landed and picks it up. "Regardless of our differences, I still have a job to do. If you are here as Diana Cavendish's ally, I have no choice but to deal with you both."

Amanda's grin does not abate even with Arshad's threat. "That's assuming you can catch me."

"Now you're just underestimating me." With the fingers of the hand holding his wand, Arshad unties the bandages covering the fingers of his other hand. "I am the secondborne of the House of Chavla and the head of the Department of Seals and Barriers at the Ministry of Magic. Do not take me lightly, brat."

Amanda fights the urge to snort. She fails and does it anyway. "Big deal. Government officials only have big mouths and nothing to back it up."

Once the cloth is removed so that they dangle around his wrist, Arshad holds that hand up and points it at Amanda. The tip of his wand glows green, aimed not at Amanda but at his unraveled bandages. "And it seems children only learn their lessons the hard way if they lack common sense. Very well. You leave me no choice but to use force.  _ **Iubeo Antisilentium: Cobra Whip**_."

The bandages glow green. In a second, the cloth shoots out from Arshad's arm and aims for the handle of Amanda's broom.

"Oh cra-!" Amanda jerks her broom up as fast as she can. She manages to avoid the snapping cloth at the last second.

Arshad clicks his tongue. He wraps his hand around the cloth to direct its movements with a physical grip rather than his mind. His arm tugs the cloth up to chase after Amanda in the air.

For her boasted agility, Amanda hates how it isn't as easy as she thought to avoid Arshad's chase. Especially when he starts throwing in a few  _Murowa_ spells with his other hand.

(Dang, what's with this guy?! Can bandages actually do that?!) Amanda twists her body when the tip of the bandage comes too close for her to dodge on her broom. (Gotta get close to cover. The trees!)

Amanda flies lower to the forest and uses the trees and branches as shields to Arshad's advances. She doesn't wait and see whether Arshad is following her; if he plans to get rid of her, it's a given that he'll be right behind her with those bandages of his.

The added cover from the forest encourages her confidence. Amanda reaches for her wand to begin her own counterattack.

(There should be an opening for me to use now-?!)

" _ **Viper Drill**_."

The glowing ribbon strikes a thick branch beside Amanda's head. But instead of wrapping around it, it strikes the branch so hard that it practically explodes from the impact and scratches Amanda's face with the flying splinters.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Amanda yells. "Can bandages really do that?!"

Arshad pulls his arm and whips the bandage back at the flying witch. "I may be from the House of Chavla, but seals and barriers are not the only spells I am capable of. You are ten years too early to go against advanced magic, brat!"

Amanda evades the next barrage of attacks. Her grin is back in place. "Hah, I'm starting to get used to this! Those things pack a punch, but there's no way you can catch my speed!"

As much as he hates to admit it, Arshad has trouble keeping the witch in his periphery. It does not help that the branches and trees obscure his view. He may be able to break through them, but that only adds time for Amanda if she is able to evade far enough.

"So you're saying  _I_ am the one underestimating you?" Arshad switches hands to hold his wand. "It is not within my intentions to lose to a child!  _ **Iubeo Antisilentium: Twin Cobra**_!"

The bandages on his other hand unravel as well, joining its twin. Arshad forgoes his wand and uses his dual whips to strike at Amanda instead.

(Oh crap, there's two!)

Amanda directs her broom away from the cloth. Every time she thinks she's put enough distance between herself and Arshad, one of the bandages will nick her as a reminder that she is not yet safe. Even jerking her broom isn't enough. When a strike comes too close, Amanda keeps one hand gripped on the broom and uses that arm as a tether to swing herself around and evade the quick strikes.

 _Iubeo Antisilentium_ is not a simple animation spell. It allows the inanimate object to defy physics to a certain extent based on the caster's imagination. For Arshad's bandages, it allows him to use them like enhanced whips. With augmented speed, strength, elasticity, and length, it gives Arshad the power to shatter bone with ease.

Amanda starts to understand that this won't be as easy as she thought.

(Now this is a challenge!)

Amanda sticks her middle finger up after she evades another strike near her head. "Come on! Is this the best the Minister's lapdog can do? Even Akko packs a bigger punch and she sucks at magic!"

In that one moment of distracted taunting, Arshad wraps one of the bandages around the handle of Amanda's broom. He pulls his arm in a curved motion to throw Amanda off her broom.

"Whoa!"

As she's falling, Arshad uses the other bandage to wrap around Amanda's body, locking her arms to her sides and keeping her in place. He snaps the cloth down to the ground with Amanda attached.

"Ah- geh- kueh. Geez, couldn't you have dropped me down a little easier?!" Amanda complains.

"I could have. But I chose not to," Arshad says.

With Amanda immobilized by the bandages, she can only wiggle around as Arshad walks closer.

"Now, what was it about not being able to catch you?" Arshad taunts back.

Amanda shrugs as much as she can on the ground with her arms pinned to her sides. "Alright, gotta admit you're pretty good. But I did my job. I can leave everything else to those guys."

Arshad frowns. "What are you going on about?"

"Wow, you really are slow. You were throwing those things around so much you didn't notice all the collateral damage? Good thing I thought ahead and moved you away from Diana."

Arshad whirls around. Just as Amanda says, they are no longer in the clearing they were in before. Diana Cavendish is nowhere in sight.

Arshad does not like the shit-eating smirk Amanda throws him.

"Oh, and about what you said earlier. How those guys let 'one girl through their ranks?' Those military guys actually let more than just me get past them," Amanda says.

Arshad's eyes widen.

(Does that mean she has other allies?)

Just as that thought runs through his head, the sound of leaves rustling draws Arshad's attention behind him. He barely whips the unused bandage up to block a green energy bullet aimed for his face.

Arshad points his arm in the direction the strike came from. "There-!"

A large blur slams full-force into Arshad's side, knocking him down before he can extend the cloth further than a meter. As he hits the dirt, he redirects the cloth to wrap around his assailant's arm and tries to pull them to the ground. Except, whatever he has his bandage wrapped around isn't budging.

"Nice, Jasna!" Amanda would have given Jasminka a fist pump if she had free arms. For now, verbal encouragement is all she can give.

Arshad grits his teeth as he tries to pull the other witch down. But no matter how hard he tries, it feels like he is trying to pull a giant wardrobe off its legs.

Within the bushes, Constanze loads up her magic gun to target Arshad as he's preoccupied with Jasminka. Arshad hears the bullet of condensed magic energy tear through the ear soon enough to twist his body to the side. At the same time, he releases his hold on Jasminka's arm to snap the tip of the cloth against her core.

He expects it to throw her unconscious so he can focus on the other assailant. But Jasminka only skids back a few meters and remains entirely conscious.

Jasminka runs forward. "Not enough to bring me down!"

"It shouldn't be this hard!" Arshad groans. He lets go of the bandage holding Amanda but keeps it wrapped around her. Instead, he reaches for his wand and uses that as his second weapon. The first thing he does is shoot a  _Murowa_ in the direction the two magic bullets came from. Then he turns his attention back to the incoming witch.

Jasminka has no time to pull out her wand before the cloth is attacking her again. Not that Arshad would give her the opening to cast a spell. And she isn't as skilled as Diana or practiced enough like Akko to try  _Murowa_ in a new situation.

She has other skills to rely on.

Arshad's bandage wraps around Jasminka's leg and pulls her off balance. Instead of falling to the floor, Jasminka allows the momentum to pull her forward while she throws her head and upper body back so that she's standing on her hands. In the handstand, Jasminka throws her entire body weight in a circle by bending her arms and keeping her shoulders close to the ground. The windmill movement throws Arshad off balance and pulls him closer to Jasminka. The girl pushes up from the floor and knocks the wand from his hand.

Arshad pulls on the bandage again with it still wound around Jasminka's leg. He grunts at the amount of force he has to use to pull this girl against the ground.

"How much do you weigh?!" Arshad groans.

"Hey, that's not nice," Amanda admonishes. "All of that is muscle anyway. Did you know Jasminka wrestles bears back at her home? Because I didn't. That's pretty hardcore if you ask me."

Arshad releases his hold on Jasminka's leg and whips the bandage down. Jasminka jumps away and the cloth only dents the ground rather than flesh.

"Wrestle bears?! You're Russian, aren't you? Only Russians would do something as foolish as that!" Arshad snaps the whip against Jasminka's abdomen. All he gets is a small cough before she runs toward him again. "You Russians and your damn, insane endurance…!"

The bandage pulls back and coils around Arshad's arm in the form of a compressed drill. Arshad takes a step forward and springs the enhanced cloth straight for Jasminka's face.

" _ **Viper Drill**_!"

Jasminka's eyes open wide for the first time. Her instincts pull her foot to the side just enough to evade the bandage drill and only cut across her cheek. But this single moment of inattentiveness gives Arshad the opening for his other hand.

" _ **Murowa**_!"

The green energy hits Jasminka dead center in her chest, throwing her back and twitching on the floor. She rolls herself onto her knees and clutches her chest with one hand, the other bracing her body off the ground.

At the same time, Arshad coils the bandage around his arm once more and drives forward with another  _Viper Drill_. It cuts through the side of Jasminka's torso as she tries to roll out of the way at the last second. Arshad raises his wand again and prepares to throw another stunning spell as the bandage recoils around his arm.

" _ **Mu**_ -  _Agh_?!"

A speeding bullet of green energy flies out from the bushes and strikes Arshad's wand arm. The bullet hits Arshad's wrist dead center, sending his wand flying out of his grip.

Arshad whirls toward the bushes.

(The other one recovered?!)

But he doesn't have time to think about Constanze and her magic gun. Arshad notices Jasminka standing again in the corner of his eye. He disregards his discarded wand and snaps the coiled bandage at Jasminka before she can recover fully.

Gritting her teeth, Jasminka sidesteps the attack and grabs onto the cloth with both hands instead of letting it return to Arshad. Her expression of pain is replaced by her usual smile. But this grin is not one of pure, innocent happiness. "Bears at home hit harder than you do. You hit like nothing!"

Before Arshad can think of letting go, Jasminka tugs him with enough force to send him flying in her direction. Jasminka brings up a clenched fist and rams it into Arshad's solar plexus.

"Guah-?!"

Coughing up spit and saliva, Arshad loses his grip and concentration on the bandages. The green glow disappears around the bandages.

Jasminka takes advantage of the inactivation of  _Iubeo Antisilentium_  by using the bandages to tie Arshad's arms behind his back. Without his wand, he cannot escape from his bonds and use them to counterattack. Not that he can do much unconscious anyway.

Something pokes her side. Jasminka turns to see that it is Constanze and a recently-freed Amanda sporting a smug grin holding the bandage that previously kept her captive. Jasminka takes the offered bandage to tie Arshad's legs together as well.

"Nice, Jasna, Cons!" Amanda high-fives her two teammates. "Now let's get back to where we left Diana and make sure she's not dying or anything." She turns to Jasminka with a frown. "How're your sides, Jasna? I know you're built like a tank, but those didn't sound like soft hits. And that cut looks pretty deep."

Jasminka eyes the redness soaking through her clothes. She experiments with the other side by poking it, earning a painful wince. "Oh, kind of hurts. Should be okay though."

Stanbot walks up and pokes her leg. It holds its arms up as if asking Jasminka to put Arshad down on it. Jasminka and Amanda stop to look at Constanze for clarification. Constanze nods, telling them silently to do as Stanbot gestures.

Jasminka shrugs and places Arshad's bound form onto Stanbot. Stanbot keeps Arshad in place with an iron grip around his arms. Even though it is shorter, the little robot has no problem with the heavy weight; it just lets Arshad's legs drag on the floor.

Amanda's mouth widens in comprehension. "Thanks, Constanze. Less stress on Jasna is better." She scratched her cheek. "I'm not too good with healing spells."

Jasminka shakes her head. "It's okay. Maybe Diana can help." She tilts her head. "Or maybe snacks. Snacks sound better.

"Uh, I don't think that's how it works. I don't have any with me anyway. You got any, Constanze?"

Constanze shakes her head.

Amanda shrugs. "Yeah, sorry Jasna."

Jasminka pouts. "Aw…"

Thankfully, Amanda didn't lead Arshad too far from their original location so it doesn't take the three long to return to where Diana is. The Cavendish heiress is still hunched over where Amanda last saw her while gripping her right shoulder with an iron grip. The sleeves of Diana's clothing cover most of the affliction except for the tips of the blades poking out from the fabric. The tips of steel expose how far the curse has spread since Amanda last saw Diana. It's now reached past Diana's elbow to her bicep area. Even twitching her fingers sends immense agony from her arm through the rest of her body.

"Oh crap, that doesn't look good." Amanda says. She and the others jog over to where Diana kneels on the floor. "Geez Diana, are those blades?! You're literally turning into a mass of swords!"

Diana lifts her head and glances at them with one open eye. The other is clenched shut from the pain and perspiration covering her face and the rest of her body.

"Amanda… where is… Arshad Chavla…?" Diana manages to choke out.

Amanda points behind her with her thumb. "Don't worry about him. We took care of things. Jasminka knocked him out good with a solid punch to the chest. I think you need to worry about yourself more. Isn't there anything we can do to stop that?" Amanda points to the steel with a grimace.

"There… is no cure… for the curse…" Diana sucks in a deep breath. "However… a pain suppression spell… should suffice."

"Only problem is I don't know one that can help in this case. The ones I used were for broken bones and scratches when I injured myself during flying. I don't know how strong it is against… uh, your body turning into swords."

Diana suppresses a scream as steel eats up more of her arm. "It is quite… difficult to recall… anything… at the moment…"

Jasminka pushes forward and kneels next to Diana. "It's okay. I know one." She pulls out her wand and places the tip Diana's arm. " _ **Dolore Magna Reprimunt**_."

As the spell works its magic, Diana's breathing begins to regulate and return to normal. The grip on her shoulder loosens as the pain from the curse no longer takes up all of her mental capacity.

Amanda and Constanze stare at Jasminka as she puts away her wand with a satisfied nod and smile.

Jasminka notices their surprise. "Wrestling bears is dangerous. Sometimes the pain hurts too much from the angry ones. We learned to be prepared."

"But you don't know a spell to fix your own injuries?"

Jasminka shrugs, wincing. "Forgot."

Amanda opens her mouth to say something, but decides she can't come up with a good enough response for that. So she settles with a small, "Oh."

Diana sucks in a deep breath and straightens up. She reaches down with her left arm and pulls out her wand. With the tip of the wand on the side of her head and a shaky breath, she says, " _ **Neuros: Dolor**_."

A green glow emits from the wand, first covering her head and then spreading to the rest of her body. The others don't notice any physical changes upon first glance. After the spell dissipates and Diana puts her wand away, they do notice that she appears calmer. Her eyes are still slightly glazed and her skin continues to sweat in reaction to the Curse of Blades. But her breathing is closer to regular and her voice isn't as shaky.

"What was that spell?" Amanda asks.

Diana answers, "Receptors and nerve suppression. I suppose it is more accurate to say I am 'turning off' my pain receptors and the nerves that send pain signals to the central nervous system. My body is still able to feel a change in pressure; only the pain information is not transmitted." She gives Jasminka a grateful smile. "Jasminka's pain suppression spell allowed enough cognition to return for me to use the spell. It requires careful concentration to succeed completely."

"You just gotta know everything, don't you?" Amanda says.

"I thought it would be a necessary precaution after the Curse of Blades first activated. I do not have every possible spell memorized. Only those that are useful given the situation."

"And I'm saying not everyone is ten steps ahead of everything like you are, Miss Honor Student."

"I highly doubt your competitive streak is our priority right now." Diana looks past the green team to Arshad's unconscious form. "At least we will not have to worry about one of the Minister's accomplices."

"Yeah. Jasna knocked him out cold. It was pretty impressive. Oh yeah, do you know any spells to fix Jasna's sides? She got hit pretty hard a few times."

Jasminka peels her hand away from her sides to show Diana the redness coating her palm. "Not too deep, but still dangerous."

Diana gestures to Jasminka's torso. "May I?"

Jasminka nods. "That would help."

Before Diana proceeds any further, she adds, "I will need you to remove your clothes."

Jasminka's smile falls. "Do I have to?"

Amanda throws her head back and chortles. "I thought you had a girlfriend! What's Akko going to say?!"

It takes all of Diana's willpower not to pass out from everything that happened in the last half hour. Amanda's obnoxious laughter does not help. "Now is not the time for your wild assumptions, Amanda. I need to check her body for the locations of her injuries if I want to properly heal what is broken. That will work better if her clothes are not obstructing my diagnosis."

Amanda wiggles her eyebrows. "You sure that's all?~"

"I do not have the strength to reprimand you for your immaturity, Amanda O'Neil."

"Alright, alright. Killjoy."

Constanze flashes a sign that says, "You're not the one turning into swords."

Amanda grimaces. "Okay, gotta give you that."

Diana sighs. "At the very least, removing the cloak and vest will help. You do not have to unbutton your shirt."

Jasminka agrees to that. Once the two articles of clothing are off, Diana places her left hand on Jasminka's torso to gauge the damage. The cut across the side of her torso missed any vital areas and is not deep enough to cause worry for loss of blood. As for wounds indiscernible with her eye, Diana finds at least a few fractured bones, many bruises, and one bone that may be broken.

"Your resilience is astounding," Diana comments. "Do your injuries not cause you discomfort?"

"You have an arm of swords," Jasminka rebukes.

"Yes, and I am about to fall unconscious from the pressure, at any moment, even without the rain. You appear to be holding up much better."

Jasminka shrugs. "Bears hit harder than man."

At Diana's confused expression, Amanda says, "Yeah, Jasna wrestles bears at home. Her family does it for sport."

(Ah, so that is where her body weight and constant requirement for food nourishment comes from. She must expend quite a bit of energy to remain in shape.)

Diana nods in understanding instead of voicing her thoughts. "Then, allow me to heal your injuries.  _ **Sano Ossium**_."

Jasminka hisses in a deep breath as her insides right itself with magic. The process takes less than a minute, healing her injuries at a good pace that doesn't feel like her insides are ripping itself apart as the magic mends bone and tissue.

Diana leans back once she believes all of Jasminka's injuries are healed. She lifts her right hand to wipe the sweat from her brow but stops before she accidentally cuts herself. After switching hands to wipe the perspiration from her face, Diana puts her wand back into her sash and uses one arm to remove her jacket. She then wraps the article of clothing around her right arm so that the affliction is hidden behind another layer of clothing.

Diana tries to stand up on her own and her legs nearly give out. Before she can tip too far to the side, Amanda comes up to help steady her on her left side.

Diana passes Amanda her silent thanks. "While I appreciate your help and would like to know why you are here, now is not the best time to ask these questions. We need to find Akko and Professor Ursula."

"Lotte and Sucy went to find Akko." Amanda says. "We can go look for them first. You going to be okay with your arm like that?"

"Yes, I should be able to walk. I am just a bit… shaken."

"You said there's no cure to this curse. Then…"

Diana shakes her head. "Now is not the time to worry about that-?!"

With no warning, Jasminka comes up from behind her and scoops Diana up in her arms. Jasminka makes sure the side of Diana's body that is closest to her is the good side that the curse has not spread to yet.

"Jasminka?"

"Diana should rest. Even with no pain, you probably feel a lot in your arm," Jasminka says.

Diana does not have the strength to argue. All she can do is keep her right arm tucked on her stomach and make sure it does not come in contact with Jasminka.

Constanze loads her gun with her wand, ready to intercept any surprise dangers.

"Guess I'll… get our brooms," Amanda says, picking up the fallen brooms and tucking them underneath her arms. "Man, he broke my broom."

"At least he didn't break your bones," Constanze writes on her sign.

Amanda groans. "But that means I have to use the loaner brooms while I get this fixed. They're so slow…"

With an unconscious Arshad in tow, the four witches navigate through the Arcturus Forest in search of their other friends.

* * *

Ursula Callistis - no, Chariot du Nord has made her fair share of mistakes in her lifetime. She is not an inherently evil person, nor is she weak of heart. Many years ago, the Claiomh Solais chose her as the one who would achieve the Grand Triskelion and revive magic. Woodward saw the potential and strength in her and therefore designated her as the chosen witch.

But she failed.

Why did she, though? Although it is true that factors outside of her control were instrumental to the mistakes she made, in the end Ursula cannot blame anyone but herself. It was because  _she_ had been too trusting, too hopeful without fully understanding the consequences of her choices and decisions. After making one mistake, she could not find the strength to tell a wide-eyed young witch the truth. Ursula could only watch as her student struggled for reasons only Ursula had suspicions about. Thus, adding to her list of mistakes and further destroying herself.

Ursula has spent many long nights contemplating her past and the mistakes along the way. She will never forgive herself for holding back Akko. She will never forgive herself for hiding such an important secret. And she will never forgive herself for not being strong enough for Akko, for Croix, and for everyone; including herself.

With her head bowed, Ursula whispers, "I'm sorry."

Egor tilts his head. "Huh? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Ursula continues, "In the end, I am the reason that you, Lady Sophia, Akko, and so many others have suffered for so long. I may not have caused the accident, but I am the indirect source to all of this misfortune. For that, I'm sorry."

Egor rotates his chain weapons. "Oh? And what do you plan to do about that? Are you going to stay on your knees and let me decapitate you? Your head should be good enough repentance for your sins. Not that I really care for that."

(What do I plan to do about that?)

A distant conversation comes to mind. The sharp words of an old friend with lilac-colored hair. Unsympathetic yet forgiving all at once.

(Ah, I already know the answer to that.)

"I can't fix my past. Everything that I've done has already happened. I can't change that." Ursula lifts her head and drops her glasses onto the ground. "Then the only way is to look forward. I'm sorry for everything that's happened. But I can't wallow in my self-pity forever. There are things I can do. It may not be enough to atone for my mistakes. But as long as I can help everyone as their support, that is more important than atonement. Akko, Diana, Croix, the world; there must be something I can do for them. Whatever it is, I am sure that is not a mistake."

Ursula's burning red eyes bore into Egor's soul. Without words, her eyes tell him that she will always remember her mistakes and the consequences of her decisions. But she will put them all to the side to do what is right at this moment. There is no place for her weakness here.

Egor catches his weapons and clenches his hands around the cold metal. "How boring. Alright, I suppose that's all I can get. I will default back to crippling you by force."

Egor shakes the chains and prepares to attack. Ursula deflects one of the thrown daggers with her pseudo-sword and rolls out of the way as Egor rushes forward with the other dagger in his hand. Egor pulls the chain of the thrown dagger back and puts distance between himself and Ursula before aiming at Ursula again.

Ursula removes the outer layer of her uniform and uses it as a pseudo shield to trap the dart before it can hit her. She tears through the clothing and aims for Egor, who jumps back and throws the second dart. Ursula deflects and takes the time to analyze Egor's movements.

(His weapons work best in the shadows from a long range. But he can also use them in mid-range and close combat. With his speed, he won't give me enough time to activate a spell.  _Murowa_ might work, but I need the right moment…!)

Ursula closes the distance between them, forcing Egor to pull his chains back to defend at a shorter range. Ursula twists away from the tips of the daggers while slashing at Egor's arm. Egor throws his other dagger at Ursula's head to distract her trajectory, forcing her to bring up her saber at the last second to block.

The decision to guard against the dagger opens her midsection. Egor uses this opportunity to get a slash across her abdomen and then sidekicking the fresh wound with enough force to knock her back against a tree.

Ursula barely has time to cough before Egor rattles his chains in glee and throws a dagger at Ursula at a speed she cannot block. Ursula desperately throws an arm up to take the blow with her arm rather than her head. But it does not seem necessary.

A red laser shoots down from the sky and intercepts the dagger. Egor quickly pulls the chain and jumps back to search for the source of the attack.

"More nuisances?" Egor mutters.

"Those things move pretty fast. I wasn't sure if my Sorcery Units could come up with the calculations to strike those darts down fast enough. Guess I'm lucky today."

Ursula sighs in relief. "Croix!"

Said witch floats down from her perch on her Sorcery Unit. She lands next to Ursula and stands between her and Egor. Croix glances back for a second to check on Ursula's condition. Otherwise, she keeps her attention on Egor.

Egor frowns. "Croix Meridies… I have no interest in you."

"You don't have to. I would've let Chariot handle things, but I guess even you can't do much against someone who doesn't have a human body."

"You know about Egor?" Ursula asks.

Croix waves her hand. "Not much. Only about the accident and how his sister put his soul into one of her homunculi. Homunculi bodies don't operate with the same limits as normal human bodies. It's surprising you can keep up with him in the first place. Guess all that exercising really paid off."

"Aileen should have left you at the Ministry," Egor says.

"The  _Minister_ should be at the Ministry. But here we are. It hardly matters that I followed her here. She's been suspicious to me for a long time. Now her numerous disappearances make sense. She was meeting with you, wasn't she?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, it doesn't. In fact, a lot of things don't matter. Whatever happened in the past doesn't either." Croix holds up her arms and shrugs. "You might harbor some kind of animosity toward Chariot for taking away your magic, but you should know that she's not the only one to blame. Giving her the idea to use the Dream Fuel Spirit puts me in the same position as her. In the end, none of that matters. You can hate us all you like. It doesn't change the fact that you're still like this now. I'm not the type to let the past haunt me. And I see that Chariot is learning not to either. You won't be getting what you want out of us."

Ursula grips her side. "Croix…"

Croix smirks. "In the end, you found your answer on your own. Can't say I'm surprised. You have the strength to do that. You just had to find it yourself."

"You're always there for me when I least expect it," Ursula sighs.

"This time, I'll actually offer helpful support. No more funny business. Have to make sure you don't die on me," Croix says.

"Be careful of his daggers, Croix." Ursula sits up with a pained grimace. "They're laced with a strong poison that destroys you from the inside out."

Croix points to Ursula's stomach. "Are you going to take your own advice?"

Ursula pulls out a syringe with the antidote attached and injects it into her vein. The antidote does its job in under a minute and allows Ursula to gather the strength to stand up once more.

Croix's mouth opens. "You thought ahead. I'm impressed, Chariot."

Ursula walks up next to Croix and hands her a syringe and two extra vials of the antidote. "I don't have that many left with me, so we can't rely on these for long."

"It really is inconvenient how we have to reapply this remedy whenever we get severely injured." Croix sighs. "I'll let you handle the close combat. You can keep up with that homunculus body of his. Doesn't mean I can. My Sorcery Units might be able to cover you for some time. Don't rely on them, though; it's hard to get a clear shot when you're both moving so fast."

Egor toys with his daggers with a bored frown. "Are you two done yet? I'm aware I won't be getting any entertainment by prodding Chariot du Nord's past. And if you have an antidote to my poison… that just means I have to put in more effort to get what I want. How troublesome. Well, my job is to keep anyone from reaching the ritual site. This works in my favor if you're going to stay to help Chariot du Nord."

Chariot readies her wand. "Croix!"

Croix pulls out her own wand. "Well, we still have to find your students. So we can't linger long."

"We'll go find Akko and Diana as soon as we beat Egor."

Croix sighs. "Then I'm trusting you, Chariot."

Chariot smiles. "I should be the one saying that."

Egor rattles his chains, restarting their fight once more.

* * *

Aileen sighs. "Why is everyone incompetent? I give them one job and yet they manage to let three children slip through their ranks. I do not have time for this."

"You think  _you're_ having a bad day? At least you weren't chased around by a giant chicken and then a horde of monsters!" Akko yells.

"Akko, I don't think that's important right now," Lotte says.

"Well, you wanted to know what the Minister's up to. You have your chance now," Sucy says. "The coincidence is pretty good luck for Akko. Guess there has to be some good fortune in Akko's life."

"I don't think running into the main boss works in my favor," Akko grumbles.

"Enough of this." Aileen points one side of her naginata to the ground. " _ **Foraen Mugrowna**_."

The vines and foliage around Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. Before they can think of pulling out their wands, the plants wrap around them and trap their arms by their sides.

Akko grunts as she struggles to get out from the vice grip on her body. But try as she might, she can't overpower the strength of Aileen's spell.

"What the heck?! Hey!"

Aileen switches her grip so the naginata is positioned behind her back. "That should hold you three for the time being. Honestly, it isn't that hard to keep a few children away like I asked. What are those fools doing? In any case, I have wasted too much time."

"Wait!" Akko shouts as Aileen starts to walk past them. "What's the point of all of this anyway? What are you using those philosopher's stones that you guys stole for? And why does everything feel like it's going to fall apart at any second?"

"As I said before, I have no obligation to answer any of those questions," Aileen says.

"But you're the Minister! You can have everything you want with a job as high ranking as that! Unless you're just some deranged villain wanting to destroy the world or something. But you don't seem the type."

"All of the creatures around here are going crazy with the magic overload," Lotte notes. "Well, it's more like they're confused why all of the excessive magic energy is being reallocated at an unusual rate."

"It's weird to feel this depletion after getting magic back. It's pretty bad if even the spirits are upset," Sucy says.

Akko nods. "Yeah! What's the point of all of this? Why do you need to mess things up so much? Are you that bored as the Minister?"

Aileen stabs her naginata upright into the dirt. "What is the point? You believe I have everything I desire?"

"Well, don't you get special access to information and get paid a lot as the Minister?" Akko asks.

"There are certain issues that even I as the Minister cannot resolve, Miss Kagari." Aileen looks up at the darkening sky. "Even if I was the most powerful person on this planet, I would never be able to reach the answers I desire through conventional methods. Only one person has the answers I seek. Unfortunately, she is confined behind a powerful seal for the last thousands of years."

"Only one person knows? What's so special about that person?"

"The witches of the Olde Age were powerful and wise beyond our comprehension. They could perform magic that has been lost forever to the modern age. It would take many more centuries before we can replicate it. That is the main reason the House of Fei is renown for its specialization. It is the only group of spellcasters with knowledge of Soul Thaumaturgy since the art was lost."

"So… you want to ask the witch that's sealed for some information about lost magic?"

"You're surprisingly perceptive." Aileen clenches a fist. "If I can understand the workings of the soul, I could prevent future tragedies from occurring. People like Egor Pavlova, Diana Cavendish, and myself would not have to suffer. Even if I have to risk unleashing utter chaos into our world, I will find the answers I seek."

Akko balks at the older witch. "Wait, so breaking the seal on that witch really will destroy the world?! I didn't think that was actually going to happen!"

"It is only a possibility, one I am willing to overlook for the sake of my goal. If I can awaken Goetia as my instructor in Soul Thaumaturgy, I do not care what happens to the rest of the world."

Akko head burns in disbelief. "You're going to endanger the world for your own selfish reasons?! What happens when everyone is dead?!"

"What happens to the others is none of my concern. As long as I can prevent further tragedies from occuring due to soul damage, the Demon Witch may enslave humanity as she deems fit," Aileen replies impassively.

"You're just being a hypocrite! You want to save people but you don't care if everyone dies?"

"This is where your lack of understanding of traditions blinds you, Atsuko Kagari. If you truly knew of the history of the Witch of Corruption and her persona, you would know that her goal is not to destroy humanity itself; her intentions fall elsewhere." Aileen narrows her eyes. "In any case, what would you do then, Atsuko Kagari? Suppose Goetia has a way to cure the Curse of Blades. However, to learn the cure you have to break the seal confining the Demon Witch. What would you choose?"

"That's obvious! I'll-!" Akko's words hitch in her throat.

Lotte looks at her friend in concern. "Akko?"

"It is not an easy decision, is it? Especially since there is no known cure to the Curse of Blades within our current capabilities. The answer you seek is right in front of you, Miss Kagari. Will you endanger the rest of the world for one person? Or will you give up the life of your significant other to keep the majority safe?"

Akko clenches her fists by her sides. She cannot deny Aileen's logic. After searching so long and hitting dead end after dead end, having an option right in front of her is hard to deny. But giving up everyone for one person doesn't sit right with her either. At the same time, she cannot let Diana die. What would she choose?

It is not Akko who answers, but Sucy. "That's kind of a stupid question, don't you think?"

Lotte picks up where Sucy leaves off. "You may be the Minister, but you can't put words into the mouth of someone you don't know. You don't understand Akko. Akko would find a way to save Diana without endangering the world."

"Akko's selfish. It's obvious she's going to pick Diana." Sucy's lips pull up into a small smile. "But at the same time, she's so selfish that she also wants to preserve the world that they can both be in. So because Akko's selfishness is enough for ten people, she's going to defy the odds and save both Diana and the world."

"That's the kind of person Akko is," Lotte says. "In the end, she'll pick both even if it's impossible. She isn't someone who will let the impossible stop her."

Akko stares at her two teammates with bewilderment. "You guys…"

Aileen shakes her head. "Foolish and unrealistic. In the end, you will have to pick one over the other. You cannot save both. Even if you have decades of experience and talent, you cannot defy fate. In the end, you can only cry and lament your failures. You will get what you want, and yet not at the same time. You will never be satisfied with what you choose. That is simply how the world works."

"Watch me!" Akko shouts. "Lotte and Sucy are right. And even if I wanted to, Diana wouldn't let me pick her over the world anyway! That's what a weak person would do. Even if you're fine with letting the rest of the world die or whatever, that's just because you don't want to keep trying to find another way. You might have given up, but I won't! I won't give up for Diana, myself, and everyone who believes in us!"

Aileen pulls her naginata out of the dirt. "I see. So in the end, we cannot come to an agreement. I do not know if the origin of your resolve comes from strength or naivety. In either case, our discussion is finished."

Sucy says, "Yeah, it is. Akko stalled long enough that I could finally reach into my pocket." She pulls out a vial of purple liquid and throws it onto the grass with enough force to break the glass. The poison eats away at the foliage binding the three witches. It becomes brittle enough for them to break out of their bonds and draw their wands at Aileen.

The Minister pinches the bridge of her nose. "I have allowed you to roam free for far too long. I suppose only knocking you unconscious will prevent you from hindering my progress any further."

"I have a pretty hard head," Akko says.

"I am confident I can break it."

" _ **Murowa**_!"

Aileen steps to the side and deflects the spell with the side of her blade. Immediately after, a gathering of purple dust surrounds her from all sides. From the other side, Sucy holds the tip of her wand close to her mouth and blows magic energy into the cloud of explosive powder. Fire erupts through the cloud and ignites the forest in a blaze of flame.

" _ **Hydra Turbinis**_."

A tornado tears through the dust, scattering the purple powder and flame away from the witch at the center of the storm with a whirlwind of movement from Aileen's naginata while controlling the wind.

Lotte points her wand down at the foliage. " _ **Foraen Mugrowna**_!"

The vines and branches of the earth listen to Lotte's bidding this time and aim for Aileen. The Minister dodges to the side and slashes the vines that come too close to her with her weapon. One wraps around her ankle and lifts her into the air. As she's being swung around, Aileen cuts through the vine and breaks the momentum. She swings her naginata and cuts through the branches that come for her as she's falling toward the earth. The ground approaches soon, forcing Aileen to focus on her landing.

" _ **Hydra Turbinis**_."

She directs her movements toward the ground and windmills her naginata to create a force opposing the downward pull of gravity. It slows her landing velocity down enough to let her land on both feet without trouble. Once she's on her feet, Aileen holds her naginata in front of her with both hands with the blades pointing vertical.

" _ **Shadow Hand of Code: Witch's Grasp**_."

Arms of shadow slither across the forest floor- disregarding sunlight and the laws of physics, only obeying the command of the spellcaster. The hands do no disappear no matter what spells are thrown at it.

"Don't let those shadows touch you guys! It'll make you feel like everything in the world sucks!" Akko warns.

Sucy throws more potions at the ground to disrupt the shadows. "So no difference."

"It'll make you hate mushrooms!"

"…That's unacceptable."

Aileen rotates her naginata and stabs one end of the weapon into the ground. "Who ever said they needed to make contact with your body?  _ **Shadow Hand of Code: Arachnid's Enclosure**_."

The shadow hands suddenly shoot up out of the ground at dizzying speeds, encircling the three witches in a dome of shadow. Threading, threading, threading; weaving itself into a half-sphere that encloses the red team in its grasp.

Aileen leaves her naginata and jumps onto one side of the dome. As soon as her hand grasps onto the web of shadow, a painful sensation jolts through Akko, Sucy, and Lotte's chests. The three fall onto the ground and clutch their chests to alleviate the pain.

Akko's eyes widen. "It… it hurts more…?!"

"I will not make the same mistake again," Aileen says from her perch. "Be a good student and learn to give up. That way I will not have to injure you further."

Akko clutches her wand in a white-knuckle grip. With a shaking hand, she points her wand at Aileen and shouts, " _ **Murowa**_!"

Aileen easily rotates her grip to evade the attack. The green energy strikes against the web of shadows and is absorbed into the darkness.

"Why do you go so far?" Aileen wonders. "Even when the odds are against you, you will risk your life to stop me?"

Akko grits her teeth. "I'm not… I won't let someone… so horrible… someone who'd abuse magic like this… I won't let you do whatever you want!"

Aileen increases the intensity of madness. The original amount is already enough to silence Lotte and Sucy. But this addition nearly tears their sanity apart.

"Abuse magic, you say? And what do you believe is the correct way to use magic? Wasting time with those performances like that Shiny Chariot once did? With no practical use at all but to entertain a community who would not waste a second if they had to discard us?"

Anger flares within Akko. When Akko raises her head, their connecting gazes allows Aileen to see Akko's fury without any masks.

"Magic should be used to bring happiness! This is… this isn't it! You're just hurting everyone for something not worth it!" Akko clutches her chest with her free hand. "Even yourself! Is this really what you want?! What are you so afraid of?!"

Akko raises her wand again at Aileen. The older woman prepares to dodge the  _Murowa_ again.

" _ **Slonhon Deance**_!"

Instead of a condensed beam of magic, a flower pops open where Aileen's nose should be. It distracts Aileen for a single moment. In that second, the intensity of the oppressive shadows alleviates enough for Sucy to recover and set the naginata at the center of the dome on fire with some explosive power and a flick of her wand.

Targeting the centerpiece weakens the shadows and dispels Aileen's spell. As the leverage disappears, Aileen loses her grip and falls toward the ground.

Akko doesn't give Aileen time to right herself. As soon as her feet touch the forest floor, Akko already has her wand pointed at the Minister.

" _ **Belga Vida**_!"

Aileen's eyes widen. It might have been possible for her to evade a  _Murowa_ at such a short amount of time. But her surprise erases any opening she could have to dodge a blast of that calibre at point blank. All she can do is brace herself as fire envelopes her entire existence.

The blast range isn't as large as Ursula's capabilities. But it is enough to set fire to a few of the foliage around them and cover the entire opening in smoke.

"A-Akko, that's amazing!" Lotte coughs into her fist when her throat gets clogged by some of the smoke. "But um, where did you learn such a destructive spell?!"

Akko pounds her chest to clear her lungs. "Professor Ursula taught me! It's a lot smaller than what she did when she first showed me though. She destroyed an entire statue and the building when she did it!"

"Is it really alright to teach  _Akko_ a spell as destructive as this?" Sucy grumbles.

A grunt from the dissipating smoke cuts off any retort Akko could have given.

"Ah, that Ursula Callistis taught you that spell? A rather decent first attempt. But not enough."

That is not to say Akko's spell had no effect. Aileen emerges from the aftermath with severe second degree burns and clothes covered and tattered in black ash. Despite her injuries, the Minister walks with her usual strength toward her naginata that is still on fire. She disregards the flames surrounding her weapon, ignoring how it burns through her flesh as she grips it. Aileen simply raises it and plants it back down. That one movement disperses the flames at once.

Before any of the three witches can say anything, Aileen shoots forward straight toward Akko and rotates her naginata. The staff strikes against Akko's head and sends her skidding across the clearing.

Lotte gasps. "Ak-!"

Aileen takes a few steps forward and roundhouse kicks Lotte in the side to also throw her off the ground. She uses the momentum to spin around and block a spell from Sucy while pointing one side of her naginata at the last witch. A silent  _Murowa_ shoots out from the weapon and hits Sucy point blank, bringing her to her knees.

Aileen shakes her head. "Not enough. Never enough." She eyes a particularly severe burn on her arm. "This is still nothing… nothing in comparison to this unrelenting desire to tear my heart from my chest. None of you will ever know the feeling of your soul trying to rip itself apart for  _five long years_."

Aileen's body jerks forward. Large, hairy arms encircle her and trap her arms to her side. The strength of the animal keeping her captive prevents her from raising her naginata even an inch. If she attempts to break away from the hold, her captor simply squeezes its arms until her lungs can barely gasp for breath.

The brown gorilla towering over Aileen grins. "Told you I have a hard head!"

Aileen eyes the small patch of red caking the gorilla's temple. "Hm, so it seems."

Lotte and Sucy take this chance to aim their wands at Aileen. They concentrate the magic into their wands for  _Murowa_ , just as Akko has gotten accustomed to doing.

" _ **Murowa**_!"

Aileen clicks her tongue. " _ **Metamorphie Fociesse**_."

Akko ends up grabbing empty air as Aileen's form disappears. Akko notices a small black mouse slip through her wide grip and run away below her. Aileen's sudden disappearance causes Lotte and Sucy's spells to hit Akko by mistake. Akko cries out and collapses to the floor, the metamorphosis spell deactivating and returning her to her human form from the slip in concentration.

"Oh." Sucy pulls back her wand, her eyes displaying her shock more than words do.

"Akko!" Lotte cries and runs toward her barely-conscious teammate.

Aileen returns to her human form a few paces away. She stays silent and watches Lotte fret over Akko. At the same time, Sucy keeps a wary eye on Aileen's relaxed posture.

Akko tries to sit up. Even with Lotte's help, all she can manage is a small grunt before she falls back onto the ground. "I'm okay, I think. Wow, you two got really good at that spell."

"I'm so sorry, Akko! We didn't mean to hit  _you_!"

Akko rubs her chest. "S'ok. I didn't expect her to slip out from under me like that." She runs a finger against the blood on the side of her head. "Ow. Okay, this still hurts."

"It's surprising you recovered so fast. You must have a concussion from that blow."

"A wha? I guess I do feel kind of dizzy…"

Sucy keeps her attention on Aileen. "You're surprisingly inactive for someone who wanted to get rid of Akko a few seconds ago."

Sucy swears she hears the small, faint sound of a vibration against cloth. But there's too much noise around them for her to know for sure.

Aileen blinks rapidly to clear the haze from her vision. "Your inexperience works in my favor in some ways, but not in others. I anticipated your spells to incapacitate Miss Kagari, yet it did not. It is a minor miscalculation on my part. Whether you two are still novices or Miss Kagari's resilience, I cannot say which is the reason for my mistake."

"Probably both," Sucy says.

"No matter. I will provide a complimentary magic lesson for you three since we are here anyway." Aileen spins her naginata in windmill-movements around her body, switching from the right to the left and back again. "It is not necessary for a skilled witch to know every spell in existence. What makes a formidable witch - just like any kind of person - is her ability to adapt to any given situation. Even if you have knowledge of a thousand spells, that witch may still lose to another with only a hundred spells in her arsenal. The key is versatility, the ability to manipulate spells to the witch's intentions."

Sucy's feet slide back a few centimeters as the speed of Aileen's spins increases in velocity.

"Take the  _Belga Vida_ spell, for example. A basic offensive spell that disintegrates whatever in its path with a powerful blast of magic-infused flames. Most use it by casting the spell in a straight path. However, it is not limited to this trajectory."

Aileen lifts her right arm up and keeps the naginata spinning on top of her right palm. It moves so quickly that the entire weapon looks like a blur. But the tip of both blades glow green with magic, making it appear as if a large green halo rests above Aileen's figure.

"You can adapt it to target enemies from multiple locations not within a single direction."

Sucy reaches into her uniform to pull out the first potion she can use to defend. She is too far from Lotte and Akko to move to them, not if she wants to protect herself. All she can do is shout, "Lotte!"

" _ **Turuto Estida**_ -!"

A brilliant flame illuminates Aileen's impassive expression. She utters a single spell with no remorse.

" _ **Belga Vida**_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Russians actually wrestle bears. That's a gag I'm willing to run with though XD Especially with that character art of Jasminka. She deserves a badass moment of her own since she didn't get an episode to herself.
> 
> Akko's special power is having friends who seem like they'll shit on her but they actually believe in her.
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> Arshad's face character is based on Agni from _Kuroshitsuji_.


	28. Act IV.iii. Ripple of Fate - Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything is a mess as everyone tries to do whatever they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back home now. Well, it was a nice vacation while it lasted. Now I have to prep for my last quarter… please let me actually be productive and prioritize correctly this time…
> 
> I'm also sick. Lmfao.
> 
> Some fight scenes are rated T for Tomato's action. This includes certain descriptions of blood and injury. Nothing too gruesome though.

Aileen halts the movement of her naginata. Instead of planting it in the ground, she grips it so that the weapon rests diagonally across her back.

"Children are so resilient nowadays. I suppose I should give you and your friends some more credit, Miss Kagari," Aileen says as she appraises the damage of her spell.

Sucy grips her shoulder while kneeling on the ground behind a nearly-destroyed wall of a giant mushroom crown. On the other side, Lotte leans hunched over Akko's immobile body with shaky arms that can barely keep herself over Akko. Once the dust settles, Lotte's arms give out on her and she falls onto Akko's front.

After getting hit with such a powerful spell with no room to evade, it takes the three girls all of their strength to remain conscious. Sucy is close to following Lotte's lead and collapsing face-first herself.

"L-Lotte… Sucy…" Akko groans. She tries to sit up but has a harder time now with the weight on top of her.

"It is surprising that you three are still conscious, though barely. There isn't much you can do in this situation." Aileen starts to walk over to where Akko and Lotte lay. "I suppose I could leave you here without doing anything else. However, that may not suffice if you recover faster than my expectations. It pains me to take the lives of children, but it cannot be helped in this case."

Akko strains to reach her wand. But Lotte's weight trapping her arm prevents her from reaching close enough.

(Come on body, move! You can't just lay here like this! Come  _on_!)

The sound of the forest rustling catches Aileen's attention and stops her from proceeding forward. She turns her head in the direction of what sounds like a rapid destruction of leaves and branches. The noise grows louder as whatever is causing the disruption comes closer to them.

Aileen narrows her eyes. "That is…"

A blur tumbles out of the forest and into the clearing the four witches are at. It kicks off from the ground and lands on its legs with a backflip. The figure turns out to be a human wearing knight armor while brandishing a broadsword with a gold guard and glowing red blade. His short blonde hair and tanned skin are caked in dried and fresh blood.

"You're Diana's cousin!" Akko says, recognizing the boy from the Reinhardt Estate.

Daniel glances back to see Akko on the ground. He rubs the blood from his eyes to make sure it really is her. "What- You're Diana's girlfriend. Or good friend. Rival? Whatever. What are you-? No, that's not important right now." His eyes fall on Aileen. "The Minister is here too? You witches appear to be busy with something."

"Daniel Reinhardt. If you are here, where is Ulfric Reinhardt and Renatus?" Aileen asks.

"They should be following right about… now."

Two figures crash through the forest. One skips back on his feet and blocks an overhead strike from the other who chases after him. The first figure jumps back to evade a slash to his torso and lands next to Daniel.

Similar to Daniel, Ulfric is covered in various cuts and injuries. Blood flows from multiple wounds on every part of his body. In contrast, Renatus appears to be clear of injury. Only a few specks of dust cover his clothes and skin.

"There you are, Daniel. Thought I lost you." Ulfric follows Daniel's gaze to Aileen. "Oh, hello Minister. Your father is giving us quite the trouble." Ulfric's eyes survey the Minister's burnt and tattered form. "You don't seem to be having an easy time either."

Renatus flicks his blade to remove the blood coating the steel. "You are getting old, Ulfric. You used to keep up with me. Even with your family's magic you cannot match an old man?"

"If you recall, I  _am_  older than you. And normal people succumb to the weaknesses of old age. You are an anomaly," Ulfric retorts.

"The wonders of intense, proper training, Ulfric. You have become too lax in these few years of peace."

"I would say that eye of yours gives an unfair advantage, but that would sound like whining," Ulfric replies.

Renatus catches movement from the corner of his eye coming from the witches. "I would refrain from interfering in our bout. I have no reason to harm you if you keep to yourselves. However, that does not apply if you attack me first."

"I suggest you heed his warning," Ulfric says. "Neither Daniel nor I are in any position to guarantee your protection. If you throw a spell at him, Renatus could very well lop off your heads in the next second."

Akko grits her teeth, her hand tightening on her wand.

Daniel appraises the witches' haggard forms. "It's probably good for you three to rest. It looks like the Minister did a number on you."

"That lady doesn't go easy on kids…" Akko groans. "I should throw a  _Murowa_  at her for good- Hey, where'd she go?"

Aileen Bradley is nowhere to be found. She must have taken advantage of the momentary distraction to retreat.

Daniel sighs. "At least that's one less adversary to deal with."

"Do not let your guard down, boy," Ulfric says. "Our bout resumes."

"Crap-!"

Renatus runs forward and aims for the one he deems to be the weaker of the two knights. He jabs his left hand forward at Daniel's shoulder and follows up with a slash upward slash across Daniel's body with his right when his first strike is deflected.

Daniel steps back to evade the second strike and pushes away the first blade to counter. When Renatus dodges that with ease, Daniel steps back just as Ulfric comes from behind.

Renatus deflects Ulfric's sword and slashes through Ulfric's armor at his shoulders, arms, and legs. Even as Renatus' swords cut through the armor, Ulfric proceeds with his advance without faltering.

Daniel comes in from the opposite side. While Ulfric is on Renatus' right, Daniel takes advantage of Renatus' normal side on the assumption Renatus cannot react as quickly. Daniel aims for the neck as Ulfric aims for the legs.

Renatus leans back and kicks off the ground so the two swords sail over and under his body. He uses both his sabres to deflect the blades in a windmill and kicks the two Reinhardts with the started momentum of his spin.

It is a continuous game of cat and mouse. Except it is hard to tell who is chasing who. At first it seems like Daniel and Ulfric are pressing the charge. Two against one and an enhancement spell should put them at the advantage against one man above the age of fifty wielding normal weapons.

But at some point, the scales will tip so Renatus is on the offensive and the two Reinhardts are forced to stay on the defensive until they can find another opening. Even if Renatus lacks the enhancements that the Reinhardts do, his body has decades of intense training experience that allows him to keep up with their ridiculous speed and strength. Coupled with his eye that allows him to read the movements of his opponents before they occur, Renatus is able to perform the same superhuman feats as Ulfric and Daniel even if he cannot keep up with their speed and strength with his human body alone.

Daniel grunts as Renatus kicks him in the stomach. As Daniel skids back, Ulfric jumps forward and intercepts Renatus before he can advance toward his grandson.

Despite the protection from both his armor and  _Magna Aestus_ , Renatus' attacks are strong enough to break through metal. Daniel rubs the dented surface of the armor in front of his stomach.

(That eye of his is truly a nuisance! Even with  _Magna Aestus_ , neither Grandfather nor I can injure him? What kind of monster is this man?)

To Akko, the movements of these combatants appear as nothing but a blur. She can barely keep up with the bright red Brisingr, let alone everything else.

(Never mind Diana's grandpa and cousin. How is the general also a monster?!)

A groan from above Akko pulls her attention away from the fight. Lotte starts to come to.

"Lotte! Are you okay?" Akko asks, helping Lotte sit up.

"Wha- What's going on?" The fight to the side pulls her attention toward the fast-moving bodies. "Is that a fight?"

"Apparently the General of the Army is brawling it out with Diana's family," Sucy says as she limps toward them. "They're moving so fast it hurts my head to try to follow them."

"If we don't attack him, he won't attack us. That's what the general said," Akko says.

Lotte winces. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't think I can do much right now even if I wanted to."

Sucy raises her arm and appraises her burnt clothes and skin. "I don't know a specific healing spell for these kinds of injuries."

Lotte shakes her head. "I don't either."

Akko hums. "I might. What was that spell Diana's dad told me to use again? Eman… Emanta… Evanescence… no, that's not right. Uh. Aw, come on, me!" Akko's eyes light up. " _Emantur Ligna_! That's it!"

Akko first tries the spell on herself to make sure it works. A few failures later, she successfully mends a few of the burns so that they are not as severe. The one on the head is a bit trickier, so she leaves that one alone for now.

"Rather surprising that you know how to use a spell like this," Sucy says after Akko heals her and Lotte. It's one of your rare successes."

"Hey! I can cast spells correctly when I want to!" Akko huffs. "Besides, it's not like I have a lot of room for error. It's get it right or the injuries get worse."

"We  _are_ glad you can, Akko. Sucy just doesn't know how to show gratitude." Lotte looks around the clearing, careful to not move her neck too fast. "Where did the Minister go?"

Sucy shrugs. Her knees give out on her and pulls her body onto the ground with Lotte and Akko. Even moving her shoulders hurt. "Who knows. She disappeared a bit after those three came crashing through."

The three turn their attention back to the whirlwind of a fight. Most of what they can pick on is a blur of movement and the constant clash of steel.

"Are those guys human?" Lotte wonders.

"Who knows?" Sucy responds.

Daniel leaps back into the fight, aiming for Renatus' open back. Renatus disengages from Ulfric to dodge Daniel's overhead slash. Daniel switches his grip to block an attack aimed for his neck. He pushes the connected blade to the side and jabs at Renatus' open stomach. When that attack is deflected, Daniel uses that momentum to swing around and down. However, Renatus takes the advantage of the opening and kicks him square in the chest to knock him away.

Ulfric comes up and slashes Renatus from behind. Renatus uses one sword to block and the other to attack Ulfric after turning around with a deflection of his first sword. With Daniel farther away, Renatus focuses his attention on Ulfric.

Renatus attacks with both swords from all sides. Slash, cut, jab, parry, slash. While Renatus presses forward, Ulfric finds himself taking on the defensive for most of the time as he desperately keeps the swords away from his vitals. He can't do much against every attack; the best he can do is ignore the new open cuts he sustains whenever Renatus slips past his guard.

At this point, neither Ulfric nor Daniel have successfully injured Renatus. The two are covered in bruises, dripping blood, and dented armor. Yet the General of the Army remains unscathed.

Daniel reenters the fray, relieving Ulfric of some injury. Although they still sustain injury, it is at least distributed between the two. The two of them together increases their chance of survival.

Renatus understands this as well.

(In the end, it is better to deal with one at a time, is it? Very well.)

Renatus deflects the Brisingr and roundhouse kicks Daniel in the ribs. Daniel feels his armor  _and_ body cave in from the impact. He flies back and tumbles through the forest floor. Daniel brings up the Brisingr and stabs it into the ground to stop his momentum.

"Guah… crap…!" Daniel grabs his side, feeling the broken armor.

(No broken ribs, I think. Thank god for armor!)

Once he sends Daniel flying, Renatus turns his attention to Ulfric. The older man grits his teeth as he's once more pushed back by Renatus' flurry of blades. Ulfric grows so accustomed to blocking his upper body that he neglects his lower.

Renatus notices. He aims one sword low and slashes across Ulfric's inner left thigh. The sudden strike cripples the old man's leg and causes him to falter. It gives Renatus the opportunity to sweep Ulfric off his feet and jump on top of Ulfric as he lands on his back.

Renatus raises one sword and aims down at Ulfric. Ulfric jabs up and forces Renatus to twist to the side to evade. Renatus parries the upward thrust and uses his other hand to drive his sword through Ulfric's armor and torso and into the earth.

"Guh-!"

Renatus grabs Ulfric's sword from his slack hand and jumps back. But instead of finishing Ulfric, he turns around and runs toward Daniel.

Ulfric reaches up to pull the sabre out from his body. His vision blurs.

(He's aiming for Daniel?!)

Daniel wipes his mouth with the back of his gauntlet for a moment before looking up at the sound of rushing footsteps. He pulls the Brisingr out from the ground just as Renatus brings down his sword. Daniel twists his body out of the way to evade the second sword.

Renatus presses forward with quick strikes in succession. Daniel ignores the trickle of blood that begins to accumulate as Renatus gets past his guard. When Daniel tries to get a strike of his own in, Renatus uses both swords at once to break up Daniel's two-handed grip. With Daniel's arms open, Renatus follows up by pressing closer and disabling Daniel's right arm and stabbing one sword through Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel grunts as he's pushed back. He tries to slice across Renatus' chest but misses. Before he can counter, Renatus slashes Daniel's face across the bridge of his nose.

"Gh-!" Daniel jumps back and grips his face. His shoulder also throbs for attention. As he's distracted, Renatus uses Ulfric's sword to sever Daniel's right arm from the forearm up.

Akko's breath hitches. Lotte gasps beside her.

(Oh man, oh man. That's not good!)

Daniel's eyes bulge at the missing limb and the sudden rush of blood. Renatus takes advantage of Daniel's shock and grabs the Brisingr with his free hand.

"-?!" The Brisingr drops to the ground when Renatus feels his palm sizzling. The smell of burnt flesh tells Renatus before he sees his wound that touching the artifact of the House of Reinhardt is not a smart idea.

"Shame. I wanted to use a better sword for myself."

Daniel trips over his legs and falls to the ground. Even with a sabre embedded in his shoulder, he grips the stub of his arm and tries to hold on to consciousness and the desire to scream.

Ulfric rips the sabre embedded in his torso out and roars, " _ **Magna Aestus: Saeva**_!"

Renatus feels - rather than hears or sees - something approaching. He turns around and evades Ulfric's jab by a mere centimeter and blocks the next counterattack aimed for his shoulder.

Renatus gets a long look at the circuits decorating Ulfric's skin. Instead of the usual green, its color has changed to black. He does not flinch even as Ulfric's blackened eyes bore into his own.

"The berserk version of your family's specialized spell?" Renatus hums. "You must truly be desperate, Ulfric. I have not seen you use this enhancement in years!"

Ulfric roars and presses Renatus back. Ulfric gains a momentary advantage with his monstrous tenacity and strength against Renatus' single sword. Ulfric does not injure Renatus, but the injuries he sustains as Renatus counterattacks feel like nothing but wind. Ulfric pays no attention to the open wound in his torso that throbs and bleeds, nor to the large cut across his thigh. He only keeps hacking with the borrowed sabre. He pays the chipping steel no mind. All he cares about is to keep attacking until his opponent is dead.

Trading sanity and rationality for brute strength and endurance. If one does not dwell on the hindrances, one does not let it affect them. Nothing can hold back the soldier. That is what  _Saeva_ does. In essence, the user becomes an unstoppable monster who only knows to destroy and will do so no matter what. This monster will not stop until its body is destroyed.

The spell registers through the haze of pain in Daniel's head.

"Has he… gone mad…?!"

(That spell… why is Grandfather activating that forbidden enhancement?! Is the situation truly that severe?!)

Considering the blood pouring from his missing arm, Daniel should realize it really is.

Renatus grunts as Ulfric continues to push him back. His right is still giving him predictions, but it isn't as accurate when Ulfric is acting on pure instinct alone. The mind of a wild beast is harder to read than a rational human.

However, it is a double-edged sword. Just as it is hard to read, it makes it easier to anticipate and understand the berserker's goal. It is simply to hack and kill.

Without proper technique or form, the soldier merely becomes a novice with many openings. The proper strategy and positioning allows the opponent to overpower the berserker even if they have the advantage of pure brute strength and other capabilities.

Ulfric's speed is greater than Renatus' overall. But Renatus' eye processes the information even faster than that. And it tells him the right moment to strike.

Ulfric's body is momentarily left open as he raises his arm to bring down his sword. Renatus shoots forward like lightning at that moment and drives his sword through the center of Ulfric's body. The broadsword runs through skin, tissue, organs, spine, and finally back out the body.

Ulfric's eyes widen. For a moment, the veil of insanity draws back as a flash of pain shoots clarity through his body.

"You could only ever come close to matching me if you used this enhancement. But a wild beast cannot defeat a proper general," Renatus says. "Unfortunately, I have no intention to join you in the depths of hell, Ulfric."

Ulfric spits out blood. The black circuits running across his skin flicker as it struggles to keep Ulfric alive.

Of all things, Renatus does not expect Ulfric's lips to curl up into a dangerous smile with teeth stained red.

Ulfric chuckles with blood choking behind his throat. "You have become deluded. Do not underestimate the House of Reinhardt,  _old friend_."

Renatus' body jerks as a sudden protrusion skewers both Ulfric and Renatus' bodies. Renatus feels warmth leaving his body and notes the glowing red blade stabbing into his torso from the small gap between his and Ulfric's bodies.

(From behind?!)

A low chuckle from behind Ulfric. "Heh. Even if you possess the eyes of god himself… you can't block an attack you cannot see!"

The tides of war turn. At that moment, Renatus understands that this is an unfavorable turn of events for him.

Daniel roars. "That is a shitty blind spot to have, old man!"

Daniel tears the Brisingr out of Ulfric and Renatus' bodies, shoving the former's body out of the way as Renatus tries to retreat. Daniel follows after the general and slashes upward blindly. His vision swims and fades with the lifeblood flooding from his missing right arm and other injuries. Ulfric's limp body burns in the back of his eyes through this increasing black haze of unconsciousness, pushing Daniel onward to channel his remaining strength on a single strike to maim his opponent in any way possible.

As luck would have it, Renatus' side protests its new injury. His leg falters, giving Daniel the opening he needs. The Brisingr tears through the sword Renatus brings up as a last attempt to block and tears across Renatus' right eye, sealing the special eye's usefulness.

Renatus puts distance between himself and Daniel. He continues to retreat even after he disappears into the darkness of the forest.

"Wait-! Gugh!"

Daniel falls to his knees and drops the Brisingr to grip his right arm. Hot, burning agony originating from his arm shoots through the rest of his body as his vision swims in black dots.

Someone appears by his side and says something that he can't hear through the loud drumming of blood pounding in his ears. Daniel doesn't even have the energy to react if this is an enemy.

Somehow, the annoying yet familiar voice tears through his addled brain and finally processes enough for him to understand what she's saying.

"Hey, hang on, alright? Geez, how are you guys still alive? Getting your arm chopped off and getting run through isn't something normal people can survive for this long!" Akko shouts.

Daniel groans but allows himself to lean on Akko's side. "Please… will you please  _stop talking_."

Akko sputters indignantly. "Are you really Diana's cousin? You're so rude." Akko turns to check on Lotte and Sucy. "How's Diana's grandpa?"

Lotte shakes her head with her wand raised over Ulfric's body. "He's slipping away. And Sucy and I don't know how to save someone with such a serious injury."

" _Emantur Ligna_! It should at least help stop the bleeding!" Akko says.

Ulfric coughs, letting the blood dribble down his chin. "Do… not… bother. I… do not have… much longer…" He tries to turn his head but can't even move it a single millimeter. He settles with speaking up to the air. "How long… have you… wanted… to… stab me… through… the back… Daniel?"

Daniel chuckles, barely clinging to consciousness. Whatever Akko is doing to his right arm is helping wonders at least. He's so lucid that he doesn't hear Akko cast  _Emantur Ligna_ to stem the bleeding in his arm and leg. It helps that  _Magna Aestus_ is doing its best to keep him alive as long as he remains conscious.

"This does not count. I would prefer injuring you when you aren't skewered through your spine," Daniel says. "Pay you back… for all of the bruises… all these years."

Ulfric's laugh gurgles in his throat. "Only to be… worthy of… our name." Blood erupts from his lips, barely missing Lotte and a displeased Sucy. "Honestly… how pitiful. I… cannot even… properly appoint… the new head… in… my state…"

"If this is how you show… love, I do not think… I want it…"

Ulfric smiles. "Ah… is that why Arthur…?" He turns his head to the sky, his eyes growing more vacant as he searches for a boy long gone. "My son… Where have you gone…?"

Ulfric's heart stills at the same time the circuits on his body flicker from black to green, then fade away completely. The smile remains even as his eyes close for the last time.

Lotte and Sucy glance at one another, not sure what to say.

"Akko…" Lotte says slowly.

Akko looks down at Daniel's barely conscious form. The green circuits covering his skin also begin to fade as his eyes flicker before closing as well.

"…Go find Uncle Arthur, Grandfather… Maybe he can… knock some sense… into you… I… am tired…" is Daniel's last grumble before his breathing evens out and darkness pulls his consciousness away.

Akko dabs her sleeve on Daniel's relaxed face to wipe away the single pair of tears that escape from his closed eyes.

* * *

Ursula jumps back and dives behind a tree just as one of the chains sails past her head. She quickly wipes the dust from her eyes and scans the forest for her friend. She finds Croix not too far from her, also hiding behind a tree and panting for breath.

Croix reaches into her pocket and pulls out her last syringe. She grits her teeth as she presses the needle into the vein in her arm and lets the antidote combat the poison flowing through her body. Her vision clears and her limbs feel lighter once the remedy takes effect. She would also heal the wound in her arm, but that requires taking too much of her attention off of Egor.

One of the nails strike the trunk of the tree Croix is hiding behind. Egor uses that fixation to pull himself straight toward Croix with the other nail in his other hand. Egor throws the other weapon toward Croix as he sails through the air.

Ursula jumps forward to intercept the nail. When Egor notices the flash of red hair, he redirects the towards Ursula and forces her to stop and block instead. As Ursula defends, Egor raises his legs and lets the rest of his momentum crush Croix against the tree.

Croix rolls out of the way and and points her wand at Egor. He evades the offensive spell thrown his way and removes the nail embedded in the tree to attack Croix. He swings both chains to drive the two witches back into the confines of the forest.

Croix grits her teeth and tries to cover for Ursula as the redhead trades blow-for-blow with Egor.

(My Sorcery Units are destroyed and I'm out of antidote. This is the worst possible situation!)

But as injured as Ursula and Croix are, that doesn't mean Egor is unscathed. He may have the body of a homunculus, but he is not an insane combatant like Renatus. Croix's long range attacks and Ursula's own physical prowess allowed them to deal a few injuries to Egor as well.

It's only a little concerning since Egor is still fighting as well as he is with a broken knee.

Croix grits her teeth. "Does this guy feel no pain?!"

Egor spins and wraps one of the chains around Croix's ankle, pulling her to the ground. He darts forward and lands over Croix with his free hand raised. With neither anger nor glee, Egor drives the other nail into Croix's shoulder. "Pain? Agony? Suffering? How can I feel a little bump in the knee when my soul has wanted to rip itself apart for over a decade?!"

Croix's shout drives Ursula forward as fast as her legs allow her. Egor throws the other nail not embedded in Croix's shoulder toward Ursula. Even with that nail shooting in her direction with a velocity and force so great that it knocks her wand out of her hand and tears through her arm, Ursula clenches her fist and punches Egor across the jaw. She chases after him as he reels back from the blow and roundhouse kicks him in the stomach.

"Hgh?!"

Blood coughs from his mouth. That and Egor's eyes wide with pain are all Ursula sees before her kick propels him back and crashing through the forest in a cloud of dust and debris.

Ursula clutches her arm and leans on one leg. If her leg hurts this much from striking Egor, that feeling of cracking bones must not have been her imagination.

But that is not her priority right now.

"Croix!"

Ursula runs back as much as she can manage as Croix turns over onto her back. Pain flares through her body from her shoulder when Croix tries to sit up with barely any strength in her arms.

Ursula kneels down and helps steady Croix against her own body. "Don't move. That wound is deep. If it's anything like the one Diana got before, we need to give you the antidote now!"

Croix glances at the blood dripping from Ursula's own wound with bleary eyes. "You should probably take your own advice."

Ursula grits her teeth and shakes her head. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the last bit of antidote left. "There's no time. I can't let you die. Egor will come back soon. I can't-!"

Blood bubbles in the back of Ursula's throat. She can't do anything to stop it except to put a hand over her mouth. She still coughs the liquid out and stains her hand and some of Croix's face with red.

Croix places a weak hand on Ursula's other hand with the antidote. "You're right. If I'm down, there's no one who can get us out of this forest. Since you haven't regained your ability to fly."

Ursula's vision blurs as the poison travels through her bloodstream. "You've always been someone who thinks ahead… So you should know…"

"Yeah. Thinking ahead will really help us here."

Ursula's grip on the syringe slackens. "So take the antidote… and escape…"

Croix takes the syringe with a small nod. "Yeah, we're getting out of here."

With movements as swift as an injured person with a bleeding hole in her shoulder can do, Croix finds the easiest vein and injects the antidote into Ursula's body.

Ursula's eyes widen as her vision starts to clear and her strength returns. "Croix?!"

Croix collapses against Ursula and chuckles into her shoulder. "So get us out of here, Chariot."

"What-?! Croix, I can't fly us out!" Ursula grabs Croix wand and hastily casts a spell to stop the bleeding on her shoulder. "What were you thinking?! Croix!"

"Egor is going to… come back… you better… win this time… Chariot."

Ursula grabs onto Croix's arms as her mind races to understand just  _why_. "Why?! You're going to die! Now isn't the time to think about anyone but yourself!"

Croix gives her a bloody chuckle. "Speak for yourself… hypocrite." She sighs after coughing blood onto the grass. "Ah… so this is… how it feels to… do something… selfless… It hurts a lot… more than I thought…"

Ursula watches as Croix grows paler in her arms. "Don't die on me! You're not allowed to die!"

Croix smiles. "Then you better… get going… Chariot… Time's ticking…"

Ursula's ears react to the sound of breaking twigs and rustling trees. She places Croix down and quickly casts a spell to perform basic first aid on her own injuries before turning around.

Egor limps closer with one hand holding his dagger while the other grips his side. Half his face is nearly caved in and his leg is bent at an odd angle.

Ursula tightens her hold on her wand, ignoring the dull throbbing in her arm. She wipes some of the blood from her face to clear her vision.

Both Egor and Ursula are covered in blood and bruises with other internal injuries too numerous to name. Meanwhile, Croix coughs her life out and stains the forest floor red. None of these three will last long if left alone. But that does not mean they will allow each other to leave this forest so easily.

"So only one of you live," Egor says. "And it is the one I prefer to play with."

"I'm ending this now, Egor." Ursula ignites Croix's wand as a makeshift sabre by condensing the magic energy into a green blade from the tip of the wand. "I won't let this drag on anymore."

Egor eyes Croix behind Ursula as the dying woman coughs blood. "I suppose that's true. None of us can last much longer. In that case, I will reciprocate with my dying breath."

Egor raises his dagger. This time, there is no sound of rattling chains to signal the renewal of their struggle.

* * *

"-Ngh?!"

Arshad groans as he stirs awake. When he tries to sit up, he realizes his arms are in the grip of cold metal. For some reason, his feet are being dragged along the ground as well.

"What… what is this?!" His eyes linger on the unconventional weapon pointed at him. "Is that a  _gun_?! What kind of witch uses a gun?!"

"Oh hey, you're awake," Amanda O'Neil says. "Just sit still. Try anything funny and Constanze will make sure you look so ridiculous you never go out in public again."

"Do I have a choice in matter?"

"Not really."

Arshad finds Diana Cavendish in the arms of the girl who knocked him unconscious. Jasminka's unimpressed stare sends a shiver down his spine. He focuses on Diana's right arm wrapped in what appears to be her jacket.

"I see the Curse of Blades continues to spread," Arshad says, noticing a few blades peeking out from the jacket closer to her right shoulder.

Diana ignores Arshad's observation. "What does the Minister wish to accomplish with the philosopher's stones?"

"Do you really think I'm going to answer that?"

Diana continues regardless of Arshad's unwillingness to cooperate. "You mentioned Goetia and the Demon Witch. What is their relation to all of this?"

"You basically have all the pieces to the puzzle. It is now a matter of putting them together." Arshad warily eyes Constanze's gun pointed at him. "I'll give you two hints. The ritual site is designed to function as a large-scale summoning. And Goetia and the Demon Witch are the same people."

"Come on, don't be stingy. Can't you give us more information?" Amanda complains.

"Why should I comply to the people who have me tied up and dragged across this forest?"

Amanda gestures to the gun aimed at Arshad.

Arshad rolls his eyes. "Fine. The Minister plans to break the seal confining Goetia, the Demon Witch, to learn the secrets of the soul. Goetia was the witch who specialized in soul thaumaturgy during the time of the Nine Olde Witches. Aileen does not seem to care that breaking the seal on Goetia will essentially lead to the end of the world."

Amanda scoffs. "That Goetia person can't have been someone that great. Calling yourself a 'Demon Witch' is like asking for attention."

Diana's eyes widen. "Goetia… the Demon Witch… the traitor of the Nine Olde Witches?"

"You know her?" Amanda raises an eyebrow. "Geez, you really do know everything."

Diana shakes her head. "Only in brief. I came across her description as I was researching the Grand Triskelion and the Seven Words of Arcturus. She is the reason why the Nine Olde Witches sealed the Yggdrasil in the first place."

"I thought it was because people weren't believing in magic as much because of technology."

"No, that only began a few centuries ago. There was a different reason magic was in danger during the Golden Age of Magic. If  _that person_ is who the Minister is planning to summon…"

"So what's so bad about her?"

Diana clenches her eyes shut as more of her flesh converts to steel. "One of the Nine Olde Witches used to be a different witch. Along with Woodward, Beatrix, Alaya, Medea, Undine, Shakti, Nuwa, and Orisha, Goetia was the original ninth witch. In the end, she was not satisfied with what she had. Her hatred toward humans and other living things she believed beneath her drove her to seek more power in order to become the best witch, even above the other eight. To do so, she turned to the origin of our miracles, the Yggdrasil. However, a human cannot harness the powers of the cosmos no matter how talented or powerful. Therefore, Goetia resorted to an indirect method to control the Yggdrasil for herself."

"Does this have to do with why she's called the 'Demon Witch?'"

Diana wipes the sweat from her eyes. "Goetia summoned a demon from the depths of hell, one of the worst atrocities a witch can commit. To this day, no one else has attempted to summon a demon because of the severe consequences; whether from the government or the demon itself."

"But that Goetia person did it."

"No one knows the incantation or summoning technique Goetia used. It was never documented."

"So then what? Did she fuse with the demon or something?"

To Amanda's horror, Diana nods. "Impressed with Goetia's talent, the demon offered her a contract to grant her more power. And that is exactly what Goetia wished for. From the moment she formalized the contract with the demon, history no longer considered Goetia a human." Diana grips her arm. "Perhaps that is what she wanted. As something not human, she was able to exert her influence onto the Yggdrasil by contaminating its branches with her own defiled magic. This extraordinary feat granted her the title as the 'Witch of Corruption.' With corrupted powers and equally tarnished morals, she gathered others who shared her beliefs and lusted for power. Her followers formed contracts with lesser demons and created the first dark magic cabal known as Purgatorio. Together, the Witch of Corruption and Purgatorio took the Yggdrasil for themselves and nearly destroyed magic and humanity."

"If she messed up our source of magic so much, how'd she lose?"

Diana leans against Jasminka and takes a few seconds to gather the strength to continue speaking. "There was a war, a long war. Those against Goetia and Purgatorio were able to use philosopher's stones to fight, but not for long. Near the end of it all, the original eight witches, along with Jennifer as the new Ninth, pooled their powers together to stop Goetia. However, at that point she had contaminated too much of the Yggdrasil and became too powerful for them to kill. The most they could do was seal her existence until they found another solution. At the same time, the Nine Olde Witches sealed the Yggdrasil and devised the Grand Triskelion to allow the Yggdrasil to recover from Goetia's defilement."

Amanda snorts. "Well, obviously the Nine Olde Witches didn't come up with anything since that Demon Witch is still sealed where they left her."

"Goetia the Witch of Corruption specialized in soul thaumaturgy," Arshad says. "At least, that is what the Minister says. The madwoman believes she can learn the secrets of the soul from the original witch who perfected the magic enough to nearly destroy all of magic."

Diana frowns. "Even for the pursuit of knowledge, it is foolish to endanger the world for one's desires. That is the pinnacle of selfishness."

"What? Is the Demon Witch going to destroy the world if she gets released or something?" Amanda asks.

"No, but she will most likely enslave humanity and torture all witches for eternity as a consequence for the Nine Olde Witches sealing her away and stripping her of her powers," Arshad says flippantly.

All color drains from Amanda's face. "I think I'd rather her destroy everything instead." Amanda turns to Arshad. "And why are  _you_ on board with all of this? Isn't this pretty dangerous for you guys too?"

"Egor and Renatus have their own motives for assisting Aileen. My own is nothing so noble, and nothing a few children should concern themselves with."

Constanze levels her gun at Arshad at the same time Amanda narrows her eyes.

Arshad rolls his eyes. "You can shoot me and I still won't say anything. At this point I've exhausted all energy for conversation. And it isn't as if you will let me go anytime soon."

"Nah. You look better like that anyway," Amanda says.

_Grink. Griiiiink._

Diana's breath hitches as red, hot agony sears through her body. At the same time, the steel cuts into Jasminka's hand as it spreads. It elicits a small yelp and forces Jasminka to drop Diana unceremoniously onto the floor as she tries to draw away from the sudden source of injury.

But Diana's cry of pain isn't because of the impact onto the ground. She curls in on herself and presses her left palm against the jacket wrapped around her right arm. For a moment, Diana forgets everything except the fact that  _she has an arm of steel_.

Amanda runs up to Jasminka. "Jasna! You okay?!"

Jasminka cradles her bleeding hand but nods. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop you."

Jasminka's guilty voice breaks through the haze of pain clouding Diana's mind. She shakes her head and reaches for her wand. "It is… not your fault… I should… apologize… instead." Diana grits her teeth and successfully filters through the pain to remember the correct spell. " _ **Neuros: Dolor**_."

Green light enters Diana and does its job to shut off the nerves which transmit pain signals across her body. Once Diana feels no pain and only a dull throbbing in her right side, she pushes herself onto her knees and takes five steadying breaths.

"You okay there, Diana?" Amanda asks as she takes a hesitant step forward. Jasminka lingers behind with her head tilted in confusion.

Diana wipes the sweat from her face. "I will be. I only need a few seconds to reorient myself."

As Diana prepares to push herself up, she feels something underneath the soil change. Nothing visible on the surface changes. But Diana is certain she feels an abnormality.

(As if… magic is coursing through beneath the ground at a uniform trajectory and rapid speed. But why?)

Diana's eyes widen as she detects a sudden change in the flow of magic. It feels like the rush of a waterfall before the water falls over the edge.

"Step back!" Diana shouts.

Just as Diana rolls back and the others leap away, a green sheet erupts from the ground toward the skies. The higher it goes, the more it begins to curve toward the center of the Arcturus Forest. They notice that this green sheet seems to spread across a large diameter around the Arcturus Forest and also curves toward the same area until they meet to form one giant green dome.

Amanda walks forward and places a hand on the barrier. When nothing shocks or attacks her, she closes her fist and bangs against the barrier. But it does not waver no matter what she tries. Even shooting a few spells does no damage.

"What the heck is this thing?!" Amanda shouts.

Arshad frowns. "This barrier…"

Diana pushes herself to her feet and wobbles to the barrier. She places her left palm on the surface and frowns when she feels little to no resistance.

She knows the purpose of this barrier. She understands the importance of her positioning. And so, Diana settles on the decision for her next course of action.

"This appears to be a high-level spell to keep unwanted intrusion from the inside of this dome," Diana says. "There may be a weak point elsewhere. I will have to look for it." Diana watches as the blood drips from Jasminka's hand. "Use  _Sano Pellis_ or  _Sarcio_ to heal the wound on your hand. Once you are done, look for Akko and Professor Ursula as I search for an opening on this barrier."

Amanda eyes the blades peeking out from the collar of Diana's long-sleeve. "You sure you're going to be okay? That looks like it'll keep causing you problems as it gets worse."

The fingers on Diana's right hand twitch. She wraps her left hand over the jacket covering her right arm. "The nerve suppression spell should hold for some time. I will reapply if necessary." Diana shakes her head. "Do not worry about me. Your priority should be finding the others."

"Alright. But if I find Akko first, she's not going to like to hear what's happening to you."

Diana releases a shaky sigh. "I suppose she won't. Please reign her in for the time being."

"Wow, you must be hurting really bad if you're asking  _me_ to do that." Amanda frowns. "But seriously. You're going to be the one telling Akko that you're fine. You got that, Diana?"

Diana's eyes drift down as her mouth pulls up into a small smile. "Of course."

With her left hand on the jacket over her right arm, Diana turns around and makes her way away from the barrier.

Before she's out of earshot, Amanda shouts, "I mean it, Diana! If you make Akko cry, I'll personally pull you from the afterlife and kick your ass!"

Diana doesn't turn around as she slowly walks deeper into the forest. Yet, she cannot stop her lips from pulling up into a small smile as she shakes her head.

"I expect nothing less from you, Amanda," Diana whispers as her solemn eyes keep track of every step she takes.

Every small movement sends hot fire through her body. She can feel even the slightest twitch of her fingers. Hand, forearm, upper arm, shoulder; all of these burn with an intense pressure that should be enough to knock her unconscious from the pain alone. But with  _Neuros: Dolor_  Diana feels no pain; only the sensation of a thousand strikes pounding on her flesh and bone. She can push the feeling to the side if she puts her mind to it. She's used to sweeping unnecessary thoughts to the side to focus on other priorities.

So Diana does just that. She forgets about the pressure on her right side until it only becomes a dull throbbing. Instead, she focuses on remembering how to breathe and to keep moving her legs. Inhale, exhale. Right foot forward, left foot forward. Repeat.

Breathing and walking are her acute priorities at the moment. Forgetting how to breathe will only cause more problems than she likes. And Diana needs to keep moving if she wants to get anywhere within the short amount of time she has.

Minutes pass. Diana isn't sure how long she walks through the forest. She isn't entirely sure where she's going in the first place. Her hazy consciousness tells her to place her trust in her intuition; it will lead her to the right location even with her current state of mind.

Diana steps on a twig. The sound barely filters through her preoccupied senses. But it does catch someone else's attention. And when that person moves, that is when Diana notices that she is not alone.

Sitting on the ground with his back leaning against a tree is an old man with messy black hair and a closed right eye with a deep gash running through it. His military top is stained red and open to reveal a deep gash that needs immediate medical attention. Due to whatever magic, it appears to be healing at a snail's pace. An empty bottle lies discarded by his side along with two of his sheathed sabres.

The general rolls his head in her direction. He doesn't seem to be surprised by Diana's presence. All he does is release a long, tired exhale.

"Good afternoon, Miss Cavendish. I must say, you have  _excellent_  timing."

Diana's fingers curl around her arm.

"Renatus… Bradley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.
> 
>  _Saeva_ is mentioned in Chapter 7 (I guess it's Chapter 8 by FFN and AO3 naming conventions) of _Heart of Iron_. I said Diana would never use it, but I never said it wouldn't be used at all.
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> I did not start LWA until after episode 21 aired. I've seen gifsets and images of the series floating around from a few of the people I follow, but I vowed to not start a new series and get attached right before my final year of undergrad. Then I saw gifsets of Akko and Diana's flight back to Luna Nova at the end of episode 20 and lost it. It was over.
> 
> That was the moment I knew. Diana Cavendish. This character would be my new obsession.


	29. Act IV.iv. Promises Are Difficult To Keep - Heart_of_Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's a race against time for everyone to survive while they're on the verge of death. Oh, and a great evil might awaken to enslave the world. There's that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do we have?
> 
> We have… Diana's body turning into blades, Renatus suffering from a fatal stab wound and a disabled eye, Chariot injured and Croix dying from poison and her wounds, Egor severely injured, and the Demon Witch about to be awakened.
> 
> Yikes.
> 
> Anyway, the fights really pick up in this one. So remember: rated T for Tomato's fight scenes. Also for, uh, character deaths.

Renatus eyes Diana's haggard state. The perspiration covering her skin, her messy hair, her wrinkled and dirty clothes, the dirt and grime making her abnormal tanned skin look even dirtier, and the jacket covering her right arm. All of these paint an unusual image of the usually pristine girl.

"It's nice to be face to face with death every once in awhile. Don't you agree?" Renatus says. "Though I must say, you have seen better days, Miss Cavendish."

"As have you, General Bradley," Diana responds.

Renatus chuckles. "I apologize for my current state. Your grandfather and cousin were not kind to me."

That surprises Diana. "Grandfather… and Daniel? They are here?"

"We had our last duel. Two against one. In the end, your cousin was the one who dealt the decisive blow." Renatus gestures to the wound in his side. "Even the remedy Aileen gave me cannot heal it completely. It was quite the mistake on my part. Now I do not have enough of the potion to fix my eye."

Diana's hand tightens around her arm. "Where are Grandfather and Daniel now?"

"Somewhere with Miss Kagari and her friends. I am unsure about their status though. They may or may not still be alive."

Diana's shoulders tense. As much as she wants to find Akko, she knows where her priorities should lie. "I assume you will not allow me to pass."

"If you plan to get in the way of Aileen's wish, then that is correct."

"I refuse to remain idle if the Minister plans to break the only countermeasure against the Demon Witch."

Renatus' eyes flicker. "Then I must do my duty to prevent anyone from meddling in her affairs."

Diana wills strength into her legs to stand and face Renatus with as much poise as she can in her current state. "Even if it means releasing the Witch of Corruption and threatening all of humanity?"

"The consequences of Aileen's choices are none of my concern. She is not a child; she has considered the repercussions of her wish. If she chooses to cast aside all doubt and continue to pursue her goal with that in mind, I have no right to stop her."

Diana grits her teeth. "You will forfeit everything for her? In the end, her decision to break the seal on Goetia will destroy everything. Including you. Including your grandson. Do you care so little that you are willing to eliminate your grandson's chance at a brighter future?!"

"I am a father before all else. Including my role as general or a grandfather. If Aileen values her wish more than all others, including myself and Stephen, then I will do my duty as a father to give her the support she needs and has never had."

Diana shakes her head. "That is not support. That is foolishly allowing your own daughter to walk the path of destruction. It will lead to no one's happiness."

"Is that not what your mother did for your father?" Renatus counters. "Although Bernadette knew Arthur's plan to obtain the Elixir of Life was foolhardy, she still allowed him to go. You and she both sent Arthur to his death. Even if you were too young to comprehend such a fate, Bernadette understood that Arthur's journey had little to no chance for success. Yet she stood beside you and bid him farewell. Is that not because Bernadette loved and supported Arthur more than anyone else? Knowing she can do nothing to deter him, what other option did she have?"

Diana falters, but only for a second. "That may be true. No, I understand your logic. However, I cannot agree with the Minister's decision. To sacrifice everything for themselves or for even one other person. No matter how noble or justified, I cannot stand by such a decision."

"And that is where you differ from my daughter, as well as I. Even if this demon held all the answers you seek, you would never unleash such a calamity and endanger the world. Diana Cavendish, you are the daughter of Arthur Reinhardt and Bernadette Cavendish. You are the daughter of two individuals who destroyed themselves to help others; even as they were dying, even as they had one foot in their coffins." Renatus' shoulders slump in defeat. "You are much stronger than either Aileen or I can ever be."

Renatus' sudden admission takes Diana off guard. It almost sounds like Renatus knows his and Aileen's choice is wrong. And yet…

"Knowing this, you will abide by your decision and support your daughter. Even if she destroys everything?" Diana says.

"I have made my decision. So has my daughter. So have you." With limbs barely holding his body together, Renatus pushes himself from the floor and picks up his sabres. The sheathes covering the blades drop to the ground following the blood that trickles down from his hastily-healed side. "In the end, I am but one selfish man who cannot concern himself with the rest of humanity. If not for the woman who became my daughter, my life would have ended five years ago. However, she could only salvage my life and not any attachments toward others. It is enough; why should I want more if she has already done so much by saving my life? It is a debt I must repay. If that means following my savior to hell after she dragged me out of it in the first place, then so be it."

Diana peels her left hand away from her right arm and first places it over her chest where her necklace rests over her shirt. After activating  _Magna Aestus_ , she reaches down to her sash to grab her wand. She takes this time to wipe the perspiration from her eyes. She won't have another chance to do so until this fight is over. That will be when one of them drops dead.

Renatus flicks his swords. "Renatus Bradley, General of the British Army. State your name and status, and we may begin our duel."

Diana extends her wand to hold her weapon up and ready. "Diana Cavendish of the Houses of Cavendish and Reinhardt. Witch of Luna Nova Academy. Heir to the House of Cavendish."

Renatus holds his swords up. "Both your grandfather and cousin nearly gave up their lives to land a single injury on me. How will you fare, Diana Cavendish?"

* * *

After many unforeseen mishaps, Aileen finally returns to the ritual site. It isn't located in the center of the Arcturus Forest; no one knows where the exact center of this vast forest is. The location where Goetia the Demon Witch is sealed is only a few meters from where Croix first unlocked the Grand Triskelion.

Aileen walks up to the edge of a large summoning circle of blood. Six large philosopher's stones sit equidistant from the center of the circle connected by lines of blood forming a hexagon circumscribed by the summoning circle. Within the center is a giant withered three at least a thousand years old. The world's magic concentrates toward the tree, filling it with life once more. Its dark, decayed branches revitalize as it absorbs more magic.

" _You're just hurting everyone for something not worth it! Even yourself!"_

The turbulent winds brush against her exposed skin, exacerbating the burns covering her body. At this point, she cannot feel the severity of the wounds with how numb every part of her existence has gone. Disassociating is a strong point of hers.

" _Is this really what you want?! What are you so afraid of?!"_

But only to a certain extent. There is only so much she can lie to herself before doubt sinks its toxic fangs into her mind.

Aileen grits her teeth and raises her naginata to fix into the ground. Her hand stops in mid-air when she feels the presence of someone familiar come closer behind her.

"Now this is a surprise. It has been years since I last saw you."

Aileen drops her guard and turns around with a blank expression.

"Fei Wong Reed."

The old man steps out of the shadows of the forest. He keeps his arms to his side; his wand is nowhere to be seen.

"The Minister of Magic, Aileen Bradley. Or perhaps it is better for me to address you how I have always known you as. My firstborn; my eldest daughter."

"I forsook the House of Fei when I saved Renatus Bradley and became his adopted daughter."

"You never did take the Fei name even when you were still legally my daughter. You took your mother's surname and called yourself Aileen Reed in an attempt to distance yourself from the traditions of the House of Fei. Yet you became a witch who dabbled in your own share of soul thaumaturgy. And now you plan to break the seal on the first witch who researched magic pertaining to the soul. For what purpose? You should know the dangers of freeing the Demon Witch. What could she possibly grant you that you would endanger all of humanity?"

"What you and all of the House of Fei could not grant me: answers; a way to prevent or heal damaged souls. It is something your lineage cannot answer even after centuries of research."

"So you are willing to erase everything history has led up to for your own selfish desires?" Fei Wong growls. "To revive the Demon Witch is to sentence the entire world into a fate worse than death! Are you so foolish to disregard such a simple fact?!"

Aileen's expression darkens. "'A fate worse than death?' It is true that Goetia will not be kind when she awakens, especially to witches. It is hard to care much when I have suffered 'a fate worse than death' for over five years now!"

Fei Wong draws back. "The damage is still…?"

"My soul never fully healed after the accident. I could only mask the pain by dampening the effects of my own soul. I had to distance myself from everyone. If my soul began to resonate with another, the agony would drive me insane. I am not Egor Pavlova. I am not someone who feeds off of pain to live. But there is only so much I can do with limited resources."

"I understand. That is why you left the House of Fei. It was not because you blamed me for your condition. It was so that I did not exacerbate the damages." Fei Wong shakes his head. "But that does not justify breaking the seal on Goetia. No matter how much you want to prevent further tragedies like yours from happening, that is not an equal exchange if you damn the rest of the world for your own selfishness."

Aileen chuckles bitterly. "I am a coward. In the end, I do not have the resolve to make the choice I know is right. Perhaps if I was Atsuko Kagari or Diana Cavendish this would be easier to change. But I do not even have the courage to fulfill my own greatest desire."

"And the Demon Witch can?"

Aileen shakes her head. "This has nothing to do with learning the secrets of soul thaumaturgy. It is something more personal; even more selfish than that."

"Then what is it?"

Aileen's smile holds no trace of happiness. "You know the answer to that. It is something I have wished for since the accident five years ago."

"Then why not grant it yourself? Everyone has the ability to fulfill that particular wish by themselves."

"Not alone. Not by myself. As I said, I am a coward who cannot make the decisions I should."

"Then what do you want me to do about it?"

Aileen makes her final decision by dropping her naginata to the ground. "For starters, you can act like the father you should be and help me grant my wish." Aileen shakes her head. "My true wish, not the seal on Goetia."

"You will give up on everything you have worked for just for this one selfish wish?"

The image of a young girl with eyes burning with anger sears itself into her mind, giving her the final push she needs.

"I haven't lost my mind. I know what will entail if I bring Goetia back to our world." Aileen's eyes fall to the naginata she dropped. "If I have to choose between two of my desires, then I will choose the one that will bring the least amount of pain and suffering."

Fei Wong drops his head. "Giving me this responsibility truly will end your suffering. Hah, what a terrible burden to throw on your father at the last moment."

Aileen shrugs. "I have always been a selfish person. If it means reverting my name back to Aileen Reed - no, even adopting the Fei name for this moment - I will lay it all down for you to end this."

Fei Wong reaches into his robe for his wand. "As your father?"

Aileen bows her head. "For the last time."

Fei Wong extends his wand and points it at his daughter. "Very well. If that is what you truly desire, who am I to deny your wish?"

Fei Wong recites the spell. A bright flash of green fills the clearing, drowning out the noises in the forest. When the spell dies down, Fei Wong drops his arm and tilts his head toward the murky sky.

"In the end, your wish was such a small and simple one. Yet you had to wait until only I could fulfill it. You are truly a terrible daughter."

Life in the forest resumes. But none of that filters through the feeling of finality thrumming through this old man's bones.

* * *

Their battle does not last five minutes.

No, using the term 'battle' may be an erroneous term to describe this struggle. The majority of the conflict is so one-sided that it would be laughable if the situation is not so dire.

On one side is a talented witch who many consider to be the most promising witch of her year. However, her capabilities are crippled by fatigue and half a body converted to steel. Even if she has the ability to use magic and its miracles, she is still an inexperienced witch almost forty years younger than her opponent. She may be a member of the House of Reinhardt, but her combat experience is nothing compared to someone who has trained to be a soldier since his birth.  _Magna Aestus_ only does so much to enhance her physical capabilities and endurance.

On the other hand, Diana Cavendish faces a seasoned general whose physical capabilities are so superhuman that he can match two members of the House of Reinhardt using  _Magna Aestus_ at full power. Renatus Bradley is a master of the sword and combat. His endurance allows him to evade all of Diana's spells even without his Mystic Eye of Prediction and a grievous half-healed injury in his side. The combination of these skills tilts the scale unfairly to one side.

The general versus the witch. Or more precisely, a monster versus a normal human. The differences in their physical capabilities are too great.

But at that moment, Diana does not truly have a body of a human either.

Diana grunts as Renatus' thrust against her right shoulder pushes her back in a tumble. Instead of chasing after her immediately, Renatus pauses to stare at his chipped blade.

"These swords did not falter even against the Brisingr and the strength of Ulfric's mad enhancement. Yet they are so brittle against that body of steel. Are the durability of those blades an indication of the strength of your soul?" Renatus flicks his sword. "No matter. I just have to aim for the parts that have not converted to steel!"

Diana rolls to a stop by digging her right hand into the dirt. She points her wand at the ground. " _ **Foraen Mugrowna**_!"

Renatus weaves and cuts through the plants and vines that rise to ensnare him. Diana can barely follow his movements with her eyes. Diana does not know whether that is due to her own fatigue or Renatus defying the logic of having a fifty year-old body on the verge of death. Not that she has the time to wonder about this.

Diana leaps to evade Renatus when he comes near and throws more spells to keep him at a distance. Magic may have more versatility, but she won't have enough time to react with much if she is forced into close-quarters combat. The most she can do is keep him far enough away to give her the time to cast spells.

" _ **Murowa**_!"

Renatus dodges the spell with ease and closes the distance. Diana stumbles back only one step before she is forced to defend. She hastily blocks an overhead slice with her right arm. The sabre cuts through the jacket covering her limb but stops at the steel that is now her arm.

Diana points her wand at Renatus. " _ **Mur**_ -!"

Renatus interrupts Diana by stunning her grip with a quick punch to her left wrist. He follows up with a solid kick to the stomach that pushes her back in a tumble.

"What's wrong?! This is nowhere near enough! Is this all you have?! How do you expect to save anyone if you cannot even destroy one broken man?!"

Renatus bends his knees and prepares to pounce. The wound on his side throbs in protest at the abuse of his body, causing a brief moment of weakness to flood through his body and nearly bring him to his knees.

Diana rights herself and takes this chance. " _ **Tellus Muto**_!"

Spikes of dirt rise from the ground to skewer her opponent. But even with his injury, Renatus has the strength to recover immediately and slice through the spikes before they can wound him. He jumps over the abandoned dirt mound toward Diana.

Diana points her wand at the foliage again. " _ **Foraen Mugrowna**_!"

This time, the vines and plants rise to encircle Renatus instead of aim with a single trajectory. The cyclone of green blocks Renatus' view of his opponent. Although that is also the same for Diana, she waits for the right opening with  _Murowa_ on the tip of her tongue and wand.

But even if Renatus cannot see Diana as he defends against  _Foraen Mugrowna_ , he can rely on his other senses to pinpoint Diana's position. His ears detect the distinct sounds of grating steel amongst the chaos around him. Picking up on the sounds of steel rubbing against each other is second nature to someone who has known combat all his life.

"There!"

Before Diana can utilize the opening she creates, Renatus reacts first and throws one of his sabres in her direction. His instantaneous movement throws his trajectory off so that the sword only cuts through Diana's left leg. But inflicting the surface injury is not Renatus' goal.

"-!  _Agh_!"

Diana's cry is not from feeling any pain in the wound, but the repercussions of receiving the injury. Diana stumbles as the Curse of Blades tries to mend the open wound on her leg. The pressure is enough to throw off her concentration even if she cannot feel any pain.

The spell controlling the cyclone of greenery falls apart. Renatus runs through the falling plants with one sword poised to strike.

Diana reacts on instinct and throws a  _Murowa_ while Renatus dodges the foliage. As Renatus tries to evade it, his injured body protests the sudden movement that normally would be easy to perform. That moment allows the  _Murowa_ to strike his shoulder and stun him for one second.

A single second that allows Diana to regain her concentration and prepare her next spell.

" _ **Tellus Muto**_!"

If a frontal attack does not work, she has to resort to attacking from all sides. So Diana shapes the mounds of dirt as large blocks and directs them in an arch that aims at Renatus from multiple angles.

Renatus fights through the wound crippling his body and runs straight toward the incoming mounds. He slices through the first block and uses the next parry to pull him above the other masses. As they rise to follow, Renatus uses the momentum as he slides down and slices through the attacks to take him closer to the ground.

"Not enough, not enough, not enough! Where is the magic that you witches boast so proudly of?! Is this truly the candidate to lead the House of Cavendish and the House of Reinhardt that Ulfric spoke so highly of?!"

Diana grits her teeth and takes a step back as Renatus lands on the ground after cutting through her attacks. She throws a quick  _Murowa_ that grazes Renatus in the shoulder. As his body spasms from the intrusion of magic, he hazardly slices across Diana's uninjured thigh.

Diana cries out as more steel tries to knit her wounds closed. Those few seconds of distraction give Renatus enough time to recover and disarm Diana by cutting through the arm that holds her wand.

"?!"

Diana stares in shock as her eyes follow Renatus' blade bifurcate her arm from the middle of her forearm. Her expression quickly twists as the Curse of Blades attempts to mend her wound. But instead of simply closing over it, a giant mass of steel shoots out from her arm and strikes Renatus when he least expects it.

He immediately jumps back to avoid being skewered. Renatus isn't quick enough to evade all of it; part of the mass cuts through the arm he haphazardly throws up to defend his body and stabs his upper body. Renatus falls to his knees, stabbing his sword into the ground to hold him up as he coughs out blood.

Within that moment, Diana loses all sense of reasoning. Nothing matters within that moment. In that short brief of time as Renatus tries to regain his bearings and fight through his new wounds, Diana remembers the point of all of this.

Why is she fighting this man?

Why must she withstand pain and suffering?

Why does she continue?

Why can't she drop onto the ground and let the darkness take her consciousness?

She remembers. She remembers. She remembers.

There is a goal. Not just the immediate goal to stop this conflict and prevent Aileen Bradley from awakening the Witch of Corruption. It is more long term; to preserve the world for the future to allow her to fulfill her true goals.

There is a goal. Her dream to protect the House of Cavendish. To become its next head and restore her family to its former glory.

There is a goal. A few new dreams. To graduate from Luna Nova, the school which the witch she once admired attended. To join the House of Cavendish and the House of Reinhardt by working alongside Daniel when he becomes the new head of the latter.

There is a goal. The most recent. To watch Atsuko Kagari fulfill her dream to become a splendid witch. To be there when Akko proves to everyone that she can become successful despite her early mishaps. To witness Akko surpass even Shiny Chariot and bring smiles to all with the power of magic.

To tell Akko that she loves-

" _Sometimes things will not go your way no matter how hard you try. The world is not kind to those who show affection. There will come a time when you must decide: is it worth saving another life at the expense of your own?"_

Diana grits her teeth and pushes forward. She ignores the feeling of steel grating against each other. She ignores the sound of shredding flesh and clashing blades. She ignores the way her left arm drags against the floor. She ignores everything and focuses on moving the fingers of her right hand together until her hand is flat.

Renatus lifts his head. He pulls his sword and holds it up to block against Diana and counter when the time is right.

But his vision wavers at the last moment. Along with the new stab wounds to his upper body and arm, the wound at his side from Daniel's strike before reopens due to all of the recent activity. Renatus cannot stop his legs from stumbling.

Diana plants one foot on the ground and spears her right hand through Renatus' chest. Her hand of blades strikes through the sword held up in a weak guard. Her hand surprisingly drives through flesh and bone without much resistance.

" _Gu-agh_!"

Gathering the last of his strength, Renatus grits his teeth and switches his grip on his sword to drive the broken blade into what remains flesh and bone of Diana's left shoulder.

Diana cries out as the intrusion sticks in her shoulder. She pulls out her right hand from Renatus' body and stumbles back to grab the sword in her shoulder, letting Renatus' body fall to the ground on his back. But the Curse of Blades reacts faster, already mending her body with blades. The curse ignores the intrusion and overwrites her body with the broken sword stuck in her shoulder.

Strength leaves her legs to fight against the pressure from the Curse of Blades as it tries to mend her wounds with steel. Gravity drags her to the ground in an unrefined heap of gasping breath and teetering sanity.

Renatus' eye flickers as it tries to focus on the blades of Diana's left arm form a makeshift prosthetic arm. It is almost as if the Curse of Blades is trying to compensate for the missing limb by creating a fake of blades.

"Ho… to think that curse… had such a… defense mechanism… How… unpredictable…  _Hrgh_!" Renatus has no energy raise his arms to wipe the blood from his mouth. "Cutting off… the arms… of your… grandchildren… brings such… misfortune…"

Diana's vision whites out for a moment.  _Neuros: Dolor_ is starting to lose its effect. There's less magic to fight against the effects of the Curse of Blades frantically attempting to repair her broken body.

Renatus looks up at the darkening sky. The last time he will be able to do so.

" _Do not underestimate the House of Reinhardt."_

(Ah… even in death you attempt to best me, Ulfric.)

"In the end… it is both… your grandchildren… who have bested me… You should be proud… Ulfric… I am… quite jealous of you… to have such… outstanding successors…"

"You could have as well. Stephen Bradley could have been your successful heir. If you had chosen right," Diana says as her vision returns.

Renatus's lips pull up into a final smile. "Now… I wonder…?"

Diana watches as Renatus' chest rises up and down for the last time. When his eye closes and she sees no movement from his body, she is certain that the General of the Army has passed on.

"Hah… Guh-!"

Diana places her right hand over her limp left. Even if it looks like an arm, the Curse of Blades can only mimic the appearance of a limb and not the nerves that allow her to move it. It serves more as deadweight than anything else.

She tilts her head toward the sky. Magic is still leaving the surroundings and flowing toward the ritual site. She cannot rest here.

That is what she resolves. And so, Diana drags herself from the floor to continue. She ignores the way her body protests any further movement. She ignores the steel grating against each other. She ignores the giant gaping wound in Renatus' chest and the blood staining his clothes and body. She ignores how her legs refuse to bend as it should. As she limps toward her wand and picks it up from the ground with her right hand, she ignores the dust of metal that is all that remains of her disconnected left arm. She ignores the way her hand cuts through the wood of her wand.

Diana ignores it all and continues through the forest as she is supposed to.

* * *

Akko gently places Daniel down onto his back. After stopping the bleeding and doing what she can to heal the wounds with  _Emantur Ligna,_ she rips off both sleeves on her jacket to wrap around Daniel's leg and the stub of his right arm to prevent any further bleeding out. This is all she can do with limited first aid knowledge.

"So, what's up with that green shield thing?" Akko asks her teammates, tilting her head up to the sky.

"No idea. But considering we're all still alive and it hasn't done anything, it's probably nothing bad," Sucy says.

"How are you guys feeling?" Lotte asks.

Sucy cracks her neck and back with five loud pops. "Worse than the first time Akko slammed into me. At least our physical injuries aren't that bad."

Akko slaps her cheeks. "I think I'll be okay. We still have to look for Diana and Professor Ursula."

Lotte looks down at Ulfric and Daniel's bodies. "But what do we do about them? Sucy and I lost our brooms during the confrontation earlier. There's no way we can carry so much on our own."

"I don't want to leave Diana's family members here either." Akko groans. "Ahhhh, and there's no telling what'll happen to us if we try going through this forest! Why is everything so hard?!"

A sound in the forest draws their attention. As it comes closer, they recognize it to be multiple footsteps.

Akko grabs her wand and points it at the forest. " _More_?! Is my luck really that bad?!"

"It's pretty bad," Sucy says.

"Can't I get a break for once?!"

"You think you're the only one who's been having bad luck?" a familiar voice says. "I got my broom broken in this mess! And now we're dragging around an extra body through this confusing forest!"

"You can always just untie me and I can walk on my own," replies another familiar voice.

The green team walks into the clearing. Amanda holds two brooms with one arm while the other holds her wand at the ready. Jasminka is nursing her stomach while Constanze points her gun at a bound Arshad who's currently being carried by Stanbot.

Amanda snorts. "What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Amanda! Constanze! Jasminka!" Akko eyes Arshad. "What's that guy doing here? Aren't you the sealing guy from the Ministry?"

Amanda gestures behind her to Arshad. "We found this guy messing with Diana. Jasna sure beat him up good."

Arshad shudders. "My ribs are still aching."

Amanda eyes the soot covering the red team's clothes, their pink skin, and the dried brown coating the side of Akko's head. "What the heck happened to you guys?"

"Akko backtalked the Minister and got smacked in the head," Sucy replies. "She didn't think that was enough punishment, so she decided to demonstrate a spell on us without any safety protocol."

Amanda winces. "Yeesh. What'd Akko say to make her so mad?"

"I didn't say anything!" Akko shouts, wiping the dried blood from the side of her face and wincing when her fingertips graze the wound. She flicks her hand to remove the dried flakes from her fingers. No point in worrying about that now.

"More like Akko's existence annoyed her enough," Sucy says.

Lotte interrupts to ask, "Where's Diana? Did you guys find her?"

Amanda points up to the sky. "That green barrier suddenly came up out of nowhere and separated us. Diana went to find an opening on her own. She told us to find you guys and Professor Ursula first."

Akko sighs. "Diana's okay…"

Amanda gulps. "Uh, yeah…"

"As much as she can be with half her body turned into steel," Arshad remarks.

"With what as  _what_?!" Akko shouts.

"We got there too late. This guy already did something to Diana that made her curse act up," Amanda says. "I'm sorry, Akko."

"But the seal! What happened to Miss Rakshtha's seal?!" Akko glares at Arshad. "You broke it?! Why'd you do that?! That's the only thing keeping Diana alive right now!"

"Justifying my reason to you won't change anything," Arshad says. "No matter what I say, you will hate me with every fiber of your being. I have no interest in your opinion of me. I broke my sister's seal for my own selfish reasons; that I acknowledge. Explaining it to you is only a waste of time and energy. It's already hard enough to breathe as it is."

"Akko, we should start looking for Diana and Professor Ursula," Lotte coaxes before Akko can lose her temper more. "If Diana's curse is really spreading, we don't have a lot of time to sit around."

Akko clenches her fists and grits her teeth. She knows Lotte is right. But there's so much hot anger swirling in her mind right now, clouding common sense. Finding Diana should take precedence. At the same time, Akko wants nothing more than punish the person who is the cause of her girlfriend's suffering.

"Not to mention we've got these guys to worry about." Sucy gestures to Ulfric and Daniel. "Diana's grandfather may be dead, but if we leave her cousin alone he'll be too. I don't really want to drag around two dead bodies."

Amanda grimaces. There's a lot of blood. "What happened to those two? Actually, did you say Diana's grandfather and cousin?"

"They fought the General of the Army." Sucy shrugs. "There wasn't much we could do when it's a fight between monsters."

"This sounds like a long story."

Lotte shakes her head. "Can you help us carry them? Even if Diana's grandfather is… dead, I don't think it's right to leave him here."

Akko takes a deep breath. It feels like the lid to her mental state is going to pop off if she keeps looking at Arshad. "I want Diana to have her grandpa's body when it's buried. I don't think she wants to have another empty grave in her family."

Jasminka bends down next to Stanbot and hoists Arshad's bound body over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The sudden movement surprises him so much that he gives an undignified squeak.

"Wha- Now I'm being carried like rice?!"

Constanze points to Stanbot and then directs it to pick up Ulfric. With some help, the witches situate the large body for Stanbot to carry just like it did with Arshad before.

Amanda kneels down next to Daniel and throws one arm over her shoulder. The deadweight nearly pulls her back down to the ground. "Whoa! This guy's pretty heavy. Who wears full armor nowadays?! Hey Akko, help me out here. I can't carry this guy on my own."

Akko crouches down on Daniel's other side and throws his other arm over her shoulder. She manages with what she has, which is only half of Daniel's arm considering the other part is lying on the ground somewhere. Together, she and Amanda stand up and steadies themselves before nodding at the others.

"Alright, we're ready," Akko says. "Let's go find Diana and Professor Ursula."

"You guys keep unwanted attention away from us," Amanda says to Lotte and Sucy.

"Knowing Akko's luck, that's going to be hard to promise," Sucy says.

"I'm a fan of adventure, but I draw the line at carrying half-dead people bleeding to death from a missing arm. Then there's the  _actual_  corpse behind me."

"Considering this is the Arcturus Forest, there can be worse things."

Amanda grimaces. And that isn't from exerting herself as she and Akko take slow steps with Daniel on their shoulders. "You would know these things. Did anyone ever tell you you've got some weird tastes?"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Guess not."

* * *

As much as Ursula wants to finish this in less than five minutes, Egor is not letting her have an easy victory.

Ursula may be a witch, but she can only recite strong spells so fast. She doesn't have the time to linger on words; Egor's dart will be sticking out of her head by the time she finishes speaking. His speed and precision match her magic.

Normally, relying on physical strength puts her above her opponents. Most witches don't spend the time and dedication to build up their physical capabilities like Ursula. It is her main advantage over other witches when it comes to physical combat.

However, her opponent is not a witch. Egor's physical capabilities match hers. His homunculus body allows him to surpass normal human limits. That is why he can react faster than Ursula can cast spells. That is why he can keep fighting with numerous broken bones as if nothing is wrong.

That is why Ursula has not won. This is a battle between two superhumans with their life on the line. Both cannot afford to lose. Both have a reason to fight; whether it is to fulfill a duty or to save another life.

And so these two pour all of their strength into this last confrontation.

Egor growls as he pulls the chain to throw his weapon at Ursula again. "This has grown troublesome. Disappear from my sight!"

Ursula grits her teeth as she parries Egor's strike. Black spots dance in her vision as the fatigue begins to weigh her down. It's already a miracle that the adrenaline and her own stubbornness has allowed her to last this long. But her condition worsens as the minutes drag on.

And she isn't the only one.

Ursula tries not to linger on the fact that Croix is retching her life out behind her. She also tries to ignore the dull throbbing in her side from her most recent injury. Without another antidote, she isn't going to last long either. But if she doesn't end this fight soon, both she and Croix will die in the Arcturus Forest.

(I won't let that happen!)

Egor retracts his chain dart and leaps forward to close the distance. He slashes at Ursula as if the dart is a knife using quick and concise movements that force Ursula to defend without many openings to counter.

"What's wrong?! Weren't you going to kill me?!" Egor roars. "You won't be able to save anyone at this rate! Kill me! Kill me or I will disable you and make you watch as you and your friend suffers and dies a slow, agonizing death!  _Kill me_ , Chariot du Nord!"

Ursula mentally shrinks the blade of her sabre shorter to match Egor's movements. A longer blade gives her an advantage of distance, but it's too difficult to maneuver against Egor's dart and chain.

(He's resorted to close combat. Not to mention he doesn't rattle the chains anymore. I never knew I relied on the sounds so much until now!)

As Ursula fends off the flurry of attacks, Croix tries to stay alive in a battle of her own. Though there is no way for her to win by her own strength. All she can do is prolong her life until Ursula or some other able-bodied person can get her help. The bleeding in her shoulder may be stemmed, but that does nothing against the poison traveling through her veins.

"Hrgh!" Croix covers her mouth as more of her body tries to expel the poison corroding its insides. Dark, red blood escapes from her mouth and stains her hand and the grass.

Even if she trains herself to ignore it, the sound pulls Ursula's subconsciousness away from the fight. That one second of inattentiveness is all Egor needs.

Egor wraps his chain around Ursula's arm, disabling her from using her wand. He then swings the dart toward Ursula's face.

Ursula reacts in time by tipping her head and body back so that only the tip cuts her cheek. She uses that momentum to perform a backflip and kick Egor in the jaw.

Before she can land, Egor ignores his throbbing face and pulls his chain to drag Ursula to the ground. He raises his leg to stomp down.

Ursula rolls away and switches her wand to her other hand so she can break the chain wrapped around her arm and free herself from Egor's control. She jumps to her feet just as Egor close the distance again.

As she evades and tries to counter, Ursula notes Croix's worsening condition as the other woman kneels over the ground and tries to hold back the blood bubbling in the back of her throat.

Ursula's leg stumbles from a previous injury, allowing Egor to cut across her arm.

(We're running out of time!)

Ursula manages to avoid serious injury even with a weak leg and fatigue. But even the small wounds that Egor inflicts will add up as his weapon introduces more poison into her body. The concentration will slowly build up until it leaves her in the same state as Croix. And by that point there will be no saving any of them without more antidote.

Though, by that time Croix will have already died in a puddle of her own blood anyway.

Nevertheless, Ursula cannot stop. She has to keep fighting back with all she has. Not just to defend but also to counter and defeat. If she falters and abates for a few moments too long, every prior moment of resistance and suffering will be for naught. Not to mention an opening will present itself if she continues to persevere.

Because Ursula and Croix are not the only ones with limited time.

Egor grits his teeth as his body refuses to move in the way he wants it to. Ursula's previous strikes are starting to wear down his body. Although he has an unbelievable pain tolerance that allows him to ignore the pain, that does not mean his body can ignore the damage it has suffered. Even a homunculus body has limits. It may be able to withstand the force of a moving car, but that does not mean it can withstand  _repeated_ blows of the same force.

And Ursula Callistis is nothing but a force of an unstoppable tank at this point.

Ursula's eyes flicker to the swelling in Egor's knee. She aims a kick straight at the uneven joint, cracking and destroying the bone even more. Egor cries out for the first time in pain since the accident and falls to his other knee.

As Ursula aims her wand at Egor, he pushes past the agony and rams his head into her abdomen with enough force to fracture her ribs. It drives her back, knocking the wind out of her and making her loosen her grip on her wand.

As she tumbles back, a small glint in the grass of the forest catches her eye for a brief moment before she can no longer see it.

Unable to move on his own, Egor aims his dart at Ursula and throws the weapon at her face in a last attempt to kill her. By the time Ursula rights herself, the dagger is too close for her to evade. So she follows her instinct and throws up her arm to intercept the dart before it can hit her face. It pierces into her forearm with enough force to skid her back even more. But Ursula grits her teeth through the pain and the growing poison. She wills the last of her strength into her legs to push her forward one last time.

Egor steels himself to either evade or block with his broken body. But as Ursula runs forward, he recognizes the item Ursula leans down and picks up. It is the same item that she noticed as she was falling back before.

The wand she borrowed from Croix may be too far for Ursula to reach. But Egor had forgotten about Ursula's own wand that he had disarmed some other time.

Egor can possibly pull enough strength to dodge a physical frontal attack. However, magic spells is a different case. He does not have the agility or ability to evade with his body in such a shape. In a last attempt to win, Egor roars and kicks forward with whatever he has left.

Green energy gathers at at the tip of her wand. With cold eyes, Ursula points her wand straight at Egor. She calculates how long it will take Egor to come close enough with eyes frigid and detached. A flicker of hesitation passes through her eyes. But she pushes that aside when she remembers what she must do.

There is someone relying on Ursula to win. Someone who chose to throw away her selfishness at the worst moment to keep Ursula alive. How can Ursula hesitate when her best friend is literally dying behind her?

By the time Egor comes within a meter of her wand, Ursula casts the spell with no remorse.

" _ **Belga Vida**_!"

The magic churns and explodes outward, hitting Egor at point blank range. This is the same spell that incinerated the stone statue that Croix manipulated to attack Ursula almost a year ago. Even if Egor's body is made of different material, it is easily destroyed at her spell's point blank range.

Egor does not scream as every fiber of his being is blown back by the magic. It isn't that he feels no pain as his skin and bones are incinerated by the large concentration of magic. Running into such a powerful spell point blank must be akin to getting hit by a jet's propulsion flames. But Egor does not react by screaming.

Ursula's eyes widen as she sees Egor's lips pull up into one last smile. That is the only reaction he gives before he is completely consumed by the green light.

Slowly, the magic powering  _Belga Veeda_ begins to fade. As the last of the energy is used up, Ursula falls to her knees and stares in disbelief at the aftermath.

"It's… over?"

There is nothing left. All traces of Egor Pavlova no longer remain. If not for the numerous wounds throbbing on her body, the poison running through her veins, and that dart still sticking through her arm, Ursula would not have guessed Egor had been there.

Speaking of poison…

"Mgh!" Ursula's hand flies to her mouth as she tries to hold back the urge to vomit. Nothing helps and she is forced to release the blood accumulating in her mouth. Once that is expelled, she quickly reaches to her arm and pulls out the dagger embedded in her forearm. Ursula casts a quick spell to stop the bleeding. But that does not solve the most crucial problem.

"Croix… Croix!"

Ursula finds Croix lying unmoving in the grass where she left her. She drags her broken body toward Croix, ignoring her own body crying out for help. Ursula places gentle hands over Croix to turn her around and check her pulse.

(Weak… It's there but weak. I have to-!)

Ursula turns her head away to heave, staining the grass and dirt with red. Even if she wants to, Ursula knows that moving either one of them is something that she cannot do on her own in her current state. She's received too much damage to pull them out of the Arcturus Forest to get help. And there is no telling when she can find Akko or Diana. Running into Aileen might have also been an acceptable option. But it is unlikely her body can even last that long.

Luckily, Ursula's luck isn't as bad as Akko's. In fact, things start to turn out rather well for her with the a new, unexpected arrival.

"Damn, you look like crap. Old man Fei Wong told me to come in case I needed to do damage control. Didn't think I'd have to do something about  _this_ kind of damage."

Ursula raises her head. Through blurry eyes, she vaguely recognizes the woman with brown hair tied in a low ponytail standing on a large, winged magical creature. The woman exhales out the smoke from her fancy cigarette with an annoyed expression.

"Amelia… Lefevre…?"

Amelia clicks her tongue. "Yeah. Do you know anyone else who can ride magical creatures as well as me? Right, I think not."

* * *

Diana's body is stiff and rigid. Her joints feel like they have turned to steel. A lot has turned to steel. She can probably repel bullets now.

She can't walk well.

She walks.

And stumbles.

"Hrgh-!"

Blood escapes through an open wound. Something comes out from her bent legs. It feels like a metal pipe is protruding from her leg.

Diana pretends not to notice. She can manage to walk if she grits her teeth and keeps her eyes away from her body.

(Nothing is wrong. Look forward. There is nothing to see.)

She ignores the sound of grating steel as she clenches her right hand around her wand. Now that both her arms are no longer flesh, the weight distribution is even enough for her not to feel like one side of her body is tipping over.

Diana is glad she reapplied the nerve-suppression spell and  _Magna Aestus_ before attempting to continue her trek toward the ritual site. While  _Neuros: Dolor_ works its magic and prevents the pain from processing in her body,  _Magna Aestus_ allows her to keep pushing her body to continue moving. All she feels is pressure everywhere in her body even if her nerves want to scream in burning agony. Every place cries for attention that she cannot give. It is easy to ignore since every single part of her body demands so much from her.

"-!"

Something comes out of her mouth. Diana ignores the liquid staining her chin and dripping down onto her shirt. She keeps moving. She'll only cut her face if she tries to wipe the mess.

(Nothing is wrong. There is nothing to see. Nothing is wrong.)

Numbness. After some unknown amount of time, the pressure gradually pulls back until all she feels is an empty numb sensation. On one hand, the lack of feeling makes it easier to ignore what is happening to her body. On the other hand, it causes her to stumble more as she loses more control of her motor system.

Her legs stumble. Diana catches herself by bracing her right arm over her leg. She ignores the way steel grates against steel after ripping through her jeans. She tries not to think about how she cannot feel warmth between her fingertips. All she knows is pain and steel.

Diana shakes her head. Pretending nothing is wrong makes it easier for her to keep moving forward. She just has to keep moving forward. She has to keep walking until-

"Diana Cavendish."

Diana blinks to clear the haze from her eyes. A few paces away is Fei Wong Reed, staring at her as if she has grown a second head. On the ground beside him is the prone body of a woman with short black hair. Behind him is a withering mass of dark wood sucking all of the magic energy around them.

"Diana Cavendish," Fei Wong repeats. "You… Excuse my wording, but you look absolutely awful. How in the world are you still conscious?!"

Diana ignores that and focuses on the body lying facedown on the ground. "Is that… the Minister?"

"Why is someone else's body a greater priority than your own?!" Fei Wong gives up with a sigh. "Yes, that is indeed the Minister of Magic."

Diana looks between Aileen's body and the wand held in Fei Wong's hand. "Did something happen?"

Fei Wong tilts his head to the sky, refusing to look Diana in the eye when he answers. "Nothing, nothing at all. I simply fulfilled a promise that I should have done many years ago. A promise between a worthless father and a suffering daughter. Nothing else."

Diana remains silent. She does not comment on the clear stains that run down the side of his face from his eyes. She says nothing.

Fei Wong changes the direction of his gaze to look at the tree which houses Goetia's soul. "The tree has accumulated too much energy. At this rate, we have to self-destruct the entire structure to stop the ritual. The resulting burst of energy won't damage the seal itself, but may destroy our surroundings."

"How far would the damage spread?" Diana asks.

"It's hard to say. I estimate it to be a radius of… fifty kilometers?" At Diana's shocked expression, Fei Wong adds, "Which is why I had Rakshtha erect a barrier to keep the damage within a certain area."

"So this barrier truly is Miss Rakshtha's doing? I recognized her energy signature."

Fei Wong regards her with a raised eyebrow. "Her 'energy signature?'"

"There was no resistance from my side when I felt the barrier with my hand. However, the other side proved to be resilient against attacks. I assume this is to keep others from entering but also allow those within the barrier to flee before you suppress the magic that is about to break the seal on the Demon Witch."

"If you know this, then why have you not escaped?" Fei Wong eyes the blades protruding from her body. It looks as if everything below her neck has converted to steel. "Especially in your condition."

"When I first chose to continue to the ritual site, it was only to prevent the Minister from breaking the seal on the Demon Witch. Now, it seems I have a different role." Diana smiles. It holds no trace of happiness, only acceptance of her fate. "If suppressing the ritual will be akin to committing suicide, is it not best to designate this duty to someone who is already on the verge of death?"

"Normally, someone on the verge of death would look for ways to heal themselves and prolong their life, not jump deeper into the fire."

Diana shakes her head. "There is no known cure to the Curse of Blades. There is no longer anymore time. Miss Rakshtha cannot place another seal on the curse. If nothing can be done, I should allocate this fleeting life to one last duty."

Fei Wong's shoulders slump in defeat. "You are… truly the daughter of Arthur Reinhardt and Bernadette Cavendish. Honestly, I have never encountered such troublesome individuals. Your stubbornness is truly something." Fei Wong rubs a hand over his tired face. "Regardless of your noble intentions, you alone are not enough to suppress the seal. The spell to completely stop the ritual and ensure that the seal does not break is one similar to  _Luna Lana_. As such, it requires two synchronized spellcasters to perform it."

"And you will be the one to do it?"

Fei Wong chuckles. "I too am past my 'best by' date. Ending the life of my daughter with my own hands made me realize that." He looks up at the sky with a wistful expression. "I remember now. I should have died with my wife in the accident all those years ago anyway. Many would call my survival a miracle. To me, it is just as much of a curse as your Curse of Blades. When my wife passed away, she left behind a hole greater than you can ever imagine. Then I had to watch my daughter walk out of my life for the benefit of us both." Fei Wong shakes his head. "I have been lost for over five years. If not for Sakura, I would have teetered over the edge a long time ago."

"Then what of Sakura? Are you truly going to be so selfish and leave your daughter behind?" Diana resists the urge to clench her fists. "Will you abandon a beloved child and leave them to grow up alone just like so many others?"

Too often has a child's development been stilted because of their parents. Renatus and Aileen Bradley are two individuals who were willing to disregard Stephen Bradley for their own selfish decisions. No, her own parents are not exempt from this either. Even if Diana forgives her father, it does not change the fact that Arthur Reinhardt left behind his wife and daughter and never returned. Then Death took her mother not long after.

She is tired of children growing up without the guidance they deserve.

Fei Wong must understand where Diana is coming from. "Ah, I see. I understand your concerns to some extent. I know nothing I say will make you understand my own choice; in the end, it is as selfish as Aileen's own desires. However, know that it was Sakura who convinced me to come here in the first place."

That catches Diana by surprise. "Sakura is the one who…?"

"She is surprisingly perceptive. A smart young girl, that one." Fei Wong closes his eyes. "Despite her age, she was always concerned with my well-being and mental stability. I was not in my right mind for a long time after the accident. Everything appeared fine on the surface, which was why I was able to adopt Sakura in the first place. But she noticed something was wrong within the first day. She said nothing for a week before confronting me, forcing old wounds open for the sake of healing." Fei Wong smiles. "I am grateful, truly grateful for her."

"Yet, you will leave her behind. Alone."

"In her own words, she said, 'If you're not going to be happy right now as everything is, isn't it better to find happiness somewhere else?' Those words were uttered with such a broken smile that I couldn't bear to leave her. But she insisted I find my own peace. Even if that meant to leave her behind." Fei Wong chuckles. "To support her father, this daughter would give up everything for his sake. Now, why does that sound familiar?"

"The circumstances are different."

"Are they really? Well, no matter. Since the seal on Goetia hasn't been broken yet, we can simply cut off the magic supply going into her soul before she becomes strong enough to break out for herself. You will need another magic user to prevent the seal on Goetia from breaking." The earth groans in agony. Fei Wong tightens his grip on his wand. "You have resolved your fate, as have I. And we do not have much time left."

"If there was no one else here, what would you have done alone?"

Fei Wong shrugs. "I suppose attempt to perform the spell on my own. It is a difficult spell, but it is not impossible to cast alone. I have a higher chance for success since I am not on the verge of death." It's growing harder for Fei Wong to ignore the blades protruding from Diana's body. "Can you come closer to the seal?"

She can. It just takes her another five minutes to move her creaking and unresponsive body five meters forward. Diana does not ask Fei Wong for assistance. Neither of them are sure how to help in this situation anyway.

When she is close enough, Diana lifts her head to face the tree that seals Goetia's soul. The withered tree looks too rejuvenated for anyone's liking. At this rate, the seal placed on the Demon Witch by the Nine Olde Witches will come undone. All of their hard work will be erased.

Diana refuses to let that happen.

Fei Wong walks around Diana to place himself on her right. "This spell is essentially a stronger version of  _Luna Lana_. We will need to cross our wands. And it does not look like you can use your left arm."

Diana tries to move the fingers on her left hand. As she expects, it does not respond. "The Curse of Blades can only create a prosthetic that mimics the appearance of the arm that was lost. It seems it cannot replicate the nerves which control it."

"How strange. The curse attempts to overwrite any injury inflicted on the cursed person but not with complete success."

"It is a curse meant to devour thieves who dare take Alaya's treasure from the Regulus Caverns. I am surprised it has this function in the first place."

"That Olde Witch seems to have a strange imagination." Fei Wong readies his wand. "And you do not have to worry about what we spoke of before. I have passed along the necessary information for Sakura to take my place."

Diana turns her head as much as she can with her neck half flesh and half steel. It takes her a few moments to understand his double meaning.

"I see. Thank you." Diana smiles. "It is perhaps for the best that Akko is not here. She certainly would never agree with my choice."

Fei Wong chuckles with her. "Yes, that most certainly seems true from what I know of that young girl. She is definitely the type of person who would stop Aileen and I even if she empathizes with our feelings."

"Yes. Akko would never accept taking the coward's way out."

Fei Wong's smile falls. "Are you sure this is what you want? There is a high chance that you will never be able to return."

Diana's lips pull into that smile of grim acceptance again. "What else can be done at this point? As you have said, we are running out of time. Both in regards to the seal on the Demon Witch, as well as how long this body can last before it is consumed by the curse."

Fei Wong nods. "In that case, prepare yourself. I will first tell you the spell that we will perform. It should not be too difficult. It's really a combination of  _Luna Lana_ with a few words from other arias you may be aware of. From then on, I will be relying on your own skill, Miss Cavendish."

Fei Wong quickly runs over the necessary incantation to activate the spell. Once Diana has it memorized and prepared, the two cross their wands together. Fei Wong matches his speed with Diana's since her body is not as responsive as it should be.

Before they begin the spell, Fei Wong says, "All preparations are complete. Now it is up to your own strength of will."

Something in Fei Wong's gaze tells Diana that he is not only referring to this current ritual. When she understands this, Diana closes her eyes and smiles.

"Thank you."

The two raise their wands and point it in the direction of the dark tree. The forest churns and groans, as if understanding the threat that stands in front of it. The Demon Witch wants to be released. If nothing is done, these two will take away all chances for her revival.

She wants to come back to this world. Goetia the Demon Witch desires to return to the living to enact her revenge against witches. To do so, she will contaminate the Yggdrasil once more with her own soul to control and defile magic for her own purposes. Everything she has planned will lead to no happiness for the rest of the world.

(That will not happen.)

Diana inhales a shaky breath. It is getting harder to breathe. Not only has the Curse of Blades started to spread to her organs, but it is also progressing up her neck. If it turns her throat into blades, she will not be able to speak the incantation for the spell to end this.

"Ready?" Fei Wong asks.

To preserve her energy, Diana only nods in response.

"Then."

Together, they recite the aria to break the magic going into Goetia and reseal the Demon Witch at the same time.

" _Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill._

_Ein Ein Sof._

_Let each be turned over five times._

_Simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time._

_Let the gates of heaven and hell be closed._

_Ein Sof Ohr._

_Fade back into oblivion, if of darkness._

_Be returned to the immaterial._

_Ask not me, my answer is clear._

_In the face of all things, thy defeat is certain._

_**Comprimo Luna Lana Peractio**_ _._ "

Similar to  _Luna Lana_ , gold tendrils of light shoot out from the two wands and entangle around each other to become one. But these ropes of light have a slight silver and white tinge to them that sets this spell apart from the usual suppression spell. Diana and Fei Wong's combined magic wraps around the dark tree housing Goetia's soul. Together, the two mages pour as much energy as their bodies allow them into the spell to engulf the entire tree with their magic.

The two groan as the Demon Witch begins to fight back. She must understand that allowing these two to continue will surely mean defeat for her. So she pulls more magic energy into her as fast as possible so she can strengthen herself to break the seal before Diana and Fei Wong can surround all of the seal in their spell.

Fei Wong must match his output speed to Diana's. If they are in any way unsynchronized, the spell will fall apart and may even destroy the seal itself.

Diana understands this and refuses to hold them back. She ignores the feeling of steel creeping up her throat and pours the rest of her life into the spell.

Fei Wong's eyes widen as he feels Diana increase her output. He quickly pushes his astonishment aside to match her speed. Wasting her efforts will do none of them any good.

A piercing scream cuts through the forest. Diana and Fei Wong do their best to use the rumbling and power of the spell to drown out the screech that threatens to destroy their eardrums.

One last push. One last surge of energy, pouring the rest of her life into subduing the Demon Witch for good.

One last thought crosses her mind. One last image of a hopeless Japanese witch with a small cute ponytail and dazzling red eyes. One last reminder of the bright smile that can light up even the most hopeless of situations.

One last name crosses Diana's mind.

And then all she knows is white.

* * *

Amelia brings the creature down to the ground and hops off. She kneels down next to Ursula to help the woman stay conscious.

"I don't know what happened here, but you and that woman with you don't look like you guys will last another hour."

"We need to… return to Luna Nova… to get the antidote."

Amelia grimaces as Ursula coughs more blood and stains her clothes. "Holy hell. Alright, get on the hippogriff. Oh, you probably can't walk. Hold on."

Amelia slings one of Ursula's arms over her shoulder and guides her to the creature waiting attentively. After putting Ursula on the beast, she goes back to do the same for Croix.

Her ears pick up the sound of footsteps breaking twigs and other foliage in the forest. Amelia whips out her wand and points it at the intruders. Thankfully, she doesn't immediately attack them.

"Amelia Leblehbleh?! What are you doing here?!" Akko shouts.

"You're that kid… Atsuko Kagari was it?" Amelia puts away her wand and eyes the bodies they carry. "Looks like you guys went through a bunch too."

Akko's eyes widen when she sees Ursula and Croix on the back of the hippogriff. "Professor Ursula! What the heck happened?!" She runs out from underneath Daniel and leaves Amanda to hold up the deadweight herself.

Amanda quickly steadies herself. "Wha- Akko! Geez! This guy's heavier than he looks, damn it!"

Ursula barely hangs on to consciousness at this point. She does recognize Akko when she runs up to the hippogriff though.

"Akko… you're safe…" Ursula breathes a sigh of relief. "That's… one good thing…"

"Those two won't last long if we leave them here," Amelia says. "I'll be taking them to your school to get them treated. If anyone else wants to come along, speak up now."

Sucy raises a hand. "Ophelia will probably need me to help her make the antidote. I've also had enough of this forest."

Amanda adjusts her grip on Daniel. "Constanze, Jasna, can you guys take this guy, the old guy, and the sack of potatoes over there back with you? I'll stay with Akko to find Diana."

"You really did just call me a sack of potatoes, didn't you?" Arshad grumbles.

The mention of Diana gets Ursula's attention. "Diana isn't with you?!" She doubles over, retching blood all over the place.

The others grimace at the blood dripping down. Even the hippogriff seems disgusted.

"Hey, don't go coughing your guts all over the place. Your ride is going to throw you off at this rate," Amelia says.

"Don't worry, Professor Ursula! We'll definitely find Diana," Akko says.

Amelia whistles and summons a few more creatures to help transport them. A large hawk with dark red feathers kneels down to let Constanze and Sucy on. Amanda passes Daniel and situates the unconscious knight so that he doesn't fall off. Next to the hawk lands a green wyvern with two black horns on either side of its head. It dips down to let Jasminka on. Amanda helps her get Ulfric situated.

Lotte's eyes light up in awe. "Wow… You can call spirits just by whistling?!"

Amelia raises an eyebrow. "I've had at least a decade of experience with handling magical creatures. You can say it's my job."

"That's a job?!"

"More like a hobby. I do get some subsidies from the government." Amelia frowns as the girls try to get Arshad in place. "You are… Arshad Chavla. Rakshtha's younger brother and also a specialist on seals and barriers."

Her mouth pulls into a twisted grin. A dark aura emits from her figure as she walks closer to the bound man. Despite being calm and collected all this time, the man cannot help the shiver of fear that freezes his entire body in response to the woman's dangerous glare.

Amelia sticks her face centimeters away from Arshad's. "Could you possibly be the one who fed my philosopher's stone to Innocentius?"

Arshad gulps. "What if I am?"

Amelia's feral grin grows wider. "Hey you kids, give up on getting that guy on the wyvern. That's already too much weight. Give him to me."

Amanda shrugs and passes Arshad to Amelia. She drags him by the back of his shirt to the hippogriff and throws him to the ground. "Alright. You can pick him up with your feet."

"With its  _what_?!" Arshad yelps.

"There's no more room on board. Guess you're just gonna have to fly second class," Amelia sneers.

Everyone conscious swallows back yelps of fear.

(This woman is terrifying!)

"Geez, you're still as disrespectful as ever," another unexpected person says. "Regardless of what he's done and his role in all of this, he is still my younger brother."

Amelia raises an eyebrow at the Indian woman flicking the ashes from her pipe. "You have a problem, Rakshtha?"

The woman in question scoffs. "Quite a few, actually. I was called out here on such short notice and practically forced to put up this barrier for old man Fei Wong. A barrier of this kind requires a bit of effort even for me."

"So the old fart really did call you here too." Ursula and Croix coughing more blood and startling the hippogriff catches Amelia's attention. "I don't have time for this right now. Whatever Fei Wong has you doing is none of my concern. But I am taking your brother in. I don't have the time to argue with you right now."

Rakshtha glances at Ursula and Croix from the corner of her eyes. "I'll get him later. After I finish with what I have to do here, I'll be sure to get  _everything_ I need from him then. So don't kill him."

Arshad rolls his eyes. "What a splendid show of love, Sister."

Amelia mounts the back of the hippogriff and does her best to keep Ursula and Croix in place. She then commands the hippogriff to grab Arshad as they take to the skies. The other two creatures carrying the others follow close behind.

Rakshtha does not wait until they are out of sight to turn to the others. "You three should be going too," she says while pointing to the brooms in Amanda's arms. "The barrier should hold against whatever Fei Wong plans to do. But there is a chance the colliding force of the explosion against the field can cause an aftershock strong enough to destroy you if you're too close."

Akko shakes her head. "We can't leave yet! We have to find Diana!"

Rakshtha's eyes widen. "The Banana Princess? She's here?"

"Did you just- Nevermind. She went to find an opening in your barrier to get out," Amanda says. "Told us to go look for Akko and Professor Ursula first while she did that."

"She is  _inside_ the barrier?!"

Akko gets right up close to Rakshtha. "That's right! So open the barrier and let us in so we can go get her!"

"Impossible. If I modify the barrier even a little at this point, the entire thing will collapse." Rakshtha steps back from Akko with a scowl. "In any case, that Banana Princess should be smart enough to understand how my barrier works by one simple touch. The dome only keeps living creatures from entering the designated area. It does nothing to prevent anyone from  _leaving_ it. She should have known this and escaped on her own."

"Wait, huh? You're telling me Diana could've left  _on her own_?!"

"Yes. The barrier essentially functions to keep humans and other living creatures out and magic energy in. It is designed so anyone who is still inside by the time I erected the barrier can still evacuate in time. I am not so narrow-minded to not consider such a possibility. I constructed this condition just in case."

"Wait, now that you mention it. Diana was heading  _away_ from the barrier when we separated," Amanda says. "I thought she was just going around to look for another exit. But she could've just stayed closer to the shield if she really wanted to find another way out."

"Then where was Diana going?" Lotte asks.

"How far can she even go? It looked painful to just stand with part of her body turned into steel," Amanda says.

"Her body is steel?" Rakshtha asks.

Anger reignites in Akko. "That's right! Your brother's the one who broke your seal on the curse! Now Diana is walking around somewhere in this forest with a bunch of swords sticking out of her!"

For the first time, Rakshtha seems genuinely surprised by this. "My seal was broken? By Arshad of all people?"

"I'm gonna make sure he does something about this when we find Diana!" Akko swears. "He's the one who messed everything up. He should be the one to fix it!"

Amanda remembers what Diana said about the curse. "And how's he supposed to do that? I thought you guys said there's no cure for that curse thing."

"Geh. We'll figure something out! There's gotta be a way to save Diana!"

Lotte nods. "Akko's right. But first we have to find Diana. How are we going to do that if we can't go inside?"

Akko turns back to Rakshtha. "Just get rid of the barrier and then put it back up after we go in!"

"Are you out of your mind? Do you know how long this took to prepare? There is no time for that. Fei Wong should have completed what he needs to do by then."

"What does that mean?! No, I don't care!" Akko storms toward the barrier. "If you won't let us in, then I'll just break it myself!"

Amanda jogs up to Akko. "Not to be a killjoy, but that thing hurt like hell when I hit it. Good luck trying to break it."

"I don't need luck!"

Rakshtha sighs. "Like I said, there is no way- Get back!" She runs up to Amanda and Akko and drags the two back by the back of their shirts. Right after, she pulls out her wand and erects a barrier that covers the four witches just as white light covers everything inside the green dome. As soon as the light hits the surface of the shield, a strong force crashes through the shield and continues across the entirety of the Arcturus Forest.

Akko, Amanda, and Lotte stick to the ground behind Rakshtha as the older woman pours more magic into her shield to fight against the burst of energy. The force is strong enough to uproot a few of the trees in the forest.

Rakshtha's shield holds against the unforeseen force. When the white light dies down, Rakshtha deems it safe enough to dispel her shield. The large dome also begins to disappear, the magic dissipating into small green particles.

Amanda groans, rubbing the back of her head. "Ouch… what was that?"

"Doesn't it… seem kind of quiet?" Lotte asks.

Indeed, there is a strange deafening silence in the forest. In contrast to the chaos from before, there is absolutely no sound now. The magical creatures running amok have fallen silent. The abnormal transfer of magic from the environment toward the ritual site seems to have stopped as well. None of the trees rustle; the wind is still. The only immediate movement seems to be coming from the four witches.

Rakshtha narrows her eyes. "It seems whatever Fei Wong planned to do is done."

Akko sits up with wide eyes. "Diana." A chill runs down her spine, prompting her to jump up and run into the forest toward the ritual site. "Diana!"

"Akko, wait!" Lotte shouts, running after her friend.

"Ah geez!" Amanda groans but follows after them too.

Akko hurries through the forest, pushing past the branches and foliage in her way. She stumbles multiple times on her way, even falling down a few times. But none of that registers in her mind. The only thing she can think about is the huge blast and the fact that  _Diana is still inside_.

"Hah… hah… hah… hah…"

She can't. She can't imagine the worst possible outcome. That's not acceptable. There's no way. There's no way.

(There's no way Diana would lose to something like this!)

She runs. She keeps running through the burning in her legs. She keeps running even though she doesn't really know where she's going. She ignores the fatigue and weakness in her body. Even if she hasn't recovered enough from Aileen's attacks before, she can't afford to stop now. Not when she has to make sure that everything is alright.

She has to see Diana. She has to see that smile that lights up the stars once more.

Akko yelps as she trips over a particularly large root. She ignores the sting of pain and kicks up on all fours to keep running. She runs so fast that the others nearly lose her.

The forest is so silent that Amanda and Lotte can use Akko's frantic pants to track her.

Akko doesn't care if anyone's behind her. She doesn't care how quiet it is. She doesn't care how her body screams for relief.

She has to see- She has to-

(Don't you give up! That's not an option! I won't accept it!)

Akko breaks into a clearing. Somehow, her instincts take her to the right place where the ritual site is. A large white summoning circle surrounds the ancient tree in the center. The dark withered tree towers over her and two bodies lying prone on the ground. The one facedown is a woman with short black hair. The other is of an old man with black and white hair and prominent sideburns adorning both sides of his face. Both of their normally stern faces are uncharacteristically peaceful.

But Akko pays attention to none of that. Her eyes search for a young girl with platinum blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky under which they solidified their promise all those nights ago.

Not long after, Amanda and Lotte reach the ritual site as well.

"Diana's… not here?" Lotte pants as she tries to catch her breath.

"Maybe… maybe she got out in time…" Amanda says.

The two of them take slow, careful steps behind Akko. A strange crunching noise makes Amanda pick up her foot to look underneath her shoes. Upon closer inspection, it looks like tiny, silver pieces of dust are stuck on the bottom of her shoes.

"What the heck is this?" Amanda wonders. When she runs her finger over the dust, she winces at a sudden sting of pain. "Ouch! What the heck? This stuff cut me!"

Lotte kneels down. "This looks like… a dust of metal? But where did this come from?"

"Who cares? Hey Akko! Be careful with the stuff on the flo-?"

A glimmer on the floor draws Akko's attention to an area a few paces away from Fei Wong's body. She runs toward it and drops to her knees, recognizing the item immediately. She scoops up the dirty necklace and holds it in her palms.

"Oi, Akko! There's a lot of that dust over there! You're going to- Akko?"

Akko ignores the stinging pain in her legs. She doesn't register how the shards of microscopic steel cut into her skin. All she can see is the necklace with a pendant of dual rings in her hands.

That is all she sees. Only the necklace, but not the owner. Then even the necklace becomes a blur when her eyes glaze over with tears.

"No way…"

Lotte comes up behind Akko with slow steps. "Akko?"

"No way…" Akko drops her head down, clutching the necklace to her chest. If she focuses hard enough to turn back time, she can almost hear a familiar voice speaking to her with a soft, yet determined promise.

" _And just as you have asserted so strongly, I too promise to stand by you as long as possible. What one of us cannot accomplish, perhaps it is possible with two."_

" _That is a splendid dream. I would be honored to have you by my side in the future. We have already agreed upon that, have we not?"_

" _I intend to keep our promise. At the same time, I have no intention to deny you of such a heartfelt dream. If you so wish, then I am honored to have you by my side. In return, I ask the same of you."_

"Was that… all a lie?"

Distant memories of a night on the rooftop as they enjoy a moment of peace and calm to rest. Why are they so far away? This should have only occurred a few days ago. Why is it so hard to remember Diana's voice?

" _If you wish to stand by my side as I prepare to become a worthy successor to the House of Cavendish, then I shall stand by you as you achieve your dream to become a splendid witch. I believe that is an even complement to our dreams."_

"Liar… Liar!"

"Akko!" Lotte moves forward to comfort her friend.

Amanda comes up behind her and holds Lotte's shoulder to stop her. Amanda shakes her head.

Akko does nothing to stop the tears from falling in waves. "Liar!  _Liar_!  _LIAR_!"  **[1]**

Lotte clenches her fist over her chest. It's almost as if her own heart is crying out to comfort Akko in any way possible. But she knows the only person who can is… gone.

She wonders if this is how Diana felt when she found Akko in the snow all those months ago.

"Akko…"

Rakshtha closes her eyes from where she stands behind them. She knows exactly what happened here. Including the meaning of the dust of steel.

There is silence in the forest; absolutely no movement.

There is nothing to obstruct the cries of a heartbroken girl who has lost something truly irreplaceable. The forest only absorbs the girl's sorrow, soaking this crushing sense of despair deep into their roots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah… ha ha… yeah… so that happened.
> 
> I did guarantee the lives of the canon characters, so please keep that in mind.
> 
> Oh, **[1]** refers to a little translation note for that particular scene. I have Akko saying 'no way' and then 'liar' but they can technically both be the same word in Japanese: 'uso da' (or I guess it'd be more like 'you're lying'). This is similar to the end of episode 22 when Akko finds out Ursula and Chariot are the same person.
> 
> Either way, Akko calls Diana a liar because Diana technically broke her promise and went and kicked the bucket.
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> You know, Fei Wong wasn't supposed to die. Neither was Diana actually. Aileen, Egor, Renatus, and Ulfric were the only confirmed characters for me to kill off. The story just somehow got to this part before I could stop it. And now I have to somehow dig myself out of this mess. I swear I will fix this…


	30. Act IV.v. The Ones Who Suffer the Most are the Ones Left Behind - Pain_and_Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone deals with the aftermath of what happened in the Arcturus Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wiLl fIX ThiS CRummY SItuaTIOn

Ophelia sighs after she finishes redressing Daniel's wounds. "That should do it. There's nothing I can do about your arm, but the other injuries should heal within a few days if you don't do anything to aggravate them." Ophelia glares at the boy. "Let's hope you don't choose to take midnight strolls like your cousin does."

"Ah, no, I'll listen to you." Daniel places his hand on the stub of his right arm with acceptance. "I am already grateful enough to be alive. I have to remember to thank that Atsuko Kagari for prolonging my life."

"I'm surprised she even knows the proper spell for basic first aid.  _Emantur Ligna_ was it? That is quite an advanced spell." Ophelia shakes her head. "In any case, can you breathe through your nose?"

Daniel takes a few experimental inhales. "It hurts a bit. Not enough to cause anything more than an annoyance. I should be alright."

"Good. That wound cut through bone. I was able to heal it along with the broken tissue, though it is still best to let time heal it well."

Daniel nods. "Thank you. And for taking care of Grandfather's body as well."

"Well, there is only so much I can do with corpses. I've done what I can to tidy up Lord Reinhardt, the Minister, General Bradley, and Lord Fei." Ophelia looks away. "At least there is a body for them."

The infirmary falls into silence.

Ophelia shakes her head with a sigh. "I've said too much. And how are you two feeling?"

"I'm amazed at how well this antidote works," Croix praises. She tests her arm as much as she can with it in a sling. "I expected Ophelia's healing magic to work well, but the antidote to the poison is really impressive. It's surprising that we were both heaving our organs out only a day ago."

Sucy shrugs. "I've had a lot of time to play with the poison since Diana and Professor Ursula first got hit with it. And I'm getting extra credit for this."

Croix looks to Ursula for confirmation. Ursula laughs lightly. "I plan to talk to Professor Lukić about extra credit in her potions class. It's the least we can do. Sucy  _is_ a main reason why we're alive."

"Even if it hurts my pride a bit," Ophelia scoffs. "Well, ring the bell if you require anything. I must speak with the headmistress about the deceased."

Ophelia takes her leave. Once she is gone, Ursula adjusts her position on her bed as much as she can with nearly her entire body covered in bandages and wrappings. After she sits up properly, she asks, "Has anyone seen Akko?"

"Amanda and the others should be keeping an eye on her," Sucy says.

Lotte clenches her fists on her lap. "Akko… she's been disappearing a lot since we got back."

"She might be at the Observatory Tower, or the Fountain of Polaris, or the Jennifer Memorial Tree, or somewhere else. Since we've been allowed to skip classes, Akko's been spending most of her time alone."

"I wish there was more we can do for her…"

"There's always a memory erasing potion. But those have a few loopholes that magic hasn't been able to work out. So it might just make Akko even more depressed than she already is. Which won't do any of us any good."

"She's already crying in her sleep…"

The infirmary doors burst open. It isn't Ophelia who enters, but Amanda dragging along Hannah and Barbara.

"Did you find Akko?" Lotte asks.

"Yeah. She's at the Observatory Tower today. Constanze and Jasna are keeping an eye on her." Amanda gestures at the two members of the blue team behind her. "Found these two and decided to bring them with me too. I almost thought they were wandering ghosts with how they were dragging their feet."

"Have you two been getting any sleep?" Ursula asks, glancing at the dark bags underneath their eyes.

The two shake their heads.

"It's been hard to fall asleep since… since…" Hannah clenches her eyes and holds back a sob with a hand to her mouth.

Barbara wraps an arm around Hannah and sniffles her own tears. "Going back to our room isn't the same. We try to avoid it if we can. We just go back to sleep. We don't even go near Diana's area. But it's just… so  _hard_."

Hannah wipes her eyes. "The first day, we slept in until noon because no one woke us up." She looks down. "Diana is usually the one who wakes us up if we aren't awake by a certain time."

"Take all the time you girls need," Ursula says. "We've all been cleared of any classes and homework until we're back on our feet. And that includes both physically and emotionally."

"I thought it was more of a suspension because you and the students snuck out of the school," Croix says.

"Details between the lines. We should take advantage of what we can."

"I guess bedrest beats expulsion."

"We did kind of save humanity and all that," Amanda points out. "Gives us a few brownie points."

"Not that it matters when it comes to breaking the rules. Especially with  _these_ professors," Croix says.

Ursula sighs. "Headmistress Holbrooke is a kind woman…"

"What's going to happen to everyone else?" Lotte asks.

"Well for starters, the Ministry needs to find a new Minister of Magic," Croix answers. "The military also needs to appoint a new general for the same reason. Arshad's hearing should be held in a few days, but that isn't anyone's priority. He's not doing much to plead innocent either. His sister is apparently furious at him though."

"What about Sophia Pavlova?" Ursula asks.

"I haven't heard much about her. The government is more concerned about filling in empty seats than anything else at the moment. So they haven't relayed anything about the status of the House of Pavlova or the House of Fei."

"The deaths of both the Minister of Magic and the General of the Army…" Ursula's eyes widen. "What about Stephen Bradley? Aileen's adopted son?"

"I didn't ask about him and the Ministry didn't give me any information about that. I'd assume he's going to be placed under the care of either the late Minister or late General's closest relative. Though their family history is so obscure that I wouldn't put it past them to just put him in a foster home for now."

Barbara's expression falls. "If it's already this heavy on us, I can't imagine how it must be for him. He's so young too…"

Croix regards the other child who had lost family members. "Losing Diana is one thing. I can't imagine the consequences to the House of Reinhardt for your proxy head to pass away so suddenly."

Daniel runs a hand over his face. "Disregarding my own feelings toward all of this, the House of Reinhardt is a mess as well. Mother is trying her best to maintain order as I recover. It isn't as severe as the problems that the Ministry or the military are facing as I was already chosen as the next head." He looks down and clenches his hand on his sheets. "No one expected Grandfather to relinquish his title so quickly though. Even if there is someone to fill the seat, it takes time to prepare the proper protocol to pass the title to me. Honestly, that man and everything he stands for continues to plague me even in death."

Croix sighs. "Everything is a mess. All of the Six Great Houses were already in disarray before because of their missing philosopher's stones. Now we have to deal with immediate succession rites for two of the families, another two who have members involved in the recent incident, and sealing off the Arcturus Forest until it's certain the seal on Goetia is maintained. They're already calling me back as soon as possible. Apparently having a hole in my shoulder and almost coughing my organs out isn't enough of an excuse to take my time."

Ursula offers her a sympathetic smile. "You don't have to worry too much about rest. I'm sure Ophelia will keep you here until she decides you're healthy enough to leave. Job or not, she can send a strong letter of reference if the Ministry is bothering you so much."

"Yeah, I can tell." Croix shivers. "That woman is terrifying."

A knock at the infirmary doors interrupts their conversation. The doors are pushed open by Anne Finneran and two guests behind her. Finneran lets the two members of the House of Reinhardt in and shuts the door after taking her leave. Only Daniel and Ursula recognize the two guests.

"Mother?! Katherine?!" Daniel gapes. "Why are you two here? Shouldn't you be managing the Reinhardt Estate?"

Alicia places her hands on her hips when she walks up to Daniel's bed. "I am your mother before the temporary proxy head of the House of Reinhardt. Did you expect me to  _ignore_ you while you're recovering in the infirmary?!"

"N-No, but it is still a surprise…" Daniel mumbles.

Katherine pops up next to Daniel's bed and pokes the stump of his right arm. "Hey, what happened to your right side? Did you lose your hand?"

Daniel tries to hide his arm, but it's too late. Alicia's hands fly to her mouth as she gasps in shock.

"It isn't that bad!" Daniel tries to reassure.

"What idiocy has Lord Ulfric pulled you into  _this_ time?!" Alicia roars. "First my brother-in-law, then my husband and my eldest son, and now you! I should drag him from the grave just to kill him again! That man has gone too far!"

"As harsh as Grandfather is, you were always the one who said he had the best intentions in mind." But Daniel's excuse sounds weak even to himself.

Weak enough to add fuel to the fire. "Previous head or proxy head does not matter. If I did not care how his ire would terrify Katherine I would have sent him to the grave myself long ago! What kind of man sends his own children - and even his grandchildren - to  _die_?!"

The other witches in the infirmary gulp. It's been awhile since they've seen an angry mother.

Katherine giggles. She leans to the closest witch and whispers, "It's always fun to see Mother scold Daniel."

Ursula chuckles nervously. "Oh my…"

"M-Mother please, we're in an infirmary," Daniel says.

"My son is missing an arm! And what happened to your face?!" Alicia groans. "You look like a miniature Arthur now. Oh, please don't go looking for dangerous elixirs after this."

"I promise you Mother, I have no intention of risking my life in that horrible cavern again."

Alicia sighs. "I suppose I should be happy you are at least alive. I do not know if I can keep myself together if I have to add another grave to our family. Lord Ulfric's death is already enough."

Daniel freezes. "Mother… did you… You have only heard about Grandfather's death?"

"Hm? That's all I've been informed of, yes. Was there something else?" Alicia doesn't understand why everyone in the infirmary except herself and Katherine turn solemn. "Did something else happen? Come to think of it, there are a few unfamiliar faces here but not the two who should also attend Luna Nova. Are Diana and her friend busy?"

Ursula eyes the grip that Daniel has on his bedsheet. At this rate, he might end up tearing the fabric with his bare hand.

"I guess you can say Akko is busy. But…" Ursula trails off, letting Daniel pick up the rest.

Daniel takes a deep breath and steels himself. "Mother. Diana… Diana is gone. She died in the Arcturus Forest as well."

Alicia's face drains of color. "Wh-What?"

"I don't know the specifics. I was unconscious after the fight with Renatus. I-" Daniel clenches his eyes shut. "I didn't even see her."

"There wasn't anyone there," Sucy says. "No one except for the Minister and the head of the House of Fei."

Lotte's expression falls. "But Akko said she was there. Or…  _was_ there. We didn't see her lying on the ground like the other two."

"There was just this weird dust of metal on the ground where Akko found Diana's necklace," Amanda adds.

Alicia stumbles, her legs giving out on her. The girls not bedridden jump forward to catch her. Barbara is the closest to reach her and helps keep Alicia steady. The woman thanks her with a weak wave of her hand.

"Dust of metal?" Alicia's eyes widen as the truth dawns on her. One hand goes up to her mouth to cover a sob. "No… Not Diana too…"

Daniel turns his head. If he faces his mother, he most likely won't be able to keep his own tears back. "I think… I think Diana may have died from the curse. The same one that took Uncle Arthur, then Father and Matthew."

Barbara winces from the choked cry lodged in Alicia's throat. She feels the older woman's legs completely lose their strength. Before they can fall, Barbara gently lowers Alicia onto her knees and lets her lean on her side. Even if Barbara wants to cry herself, she knows this woman needs to release the fresh grief rather than keep it in.

Katherine stands next to her mother by Daniel's bed. "Diana's dead? Like Father and Matthew dead?"

Daniel's voice breaks in his throat as he tries to respond without letting the tears break out. "Y-Yeah. Like Father and Matthew."

"Oh." Silent tears leak from her eyes. The little girl goes to wipe her face. But every time she wipes the tears from her eyes, more flow down her face. "Oh…"

Alicia opens her arms. Katherine falls into her mother's embrace and covers her face with Alicia's shoulder.

No one says a word as the family mourns. But it isn't only Alicia and Katherine who cry. Hannah and Barbara lose their weak control over their emotions and break down as well. Hannah kneels down next to her friend and share an embrace to draw what little strength they have for each other.

Daniel bows his head. His grip on the sheets relax ever so slightly.

But even if he tries to hide it, the others can see the few streaks of silent tears that drip down onto the bed.

* * *

The Luna Nova staff prepare a room for Alicia and Katherine to stay in until Daniel recovers enough to leave. They would've liked to stay with Daniel in the infirmary, but even Alicia cannot stand up against Ophelia's authority.

Though she did try hard enough to come close to victory. Katherine was also helpful.

At the end of visiting hours, everyone except the bedridden patients exit the infirmary and go about their own business. Amanda and Lotte offer Hannah and Barbara their rooms for the two to stay in for as long as they want. The two politely decline, though do take up Lotte's offer for company in the red team's room. They promise to only stay until Akko comes back.

Akko doesn't come back until one minute to curfew. But at least she comes back.

That leaves Ursula, Croix, and Daniel in the infirmary after Ophelia leaves. After expending so much energy meeting his mother and sister, Daniel knocks out in bed and snores the night away.

Ursula and Croix stay up for just a little longer. There is something Ursula wants to discuss with her old friend.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm in for a long lecture?"

"Ophelia is gone for the night, Daniel is asleep, and I have most of my strength back." Ursula glares daggers at Croix. "I thought you had common sense, Croix."

"Now that's rude. How do I not have common sense?" Though Croix already knows Ursula's response.

"I can't understand you, Croix. One moment you want to ruin my life and the next you save it and almost die yourself. This is all too confusing."

"I…" Croix chooses her words carefully. "For all it's worth, I'm sorry about all of that. Pitting everyone against you, using and hurting Akko to get to you; I let my selfishness ruin everything. I just…" Croix clenches her hands in her lap. "I just wanted to  _do_ something for once."

"You've done so much already. You're  _trying_ to do so much right now. Isn't that enough?"

"It's not. None of it is enough. I've told you; trophies and awards don't mean anything to me. They're just paperweights meant to act as representations of minor accomplishments. And when I tried to aim for the highest goal possible, I only created a bigger mess for the sake of my own selfishness."

Croix's eyes flash in pain and anger at herself. She might have been the one to break the seal on the Grand Triskelion, but she was ultimately not the true wielder of the restoration magic. She made a fool of herself trying to take on a role she was not meant for. And in her selfishness, she hurt so many others that she treasured and held dear. Anyone else would have cut all ties to her.

"I almost lost everything."

But Ursula Callistis - no, Chariot du Nord chose to remain her dear friend. Why? Croix cannot fathom. Not to mention Akko still considers her a teacher after all of this. Croix does not sense any trace of malice from these two previous wielders of the Claiomh Solais. They have completely forgiven her for all of the trouble and danger she brought.

Honestly, she cannot fathom the thought processes of idiots who have a heart of gold.

"But saving you? I haven't felt this sense of accomplishment my entire life. I wasn't sure what else I could do for a long time. Not that I had much time to focus on that when I had to prioritize fixing everything I messed up first." She chuckles bitterly. "But during these past few months, I realized that a feeling within me would always spark whenever you were involved. Finding the Claiomh Solais with you when we were young, watching you practice magic despite being horrible at it at first, and even the times I let my jealousy cloud my judgment and harmed you. Those were the only times that I felt something different."

"Croix…"

"Looking for the cure to Wagandea's Pollen was something that was driving me all this time since the Noir Missile incident. So I just knew doing something for you would be the key to accomplishing something worthwhile for once in my life." Croix fixes Ursula with a hard stare. "To save the life of my best friend who I ruined more than once… I've never felt so proud of an achievement. Thank you, for giving me the second chance I never thought I'd get."

Ursula shakes her head. "You've done more than enough, Croix. I told you, didn't I? I forgive you. You were there for me when everyone else had no faith in me."

"To taunt you. And to watch you fail in the end for taking on a role you couldn't fulfill."

"But you were  _there_. At the time, I truly believed in you. You taught me that a believing heart is my magic. Even if that wasn't your intention, you were the one to instill that belief in me. And that passed on to Akko and brought her here. You didn't directly save the world. But you're the one who brought me here to this day. So… thank you. This is a debt I cannot repay."

Ursula's sincere smile stuns Croix into silence. This girl, no this woman who has grown so much on her own despite so many setbacks. Ursula was beaten down by so many forces, oftentimes by her own demons. But she won them all. She triumphed to become a better person as Ursula Callistis and moved on from her past mistakes as Chariot du Nord.

All Croix can do in response is scoff. "Please, if anything I should be the one spending the rest of my life repaying  _my_  debt. Saving your life once doesn't do anything about all of the problems I've caused for the past ten years. Not to mention… you had to take a life to save mine."

Now it is Ursula's turn to shake her head and clench her fists. "There… there was no other way. Because of Egor's physical capabilities and his own distorted personality, he would never stop unless I made it so that he physically couldn't. I couldn't… I couldn't waste anymore time while you laid in a pool of your own blood!"

Croix sighs. "If it makes you feel any better, I knew I could count on you to make the right choice at the very end. That's why I say I'm forever in your debt. There's a lot of difficult situations that you went through, mostly because of me. Me saving your life is just one dent in that debt."

"But it's just like you said. The past is over. We can't do anything to change it. All we can do is move forward. It's how we choose to respond to our mistakes that is more important than the mistakes we made." Ursula holds Croix's gaze. "That also means no more sacrifices. I appreciate your own willingness to better yourself, but at least stay alive so I can thank you."

"Coming from you? So that means you're also going to stop all of that self-loathing?"

"I  _am_ trying to become a better person too."

Croix shakes her head. "Well, since you're trying  _so_ hard-"

"I don't appreciate that sarcasm."

"-then the least I can do is agree to your terms," Croix finishes with a smirk. "We'll at least have each other to lean on. There's a long road ahead for us."

Ursula's shoulders relax. "It's reassuring to know I'll have you to face whatever comes."

Croix chooses not to linger on the topic. They've gotten this far. Maybe it isn't the right time to discuss the repercussions of the other decisions they made in the Arcturus Forest. "I just hope it's not only us who have the strength to continue to move forward."

Ursula's expression falls. She looks outside the window of the infirmary at the dim moonlight. The clouds are dark tonight, hinting at the chance of snowfall. The stars are dimmer than usual in the dark night.

(Akko…)

* * *

Ophelia discharges her three patients a few days later. She instructs Ursula to come back to the infirmary at least once a day to check on the poison and her other injuries. Since it is inconvenient for Croix and Daniel to do the same, she writes a few references for them to give to another doctor when they head back to the Ministry and Reinhardt Estate, respectively.

"Have you taken a look at the list of references I gave you for prosthetic arms?" Ophelia asks Daniel as he prepares to leave with Alicia and Katherine.

Daniel hums. "The pamphlet you gave me offers a wide variety of possibilities. But none of them interest me."

"Daniel is probably going to break his in two days with how he swings his sword," Katherine says.

"THAT… is not wrong," Daniel sighs.

"There should have been a few possibilities that are durable enough," Ophelia says.

Katherine snickers. "Not with how terrible Daniel uses the Brisingr."

Daniel glares at his little sister. "Is it just me or are you trying to be an extra pain lately?"

Alicia sighs in exasperation. "Will you two behave? I need to save my energy for everything I need to do once we return to the estate."

"Then you had best be going," Ursula says. "There's a lot that needs to be done. For everyone."

"I'm really not looking forward to the questioning when I head back," Croix bemoans.

Ophelia rolls her eyes. "You've already survived coming two paces from death. You can survive those shrilly nuisances at the Ministry."

Just as Croix and the Reinhardts prepare to leave, Amanda throws open the infirmary doors in a loud crash as she tries to catch her breath. Behind her are the other members of the green team and red team minus Akko, also huffing for breath.

"You girls… what's wrong?!" Ursula asks.

"Akko… has anyone seen Akko?" Lotte gasps.

"Akko? No, she hasn't been here. Is something wrong?"

"We can't find her anywhere near the school," Amanda says. "We've been looking all morning but still haven't found her."

Ursula's heart rate picks up.

(What if… it's like that time?)

"We have to find her," Ursula says. "Let's all look together. Cover the school grounds one more time."

Croix places a hand on Ursula's shoulder. The firm grip helps ground the panicking woman to some extent. "I'll help too. The more people, the faster we can find her."

Ursula nods. "Then-"

"Ah, there's one more reason why we're looking for Akko," Sucy says. She turns her body to let the two guests behind her make themselves known. "These two said they have important things to discuss with Akko."

Ursula's eyes widen. "You two are…!"

The taller woman who towers over everyone else, even Daniel, removes the cigar from her mouth and clicks her tongue. "Geez, that brat causing more trouble for me. Where does she think she can run off to at a time like this?!"

"Ah, please don't be mad at her," the younger and much smaller girl beside her says. "Miss Akko must be hurting right now. I'm sure she's trying to hold up as much as she can on her own."

"And I barely have any patience left after all the questioning I've gone through these past few days. First Egor pulls this crap, and now I have to chase after a depressed little brat?!" The woman's eyes fixate on Daniel's missing arm. "Hey, what happened to your arm?"

Daniel's eyes light up. "Ah, I believe I have found who to buy my prosthetic from."

Alicia groans. "Of  _all_ people?!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" the woman growls.

"Is this really the time?!" Lotte shouts. "Really?  _Really_?! Akko is missing and can be anywhere! She needs all the support she can get and everyone is just going to waste time yelling?!"

The infirmary falls into silence.

Finally, the tall woman whistles and says, "So someone here  _does_ have some guts."

"Now is not the time!"

* * *

Akko isn't sure where she's going. In fact, she's not quite sure of much these days. All she knows is she wants to take a few hours away from Luna Nova. Away from her fondest memories.

Walking through her beloved school was supposed to help her, not make everything worse. But how can it when every aspect of Luna Nova brings up memories that she wishes to ignore? Akko just wants to forget about unnecessary feelings and that specific person and how she-

Why do the people she love have to break their promises so often?

But being out in a crowd of non-magic users isn't helping as much as she thought it would. The day is slightly cloudy with a small breeze, not too cold for people to be walking about but enough for everyone to be bundled up with at least two layers of clothing. The streets buzz with the recent incidents regarding the Minister of Magic and the General of the Army taking part in a heinous plot involving something in the Arcturus Forest. As vague as the gossip is, the topics are specific enough to strike a painful chord in her chest.

(Maybe I should fly back to where that yeti was and stay there alone for a few days-)

Akko yelps as her face crashes into a pedestrian with enough force to knock her on her butt. The dull pain and indignation is enough to temporarily take her mind off of everything just so she can yell at whoever she ran into.

"Hey! Watch where you're-!"

"Agh-! What was-?"

Akko stares up at the handsome stranger (who really isn't a stranger). At the same time, the pretty boy regards Akko with surprise.

"A-Andrew?"

"Atsuko Kagari?" He offers her a hand after composing himself. "I apologize. It seems I was not paying attention to my surroundings."

Akko shakes her head and takes his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "I wasn't really looking either. It's not your fault."

Andrew appraises the girl's sullen features. As much as she tries to hide it, Andrew notices how different the normally enthusiastic girl is. There is a distinct lack of energy coming from her that he can usually detect within her presence. But now, there is almost nothing. It's as if Akko is barely hanging on to her fragile, broken pieces.

"Were you heading somewhere in particular?" Andrew asks.

It takes Akko a few seconds to think of her answer. "No, not really."

Andrew makes up his mind. "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea? I have some time before my appointment."

"I don't want to bother you…"

Now that is truly uncharacteristic. "It isn't a bother. I can choose to spend my free time how I like. And I believe spending it with you is a productive choice."

Akko doesn't find any other reason to refuse. "So where are we going?"

Andrew takes them to a small coffee shop not too far from where they just were. He chooses an outdoor seating where they can sit underneath a shaded umbrella and watch the bustle of the crowd without the claustrophobia. The little shop doesn't have Japanese plum tea, but it does serve a soothing cup of chamomile tea that Andrew orders for them both.

Andrew picks up his cup of tea and takes the first sip. He watches the movement of random strangers with a blank expression as he waits for his companion to get comfortable enough to begin a conversation. From the corner of his eyes, Andrew sees Akko place her hands around her warm cup but make no movement to lift it and take a drink. She retracts her hands back to her lap a few seconds after. She doesn't do anything else except keep her eyes trained on the light steam rising from the cup.

Finally, Andrew decides to break the silence. "What brings you to town? Where are your friends?"

Akko keeps her gaze down but doesn't reply.

So Andrew continues, "News of what happened in the Arcturus Forest has traveled to the rest of the world. How the Minister of Magic nearly broke the seal on an ancient and powerful witch. How her plans were foiled by a few witches from Luna Nova Academy. Particularly one witch from one of the Six Great Houses."

"You also know…?"

Andrew is surprised that Akko actually replies. It seems this is a good topic to bring Akko out of her shell. He doesn't waste this chance. "The sudden vacancy of the top positions of two important institutions is alarming even to our government. Not to mention one of them is the General of the Army. Our Minister of Defense is barely keeping it together. In any case, Father has me assist him as the Ministry of Magic and the Army determine who will replace their deceased leaders. I may not have the full story, but I know enough." He fixes Akko with a rigid gaze. "According to the reports, Diana Cavendish and Fei Wong Reed were the one who stopped the ritual. Both lost their lives, though Diana's body wasn't found."

Akko's hands tighten on her lap and her eyes flicker with sadness. That is enough of an answer for Andrew.

"I do not know the details of what occured in that forest. Nor was I particularly close to Diana enough to understand her as well as others. However, if there is one thing that has not changed in all these years that I have known her, it is her unrelenting iron will. She must have come to her final decision after considering all of her options. I am sure she must have agonized over it. She may even regret it. But in the end, Diana concluded that this was the best way to end the conflict."

"She shouldn't have done that. Diana… Diana didn't need to give up her own life. Even if the curse was eating her alive, that doesn't mean she has to go and make it worse by giving up her life to end the ritual." Akko dips her head down so that her bangs hide her eyes. "It's like she didn't even think about who she's leaving behind."

Andrew takes a few seconds to give the best response. "I do not know what specifically took Diana's life. But from what I know of her, Diana is the type of person who sees things through until the end. I watched her forgo the luxuries of a child to regain the magic she lost all on her own as a young as she was. Yet she recovered it all with the proper resources and hard work. That has not changed since we were young. In the end, she must have fought against everything to reach her goal - to preserve this world that we all live in. So that everyone else can achieve their dreams even if she cannot."

"She should think about herself more."

"That I agree with." Andrew sighs. "Honestly, Diana really has not changed much in these many years. That obstinacy is still as difficult to deal with as I remember."

Akko's voice wavers. "But now she's gone. She's just… gone."

Andrew leans back in his seat. "I am honestly not surprised by her decision. Do not misunderstand me. It is uncharacteristic of Diana to throw her life away. However, I do not believe she did so without thinking her options through. Diana may be stubborn, but she is not foolish. That much I must give her credit for."

"But Diana just-!" Anger flares within Akko like a raging inferno. This sudden rage overtakes her, pushing past her doubt and grief for just this moment. "How is she supposed to do anything now that she's dead?! How can she restore the Cavendish family if she's not alive?! How can she make sure her aunt doesn't spend all of her life savings if she's not here?! Who's going to look after Hannah and Barbara and make sure they don't make fun of the freshmen too much?! Who're the professors supposed to call on when no one else knows the answers to their questions?! Who am I supposed to compete against if she's dead?!"

The anger dissipates, leaving Akko tired and small.

"What am I supposed to do now…?"

Andrew takes a sip of his tea and puts his cup down with a resounding  _click_. "I do not know. Only you can answer that question. However, I can say this. Diana did not give up her life just so you can sulk. That is not how she believed Atsuko Kagari would react. She believed you to be stronger than that; that you would never linger upon something like this." Andrew checks his watch. "Tsk. It seems my leisure time is up. I apologize for cutting our meeting short."

Akko shakes her head and stands up with Andrew. "Thanks for the tea."

The two walk around the small gate enclosure to the outside of the shop. They stop outside just before parting.

"Think nothing of it. I wish you the best of luck during all of this." Andrew turns to be on his way. Before he can take more than three steps, he stops and speaks to Akko without turning around, "Diana is as stubborn as a mule, but that is the same for you, is it not? The Atsuko Kagari I know had a stubbornness that rivaled Diana's. Wherever she is, I believe you will be needing her to overcome your grief. But perhaps having her in spirit, rather than necessarily in person, will be enough."

Andrew puts his hand in his pocket and walks into the crowd, blending in with the rest of the pedestrians. As brief as their conversation was, Andrew leaves Akko with a few things to ponder.

The sound of the bustling crowd fills her ears. While Akko wanted it to drown out her thoughts earlier, now all it does is make it hard for her to think about the conversation she just had. There's too many people around her; she just wants to be alone to think.

Her feet take her to a secluded area by the familiar ruins of an ancient church. She doesn't know why she comes here of all places. The reason why doesn't seem important when the peace and quiet lets her think without obstructions. So she finds the same seat she sat on once upon a time and folds her hands together to just… think.

The ruins are far from the city and a good distance away from the leyline terminal. No one seems to come by here, giving Akko the solitude she's been looking for all day. But her run-in with Andrew in Blytonbury gives her more than a few more things to think about.

A small cold sensation seeps into the tip of her nose. Akko tilts her head up to the sky. The grey clouds now completely cover the sky in a sea of gloom. More snow particles follow from the sky after the first, slowly covering Akko's surroundings in patches of white.

The temperature drops, but this isn't as cold as that other night.

Akko shifts her gaze slightly to the left toward the ruins. When she blinks, the day turns dark and there is more white than green. She sees Diana round the corner with her broom in hand and a gasp falling from her lips.

" _Akko!"_

The memory comes back to her. She remembers the barely-contained concern in Diana's voice. She remembers how Diana ran to her and kneeled down in the snow, dropping her broom to use one hand to brush the gathering of snow from her hair while the other grasps both her frostbitten hands. She remembers how the small amount of warmth from Diana's hand seeped into her own skin and woke her from her stupor for a brief moment.

Now that she thinks about it, didn't Diana look like she wanted to do more than hold her hands back then…?

Akko remembers how Diana's sigh of relief was visible as a small puff of heat in the cold weather.

" _You are freezing. Why don't we go somewhere else before the snow covers us both?"_

When Akko blinks once more, the scenery reverts back to normal. There is no Diana kneeling in front of her. Akko hunches down, trying to remember that fleeting compassion from someone who is no longer in this world.

There is nothing left. Nothing except…

Akko reaches into her pocket and takes out a pendant of dual rings connected by a silver necklace. On the surface of the gold ring is an engraving of a beast with the body of a lion and the head, wings, and front talons of an eagle: the guardian of the House of Reinhardt, the griffin. Its companion is a silver ring engraved with a horse standing on its hindlegs and a horn with a twisted pattern on its forehead: the guardian of the House of Cavendish, the unicorn.

This is all that remains of Diana Cavendish that was in the Arcturus Forest. There was no body, only this ornament was found on the ground amidst a dust of steel.

Akko closes her hands around the cool metal and clenches her eyes shut.

This necklace does not belong to her. As the only thing left of Diana Cavendish, it should act as a replacement for a body just as Diana did for her father when shen found her father's pendant in the Regulus Caverns. But when Akko tried to give it to Daniel…

* * *

_Akko stands awkwardly at Daniel's bedside. It takes him a few seconds to even realize that the usually-rowdy girl is next to him._

" _Um… is there something you need?" he asks after finally noticing her._

_Akko takes out the necklace and shoves it in his face. "This is all I could get. There's no…" Akko's voice clogs in her throat, "... there wasn't a body. Sorry…"_

_Daniel eyes the necklace for a good minute as he deliberates his next action. He reaches up to with his left hand to grab the necklace. But right as his fingertips graze the dual rings, he stops and retracts his hand._

_Daniel shakes his head. "It is yours to keep."_

" _Wh-What?" Akko's hand remains holding up the necklace even after Daniel's hand is back at his side. "But this is it. This is everything left! Don't you want something to… to…?!"_

_Daniel understands what Akko cannot finish. "Yes, I suppose that would be ideal. It's better to have something than to bury an empty grave. However, it is just as you said. As a member of the House of Reinhardt, that necklace is the closest thing that represents the girl known as Diana Cavendish." Daniel gives her a sad smile, the best show of empathy he can muster. "I believe you, her most important person, need it more than a slab of stone. Don't you agree?"_

* * *

(It hurts, though.)

It hurts without the real person. Having nothing but a totem is both a comfort and a painful reminder of what has been lost. There was supposed to be more time. They were supposed to watch each other grow and achieve the beautiful dreams they envisioned together.

But none of that is possible now.

(It's… not fair…)

"Akko!"

Akko's heart flutters with a brief moment of joy that is immediately dashed when she realizes it is not who she wishes for. The voice is familiar nevertheless.

Her teammates stop in front of her, Lotte huffing for breath while Sucy does a better job keeping herself from showing her exhaustion. She does have a rather exasperated expression though.

"Oh thank goodness we found you," Lotte gasps. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You were right though. She really did come back to where Diana found her that time," Sucy says.

"Lotte… Sucy…" Akko looks down and grips the necklace tighter. "Sorry for worrying you guys. I just… I kind of want to be alone for a bit."

Sucy eyes the necklace but chooses not to comment on it. "Not that I'm sorry to cut your brooding short, but you have people who want to see you."

"Eh? Who…?"

"You stupid brat! Do you know how much trouble you've already caused me?!"

The abrasive voice sounds awfully familiar. Akko raises her head and sees just who she remembers to be the speaker.

"Lady… Sophia? And Sakura too?!"

Sakura waves while smiling. "Hi Miss Akko. We've been looking everywhere for you with your friends."

Sophia scoffs. "Spent the entire day too. Wasted too much of my time. And in the end, we find you moping like a kicked puppy?!"

Sakura frowns. "She's mourning. Of course she's sad."

"Bah. What's the point of sulking when nothing has been done yet?!"

"Wait, I don't… what?" In fact, Akko is rather curious about the large black bag Sophia has over her shoulder. "And what's that?"

"Hah? Didn't the Cavendish girl tell you anything?" Sophia slaps her face. "She didn't tell you anything, did she?"

"I'm really confused and completely lost. What was Diana supposed to tell me?"

"What an even more troublesome brat." Sophia points at Akko with her cigar. "Diana Cavendish should have left you something that is necessary for me and the kid with me to do what we need to do to save her life. It should've been something important to her. I have no idea what it is though.  _That_ she never told me."

"Something… important?" Her hands clench around the metal of the two rings.

Before Akko can say anything, she sees Hannah and Barbara running up to them in a frenzy.

"Oh god… why are you  _so_ hard to find?!" Hannah yells.

"Can't you… like… stay in one place and make our lives easier?!" Barbara also huffs.

"And it's  _snowing_!"

"It's so cold!"

"Why is everyone yelling at me?!" Akko exclaims, genuinely confused. "I don't even know what's going on!"

Hannah walks up to Akko and shoves an envelope at Akko's face. "Here! We found this on Diana's desk."

Akko's expression falls instantly. "Diana's…? This is for me?"

Indeed, on the small envelope is nothing but the word 'Akko' written in neat and familiar cursive. Akko tears open the envelope and pulls out the letter inside without waiting for Hannah and Barbara to elaborate.

"We finally got the courage to go into Diana's room to pack away her things," Barbara says. "That was the first thing we saw on her desk. Knowing Diana, it must be important if she left it there in plain sight."

"She didn't tell me anything about a…" Akko's eyes widen as she reads through it. "… letter…"

_My dearest Akko,_

_If this letter has reached you, then the worst case scenario has come to pass. I wish to first take this opportunity to apologize for the repercussions of my fate. I never meant to leave you so soon. There is so much I wanted to experience with you. We have already had so many firsts together; I wish we have the chance to do more. I hope you can forgive me one day._

_There is one thing I would like to leave with you. If the Curse of Blades has truly taken my life, there should be nothing left except for the necklace my father gave me ten years ago. I would like you to have it. It is my most prized possession; a reminder that the joining of the House of Cavendish and the House of Reinhardt resulted from the marriage between Bernadette Cavendish and Arthur Reinhardt. I can think of no one else who I would gift this to. It is yours to do as you please, and yours to remember me by._

"Diana…"

_At some time, Lady Sophia and Fei Wong should come find you in regards to a certain matter I discussed with them after we returned to Luna Nova. They will have all of the necessary materials except for one. This is where the necklace comes to play…_

Akko's eyes widen as she continues to read the letter. There is so much information packed into this one, concise letter. Details of a plan that was put together by one girl in the case that the worst possible situation occurs and she dies by the Curse of Blades. By the time Akko is done, the others are waiting expectantly for her to say something.

"So you guys… are going to save Diana?" Akko asks Sophia and Sakura.

Sophia scoffs. "Save is a weak way of putting it. We're essentially performing the impossible and bringing a dead girl back to life."

"Not necessarily. Technically Diana isn't 'dead' because there are still remnants of her soul," Sakura says. "Miss Akko is supposed to have the item that's storing those fragments right now."

Akko holds up the necklace. "It's this. The necklace Diana was always wearing."

"A necklace that acts as the focal point for the House of Reinhardt's specialized spell," Sophia says. "Every member of the House of Reinhardt has one. Is it useable, kid?"

Sakura steps up and takes the necklace from Akko. She closes her eyes and focuses on the contents inside the item.

She nods. "This should be fine. We won't have much time, though. It doesn't seem like her soul wants to stay inside the necklace for long."

"So… you're really going to do it?!" Akko asks. "You're really going to bring Diana back?"

Sophia clicks her tongue. "I thought you read that letter of hers. I didn't come all this way, lugging around this heavy body, just to pull an elaborate prank."

"B-Body?!" Hannah and Barbara stutter.

Sophia rolls her eyes. "It's a homunculus. I don't go around carrying corpses for fun."

"With the talisman that has Diana's soul anchored to it and a homunculus body, we can bind Diana's soul with a new container to bring her back." Sakura frowns. "The only problem is that the soul inside the necklace doesn't feel full. I don't think Diana had the time to transfer all of her soul into the necklace. This won't work if her soul is incomplete."

"Ah, that Croix Meridies found a workable substitute for that. Apparently, we can modify the homunculus to absorb a decent-sized philosopher's stone and use the magic stored in there as a substitute for the missing parts of her soul. Though that woman did say, "I'm not a specialist in soul thaumaturgy, so don't take my word for it.' In any case…"

Sakura blinks. "Oh. It's better than nothing. I don't think anyone has tried that before. That's… actually a good idea to try. A soul is technically an accumulation of magical energy so the energy from a philosopher's stone might work." Sakura shakes her head. "There isn't much we can do at this point. We just have to try!"

"Wait, so what's going on?" Barbara asks. Even if Akko knows what Sophia and Sakura are talking about, that doesn't mean the others are in the loop.

"Yeah. What's this about bringing Diana back?" Hannah says.

"Do you have any idea what they're saying?" Lotte asks Sucy.

Sucy shrugs. "No idea. It sounds like they're going to be reviving Diana with some weird plan. Not that I've heard of any attempts at bringing the dead back to life ending on good terms."

"So… you're going to bring Diana back by using that necklace and one of those weird, faceless body things from your place?" As impossible as that sounds, Akko remembers that Sophia does have some experience with this. "Like what you did with that Egor guy, right? But didn't that end up as a big failure?"

"Egor is my first and only  _success_ , brat. He only ended as messed up as he did because I botched the procedure and fractured his soul." Sophia points down at Sakura. "That's why I have her with me this time. It was supposed to be Fei Wong, but he went and kicked the bucket with the Cavendish girl."

Sakura doesn't react to Sophia's flippant description about her adoptive father's death. "Don't worry, Miss Akko. Father left me all of the information I need. That includes every correspondence he and Diana had in these past few weeks. So leave it to me! I'll do my best to make sure the transfer happens without any mistakes!"

"Wait, correspondence? For the past few  _weeks_?!" Akko has no idea how long Diana has been planning all of this. It's just surprising that none of them knew about this.

Sophia ignores Akko's astonishment. "Even so, there's less than a one percent chance that everything will work. My success with Egor was already a miracle even with the soul fracture. And miracles don't occur often. Not to mention all of the extra factors we need to account for in this procedure this time."

Nevertheless, this is an unexpected hope since the grief that settled in for over a week. Akko had thought everything was over and that there was nothing else she could do. And now, Sophia and Sakura propose this ludicrous idea that has never been performed before. No matter how impossible, she is willing to try anything to regain that life of happiness that she lost so suddenly.

A spark lights in Akko's eyes for the first time since she found Diana's necklace in the Arcturus Forest. Akko jumps to her feet and gives a determined nod to Sophia and Sakura.

"So what if the success rate is low? One percent is still better than zero! I'm not going to give up anymore. I'm tired of crying! Why the heck should I keep sitting on my butt and crying if there's a way to get my girlfriend back?!" Akko shoots her fist into the air. "How do we know if we don't even try?!"

Akko's declaration takes Sophia aback. This sudden change from sulking to determined is still a surprise to her.

"That's right! Trying is better than doing nothing!" Sakura agrees.

Sophia grins. "Now  _that's_ the annoying brat that first walked into my manor all those weeks ago. I like that stupid look you have right now a lot better than that other pathetic one." Sophia drops her cigar onto the ground and crushes it with her boot. "Keh, since you put it that way, I can't be half-assing things myself!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! I somehow fit Andrew into my narrative and gave him some actual dialogue! Yay.
> 
> So awhile back Diana was having moments where she'd space out a lot. This is due to her transferring her soul into her necklace little by little since that night at the Fei Temple. It starts taking away a bit of her own existence and her body couldn't adjust to it. As unbelievable as it is, just go with me on this. I basically wrote myself into a hole on accident where Diana couldn't escape death because of the Curse and I had to find some possibility of keeping her in the narrative. It's convoluted but hey, it's a chance that Diana isn't dead, yes?
> 
> Only the epilogue left.
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> The bench area that Lotte and Sucy find Akko is the same place Akko went to in episode 23 after finding out that Ursula and Chariot are the same person. It's a childish notion of hers, hoping Diana will come find her again just as she did at that time.


	31. ENTR'ACTE. Toward a New Tomorrow - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we finally get some peace after all of that suffering.

The seasons change, time passes; the world waits for no one.

Before the girls know it, they begin a new year at Luna Nova Magical Academy. New students from far and wide enroll at the school. The previous year already ushered in a new wave of students at a rate foreign to Luna Nova for many decades. But this new year brings in so many new witches that Luna Nova actually has to turn  _down_ students because they cannot afford to accept so many with their limited resources. Even hiring more staff does little against this new influx of students.

Despite these many changes, all of this does little to take Akko's mind off of what happened all those months ago.

"I think I can get it now! Thanks for all the help, Akko-senpai!" a freshman says, waving Akko goodbye.

Akko grins. "No problem, Yuzu!"

"I never would have thought  _Akko_ would help other witches with magic," Sucy says. "Either these new witches must be an even greater dunce than Akko, or the world is ending again."

"Well, Akko  _is_ considered an expert at metamorphosis magic. Even Professor Ursula said so, remember?" Lotte rebukes.

"Doesn't mean it's not weird."

"I can hear you guys, you know?" Akko pouts.

"But you really have come so far since you first started!" Lotte says. "We're both so proud of you. Even if Sucy doesn't sound like it."

"I guess it's amazing for someone like Akko," Sucy admits.

Akko's stomach growls. "Mannn, I'm hungry. I hope they have some good food today."

Lotte hums. "The new selection in the dining hall is nice. Luna Nova has changed a lot of things since all these new students enrolled. It's getting so crowded in the halls too!"

"I'm just happy we don't have three types of potatoes for every meal anymore." Akko shudders. "I don't know if I can go back to that kind of diet. Come to think of it, wasn't that technically child abuse for the school to feed their students a menu of foods with so little variety?"

Lotte and Sucy choose not comment on Akko's priorities.

Today's selection does have a type of potato, but at least its mashed and a side to roasted chicken and a wide variety of vegetables. The red team grab their food in the dining hall and pick a free table that they spend a good five minutes looking for in the crowded hall.

Akko's stomach rumbles. But all Akko does is look at her food and sigh with her utensils by her side. Instead of eating, Akko plays with the dual gold and silver rings held by a silver necklace tied around her neck.

Lotte and Sucy turn to each other.

A hand claps down on Akko's shoulder. "Yo! Heard you were helping out some freshman again, Akko."

"Hi Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze," Lotte says, greeting the green team. "Yuzu seems to like Akko a lot. I think she goes to Akko first before anyone else, even the professors!"

"Maybe it's because Akko is the best choice since Diana isn't here," Sucy says.

"Sucy!" Lotte throws panicked glances between her two teammates. Just as she expects, Akko's expression deflates even more. It almost looks like Akko wants to melt into her seat while fighting the need to cry.

She settles with dropping her forehead straight down. Thankfully, Amanda notices in time and pushes Akko's plate of food out of the way before Akko can get a face-full of potatoes.

"Geez, Akko. I know the food here isn't that great sometimes, but don't waste it before you even taste it," Amanda says as she takes a seat in their table and puts down her own plate of food.

Jasminka and Constanze do the same and take the seats between Amanda and Lotte and Sucy. Jasminka goes right into eating while Constanze has Stanbot peel her chicken meat.

"Akko's spirits are always down during this time of the month," Lotte says. She looks down and pokes her food. Lotte can't find it within herself to eat when Akko is so obviously upset.

Not that it stops Sucy. "It's the same every month though, isn't it?"

"But wouldn't you be lonely without the person you like?"

Sucy stops her fork in her chicken. "I guess you're right."

Akko's stomach rumbles.

Amanda claps Akko on the back. "Come on, Akko. At least eat your food. Starving yourself is just going to make sulking a pain."

"I'm not sulking," Akko grumbles.

Amanda raises an eyebrow. "You almost smashed your face into mashed potatoes. Since they're not good enough to plant your face into, you're definitely sulking."

Akko lifts her head and crosses her arms over her chest with a pout. "I'm not sulking."

"It's okay to be sad, Akko," Lotte tries to soothe.

"I'm not… sad. I'm…" Akko racks her brain for the right term. "I'm… I'm mad! Yeah! I'm mad! I'm mad at her!"

"Uhhh…"

Absolutely no one looks convinced. But Akko continues anyway.

"Stupid Diana, leaving everyone behind and doing her own thing. I could've helped but nope. She's gotta be all nice and leave me for my own benefit. Or whatever she said." Akko scoffs. "You know, for a prodigy or whatever, she doesn't think a lot of things through. Psh, I bet there were a bunch of better ways that she could've picked but she decided to go without me. Stupid, stupid girlfriend. So stupid. Stupid Diana!"

"And may I ask who you are calling 'stupid?'"

Lotte, Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, and even Sucy nearly shoot out of their seats. Akko whirls around with a large smile in place of the pessimistic frown from before.

"Diana!" Akko jumps out of her chair and throws her arms over her girlfriend. "You're back early!"

Diana sighs but reciprocates the hug. "Lady Sophia and Sakura finished their examination as quick as possible. I did not want to linger away from Luna Nova any longer than necessary." She releases the hug and places her hands on her hips. "Now, what have I done to warrant your ire this time?"

"Uhhh…"

Diana shakes her head. "I was only gone for two days, Akko."

Akko pouts. "Yeah! But usually you do your physical therapy here. You can't blame me for worrying."

"Lady Sophia had unexpected duties to attend to and could not come to Luna Nova. I agreed to travel to her manor to ease her burden and fit our meeting within her tight schedule. Because of your remedial lessons, I had Hannah and Barbara accompany me in your place." Diana crosses her arms over her chest. "I do not believe my careful planning warrants such a reaction from you. In what way are my decisions 'stupid?'"

"Okay,  _maybe_ that was a little much-"

"Akko! Throwing baseless lies around again!" Hannah shouts. She comes up behind Diana with Barbara by her side.

"Diana  _did_ think of the best choice." Barbara points a finger at Akko. " _You're_ the one who started to fall behind and couldn't go this time because you had remedial classes. Don't blame Diana for your own inconvenience!"

Akko looks away and scratches her cheek. "Well…"

Hannah huffs. "Geez. And we even told you to leave Diana to us. We're her roommates, you know? Just because we're not her girlfriend doesn't mean we don't know how to take care of her."

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. "I do not understand why it is necessary for you three to worry so much in the first place."

"Do we have to remind you about everything that happened in the past year?" Barbara asks with her own hands on her hips.

Diana flinches. "I… no, you do not."

Professor Finneran notices Diana by Akko's table. "Ah, Diana. Welcome back. Do you have a minute?" the older woman asks, walking up to her student.

"Good afternoon, Professor Finneran," Diana greets. "What did you need?"

The two step further away to speak without the sounds of the dining hall drowning out their conversation. When Diana is gone and out of earshot, Hannah and Barbara take their chance.

"Let's get food, Hannah. I'm starving," Barbara says.

Hannah nods. "Sounds good. We still have to prepare for our sleepover later."

Barbara increases her volume. "We're going to be spending the night at Avery's room, right?"

Hannah does the same to match Barbara. "Yeah. So Diana is going to be  _all alone_  in her room tonight."

"Yep. All alone."

Akko doesn't know why Hannah and Barbara are talking so loud to themselves. She definitely doesn't know why they have to suddenly mention Diana if they're just having a sleepover.

"She doesn't say it, but Diana gets lonely too, right?" Hannah continues in her loud voice.

"If only there was  _someone_ who could keep her company."

"Spend the night with Diana."

"Even if she has to break curfew."

"Someone who's already in a relationship with Diana anyway."

"Then she doesn't have to keep sulking anymore."

"And maybe get some tutoring lessons in."

"Probably not."

"You're right. Probably not."

A lightbulb goes off in Akko's head.

Hannah nods. "Alright, let's go get food."

"Then we can go back for our sleepover, right?"

"And leave Diana  _all alone_."

"For the night."

"Alone."

With that, the two girls from the blue team head toward the workers to get their own plate of food without a glance back.

"I guess I'm going somewhere tonight," Akko tells Lotte and Sucy.

Amanda rolls her eyes. "Those two really should just come out and say what they want to instead of beating around the bush."

"It's not possible for those two. They're classic tsunderes," Sucy says.

Constanze holds up a sign that says, "More like classic idiots."

"They're just trying to be nice," Jasminka says with a kind smile.

Lotte chuckles nervously. "At least they're trying though."

* * *

After a long day of classes, Ursula cherishes the time she has to chat with Croix for a short while. Talking with her old friend always helps relieve the stress from a long day. Whether it is just to talk about their day or tease each other over past memories, anything works as long as they have each other to rely on. That is true for both Ursula and Croix.

"The bags under your eyes don't look as severe today," Ursula teases.

Croix laughs. "That's because I'm actually getting sleep now."

"How's everything at the Ministry today?"

Croix shrugs. "Same as usual. There's less pressure on the staff now that everything has calmed down, so at least we can all do our own jobs without suspicion breathing down our necks. It's not completely smooth sailing with the new minister. She's doing her best to get used to things. There's still a lot to do even after six months. It makes you realize how much the previous minister must have had on her plate for her to run everything so well and have her secret plan behind the scenes."

"Has it really been that long?"

Croix chuckles. "It really has. Six months since the previous minister tried to end the world."

Six months since the incident in the Arcturus Forest.

Arshad's involvement was near impossible to refute, and so he was sentenced to serve in prison for thirty years for his role as an accomplice. The punishment was changed to a lifetime sentence after testimonies claiming he also endangered the life of Diana Cavendish.

Not that Arshad did much to dispute these claims. He practically pleaded guilty. He knew the odds were against him with so many witnesses. Not to mention Rakshtha made it clear she wanted no association with him.

News of the Minister and General's involvement in the dangerous ritual spread like wildfire. It planted a seed of distrust in the government for months. Every official in the Ministry and army was questioned to no ends to find if there were any other accomplices. It was only recently that the questionings started to die down as everyone realized there was no one else involved in Aileen's plan.

They even went so far as to question the House of Chavla and the House of Pavlova because Egor and Arshad were involved. Though, no one dared to question past Rakshtha and Sophia after the unwelcoming reception the investigators received when they went to interrogate the two women.

It truly has been a long six months to restabilize the two institutions.

"And how are you doing, Professor?" Croix teases.

Ursula sighs. "As well as I can. The new influx of students hasn't really done well for my time management. Did you know most of the new students became interested in magic after the missile incident?"

Croix blinks. "But that happened more than a year ago."

"Exactly! Some of the girls needed another year to study and prepare for the entrance exam into Luna Nova, which is why it took them so long to be admitted." Ursula slumps in her seat. "I didn't expect Akko to get so much attention so soon. Students are even asking her for help! I couldn't believe it the first time I saw! I thought I was seeing things!"

"At this rate, she's going to be even more popular than Shiny Chariot was before."

"That's probably a good thing though."

Croix smiles. "I'm glad Akko is adjusting well. She must like the extra attention."

"There's this particular freshman who has taken a liking to her. Sometimes I wonder if she spends more time with Akko than Diana or Lotte and Sucy do!"

"And how is our Cavendish heiress anyway?"

"She just returned from her monthly physical with Lady Sophia and Sakura. It seems everything is normal and there's nothing to worry about."

Croix sighs with relief. "That's good. It must have been a long six months for both Diana and Akko. I'm glad things are going well for them."

Ursula looks down and nurses her cup of warm tea. "Yes, it certainly was a long time for them both. Akko stayed by Diana's side the entire time. All three months for Diana's soul to reshape and meld with the homunculus container, then another three months for her to adjust to life and the new body." Ursula chuckles. "Akko refused to go home for summer vacation to stay by Diana's side. She was even there when the Ministry tried to question Diana about the methods of her revival."

"Is the Ministry still on about that? They were supposed to have put that aside for other matters. They even chose to leave the Pavlova and Fei heads alone. Though not by much."

"No, they're not bothering Diana anymore." Ursula sighs. "I can't imagine how much questioning Lady Sophia and Sakura had to go through, especially Sakura. The poor girl has to deal with her father's passing, taking over his role as head,  _and_ an unprecedented resurrection magic. She isn't even older than ten!"

Croix shakes her head. "I know I'm considered a genius, but making a girl her age write a thesis on soul thaumaturgy and its possible applications to cheating death is overdoing it. At least they gave her ten years to write it. In other words, 'we'll leave you alone for now but don't do anything like that again until we fix our own issues.' Could've been worse."

"Only because Lady Sophia advocated for more leniency."

"What exactly  _are_ her connections to the Ministry?"

"I have no idea. But thanks to this compromise, everyone believes Diana didn't actually die in the Arcturus Forest. 'Temporarily missing in action and recuperating for six months' is definitely better than 'died and came back to life with a 1% chance of success.' Especially to the public. It's amazing how willing the public is to believe this new story despite the Ministry's apparent involvement in all of this."

"Even if the previous Minister and Arshad were the main culprits, they didn't involve anyone from the Ministry in their plans. Only those four carried out every part of their plan. Even the previous General didn't involve too much of the army. And the soldiers he brought had no idea exactly what they were doing, just that they were supposed to guard an area of the Arcturus Forest as the Minister examines it. An ignorant government body isn't much better, but at least there's some hope left." Croix smirks. "The best part about all of this is that everyone else has a better opinion of me after all I did. Now they aren't watching me as much anymore."

Ursula smiles. "Well good for you."

"They've got a lot on their plate. Reestablishing their strength, keeping the whole resurrection thing in check. I still can't believe it worked."

"There  _are_ minor side effects…"

"That are constantly monitored. Then a report is written and sent to the Ministry for them to overview."

Ursula frowns. "I still don't like how Diana is being treated as a test subject for the Ministry to monitor. And Diana doesn't even know this, let alone Akko and the others."

"Think of it this way. The Ministry monopolizes the procedure and keep their eyes on Diana, Sakura, and Lady Sophia. They keep their involvement to a minimum and want to know how safe the procedure was in the first place by monitoring the extent of the side effects. At the same time, they keep up the lie about Diana's death and make sure no one else tries to learn how to bring people back from the dead. It's a decent compromise."

Ursula chuckles. "They should keep their distance. I'm not sure I can hold Akko back the next time she sees another government official come interogerate us. Did you know she actually pushed two out of the infirmary while Diana was recovering? It was one of the few times she got out of her seat besides for her own needs."

"Yes, you've told me." Croix leans back in her seat. "That girl really does love her. Hopefully they're getting the rest they deserve after going through so much."

"Yes. They should be spending the night together. Hannah and Barbara specifically asked me to grant them and Akko permission to be out of their rooms after curfew tonight." Ursula shakes her head fondly. "Those two act like they don't like Akko, but they are surprisingly kind to her."

"It's kind of hard to hate your roommate's girlfriend," Croix points out.

"I think there was a sense of respect toward Akko even before, though. As unwilling as it was."

"But it sounds like everything is going alright over on your side as well."

Ursula smiles. Croix can see the fatigue in her even through the blurry reception of the crystal. Despite the many responsibilities, Ursula is thankful for the rewards that came out of these long and tiresome months.

"Yes. Everything is finally right."

* * *

After bidding Hannah and Barbara good night and to have fun at their sleepover, Diana takes a shower and changes into her nightgown and bathrobe for the night. She uses the rest of the night to go over material that will be covered later in the curriculum in case she needs to miss lectures for any reason. As ahead as she already is, it's better to be prepared in case of any unforeseen circumstances.

This past year has taught Diana that anything can happen to disrupt her normal life.

The dim light from her desk lamp is the only company she has that night. As much as she tries to immerse herself in her studies, Diana finds her mind straying away from her academic text.

(Perhaps I should have invited Akko over for the night.)

But Diana counters that thought in an instant. As much as Akko is her girlfriend, Diana knows she is also a friend and roommate. Not to mention Akko needs to focus on her studies enough to afford to spend time on other priorities. Diana cannot deny that they get less than optimal done when together.

Cuddling has its… advantages.

Diana decides to take a break from her studies to read the letter her owl retrieved today. She breaks open the seal of the House of Reinhardt. She takes a sip of her medicinal tea as she reads through the contents of the letter.

_Diana,_

_Everything is surprisingly well with the House of Reinhardt. With Mother by my side, I was able to convince the other members of our family to pass the title of head to me despite lacking the traditional formal succession ceremony. Not that any of them could argue much; the traditional succession ritual is impossible if the previous head - all of them - is deceased._

_It helped that we found Grandfather's will that detailed specific instructions to pass the position to me after his death. There was no arguing from the elders after that. It makes me wonder if Grandfather held more respect for me than I initially thought._

_I am glad that your physical therapy is progressing well. I would hate to lose the best connection between the House of Reinhardt and the House of Cavendish. Well, that Sophia Pavlova seems to know what she's doing so I suppose there is no need to worry. Even if she does scare the crap out of me. Not that I can avoid her much since she is the provider for my prosthetic arm._

_Speaking of which, my arm is fine (thank you for asking). It does not require the same level of physical therapy as your entire body does. Though I do break it often enough that I visit the Pavlova head more than I should. Mother always bemoans my recklessness. I suppose that is something that runs in our family._

_If you are truly upset that you missed my succession ceremony, the best thing you can do is come visit us once in awhile. Katherine does not shut up about you. I swear, that girl probably wants you as a sister more than me as her brother._

Diana chuckles. Yes, she will try to schedule some time to visit the Reinhardt Estate at some point.

A faint knock at the door pulls Diana from the letter. She pushes back her chair and stands up with a frown.

(Who could it be at such an hour? Did Hannah and Barbara forget something? Though, they would not linger and wait for permission to enter.)

Diana opens the door and is pleasantly surprised to find Akko on the other side with her hand raised to knock again.

"Akko? Why are you out so late?"

Akko huffs, shifting the duffle bag on her shoulder to alleviate its weight. "I can't visit my girlfriend for the night? Besides, I heard Hannah and Barbara aren't here tonight. I'm not wasting this perfect opportunity if it means I get more cuddles!"

Diana raises an eyebrow. "I suppose Hannah and Barbara told you of their plans. Yet they did not inform me that you were coming over."

"Well, it was kind of last minute. And they didn't say it  _directly_. You know, they're more wishy-washy than you are. You guys should just come outright to say what you want instead of beating around the bush all the time."

"I have no idea what you are implying." Diana steps to the side. "In any case, come inside before the sentry catches you out after curfew."

"Thanks for having me!" Akko enters the room and glances at Diana's sleeping garments. "Lemme change into my pjs since you're already changed. Don't want to get your expensive bathrobe all dirty."

Diana frowns. "My bathrobe is not expensive. But thank you for your consideration."

Akko makes her way into the small enclosure of Diana's side of the room. "I already showered, but I didn't want to walk around in my pjs, you know? And it's not like I haven't changed in the same room as you before. Even if the first time you almost passed out."

Diana can practically hear the wiggle of Akko's eyebrows. Akko truly does love to bring up that accursed incident at the expense of Diana's pride.

"I- You caught me by surprise. How was I to know that you would take your clothes off out of the blue?" Diana defends, crossing her arms as she stands by her large window overlooking the dark night sky.

The full moon is rather beautiful tonight.

Akko changes out of her school uniform and throws on a loose-fitting white T-shirt and her red boxer shorts. She puts the Luna Nova uniform back into her duffle and comes out of Diana's enclosure to the couch and put down her stuff.

Akko drops her duffle with a huff. "I forgot, okay? I'm so used to changing in front of Lotte and Sucy that they practically know all of the scars I got as a kid. Wait, I showed them to you too. Why were you so surprised anyway?"

The lack of response pulls Akko from the couch and to Diana staring out the window.

"Diana?"

A low hum resounds in the quiet room. The small sound draws Akko's attention to the necklace around Diana's neck.

Diana blinks out of her stupor and shakes her head. "I apologize. It seems I was lost in my thoughts."

"You're still getting those weird spacing-out moments?"

"Yes, though they are easy to recover from thanks to this."

Diana lifts the necklace around her neck by the chain. Attached to the gold necklace is a small card encased in a clear protective color. Although most of the words are so small that they are illegible, the main phrase is still visible on the card. The words 'A believing heart is your magic' can be clearly seen beneath the artwork of a girl with billowing red hair and the background of various magical creatures.

Akko steps up and examines the necklace. "It's working like it should?"

Diana nods. "Miss Croix did a fine job designing and creating this mechanism. And I must thank Constanze for always maintaining it for me. Heaven knows I have no idea how to fix it on my own."

Because Diana's soul is technically not whole, she experiences brief moments of inattention characterized by spacing out and losing awareness of the environment. It first occurred when she started to transfer parts of her soul into her first necklace. This stopped after her soul and Arthur's fully merged and Arthur's soul 'filled in the gaps' in a sense. But Diana's soul now is the portion that she removed prior to the synthesis. The energy from the philosopher's stone does its job to keep her alive and lessen the side effects of having an incomplete soul. However, it does not fix all of its problems.

Croix and Ursula were the first to realize that Aileen Bradley had the same problem as Diana. That was why they could always hear a low vibration accompanied with her brief moment of inattentiveness. Once they figured this out, Croix requested Aileen's necklace so she can create the blueprints for a similar item for Diana. All she needed was a talisman to implement the design on.

But Diana refused to take back her own necklace.

* * *

" _As I stated in my letter, the necklace is yours," Diana says to Akko._

_Akko keeps shaking her head and trying to shove the necklace back. "Wasn't that just so we could bring you back? I'd keep it if you really left me. But now that you're here, there's no reason for me to keep it!"_

_Diana smiles. She encloses her hands around Akko's and gently pushes her hands back to Akko's chest. "Consider it my gift to you. I would like you to have it. As your girlfriend."_

" _G-!" Akko's face flushes deep crimson. "But this is the last thing your dad gave you! How else are you supposed to remember him?!"_

_Diana raises an eyebrow. "My soul quite literally merged with his. I do not think I need anything else to remember him by."_

" _But what about your family's spell? I thought you needed this to make you glow and kick butt!"_

"Magna Aestus _? It is true that we require a focal point to enact the spell. However, that can be replaced as long as we have another centerpiece to use. It is also more effective if the user creates their own rather than have another make it. After all, it needs to have a history and bond with the user for a stronger spell."_

_Akko's resistance lessens. "So… I can really have this? You really mean it?"_

" _I am sure."_

* * *

Nevertheless, Akko couldn't take the necklace without giving something back. Therefore, she spoke with Daniel and Alicia about how to choose and make a talisman that a member of the House of Reinhardt can use for  _Magna Aestus_. They could not tell her what to use as the necklace since they have no knowledge about what can be significant to Diana. But the necklace does not have to be handmade. As long as it is something meaningful to the user, that is all that matters.

Akko remembers a cold, winter night. A day where Akko was at her lowest. A day where Diana found Akko in the snow and helped bring back her faith in magic and her idol.

It was also the day Akko learned that she shares an unexpected similarity with someone she once thought she was polar opposites to. There was another who was also so touched by Shiny Chariot's magic that it helped motivate her during her lowest moments.

Diana admires the small pendant. "Professor Ursula and Miss Croix certainly made a fine necklace. Their craftsmanship is beautiful."

"I mean, it's just the Chariot Premium Card you gave me. Except Professor Ursula shrunk it down and put in a case and attached to a necklace. It's Professor Croix who tweaked it so that it vibrates whenever your heart rate goes weird."

"Nevertheless, it is a beautiful gift. Thank you."

Akko scratches her cheek. "It had to be something important if you're giving me something as nice as your old necklace. What better than the card that was originally yours anyway? Besides, I can't always have you giving me things."

"Ah, now that I remember. There is something that I still need to reciprocate."

Akko tilts her head. "Huh? That you need to? But you've already done so much."

Diana shakes her head with a fond smile and steps forward, taking Akko's hands in hers. "It is regarding a certain declaration you made many months ago."

Akko still doesn't get it. "A declaration? What'd I say?"

Diana takes a deep breath. "I apologize for nearly leaving you without giving you my answer. These last few months did not give me the opportunity to tell you as well. Leaving this matter untouched for much longer will be unfair to you."

As Diana continues to speak, a light dust of pink begins to grow on her cheeks. At the same time, Akko starts to piece together what Diana means to say.

"I love you, most ardently. I could go on about the reasons for reaching this conclusion, but that is probably not necessary." Diana closes her eyes and smiles. "I love you, Atsuko Kagari. More than I thought possible."

It isn't Diana's declaration that leaves Akko speechless. Well, not entirely. It is the pure, unfiltered smile that Diana allows only Akko to see. A smile of happiness bereft of the pain and suffering that characterized her life for the past year. No, there is no trace of the strains that marked her entire life beginning in her childhood. It is the smile of the genuine, unadulterated joy of a young girl who has come to the most important discovery of her life.

And Akko can't stop staring at how  _happy_ Diana looks.

As the silence drags on, Diana opens her eyes and her smile starts to drop into a small frown. "Akko? Was that too much?"

"Uh… I think I need a few minutes. My brain- uh, not really working."

Diana giggles with a small shake of her head. She leans forward and dips her head down, locking her lips with Akko's for a quick kiss. It is a simple supplement to her declaration that she hopes will bring her point across through the haze in Akko's head.

Oh, it definitely cuts through Akko's stupor.

"NA-?!" Akko's face flares so red that the shade rivals Ursula's hair. "Di- Eep?!"

Diana chuckles. "I should think my girlfriend knows my name by now."

Akko squeaks and throws her arms around Diana's neck, nearly throwing them both onto the ground. Thankfully, Diana plants her feet firmly on the floor and catches her ecstatic girlfriend by keeping her own arms around Akko's waist.

"I take it you accept?"

"You're crazy if you think I won't accept! This is definitely worth waiting seven months for!"

"Has it really been that long?"

"Wayyy too long."

A small gleam at the corner of Akko's eyes draws Diana's attention to her girlfriend's face.

"Akko? Why are you crying?"

Akko laughs and wipes the tears away from her eyes. She reaches up and cups the sides of Diana's face  _so full of pure, childlike happiness_.

"I'm just really happy. I'm so happy, you have no idea." Akko sniffs. "Your body isn't steel, you're not dying, you're not part-dad or whatever. You're here. You're  _happy_. You're here with me and I'm so happy I can cry."

"You  _are_ crying."

Akko giggles past the tears and drops her hands down to Diana's neck. "Hey, at least I'm not bawling yet."

"I would hope this is a moment for joy, not sadness."

"They're happy tears."

Diana looks down. Blue and red lock together. They are whole and content in each other's arms.

Akko grins so wide her face starts to hurt. "… So… can I kiss you again?"

Diana's laugh chimes wonderfully in Akko's ears.

"And why would I say no?"

Akko squeals and throws her arms around Diana's neck.

They are definitely not getting any studying done that night.

"I really,  _really_ love you, Diana."

Diana reciprocrates Akko's smile with her own. "I love you as well, Akko."

The road to happiness is long and arduous. But by supporting each other, they can overcome anything to reach their dreams. No matter how painful, no matter who suffers. They can do anything.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Akko first says it like… what 55k words ago? Anyway, after so long Diana finally responds back. Jfc Diana. She just had to die first. What a drama queen.
> 
> Maybe I should've clarified that there's no _permanent_ canon character death. But then that would've given something away… Sorry =/
> 
> And another fic has concluded. I haven't finished a multi-chapter fic over 100k words in seven years. Actually, there was only one before this but I never posted it. So this is one of a kind. Can anyone believe that? I'm actually really proud of myself LOL.
> 
> I _really_ want to write the sequel, I really do. But I don't have the free time to write an entire story; at least not as fast as I've been doing. I've started on it but won't be able to dedicate my time to it =/ Maybe once I figure out whether I'm going to graduate school or working and getting my life stabilized I'll come back to the sequel idea.
> 
> That doesn't mean updates from me will stop after this chapter. I have about three more things to post for LWA before it's much slower updates. So please look forward to it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Special thanks to everyone who sent me a review or comment. Short or long, often or not, you guys kept me going whenever I wanted to cry and stop. So kudos to all of you on Fanfiction, AO3, and Tumblr. I send you all a virtual cookie =D Unless you have food allergies. Uhhh but I don't hug…
> 
> I just… thank you guys. Seriously.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, everyone! Stay tuned for more! (Whatever I'll have, whenever I'll have it LOL)
> 
> **Fun Fact:**
> 
> The final scene with Diana and Akko is inspired by Milk Puppy's "Good Night" art, the one where both of them are in their sleepwear and Diana's holding a cup of tea while they're both smiling like idiots. I really do love Milk Puppy's art.


End file.
